


Transported into a shitty dating sim as a shitty villainess who can die any second!?

by ChocolateAndDespair



Series: Antagonistic Adventures in Yandere Universes [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Stretch! Bad, Blackberry is a good friend, Blackberry is officially best boi, Collars, Dominant Reader, Eventual Fluff, Experienced reader, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Good end for skellies, Heavy Angst, Hermaphrodite Reader, Horror, HorrorTale, How will he ever recover now!?, I will fight you if you don't agree, Leashes, Mild S&M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutt's a sad boi, Not sexual dominance, Not sexual leashes, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oopsie..., Original Character(s), Other, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom, Psychological Horror, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is just trying to survive, Reader with both female and male parts, Reader-Insert, Red the pervert. Am I right or am I right? ehehe, Sharing a Bed, Smut only later on, Stretch isn't completely an asshole here! yaya, Stretch's ain't that good anymore., Survival Horror, Swapfell, There has been a lot that happened and I'm just too lazy to update the tags, Threesome - F/M/M, Transmigrated into a game, Underfell, We love a sad boi, Yandere, Yandere Fellswap Papyrus, Yandere Horrortale Sans, Yandere Papyrus, Yandere Sans (Undertale), Yandere Swapfell Sans, Yandere Underfell Papyrus, Yandere Underfell Sans, Yandere Underswap Papyrus, Yandere Underswap Sans (Undertale), Yandere fellswap Sans, Yandere protagonist, Yandere swapfell papyrus, ahhh, but stupid, cock and balls, dating simulator, especially about blackberry, fellswap, for reader, just know shit hit the fan real fast, no happy ending, not sexual collars, okay, tags might be misleading, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 256,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndDespair/pseuds/ChocolateAndDespair
Summary: Who would have thought that being bored in quarantine would result in being sucked in into the worse dating sim ever? Well, (Y/n) never believed that would happen, until it happened. Now, being transmigrated as the shitty villain, with a snarky system, she needs to fight through and make a few allies here and there to be able to survive.Will (Y/n) survive this shitty game and go back to the comfort of her warm bed or will she end up like the original villain?
Relationships: ??? (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Antagonistic Adventures in Yandere Universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939069
Comments: 1271
Kudos: 616





	1. Chapter 1 - The beginning of a not-so-happy-ever-after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very one for checking my story out! I hope everyone will enjoy what I have planned out for you guys. To help me make the next chapter faster, please answer these questions!
> 
> 1\. Should raise the Love level with...
> 
> a. Stretch (+3)  
> b. Mutt (+1)  
> c. Patch. (+4)
> 
> 2\. Should visit...
> 
> a. A new workplace (+19 dollars a day if accepted)  
> b. A cafe with Blackberry (+10 Love)  
> c. The library and meet a new secret character? (+2 all)
> 
> 3\. The next misunderstanding should happen with...
> 
> a. Sans (+38 Love, + 2 Obsession, + 8 Possession)  
> b. Boss (+2 Love, +18 Obsession, +1 Possession)  
> c. Lucky (- 3 Love, +29 Obsession, +30 Possession)
> 
> Remember, your choices will determine if (Y/n) will reach a bad ending sooner than later, seeing if she will need to use one of the items or not. Every choice you will make will change how the story will go from this point on.

_**Chapter 1 - The beginning of a not-so-happy-ever-after.**_

  


  


That morning the breeze that blew was relaxing. The birds were chirping, flowers were blooming and the sun was saying a beautiful good morning to the world. The day was perfect. So why what happened on that day wasn't? well, to make sense, we should back up a little bit. A few weeks ago our little villainess was simply browsing the web. It was the only thing that she could do while in quarantine. That was until she came across a shady website.

  


"Do you wish for your boring life to change? To get to live your dream life? Well, then you are in the right place! We, the Dread scape, are here to give you the offer of your life! Now, you might be asking yourself 'what sort of offer are you giving us here, dread scape?' Well, it's quite easy! The chance to live as someone else!"

  


Everything about that was screaming red flag but (Y/N) honestly couldn't care less. Besides, what could be the worse that would happen? Well, it would come as surprise to our little villainess a little bit later to find out the answer to that. How could (Y/N) ever think that a shaded game, with horrible graphics, could ever end up sucking her in, as no one else but the villain of the story?

  


The game itself wasn't anything special. Just the usual reverse harem cliche. The protagonist, Mackenzie Liam, was the usual white lotus who instantly stole the hearts of every love interest. The villainess was also the most cliche thing ever. An older friend who came to live with Mackenzie after being thrown out of their house. Truly, it made (Y/N) cringe from how many cliches there could be. The fact that the villainess had the same name as she made it even worse.

  


See, the truly intriguing part of the game came with the love interests. Usually, love interests look human, even if they were monsters, like vampires, werewolves, goblins, wizards, and so on so forth. But for this game, that wasn't the case. Every single character was a skeleton. And if she had to be real, it was clear that the authors of those characters were lazy, as most of the just resembled one another, both in looks and personality. Not that she expected much from the game but still. Sure, at the very end of the game, it's revealed that they are alternative versions of one another, but come on! That's such a lazy explaination.

  


One good thing was that the boredom that (Y/N) was feeling made her go through the horrible game, and through most of the routes, except the secret ones. She didn't have the time or energy to waste any more time to find any of them. The truth was, in a way, she was frightened how much worse the secret characters would be compared to the original routes. 

  


Oh? What does she mean by that? Well, in reality, the game was a little bit different than the usual dating sim. The game is, for the most part, a free roam game. The whole game goes through a span of 90 days. One day consists of the morning, day, evening, and night. Through that time, you can romance at least 4 love interests, as it takes about 20 to 25 days to romance one love interest. The whole game is normal for the most part, the usual cliche events and everything. But that is until you come to the very last days of the game. More specifically, the last 15 days. The romanticized characters start to...change. Take a darker turn. Throughout the game, you can occasionally get an ending or two. Sometimes a bad end too. But in those last days is when the true bad ends start to happen. From being decapitated to being eaten alive to having your eyes gouged out, the ending gets more gruesome the further you go. It truly was a frightening game, seeing as the art of the bad ends is the best and clearest.

  


That evening, (Y/n) finally finished her chores around the house and went to bed tired. She didn't even notice that on her computer the game had been opened, even after she had deleted it off it. The next thing that she knew was yelling and someone shaking her awake. But who could it be? She lived alone.

  


")... /N).... (Y/N)!" Finally, the twenty-something year old heard the strangely familiar voice. She woke up, to see that she was in a car, next to her being bags while next to her was a girl. A beautiful girl, who strangely resembled the protagonist of the game 'dreadful romance'. The girl had long and thick hair, that was being held up by a light blue bow. The hair was light brown, almost similar to a gentle pink. Her eyes were grey but held this soft touch to them. Her pale skin looked like snow, and her slim body looked like she could break any second. The girl seemed to have a natural pink blush to her cheeks. Now the clothes... Those added to her fragile look. She wore a knee-length pink and light blue dress, with light blue and pink earrings that resembled wrapped up candy. In one word, the girl was perfect, like a protagonist. The problem was, (Y/n) didn't know who this girl was. She should be panicking, so why wasn't she? Could this be a dream? That would make se-... She pinched herself but it hurt, making it clear that this was no dream. So why wasn't she panicking?

  


"Geez, (N/N)! Come on, you lazy bum! Let's go! I'll introduce you to everyone inside!" Said the girl cheerfully, giving (Y/n) a bright smile as she dragged the older girl from the car. (Y/N) looked up to the house, or well, mansion to be exact. This looked exactly like the mansion in the game, what was going on?

  


Just as she was thinking that she heard a voice in her head give her a brief explaining of what was going on and what was her goal, before leaving her with even more questions "Hello dear host! I'm happy to say that you've been chosen to be the villainess of this story! Honestly, you've been the most pathetic of everyone who's played, so you are perfect for the role! Lucky for you, you don't need to be evil and go straight for the dead-end! Just try to survive and enjoy your time here!" No matter how much she would yell for the voice, it just never replied to her again. 

  


"Hey, help me here!" That was what snapped (Y/N) out of her thoughts as she ran over to the bright girl and picked up one of the boxes. (Y/n) wasn't sure what was going on, but she wasn't going to find out by just standing there. She needed to do something, but mostly, not raise any suspicion flags. She knew the game and knew how easy the villainess would die. Sometimes even in the first few days. She needed to be careful.

  


"Yeah, of course! sorry about that." (Y/n) said, giving an awkward chuckle to Mackenzie, she guessed, before beginning to head to the door, letting Mackenzie ring the doorbell as she was the one with the fewer boxes and bags on her hands. (Y/n) wondered why the previous (Y/n) needed so many things.

  


"... Sweetheart? Why're you carryin' this?" (Y/n) heart stopped for a second when she noticed who opened the door. It was none other than Red. Who was red? Well, one of the most violent ones. His bad ends made (Y/n) flinch many times while playing the game. Why was her luck so bad?

  


"And who th' fuck's this?" (Y/n) stayed quiet, thankful that the boxes she was carrying were blocking her view from Red, as she knew that he would be glaring daggers at her. "Oh, this? Gee Red! You bonehead! I've told you that my friend (N/N) was moving in! This is her! Say hi (Y/n)" With a huge sigh, the girl did as she was told "Sup? Sorry, could you move? These boxes are killing me" But Red didn't move. From the tone in his voice, she could guess that he was smirking "Good, that's what you get for making sweetheart carry yer shit" Well, (Y/n) was sure they would be best of friends, for sure.

  


_***** Time skip ***** _

_**  
** _

  
The greetings were horrible. It was like they all wanted to kill her, even the ones who seemed to be sweet. But she knew that they weren't. They all were plotting her death. She already knew that. Why did she need to wake up in this situation? She tried to ask to move out, but Mackenzie said that she couldn't allow that. It seemed that that escape was out of the question.

  


"Hey, Mack? I'm going out to get some groceries, k? I'll be back in a jiffy" Before the girl could answer, (Y/n) was already out of the door. She needed to get some fresh air. And besides, not like anyone was going to miss her. It was best if she spent as little time at 'home' as possible. Maybe she could even find a job and managed to earn enough to get out... But in a few months? She doubted that much. Unless she wanted to try being a stripper or a prostitute, but she wasn't that desperate at this moment. It was just the beginning.

  


While walking to the store, (Y/n) started to get her thoughts together. She needed to understand what was going on. And to try and remember any information that could be needed for her survival. Of course, her brain was not going to work with her right now, so she couldn't remember anything important. 

  


Sometime later, she finished buying everything that she needed. She was going home but heard something. A group of drunks attacking someone. She slightly looked into the alleyway to see that it was none other than... Blackberry?! Well, she wasn't all that surprised about it. See, there were two pairs of extremely similar characters. The Fellswaps and Swapfells. The Swapfells were extremely aggressive, especially the older sibling, while the Fellswaps was more based on the underswaps. As weird as it might sound, the Fellswaps endings were the softest.

  


(Y/n) was about to turn around and walk away, before she remembered something. Wouldn't it make it easier for her to survive to at least have someone on her side? Blackberry might not be much, but his brother was the real deal. Patch, strong but usually emotionally far away from people. If she could get Blackberry on her side, Patch would come to her without a second thought.

  


"Hey! The fuck you doing!?" (Y/n) yelled out as she threw a rock at one of the drunks, knocking the guy unconscious. Seeing as they were so very drunk, a whisk of wind was enough to knock them out, but no one needed to know that. It seemed that even if they were drunk, they knew when to run. 

  


"Yeah, run you little shits! And don't come back!" (Y/n) yelled after them, before turning to Blackberry. "You okay kiddo?" From the game lore, she knew that the villainess was 29, just like (Y/n) was in real life. While the Sans characters were about 25, and Papyrus characters about 19. "Y-yeah... I MEAN, YES! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP, BUT IT'S STILL APPRECIATED" See, Blackberry was much more tolerable than most of the darker characters in the game. Maybe lady luck wasn't completely away from her. 

  


"No problem. I couldn't just leave my new roomie to be ganged on by some freaks. Come on, let's walk home. Want some candy?" 

  


  
_***** Time Skip ***** _

_**  
** _

_**  
** _

Finally, they came back home. (Y/n) was about to walk back to her room but she was stopped when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked over to see it was none other than Blackberry. "Yeah? What's up?" she asked, putting the grocery bags on the counter in the kitchen "I DON'T LIKE OWNING PEOPLE THINGS. COME ON, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT... For Helping Me Before..." He whispered the last part, but not before looking around to see if anyone was listening. "Aw, come on, can't a gal help a new friend out?" (Y/n) said, beginning to sweat a little bit. "...FRIEND?... MHEHEHEHE, VERY CLEVER HUMAN! THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG? WAITING FOR THE MARVELOUS BLACKBERRY TO GET IN TROUBLE AND SAVE ME JUST SO I WOULD ACCEPT YOUR LOWLY SELF AS MY FRIEND? WELL, I WILL GRANT YOU THAT WISH, HUMAN. DO NOT MAKE ME REGRET IT" And with that, he walked away, laughing his weird laugh. 

  


The moment that Blackberry walked away, something hit her like lightning, but not literally. The event that had happened, that had to happen between the protagonist Mackenzie and love interest Blackberry! What will happen now that she stole that event?! Even the line that he said resembled the one that that Mackenzie had gotten...

  


Without a second thought, she dropped everything she was done and ran to her room, locking herself up. This was bad. What will happen? She was scared. Was she going to end up getting killed? She didn't want that to happen. She knew it will happen someday, but not like this.

  


She needed to calm down. Being panicked was not going to help anything. She needed to clear her head, but she was too scared to get out of her room. The only way for her to get through this was to try and sleep. "C-calm down, (Y/n). Everything will be okay. There is no need to worry... No need indeed."

  


  


_ **~~~ Blackberry point of view ~~~** _

  


  


  
What was that human thinking? I was sure that they were horrible at the very beginning. Mackenzie said so. So why did the human save me? Did the human want something from me? But the human said she only wanted to be friends. Was that true or was she going to try and use me like everyone else? Well, I just need to see how things will work out from now on. Besides, it's not like it could hurt to try and be friends.

  


  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONGRATULATIONS DEAR MISS VILLAINESS, YOU'VE REACHED YOUR FIRST CHECKPOINT! HERE ARE TODAYS**   
**RESULTS! HAPPY GAMEPLAY, DEAR MISS VILLAINESS. HAVE NICE DREAMS!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
**RELATIONSHIPS** : _LOVE INTERESTS_

1\. **SANS '** The judge **'** _(LOVE: -29 )_  
 _(TRUST: -59 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 79 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 39 )_  
 _(Sanity: 59 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_

***DOESN'T LIKE YOU. WISHES YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER CAME HERE***

  


2\. **PAPYRUS** 'The Liar' _(LOVE: - 36 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 38 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 39 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 73 )_  
 _(Sanity: 76 )_  
 _(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )_  
***HATES YOU BUT WON'T SHOW IT. HE DOESN'T WANT TO COME OFF AS BAD INFRONT OF HIS DATEMATE**

  


3\. **RED** 'The sentry' _(LOVE: - 94 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 43 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 84 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 28 )_  
 _(Sanity: 37 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )_

  
***WILL TRY TO KILL YOU AT THE FIRST CHANCE**

  
4\. **BOSS** ' The guard captain _' (LOVE: - 49 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 84 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 94 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 38 )_  
 _(Sanity: 39 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bacchedere + Yandere )_

  
***DESPISES YOU. SEES YOU AS NOTHING BUT A DISGUSTING PEST**

  
5\. **LUCKY** ' The manipulator ' _(LOVE: - 96 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 38)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 24 )_  
 _(Sanity: 34 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_

  
***WILL TAKE CARE OF YOUR TROUBLESOME SELF IN DUE TIME**

  
6\. **STRETCH** ' the puppet ' _(LOVE: 0 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 3 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 32 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 73 )_  
 _(Sanity: 32 )_  
 _(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )_

  
***DOESN'T FEEL ANYTHING STRONG TOWARDS YOU, BUT DOESN'T LIKE YOU EITHER**

  
7\. **RAZZ** ' The lord ' _(LOVE: - 72 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 2 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 73 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 37 )_  
 _(Sanity: 83 )_  
 _(Dere type: Oujidere + Yandere )_

  
***AS LONG AS YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIS PRINCESS, HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU**

  
8\. **MUTT** ' The wild dog ' _(LOVE: 0 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 28 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 83 )_  
 _(Sanity: 84 )_  
 _(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_

  
***WILL YOU HURT HIM TOO? HE WILL BE CAREFUL AROUND YOU**

  
9\. **BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 9 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 38 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 98 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 99 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 17 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 82 )_  
 _(Sanity: 81 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_

  
***CONFUSED BUT WILLING TO TRY TO BE FRIENDS**

  
1 **0\. PATCH** ' The Loyal pet '  _(LOVE: 1 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 29 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 93 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 78 )_  
 _(Sanity: 69 )_  
 _(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )_

  
***DOESN'T FEEL ANYTHING TOWARDS YOU, BUT BECAUSE HIS BROTHER LIKES YOU, HE'LL TRY TO TOO**

  


  


_**\--------------------------------** _

  


_**RELATIONSHIPS: SECRET CHARACTERS** _

  
**1\. HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 4 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 97 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -99 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 100 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 13 )_  
 _(Sanity: 3 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_

  
***YOU SMELL NICE. HE WONDERS IF YOU TASTE NICE TOO**

  
**2\. TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' _(LOVE: 8 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -92 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 98 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 98 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 11 )_  
 _(Sanity: 2 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )_

  
***HE LIKES YOUR EYES. HE WONDERS IF YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS**

  
_**MORE TO BE UNLOCKED.** _

  


_**\-------------------------** _

  


_**RELATIONSHIP: PROTAGONIST** _

  


**1\. MACKENZIE** _' the protagonist '_ _(LOVE: !?@@? )_  
 _(TRUST: @?@! )_  
 _(Possessiveness: ?@@? )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: !@?@? )_  
 _(Jealousy: !?@?@ )_  
 _(Danger levels: ?@! )_  
 _(Mental stability: !?@ )_  
 _(Sanity: !?@ )_  
 _(Dere type: Undere + ?@#?@!? )_

  
***HAS ULTERIOR MOTIVES FOR YOU BEING HERE**

  


  


_**\----------------------** _   
_**|ACHIVEMENTS UNLOCKED|** _   
_**\----------------------** _

  


  


**1\. BLACKBERRY'S SAVIOUR** - _gives a good starting relationship with Blackberry and Patch. an additional item, **ONE WISH GRANTED** (The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise)_

  


  


**2\. TASTY LOOKING TREAT** - _gives a good starting relationship with Hickory and Tatters. An additional item, **SECRET PROTECTOR** (The item will protect you one time from a dangerous situation. One-time use item. Can avoid a bad end.)_

  


  


3 **. HATEFUL BEING** \- _congratulations! you've managed to make most of them hate you! Fix that or you might just get a bad end soon! An additional item, **DEATH WISH** (This item makes everything that you do seem hateful to everyone. It's an unlimited item as long as you have this achievement)_

  


  
**4\. JOBLESS AND NOT SO HOMELESS** - _Congrats! You don't have a place to stay outside of with your friend! You better do whatever she wants or you might end up homeless. An additional item, **ABSOLUTE FOLLOWER** (This item forces you to do everything the protagonist tells you to do or you'll go straight to a bad end. To make this item disappear, find yourself a job.)_

  


  


_ **\-------------** _   
_ **|ITEMS OWNED|** _   
_ **\-------------** _

  
1\. **ONE WISH GRANTED** _(The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise)_

  


**2\. SECRET PROTECTOR** _(The item will protect you one time from a dangerous situation. One-time use item. Can avoid a bad end.)_

  


**3\. DEATH WISH** _(This item makes everything that you do seem hateful to everyone. It's an unlimited item as long as you have this achievement)_

  


**4\. ABSOLUTE FOLLOWER** _(This item forces you to do everything the protagonist tells you to do or you'll go straight to a bad end. To make this item disappear, find yourself a job.)_

  


**5\. PHONE** _(This item allows you to be in contact with people. Currently no contacts. Phone allows you to see your stats and relationships!)_

  


**6\. 38 DOLLARS** ( _This is the only money you currently own! Remember, everyone hates you, so no one will give you anything! If you ask money from Blackberry/Patch, the **ONE WISH GRANTED** item will be used, as your **LOVE** level isn't high enough to ask for favors)_

  


  


  
_**\--------------** _   
_**|KNOWN SKILLS|** _   
_**\--------------** _

  


**1\. HATEFUL BEING** _(This skill allows you to make enemies with almost everyone instantly! Finding a job will be hard! Gained from having so many people hate you. If you want to lose this skill, raise the LOVE level to over 1 for 5 people!)_

  


**2\. MONSTER FUCKER** _(This skill makes it harder for humans to befriend you! This skill was gained after helping Blackberry. Cursed skill, unable to lose it)_

  


**3\. MISUNDERSTANDING QUEEN** _(This skill allows you to enter many misunderstandings with characters, love interests, and side characters + Protagonist included! It's up to you to either make the misunderstanding help you raise or drop stats. Cursed skill, unable to lose)_

  


**4\. WELCOME TO THE DARK SIDE** _(This skill allows you to befriend the darker love interests faster. That includes the Swafell, Fellswap, and Underfell brothers. Cursed skill, unable to lose. Gained this skill for befriending a Fellswap first)_

  


  


_**\------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_**THANK YOU, DEAR HOST, FOR PLAYING BY THE RULES! PLEASE TRY YOUR VERY BEST** _   
_**TO SURVIVE UNTIL THE END. IF YOU DIE HERE YOU DIE IN REAL LIFE TOO!** _

_**\------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

  


  


  
You could imagine (Y/n) surprise when the next morning that she woke up, she found those stats on the phone that she owned. Well, that was good. At least she would know how close to death she was or not. She wasn't sure if this was going to be helpful. But it helped to know that she could avoid one bad end and have one wish granted.

  


She opened one of the many boxes with the writing 'clothes' on them. She wondered how many clothes (Y/n) had? Why would anyone need over 9 huge boxes full of clothes? Would the small closet that she had in her room even have enough room to fit everything? Well, at least she could try and sell some clothes that she doesn't need for a few bucks.

  


After a few minutes of searching, she decided on choosing a pair of light blue high waist jeans, a light grey belt that went well with the black crop top that she chooses to put on. The clothes were simple but comfortable. Most of the other clothes were either too slutty or too girly. Not that she had a problem with any of those, but she just didn't think it would be okay for her to wear those while she still had the 'HATEFUL BEING' skill.

  


She grabbed the clothes and headed over to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and began taking a shower. While she was showering, she started to think about her next move. Now, she needed to somehow make another one of those monsters like her or at least not hate her. Right now, the closest to that would be either Mutt or Stretch. But which one would be the easiest one?

  


"WHA' THE LOVIN' FUCK IS THA'?!" A loud screaming came from the bathroom. (Y/n) turned around, horrified to find none other than red there. How did he get in!? She was sure to lock the door "The hell?! How did you get in!? Get the hell out!" She yelled out. In a less stressful situation, she wouldn't have yelled. She wouldn't want his hate levels to rise, but right now wasn't the time for that. She was naked and he was ogling her body, even if it was just in disgust.

  


"GET THE HELL OUT!" She yelled out more time, before... he disappeared? Oh yeah, the game did say that he and a few other brothers had the power to teleport. Well, she never expected for Red to use his powers like this. What a perverse guy he was. Well, at least he was gone now.

  


Sometime later, she finally finished and went out. The moment she opened the door, Red went in. She could have sworn that he was red in the face. It was ironic but still disgusting nonetheless. ".." she stayed quiet before beginning to walk back to her room, now with her clothes on. Oh no, that misunderstanding skill will bring a lot of problems for her, won't it?

  


"eheheeheHEEHEHEH" A laughter was heard from behind her. She slowly turned around to find that it was none other than Stretch. The moment that he noticed that she caught him, he stopped laughing and turned his head to the side, still clearly trying to hide the fact that he was going to laugh.

  


"Yeah, yeah, real funny. I would like to see if you would like for someone to walk on you showering" That was the straw that Stretch needed to start laughing again "Good one, hehe, um... breakfast's rea-..." Then Stretch went silent. It didn't take a genius to realize the problem "They don't want me down there?" After a second, the tall skeleton slowly nodded his head. "Eh, it's fine. It's the thought that counts buddy. Don' need to keep me company. I'll just prepare something when everyone's done" Stretch seemed hesitant for some reason but ended up walking down the stairs and into the dining room like he was told.

  


_***PING*** _

  


Was what she heard next. Was it her phone? She looked down at it to see a new message. Let's just say she didn't like how snarky those little messages could get from time to time.

  


_**\--------------------------------------------------------------** _

_**CONGRATULATIONS HOST! IT'S YOUR FIRST TIME GETTING YOUR STATS** _   
_**UPDATED! KEEP GOING AND YOU MIGHT JUST SURVIVE!** _

_**\--------------------------------------------------------------** _

  


  


After that, a few new sections opened up for her. The first one being the 'updated' section. She stared at it for a second, before pressing the button.

  


  


  
_**UPDATED.** _

  
**STRETCH** ' the puppet ' _(LOVE: 0 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 1 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -98 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 32 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 72 )_  
 _(Sanity: 33 )_  
 _(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )_

  
***FEELS PITY TOWARDS YOU. MIGHT SAVE YOU SOME LEFTOVER BREAKFAST**

  


  


_**\----------------------** _   
_**|ACHIVEMENTS UNLOCKED|** _   
_**\----------------------** _

  


1\. **PITIFUL BEING** \- _Congrats! you've made one of the Love interests pity you. Most of the things you will do now will be seen as pitiful to that love interest. If you play it right, you can rise your LOVE levels with them. To lose this achievement, reach a level 20 LOVE with that character. Aditional item, **CRYING FOR ATTENTION** (This item allows you to beg for anything from the love interest who pity's you, but you will lose 5 **LOVE** levels. Unlimited item until you lose the skill **PITYFUL BEING** )_

  


  
_**\-------------** _   
_**|ITEMS OWNED|** _   
_**\-------------** _

  
**1\. CRYING FOR ATTENTION** _(This item allows you to beg for anything from the love interest who pity's you, but you will lose 5 **LOVE** levels. Unlimited item until you lose the skill **PITYFUL BEING** )_

  


  


  


(y/N) wanted to kill someone from anger. What did this mean!? How dare they give her such shitty things?! It didn't matter now. She needed all the help she could get. If losing a little bit of pride was what she needed to do to survive then she would do just that. Besides, she didn't have a lot of pride, to begin with.

  


"Get th' hell out of mah wa'!" Red yelled, pushing (Y/N) to the side. Thankfully, the girl caught herself in time before falling. Well, that seemed enough for her. She didn't want to be pushed around any more than she already had been. Returning to her room and unpacking would be best.

  


  


~~~ORANGE'S POINT OF VIEW~~~

  


More than anything, she just seemed to be pitiful. Was she going to be pushed around by everyone? If I was her, I would have gone down there and made everyone know what I feel.. But everyone already knows that. I'm just annoying like that... I'll save her some breakfast. She seemed to be pretty sad at the fact that she couldn't eat. Maybe the next morning I'll prepare her something? Just as a welcoming gift.

  


  



	2. Chapter 2: The continuation, but with a twist (Day 2, Morning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One misunderstanding happens after another, causing a big oopsie to happen. But thankfully the marvelous Blackberry was there to save the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter! If you have a free second, please answer these questions! It will help make me make the chapters faster!))
> 
> 1\. (Y/n) should raise LOVE with...
> 
> a. Blackberry  
> b. The protagonist  
> c. Boss
> 
> 2\. A misunderstanding should happen with...
> 
> a. Papyrus  
> b. Blackberry  
> c. Stretch
> 
> 3\. (y.n) should ... stretch.
> 
> a. forgive  
> b. talk with   
> c. plan revenge against
> 
> ((Remember, every choice will change the way the story goes and if (y/n) will reach a bad ending sooner or later.))

_ **Chapter 2: The continuation, but with a twist (Day 2, Morning)** _

A soft knock came from her door. (Y/n) looked over to the door, before saying "Come in!". Currently, it was still morning. (Y/n) was laying on her bed, already tired. It had only been one box but she could barely stand. Just with all the clothes the previous (Y/n) had in that one box, the current (Y/N) didn't even come near with all the clothes she had throughout her life. 

"Ehe, bone-tired, are ya?" Did stretch say, coming closer to her and sitting down on the edge of the bed, handing her over a tray of... food? Oh, yeah. His profile did say that he might bring her food. She didn't know that the profiles were so exact. Oh well, she'll need to keep eye on those stats more than.

"Oh.. Ya didn't have ta. But I won't say no to some free food" She said, smiling before beginning to eat the food. While she ate, she spoke to Stretch from time to time. In the short time of 15 minutes that took for her to finish the delicious breakfast, (Y/n) found out a little bit more about Stretch. Thought, she still found one thing weird. Wasn't his character lazy? So why was he doing this? This could be a great chance for her to rise her LOVE metar with her... But was it worth it? Sure, she could waste her time here, but would she be guaranteed that he would raise his LOVE for her and not worsen? She had a bit of better luck with one of the Fells. Mh, Mutt was it? She did have a boost for them, right? she could have a chance to move him up. She just needed to find him...

"Something on your mind?" Asked with a chuckle Stretch. If this would have been her friend, she would have chuckled along, but she had to remember that this was the guy who pitied her. She wasn't about that at all. She didn't want to be pitied. She wasn't someone who needed pity from a shitty game character.

"Yeah, but I don't think we are close enough to talk about stuff. Ya know, the whole moving away from family an' everything. The whole being kicked out is something personal too" Stretch frowned, seemingly disappointed that she didn't say more, but he didn't ask anymore. The moment that she finished her food, he took her tray and without saying goodbye, walked away. She was slightly regretting this. Did she do good? She wasn't sure... Maybe she should have tried her luck. or at least not said those things. She should keep her mouth in check for now.

_***PING*** _

_**UPDATED.** _

  
**STRETCH** ' the puppet ' _(LOVE: -3 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 1 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 99 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -93 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 98 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 35 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 70 )_  
 _(Sanity: 32 )_  
 _(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )_

  
***REGRETS SPENDING TIME AND ENERGY ON YOU.**

(Y/N) cursed under her breath. Well, at least not too much changed, right-... Wait, was the possessiveness, Obsessiveness, and Jealousy like that? She was sure that he had no interest at all before, but now he's indifference is slowly becoming smaller. She was unsure about what that could mean, but she was afraid that it might come to bite her in the ass later on. Oh well, she'll deal with it when the time comes.

"Okay, now, to find Mutt," She said, jumping off her bed, feeling happy. She shouldn't be pessimistic. If she would worry about every single thing, she wouldn't be able to do anything. This is survival. If she would simply give in into her fear, then she would end up being dead by the end of it all. That's something that can not happen.

She walked out of her room, before looking around. She didn't want to run into Red or Stretch. Stretch didn't seem to want to see her, while Red was probably still weirded out by what he had seen. Well, she doesn't need to tell him anything. She'll let him be in pain for a little bit longer.

Her attention was brought back to her went she heard the front door open. She looked at the door from the stairway. Her eyes widened from the sight. " Oh, my Asgore! Are you okay!?" She said, running down the stairs, next to Mutt. The moment that she finally arrived in him, he simply flinched away from her touch. "...Stay away... I'm fine. Don' need yer pity" That one simple sentence made something in her chest move. Why did he remind her so much of herself at this moment? A soft chuckle escaped her lips, getting a glare from him "I'm not laughing at you. You just sound so much like someone I know. Come on, you need monster food to heal, right? I'll get you some. You just lay down on the couch" She expected him to fight back to her again, but he ended up doing nothing.

She walked into the kitchen. She looked over to the things that were in the fridge. Well, this was a problem. There wasn't much. Just a few monster candies and a cinnabunny. Was that going to be

enough to heal him? In the game, they didn't heal all that much, but this was the best she could do.

She walked back into the living room, walking over to the couch, before sitting on the floor near the couch were Mutt was laying on. "I could only find a few monster candies and a cinnabunny. Come on, open up. I'll feed you" Mutt frowned again at that. He was about to extend his hand before wincing in pain. She rolled her eyes "Did you learn your lesson? You can't even move normally. Stop being a baby and let me help you" 

"I.. Don' need yer help" He muttered, as she nodded her head, unwrapping the candy "Yeah, yeah, sure thing. Yer a big boy. Now, open wide" She said, bringing the candy to his mouth. It took a few seconds but he finally opened his mouth up and ate the candy. That way, she fed him all the remaining items. 

"Feeling a little bit better?" He only nodded "Great. Then tell me what happened". Again, she expected him to struggle against her. But he didn't. Simply answering “The kids, they ambushed me.” He went quiet. That was enough for her to understand that it was her cue to go. Or well, the Ping was enough for her to back away.

  
_***PING*** _

  
_**UPDATE** _

  
1\. **MUTT** ' The wild dog ' _(LOVE: 1 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 78 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 89 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -99 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 20 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 89 )_  
 _(Sanity: 87 )_  
 _(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_

  
***DOESN'T TRUST YOU, BUT MAYBE YOU AREN'T THAT BAD**

  
_**\----------------------** _   
_**|ACHIVEMENTS UNLOCKED|** _   
_**\----------------------** _

1\. **FIRST SECRET** _(Congratulations! You've gained one of the secret skills, **CARING SOUL**! An additional item, **LOVE POTION** (If you use this item on someone, you'll be able to gain **LOVE** points twice as easily! One-time use item.)_

  
_**\------------------** _   
_**|ACHIVEMENTS LOST|** _   
_**\------------------** _

1\. **HATEFUL BEING** \- _congratulations! You've managed to get rid of this skill! The item **DEATH WISH** is now removed! You'll have a higher chance to find a job now!_

  
_**\------------** _   
_**|NEW SKILLS|** _   
_**\------------** _

  
1 **. CARING SOUL** - _Congratulations! Now people who you will help will gain twice as much trust and will feel comfortable with you. Many more events will open now that you possess this skill._

  
_**\------------** _   
_**|ITEMS LOST|** _   
_**\------------** _

**1\. DEATH WISH** _(This item makes everything that you do seem hateful to everyone. Lucky for you, you've lost this item! Be careful and don't gain it back again!)_

(Y/N) Felt like dying. Did she seriously ruin her relationship with Stretch this much just for 1 LOVE? Well, at least she lost the annoying DEATH WISH item. They said she will be able to find a job easier now, right? That CARING SOUL skill seemed to be quite useful too. So all in all, it wasn't a waste. She also helped Mutt, so it's good.

Mh, what should she do? Oh yeah, she did read on her phone that the library was now hiring. Maybe she should go and check the place out? worse come worse, she won't get the job. It was worth a try anyway. She couldn't keep living on the little money that she has left. She'll finish it up in no time.

_**~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

  
Mackenzie was right. I shouldn't be wasting time on someone like (Y/n). Why did I even think that she would be appreciative of my kindness? I'm the only one who gives the time of day to her and it's only the second day. I mean, if even Papyrus doesn't try to befriend (Y/n), it means she is a lost cause. And Papyrus tried to befriend even a serial killer. So, that says a lot.

Annoyed, I decided to head downstairs to grab something sweet. So you could imagine my surprise when I come face to face (Not literally) With (Y/n) and Mutt flirting with one another. I mean, why else would she be feeding him? eh eh, it was funny how she choose to go and flirt with that idiot instead of spending time with me. (Y/n)'s a whore just like Mackenzie said.

Damn, I don't even want something sweet anymore. Just to go to bed and take a nap. I don't want to deal with this shit anymore.

  
_**UPDATED.** _

  
**STRETCH** ' the puppet ' _(LOVE: -17 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 28 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 78 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -87 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 68 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 45 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 48 )_  
 _(Sanity: 28 )_  
 _(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )_

  
***MACKENZIE WAS RIGHT. YOU ARE A WHORE. MAYBE HE SHOULD TREAT YOU LIKE ONE**

  
Because of the loud noise of the street and the people, she didn't hear the ping of her phone. "Ehe! Here we are" She said, a smile on her face as she entered inside. The library was beautiful. She would be more than grateful to work in a place like this, but she was unsure they would have her.

She walked over to the woman behind the counter. "Oh, hello. I was wondering if the librarian position is still open?" She asked the smile from before on her face. The man smiled back to her and nodded "Oh yeah! just, the interviews will be helpful next week, at noon Just come back then and you can write your form" It was a little bit saddening that she couldn't do it now, but she was happy that she at least had a chance. "Thank you!"

(Y/n) looked around for a second before deciding to walk around the library a little bit. It wouldn't hurt, and besides, because of the quarantine she wasn't able to read a book from the library in so long, she missed the smell of old books. It felt like home and she needed that now.

While walking around, she didn't notice another woman and accidentally bumped into her, making her drop her books. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said, worrying about the conditions of the books and the woman before her. "ehe, t's 'kay, kiddo!" Said the woman, as she got up and laughed loudly before someone yelled for her to be quiet. That seemed to make her a little bit embarrassed.

(Y/n) picked up the books, before handing them to the woman. "You have wonderful taste in books," She said, a huge smile on her face. The woman smiled back "Well, thank you. Usually, people assume I'm bringing books to someone. eh eh, don't have the bookwork look, do I?" 

"Well, not really, but that's not important! My name is (Y/n)," she said, extending her hand for the other, before feeling embarrassed. How could the other grip her hand is she was holding the books? "S-sorry!" She said, retreating her hand. The woman shook her head "Eheh, it's fine. Happens to everyone. Name's Dyne. As you've noticed, I'm a monster. Ye fine wit' that?"

"I'm rooming with a huge group of monsters, so I don't mind! Don't worry!"

_**~~~MUTT'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

  
Without being able to do anything, I had fallen asleep. I was tired, and the huge amount of magic being infused in me made me sleepy. The next moment that I woke up, I was expecting to find (y/n) there, maybe sleeping too, but she wasn't there... It was disappointing for some reason. 

  
_*****TIME SKIP***** _

  
It seemed that hours had passed as the two spoke. From speaking about one another to speaking about their favorite books. It was a surprise, but this world seemed to have the same books as the books in the (Y/n) world. "Feel free to message me whenever! Bye (Y/N)" Said the fish monster, waving goodbye, and walking away.

With that, she began walking away too. It was nice to finally meet someone who was norma-

  
_***PING*** _

_**UPDATED.** _

  
_**RELATIONSHIP: HIDDEN CHARACTER.** _

  
3\. **DYNE '** The lesser evil' _(LOVE: 29 )_  
 _(TRUST: -99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 97 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 79 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 47 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 76 )_  
 _(Sanity: 87 )_  
 _(Dere type: Teasedere + Yandere )_

***SHE THINGS YOU ARE CUTE ENOUGH TO EAT~**

  
A soft blush appeared on (Y/n) face as she read the thought that came attached to the update. She shook her head. No, she couldn't let that get to her. She shouldn't care about someone like that. Besides, this was a secret yandere character. Meaning that upon meeting with Mackenzie, they would fall in love.

"Oh well, I do have the worse luck, don't I?"

  
_**~~~DYNE'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

  
My... How lucky could I be? Eheh, to find such a sweet little darling just wandering around. Well, I quite wonder how much it will take for her to give herself to me. It will be truly fun to see~

  
_*****Time skip***** _

The moment that she came home, she went to bed. She was so tired that she couldn't even bother to eat anything. That's why, without even thinking she didn't even lock her door before going to bed. She never actually thought of the possibility that someone would come in and try anything with her. How stupid she was.

  
_**~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Where was she? Wasn't Mutt enough? Ehehe, of course. She needed to go out and have fun with some other monster. I can still smell the magic of another monster on her. Disgusting. I was so kind, so, so kind. Well, she didn't want to become friends my way, then I'll just need to befriend her in her way.

She walked to her door, suddenly feeling weird. Was I going to do this? I didn't even know her for one day and now I was acting like a jealous boyfriend. I don't even care about her. Why the hell? I thought that as I pulled the door, to find it surprisingly open. Dark thoughts clouded my mind again. She left the door unlocked on purpose, didn't she? Such a whore. What an idiot I was for even thinking of feeling bad about what I'm about to do.

  
_**~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

  
So, friends spend time together, right? I read that once in one of my 'how to make a friend' books. NOT THAT I NEED THEM OR ANYTHIng... J-Just wanted to bless them with my presence reading them... Yup, not because I wanted to learn how to be a friend. Not because of that. I don't know what you are talking about.

Well, anyway, I read about sleepovers. So, I as the kind and understanding friend that I was, was going to go and ask (Y/n) if she wanted to have a sleepover with me. You would imagine my surprise when I came inside and found Stretch and (Y.n) already having a sleepover! Ah!~ So unfair!... I couldn't help but scream out "UNFAIR! UNFAIR! UNFAIR! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was clear that my scream woke some of the others up.... (Y/n) included? What? Wait, if (y/n) was asleep and Stretch on top of her... He tried to have a sleepover without her knowing?! That's so evil! "SAAAAAAANS~ SAAAAAAAAAAAAANS! SAAAAAAANS" I started to scream, before (Y/n) joined in too. See, she didn't want to have a sleepover with you, idiot!

  
_**~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I looked over to the door, a frown on her face. When I was about to start, this idiot had to come. Why the hell is he here anyway, in his bunny sleepwear?! My, what a whore. She was even willing to fuck someone like Blackberry. The moment he tried to scream, I tried to stop him, but my yelling woke (Y/n) up. Now she was yelling too, a horrified look on her face as she pushed me off of her... I didn't like the look of disgust on her face...

  
DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!

  
_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

You could imagine my surprise when I heard Blackberry screaming so much. The scream was coming from... (Y/n) room!? Oh, what did that human do? I will kick her out if she hurt anyone. No, I will kill her if she even dared. I arrived at the room as fast as I could, before seeing the scene inside. There, (Y/N) was yelling at Stretch, covering her half-naked body as Stretch had a blank look on his face. I turned to Blackberry who was wearing his nightwear and had a pillow with a children's book in one of his hands. "What happened?" I asked him, as he began to explain. It took me a second to understand what happened.

"Stretch, you overboard here!" I yelled. As much as I hated her, actually trying to assault her was not the answer. I looked over to (Y/n), before feeling pity... Maybe we were being a little bit too harsh. She might be... not the best person, but no one deserves to be afraid to even sleep in their bed.

"Are-... Are you okay?" I asked her after I finished dealing with Stretch. Strangely, the taller skeleton didn't even try to fight back. "Do I look fine to you!? I was almost assaulted in my sleep. How can I feel safe here?!" It was true. What Stretch did was horrible. "I'" Before I could say anything, she stopped me "Don't even start. You aren't sorry. Get the hell out of here..." she said, pushing me off her bed. I would be angry if this was any other situation, but after what she went through, I couldn't bring myself to yell at her. "Yeah... Hey, how about you join us for breakfast-" She stopped me again "No. Just go... I don't want to see you" I just nodded, getting up and heading out, about to grab Blackberry to go, but she stopped me "He can stay..."

.... What? Why can he stay and I can't?

_**UPDATED** _

  
**SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 9 )_  
 _(TRUST: -79 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 78 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 89 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 68 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 80 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 29 )_  
 _(Sanity: 60 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_

_***WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?**_

_**~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I looked at Sans leaving, an ugly expression on his face. Did he want to have a sleepover too? Oh well, mhwehehehe, of course, the human was going to choose me as her sleepover friend! "...Ehe, you look cute. Did you have a nightmare? come on, I'll keep the bad dreams away" Before I could say anything, she got up from her bed, pulling her shirt back down, covering her skip and lumps of meat, before picking me up and putting into her bed. Well, this wasn't exactly what the book said about sleepovers, but... It was comfortable so I'm going to complain. Besides, the human seems to be sad. Best to play along... That's what friends do, right?

  
_**UPDATED** _

  
**BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 39 )_  
 _(TRUST: 1 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 68 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 98 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 13 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 89 )_  
 _(Sanity: 85 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_

  
_***NOT THE SMARTEST OUT HERE, BUT A GOOD FRIEND NONETHELESS**_


	3. Chapter 3: An eventful talk (Day 3, morning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! The sanity of some characters is falling down, meaning a bad end is coming closer! Thankfully, she fixed that, but oh no! Misunderstandings! Oh geez, at least everything ended a-okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thank you, everyone, for reading today's Chapter. I hope you will like it. If you have a second to spare, answering the questions below would really help the story proceed.))
> 
> 1\. Should the reader use the LOVE POTIONS on...
> 
> a. Hickory (+15 x2 LOVE)(+80 Obsessiveness, +75 possessiveness. + 10 Jealousy)  
> b. Sans (+5 x2 LOVE) (+150 Obsessiveness, +30 Possessiveness, +40 Jealousy)  
> c. Red (+25 x2 Love) (+5 Obsessiveness, +19 Possessiveness, +120 Jealousy)
> 
> 2\. Should the reader...
> 
> a. buy a gift for Lucky (+2 Love, +1 Obsessiveness, + 10 Possessiveness, +130 Jealousy) (- 10 LOVE for Tatters, Stretch, and Blackberry)(- 16 dollars)  
> b. Invite on a date Tatters (+25 Love, +20 Obsessiveness, +39 Possessiveness, +9 Jealousy) (-30 LOVE for everyone expect Patch and Hickory) (-36 dollars)  
> c. Prepare dinner for the protagonist (+20 Love for everyone expect Blackberry, Patch, Hickory, and Tatters) (+ @?!@?)
> 
> 3\. The reader shouldn't...
> 
> a. Follow after Mutt and help him   
> b. hold a grudge against the protagonist  
> c. Trust Lucky that easily
> 
> ((Remember, every choice will heavily affect the story. One minor choice can bring the antagonist to a bad end before her time. Not only will she lose many items but she'll lose a lot of stats too. Maybe even a chance to go home))

_**Chapter 3: An eventful talk (Day 3, morning)** _

  
(Y/n) was still shocked up by what had happened the previous night. But of course, she was! Who wouldn't be!? She wasn't sure about the others, but being almost assaulted in her sleep wasn't exactly what she wanted to wake up to. How could she ever relax even for a second now!?

"Human? Are You Alright?" Blackberry's voice scared (Y/n) for a second before she remembered that in a state of shock, she allowed blackberry to stay. Well, at least nothing too bad had happened, right? And she felt a little bit safer having someone around, someone who wasn't originally trying to kill her. And seeing his danger levels drop so much the past day or so, it made her feel better.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, still a little shaken up after last night. Did you sleep okay?" she asked, rubbing her eyes before a yawn escaped her. Now that she looked at him, he was much smaller than her. She even picked him up last night, right? And he almost weighted nothing. One of the boxes she carried to her room weighted more.

"Hey, Berry? How tall are ya?" Blackberry seemed to freeze up for a second before answering " I'm 4'10! IS THAT A PROBLEM HUMAN!?" Oh my, she was right. He is short. Isn't that like the average height of a 12-year-old?... Is he so young?! It would make sense. It really would. The clothes, the way he acted, even how his mind worked!... Wait for no. He is the older brother between Patch and himself, so that would make Patch even younger when canonically Patch is at the very least 19... Did Blackberry have some mental issues she knew nothing about? "I'm 5'8. Well, um, if you ever wish to be carried around, please ask! You are very light" She said, sharing her height. That seemed to anger Blackberry a little bit "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP HUMAN!" Before getting off from her bed, with a... children's book and a pillow in hand? When did he get those?

A soft smile appeared on her as she laughed. Even if he did seem angry while talking, she didn't think he was. Ya know how every shitty game's antagonist has that one friend that stays with them until the very end, no matter the bad deeds that they do throughout the game? Well, she wanted to believe that Blackberry was that for her. 

  
_**~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Gee! That human doesn't understand a man's pride at all! Sure, I'm short, but it doesn't mean that I don't feel shy about it! I drink a cup of milk every single day for breakfast but it doesn't help me grow taller! It's annoying that everyone else is so much taller than me! Even my little brother! Ahh!

Well, at least the human seemed to be doing better. I'm not sure what made her so scared yesterday, to the point of having her fall asleep crying, but I'm happy she isn't sad anymore. Friends shouldn't cry when they are with other friends. Friends are supposed to make their friend feel better. I read that in my newest friendship book, chapter 26...

Oh! The human gave me a nickname! That means that we are already on the 5 stages of friendship! I thought that we would skip this stage, but it seems not! Very good, I do not like skipping things. Like a healthy breakfast! That's why I'm going to my room to get dressed and go down to have breakfast!... I wonder why human doesn't join us? 

  
_**\---------------------------------------------------------------** _

_**CONGRATULATIONS HOST! YOU MANAGED TO UNLOCK SECRET INFORMATION** _   
_**ON THE SKELETONS BY ASKING A QUESTION! KEEP GOING LIKE THIS** _   
_**AND YOU WILL FIND OUT MUCH MORE! GOOD LUCK HOST!** _

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------** _

_**RELATIONSHIPS: LOVE INTERESTS** _

1. **SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 5 )_  
 _(TRUST: -89 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 78 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 80 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 60 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 78 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 50 )_  
 _(Sanity: 66 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_

***SEEMS IN A GOOD MOOD BECAUSE OF HIS SUNSHINE.**

  
2\. **PAPYRUS** 'The Liar' _(LOVE: - 36 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 38 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 39 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 73 )_  
 _(Sanity: 76 )_  
 _(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 7'4_  
***IT WOULD BE BEST TO NOT COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST IF YOU WISH TO LIVE**

  
3\. **Red** 'The sentry' _(LOVE: - 60 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 79 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 80 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 38 )_  
 _(Sanity: 37 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 4'11_

  
***STILL CAN'T FORGET WHAT HE SAW IN THE SHOWER**

  
 **4\. BOSS** ' The guard captain ' _(LOVE: - 49 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 84 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 94 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 38 )_  
 _(Sanity: 39 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bacchedere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 8'4_

  
***DESPISES YOU. WILL SMASH YOUR SKULL IN IF HE SEES YOU RIGHT NOW**

  
5 **. LUCKY** ' The manipulator ' _(LOVE: - 96 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 38)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 24 )_  
 _(Sanity: 34 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'4_

  
***IN A VERY GOOD MOOD. STILL, DON'T APPROACH HIM**

  
6\. **STRETCH** ' the puppet ' _(LOVE: -10 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 48 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 98 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -97 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 88 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 25 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 58 )_  
 _(Sanity: 48 )_  
 _(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 6'2_

  
***HAS CALMED DOWN AND THOUGHT ABOUT HIS ACTIONS. WISHES TO TALK**

  
7\. **RAZZ** ' The lord ' _(LOVE: - 72 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 2 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 73 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 37 )_  
 _(Sanity: 83 )_  
 _(Dere type: Oujidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'3_

  
***STILL DOESN'T KNOWLEDGE YOUR EXISTANCE**

  
8\. **MUTT** ' The wild dog ' ( _LOVE: 2 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 78 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 89 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -99 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 20 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 89 )_  
 _(Sanity: 87 )_  
 _(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 6'3_

  
***THANKFUL FOR WHAT YOU DID. OWNS YOU ONE**

 **9\. BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard '  _(LOVE: 40 )_  
 _(TRUST: 5 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 68 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 98 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 10 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 89 )_  
 _(Sanity: 90 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 4'10_

  
***FEELS COMFORTABLE AROUND YOU. WISHED TO BE A GOOD FRIEND**

  
10\. **PATCH** ' The Loyal pet ' _(LOVE: 3 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 29 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 93 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 78 )_  
 _(Sanity: 69 )_  
 _(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 6'4_

  
***SEES HOW HIS BROTHER LIKES YOU. DOESN'T SEE ANYTHING SPECIAL IN YOU, BUT DOESN'T HATE YOU EITHER**

- _ **\-------------------------------**_

  
_**RELATIONSHIPS: SECRET CHARACTERS** _

  
1 **. HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 6 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 97 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -90 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 100 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 13 )_  
 _(Sanity: 3 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_

  
***BEEN FOLLOWING YOU FOR A WHILE NOW. YOU SEEM LIKE A GOOD PERSON**

  
 **2\. TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' _(LOVE: 8 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -92 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 68 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 100 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 10 )_  
 _(Sanity: 1 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'8_

  
***IS JEALOUS OF BLACKBERRY. WOULD YOU ACCEPT HIM AS A FRIEND TOO?**

  
_**|| WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! THE MOMENT SOMEONE'S SANITY HIT'S 0, THEY WILL ATTACK YOU! TRY AND RAISE THE SANITY BY HANGING AROUND WITH THEM!||**_

**3\. DYNE** ' _The lesser evil' (LOVE: 19 )_  
 _(TRUST: -99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 97 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 79 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 47 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 76 )_  
 _(Sanity: 87 )_  
 _(Dere type: Teasedere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 8'_

***ALREADY FORGOT ABOUT YOU**

  
_**MORE TO BE UNLOCKED.** _

  
_**\-------------------------** _

  
_**RELATIONSHIP: PROTAGONIST** _

  
1 **. MACKENZIE** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: !?@@? )_  
 _(TRUST: @?@! )_  
 _(Possessiveness: ?@@? )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: !@?@? )_  
 _(Jealousy: !?@?@ )_  
 _(Danger levels: ?@! )_  
 _(Mental stability: !?@ )_  
 _(Sanity: !?@ )_  
 _(Dere type: Undere + ?@#?@!? )_  
 _(Height: 5'8_

  
***, BE CAREFUL. THE MORE TIME SHE SPENDS WITH THE SKELETONS, THE MORE THEIR LOVE DROPS**

  
_**\----------------------** _   
_**|ACHIVEMENTS UNLOCKED|** _   
_**\----------------------** _

1\. **BLACKBERRY'S SAVIOUR** \- _gives a good starting relationship with Blackberry and Patch. an additional item, **ONE WISH GRANTED** (The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise)_

2\. **TASTY LOOKING TREAT** \- _gives a good starting relationship with Hickory and Tatters. An additional item, **SECRET PROTECTOR** (The item will protect you one time from a dangerous situation. One-time use item. Can avoid a bad end.)_

3\. **PITIFUL BEING** \- _Congrats! you've made one of the Love interests pity you. Most of the things you will do now will be seen as pitiful to that love interest. If you play it right, you can rise your **LOVE** levels with them. To lose this achievement, reach a level 20 LOVE with that character. Aditional item, **CRYING FOR ATTENTION** (This item allows you to beg for anything from the love interest who pity's you, but you will lose 5 LOVE levels. Unlimited item until you lose the skill **PITYFUL BEING** )_

4\. **JOBLESS AND NOT SO HOMELESS** \- _Congrats! You don't have a place to stay outside of with your friend! You better do whatever she wants or you might end up homeless. An additional item, **ABSOLUTE FOLLOWER** (This item forces you to do everything the protagonist tells you to do or you'll go straight to a bad end. To make this item disappear, find yourself a job.)_

5\. **FIRST SECRET** \- _Congratulations! You've gained one of the secret skills, **CARING SOUL**! An additional item, **LOVE POTION** (If you use this item on someone, you'll be able to gain **LOVE** points twice as easily! One-time use item.)_

  
6\. **SANITY BREAKER** - _Congratulations! You gained the beautiful Achievement of **SANITY BREAKER**! It means that you are bringing more than one character to the brink of insanity! Be careful! You might just end up on the bad end of a knife like this! No additional items. To remove this achievement, bring the characters with under 5 sanities up to 5+ sanity!_

_**\-------------** _   
_**|ITEMS OWNED|** _   
_**\-------------** _

  
1\. **ONE WISH GRANTED (x2)** _(The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise)_

  
2\. **SECRET PROTECTOR (x2)** _(The item will protect you one time from a dangerous situation. One-time use item. Can avoid a bad end.)_

  
3\. **CRYING FOR ATTENTION** _(This item allows you to beg for anything from the love interest who pity's you, but you will lose 5 **LOVE** levels. Unlimited item until you lose the skill **PITYFUL BEING)**_

  
4\. **ABSOLUTE FOLLOWER** _(This item forces you to do everything the protagonist tells you to do or you'll go straight to a bad end. To make this item disappear, find yourself a job.)_

  
5\. **PHONE** _(This item allows you to be in contact with people. Currently no contacts. Phone allows you to see your stats and relationships!)_

  
6\. **38 DOLLARS** _(This is the only money you currently own! Remember, everyone hates you, so no one will give you anything! If you ask money from Blackberry/Patch, the **ONE WISH GRANTED** item will be used, as your **LOVE** level isn't high enough to ask for favors)_

  
_**\--------------** _   
_**|KNOWN SKILLS|** _   
_**\--------------** _

  
1\. **CARING SOUL** _\- Congratulations! Now people who you will help will gain twice as much trust and will feel comfortable with you. Many more events will open now that you possess this skill._

  
2\. **MONSTER FUCKER** _(This skill makes it harder for humans to befriend you! This skill was gained after helping Blackberry. Cursed skill, unable to lose it)_

  
3\. **MISUNDERSTANDING QUEEN** _(This skill allows you to enter many misunderstandings with characters, love interests, and side characters + Protagonist included! It's up to you to either make the misunderstanding help you raise or drop stats. Cursed skill, unable to lose)_

  
4\. **WELCOME TO THE DARK SIDE** _(This skill allows you to befriend the darker love interests faster. That includes the Swafell, Fellswap, and Underfell brothers. Cursed skill, unable to lose. Gained this skill for befriending a Fellswap first)_

Her eyes widened. She needed to be careful with Tatters and Hickory then. She didn't approach them before because of their intimidating height. She was really scared that they might want to eat her, especially Hickory. But now, it seemed that she didn't have much of a choice. It was either that or she would end up needing to use one of the items. Thought, she is glad that she gained more items. 

She wasn't sure why, but the moment that she opened her wardrobe, one thing caught her eyes. It was a simple black dress, who seemed to be knitted. It went just a little with above her knees and seemed to hug her body perfectly. The fact that it had long sleeves helped a lot. Putting underneath grey leggings, she put on the dress, before slipping on some black socks and slippers. She didn't have the energy to go and take a shower right now. And even if she did, she was too afraid. Stretch could teleport too.

Now, what should she do? Everyone was probably having breakfast. It was clear that no one wanted her there. Maybe Blackberry, but outside of that, she wasn't welcomed. She wasn't going to risk her life for one person. Even if Blackberry was a... Friend?... Well, she wasn't going to risk it.

"Mh, if I remember correctly, no one liked the horror brothers eating breakfast with them... mh, were was Tatters room again?" She muttered under her breath as she was walking through the corridor that had all the rooms on. See, the mansion had three floors, not including the basement. On the first floor, the main living room, dining room, and a few other stuff like the kitchen are made. On the second floor, all the rooms are made. The third floor is where all the entertainment rooms are. The basement is divided into two sections. One is were Sans' lab is while the other is Patch's workplace. Why did she know that? Game.

She walked to the very end of the corridor before she came face to face with a door. Unlike all the doors, it was simple. No personality at all to it. Just a small paper stuck to the door, on which, written in shaky letters "Don't disturb". If she was right, this was Tatters and Hickory's room, right? the others didn't even have the decency to give the two tallest monsters a room of their own...

She hesitated a little bit, before knocking on the door. She was about to knock another time but the door opened. She came face to face with none other than Tatters, as he was heavily leaning down. From inside of the room, she saw Hickory on the floor, smiling up at her. "...What... Is... It Human?" Slowly asked Tatters. "Well, I just thought of visiting my fellow roommates who aren't exactly welcomed downstairs," She said, chuckling awkwardly. Was that the right thing to say? She was about to open her mouth again, but Tatters simply moved out of the way to let her in, while Hickory waved to her a little bit. 

To say the least, the two were... creepy. She wasn't comfortable being alone in this room with them, but did she have a choice? Exactly, she didn't. She needed to raise their sanity or she would end up being their next meal. Maybe this was exactly the moment that it would happen. She never thought about it.

".. I heard about what happened yesterday, human, ehehe," Hickory spoke the moment that Tatters closed the door and sat down on the floor too. She looked around before sitting on the bed. It seemed that neither of the skeletons minded it. Now that she noticed, the room was very bare and Tatters was sitting exactly next to the door...

"Um, yeah... Still, kind of shaken up.. Didn't want to be next to any of them... Eheh...eh...If I'm disturbing you, I can go.." But Tatters didn't move from his spot. He just stared at her. It seemed that the tallest skeleton wasn't that good at conversation. That's why Hickory spoke again.

"Eh, It's okay, kiddo. We aren't exactly the most visited skeletons here, so any attention is welcomed. Though, I'm surprised you didn't visit Blackberry or Mutt instead" Hickory said, bitterness in his voice. She looked over to Tatters, who seemed to be frowning. "W-Well... I'm not exactly friends with any o-" Hickory interrupted her "Ya could have fooled me and mah bro"

They stayed quiet for the next five minutes. The silence was eating away at her, especially with the two staring at her. She was beginning to tremble a little bit. They would snap her in two in a second. Why did she decide to do this?! ".. Listen... Didn't want ta scare ya kiddo. Calm down" Hickory said next, seeing as she was now trembling like a leaf "If ya wanna leave, Tats gonna move, right bro?" Just as Hickory said, Tatters began doing as he was told, until (Y/n) Stopped him "N-No! It's not that... The real reason for me coming here is that I don't feel welcomed by the others, ya know? I mean, Sans saw what happened and what did he do to Stretch? Nothing. Nothing. I just needed to be with someone that didn't exactly judge me by what Mackenzie or whoever else said about me. Having a friend or two in this hellhole would be helpful until I'm able to leave"

The silence came over again. The only thing that could be heard was bone-rattling as Tatters stood up, still heavily leaning down before he walked over to where she sat down and sat on the floor next to her. With one of his big hands, that was almost as big as her head, he began caressing her hair. She felt confused.

"Well, aren' ye lucky kiddo? Mah bro just wanted to be friends too." without thinking, she blurted out "Do you want to be friends too?" She covered her mouth right after. This was bad. She needed to get out fast before she made things wors- "Yeah, course. My bro's friends are my friends too. We come as a package, ya know?" He said, placing one of his hands on her leg and petting it a few times before retreating his hand back to his side. "Oh, I'm happy then. Two friends in one go! Lucky me! hehe..eh.." She said, forcing a burst of laughter. "Ya think they finished having breakfast?" Asked Hickory. She thought for a moment "Mh, Yeah, I mean, they did finish around this time yesterday. "great, let's go, bro, (Y/n). Let's have some breakfast" Before she could say anything, Tatters picked her up and the three of them were out of their room.

Just like (y/n) predicted, the others had finished breakfast. The only people left downstairs were Blackberry who was doing the dishes, Patch who was taking a nap while leaning on the dining room table, and Stretch who was watching the television on the sofa. "I LEFT SOME BREA-! UNHAND (y/N) RIGHT THIS MOMENT" Blackberry said, when he saw Tatters carrying (Y/n) into the kitchen. At that, he began to hold her tighter, actually starting to hurt her. 

"I-It's fine Berry! I felt a little tired so Tatters was kind enough to carry me, isn't that right?" A low chuckle escaped from Hickory "Berry? Nicknames already? Damn, and I thought you said Blackberry wasn't your friend" The moment those words left Hickory's lips, a sad look appeared on Blackberry's face. (Y/n) started to feel worried, as she began to struggle against Tatters "L-Let me g-... Berry, hey, come on! L-Listen, I ca-" But before she could finish, he was already gone. She cursed under her breath. Why was it so easy to enter a misunderstanding!? A frown appeared on her face.

"Aw, come on, ya said it yourself. Besides, ya got us here. No need for another friend, right Tats?" Said Hickory, as Tatters nodded, holding her less tightly, but still enough to not make her be able to escape. "Guys..." Hickory waved her off "relax. We'll let you go after we all have breakfast." 

  
_ *****Time skip***** _

Okay, breakfast does NOT last over 3 hours! (Y/n) felt uncomfortable, especially with Stretch 'secretly' staring at the 4 of them. Oh yeah, Patch decided to wake up and join their conversation. She found out that Patch and the other two got somewhat along. That was.. nice? "Guys, It's been 3 hours. I think I should go..." But Tatters didn't seem to want to let her go. Oh, you might be asking, where was she currently? Well, on the tallest skeleton's lap of course. "Come on kiddo. We're just spendin' time with our new friend." But she needed to go to Blackberry. "... Okay... But Please Visit Again" Tatters said, letting her go. She let out a sigh of relief before giving a quick hug to both Hickory and Tatters. "I promise, but please don't keep me so long next time. Or I won't visit as often. I hope other stuff to do too, ya know!" And before they could say anything, she was bored.

  
_***PING*** _

  
_**UPDATED** _

_**RELATIONSHIPS: SECRET CHARACTERS** _

  
1\. **HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 15 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 90 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -95 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 98 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 13 )_  
 _(Sanity: 9 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_

  
***FINDS YOU ENTERTAINING. WON'T TRY TO HURT YOU UNLESS YOU HURT TATTERS**

  
2\. **TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' _(LOVE: 48 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -52 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 88 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 100 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 10 )_  
 _(Sanity: 1 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'8_

  
***STILL JEALOUS OF BLACKBERRY BUT HAPPY THAT YOU ARE HIS FRIEND NOW**

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTERESTS** _

9\. **BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 10 )_  
 _(TRUST: -5 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 68 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 98 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 39 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 50 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 69 )_  
 _(Sanity: 70 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 4'10_

  
***WAS HE NOT A GOOD ENOUGH FRIEND? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE SOMEONE ELSE TO BE FRIENDS WITH? WHY DON'T YOU SEE HIM AS A FRIEND? IT'S HURTS VERY BADLY...**

  
10\. **PATCH** ' The Loyal pet ' _(LOVE: 13 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 29 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -98 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 93 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 88 )_  
 _(Sanity: 79 )_  
 _(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 6'4_

  
***AFTER SPENDING A LONG BREAKFAST WITH YOU, HE SEES YOU AS A POSSIBLE FRIEND, BUT DOESN'T LIKE THAT YOU HURT HIS BROTHER'S FEELINGS.**

The moment that she got out of the living room, she ran over to blackberry's room, not even noticing Stretch following after you. She arrived at the room and began banging on the door. "Berry? Are you inside? co-" she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked over to who it was, only to see Stretch. "He's... He ran out of the house... He's not here" Stretch said, a blank look on his face. 

"Leave me alone... I don't want to talk to you after what you tried to do yesterday" A look of disgust appeared on her face. "Leave-" He covered her mouth. That made her panic. Was he going to try something again? But he didn't move to do anything. Nothing. "... Are you calm now? I just want to talk" He said, taking his hand away from her mouth "... Yeah, well, we are already talking."

"Listen, I don't know what happened yesterday. It was like I wasn't myself... I'm so sorry for what I did. I don't expect you to forgive me, but please don't look at me like that" Of course she wasn't going to forgive him. Even if he got her the moon as a forgiveness gift, she wouldn't... It's not something she could forget, ever.

"You don't deserve my respect, nor a different look. So don't... Don't ask me to look at you differently. If you want me to look at you differently, then you better work towards my forgiveness" She said, a frown on her face. He stared at her face, before giving a weak smile "Seems fair... Ehe, I'll start by tellin' ye were Black ran off too. Said something about the park or somethin'.." And with that, he began walking towards his room.

  
~ _ **~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~**_

  
I didn't expect her to forgive me. And she didn't. At least she didn't try to murder me. I'm such an idiot. Why the hell did I even think that was right... Well, I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. I wasn't lying about that. After I returned to my room, I started to drink some of the honey that Mackenzie gifted to me. That was when I started to have those weird thoughts.

... What's wrong with me? Why do I blame everyone else but myself?

_**~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Not friends? Not friends?! NOT FRIENDS!? What did he mean by not friends? They were friends, right? (Y/n) sa-... She never said it, did she? Wait, she did! she did say she wanted to be friends! So she was lying!... Razz was right, humans are the worse creatures out there... 

_**~~~TATTERS POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I'm happy. It feels warm and fuzzy inside. I have a new friend and my brother seems to be a little bit happy too. The other human said bad things about this human, but I don't think it's true. My brother checked her soul and nothing bad is written on it. Nothing that would come even close to what the other human said...Why didn't the other Sanses not notice that? Weren't their soul checking skills better than my brother's? Weren't they suppose to be the judges?

  
_**~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

  
It was hilarious. Honestly. How the hell did my younger self not notice that (y/n) weren't all those bad things? I mean, there is a level of stupidity someone can fall into, and Sans reached below that. Oh well, better for my bro, right? He seemed too happy to find a friend. Well, as long as the kiddo didn't do anything stupid, then why should I worry? Worse comes worse, we'll have an extra piece of meat for dinner.

_ **~~~PATCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

  
I'm confused. She seemed funny, not like Mackenzie described her. She wasn't spoiled. She didn't bring guys over. sure, it's just the third day, but still. By how Mackenzie described her, she should already have at least 5 guys over. Hickory also allows her to be next to his bro, so it's clear that she's not as bad as Mackenzie is trying to make her be. I wonder what's the deal with those two humans?

  
_**~~~BACK TO (Y/N)~~~** _

  
Stretch was about to enter his room, but (y/n) called after him. He stopped and looked at her. She felt like an idiot, but she didn't even know where any of the parks were. "You want to prove that you are a story? show me where the park is. But if you try anything funny, I'll fight back this time." Stretch smiled a little bit, before walking over to her. He was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but she moved away from him "DON'T. touch me."

_*****Time skip***** _

time passed and they finally arrived at the park. Just as (y/n) had expected, Stretch was trying to get handsy with her. Each time he did, she hit him and told him to back off. That seemed to get him to stop for a little bit before trying again. She really couldn't understand what was hit deal?! Didn't he understand what no meant? Didn't he understand that she wasn't interested? If she had a choice, she would have chosen someone else. But if she would have taken any of the horror brothers with her, then Blackberry wouldn't forgive her, she was sure about that. While if she took his brother, he might not forgive her to keep face.

While they were reaching for Blackberry, Stretch began to speak "(Y/n), can I ask you something?" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off her shoulder, just like every other time he did this. Touching her shoulder was the tamest thing he had done. It was truly disgusting. At some point, he tried to raise the behind of her dress.

"Sure, but if you try to touch me again, help me Asgore, I will kill you," she said, glaring at him, only to get a smile from him "Why are you trying too much for Blackberry? He's just being childish." Of course, Stretch wouldn't understand. Someone who had no moral compass, couldn't understand the need to survive. "Well, he's my friend, isn't he? Of course, I'm going to search for him" she said, sighing. "Friend? you took 3 hours to even realize he was gone from the house". Well, he had a point. She wasn't the best friend out there, but she tried, didn't she!? "Well, excuse me, it wasn't you stuck on Tatters lap, feeling like he was squeezing the living daylights out of you, now where you!? I tried to get out but the more I struggled, the more he would tighten his grip. He has the strength of a bear, I tell you"

"Can I ask you something else?" Stretch was already getting on her nerves. Why was he acting as he cared for her consent now, when he didn't yesterday? "Just get it over with" It was clear she was annoyed "Sure thing. Why are you giving me a second chance?" Now, this wasn't the question she expected. She took a second to reply, "Well, why wouldn't I? I didn't like what you tried to do yesterday. But... But like you've said, you weren't in your right state of mind... You seemed to be a decent guy just that morning. I think I just want to be friends with that Stretch again, I guess. I'm not an angel myself, I've done things I regret, that's why I feel like giving you a second chance is the right thing to do. But I'll give you a word of advice. A second chance will never be the same as the first chance. Even the smallest mistake will make everything go to waste. I know from experience"

As Stretch was about to say something, She noticed Blackberry on one of the swings. She smiled and ran over to him. "Oh, my Asgore! I finally found you. Mind if I join?" He didn't reply as she sat down on one of the other swings. "WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU SEEMED TO BE HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH YOUR NEW FRIENDS" He said, making her feel conscious about the fact that she indeed did leave him for over 3 hours. He must have waited for her to come if he didn't move places from here and even told Stretch were he was going...

"I'm so sorry for not coming sooner. I was afraid... Afraid that I will cross the line" she needed to lie her way out of this. Especially now that Stretch wasn't close enough to hear. He was standing further away, leaning against one of the trees but still watching the two. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HUMAN?" He asked, confused, finally looking up "Well, you are great. I wasn't sure if you even saw me as a friend or not. I didn't want to cross the boundary by assuming anything. Hickory just... probably misunderstood." Blackberry thought for a moment, before laughing "OF COURSE I'M GREAT HUMAN! WELL, THIS IS YOUR LUCKY DAY, AS I, THE MARVELOUS BLACKBERRY, AGREE TO BECOME YOUR FRIEND. DON'T MAKE ME REGRET IT HUMAN!" He said, jumping off from the swing and running over to (Y/n) before opening his arms wide. She stared at him for a second, before a wide smile appeared on her face, misunderstanding what he was hinting at and picked him up.

The moment she did, he began screaming, his face erupting into a deep purple "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUMAN!? PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT A BABY BONES! I DO NOT NEED YOU TO CARRY ME" She seemed to be surprised as she put him down. At that time, Stretch began jogging over to the two "Everything alright here?" she nodded before saying "I thought he wanted me to pick him up, but it seems I misunderstood." She said, feeling a little bit embarrassed. 

"Geez, you are a misunderstanding's queen. First Red and now Black?" Stretch laughed, and (y.n) couldn't help but feel a little bit comfortable. But then the memory of yesterday came back. "HUMAN, I'M HUNGRY. I DEMAND TO BE FED" He said, pulling on her sleeve to get her attention. At that, she began to sweat. This was bad. She didn't have enough money to feed herself, let alone two others.

"Eh, don't sweat it. I'll pay. Need ta be forgiven, remember? anyways, whatcha want to eat?" He asked, looking at her. Blackberry was about to say something, but Stretch interrupted him "I'm asking her, not you". She glared at him for that "Don't talk to Berry like that. I'll eat wherever he wants to go and eat." 

  
_*****Time skip***** _

  
They finally arrived at the cafe. It wasn't anything special, but it felt cozy. All three of them walked over to one of the tables, before finally reaching a seat with a nice view. Or one that Blackberry liked.

Soon after, their waiter arrived. "HELLO, WHAT COULD I GET-... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" (y/n) couldn't believe her eyes. The one and only, terrific Boss was working here... In such a cozy place? And he seemed to fit in perfectly? She blinked a few times, and even pinched to see if she was dreaming.

"HURRY UP. I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY. REAL CUSTOMERS ARE WAITING" She nodded before Blackberry began to order. Then Stretch. In the very end, she ordered something too "Well.. um, I would like a Caffe mocha, an Affogato, a few Buttery Raspberry Crumble Bars and one slice of Coconut Cream Crepe Cake" She looked over to Stretch as she spoke, while he smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She felt a little bit shy ordering so much, but Stretch seemed to be okay with it, so why not? "IS THAT ALL?" Stretch nodded, "GREAT, I'LL BRING YOU THE ORDER SOON" He replied, before heading back into the backroom.

  
"..Fucking monsters.. not only they are stealing our jobs but our women too" (Y/n) heard some whispers from the nearby table. She simply ignored it and toned into listening to one of Blackberry's stories.

_*****time skip***** _

"Hey, monster! Why don't you just go back from the hole that you came from?" That was what she heard when Boss came from the backroom with some orders. She expected him to yell back at them, but he simply stayed quiet, but not before saying a quick apology and doing his job. He was more professional than she expected him to be. Seeing how he always yelled at everyone at home, she was weirded out by how tame he was now.

"Hey, monster! don't go-" she couldn't do it anymore. "Can you shut the fuck up? Someone is trying to enjoy their time here and if all you will do is yell, then get the fuck out" She said, a blank look on her face. "The one who's yelling is that monster!" Said the elder man. She rolled her eyes "At least his voice is much more pleasant than yours." When she finished saying that, some other costumers did the same thing as her. After almost all of the store was against the two men, they decided to get out, without even paying. But Boss didn't chase after them. It wasn't worth it. 

When he came over to her table, he muttered: "Didn't Need To Say All Of That" she already had the MONSTER FUCKER achievement. Might as well help someone out. Besides, she really couldn't enjoy herself by all the yelling.

_***PING*** _

_**UPDATED** _

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

1\. **BOSS** ' The guard captain ' _(LOVE: - 39 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 74 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 74 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 48 )_  
 _(Sanity: 49 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bacchedere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 8'4_

  
***DOESN'T LIKE YOU, BUT WON'T ATTACK YOU WITHOUT A REASON**

2\. **STRETCH** ' the puppet ' _(LOVE: 1 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 28 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 98 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -77 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 98 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 15 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 68 )_  
 _(Sanity: 53 )_  
 _(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 6'2_

  
***THANKFUL THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO GIVE HIM A SECOND CHANCE**

3\. **BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 40 )_  
 _(TRUST: 10 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 68 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 98 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 59 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 40 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 79 )_  
 _(Sanity: 67 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 4'10_

  
***HAPPY TO HAVE MADE UP. EXCITED FOR THE DELICIOUS 'FOOD'**


	4. Chapter 4: Painful truths and LOVE POTIONs (day 3, evening)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear antagonist finally used an item! Well, at least something good happened but... WHY ARE THINGS GETTING SO HARD TO DEAL WITH?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thank you for reading today's chapter! If you could answer these questions, it would help me write the next chapter faster! Thank you very much!))
> 
> 1\. The reader should lose to the protagonist...
> 
> a. Blackberry   
> b. Patch  
> c. Mutt
> 
> 2\. The reader should try to...
> 
> a. Raise Lucky's LOVE  
> b. Raise Tatters SANITY  
> c. Try to raise both of Lucky's and Tatters stats at the same time
> 
> 3\. The reader should search for comfort in...
> 
> a. Blackberry (+20 LOVE, -10 OBSESSIVENESS, - 5 POSSESSIVENESS, -2 JEALOUSY)  
> b. Sans (+ 5 LOVE, +39 OBSESSIVENESS, -2 POSSESSIVENESS, +54 JEALOUSY)  
> c. Razz ( - 20 LOVE, +40 OBSESSIVENESS, +30 POSSESSIVENESS, +79 JEALOUSY)
> 
> ((Remember, every choice will affect the story. Now not only the reader can get a bad end, but the character's closest to her too. Every choice has a heavy weight. But none is the right one. Just one holds less evil than the other.))

_**~~~UNKNOW'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

No, no, no! That idiot, what was she doing?! Why was she trying to seduce the skeletons? Doesn't she know her role? She needs to make them hate her... Oh no. I need to do something. I need to make the skeleton's like me again. If I don't... No, I shouldn't think about it. I know my role and I will go through with it. It's fine. Nothing's wrong. just because she got the idiot to like her and the creeps, it doesn't mean that I have lost. I won't stay in this damned game, even if I have to leave her behind. This isn't a game anymore. This is survival of the fittest. And I will be damned if I let her survive instead of myself. I'm sorry (Y/n), but no matter how much I like you, I won't give my life away so you would survive. I'm so sorry...

_**~~~BACK TO (Y/N)~~~** _

Evening. It meant that there were about two more events that could happen today. Sure, she could retire for the night or try something out. See, she was slowly beginning to gain more items. As much as she loved to keep them, she needed to fix a few of those bad relationships. Maybe with Hickory?... No, that smile of his gives her the creeps. And she did spend too much time with him today. She couldn't handle any more Hickory. Mh, maybe Sans then?... No, she was still angry with him for the fact that he didn't do anything to Stretch for what he did. Sans was supposed to be the head of the family so everyone had to listen to him. The fact that he did nothing to help her shows that he didn't care about what happens to her so everyone can do whatever they want to her. She doesn't want that. Mh, who else would be easy enough?

"Get the hell out of mah way, bitch!" Red said, pushing her before entering the kitchen. See, the thing was, she wasn't even on the way to the kitchen, so why did he push her? Well, to be an asshole, that's why. It was clear from the disgusted look on his face that he was still unable to forget what he saw in the kitchen. He acted as he had never seen a human body before. Well, her body was a little bit different, but it didn't mean that it was that bad.

"Honestly, you don't need to be so rude to me, you know that, right?" Well, he was already in her way, why not spend some time on him? She could also pour some of the potion in his food while he's not looking. It would be a win-win situation for her. She would not only be able to use her potion but also hopefully make him less annoying to her. 

"Well, freak, ya don't gotta follo' me, but look where ya at" He did have a point. But it was his fault for coming here and being so mean to her. She would have probably left him alone and went to annoy someone else. In such a situation, only he was the one at fault. "Aw, come on. After you saw my body, I think we are pretty close. Why do you need to be so rude to me?" She said as she leaned on the wall, chuckling a little bit. Red gave her the middle finger, not turning to look at her, but she could have sworn that a small red hue was glowing on his cheekbones. "Fuck off, won' you?"

While he was beginning to prepare the food, she was going through the inventory on her phone. She wasn't sure how to get the potion. She clicked on the icon. It soon showed a small tablet. It said:

  
_**\-----------------------------------------** _

_**CONGRATULATIONS HOST ON USING YOUR FIRST  
ITEM! WOULD YOU LIKE TO USE 'LOVE POTION'  
** _ __ _**ON RED ' THE SENTRY'?** _

_**\-----------------------------------------** _

_**  
\-----** _ __ _**\----  
** _ __ _**|YES|** _ __ _**|NO|  
\----- ** _ __ _**\----** _

She thought for a second, before nodding to herself and pressing the 'Yes' button. She waiting for a second, but nothing seemed to have happened. She checked, but the item was gone. Well, um, she should probably try to do something, right?

"Hey, need some help?" She asked, finally getting away from the wall and walking over to him. He looked up to her, sighing and nodding. "Yeah, sure, whatever. " Oh, yeah, she saw the effect. He was talking properly. That meant that he wasn't completely there. Well, good luck to her then.

"Sure thing. So, how have you been these past few days?" She was unsure of how to feel. Should she try to talk? If she would have known that she would need to have something planned out for this to work, she would have not used it like this without thinking about it. Well, what's done is done. She couldn't change it now.

"Well, first of all, I locked the keys of my car, inside of my car," He said, beginning to cut some vegetables. Did he eat those? "Why are you staring at me like this? I'm vegetarian. I don't eat meat"... What? Was the potion talking or was he seriously a vegetarian? He didn't exactly look like a vegetarian.

"Let me guess, I don't look like a vegetarian? Well, looks can deceive, yeah? I became a vegetarian on the surface. After seeing how cute all the animals were and shit, I couldn't bring myself to eat them" she slowly nodded her head. She didn't care about that, but maybe in the very future that could help her?

"Is that so? Anyone else in this house who's a vegetarian or a vegan?" If she was going to try and survive, it would be bad if she accidentally prepared a meat dish to a vegetarian or vegan. "Oh, not that I know of, Like, outside of Mackenzie. So, yeah. She's a vegetarian. She told me so" See, (Y/N) knew that was bullshit. In the game, Mackenzie ate meat when she was on a date with the other skeletons, meaning that she lied to him so he would like her more. It was a dick move, but (Y/n) Could somewhat understand. She would probably do the same if she was in the girl's situation. But she's in a worse situation than that. Just lying about her eating preferences won't help.

"That's interesting. Well, I could never get into that type of lifestyle, but I admire those who have the mental strength to resist anything with animal products" She didn't. Not that she was against that lifestyle. It was just not for her. All her life she wasn't a picky eater, so why would she become one now that she's older?

"Really? Nothing to admire. It's the same as eating meat, except you don't eat it. Ya know how ya have foods ya don' like? Well, it's the same here. I don' like meat, so I don' eat it" She nodded her head, before asking "But being a vegetarian means that you don't eat any animal products" Red, froze for a second "Wait... animals produce more than just meat?" Yeah, she wasn't going to go down that conversation today. "Yeah, but how about you ask Mackenzie about that, yeah? She's a vegetarian too, so she'll be able to explain much better than me. I only know about it from reading about it and having a few friends"

While the two were chatting about the most random things that they could think about, (Y/n) had gotten a great idea. She wanted to prove to Red and everyone else that Mackenzie wasn't a vegetarian. So what a better way to do that then to make a meal that someone who knew as little about being a vegetarian as Red would think it's a vegetarian meal, when in reality it wasn't? I mean, she won't use any meat and there will be a lot of greenery, but there will be some stuff like eggs and mayonnaise mixed in. What was she going to do? Well, she was going to prepare a salad for the girl. It was perfect. A salad for a fake vegetarian.

"Whatcha makin'?" without her noticing, he seemed to have switched back to talking to normal. It seemed that he was talking so weirdly because he was worried. Now that he wasn't worried anymore, he was talking normally "Well, I hadn't had the chance to thank Mackenzie properly, ya know? For letting me stay for free and all. So I thought of making her dinner or something. I know a wonderful salad receipt and I'm sure that she will love it. "

A smile appeared on Red's face "Finally, you are being somewhat normal. I mean, who wouldn't thank the person who helped them?" (Y/n) Nodded, forcing a smile to her face. The less he knew, the better it was.

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" She nodded her head as she put some eggs to boil, before moving to wash the vegetables. Was he going to ask about the receipt that she was using? Or was he going to ask something else? She was curious. "Sure, ask away bud" 

"Do all humans have... That thing?" she almost dropped the carrot that she was holding. Oh my, he was talking about the event in the bathroom. "I mean, I know that male humans have that. But, but yer like a girl... right?" A soft sigh escaped her. How could she explain this to him? How could she explain something like THAT? "Well, yes. Usually, girls don't have that. And yes, I'm a girl... But you see, some people are born with... both equipment, ya catch my drift?" Red slowly nodded his head "Well, I'm one of those people. I got both the girly parts and boyish ones. But I won't bore ya with the details. " 

"It's not borin'. I wanna know more" Red asked, not getting that she wasn't feeling comfortable with this. "Well, I'll put it like this. I don't like talking about such personal stuff with people who I don't even know. I wouldn't talk about it with Berry, or... Them, because frankly, it's a personal thing" She was not going to be questioned about such things. "Oh, tha's cool. I mean, we all have our privacy. Is cool" He said, smiling a little bit. She stared at him, confused. Why couldn't the others back away so easily from her? 

"Happy that we are on the same page then. Now, if you don't mind, I'll concentrate on preparing everything that I need." She nodded her head, ignoring the sound that came from her phone.

While she was preparing everything, she looked over to what he was doing. A look of disgust came over to her face as she saw that he was about to pour mustard on top of his... Salad? She couldn't exactly understand what he prepared but he looked proud of it. Was it even edible?

"You sure you want to pour that?" He looked up at her. Without breaking eye contact with her, he began pouring mustard on top of the 'salad', until there was nothing lest inside of the bottle. He threw the bottle and then began mixing everything, only then breaking eye contact.

"That's the most disgusting thing ever..." Red just chuckled at that, before starting to eat. "I mean, how can you eat that? It's more mustard than anything else" It was finally her turn to look disgusted. "duh, tha's the whole point, idiot"

"And you called me the freak" She joked, as he laughed along. Yeah, this had to be the effect of the potion. She wondered how much longer was the potion going to work. If it will stop working soon, then she will be in a deep mess. She might mess up and lose all the work she had been doing.

"Oh my! (N/N)! Red! What are you doing!" a cheerful voice came from the entrance to the kitchen. There, stood none other than the protagonist herself. What did that mean? Well, she was in deep trouble.

"Nothin' much, sweetheart. The idiot over there said that she wanted to thank you by making you a vegetarian meal. Told her yer a vegetarian like I" A nervous look appeared on Mackenzie's face, as she nodded, walking over to Red and kissing the side of his skull, before sitting down. Sly, wasn't she? Giving a kiss to the skeleton so he wouldn't notice the small mistakes that she will do? Well, nicely played miss protagonist. Nicely played.

_*****Time skip***** _

Time passed and finally, the meal had been prepared. Around the time that she finished preparing the meal, everyone started going downstairs to eat dinner. The reactions to her were very different. Some ignored her existence. Some clearly showed that she wasn't welcomed. Some were too embarrassed to look at her. And some asked her to pick them up. Wait, what?

"ARE YOU LISTENING, HUMAN!? I SAID, I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE. PICK ME UP SO I COULD REACH THE CUPBOARD" She blinked, looking around as everyone was looking at them. Wasn't he embarrassed to be picked up in the park? Why was he okay with being picked up while everyone was watching?

"Well, sure thing, I don't mind. Which cupboard are you trying to reach" he pointed with a finger to where he needed to reach. She walked over to him and picked him up. She was still surprised by how light he was. "THANK YOU, HUMAN. PUT ME DOWN NOW" She nodded, doing that. 

"DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOURSELF?! ARE YOU SOME SORT OF PET OR SOMETHING?!" The one who spoke up was none other than Razz. He was the one who had ignored her, so why was he being so heated up right now? Honestly, he shouldn't care at all how she acted with one of her allies. Besides, she liked carrying him. He was like a little doll.

"Well, I do-..." She stopped herself from fighting back. No, she shouldn't fight. The last thing that she needed was for people to hate her even more. "LET'S ALL CALM DOWN!" After some time, Lucky said, a huge smile on his face. "Must we always fight like this? Can't we all be happy and enjoy a nice dinner? Even is (Y/n) is here?" What does that bitch mean 'even if (y/n) is here?' Does she want to fight? Because she could fight. Oh, she could fight alright!

She needed to take a deep breath. It wasn't worth it. Not when everyone was around. If she wanted to beat the bitch up, she needed to have some allies that would back her up no matter what, and that would not be swayed by Mackenzie.

_*****Time skip***** _

Dinner was... intense. If looks could kill, or well, bring a bad end, then she wouldn't have enough SECRET PROTECTORs to save her. Worse was, that the only monster who somewhat liked her down there was Blackberry and he wasn't making it any better. As much as she appreciated him trying to be a friend, he was acting like a kindergartener.

"COME ON HUMAN! OPEN WIDE! SAY AAAH! YOU NEED TO EAT YOUR VEGGIES IF YOU WANT TO GROW BIG" How could she tell him that her growth had already stopped? A long time ago even. She noticed some of the others staring at her, in disgust as she did as she was told. She just didn't have the heart to say no.

"A-Ahh..." She said as Blackberry began feeding her. After already been fed half of the vegetables off his plate, she was sure that he was just trying to feed her the food that he didn't want to eat. She looked over to Patch, only to see him trying to keep his laughter in. It seemed that this wasn't the first time that he did that. The only difference, he chose a different target.

"W-well, how about you eat some?" She asked as he froze up. "Mh, what? Does the marvelous Blackberry fear eating veggies?" That seemed to get him to move again "OF-OF COURSE NOT, HUMAN! DO NOT SAY SUCH STUPID THINGS! THE MARVELOUS BLACKBERRY DOESN'T FEAR ANYTHING. I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!" He said, before? Taking a deep breath in? And putting one broccoli in his mouth, before slowly chewing it and then swallowing it. "S-SEE! THERE IS NOTHING THAT I FEAR HUMAN!" 

_*****Time skip***** _

_**RELATIONSHIPS: LOVE INTERESTS** _

1. **SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 25 )_  
 _(TRUST: -89 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 78 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 80 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 60 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 78 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 50 )_  
 _(Sanity: 66 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_

***HAPPY TO SEE EVERYONE GETTING ALONG**

  
2\. **PAPYRUS** 'The Liar' _(LOVE: - 16 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 38 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 39 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 73 )_  
 _(Sanity: 76 )_  
 _(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 7'4_  
***IS ANNOYED TO SEE YOU, BUT WON'T DO ANYTHING**

  
3\. **RED** 'The sentry' _(LOVE: 10 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 79 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 81 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -95 )_  
 _(Jealousy: 20 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 80 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 38 )_  
 _(Sanity: 37 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 4'11_

  
***HAS HIS DARLING, SO WHY DOES HE FEEL SO... WEIRD?**

  
**4\. BOSS** ' The guard captain '  _(LOVE: - 19 )  
(TRUST: - 74 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 74 )  
(Mental stability: 48 )  
(Sanity: 49 )  
(Dere type: Bacchedere + Yandere )  
(Height: 8'4_

  
***FINDS YOU TO BE EXTREMELY CHILDISH AND PATHETIC FOR NOT STANDING FOR YOURSELF**

  
5 **. LUCKY** ' The manipulator ' _(LOVE: - 76 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 38)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 24 )_  
 _(Sanity: 34 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'4_

  
***DESPISES YOU. STOP GETTING IN HIS WAY**

**||WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! DANGER AHEAD! YOU HAVE SOMEONE WHO'S HATE STATS ARE MORE THAN -60. FIX YOUR RELATIONSHIP IN THE NEXT 3 DAYS OR HAVE A BAD ENDING!||**

  
6\. **STRETCH '** the puppet ' _(LOVE: 1 )  
(TRUST: - 28 )  
(Possessiveness: - 98 )  
(Obsessiveness: -77 )  
(Jealousy: - 38 )  
(Danger levels: 15 )  
(Mental stability: 68 )  
(Sanity: 53 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_

  
***FINDS IT ANNOYING HOW FAST YOU AND BLACKBERRY MADE UP**

  
7\. **RAZZ** ' The lord ' _(LOVE: - 52 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 2 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 73 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 37 )_  
 _(Sanity: 83 )_  
 _(Dere type: Oujidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'3_

  
***STARTED TO SEE YOU AS NOTHING MORE BUT AN UGLY PET**

  
8\. **MUTT** ' The wild dog ' ( _LOVE: 22 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 78 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 89 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -99 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 20 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 89 )_  
 _(Sanity: 87 )_  
 _(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 6'3_

  
***IS INPAIN BUT DOESN'T WANT TO TROUBLE ANYONE**

 **9.** **BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 50 )_

_(TRUST: 30 )_   
_(Possessiveness: - 88 )_   
_(Obsessiveness: - 98 )_   
_(Jealousy: - 99 )_   
_(Danger levels: 20 )_   
_(Mental stability: 89 )_   
_(Sanity: 77 )_   
_(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_   
_(Height: 4'10_

  
***DOESN'T LIKE VEGETABLES. HAPPY TO HAVE A FRIEND TO FEED THEM TO**

  
10\. **PATCH** ' The Loyal pet ' _(LOVE: 13 )  
(TRUST: - 29 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -98 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 93 )  
(Mental stability: 88 )  
(Sanity: 79 )  
(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'4_

  
***WARY OF TATTERS, BUT DOESN'T SHOW IT**

- _ **\-------------------------------**_

  
_**RELATIONSHIPS: SECRET CHARACTERS** _

  
1 **. HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 16 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 90 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -95 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 98 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 13 )_  
 _(Sanity: 9 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_

  
***FINDS THE CURRENT SCENE TO BE ADORABLE**

**2\. TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' _(LOVE: 48 )_ **  
** _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -52 )  
(Jealousy: 99 )  
(Danger levels: 100 )  
(Mental stability: 10 )  
(Sanity: 1 )  
(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_

  
***JEALOUS OF BLACKBERRY**

**|| WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! KEEP BLACKBERRY AWAY FROM TATTERS UNTIL HIS SANITY IS RAISED, UNLESS YOU WISH FOR BLACKBERRY TO RECEIVE A BAD END ||**

**3\. DYNE** ' _The lesser evil' (LOVE: 19 )_  
 _(TRUST: -99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 97 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 79 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 47 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 76 )_  
 _(Sanity: 87 )_  
 _(Dere type: Teasedere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 8'_

***ALREADY FORGOT ABOUT YOU**

  
_**MORE TO BE UNLOCKED.** _

  
_**\-------------------------** _

  
_**RELATIONSHIP: PROTAGONIST** _

  
1 **. MACKENZIE** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: !?@@? )_  
 _(TRUST: @?@! )_  
 _(Possessiveness: ?@@? )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: !@?@? )_  
 _(Jealousy: !?@?@ )_  
 _(Danger levels: ?@! )_  
 _(Mental stability: !?@ )_  
 _(Sanity: !?@ )_  
 _(Dere type: Undere + ?@#?@!? )_  
 _(Height: 5'8_

  
***HATES YOU. BE CAREFUL**

**||WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! IF THE PROTAGONIST HATES YOU FOR MORE THAN 3 DAYS, EVERY SKELETON WHO HAS LESS THAN 60 LOVE WILL BEGIN TO LOSE TO 5 LOVE EVERY SINGLE DAY.||**

  
_**\----------------------** _   
_**|ACHIVEMENTS UNLOCKED|** _   
_**\----------------------** _

1\. **BLACKBERRY'S SAVIOUR** \- _gives a good starting relationship with Blackberry and Patch. an additional item, **ONE WISH GRANTED** (The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise)_

2\. **TASTY LOOKING TREAT** \- _gives a good starting relationship with Hickory and Tatters. An additional item, **SECRET PROTECTOR** (The item will protect you one time from a dangerous situation. One-time use item. Can avoid a bad end.)_

3\. **PITIFUL BEING** \- _Congrats! you've made one of the Love interests pity you. Most of the things you will do now will be seen as pitiful to that love interest. If you play it right, you can rise your **LOVE** levels with them. To lose this achievement, reach a level 20 LOVE with that character. Aditional item, **CRYING FOR ATTENTION** (This item allows you to beg for anything from the love interest who pity's you, but you will lose 5 LOVE levels. Unlimited item until you lose the skill **PITYFUL BEING** )_

4\. **JOBLESS AND NOT SO HOMELESS** \- _Congrats! You don't have a place to stay outside of with your friend! You better do whatever she wants or you might end up homeless. An additional item, **ABSOLUTE FOLLOWER** (This item forces you to do everything the protagonist tells you to do or you'll go straight to a bad end. To make this item disappear, find yourself a job.)_

5\. **FIRST SECRET** \- _Congratulations! You've gained one of the secret skills, **CARING SOUL**! An additional item, **LOVE POTION** (If you use this item on someone, you'll be able to gain **LOVE** points twice as easily! One-time use item.)_

  
6\. **SANITY BREAKER** - _Congratulations! You gained the beautiful Achievement of **SANITY BREAKER**! It means that you are bringing more than one character to the brink of insanity! Be careful! You might just end up on the bad end of a knife like this! No additional items. To remove this achievement, bring the characters with under 5 sanities up to 5+ sanity!_

_**\-------------** _   
_**|ITEMS OWNED|** _   
_**\-------------** _

  
1\. **ONE WISH GRANTED (x2)** _(The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise)_

  
2\. **SECRET PROTECTOR (x2)** _(The item will protect you one time from a dangerous situation. One-time use item. Can avoid a bad end.)_

  
3\. **CRYING FOR ATTENTION** _(This item allows you to beg for anything from the love interest who pity's you, but you will lose 5 **LOVE** levels. Unlimited item until you lose the skill **PITYFUL BEING)**_

  
4\. **ABSOLUTE FOLLOWER** _(This item forces you to do everything the protagonist tells you to do or you'll go straight to a bad end. To make this item disappear, find yourself a job.)_

  
5\. **PHONE** _(This item allows you to be in contact with people. Currently no contacts. Phone allows you to see your stats and relationships!)_

  
6\. **38 DOLLARS** _(This is the only money you currently own! Remember, everyone hates you, so no one will give you anything! If you ask money from Blackberry/Patch, the **ONE WISH GRANTED** item will be used, as your **LOVE** level isn't high enough to ask for favors)_

  
_**\--------------** _   
_**|KNOWN SKILLS|** _   
_**\--------------** _

  
1\. **CARING SOUL** _\- Congratulations! Now people who you will help will gain twice as much trust and will feel comfortable with you. Many more events will open now that you possess this skill._

  
2\. **MONSTER FUCKER** _(This skill makes it harder for humans to befriend you! This skill was gained after helping Blackberry. Cursed skill, unable to lose it)_

  
3\. **MISUNDERSTANDING QUEEN** _(This skill allows you to enter many misunderstandings with characters, love interests, and side characters + Protagonist included! It's up to you to either make the misunderstanding help you raise or drop stats. Cursed skill, unable to lose)_

  
4\. **WELCOME TO THE DARK SIDE** _(This skill allows you to befriend the darker love interests faster. That includes the Swafell, Fellswap, and Underfell brothers. Cursed skill, unable to lose. Gained this skill for befriending a Fellswap first)_

_5._ **PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE** _(Congratulations! You've gained your second secret skill! This skill will make people open up to you easier. Will give a **+1 LOVE,** **+3 SANITY,** and **\- 1 JEALOUSY** each time you talk with someone. Will work only once every day on the same person)_

_ **\------------------------------------------** _

_ **DEAR HOST! IT SEEMS THAT YOU'VE REACHED A  
** **CLOSE POINT TO A BAD END! PLEASE BE  
** **CAREFUL WITH HOW YOU TREAT EVERYONE. YOU  
** **HAVE 3 DAYS TO FIX YOUR MISTAKES! GOOD  
** **LUCK HOST!** _

_ **\------------------------------------------** _

"My, Mutt, you clumsy skellie! Are you hurt?" That was what she heard as she was carrying Blackberry back to his room. It seemed that he had fallen asleep while she and Patch were picking up the plates. Curious, she looked into the kitchen, just to find a horrifying scene. There, on the floor, covered in boiling water was Mutt, while broken plates were all around him. Next to Mackenzie stood Lucky. He was smiling brightly. He turned to (Y/n) as his smile almost fell, but he managed to catch herself in time. "OH, (Y/N)! HELLO! BRINGING BLACK TO BED, I presume" She nodded her head "Yeah... What happened here?"

"This clumsy skeleton over here dropped all the plates, haven't you, deary?" Mackenzie asked as Mutt was about to say something, but Lucky interrupted "THERE IS NOTHING TO WATCH HERE! GO, GO! PUT BLACK TO BED. HURRY!" Should she believe Lucky and head to put Blackberry to bed? Did they think she was an idiot?

"Likely story. How the hell did he get poured with hot water? Mh? Perhaps by that pot that Mack's carrying?" (y/n) said, rolling her eyes. There was a level of stupidity they thought she had. This was too much. "U-Um... Okay, listen, I accidentally spilled the water that was going to be used for tea on him, making him drop the plates that he was carrying. But everything's okay. Please go.." she said, her tone getting more desperate. But (Y/n) wasn't budging. 

"Yeah, well, he needs medical help, and he won't get any while being on the ground. Come on hun, get up. I'll help you" She walked over to him, extending one hand to help him up while holding Blackberry in her other hand. It was surprising that Blackberry didn't wake up from the whole ordeal. 

"I don' need yer help," He said, glaring at her before slapping her hand. She simply stared at him. "Well, tell that your HP, yeah? Get up idiot and I'll help you"

"You already have your hands full with Blackberry! Let me help him!" Tried to interfere with Mackenzie. In the time that she did, Mutt was already gone. She nor Mackenzie couldn't do anything now. A sigh escaped her as she checked if Blackberry was asleep before heading to his room.

_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I didn't expect (Y/n) to come down for dinner. She was already downstairs, already making something for Mackenzie while chatting with Red. I was worried that she will be traumatized by what happened yesterday, but it seemed that everything was better than I thought. It seemed that something had happened between Stretch and (y/n) without me knowing as she didn't seem to even flinch while looking at him.

(y/n) and blackberry seemed to get extremely well along. I'm not sure when it happened, as it only had been three days, but I'm happy to see that Blackberry found someone he felt comfortable with. He isn't exactly the best at expressing his feelings, so no one has the patience to deal with him. 

_**~~~PAPYRUS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I honestly didn't expect the other human to come down for dinner! Well, not that I care. As long as I have my beautiful princess with me, then I don't see a problem. Thought... The fact that the human managed to seduce Blackberry so easily was frightening. Blackberry didn't even let Mackenzie come close to him, so why did he choose to befriend the bad human?

_**~~~RED'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Okay, so I have to admit it. (Y/n) isn't all that bad. I mean, she's not a freak like I thought. Now that I found out a little bit more about how her body worked, it makes sense. It's still weird for me, but I understand. She also spent some time with me, so that was interesting. Who would have thought that I would find out more about vegetarian?

Everything seemed to be going great until Blackberry appeared. I didn't even notice it before but (Y/n) and Blackberry seems to get along very well. I mean, he even asked her to pick him up. Wasn't he as prideful as a king? The fact that he fed her too was very intimate too... They say they are only friends, but honestly, they look like much more. 

_**~~BOSS POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Was she a pet? Why was she so childish? Not only her taste in sweets was childish but her personality was too! I suppose I don't feel as much hate for the human as I did before, but it doesn't mean that I like the human. The human is still despicable. And I wish that she would stay out of my way. But... But if she would visit the cafe away, I would give her a small discount.

_**~~LUCKY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

That's it. I'm sick of her. I'll take care of her. I'll just ask Stretch for help. I mean, a few words here and there from me and Mackenzie and he'll do whatever we want. 

_**~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I accidentally broke my cup. Because of that, I needed to go to the kitchen to get another one. I'm not sure why, but I felt a surge of anger go through me. Why was Blackberry so close to her? I mean, how could they make up so easily? All she needed to do was give him the most basic lie ever and he was at her feet again. He even had to wait three hours for her to come? I mean, he specifically told me to tell the human was he was. 

_**~~RAZZ'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Hateful. Disgusting. And Ugly. Those were the three words that came to his mind when he thought about (Y/n). She was like an ugly pet. Most disliked her, but some weirdos liked her. I can't understand how Blackberry can stay around her. But as long as she stayed out of my way, I don't care too much.

_**~~~MUTT'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I don't need anyone. I don't need that two-faced Mackenzie who threw the hot water at me. I don't need my brother who never is on my side. I don't need Lucky who pushed me to drop the plates. And I especially don't need (Y/n), the idiot who just can't stop getting in my way. So why did it feel fuzzy inside when she offered to help me?

_**~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I'm so glad we made up! I would be very sad if I would need to ea-... For how much longer do I need to act like this? Would she treat me like how she treats me now if she knew the real me? Or would she push me away?... It's best to just play my role. 

Anyways! I'm so glad to have my friend here! I woke u-... I wonder how Mutt is doing. I mean, (Y/n) wanted to help him, but he always pushes everyone. He's so much like my little brother. I just hope that he'll finally accept someone's help. 

_**~~~PATCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

How long will my bro act like how he is? I mean, isn't it embarrassing, isn't it? No one knows the real Blackberry expect for me, so it's hilarious to see what he does. I wonder if that human will figure it out?

Tatters had been glaring at my bro throughout the whole dinner... Well, I'll need to keep an eye out.

_**~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Ehehe, It was cute. The whole thing was so adorable. Especially how they made up. Oh, it made me almost laugh, but thankfully I didn't. Otherwise Stretch would have noticed that I followed them. For a tall skeleton, I'm good at hiding from others.

Tatters seemed to be somewhat strange at the dinner. Was he jealous? Oh, that's hilarious. I wonder what will happen next.

_**~~~TATTER'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

... In the way. He's in the way of my friendship. But it's okay. Not for much longer. I'm sure Hickory will help me... Yes, Hickory will help me.

_**~~~BACK TO (Y/N)~~~** _

After she put Blackberry to bed, she returned to the comfort of her new room. She made sure to lock her door this time and just to be safe, she pushed a chair against the handle. Hopefully, that would be enough to get her message across. She was afraid someone might teleport inside of her room, but hopefully, things will go well. Worse comes worse, she'll need to ask blackberry if she could have a sleepover with him for some time.

_**\-----------------------------------------** _

_**CONGRATULATIONS HOST! YOU'VE REACHED YOUR  
** _ __ _**THIRD CHECKPOINT! REMEMBER, TO SURVIVE  
** _ __ _**YOU MUST MAKE EVERYONE NOT HATE YOU!  
** _ __ _**GOOD LUCK HOST!** _

_**\-----------------------------------------** _


	5. Chapter 5: Lovely slow days, ending in a tragic way.(Day 3, night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're spending some quality time with the horror brothers! Oh and Sans finally allows you to eat breakfast with everyone! Isn't that just great?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thank you everyone who had helped with creating this chapter. I hope you enjoyed what I made and will keep helping me further on! Thank you again for answering the previous questions!))
> 
> 1\. The reader should try to find a part-time job...
> 
> a. At the supermarket (+ 9 dollars every day)(- day)(+secret character)  
> b. As a babysitter (+5 dollars every day) (+1 love with Blackberry, Sans and Razz) (+ @!?@@) (-evening)  
> c. As a tutor (+20 dollars every day) (+ secret character) (- 1 jealousy with Tatters, Blackberry and Stretch) (- Day and Evening)
> 
> 2\. The reader should... Lucky
> 
> a. hang out with (+ 15 LOVE, + 1 OBSESSIVENESS, - 10 POSSESSIVENESS, -20 JEALOUS)  
> b. ask on a date ( +78 LOVE, + 50 OBSESSIVENESS, + 30 POSSESSIVENESS, - 50 JEALOUSY) (+ 68 JEALOUSY FOR TATTERS, BLACKBERRY AND STRETCH)  
> c. Ignore (0 LOVE, 0 OBSESSIVENESS, 0 POSSESSIVENESS, 0 JEALOUSY) (!@? @#>)
> 
> 3\. The reader should spend some time with...
> 
> a. Red (+ 20 LOVE, - 1 OBSESSIVENESS, - 9 POSSESSIVENESS, +19 JEALOUSY) (-10 LOVE for Blackberry, Razz and Boss)  
> b. Blackberry ( +49 LOVE, - 10 OBSESSIVENESS, - 10 POSSESSIVENESS, +10 JEALOUSY) (+ 0. 4 LOVE for Patch)  
> c. Stretch (+20 LOVE, + 29 OBSESSIVENESS, + 40 POSSESIVENESS, +59 JEALOUSY) (- 10 LOVE for Lucky and Sans)
> 
> ((Remember, every choice can change how the outcome of the story will happen. No choice is right or wrong, as every choice who isn't chosen will read to an even worse outcome. In this situation, you must choose the lesser evil in your head))

_**Chapter 5: Lovely slow days, ending tragically. (Day 3, night)** _

All night she couldn't sleep without feeling like someone was watching her. Every single time she would try to look at who it could be, no one would end up being there. It was driving her mad. She could have also sworn that she saw a red-eye watching her from the side of the room. but every time that she would look, no one was there. The fact that she a few times felt a heavy breath on her neck at one point didn't help at all. She was growing paranoid. She needed to calm down. But it was so hard. She couldn't even sleep without feeling like she was unsafe. This was getting out of hand.

She turned on the light, looked around her room one more. Currently, she was wearing a simple grey t-shirt with a Llama on it that said: "Sleep with the Llama". she wore dark blue shorts that matched the shirt. She didn't feel comfortable being in the room, especially with clothes like that. She didn't feel like changing either. 

She walked over to the door, pulling the chair away from it before unlocking the door. She looked over her shoulder. For a split second, she could have sworn she caught the glimpse of a huge figure grinning down to her. That was enough to make her run out of her room, without even turning off the light in her room. 

"Kiddo? Damn, it's... 4 in the morning. Why aren't you asleep?" A groggy voice asked, as the door to one of the rooms opened. There stood a tired-looking Sans who wore a dark blue bathrobe over a ketchup stained white shirt and striped shorts. "Is Stretch bothering you again? I swear if that kid is causing trouble again..." He stopped, gripping one of his fists tightly.

What was she going to say? That she was scared about she was being paranoid? Because she was seeing things that weren't there? This was absolute madness. She shouldn't be so worried. Everything was okay. She should just go back and try to calm down. She felt stupid now that she was bothering someone. "Oh, everything's fine. I just had a nightmare and got a little shaken up. I'm feeling better now. I'll go back to my room." Before she could take even two steps towards her room, he stopped her "Nightmares aren't a joke. I had a problem with them a few years ago. It must have been a bad one... How about we go downstairs and drink something warm? You can tell me about the nightmare than" She wanted to refuse, but it didn't seem right. Besides, she didn't want to be alone now. she would have been happy to be with anyone at this moment, even Razz. 

The two walked down the stairs in silence. While he was preparing a drink for the two of them, he was quiet. But it wasn't a bad silence. It was a comfortable one. Much better than a forceful conversation. Besides, she didn't want to talk about it right now. She just needed to be with someone. To feel like she was somewhat safe.

"Hey Sans... Why do you guys hate me?" The question came out from her so suddenly, she didn't even understand what happened before it happened. It seemed that she had less of a filter on her mouth when she was tired. "w-Well, that's not exactly a question that should be asked right now... Besides, I'm sure people don't hate you. They are just taking a long time to warm up to you, that's all." Yeah, well, if planning her murder was a type of warming up, then she was afraid to see what they will do when they will get used to her being there.

"Could have fooled me... I mean, I don't even know you guys and you already see me as your enemy. I mean, do you remember a few days ago when we first met? If looks could kill, I would already be dead where I was standing" The saddest thing was that he couldn't deny it. It was true. Even he was the same way. But she didn't need to know why. She already knew. Still, now that this was her reality, she liked to believe that they were more than just coded pixels. That maybe they could develop their thoughts and opinions about her, and not base it all on the programmed feelings or what Mackenzie says about her. 

"But don't worry. The moment I find a job and have enough money to move out, I'll be out of your hair... eheh, well, skulls, as you don't have hair... You understand what I'm trying to say, right? I mean, I already have a job interview next week" That seemed to honestly surprise Sans. He turned to look at her, confusion on his face. "This soon? You have been barely here for 3 days. When did you manage to do that?" She gripped at him "Today. My interview had to be today but the interviewer is sick so it's postponed to next week."

"Ah... Well, good for you then? What are you going to apply for, if you don't mind me asking?" He said, putting the cup of milk into the microwave to heat it as he finished making a sandwich for (Y/n) "Well, the librarian position. I know, it doesn't pay much but I don't expect to get a mansion like this. I will be happy having a small place with 17 roommates if it means getting out of here" He brought over the sandwich to her. "Hate it here that much?" He said jokingly "Sans, I almost got raped yesterday. The very first day I arrived here, I had been peeked on by Red, even after locking the door. And tonight I feel like someone has been watching me, and I swear I catch glimpse of a red eyelight following me from time to time. It's not that I don't like it here. If we are being frank here, this place is beautiful. I always wanted to live in such a dazzling place, but I prefer keeping myself safe over living in such a place. Seeing as I currently have less than 40 dollars, I don't have a choice, but the moment that I do, I'll be out of here" The worse part was, Sans couldn't disagree. Because everything that she said was nothing but the cold truth.

"Wait, Red peeked on you?" She took the sandwich and took a bite out of it "Well, okay, not peeked, but he teleported into the bathroom and stood watching me for at least a minute while calling me disgusting. We resolved the problem today but that's not the main problem. The thing is, I don't feel safe" Sans walked over to the microwave when it was finished and took the cup of milk out. "Do you want anything in your milk?" She nodded "yeah, some honey if you don't mind. Always calms me down"

That seemed to be the end of the conversation. The two sat, watching one another as (y/n) ate, and drank her drink. Sans was doing the same. It seemed that the conversation had died right here and there, but Sans didn't seem to want to let go that easily "If the problem would disappear, you would stay?" Why did he care? She couldn't understand that. He was so confused. "Well, probably not. I'm freeloading here, so I wouldn't want to stay here for more than 3 months..." That was the time the game would come to an end "If you would need to pay, you would stay?" Why wasn't he dropping this?" Sans, why does it seem that you are desperate for me to stay?" She said, a blank look on her face. "Because you are Blackberry's friend and he doesn't have that many. He's one of my brothers, so I want him to be happy. He's eccentric and usually scares everyone away. Especially when he begins to show his childish and needy side." Well, it was true. If (Y/n) didn't know better, she would think that he was a child. It was adorable, but that didn't mean everyone else was going to believe that. She was only going to stay for the upcoming 3 months. She wouldn't want him to get too attached to her. Even though it seemed to be that it was a little bit too late for that. Both of them were too deep in now. 

"Listen, I won't stay here, but I care about him. I don't mind staying in contact but I won't risk my life just for him" Sans let out a nervous chuckle "R-Risk your life? Isn't that a little bit too harsh?" Harsh? too harsh? Was he insane? He didn't even know half of the things she needed to go through. He better shut up now before she would hit him. "I'm not. Sans, I'm ending this conversation here."

That seemed to be the end of the question before he yet again started to question her. Every single time he would ask her something that she would see as annoying, she would simply ignore him. "Come on, kiddo, you are being too cruel here! Throw me a bone or something, hehe" She looked over at him, rolling her eyes "Stop calling me kiddo. I'm older than you" He laughed at her. "Nah, you aren't. I'm 27 years old." She smirked at that "Well, I'm 29 years old." From the look on his skull, she guessed that he didn't expect that. "For fuck's sake... That's embarrassing." She nodded her head, before putting her cup down. She finally finished it and felt a little bit better. As annoying as Sans was, she was thankful for the time they spent together.

"I feel better now. I'm going to head to bed to try and catch some more sleep before I need to wake up. I would advise you to do the same. Sleeping is important for young people" She said, laughing. Sans, too, chuckled along with her, waving to her "Sure, I'll just finish cleaning everything here."

_*****Time skip*** Day 4, morning.** _

"HUMAN! HUMAN, I DEMAND YOU TO WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" She opened her eyes, to find Blackberry on top of her, shaking her to wake up. The moment that she opened her eyes, he got off of her and dusted his pants off "FINALLY! THOUGHT YOU DIED HUMAN! COME ON, SANS SAID TO WAKE YOU UP FOR BREAKFAST!" Oh? Was she finally invited to have breakfast with everyone else?

"Thanks. Could you go out so I could dress up?" He nodded, before heading out of the room "I PREPARED YOU A SEAT NEXT TO ME AT THE DINNER TABLE, SO DON'T BE LATE. BREAKFAST WILL START SOON" and with that, he closed the door behind him. 

For today, she had decided to put something simple today. And she didn't want any dresses. She learned from yesterday that pulling it up is very easy. That's why she decided on putting dark blue leggings, light pink hoodie and white sneakers on as her outfit, but not before taking a shower and fixing herself up. She had already avoided doing that yesterday, so she couldn't do that today. Especially with the plan that she had ready today. She needed to smell as nice as possible.

"GOOD, YOU FINALLY CAME HUMAN! COME SIT, I PREPARED YOU A SEAT RIGHT HERE" she sat down as he showed her where to sit. While walking over to her seat, she said good morning to some of the monsters, while trying to avoid some. Weird thing being that Patch didn't greet her back but only glared at her. What was his deal?

"Nice to see that you could make it. slept well?" Sans asked as she nodded to him. "Oh, yes. I slept just great. Hopefully, everyone else slept great too" she said, flashing a friendly smile, but it didn't seem to impress all that many people. Oh well, she didn't expect much by it. "That's good. Any plans for today?" He asked, trying to converse with her. "Um, no, not really. Probably just going to spend some time with Berry if he's free or maybe I'll search for an alternative workplace. We'll see. How about you, any plans?" She asked, returning the favor and not letting the conversation die.

_*****time skip***** _

"Hey, Ber-" Before she could say anything, Blackberry looked over to her, apologetic as ever. "I'M SORRY HUMAN, BUT I'M GOING TO THE GYM. AND I'LL STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY. I ALWAYS DO THAT... BUT DO NOT FRET AS OUR DEPARTURE WILL BE ONLY A DAY LONG. I'M SURE YOU'LL MANAGE TO ENTERTAIN YOURSELF WHILE I'M AWAY" Well, there her plan went off trying to protect Blackberry. At least she might be able to raise some other stats.

"Oh, that's completely cool. Don't worry about it. Have fun!" she said, as Blackberry nodded and went back to his business before he would finally go out. As she turned around and was about to walk back upstairs, she bumped into none other than Tatters leg, while Hickory was behind him. A panicked look appeared on the girl's face. Oh no, she can't let Tatters out of her sight, otherwise, it will be a bad end for Blackberry. "Oh! Just the guys that I've been searching for! Hey, do you know where the local store is? Everyone's busy, so I thought why not ask you guys! We need to start spending time together like friends too, right?" Hickory was about to say something, but she didn't allow him. She knew that if he opened his mouth, he would ruin everything. "Come on Tatters, ya want to spend some time with me, right?"

It took some time, but the skeleton replied "...Yes... Let's Go... Come On... Brother... Let's Go" He sounded happier than usual, though still being able to keep his usual melancholic tone. "Sure thing bro. Anything you want" Hickory said, staring straight at her, making her realize one crucial thing... The red light that she saw watching her... It was his eye, wasn't it?

_*****Time Skip*** Day 4, day** _

"Okay, so what do you think I should buy? This, this or this?" She said, pointing to one piece of chocolate, then to the other ones. Tatters looked at one, then the other, before looking over to her again "They... Look The Same... To Me" He sounded disappointed in himself. "That's fine! I'll just buy all three of them!..." This was going to hurt her money. This was going to hurt her too. She needed to try and find a job. Maybe she could find some odd jobs she could do? Like, babysit someone's kid? Petsit? Or maybe mow a lawn? She was desperate enough to plant sit. 

She walked over to the counter and paid for everything. she looked at her money and she wanted to cry. Only 30 dollars left. "Hey bro, look, a garden. How about you go over there for a sec? I gotta talk to (y/n) for a sec" Tatters stared at Hickory for a second but nodded, walking away. The moment the tall skeleton went away, she realized how uncomfortable she was. 

"So, what are you playing at, mh? It's not nice to play with other's emotions, ya know that, right Grumdrop?" He said, that eerie grin still being present. She needed to calm down. He can't do anything. They were in public. He won't do anything. But what about when they are at home? No, she couldn't think like this.

"I don't know what you mean," She said, trying to look away from him. That seemed to not go well with Hickory "Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean. So, had fun going off to Sans and playing the victim?" what was he talking about? "So what, got bored with your boy toys and decided to come to play with my bro's emotions? Listen here, gumdrop. As entertaining as you are, my brother will always be above you. And I'll kill you if it will make him happy. Don't forget that... Oh hey, bro! Already got bored?" Tatters nodded his head, before walking over to (y/n) and patting her head like he felt that she was uncomfortable. "Is... Everything Okay?" (Y/n) nodded "Oh yeah! Totally! I just remembered that I needed to run somewhere. Can you both wait here for a second?"

She ran over to the first flower shop that she has seen and bought three roses. One rose was peach-colored. That one was meant for Tatters. She got a yellow rose for Hickory. And lastly, a blue rose for Lucky. All those roses had a meaning that reminded her of them. It was up to the three of them to figure it out or not.

"Oh, you came back," Hickory said, actually surprised, but not for long as his usual grin reappeared on his face. "Whatcha got there?" He asked as she failed to hide the wrapped roses. "W-well, as a peace offering, I decided to get you roses! Please accept it!" She gave one to Hickory and the other to Tatters. "How about the last one? Blackberry?" Asked Hickory, as he didn't take off his eyes of his rose. "Oh, heavens no. See, this one is for Lucky. I started my relationship with him on the wrong foot and hope to bring my message across with this Rose. To make him understand that I am not the enemy, but someone on his side" 

"Ya think a simple rose can portray that much?" Hickory said, bitterly laughing "Well, ever heard about flower meanings? These rose colors have a meaning behind them. I specifically chose them for their meaning... It's up to him to figure out the meaning" she said, smiling. "It's getting cold, how about we go back?"

_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

What was wrong with me? Why did I ask such stupid questions? I should just shut up next time. But the things she told me... Well, those were important. I will need to talk with Red. But he wasn't my main victim. Hickory was the one I was the most worried about. He had a stalking habit in the past, but I never thought he still had it... 

What was she doing? Why was she inviting the brothers out? Didn't she know that Hickory was dangerous? They looked like they crawled out from hell. Why was she hanging around with them? Did she honestly feel safer with them, than with the normal skeletons, like himself? It hurt him but if that was how she felt, what could I do?... I shouldn't think about this... It's driving me mad... I need to stop thinking about it. But it's like something inside of me is stopping me from stopping thinking about her. Maybe following her wouldn't be all that bad. I'm not stalking her! I'm not some pervert like hickory. I'm just making sure that the two don't pull any stunt on her.

I've been following them for hours. The more I did, the worse the feeling got. What was wrong with me? Why did I want to go there and pull Tatters' hand away from her hair? This was not normal, right? I need to be careful around (Y/n) now. She had some power over me. Some power that I don't know how to fight against.

UPDATED

RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST

**SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 30 )_  
 _(TRUST: -89 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 80 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 41 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 6 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 78 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 50 )_  
 _(Sanity: 66 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_

***FEELS WEIRD WHILE BEING AROUND YOU**

_**~~~TATTERS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Why was she so afraid? Even the first time that she finally approached us, she looked so afraid. It's not like any of us are going to hurt her. So why? Did someone tell her lies about us? My brother and I would never hurt anyone. Not anymore at least. Sure, we don't look the most approachable, but we aren't that bad.

That morning, Patch was acting weird. Outside of the human, only Patch was our friend. He said something about being careful around the human. Was he talking about the rumors that were spread about the human? Because people loved to spread false rumors about my brother and me, we usually didn't believe rumors. That's why we didn't believe the rumors about the human either.

The time that all three of us spent was very lovely. She seemed to still be uncomfortable while being around my brother, but every time I would pet her head, she would calm down. I've been trying to do that every single time that I see her being at least a little bit different than she usually was.

When she left me and my brother, he wanted to leave. But how could we? She asked us to stay, so we are going to stay. It's only fair if we do. He said that he would wait for her for 10 more minutes before going. I accepted. I wanted to prove that the human wasn't as bad as Sa-... Hickory thought she was.

When she returned, it was clear that Hickory was surprised. Not only did she return, but she also had a gift for us. A rose. Each of us got one and they were of different colors. Did she want us to eat it? I didn't mind it, but something so pretty shouldn't be eaten. It also smelled very nice. So why would she do that?

Meaning...? This beautiful flower had meaning outside of just being beautiful? He couldn't understand it, but he was curious. He wanted to know more. Would the human teach him more about flower meanings..?

_**UPDATED** _

_**RELATIONSHIP: SECRET CHARACTER** _

**1\. TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' _(LOVE: 58 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 50 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -22 )  
(Jealousy: 28 )  
(Danger levels: 98 )  
(Mental stability: 15 )  
(Sanity: 9 )  
(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_

  
***IS STARTING TO SEE THINGS FROM A LESS LITERAL WAY**

_**|CONGRATULATIONS HOST! YOU MANAGED TO BRING THIS CHARACTER BACK FROM INSANITY! AND WITHOUT ANYONE DYING! AS A GIFT, AN ADDITIONAL 'SECRET SAVIOR' HAD BEEN ADDED TO YOUR INVENTORY!|** _

_**~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I love my brother. I do. I do everything for him. I will do everything for him. But there was one thing that I had to admit about him. He wasn't the brightest out there. He was before, but not anymore. The trauma of our world had gotten to him to the point of him barely being a functioning being. That's why he needed me. That's why I couldn't let some humans get in the way of me protecting him, even if the human made me feel happy inside.

Yes, I will admit it. I stalked her. But that's old news. I've been stalking her from day one. That's why it wasn't weird for me to watch her sleep. It wasn't. It was very normal. In a sense, it was peaceful. For me at least. She didn't seem to be all that happy about it. I could tell by the constant panicking.

She does smell nice. And not like that other human. The other human smelled fake. Smelled like perfume. While this human smelled natural. Or maybe it was just because she didn't take a shower? Oh well, I'm not exactly in any position to judge. I'm not the cleanest out there myself.

It made me angry that she choose to go and meet with Sans. What was she playing at? Did she get bored with her 'little berry' or something? Wasn't he enough for her? Did she want someone else too? Humans are greedy. They get one but always want one more.

I had to be honest, spending time with the human was fun. I loved how happy both my brother and she looked. They almost looked perfect for one another. But it hurt for some reason. And soon, that pain turned into something different. Jealousy? Anger? A mix of both? So now she wanted to play with my brother's feelings too? Humans truly are greedy.

She was going to run away, wasn't she? of course she was. I wanted to go, but my body didn't move. How thankful I am that my brother didn't want to leave. At least then I can lie to myself and say I didn't leave because of him.

A yellow rose? Friendship, right? It means Friendship... Did she want to be friends? Don't make me laugh. Humans are greedy. She wanted more than just a simple friendship, right? So why did it make me feel happy? A simple colored leaf shouldn't make me so happy.

_**UPDATED** _

_**RELATIONSHIP: SECRET CHARACTER** _

**HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 46 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 15 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -15 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 90 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 90 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 18 )_  
 _(Sanity: 11 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_

  
***DISGUSTED THAT A SIMPLE FLOWER IS MAKING HIM SO HAPPY**

_*****Time skip** Day 4, evening** _

She searched for Lucky everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. She looked down at her gifts, before sighing. Well, she couldn't throw it out now, now could she? Besides, it could raise a little bit of LOVE for her, and that was the ideal thing. Now, who could she give this gift to? Mh, that was truly a question. Mh, how about Razz? He seemed to be someone she hadn't touched just yet, so hopefully, this helped even a little bit.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, PEST?" Asked in an annoyed voice Razz after she knocked on his door. She smiled to him, before handing him the blue rose. "heh, we started a bad foot, so I wanted to give you this! Sorry for disturbing you, bye!" Without waiting for him to reply, she ran off to the comfort of her room.

_**\-----------------------------------------** _

_**CONGRATULATIONS HOST! YOU'VE REACHED YOUR** _   
__ _**THIRD CHECKPOINT! REMEMBER, TO SURVIVE** _   
__ _**YOU MUST MAKE EVERYONE NOT HATE YOU!** _   
__ _**GOOD LUCK HOST!** _

_**\-----------------------------------------** _


	6. Chapter 6: Bad end 'Hateful being', day 4, night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fan-service!.. not! It seems that some characters are just by default creeps, even without their negative stats raised! Imagine how they would act when the stats will be raised! The horror! Oh, the horror!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((It's my birthday today! That's why I'm only probably going to post one chapter today! I'm one year closer to retirement now! Yaya! Also, if it's not hard for everyone, please vote as votes will help me create a more interesting chapter!))
> 
> 1\. After noticing some of her stuff going missing, (y/n) should question...
> 
> a. Mutt ( - 24 TRUST, - 7 LOVE, + 40 OBSESSIVENESS, + 3 POSSESSIVENESS ) ( - 2 LOVE for Razz, + 6 LOVE for Lucky)  
> b. Sans ( - 1 TRUST, + 5 LOVE, +39 OBSESSIVENESS, + 8 POSSESSIVENESS ) ( - 29 LOVE for Papyrus, + 9 LOVE for Red)  
> c. Hickory ( + 5 TRUST, +14 LOVE, + 8 OBSESSIVENESS, + 3 POSSESSIVENESS ) ( - 7 TRUST, + 30 JEALOUSY, - 4 LOVE for Tatters, + 20 LOVE for Stretch )
> 
> 2\. (Y/n) should tell what Stretch did too...
> 
> a. Protagonist, Mackenzie ( @?!@#@ ) ( - 30 TRUST, - 2 LOVE, + 3 JEALOUSY for Stretch ) ( + 4 TRUST for everyone expect Stretch, Razz, Mutt and Hickory )  
> b. Sans ( + 3 LOVE, + 4 TRUST, + 27 OBSSESSIVENESS, - 1 POSSESSIVENESS ) ( - 24 TRUST, - 30 LOVE, + 40 JEALOUSY for Stretch) ( +28 LOVE for Papyrus )  
> c. Red ( +40 LOVE, +39 TRUST, - 39 OBSSESSIVENESS, - 26 POSSESSIVENESS ) ( - 3 TRUST, - 1 LOVE, + 28 JEALOUSY for Stretch, + 2 LOVE for Boss)
> 
> 3\. (Y/n) should start being wary of... 
> 
> a. Sans ( - 4 TRUST, - 8 LOVE, + 38 JEALOUSY, + 40 OBSESSIVENESS, +27 POSSESSIVENESS) ( - 30 LOVE for Papyrus, + 48 LOVE for Hickory)  
> b. Blackberry ( + 7 TRUST, + 29 LOVE, + 50 JEALOUSY, + 78 OBSESSIVENESS, - 49 POSSESSIVENESS) ( - 38 LOVE for Patch, + 3 LOVE for LUCKY )  
> c. Boss ( - 1 TRUST, + 4 LOVE, + 3 JEALOUSY, - 8 OBSESSIVENESS, + 79 POSSESSIVENESS) ( - 32 LOVE for Red, + 3 LOVE for Papyrus)
> 
> ((Remember, every choice is important. If you wish to have some help with choosing the answers you think are right, please feel free to check this google sheet that was made by two of my dear readers. The sheet holds all the current stats of the characters!))
> 
> (( The google sheet: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1bRWEA57uEjJrSGgXYTrtZit7gOK3UnnfAT0L4_44WSw/edit#gid=0 ))
> 
> ((The two lovely people who made it:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Travels/pseuds/Fiction_Travels  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareZane/pseuds/NightmareZane ))

_**Chapter 6: Bad end 'Hateful being', day 4, night** _

She felt the same feeling of being watched again. But this time, she felt worse. Why? She wasn't sure. It was the same, right? So why was she even more afraid? Like the person who was watching her was going to try and attack her? No, she was just being paranoid. Why was she worried about it so much? Maybe she should go and drink some milk, like yesterday? Besides, she was sure that like yesterday, Hickory was going to leave her alone after she would return.

The feeling suddenly got worse. To the point that she was scared of even moving. What was all this killing intent!?.. No, she actually couldn't move. Was she having a sleep paralysis episode? but she never had one before. Was this normal? And why was she having it right now? She didn't want this...

Then she felt it. A weight on top of her, before skeletal hands, began to squeeze her neck. This wasn't a dream. She was being strangled. She tried to move again, but she couldn't. What was going on?! Lucky. Lucky was on top of her, with a grin on his face as she was gasping for air. She couldn't even fight back because something was stopping her from moving. It was frightening. She was scared. Why was this happening... She didn't want this to happen. Why... why... why, why why, why, why, why, why?!

Tears began falling down her face, as she kept gasping for air. Everything started to get blurry and she knew that that was the sign that there wasn't much longer for her to live. This was the end. It was the end. But she wasn't ready to die just yet. She didn't want to die yet. Why was this happening!?.... Why?

_**^^^BAD END UNLOCKED: 'HATEFUL BEING'^^^** _

**DESCRIPTION:** _It had been barely 4 days and the villainess managed to raise a high hate level. Lucky being unable to stand the slander that (Y/n) was bringing to Mackenzie's reputation, he decided to put an end to her and the suffering she was putting Mackenzie through. Mackenzie tried to stop Lucky, but he didn't listen. He loved Mackenzie and that was why he couldn't let (Y/n) just say anything she wanted about Mackenzie. Especially not to his brother and his friends._

**DEATH TYPE:** _Death by strangulation. On the fourth day of the gameplay, Lucky had ended up killing (y/n). He teleported in her room and watched until she fell asleep. The moment that she was the weakest, he used his magic on her soul to keep her in place, before getting on top of her and strangling her. Her death was slow and painful and she didn't have the chance to fight back._

**WHO WAS THE MOST AFFECTED AFTER HER DEATH: *** _Blackberry. Being the closest to him resulted in him falling into a pit of melancholy. He completely changed after her death. Even if the time that they spent together was short, he was heavily affected by her loss. Not too long after he moved away from the house as the memories that the house, held of her was too much for him._

_***** Tatters. He was the one who was the most obsessed with her. After her death, he realized that he wanted nothing more but to be with her even after her death. On the same day she had been discovered dead, he ended up following suit. Because of the pain of losing his brother, Hickory followed after Tatters too._

_***** Sans. This ev_ _ent made him completely close up, making Mackenzie lose him. He felt guilty for not being there for her. Just one night before her death she came to him to complain about feeling scared and not safe. To this very day, he wonders what would happen if he would have just listened and helped her, just like she was begging him to._

**ENDING FOR THE KILLER _:_** _The killer managed to stay safe for a few months before Mackenzie had told the police on Lucky. She said she was too scared to be around him anymore. But how could Lucky ever blame Mackenzie? He ended up on the death penalty and is currently waiting for trial._

**WHO DID MACKENZIE END UP WITH:** _Because of the pain of losing not only a close friend but also her dear lover, she couldn't find happiness for the longest time. Thankfully, after a year or two, she opened her heart again for Razz. The two ended up moving away from the house and not long after, they got married. Currently, they have two children, both girls and one little boy on the way. They own a medium-sized two-floor house, one cat, and two rabbits. Their life is normal and they are happy. Mackenzie ended up becoming a teacher while Razz became a forensics officer._

_**^^^BAD END UNLOCKED: 'HATEFUL BEING'^^^** _

_**\----------------------------------------------------------** _

_**CONGRATULATIONS HOST! YOU FINISHED THE GAME! YOU HAVE DONE  
YOUR ROLE AND CAN FINALLY GO HOME! THOUGHT IF YOU WISH,  
YOU can USE THE 'SECRET PROTECTOR' ITEM AND GET A   
SECOND CHANCE IN THE GAME. DO YOU WISH TO TRY AGAIN IN ** _   
__ _**THE GAME?** _

_**\----------------------------------------------------------** _

_**\-----** _ __ _**\----  
|YES| ** _ __ _**|NO|  
\----- ** _ __ _**\----** _

Oh, finally she had the chance to go home. The death was frightening for her but she finally went through it all. All she had to do was press the 'NO' button, right? It seems easy enough. 

She was about to press the button before she realized something. The system never said that she would be brought home alive, now did it?... If she would press the 'No' button, she will probably just end up being found dead in her apartment, strangled.

"How stupid do you think I am? This is a trap, isn't it? It can't be that easy."

_**\-----------------------------------------** _

_**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT  
DEAR HOST. HAVE YOU PERHAPS HIT YOUR HEAD  
WHILE TRYING TO STRUGGLE AGAINST LUCKY?** _

_**\-----------------------------------------** _

"You think you are funny? Listen, things aren't this easy. This is a trap. How stupid do you think I am?"

_**\----------------------------------------** _

_**HOST, I'M SIMPLY A SYSTEM. I DON'T HAVE  
THE CAPACITY OF THINKING! BUT IF I COULD  
I'M SURE I WOULD THINK THAT HOST IS VERY  
SMART! DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT DEAR HOST** _

_**\----------------------------------------** _   
  


"Stop acting like a smartass here. Listen, just let me try again."

_**\---------------------------** _

_**OF COURSE DEAR HOST! WOULD  
YOU LIKE TO USE THE ITEM  
' SECRET PROTECTOR'?** _

_**\--------------------------** _

_**\-----** _ __ _**\----  
|YES| ** _ __ _**|NO|  
\----- ** _ __ _**\----** _

.

.

.

.

  
_ **\----------------------------------------** _

_ **WONDERFUL HOST! YOU HAVE JUST LOST THE  
ITEM 'SECRET PROTECTOR'. GOOD LUCK HOST   
AND REMEMBER, RAISE YOUR LOVE OR YOU'LL  
DIE AGAIN!** _

_ **\----------------------------------------** _   
  


With a gasp, (Y/n) woke up. She looked at the phone, to see that it was day 5, morning. She checked her items, and she noticed that one SECRET PROTECTOR item was gone. That means that everything that happened was real and not just a nightmare.

She got up from her bed and grabbed some clothes. For today she decided to wear baggy blue jeans with a peach-colored crop top. It was simple but she didn't plan to do anything too special. A slow day would be perfect, especially after the scare she got just a few minutes ago. Not every day do you end up being strangled to death by a skeleton who normally you would be able to fight off without a problem. She needed to understand what he did to make her unable to move. If she knew that, maybe she would be able to avoid some bad ends. Or was it just the system stopping her from moving...?

She headed to the bathroom, but the moment she arrived at it, she heard the water running. Oh, someone must be there. A soft smile appeared on her face as she leaned on the wall near the bathroom door and waited until it would be free.

"HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a loud voice came from her right side. She looked over to see Blackberry standing here. As weird as it seemed, he was sweating. How could skeletons sweat? They had no skin and no pores for that. Nor did they even have any place the sweat could come from. It was a mystery that the author probably was too lazy to think of before creating the game. She'll need to ask the skeletons, maybe they had an idea. 

"Oh, I'm just waiting for when the bathroom will be free. I want to take a bath. Eheh, were you out running? You smell like a wet dog" She teased him a little bit, as his cheeks turned purple. "I DO NOT SMELL THAT BAD HUMAN. STOP SLANDERING ME!" She nodded, "yes, yes, I'm just kidding. If you want, I don't mind letting you go first. Seems like you need it more anyways"

"HUMAN, STOP! IT'S GETTING SERIOUSLY EMBARRASSING! I'M EXTREMELY CONSCIOUS ABOUT SUCH THINGS. " He said, as she decided to stop with her teasing. It seemed that he had enough of that and she didn't want to accidentally worsen their relationship like that. "Okay, I honestly will stop. But seriously, I don't mind waiting. You probably are tired after your run, while I just woke up." That seemed to get him to calm down a little bit "OKAY HUMAN, I SHALL ACCEPT YOUR KIND OFFER... ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE BREAKFAST NOW?" He asked. Was she going to have breakfast? She was getting hungry but she didn't want to see Lucky. But she would need to either way if she wanted to survive. She still needed to raise his level.

"Oh yeah, I will, why?" She asked, curious. "I HAVE SAVED YOU SOME CAKE FROM YESTERDAY. A FRIEND GAVE ME ONE AND I DECIDED TO LEAVE YOU SOME. BUT LEAVE THE LAST PIECE FOR ME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND HUMAN?" Aw, he did that? That's very sweet. The fact alone was already raising her happiness. "Well, I mean, I wouldn't mind taking more than one slice.." She said to herself, but Blackberry seemed to have heard it "HUMAN, DON'T EVEN START"

“All I’m saying is, I saved your life, so I think I should get the last slice.” was the last thing she said before heading back to her room. Oh well, today she wasn't going to get to take a shower, at least until later on. She needed to at least put on her clothes outside of her sleepwear.

After she was done, she headed down the stairs. She saw that only a few people were gathering for breakfast. Mostly the short skeletons and a few of the taller ones, including both of the horror brothers. "Good morning everyone!" She said, feeling a little bit more confident. Just like yesterday, only a few replied to her. At least no one was being negative towards her. "Hey (Y/n). Can I ask ya somethin'?" It came as surprise for (Y/n) when Red came to her when she entered the kitchen. "Oh, um, sure, what's up?" 

"Did ya go and tell Sans something about me or somethin'?" Oh, oh?.. oh! "I mean, in an angry fit, I told Sans that I... Well, I told something, but nothing that isn't untrue!... Why? Is something the problem?" she asked, a little bit worried. He sighed, shaking his head "Nah, t's fine. Just Sans has been acting weird this morning...? Like, he had some nightmare or some shit. He even said something weird to me and I didn't get it one little bit. It's fine, sorry for disturbing ya" And with that, he was gone.

What could that mean? Mh, If she remembered right, Sans did remember every single route that the player would take, right?... Wait, could it mean that Sans remembers what happened? With her death and all? She needed to talk to him and fast.

She ran out of the kitchen, looking around but didn't find Sans. Where was he? The one time that she needed him, she couldn't find him anywhere! "Searching for someone?" She jumped at the voice, only to see Hickory behind her. She put a hand on her chest "Are you trying to kill me!? Geez, Hick, don't sneak up on me. For someone so big, you sure can easily sneak up on someone." Was he still grinning at her? Yes, he always was. She found it eerie.

"A nickname?" he said an amused expression on his face. "Liste, Hickory is a mouthful to say, yeah? So Hick is easy and short. Perfect for a nickname. Like Berry, or Tats! Heard ya calling Tatters that, so I think that's a great nickname"

"can't you see that she's uncomfortable? Leave her the fuck alone" Stretch looked over from the couch, not looked up from the couch. "ah, isn't that cute? Why don't you mind yer own business? I'm spending some time with my friend" He said, looking over to Stretch. That made Stretch look over to him. "Well, she doesn't seem to be enjoying herself all that much, right (Y/n)?" Was Stretch trying to get her killed? Because It sure as hell looked like that!

"Oh my, what a bigshot. When did you start caring? Mh?" That got Stretch to get up. (Y/n) tried to move away from them, but hickory caught her and held her in place "Come on, don't leave a friend behind, yeah?"

"What did you say, fuckface?" Stretch walked over to were Hickory was, looking up at the other. "Aw, is the pipsqueak getting heated up? Cute, right (Y/n)?" He said, patting her shoulder. She frowned a little bit "Don't tease him like this Hick. Come on, you don't gotta fight. Listen Stretch, everything's okay. Sorry for interrupting your nap! Hick and I will head to his room now and won't get in the way, right Hick?" She said, grabbing his other hand and trying to drag him a little bit. 

"You heard the girl, didn't you? We are going to go to my room and hang out. Alone. Ehehe" It was official, Hickory was trying to get her killed a second time. It seemed that after yesterday Hickory was going to try and make her life harder. She needed to fix him up soon too, but Lucky and Razz are the most important people right now. She can't do much with Tatters while Hickory is like this.

"Grr..." Stretch was glaring, before returning to the couch "Whatever. If this is what I get for trying to help you, then I won't do that anymore. Have fun with your 'friend'" After that, Hickory finally moved where (Y/n) was trying to drag him. 

_ **UPDATED** _

_ _

_ **RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: 1 )  
(TRUST: - 28 )  
(Possessiveness: - 58 )  
(Obsessiveness: -48 )  
(Jealousy: 28 )  
(Danger levels: 15 )  
(Mental stability: 68 )  
(Sanity: 47 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_

  
***DOESN'T LIKE THE FACT THAT YOU ARE PLAYING AROUND SO MUCH**

When they were up the stairs and out of earshot, she glared at him "What the hell was back there?!" Hickory shrugged "I don't know what you mean, ehehe" Like hell, he didn't know! He was trying to make things harder for her, and that was clear! "don't play stupid, okay? I know you are smart and I know you understand what you are doing... I don't know what I did but I wish for you to one day accept me as a friend. Truly accept me and not just say that we are. The yellow rose was suppose to say that... I know that one little flower isn't going to change anything, but I want you to know what I want from you. You are one of the few people who don't believe what Mackenzie said about me, so please... please don't start believing her now." She let go of his hand, sighing. "I won't annoy you anymore. Tell Tatters that I said hello, okay?" And with that, she was gone. 

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: SECRET CHARACTER** _

**HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 47,4 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 5 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 5 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 96 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 89,6 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 19 )_  
 _(Sanity: 10 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_

  
***FRUSTRATED THAT HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE WANTS FROM HIM**

_**~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Why did I even want to help her out? I had to understand that she would be happy getting so much attention. Especially from someone like Hickory. I just thought that after the events of a few days ago, she would be happy to see me try and help her out. She said herself that she wanted to give me a second chance, so why wasn't she giving him it? Not that I cared all that much, but something inside of me was burning. I didn't like others being around her. But he didn't want to be with her either. It was a weird mixture of love and hate. I don't care about her but I didn't want others to care about her. Maybe I just didn't want her to be happy with someone else? 

My brother said something about eliminating her. What did he mean? I'm not sure, but I didn't like it all that much. Or more, I wasn't sure if it was worth risking hurting her just because of Mackenzie. I loved her, don't get me wrong, but getting rid of a body seemed like too much work. Though if my brother will ask again, I can't say no this time... Oh well, I shouldn't think about that for now. Not that it's an important fact or anything.

I should probably just sleep now. Thinking about all of this is driving me to insanity. It would be best if she would just disappear for some time. Wouldn't that be nice? A life without (Y/n) getting in the way. Just like before. But at the same time, I didn't want to let her go of my sight. I'm so confused, my head is starting to hurt from all this thinking.

Did anyone else feel the same way? Did his brother feel that way? No, if he's trying to kill her, then he can't like her. How about that Hickory guy then? He seemed to be pretty close to her.. and why did she let him touch her but she didn't let me touch her? She hit me every single time I would touch her shoulder while when he touched her shoulder, she touched his hand back. The way she looked at him too, with such big adoring eyes, it was disgusting. Especially when he looked at back the same way. 

It's not surprising if really. A freak for a whore. A perfect couple, right?

A smirk appeared on my face at an idea. She was getting friendly with Sans right? Well, how about I visit him and tell him about her adventures with the horror version of himself. 

I got up from the seat on the couch. Red looked at me but didn't do anything. But the look on his face said it all. He was suspicious about what I was going to do. 

_ **~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Of course, I wasn't going to let her play around. Besides, she still had to prove to me that she wanted to be a good person for my brother. If she thought that I was going to give her him then she would be extremely stupid. 

It felt nice. Her skin felt nice. Especially nice compared to my rough bone structure. I expected her to let my hand go the moment that we would be away from Stretch, but she didn't. 

Her eyes... I never noticed it before but they held no fear whenever she looked at me. When we were with Stretch, there was fear in her eyes, but now, there was none. Did Stretch do something to her before I got the chance to stalk her... I needed to find out more. she didn't seem to be easily scared. I looked like I crawled from a horror movie, same with Tatters and she didn't seem all that scared of us. There must be a reason why she was so scared of that kid.

Was it always this cold? When she held my bony hand, it felt so warm. Her hand was so small compared to mine, but it held so much warmth. She was like a little rabbit. A cute little rabbit. Cute enough to eat.

ehehe, I shouldn't think about eating her. Tatters would be angry if he ever knew about that. But that was beside the point. For these past few days, she had been making me feel weird. And I know I wasn't the only one. Tatters felt the same way. Same for Blackberry, Sans, and even Stretch. He never stood up for anyone, not even his brother, unless the fight would get very heated, and Lucky would be seemingly losing. But now hickory didn't even do anything special and Stretch was there, like a knight with shining sweatpants...

It was funny. I'm quite curious about how many people she will change. Or am I? Wouldn't it be better if she would just stop? Or even lose the others? That would be great, but probably not possible. I mean, she was a greedy human. No matter how much love and affection I would give her, I would probably never be enough. She would want more and more until she would end up killed by a jealous lover...

What am I thinking? This isn't right at all. I should stop this before I do something, like follow one of my thoughts. She's making me more dangerous than I thought I ever was. It's like she's having the same effect on me that Mackenzie has on the others...

_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I'M NOT A STALKER... I'm not a stalker, okay? I was just worried about (Y/n) and been following her around a little bit. That doesn't mean that I'm stalking her. I'm just making sure that no one hurts her. She seems to bring a lot of trouble to herself. But it's not weird to care for one of your roommates. I mean, I might be a little bit intense, but as long as I get the job done, that's fine, right? And no, I'm not trying to justify what I'm doing, okay?!

I should calm down. I should not worry about it. I mean, she doesn't know, so that means I'm still safe. Besides, I'm not the only one who has been stalking her. Hickory and Mutt were the other two who did that and even more often than me!... Again, why am I trying to justify myself? Okay, so I stalk here, big deal. At least I don't watch her sleep like Hickory, or steal her stuff like Mutt... Okay, I watched her sleep ONE TIME. And took one of her hoodies. BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT.

Wait a moment, why am I saying all this? I mean, not like anyone else will ever know about this. Anyways, I'm not a pervert nor am I a stalker. Case closed.

Currently, I was in the basement. I needed some time alone, especially after what I had seen the night before. What was Lucky trying to do? If I wasn't there, I'm sure that Lucky would have entered her room. But why would he need to do that... Was he trying to stalk her too? No, that couldn't be it. She said that she felt someone watching her. I mean, it's as hell, not me who has been watching her sleep. I only watched her sleep that one time after she came to me. And I only did it so Hickory wouldn't come again and scare her.

Well, it didn't matter now. As long as Lucky didn't come inside, everything is okay. Maybe I should watch her sleep more? Well, not for any specific reason. Just to keep Hickory and other creeps away. I'm sure if she knew that she would be thankful.

Why I don't tell her...? Well, um, it doesn't matter. It really, really doesn't. I mean, I don't want her to feel like she needs to reply to me or anything for what I do. heheh.. hehe... heh... Totally the reason why I don't tell her...

Stretch just had come and told me something... Hickory and (y/n) were together. That in itself wasn't all that weird. Hickory and (Yn) seemed to get along. The problem was... She seemed to give him the lovely Dovey eyes?... I don't know too. Stretch had an interesting way of talking. What was he trying to say?... I mean, it's not like she preferred to spend time with him instead of me, right...? Besides, I shouldn't trust Stretch! He already tried to hurt (Y/n), so he might be trying to do this again! Start but not smart enough. I won't stop ~~stalk-,~~ Protecting her from the shadows... But maybe he was right...? Did she like Hickory more than me?...

_**~~~BACK TO (Y/N)~~~** _

"H-HUMAN, PLEASE... NO NEED TO ACT LIKE THIS.." Awkwardly said Lucky, as he tried to hide the look of disgust on his face. What was happening currently? Well, she wasn't going to let Lucky kill her again. So of course, she needed to throw her pride away if needed to survive. Why that? Because currently she was holding his hand and pulling him towards her, whining like a child so he would hang out with her. From the look on his face, it was clear that he didn't want that.

"Please, please, please! I swear that you won't regret it! Please, I need your help! come on, it will be fun!" she said, trying to make him agree. After a few more minutes of back and forth, he ended up accepting, even if he was annoyed. "OKAY, HUMAN (Y/N), WHAT DID YOU NEED MY HELP WITH?" She grinned at him "Help me finish unbox stuff in my room! I only managed to unbox one box but with how much stuff there is, it's almost impossible. If you could help, that would be great! Let's go!" Without waiting for his reply, began to drag him to her room, not noticing 

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

A few hours passed and they were finally done. As weird as it might have sounded, it wasn't as bad as she would have expected. Not only did she finish fixing her room fastly, but she got the chance to talk with Lucky. She wasn't sure how much their relationship bettered, but maybe it was a little bit better. Hopefully, she didn't end up worsening it. Sure, she could see the stats on the phone, but the phone didn't show the previous stats so she didn't know how much it raised or how much it fell. She just had to hope things were getting better. All she could base their feelings on was the small description every sheet had.

"Finally done! Eheh, thanks, Lucky! I couldn't have done it without your help!" She said, grabbing the leftover chocolate wrappers and threw them out in her garbage can. While they worked, she brought over a few snacks and drinks. That gave her the chance to talk with him and get to know him.

"ALREADY DONE...? OH, UM, INDEED! WELL, IF YOU EVER NEED ANY HELP, THEN FEEL FREE TO ASK AGAIN!" He said and left before she could say anything. Well, hopefully, things didn't fall too much... She was pretty desperate but he didn't seem to mind it all that much. That was good enough for her.

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**LUCKY** ' The manipulator ' _(LOVE: - 61 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 38)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 (+10) )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -99 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 (+20) )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 24 )_  
 _(Sanity: 34 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'4_

  
***DESPISES YOU. WILLING TO PLAN HIS MURDER PLAN MORE BEFORE GOING THROUGH WITH IT**

She looked at the clock on her phone. It was already evening. Dinner time seemed to have done too. Hopefully Lucky won't hate her too much for keeping him so long. 

She was beginning to get hungry, so she decided to go down and grab herself a snack. She exited her room and began heading towards the kitchen. There weren't many people downstairs. Only Blackberry, Razz, and Stretch. It also looked like Blackberry and Razz were arguing about something. She started walking towards the kitchen before Blackberry noticed her and yelled for her to stop. 

"HUMAN, THANK THE HEAVENS YOU ARE HERE! I NEED TO ASK YOU FOR A FAVOR" Blackberry said, walking over to her, while Razz seemed to be angered. "YOU WILL NOT ASK THIS DISGUSTING PEST TO DO THAT JOB. I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH A HUMAN NEAR THE TWO HUMANS" That confused (Y/n) Further. "What do you both need from me?" She asked, giving a small smile to them. She didn't have the time to mess around with them.

"HUMAN, I NEED YOU TO BABYSIT RAZZ'S AND MY BOSSES DAUGHTERS! WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO DO SO? THEY WILL BE NEEDING A BABYSITTER FOR 3 MONTHS BUT NEITHER I NOR RAZZ WANT TO DEAL WITH THE TWO BRATS" Without thinking much about it, she replied, "Sure, why not?" She needed the money, she was desperate enough to accept a job like that.

"WONDERFUL, HUMAN! I KNEW THAT I COULD TRUST YOU! COME ON, RAZZ. LET'S MAKE HASTE!" It didn't take long before the two of them were back on their path, still arguing as they were walking up the stairs, but it seemed that the two were more friends than enemies. It was more of a friendly quarrel than anything else. 

Now, the only people left on the first floor were Stretch and herself. She didn't worry about him too much, as she headed into the kitchen. She wasn't scared because he said he will try his best to better himself, but maybe she shouldn't have put her guard down so much.

Before she could start doing anything serious, Stretch appeared behind her. He grabbed one of her hands and stared at it. (Y/n) looked over to him, confused. What was he trying to do?

He stared at the hand for a little bit longer. She was about to ask what he was doing, but it seemed that his answer was a more disgusting one that she expected. He opened his mouth, only for magic formed tongue to be there. Before she could try to do anything, he picked her hand. Her eyes widened as she began to struggle, but the more she struggled, the stronger his grip got, as he pulled her closer to him, warping his other arm around her waist. While she was struggling, she showed more of her neck than she would have wanted and he took that as an invitation to lick her neck next while muttering incomprehensible things. The only things that she understood from it all, was "Mine", "Not his" And "Selfish".

"WHA- WHAT'S GOING ON HERE...?" The voice of Lucky came from the entrance. Stretch seemed to be surprised by being caught, and that gave her what she needed to escape from Stretch. She hit the skeleton with one of her elbows before running out and upstairs. This time, she didn't want to stay in her room. She knew that otherwise Stretch would come and visit her. That's why she went to the next safest place she knew. Blackberry's room.

_**UPDATES** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIPS: LOVE INTEREST** _

**STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: 21 )  
(TRUST: - 28 )  
(Possessiveness: - 58 )  
(Obsessiveness: -48 )  
(Jealousy: 28 )  
(Danger levels: 15 )  
(Mental stability: 68 )  
(Sanity: 47 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_

  
***YOU TASTE DELICIOUS**

**LUCKY** ' The manipulator ' _(LOVE: - 71 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 38)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 (+10) )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -99 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 (+20) )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 24 )_  
 _(Sanity: 34 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'4_

  
***DESPISES YOU. HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH HIS BROTHER AFTER SPENDING TIME WITH HIM?**

_**~~~LUCKY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

She was annoying. So annoying and Pathetic. To the point that it was starting to get hard to believe that all the evil things that Mackenzie said that she did were possible. But I knew from experience that looks could deceive people. I feel like an idiot for actually trying to stop myself from killing her. I mean... everyone does mistakes, right? I did that too. She really was sneaky trying to get him on her good side...

Imagine his surprise when he came to the kitchen to grab some leftovers because he missed dinner for her, what an ungrateful bitch, and found her messing around with his brother. In the beginning, he couldn't really say anything, so he watched as everything was unfolding. From him licking her hand to beginning to lick her neck. He couldn't watch anymore when he noticed that he was slowly raising her crop top up.

She was probably surprised to see that I caught them. I saw Stretch staring after her before he was about to follow after her but I stopped him from going after her. I won't allow him to have fun with that whore. Not that I care what she does. But I won't let her do that to my brother. If she thought that getting to him would be that easy, then she thought wrong.

I tried to talk to him, yelled at him, and even called him a few things I regret but he simply looked blankly at me, not fighting back. That wasn't rare for him, but something seemed different with him now. The moment I stopped talking, he pushed me from the door and began walking upstairs, probably to her room. How many more people will she ruin before she's satisfied? I won't fall for her dirty tricks. She will be caught no matter what and I will prove to everyone how much of a bad person she is. Or more, to those who already fell to her tricks.

_**~~~RAZZ'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Why did Blackberry need to ask that human to babysit? The human was not made to be around children, let alone for more than a few hours. Well, it didn't matter too much. I didn't want to take the job and neither did Blackberry. We didn't have much of a choice. It was either her or us doing the job. Worse comes worse, I will just blame her for whatever will happen to the children.

_**~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He was honestly happy that the human was starting to open up to the others. As much as he loved being the only one that she felt safe around, he didn't want her to become dependant on him. Or maybe he did. The thought sounded nice. But he couldn't be that selfish. That's why he had been trying to push her away for the previous 3 days. It hurt him, it really did, but he couldn't let her become more attached. Or maybe he was just afraid that he would get more attached? He had been feeling... different. A nice warm feeling inside of him whenever he was with her. She felt like a nice summer breeze on a sunny afternoon. So relaxing and addictive. 

He was thankful that she didn't notice anything wrong. She didn't even know him good enough to know what was right or what was wrong with him. All she knew was that he was a childish character who didn't know many things. While he loved to keep that as his portrayal in her mind, that wasn't the truth. Everything that she knew about him was nothing but a dirty lie he created for her so she wouldn't end up leaving like everyone else.

She wasn't the first one that came to this mansion. Just like Mackenzie, there had been many humans who had came and had sadly never exited. That's why he didn't want (Y/n) to stay here. He needed to get her away so at least she could save herself. She was his first true friend and he didn't need her to just end up like the rest. He wanted to save her and he would be damned if he will allow any of the others to get in his way. He will protect her even if he would need to kill everyone else. Even if he would need to lock her away. Even if he would need to kill he-... No, no, no... this is bad. He had to spend more time away from her. These thoughts were starting to get corrupted. He didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't hurt her... He needed to be careful. He needed to stay away.

So why did she need to come to him now? Of course, he couldn't push her away, especially when she was crying. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and keep her away from all the harm. But he needed to restrain himself. He couldn't show his real self. That's why he needed to act stupid. That's why he needed to make her feel safe.

This was bad. Any more and he might end up being someone who brings her the most pain.

_**~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Was there anything needed to be told? I know now for sure that something is wrong with me. I can't control myself. It's like my body is moving on its own. I wish to stop, but it's like I can't. But at the same time, I'm not disappointed by what is happening. I'm getting more and more confused. I just would want things to return to how they were before. But if I had to think about it, were times here ever really normal? Before (Y/n) and Mackenzie, there was Madison and Max, and before them, there were Misha and Montana and the list was endless. The moment we got rid of one group of humans, another duo would come. But for some reason, it felt that (Y/n) and Mackenzie were special. 

Currently, I was in my room. I had visited her room, but she wasn't there. Oh well, I will have another chance to continue from where we had left off. I laid on my bed, looking at the floor. I was tired, maybe I should sleep. Hopefully, tonight his sleep won't be hunted by (y/n) like the past three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE - that's the amount on how much this character cares about you. If it's between 1 to 50, they see you as an acquaintance. 50 to 70, would be a very close friend. (That's the preferable LOVE level.) 70 to 85 is the level of a strong obsession with a person, in other words, it makes the person a yandere. Above that, otherwise, 85 to 100 means that the character would completely lose their mind and end up killing everyone expect the reader, ending it up in a bad end. Be careful though. Don't have less than -60 LOVE, otherwise, the character will try to kill the reader.
> 
> TRUST - This is pretty self explanatory. It's important to have this raised to 100. That would mean that Mackenzie wouldn't be able to change what they think about the reader. In other words, the more trust a character has for the reader, the easier the reader can manipulate them. 
> 
> POSSESSIVENESS - This is how much a character thinks they own the reader. It would be preferable to keep this at a 0 to 25 POSSESSIVENESS. That would be a normal want to be around someone, as a friend. Above that, it would result in more events like what Stretch tried to pull off.
> 
> OBSESSIVENESS - This is how much a character is obsessed with the reader. Preferably, it would be best to keep this between 0 to 5. That would be a normal level of wondering what a friend is doing. 5 to 35 would be a more love related feeling of wondering what they are doing. 35 to 45 would start to be more of a want to see them, no matter if the reader consents or not. 45 to 60 would be collecting stuff of the reader so the character would feel less lonely when they aren't with them. 60 to 95 would be stalking the reader (Something like what Sans). 95 to 100 would be being creepily obsessed. Not caring if anyone sees or if the reader knows. They will watch the reader sleep, will listen to their breathing, will steal their clothes and will be jealous of anyone who comes close to the reader (Something like what hickory is doing)
> 
> JEALOUSY - This stat is very important, so it's best to keep it under control. Preferable, in a - JEALOUSY. See, the more JEALOUSY the character has, the more sanity they lose. This one is a tricky one as every character will react differently to high amounts of jealousy. For example, Stretch in a jealous rage might hurt the reader, while someone like Tatters would rather hurt the person the reader is together with. It's best to try and not raise the jealousy too much as the bigger it gets, the worse the mental state of a character starts to become.
> 
> DANGER LEVEL - It's again, pretty self explanatory. This is how strong and easily angered they are. from 1 to 45 is weak, 45 to 79 is medium while 79 to 100 is highly dangerous.
> 
> MENTAL STABILITY - This is how rational the character is. If this drops below 45, it means that they are very easily influenced but they are also highly dangerous and their sanity can fall down alongside too.
> 
> SANITY - This is one of the more important stats. If it reaches below 5, it means that that character has fallen into maddening jealousy and will try to kill the other character who made them jealous in the next 3 days. The preferable state of SANITY would be between 50 to 75 SANITY. If someone is above 75 SANITY they are twice as hard to manipulate and it's twice as hard to raise skills with them. Best to lower their sanity a little bit. To lower sanity, you need to cause them jealousy.
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> PEOPLE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO TALESOFACREATOR FOR ILLUSTRATING THIS CHAPTER!! Here is a link to their Tumblr!!~ https://talesofacreator.tumblr.com/post/626677786372947968/
> 
> If you want to send in fanart for this story, feel free to send the fanart to me on Tumblr or Discord!~ I'm excited to see what you'll make!!


	7. Chapter 7:  BAD END 'only to protect you'  Day 6, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happened. Something very bad happened. But don't worry. For every bad thing, there is an even worse thing waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Goddamn it, everyone! Why are you trying to give me a heart attack!? Well, you wanted to give me a bad time, I'll give you a bad time right back! Seeing as so many of you really want to mess the reader over, I'll do just that! Ehehe, I think this will teach you a lesson. Hopefully, you will like reading this as much as I love writing this! And don't worry, things will get only better from this point on! I just hope that you will still take the choices seriously as the reader's survival is the most important. If the reader doesn't reach the end of the game, they will end up in an endless loop of misfortune, so let's try our best together to get the reader out of that fate!))
> 
> 1\. The reader should immediately befriend...
> 
> a. Papyrus (+6 LOVE, +4 TRUST)  
> b. blackberry (+3 LOVE, +2 TRUST)  
> c. Mutt (+8 LOVE, + 1 TRUST) 
> 
> 2\. The reader should approach Sans...
> 
> a. Aggressively (- 5 LOVE, - 3 TRUST, + 6 OBSSESIVENESS, - 3 POSSESSIVENESS, + 5 !>@?#)  
> b. calmly (+ 1 LOVE, + 1 TRUST, - 5 OBSESSIVENESS, + 9 POSSESSIVENESS)  
> c. Flirty (+ 9 LOVE, - 10 TRUST, + 14 OBSESSIVENESS, - 8 POSSESSIVENESS, + 17 !?@#>@)
> 
> 3\. The reader should use her previous life knowledge on...
> 
> a. Red (+2 LOVE, -3 TRUST, +5 OBSESSIVENESS)  
> b. Lucky (+ 6 LOVE, -1 TRUST, +11 OBSESSIVENESS)  
> c. Mutt (+ 17 LOVE, - 30 TRUST, + 19 OBSESSIVENESS)
> 
> ((As we are starting everything from the beginning, it's only natural for the choices to be easy again! Good luck and have fun with this!))

That night, (Y/n) had a nightmare of the events of her death. Right after that nightmare finished, she had a second nightmare about what would happen if Stretch would have gotten his way. She was afraid. She was truly afraid. What would happen? How could someone be so cruel and do such horrible things? And for what reason? Because Lucky was being fed lies while Stretch's moral compass was none existent. Would he have done the unspeakable to her if Lucky wouldn't have caught them? Fate was cruel, to have Lucky, the one who killed her, be the one who saved her. 

She didn't want to get up from the bed. It wasn't her room, but she felt comfortable here. She felt safer than she ever felt in her room. Having someone next to her that she trusted helped too. She did feel like someone was watching her, but it wasn't as strong and frightening as in her room. But that could have only been because she was being paranoid. Things were getting intense and she didn't know how to feel about it. Was it worth fighting so much when no matter what she would do, she would end up with a bad end...? Maybe she should just have given up... What was she even going to get if she would survive? Nothing. The damage was already done. She was frightened to the point of being afraid to be in her room.

She turned to the side, to face the wall. She didn't want to think about that anymore. She just wanted to close her eyes again and sleep, sleep until she would wake up and see that this was just a dream. But she knew that wouldn't happen. She knew that she couldn't let herself give in so easily. Not because she needed to survive, but because she couldn't let them win. She couldn't allow them to get to her. She didn't if she will ever be able to escape, but she knew one. She knew that no matter what she did, she would prove to those maniacs that she was stronger than they thought she was. She wasn't going to give them their way. She was going to fight like crazy and will show that she was someone who didn't need anyone but herself. 

Now that she finally noticed, Blackberry wasn't in the bed anymore. She pulled the cover over herself a little bit more. Now that the realization came to her, she was afraid. What if any of them find out she was in Blackberry's room..? Would they come to her when he wasn't here? Would anyone hear her screams? Would anyone even care for her screams? Or would they ignore her? Would Blackberry ignore her too? He was acting so strange lately, did she do something wrong? She was willing to apologize, to do anything, just so he would forgive her. She needed someone to keep her sanity, and he was the only one who did that. If he would leave her side, she wouldn't be able to handle it anymore. She needed someone to keep her from falling.

The door slowly creaked open. She closed her door, tightly holding the blanket to herself like it was going to be the one thing that protected her. She knew that a simple blanket wasn't going to do anything, but she needed anything. Anything to make everything feel at least an ounce of safeness. Where was Blackberry? She needed him. Was he going to leave her too? Did she do something to anger him? Was he angry that she hung around everyone else?

"Human...? Why Are You Crying?" The only other time that she heard Blackberry talk this softly was the day she saved her. She opened her eyes, to find him standing in the doorway, before entering and closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, before beginning to pet her hair in a soothing manner, while his other hand brushed some tears off. "Please Don't Cry Human. Did You Have A Bad Dream?" She didn't even notice how she was holding her breath, or quietly sobbing away. The comforting touch of the rough bone on her skin felt good. Her breathing was starting to get normal again.

"It's Okay Human. I'm Here. I'm Not Going To Let Anyone Hurt You. Shhh, Everything Is Okay" His voice was soft, his smile held familiarity while his hand movements were relaxing. It was like he knew exactly what he was doing. Did he have to do this often? He usually looked so childish for her, but right now, he looked so different. Like he was a different person at all. Was this still the same Blackberry that she knew? But she didn't mind it. Any Blackberry was good for her. As long as she still had him, then she was happy.

"I'm Not Going To Leave You, Human... Human, What Happened? Or Do You Need More Time To Talk About It?" Blackberry asked her. Did she need more time? Of course she needed more time. She didn't want to talk about what happened now nor ever. But she will need to do that sooner or later.

"..." She said nothing, finally starting to calm down with her sobbing. Blackberry gave her a reassuring smile. "It's Okay. There Is No Need To Talk About It Now... You Are Probably Hungry. I'll Go And Bring You Some Breakfast, Okay?" He stopped caressing her head, as he got up from his seat. He was beginning to head away from the bed, but (Y/n) grabbed his hand. She didn't want to be alone, what if something would happen while he was gone?

"...Please... Please don't leave me.." Her voice cracked at the end, showing signs of her wanting to start crying again. That seemed to make Blackberry to panic a little bit "Please Don't Cry. I Promise That I Will Just Go Down And Grab You Some Breakfast... Okay?" but she didn't let him go. He sighed, bringing her hand closer to his face, making her panic, even more, her breathing starting to speed up again, was he going to try something?!

But he did nothing like that. With one of her fingers he traced where his scar was. After he was done, he put her hand on his cheekbone, smiling at her. Seeing as he was doing nothing wrong, she felt herself calming down again. It took her a second before she finally said "... You promise..?" He smiled at her. "Of Course. I'll Be Back Before You Notice It, My Little Lamb" And with that, he was gone. 

Blackberry was acting... Strange. She didn't feel unsafe, nothing like that. It was just... Well, it looked like he was a completely different person. Was that Blackberry? But he looked exactly like Blackberry, down to the eyelight shape and scar position. It couldn't have been any of the other short skeletons... 

_**~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I could barely sleep all night. I was worried. What made her so frightened. She looked like a mess when she came to my room. How could I ever push her away? She needed help. She needed emotional support. She needed to feel safe. So I just had to let her be with me. I wasn't someone that she should trust. I was just as bad as everyone else, but unlike everyone else, I can control myself. And I don't care about my selfish pleasures and desires. What she wants is the most important thing for her. I need... I need to protect her, but how can I do that when I don't even know who I need to protect her from?

She didn't tell me anything when she came into the room. She simply fell on the bed and began crying. I tried to calm her down and after some time she did manage to calm down and fall asleep. I couldn't sleep. How could I sleep not knowing what could happen to her? I needed to protect her. That's why I kept an eye on her. I didn't want even one nightmare to come and hunt her. Every single time she was about to cry or began to move too much in the bed while whining, I would hug her, and whisper sweet little nothings in her ear until she calmed down. I had to do that a few times that very night.

This morning, I woke up before her. I didn't want to wake her up, so I quietly for out of her hands and walked out of the room. I headed to the bathroom to take a bath. As I came back, I found her crying in the bed, holding the blanket tightly to herself. It took some time but I managed to calm her down. I'm happy to say that everything fine... not. While I was calming her down, I noticed something. A faint smell of magic. Specific magic that I'm starting to hate. It was Stretch's magic, wasn't it? Well, that answered my question on who was the one who made her feel like this...

A sigh escaped my mouth as I exited. What should I do? This was problematic. She didn't seem in any state to be able to do anything. She probably won't be any time soon either. I wish I could help her, but can I even do that? My younger brother, Patch, had gone through similar things, and it was... Well, it wasn't good. It never affected him as badly as it affected someone like Mutt, but that didn't mean that it didn't affect my brother. He was so cheerful and helpful when he was younger and look at him now? So distant, never taking anything seriously. But I could never blame him. That was his way of protecting himself from any heartbreak. People might think that he was strong and brave, but they would be surprised. Just like the rest of the monsters in this house, he was broken beyond repair. 

I needed to talk to my brother about this. I know that we hadn't been close lately because of unknown reasons but he still was the closest person to me. But first, I needed to take care of (y/n). I would feed her and then help her go back to sleep, so she wouldn't worry about being alone. I would like to be next to her more, but I really couldn't. I needed to find a way for her to get better and not have any leftover problems. He couldn't see another human being lost because of something like this...

_*****TIMESKIP***** _

I-... I didn't mean it. I honestly didn't mean it... I just wanted to talk with my brother. But he was being so difficult. He wouldn't listen to me at all and if that wasn't enough, he started talking bad about (Y/n). The next moment it seemed that I couldn't control my body anymore and attacked him. It took only one attack to dust Patch. Usually, he was very attentive to things like that, as he only had 1 HP, but because they were close, he never paid attention to that... Why did I do it?

I stared at the pile of dust before me. Or well, multiple piles of dust. And a dead body. I couldn't control myself. I really couldn't. It seemed that Mackenzie had caught what I did to my brother and came to confront me, so I just... pierced her through with one of my bones. I did the same for every single person who came...

I should feel sad. Angry, maybe guilty. But I did not. I felt proud. I managed to take care of everyone who was getting in the way of (y/n)'s safety and happi-... No, those thoughts were coming back to me. Why? What's wrong with me? I thought I got better, so why is this happening? I knew that I needed to stay away from her, so why didn't I? Why cou-... What was I thinking about again? Oh yeah! eheh, I needed to go back to (Y/n)! But not before cleaning all this mess up! I couldn't just go with all these bloody clothes and scare her more! I'll just clean up a little bit and go right to her! she needs me! Her very own best friend!

"...Black...Berry?" A weak voice came from the doorway. I slowly looked over, to see a frightened (Y/n). Oh no, why did she come at such a bad time? I didn't even finish cleaning up...

_**~~~BACK TO (Y/N)'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

After she suddenly woke up from hearing a scream, she looked around the room. Did something happen? She opened her phone, just to find one writing there, saying

_**\----------** _

_**GAME OVER** _

_**\----------** _

What did this mean? She was curious, so she got out of the bed and began heading downstairs. The moment she was down, a heavy smell of blood was present... What?

She walked into the kitchen, only to find a bloodied Blackberry. He slowly turned to look at her. Do you know what hurt her the most about this? It wasn't the grin on his face, that showed no remorse. Or the blood on his clothes, adored by dust. But it was because the person who did this, was none other than Blackberry, the one she thought she could trust. But it seems like she was wrong about it... If only she could restart from day one... Maybe she could have stopped this from happening. She was insane, wasn't she? But she didn't want to give up on him... She didn't want to give up on him. 

And at that moment, as she felt something pierce through her, she promised herself one thing. One thing only. If she ever would get a chance to redo everything, she wouldn't do the same mistakes... She would stop Blackberry from blackening...

.

.

.

_**^^^BAD END UNLOCKED: 'ONLY TO PROTECT YOU'^^^** _

**DESCRIPTION:** _Blackberry realized one thing while being with the antagonist. What that thing could be? Well, that he didn't need to hide who he was. That he didn't need to be afraid about showing his true self. For years now he had hit behind a mask of innocence. He hid behind it so people wouldn't run from him. He knew that many couldn't handle it. But blackberry knew from the moment that she saved him that she would be that someone he had been searching for. He was afraid to lose her so soon, so he decided to push her away when he noticed her getting attached, but in the end, the two couldn't keep away. It truly was a tragedy, on how she died. He didn't even know what came over him. He didn't want to kill her, so why was he grinning so widely?_

**DEATH TYPE:** _Bled to death because of being penetrated by one of Blackberry's magic bones. On the 6th day, morning, (Y/n) had the misfortune to leave herself widely open to Blackberry, unknowingly raising a death flag that she could have easily avoided. The death was slow and painful, but thankfully the system had made (Y/n) move on before she had to endure even half of the pain the original body had to go through._

**WHO WAS THE MOST AFFECTED AFTER HER DEATH: *** _Blackberry. The moment she finally bled out, was the moment he regained himself. He begged and cried for her to come back. For anyone of the people, he killed to come back, but no one did._

**ENDING FOR THE KILLER _:_** _Blackberry had stayed in the house, in the same position, holding (Y/n) corpse, while wearing his brother's eyepatch. The neighbors called the police after a few weeks as the smell of rotting bodies had been caught by one of their dogs. Blackberry had been sentenced to a death penalty, but the first day he had arrived at the prison, he got into a fight with his roommate, which ended up with him dying._

**WHO DID MACKENZIE END UP WITH:** _a grave with a beautiful candle, lit for her. She was mourned by many, as she was remembered as one of the loveliest girls. It was truly tragic the way she died._

_**^^^BAD END UNLOCKED: 'ONLY TO PROTECT YOU'^^^** _

_**\-------------------------------------------------------** _

_**CONGRATULATIONS HOST! YOU HAVE REACHED ANOTHER BAD END.  
WOULD YOU LIKE TO USE THE ITEM 'SECRET PROTECTOR' TO   
TRY AGAIN?** _

_**\-------------------------------------------------------** _

_**\-----** _ __ _**\----  
|YES| ** _ __ _**|NO|  
\----- ** _ __ _**\----** _

A soft smile appeared on her face. Just because she will go and try again, it didn't mean that she would be able to save Blackberry. She wanted him and everyone else to get a good ending. Even Stretch. That's why, she needed to let them go. Hopefully, they could rest in peace along with her...

.

.

.

.

"GEE SLEEPYHEAD! Come on, wake up! We're already here! Stop being an meanie pants and listen to Payton" The girl, Payton? said, shaking (Y/n) awake, while talking in the third person. (Y/n) suddenly opened her eyes. She looked around and it seemed that she was at the beginning of the scene. The very beginning of the first day...

.

.

.

.

.

_What?_

No, this couldn't be happening. No, why was she back here?! She was sure that she pressed the no button? Did the system trick her? She thought the system would have more morals, especially after the betrayal of the one person, she thought she could trust... Why couldn't they just let her leave? She just wanted to go home. Why did they choose her..? Why!?

"... Is everything okay? Did Payton do something to anger (Y/n)? If yes... Then Payton is very sorry! Yes, Payton is very sorry! Do you forgive Payton? Please say yes! Or Payton won't be able to sleep! Please!" The younger girl, who was probably barely 19 years old looked seriously sad. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, Payton. I was just feeling a little bit lightheaded after the drive? Could I stay here for a bit? I'll come inside with all my stuff in a second.." Payton thought for a second before nodding, jumping out of the car, and running over to the door. (y/n) stared at the event, frowning when she saw that the one who opened the door was none other than Red... The glare that he gave her seemed to be similar to the glare she imagined him giving her the first time this happened... She grabbed her phone, looking down at the stats, feeling the need to confirm something.

_ **\---------------------------------------------------------------** _

_ **WELCOME DEAR HOST! YOU MUST BE FEELING SCARED AND CONFUSED! BUT  
THAT IS COMPLETELY NORMAL! MY MASTER WAS KIND ENOUGH TO HAVE   
GIVEN YOU A SECOND CHANCE! THEY SAID THAT IT WOULD BE UNFAIR   
TO KILL YOU OFF BEFORE THE ENDING OF THE GAME! SO, EACH TIME   
YOU WILL GET A BAD END FROM A CHARACTER AND END UP DYING  
INSTEAD OF YOU DYING, YOU WILL HAVE TO RESTART FROM  
THE VERY BEGINNING! CONGRATULATIONS! HAVE FUN HOST! AND   
REMEMBER, DON'T MAKE EVERYONE HATE YOU!** _

_ **\---------------------------------------------------------------** _

_**RELATIONSHIPS: LOVE INTERESTS** _

_**RELATIONSHIPS: LOVE INTERESTS** _

1. **SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 25 )_  
 _(TRUST: -89 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 78 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 80 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 60 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 78 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 50 )_  
 _(Sanity: 63 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_  
 _(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***CONFUSED. WHY DID THE TIME JUST REWIND?**

  
2\. **PAPYRUS** 'The Liar' _(LOVE: - 16 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 83 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 39 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 73 )_  
 _(Sanity: 76 )_  
 _(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 7'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Wrong idea type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA YANDERE! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WELL, EVEN THE SMALLEST OF GESTURES TOWARDS THEM WILL MAKE THEM THINK THAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE THE SAME AS THEIR OWN. THEY AREN'T AFRAID OF KILLING THOSE WHO ARE IN THE WAY AND THEY DON'T USUALLY TEAM UP WITH OTHERS, BUT THEY MIGHT IF THE SITUATION WILL NEED IT||** _

  
***IS ANNOYED TO SEE YOU, BUT WON'T DO ANYTHING**

  
3\. **RED** 'The sentry' _(LOVE: -10 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 79 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 80 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 68 )_  
 _(Sanity: 47 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 4'11_  
 _(Yandere type: Dependence type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DESIRES YOUR LOVE! IT DOESN'T EVEN NEED TO BE LOVE-LOVE! THEY WILL BE HAPPY AS LONG AS YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THEM AND GIVE THEM ALL THE LOVE THEY DESIRE!... IT'S HARD TO KEEP THESE YANDERES IN CHECK, AS THEY ARE SO NEEDY AND WILLING TO KILL ANYONE WHO GETS MORE ATTENTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE THAN THEM ||** _

  
***DOESN'T LIKE THAT YOU GOT SO MUCH TIME WITH HIS DARLING**

  
 **4\. BOSS** ' The guard captain '  _(LOVE: - 19 )  
(TRUST: - 74 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 74 )  
(Mental stability: 48 )  
(Sanity: 49 )  
(Dere type: Bacchedere + Yandere )  
(Height: 8'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Self-Sacrifice type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING AWAY JUST TO MAKE THEIR LOVED ONES HAPPY. EVEN KILL OR DIE! SO BE CAREFUL, BECAUSE THIS YANDERE WILL TAKE EVERY WORD OF THEIR LOVED ONE AS THEIR MOST HONEST WISH! ||** _

  
***DOESN'T LIKE YOU, BUT WON'T GET IN YOUR WAY**

  
5 **. LUCKY** ' The manipulator ' _(LOVE: - 76 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 38)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 24 )_  
 _(Sanity: 34 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Removal type._

_**||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THEIR LOVED ONE'S LIFE! THEY WILL NEVER, EVER TEAM UP! THEY WANT THEIR LOVED ONE JUST FOR THEMSELVES, SO IT'S BEST TO NOT GET THIS YANDERE! ||** _

  
***DESPISES YOU. DOES HE NEED TO TAKE YOU OUT TOO?**

  
6\. **STRETCH '** the puppet ' _(LOVE: -13 )  
(TRUST: - 28 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 45 )  
(Mental stability: 68 )  
(Sanity: 63 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
 _(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***DOESN'T FIND YOUR EXISTENCE ENTERTAINING ENOUGH TO GO MEET YOU**

  
7\. **RAZZ** ' The lord ' _(LOVE: - 52 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 2 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 73 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 37 )_  
 _(Sanity: 83 )_  
 _(Dere type: Oujidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Worship type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL TREAT THEIR LOVED ONE AS AN ABSOLUTE GOD/GODDESS WHILE EVERYONE ELSE LIKE TRASH. MORE THAN LOVE, IT'S JUST MINDLESS WORTH. IT'S BEST TO AVOID HAVING THIS CHARACTER AS A YANDERE, OTHERWISE, YOU'LL HAVE A CRAZY FOLLOWER! ||**_

  
***HATES YOU BUT WON'T DO ANYTHING BAD TO YOU**

  
8\. **MUTT** ' The wild dog ' ( _LOVE: - 22 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 78 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 36 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 89 )_  
 _(Sanity: 87 )_  
 _(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 6'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Obsession type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS TYPE OF YANDERE IS COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY DESIRE LOVE, ATTENTION, AND AFFECTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE. STALKING AND KILLING IS A BIG MUST FOR SUCH A TYPE! TRY TO AVOID BEING TOO CLOSE TO OTHERS WHILE THEY ARE AROUND IF YOU HAVE ACQUIRED THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***WHY MUST THERE BE ANOTHER HUMAN HERE? DOESN'T LIKE YOU**

 **9.** **BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 5 )_

_(TRUST: 3 )_   
_(Possessiveness: - 88 )_   
_(Obsessiveness: - 98 )_   
_(Jealousy: - 99 )_   
_(Danger levels: 20 )_   
_(Mental stability: 89 )_   
_(Sanity: 77 )_   
_(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_   
_(Height: 4'10_   
_(Yandere type: Final type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IF THEIR DARLING DIES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL FALL INTO A DEEP STATE OF NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE WITH THEIR DEAD DARLING UNTIL THEY DIE THEMSELVES. THEY DON'T GET EASILY ATTACHED, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PUSH AWAY ||** _

  
***FOR SOME REASON, FEELS LIKE HE KNOWS YOU. INTERESTED IN MEETING YOU**

  
10\. **PATCH** ' The Loyal pet ' _(LOVE: -13 )  
(TRUST: - 29 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 93 )  
(Mental stability: 88 )  
(Sanity: 79 )  
(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Restraints type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS CHARACTER MIGHT SEEM COLD AT FIRST, BUT IN REALITY THEY GET HEAVILY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVERS! IF YOU MANAGED TO CATCH THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL MOST LIKELY TEAM UP WITH SOMEONE TO GET THEIR LOVED ONE AS FAR AWAY FROM THEIR CURRENT PLACE TO SOME PLACE WERE IT COULD ONLY BE THEM THREE ||** _

  
***DISLIKES YOU. YOU SEEM LIKE YOU MIGHT CAUSE TROUBLE**

- _ **\-------------------------------**_

  
_**RELATIONSHIPS: SECRET CHARACTERS** _

**1\. HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 47,4 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 7 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -5 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 89,6 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 19 )_  
 _(Sanity: 15 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_  
 _(Yandere type: Stalker type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||** _

  
***STRANGELY, FEELS A DEEP CONNECTION WITH YOU. WISHES TO GET TO KNOW YOU BETTER**

**2\. TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' _(LOVE: 1 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 87 )  
(Mental stability: 19 )  
(Sanity: 29 )  
(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type: Disappearance type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A SWEET ONE. OR NOT. DEPENDS ON YOUR PREFERENCE! SEE, THIS YANDERE IS EASY TO CONTROL AS THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL THEMSELVES AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF THEM NOT BEING NEEDED FOR THEIR DARLING. THEY ARE EXTREMELY NEEDY AND JEALOUS. IT'S BEST TO KEEP THEM HAPPY IF YOU WISH FOR THEM TO LIVE ||**_

  
***WISHES TO BECOME FRIEND, WILL YOU GRANT HIM HIS WISH?**

  
_**MORE TO BE UNLOCKED.** _

  
_**\-------------------------** _

  
_**RELATIONSHIP: PROTAGONIST** _

  
~~1 **. MACKENZIE** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: !?@@? )_~~  
 ~~ _(TRUST: @?@! )_~~  
 ~~ _(Possessiveness: ?@@? )_~~  
 ~~ _(Obsessiveness: !@?@? )_~~  
 ~~ _(Jealousy: !?@?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Danger levels: ?@! )_~~  
 ~~ _(Mental stability: !?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Sanity: !?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Dere type: Undere + ?@#?@!? )_~~  
~~_(Height: 5'8_~~

  
***CURRENTLY DECEASED FROM THE DEAD END**

**2\. PAYTON** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: 20 )_  
 _(TRUST: 40 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: 12 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -98 )_  
 _(Jealousy: 2 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 98 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 70 )_  
 _(Sanity: 79 )_  
 _(Dere type: Kanedere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 5'3  
(Yandere type: Harmless type _

**_||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE SAFEST YANDERE. THEY WON'T TRY TO HURT OTHERS, NOR WILL THEY TRY TO HURT THEIR LOVE INTEREST. THEY WON'T GET IN THE WAY EITHER. THEY WILL SIMPLY WISH FOR THEIR LOVE INTEREST TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF IT'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE. THEY CAN GET EXTREMELY CLINGY AND OF COURSE, STALKING AND COLLECTING LEFTOVER STUFF OF THEIR LOVED ONE IS A MUST!||_ **

  
***HAPPY THAT HER DEAREST FRIEND IS LIVING WITH HER!**

This was her chance to do right this time... She wasn't going to fail. Not anymore. She might not be the smartest or the strongest, but the previous 6 days gave enough experience to her, to know what she needed to do to raise the stats just the right way, for her and Blackberry's protection.

She needed to approach Sans first, it seemed that he knew something just like herself. The stats had never lied before, and they will not start doing it now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Funny thing is, that while I was writing this chapter the views on my story was 666. Is that a sign or something? 😃 I'm getting scared that I might be taking things a little bit too far and that I should maybe make things a little bit easier on everyone... Nah, weren't the fun in that?! You guys get to torture me and I don't? Seems unfair!))
> 
> ((The wonderful illustration/art is by a wonderful artist and friend of mine, Quarter! Please check her out on her Tumblr that you can find here!
> 
> https://berryberryberryanddeath.tumblr.com/ ))


	8. Chapter 8: New allies? Day 1, day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything restarted and the antagonist seems to want nothing more but to change her (and Blackberry's) fate. To do that, she'll need to use everything in her power, even if it means to lie and manipulate others. Everything is okay as long as it's for survival, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((And here we go! This is another chapter! Sorry for it being not the best! I tried to make it longer as the previous chapters were a little disappointing and short! Hopefully, this chapter is pleasant enough! Please don't forget to vote or just write a small comment! Every comment helps with the antagonist's survival! ||Also, yes, there are a few awkward questions here, but I swear they are needed for the next chapter!||))
> 
> 1\. The reader should spend time with...
> 
> a. Papyrus (+3 LOVE, + 7 TRUST, - 3 POSSESSIVENESS, + 6 OBSESSIVENESS) ( + 2 JEALOUSY for Hickory)  
> b. Lucky (+ 1 LOVE, + 19 TRUST, + 2 POSSESSIVENESS, +1 OBSESSIVENESS) ( +9 JEALOUSY for Hickory)  
> c. Protagonist (+ 9 LOVE, +6 TRUST, +1 POSSESSIVENESS, - 10 OBSSESSIVENESS) ( - 19 JEALOUSY for Hickory)
> 
> 2\. The reader should act with Sans...
> 
> a. dominantly (+10 LOVE, + 9 TRUST, - 19 POSSESSIVENESS, +2 OBSSESSIVENESS, + 2 ?@#>) ( + 3 JEALOUSY for Hickory )  
> b. submissively ( + 10 LOVE, +6 TRUST, + 29 POSSESSIVENESS, +27 OBSSESSIVENESS) ( + 18 JEALOUSY for Hickory )  
> c. Flirty ( +10 LOVE, + 1 TRUST, + 29 POSSESSIVENESS, + 30 OBSSESSIVENESS) ( + 30 JEALOUSY for Hickory )
> 
> 3\. The reader should take out...
> 
> a. the Protagonist ( +1 LOVE, + 3 TRUST, - 2 POSSESSIVENESS, - 3 OBSSESSIVENESS) ( - 1 JEALOUSY for Hickory)  
> b. Mutt ( + 2 LOVE, + 5 TRUST, + 8 POSSESSIVENESS, + 2 OBSSESSIVENESS) ( + 11 JEALOUSY for Hickory)  
> c. Patch ( + 7 LOVE, + 4 TRUST, + 10 POSSESSIVENESS, + 9 OBSSESSIVENESS) ( + 14 JEALOUSY for Hickory)
> 
> ((Remember, every choice is important. Don't forget that you are the ones who choose the antagonist's fate. You are the one who will save or ruin the protagonist and everyone in the story. I'm just the simple storyteller, while you, my dear readers, are the masterminds who determinate what happens next!))

_**Chapter 8: New allies? Day 1, day** _

The light shone so brightly that day. It was such a warm and beautiful day. It was ironic how on such a beautiful day, such horrible things can happen.

She hopped out of the car, opening one of the car doors and taking one of the boxes. Unlike the first time she did this, the boxes were not as heavy for her. Was she getting used to carrying stuff around? Usually, a person got stronger slowly. Was game logic working here? Well, it wouldn't matter. She couldn't avoid a bad end with just being strong, it seemed.

With only two boxes with her, she headed to the door. She put the boxes down and headed to open the door. When the door was open, she picked the two boxes and headed inside. She put the boxes by the front entrance before heading out to the car a few more times. She had 10 boxes in general. 6 of those boxes were filled with clothes. 2 with books and so. and the rest were filled with random things like pens, notebooks, and a few pillows, plushies.

"Oh, (y/n)! Payton is going to help you!" Remembering the reaction the skeletons had in the previous run to Mackenzie helping (Y/n), she couldn't help but decline. "Oh, thank you Lollipop, but I don't need your help currently!" (Y/N) unconsciously called Payton Lollipop. (Y/n) couldn't help it. The girl looked like one with her hair color. She looked like a blueberry flavored lollipop. 

Payton was a short girl. She had her hair colored in a light blue that darkened at the tips. Currently, she had her hair styled in a space bun, adding to her childish personality. She wore big round glasses with a blue frame. The girl didn't seem to be wearing any makeup, adding to the innocent look. Her clothes were less than innocent. She wore a strapless white and dark green striped crop top that exposed her stomach and pierced belly button. She also wore high waisted black shorts with white sneakers. On top of her crop top, she wore a fluffy blue jacket that she always wore that it would fall on her hands. In general, the girl looked her age. Young and childish with a tad bit of allure to herself.

"... Okay! Then Payton will go and prepare snacks for (Y/n) and Payton! Then Payton will help unbox, okay?" Well, (Y/n) didn't want to push Payton any further. In the last run she pushed the protagonist away, but this time, she wanted to see if keeping the protagonist near her would help with anything.

"Okay, of course, Lollipop. How could I say no now? Oh, could you maybe make some tea too? I'm getting a little bit thirsty" She said, before picking up one of the boxes and beginning to bring it upstairs. She as about to head to her room but remembered that Payton never told her where her room was going to be, so it would look suspicious if she would walk over to it. 

"Hey Payton! Where is my room exactly!?" (Y/n) yelled from the top of the staircase. For some reason, it seemed that Payton couldn't hear her. (Y/n) was beginning to walk down the stairs to see what she was doing, only to see Payton joking around with Stretch. (Y/n)'s heart began to beat faster. She didn't want to get involved with Stretch right now. She didn't. 

She turned around, just to bump into a skeleton that she almost had forgotten even was in the house, from the lack of interaction between the two. "HELLO HUMAN! YOU MUST BE PAYTON'S FRIEND, CORRECT? DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE WITH YOUR MOVING?" This was new. Papyrus didn't offer for her in the previous run. Maybe things will be a little bit different now?

"Oh..? oh! You must be one of the skeletons that live here, right?.. mh, wait, let me guess who you are. Tall, nicely dressed and having a charming smile... mh, well, It sounds awfully like the way Payton described Papyrus! So you must be Papyrus! So, did I guess right?" In the previous word, (Y/n) didn't even try to appeal to Papyrus. She did remember that the guy liked compliments from the game, so she wanted to try approaching the guy with compliments. 

For a second, he looked unsure of what to say. She was getting worried that she messed, but her worries vanished when he smiled even wider and said "DID MISS PAYTON CALL ME THAT? WOWIE! WELL, THAT IS CORRECT! I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT FOR PAYTON'S FRIEND, PAPYRUS IS JUST FINE, HUMAN!" He said, sounding prideful as he said that, following with his unique laughter. She had read it in the game but never imagined that it would sound so... weird in real life.

"Well, if I get to call you by name, it would only be fair if you would call me by my name too then, Papyrus. Please just call me (Y/n)" She said, before adding "I would shake your hand but I'm currently holding a box!" She said, looking down at the hand that Papyrus had extended for her to shake. She noticed an embarrassing blush appear on his face as he retreated his hand to his side. "O-OH! RIGHT, I'M SORRY HU-... (Y/N)! HAVE YOU ALREADY BEEN SHOWN AROUND THE HOUSE?" Yes, she had been shown around the house in the previous run, but she couldn't just say that, right? "Oh, actually, Payton, that airhead, forgot to even show me where my room was. I was going to go and ask her about it but she seems to be conversing with some other skeleton, so I didn't want to get in the way." A loud gasp was heard from Papyrus, as he covered his skull with both of his hands.

"OH, THE HORROR! HOW HORRID! HOW COULD SOMEONE FORGET TO SHOW THEIR NEW ROOMMATE AROUND THEIR NEW HOUSE!? COME ON HUMAN (Y/N)! I WON'T ONLY SHOW YOU YOUR ROOM AND HELP YOU BRING THE BOXES TO YOUR ROOM, I'LL ALSO GIVE YOU THE BEST TOUR OF THE MANSION. ONE THAT YOU WON'T FORGET FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! NYEHEHEHEH!" And with his loud laughter, he walked over to her boxes and easily picked up 6 boxes, leaving only 3 more to be picked up, not including the box she was currently holding. "HURRY UP, HUMAN (Y/N)! I DON'T HAVE THE WHOLE DAY TO IDLE AROUND HERE! WE MUST MOVE ON!" Was Papyrus always so cheerful?

Payton came from the kitchen, Stretch following after. "Is everything okay? Does Payton need to help (Y/n)?" (y/n) just wanted to go away from Stretch as fast as possible "N-No need Payton! Papyrus is already helping me out! I don't want to make him wait! You go back to preparing those snacks okay? Be careful!" And with that, she ran off towards was the loud booming laughter was coming from.

_*****TimeSkip***** _

Let's just say that the whole event as more stressful and intense then it had to be. Instead of the protagonist introducing her to everyone, like in the last run, this time, it was Papyrus who had done it. When she was introduced to Sans, she wanted to stay behind and talk to him, but Papyrus seemed to be having none of it, as he wanted to keep showing her the house. 

As they went through the house, it seemed that Papyrus' voice was getting louder and louder. Was his voice always so loud? She thought Blackberry had a loud voice, but Papyrus proved her wrong because she was getting a headache from all the screaming. How was she going to manage to stay with him if his voice already gave her a headache? Now, she could be an asshole and ask him to be quieter or she could be the bigger person and go through with it. Well, she was already through a lot of things. If she couldn't ask him to tone it down, then was it even worth being with him?

"Papyrus, pumpkin, could you please lower your tone down? Your voice is very powerful and my poor human ears really can't handle it" She wasn't sure why, but she had an urge to call everyone by a nickname. Before she would know it, there another nickname would go out from her. "O-...UM... O-OF COURSE, HUMAN (Y/N)... OH GOLLY... ARE WE ALREADY ON THE NICKNAME STAGE? I- I'M SORRY HUMAN, BUT I NEED TO GO CHECK ON SOMETHING! WE CAN CONTINUE THE GUIDE LATER ON!... "And he was gone like that. What was Papyrus talking about? Nickname stage? What was that? Sounded something taken from a dating advice book or something. Oh well, it didn't matter. She already knew the house, so she didn't need his help. And besides, he didn't seem to change his voice to a quieter one too... mh, if he keeps shouting like that, she might have a problem.

_***PING*** _

__

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**PAPYRUS** 'The Liar' _(LOVE: - 10 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 79 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 39 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 73 )_  
 _(Sanity: 76 )_  
 _(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 7'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Wrong idea type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA YANDERE! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WELL, EVEN THE SMALLEST OF GESTURES TOWARDS THEM WILL MAKE THEM THINK THAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE THE SAME AS THEIR OWN. THEY AREN'T AFRAID OF KILLING THOSE WHO ARE IN THE WAY AND THEY DON'T USUALLY TEAM UP WITH OTHERS, BUT THEY MIGHT IF THE SITUATION WILL NEED IT||** _

  
***IS FEELING SHY. DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. SHOULD HE GIVE YOU A NICKNAME TOO?**

_**\----------------------**_  
 _ **|ACHIVEMENTS UNLOCKED|**_  
 _ **\----------------------**_

**1\. WELCOME TO THE COOL SQUAD!** _\- Congratulations! This achievement means that you have befriended one of the safe characters! This stat will help you raise your stats with other safe characters from **UNDERTALE** and **UNDERSWA** P. An additional item, **DATE NIGHT** (This item allows you to ask whoever you wish on a date and them being unable to refuse! It is used on one of the **UNDERTALE** or **UNDERSWAP** characters, the stats will be doubled!)_

_**\-------------**_  
 _ **|ITEMS OWNED|**_  
 _ **\-------------**_

1\. _**DATE NIGHT** (This item allows you to ask whoever you wish on a date and them being unable to refuse! It is used on one of the **UNDERTALE** or **UNDERSWAP** characters, the stats will be doubled!)_

Why would he feel shy? Was it because of the nickname? Well, if it bothered him that much, she could try and not call him anything like that again. It didn't seem like a problem. Well, at least it seemed that he wasn't feeling annoyed with her anymore. Who should she target next? Red? No... he wasn't that big of a threat right now, so she should approach someone who needed more looking after... like Mutt. He needed a lot of attention, right?... But wait, he wouldn't break in that easily, right? I mean, he didn't in the last run and she didn't want to waste her time on such an uncertain case. But who else would need her attention?... Lucky! But she didn't want to meet him... But if she didn't, another bad end will happen... Oh no... This was bad... But she needed this for her survival. She wanted to save Blackberry and he won't be saved if she's dead.

Now, before she would go and meet up with Lucky, she needed to go and have that talk with Sans. She needed to clear up a few things here and there.

_**~~~PAPYRUS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Wasn't the human moving a little bit too quickly..? I know I'm very great and irresistible, but the human should at least try and resist me! But I really can't blame her for her feelings. Many people can't help but feel naughty things towards the great me! I don't feel the same way, but I don't want to break the human's heart! Especially when she's Payton's friend. I'm sure Payton would never forgive me if I hurt someone close to her.

Nyeh, this was such a troublesome thing. What should I do? Should I indulge the human? Well, It wouldn't hurt to indulge the human until she finds her second best. Maybe I could introduce her to some of my friends? I'm sure mister Green would love to meet her! Or even mister Dings! Nyeh, this is troublesome. But I, as the great Papyrus, need to find a solution...

Maybe Sans would know what to do? He always seems to have an answer to all my troubles. He is the best big brother anyone could ask for. Even though his puns do make him a little bit worse, but he's still a very good brother. But today... Today he was acting strange. For some reason he hugged me and began crying, muttering some stuff under his breath, saying that I was alright or something. Did he start having his nightmares again? But I thought he said that he started to get better. Was he lying to me so I wouldn't worry? But he should know that I will still worry...

I won't trouble Sans with this. I will ask Lucky, my dear friend for help with this dilemma! He has a similar way of thinking like me, but he always has an answer, just like Sans! I'm very happy to have a good friend like Lucky. Well, he had been acting a little bit strange after Payton arrived at the house, but he probably had just been feeling a little bit under the weather. 

Nyeh, I should probably think about a nickname for the human now... Nyeh, Angel? No, it was too much! Goddess....?! Where are my thoughts going! Those nicknames will scare the human away for sure. The book said that when giving a nickname, if you aren't too close yet, you needed to be careful to not come off as too strong. Nyeh, this was hopeless...

!!! Pudding! This was perfect! She called me a food name, right? Well, I saw Payton getting some Pudding for the human, so that must mean that (Y/n) liked Pudding! Oh, this is great! I'll call the human Pudding from now on then! Oh, this was great!... but I wonder if this nickname is too good? Would mister Green and mister Dings manage to make up a better nickname than this? Well, it's no wonder that she would only manage to get number two, as I am number one!

_**~~~BACK TO (Y/N)~~~** _

"S-So, you remember the previous... um, run, you called it, right?... So, you just got killed and the whole world... Re... RESETted?... This is so hard to believe" Sans was heavily sweating. When she approached him, he was panicking. It was hard to calm him down enough for him to listen to her, but she did manage to do that. A sigh escaped from her as she looked over to him. She didn't have the time or want to talk about this anymore, but she needed to put him on the same page as herself, so he would be helpful for her.

"That is correct Sans. I know this is hard to believe, It was hard for me to believe too, but every word that I speak is true." She stopped speaking, before looking up at him, to see if he was following on what she was saying. "Do you understand Sans?" He slowly nodded his head. "Very good Sans. You are a very good boy.." She put on a small smile. 

A silence took place. He wasn't looking at her, but at the ground. It was clear he needed some time to think about this. And she couldn't blame him. What she was saying was insane but the truth and he knew that himself.

"So... We are stuck in this loop... forever... Oh god... Why do they even kill you... Are they th-... That deranged?" Disbelief was clear in his voice, but the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He knew that she was right but needed to lie to himself so he would be able to look at everyone without any fear.

"Sans... We can fight back" That seemed to bring his attention back to her. "Sans, we can break the loop... After I died the first time by Lucky's hand... I had been told that... That we need to survive 3 months before this madness would end..." A hopeless look appeared on his face. "T-three... Three months... We won't manage, (Y/n)... We are stuck... Oh asgore.. why..?" She was losing him. She needed to catch him before he would enter the same state she was in before her death.

Then she remembered what Blackberry did to her to calm her down. That's why, without thinking much about it, she grabbed one of his hands, and held it tightly in her hand, before bringing it to her cheek. He looked surprised at her, before going to ask what she was doing, but she didn't give him the chance. "Sans... In the previous run, I was all alone... I was all afraid just like yourself... I was weak... and that's why I didn't manage to go through with it, but now I'm not alone anymore" She had his attention again, as he seemed to be examining her hand. "Sans, I have you now. Both of us can make it. If we work together, we can survive this... I don't want anyone else to die... Sans, please... Don't leave me" Those were the same words she used towards Blackberry... Why was she using them to manipulate Sans into agreeing... Was she turning into something she always hated?... She shouldn't think about it now. The most important thing is for her to survive. 

"You... you need me?" Disbelief was present in his voice yet again. She gave him a warm smile this time. A similar one that Blackberry gave her before leaving. One that calmed her down. One that made her believe every single word that he whispered to her. One smile that made her feel like she could trust the person in front of herself. "More than you could imagine... So please, don't leave me. What do you say? Will we fight together to reach that happy ending we both deserve?" Her tone was calm but soft. Just like a parent talking to a child who just had awakened from a nightmare. Well, the previous events could be considered as bad as a nightmare, even worse, so she wasn't surprised about his fear. 

"... Okay. I will help you... But promise me... Promise me to stop any more RESETs from happening." Without thinking hard about it, she said "I promise it"

_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

This was insane. One moment I felt myself slip away from life, and the next one I wake up one week earlier as nothing happened. I thought that I was the only one who could remember it. That gave me a little bit of comfort, thinking that that might have been just a nightmare, but that wasn't the case... (Y/n) came to me, saying that she was going through the same thing. So it meant that it wasn't a dream and it happened. But why would Blackberry ever...?

I listened to her explanation. It was crazy. How could that be the case? How could it be? I mean, wasn't this crazy?... No, this wasn't crazy. Not anymore. Or well, crazy was now our reality. I didn't know why, but I trusted her. Every single word, spoken so calmly, it just made me believe her. 

After I accepted to help her, I hugged her. I wasn't sure why I asked her to make that promise. Was she going to keep it?... I don't think I could ever trust her again if she wouldn't keep her promise. She was the only person who knew what I was going through, so if she would betray me too, well, let's not think about that scenario.

We spent a little bit more time, but after some time, (Y/n) said that she needed to go somewhere. What was she going to do? Well, It didn't matter. I was getting tired again. Maybe skipping dinner today would be the best. I'm sure that Papyrus will be angry with me, but I really couldn't go downstairs and face Blackberry...

I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling. A soft smile appeared on my smile as I looked at my hand that touched (Y/n) cheek. Who would have known that human skin was so soft and warm? I wonder if I will ever be able to touch her hair? It looks so soft too, maybe even softer than her skin. But I don't want to cross a line... Even though I probably already had in the last run. Does she know that I followed her?... Who am I kidding? I was stalking her. Does she know that? Probably not, because otherwise, she would never talk to me again. I needed to hide that fact if I still wanted to be by her side.

_ **UPDATED** _

_ _

_ **RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 26 )_  
 _(TRUST: -88 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 69 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 85 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 60 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 78 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 51 )_  
 _(Sanity: 60 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_  
 _(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***TIRED, SCARED, BUT WILLING TO HELP**

_**~~~BACK TO (Y/N)~~~ day 1, evening** _

"If I catch you picking on any other monster, I'll fucking smash your skulls into the wall, ya hear me!?" She yelled after the drunk humans as they ran away from her, but not before calling her a crazy bitch and a few other very 'nice' things. 

Why did she run away from Sans? Because it was the time when Blackberry was going to be assaulted and she needed to save him and not let the protagonist do that.

"Are you alright? I swear, humans get trashier by the fucking second" She said, looking at Blackberry. This was the first time after the events of the previous run that she looked at Blackberry. Her heart hurt. Why was fate being so cruel? She just wanted him to be able to be freed from these chains of fate... But in the end, he was simply a video game character... But could she still get him a good end?

"HUMAN!... THANK YOU. I'M VERY GRATEFUL FOR YOUR HELP. WHAT DO YOU WI-" She didn't allow him to finish his sentence as she muttered out "A hug. I want a hug" That surprised Blackberry. His stern look soon softened, as she walked over to her, and hugged her. She hugged him back, trying to hold her tears back. She needed to be strong. She couldn't show her weakness. 

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU HUMAN WISH FOR A HUG BUT... IF YOU EVER FEEL LIKE YOU NEED A HUG, MY DOOR IS ALWAYS OPEN FOR YOU... NOW LET'S GO HOME BEFORE THOSE HUMANS BRING FRIENDS TO HURT US"

_**~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

From the first moment he placed his eyes upon her, he felt like he knew her. Like they had already met before, but he couldn't understand why he felt like that. He was sure that he had never met her before. So why? He wanted to know. Why did he feel pain when she moved away from him? This was wrong. He needed to control himself. But he wanted to run after her and stop her from going. This was wrong, he needed to distance himself.

He needed to distance himself, so why was the human coming towards him? He didn't need help. He could have easily snapped the necks of these humans, but he couldn't help but admire the human as she stood up for him. How could I ever steal her spotlight when she looked so proud of 'saving' me?

A hug was a strange request. But I accepted it. It felt warm and familiar. Who was she and why did I feel like this had already happened before? Something seriously was going on and I just can't understand what that thing could be. 

While we were walking back home, the human didn't speak at all. She just held my hand, seemingly being in thoughts. She didn't even notice when she took my hand in her own. Was she used to holding hands with people, that's why she didn't even notice when this happened? Well, I didn't mind it. Skin always interested me. How it could be so soft and warm, while other skin was rough and cold. The skin could be so unique compared to bones. All bones were the same. Rough and cold. 

When he arrived at the house, she immediately took her hand back, seemingly finally realizing what she did. Quickly, she apologized and ran away. Was she feeling shy...? No, it didn't feel like that. She seemed to be scared of something. I looked to the side, only to find Stretch laying on the couch. Who could she be scared of? Mh, maybe she wanted to settle down in her room faster? Oh well, it didn't matter. I needed to go and help with dinner.

_ **UPDATED** _

_ _

_ **RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 15 )_

_(TRUST: 8 )_   
_(Possessiveness: - 90 )_   
_(Obsessiveness: - 90 )_   
_(Jealousy: - 100 )_   
_(Danger levels: 30 )_   
_(Mental stability: 90 )_   
_(Sanity: 80 )_   
_(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_   
_(Height: 4'10_   
_(Yandere type: Final type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IF THEIR DARLING DIES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL FALL INTO A DEEP STATE OF NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE WITH THEIR DEAD DARLING UNTIL THEY DIE THEMSELVES. THEY DON'T GET EASILY ATTACHED, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PUSH AWAY ||** _

  
***FEELS LIKE HE KNOWS YOU BUT DOESN'T REMEMBER FROM WHERE**

_**\--------------**_  
 _ **|KNOWN SKILLS|**_  
 _ **\--------------**_

**1\. PRECIOUS TEAR** - _Congratulations! This is a rare skill, and you just got it! This skill allows you to transfer **LOVE** points from the character who got you this skill (Blackberry) to another character from his section ( **UNDERFELL, SWAPFELL, FELLSWAP** ). This skill has a one-day cooldown, so you can only use this skill once a day and can't transfer more than 5 **LOVE**. _

_**~~~BACK TO (Y/N)~~~** _

She sighed, beginning to walk towards her room. She didn't need any more trouble. She already messed up with Blackberry. Why the hell did she ask for a hug, wasting a precious future item? And then holding his hand? What if Sans saw? He might think that she sided with Blackberry. This was bad. She needed to avoid Blackberry for a little bit. 

"OH, (Y/N)! HELLO!" Said a familiar voice of Lucky. "PAYTON HAD BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU! WHERE HAD YOU BEEN?" He asked, smiling, but it was fake. She let out an equally fake chuckle, before saying "Oh sorry! I completely forgot about her! I went to the store and found Blackberry. I will go meet up with her in a second!" She said as she was about to walk away "I WILL COME WITH YOU!" He said, making her sigh. She wasn't going to get rid of him, was she? Well, she needed to raise her stats with him anyways.

They soon arrived at her room. The moment she opened the door, Payton jumped in her, sobbing. Lucky just looked at the two, clearly trying to suppress his anger under his fake smile. "PAYTO-" Before Lucky could even say anything, the girl interrupted him. "Payton was so sad without (Y/N)! Payton thought that (Y/n) got angry with Payton... Is (Y/n) angry with Payton? Please don't be! I will be a good girl, so don't be angry!" Payton said, her grip on (Y/n) waist tighter than the girl expected. "I'm not angry... I just forgot something and needed to go out and found Blackberry, so we spoke a little bit. That's why it took so long to come back." She glanced at Lucky, seeing him tightly clench his fists "H-How about we three hang out? I mean, we have the snacks and fluffy pillows. We could have some fun while we wait for dinner!" Payton pouted but agree "Okay... Payton guesses she can allow Lucky to join!"

_**~~~LUCKY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Why did this new disgusting human so close to Payton? Payton seemed to be attached to this human. It took so long for me to even be allowed to enter her room and Payton was so friendly with this human... I hated this new human already. I just wanted to rip her apart but I couldn't. I would scare Payton otherwise and I don't want that.

Well, this new human wasn't as much of an imbecile as I would have imagined. She managed to get Payton and me to hang out. Of course, the human was third-wheeling all the time, but I guess this was better than nothing. Maybe I could use this human to get closer to Payton? I don't like the human, but I could keep her alive until I get Payton all to myself. Then I'll just get rid of this human... Or not. Depends on how the human will behave.

A soft chuckle escaped from me. This new human seemed to be so tense. Was I that frightening? I was one of the cuter monsters in the house, so why was she so scared? Could she see how messed up I was? Well, it didn't matter. Just knowing that wasn't going to save her. The only thing that will save her will be her smarts. If she'll be a good little pet who will help me, she'll live a little bit longer than planned. If not, well, I can easily dispose of her.

UPDATED

RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST

**LUCKY** ' The manipulator ' _(LOVE: - 70 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 39)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -89 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 34 )_  
 _(Sanity: 44 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Removal type._

_**||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THEIR LOVED ONE'S LIFE! THEY WILL NEVER, EVER TEAM UP! THEY WANT THEIR LOVED ONE JUST FOR THEMSELVES, SO IT'S BEST TO NOT GET THIS YANDERE! ||** _

  
***WONDERS IF YOU MIGHT BE A GOOD PET TO USE TO GET CLOSER TO PAYTON**

RELATIONSHIP: PROTAGONIST

**PAYTON** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: 21 )_  
 _(TRUST: 38 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: 12 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -95 )_  
 _(Jealousy: 5 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 95 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 70 )_  
 _(Sanity: 79 )_  
 _(Dere type: Kanedere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 5'3  
(Yandere type: Harmless type _

**_||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE SAFEST YANDERE. THEY WON'T TRY TO HURT OTHERS, NOR WILL THEY TRY TO HURT THEIR LOVE INTEREST. THEY WON'T GET IN THE WAY EITHER. THEY WILL SIMPLY WISH FOR THEIR LOVE INTEREST TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF IT'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE. THEY CAN GET EXTREMELY CLINGY AND OF COURSE, STALKING AND COLLECTING LEFTOVER STUFF OF THEIR LOVED ONE IS A MUST!||_ **

  
***SAD THAT LUCKY WAS IN THE WAY OF YOUR ALONE TIME BUT WAS HAPPY TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU**

_**~~~BACK TO (Y/n)~~~** _

Dinner went pretty normal. On one side of her sat Payton, who was clinging to (Y/n) as her life depended on it, while on the other side sat Sans, glancing at her from time to time. Blackberry was glancing at her too but looked away whenever she caught him watching. Were Sans was sitting before Blackberry sat. But she didn't find it weird that Sans would want to sit next to her. 

_**\----------------------** _   
_**|ACHIVEMENTS UNLOCKED|** _   
_**\----------------------** _

1\. **BLACKBERRY'S SAVIOUR** \- _gives a good starting relationship with Blackberry and Patch. an additional item, **ONE WISH GRANTED** (The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise). _

2\. **DEEP CONNECTIONS** \- _gives a great starting relationship with Hickory and Tatters. **LOVE** raises twice as easily. An additional item, **SECRET PROTECTOR** (The item will protect you one time from a dangerous situation. One-time use item. Can avoid a bad end.)_

3\. **WELCOME TO THE COOL SQUAD!** _\- Congratulations! This achievement means that you have befriended one of the safe characters! This stat will help you raise your stats with other safe characters from **UNDERTALE** and **UNDERSWA** P. An additional item, **DATE NIGHT** (This item allows you to ask whoever you wish on a date and them being unable to refuse! It is used on one of the **UNDERTALE** or **UNDERSWAP** characters, the stats will be doubled!)_

4\. **JOBLESS AND NOT SO HOMELESS** \- _Congrats! You don't have a place to stay outside of with your friend! You better do whatever she wants or you might end up homeless. An additional item, **ABSOLUTE FOLLOWER** (This item forces you to do everything the protagonist tells you to do or you'll go straight to a bad end. To make this item disappear, find yourself a job.)_

_**\-------------** _   
_**|ITEMS OWNED|** _   
_**\-------------** _

  
1\. **ONE WISH GRANTED** _(The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise)_

  
2\. **SECRET PROTECTOR (2x)** _(The item will protect you one time from a dangerous situation. One-time use item. Can avoid a bad end.)_

  
3\. _**DATE NIGHT** (This item allows you to ask whoever you wish on a date and them being unable to refuse! It is used on one of the **UNDERTALE** or **UNDERSWAP** characters, the stats will be doubled!)_

  
4\. **ABSOLUTE FOLLOWER** _(This item forces you to do everything the protagonist tells you to do or you'll go straight to a bad end. To make this item disappear, find yourself a job.)_

  
5\. **PHONE** _(This item allows you to be in contact with people. Currently no contacts. Phone allows you to see your stats and relationships!)_

  
6\. **38 DOLLARS** _(This is the only money you currently own! Remember, everyone hates you, so no one will give you anything! If you ask money from Blackberry/Patch, the **ONE WISH GRANTED** item will be used, as your **LOVE** level isn't high enough to ask for favors)_

  
_**\--------------** _   
_**|KNOWN SKILLS|** _   
_**\--------------** _

  
1\. **FRIENDLY SOULS** \- _( This skill allows you to befriend safe characters much easier! (( **UNDERTALE, UNDERSWAP** )) Cursed item, unable to lose. Gained by approaching Papyrus first and befriending him)_

  
2\. **MONSTER FUCKER** _(This skill makes it harder for humans to befriend you! This skill was gained after helping Blackberry. Cursed skill, unable to lose it)_

  
3\. **MISUNDERSTANDING QUEEN** _(This skill allows you to enter many misunderstandings with characters, love interests, and side characters + Protagonist included! It's up to you to either make the misunderstanding help you raise or drop stats. Cursed skill, unable to lose)_

  
4\. **WELCOME TO THE DARK SIDE** _(This skill allows you to befriend the darker love interests faster. That includes the Swafell, Fellswap, and Underfell brothers. Cursed skill, unable to lose. Gained this skill for befriending a Fellswap first)_

_**~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ DAY 1, NIGHT** _

What am I doing? I didn't get a chance to talk with the human today... But I wanted to. I tried to, but every time I tried to approach her, someone took her away. I wanted to get the human on my side this time. I mean, it was unfair as everyone else could hang out with her, but I couldn't even introduce myself. What Papyrus gave us, wasn't even worthy to call an introduction. 

I walked over to her, kneeling next to the bed. I brushed a few strands of her hair, only to see her peaceful face. I couldn't help but smile myself. The human looked very peaceful. I liked this look at the human... I was the human to always look this relaxed. Even when she will speak with Tatters and me... But would that be possible? every human and monster was scared of us. Would she be different? 

It was weird. When she first saw as, she gave us a warm smile, before walking away. There was no forcefulness to the smile, nor did she look scared. She was just... well, I can't explain it, but I loved it. I wanted to see that expression again. That's why, I will try my best to approach her tomorrow.

After an hour or two, I stood up, and headed away. I didn't want her to wake up and be scared to find me watching her. I was a little reluctant to leave, but I really didn't want to leave... Oh well, I will have a chance to watch her later on. Hopefully, with her consent... But it's not exactly what I need. I would still watch her even if she found me disgusting. I needed to protect that peaceful look of hers somehow, didn't I? Besides, the frightened look she had when she was being introduced to Stretch was unsettling to me.

_ **UPDATED** _

_ _

_ **RELATIONSHIP: SECRET CHARACTER** _

**HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 47,4 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 7 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -5 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 89,6 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 19 )_  
 _(Sanity: 15 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_  
 _(Yandere type: Stalker type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||** _

  
***HAS THE STRONG NEED TO PROTECT YOU. THAT'S WHY HE NEEDS TO ~~STALK~~ PROTECT YOU FROM A DISTANCE**

_**\-----------------------------------------** _

_**CONGRATULATIONS HOST! YOU'VE REACHED YOUR** _   
_** FIRST** _ _**CHECKPOINT! REMEMBER, TO SURVIVE** _   
__ _**YOU MUST MAKE EVERYONE NOT HATE YOU!** _   
__ _**GOOD LUCK HOST!** _

_**\-----------------------------------------** _


	9. Chapter 9: Anything for survival, right? Day 2, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saying goes 'one misunderstanding a time' right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! It seems that it won't be that easy to get Lucky's love up anymore! Maybe the antagonist should have gone a little bit easy on the compliments? Anyways, please vote if you have time! It will help immensely and I will update much more! I also want to give some fan service for you guys, as for the upcoming chapters, things will take a quick dark turn and maybe become even worse than the previous run. So yeah, enjoy this peacefulness while it still lasts!))
> 
> 1\. The antagonist should welcome the guests ...
> 
> a. warmly  
> b. Coldly  
> c. Not greet them
> 
> 2\. ... should also remember the RESET
> 
> a. Hickory  
> b. Stretch  
> c. Blackberry
> 
> 3\. The antagonist should use...
> 
> a. DATE NIGHT (+ 20 LOVE, +8 TRUST, + 18 POSSESSIVENESS, + 6 OBSSESSIVENESS) (+ 10 JEALOUSY For Sans, + 1 JEALOUSY for Mutt) (Available dates: Papyrus, Blackberry, Boss)  
> b. ONE WISH ( available people to ask for a wish: Blackberry, Lucky, Hickory ) ( Available wishes: To raise Love with their brother | +7 LOVE for the brother, + 1 JEALOUSY for the chosen one|, To get money | + 90 dollars from Lucky, + 190 dollars from Blackberry, +10 dollars, + 19 LOVE from Hickory)  
> c. Don't use any item. 
> 
> ((Remember, every choice is not right. You must simply choose the lesser evil to survive. I know that it might be hard, but you are the people who decide the fate of the antagonist!))

_**Chapter 9: Anything for survival, right? Day 2, morning** _

She slowly opened her eyes, yawning. This was the first night that she spent in her room and felt safe. She didn't raise any flags with Stretch, because she was avoiding him like the plague, and she didn't feel being watched either, meaning that whoever did that in her previous world was someone who she didn't raise a flag with just yet.

She got up from her bed and headed towards the chair where she put her clothes on, only to find the white jumper with "tomorrow" written on it in yellow being gone. What..? She was sure that she had put it on the chair. Well, maybe she was wrong. She headed to the closest but found that it wasn't there either. Damn, where, was it? It was so warm and soft that she wanted to wear it today too. Oh well... She just would need to wear another one. 

She walked over to one of the already open boxes and rummaged through it a little bit, before pulling out new wear of underwear, clean socks, and a new top. Her top was a dark red puff sleeve backless top, while her bottoms were denim distressed effect shorts with flower embroidery on both sides, with pink roses. Her shoes were side zip fastening sneakers. With her clothes being ready, she picked it up and headed to the bathroom. 

She entered the bathroom and locked the door behind herself as she started to prepare herself for the day. Thankfully, this time around no one had come to creep on her just like in the previous run. She would have to have the same conversation that she had with Red with someone else or with him again. Not that what she was packing was supposed to be an important part of the skeleton's life. It was her business and they shouldn't care.

She finally finished fixing herself up. Now, what should she do? She probably wasn't welcomed at the breakfast table, but she didn't want to miss any opportunity. She didn't want to mess this up. She needed to not mess this up. If she would mess it up, then things will get harder. Not only for her mental sanity but for Sans' too. She wasn't fighting for herself anymore. Not for Blackberry anymore, but for Sans too. He needed someone to support him right now and she was going to be that someone who will do that. Until the game will end. Then he'll never see her again.

A sigh escaped her as she exited the bathroom. Now, she was going to go downstairs and eat. This will be the chance she needs to see how everyone will react to her being there. If they react badly, then it means that she should avoid going to breakfast for now, but if they will be neutral, she will start joining everyone for breakfast.

She walked down the stairs, seeing as some people were already gathering. One of those people being Payton, Lucky, and Sans. They were already sitting near the table, Lucky and Payton talking together while Sans seemingly being in thought. Stretch was on the couch, watching television, as Mutt was doing the same, except sitting on the ground as Stretch had been sitting on the whole couch, leaving no space for the other skeleton to sit. The other didn't seem to mind too much. Razz, Papyrus, and Boss were currently in the kitchen, each preparing a part of the breakfast. The only ones who weren't present right now were Patch, Blackberry, Red, Hickory, and Tatters. She knew that Hickory and Tatters won't come for breakfast, as they weren't welcome at the dinner table just like herself, but she was confused about what Patch, Blackberry, and Red were doing. They will probably join in later on.

Payton seemed to notice (Y/n), So she yelled out for the girl, gesturing for her to sit next to her "Hey! Payton's glad you made it! Sit next to Payton?" Payton asked, smiling. She looked over the seats. She could either sit next to Payton and Blackberry or sit next to Lucky and Sans. There was the option to sit completely away for the four. She ended up deciding to sit next to Lucky and Sans instead. Sans seemed glad for that, same for Lucky, but probably for two different reasons, while Payton pouted "(y/n)'s being a meanie pants! Payton will only forgive (Y/n) if (Y/n) hangs out with Payton today!" A glance at Lucky was all the answer that she needed. "U-Um... I would love to, but I wanted to spend some time with.... with Lucky! Yep, but we can hang out a little bit later. Maybe in the evening?" She said, only to see Payton pouting again, but that seemed to be a good enough answer for her. The only one who seemed not okay with that was Lucky. She wasn't sure why she had decided to do this, but if she did dig herself a hole under her feet, she might as well use it to her advantage and give Lucky an offer that he can't decline and which will help her survive further down the line.

Payton and (Y/n) chat for a little bit before the smell of food fills their noses. Soon, Papyrus and the others start bringing out everyone's plates, making Stretch and Mutt join everyone else at the table. Stretch was staring at her, frowning, but she avoided his gaze as much as possible. She didn't want to deal with him, not now, not ever again, but she knew that would be too idealistic. The cruel game wasn't going to allow her for that to happen. She was sure about it.

"O-Oh HUM-...I Mean, Human (Y/N)! You Are Joining Us! Wait A Moment, I'll Bring You Some Breakfast" Papyrus said, trying to talk a little bit quieter before returning into the kitchen, to presumably bring (Y/n) some breakfast. Everyone was eating different things. Sans was currently eating an egg and spinach sandwich. Lucky's plate had a... vegetable burrito? She wasn't sure how to explain what that was, but he seemed to happily eat it. Payton had a simple sunny side egg with some fried veggies on the side. Stretch was having an egg toast. Mutt was currently munching on a few muffins who were drizzled in chocolate syrup. Razz was having cannoli pancakes. Did both of the brothers enjoy sweets? Cheesy bacon and egg hash seemed to be on the plate where Red sat in the past. Boss was having peanut butter banana bread baked into oatmeal. Two roasted chicken legs and fried veggies were on the plate were Patch sat. Wasn't that too heavy for breakfast? Especially with all that grease..? Well, if she found Patch's meal to be weird, then Papyrus' meal took the cake. On his plate, he had spaghetti, meatballs, and fried tomatoes... She was slightly afraid to see what he'll bring for her as breakfast. 

He soon came back, placing on the table near her a simple breakfast meal "Wasn't Sure What You Would Like Human, So I Hope Scrambled Egg Tacos Will Be Good Enough!" She stared at them before her. Well, they weren't anything special, but they would fill her stomach and get her ready for the beginning, for sure. 

"Thank you Papyrus. That will be more than enough, especially when I joined for breakfast unannounced." She said, before beginning to eat. That was the last interaction that happened, before everyone finished eating. 

Some left their plates on the table, while others carried them to the kitchen. She was one of those who carried her plate to the kitchen. She had volunteered to clean the plates because she was feeling guilty for troubling Papyrus. That left Stretch, Mutt, Lucky, and (y/n) all alone. Stretch thankfully was watching television with Mutt, just like before, while Lucky was leaning against the wall, watching her clean the plates. He waiting for a little bit until beginning to speak, making sure that no one less was listening to them. "So, Why The Hell Did You Want To Hang Around Me? If You Expect Us To Be All Buddy, Buddy, Then You can Keep Dreaming, As That Will Never Happen." She rolled her eyes "Who would ever want to be friends with you? Look, it seems that we both could use one another and get something out of it" That seemed to interest Lucky "Well, Don't Keep Quiet. Speak" She chuckled at that. "Never heard the saying 'good things come to patient people?'" She could almost feel the eye roll in his tone "Don't Waste My Time With Bullshit Like That. Speak Or I'll Leave"

"Well, you want to get close to Payton, right? Well, I'm very close to her, so I thought I could get you two closer? Get you two to hang out, make up a few good things about you to her and similar things. Be a matchmaker for ya two, ya understand were I'm going?" Lucky got up from the wall and walked over to her. "What's The Twist, Imbecile? Nothing Comes For Free, So What Do You Want?" He asked, frowning "Nothing much, don't worry. All I want from you is that you would own me a favor. Anything I want, you'll do. But only once, don't worry. Don't worry, the favor won't be anything crazy. I just need to know that if I ever need an extra buck or good word to a specific skeleton, that I'll have someone who will do exactly that" Lucky seemed to consider that for a second. ".. I Agree Human. But The Moment You Start Getting On My Nerves, This Deal Is Off, Same With The Favor, You Hear?" She simply chuckled "Loud and clear boss. Okay, you should probably go to Payton's room and hang around with her. I'm sure she's feeling sad and lonely now that I've declined her invite, for you by the way. See, we didn't even agree on anything before and I'm already creating opportunities for you two to be together. Go take it before someone else does that." She said, smirking. 

"Don't Get Too Cocky, Imbecile." That was the last thing she heard from Lucky before he seemingly ran off towards Payton's room. A few seconds later, she heard footsteps coming closer to her, so with a smirk, she turned around, and said "What, someone already beat you to it, Lucky-" But it wasn't Lucky before her. It was Stretch, standing there with an unamused look on his face. "Sup? (Y/n), right? Well, I need to talk with you" She looked around, trying to see if Mutt was still there, but he wasn't. The television was off too... Oh no. They were completely alone and she was sure that she wouldn't be able to yell loud enough for anyone to hear... And even if they did, they probably wouldn't come to help her-

"-uman, human! Are you listening to me?" Stretch said annoyed, crossing his arms together. She needed to calm down. This wasn't the stretch from before. If she would take every right choice, she might manage to keep Stretch from turning into someone dangerous towards her safety...

"Y-Yeah.." She said in a quiet voice, looking down to the ground, holding one of her hands, digging her fingernails into her skin. "Great. I need to ask you one thing. Why the fuck you look so scared whenever I'm near you? I didn't even do jackshit and you act like I tried to assault you or some shit" Oh if he only knew what his old self tried to do in the previous world "Especially when you seem to get along with some other skeletons. I thought you were shy or something, but from how you acted with others, you're anything but shy. So, what kind of speciest shit are you pulling here?"... What? "I mean, do you have something against tall skeletons or something? Don't seem to have anything against Papyrus, so why the hell are you looking at me like I'll attack you any moment?" She let out a sigh, trying to calm her shaky breathing. She needed to be able to talk normally for this to go well.

"I'm... I'm honestly sorry for how I was acting... I didn't mean anything by that. It's just... Well, you reminded me of someone and I didn't have the best relationship with them. I think I just saw them in you..." She said, making some stops to calm her voice from shaking. Stretch sighed "Just that? Geez, and I thought something's worse was going on. Look, I'm not them, so don't go judging me because of one asshole. Get to know me and then you can see if I'm like them or not..." (y/n) simply nodded. He waited for her to say something, but when she didn't, he continued. "Okay... Well, nice talk then. See you at dinner then, I guess?" And with that, he walked away. The moment he was finally away from her, she could feel herself begin breathing fine again. She wasn't going to risk it. Sure, he might be different, but she wasn't going to risk it. Better to keep him away than to make him turn to the previous Stretch.

_**~~~LUCKY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

When I heard that the imbecile wanted to hang out with me, I didn't expect the human to want to make a deal with me. Well, at least she didn't think I wanted to be friends with her, because I couldn't be bothered with faking my personality for that imbecile.

I was feeling a little wary of her offer. It was too good to be true. Why would she offer to give me so much and get back so little? I would understand if she would have offered me to help me if I would listen to every single request she would give me. I could have come around with that, but to ask only for one favor? And she didn't even tell me what that favor would be about. It was too good to be true. But if that was true, then I couldn't give away such a good opportunity just because I was feeling icky about this. But if she would try to do something that didn't sit right with me, well, let's just say that I knew a specific way of taking care of people.

I smiled to myself a little bit as I was currently talking with Payton. (Y/n) was right. Maybe, and just maybe, I could help her out for free sometime, without her wasting her favor. But only if she keeps being useful. If not, then I'll just throw her away. She wasn't someone useful to me, so I could easily just replace her. But it was good to have someone on my side who didn't also have a crush on Payton. But what could I know? Maybe (Y/n) did have a crush on Payton. But if she did, why would she ever help? Maybe she had a crush on me? Wait, if she did have a crush on me, then she wouldn't be helping me get someone else. And besides, we only know each other for two days. I'm not as delusional as Papyrus. I know when someone likes me and don't make up some lies about someone like me to make myself feel better, unlike a certain scarred skeleton...

**LUCKY** ' The manipulator ' _(LOVE: - 69 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 10)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 98 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -87 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 34 )_  
 _(Sanity: 44 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Removal type._

_**||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THEIR LOVED ONE'S LIFE! THEY WILL NEVER, EVER TEAM UP! THEY WANT THEIR LOVED ONE JUST FOR THEMSELVES, SO IT'S BEST TO NOT GET THIS YANDERE! ||** _

  
***WILLING TO SEE YOU AS AN IMPORTANT PART OF HIS PLAN TO CONQUER PAYTON'S HEART**

**HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 47,4 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 7 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -5 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 91 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 89,6 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 19 )_  
 _(Sanity: 15 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_  
 _(Yandere type: Stalker type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||** _

  
***CONFUSED ON WHAT YOU TWO WERE TALKING ABOUT**

_**\----------------------** _   
_**|ACHIVEMENTS UNLOCKED|** _   
_**\----------------------** _

**1\. NEW ACCOMPLICE (** _Congratulations! You've gained this achievement for creating an alliance between Lucky. Remember, this won't stop Lucky from killing you, so keep lowering his **HATE**! An additional item, _ **ONE WISH GRANTED** _(The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise)_

_**\-------------** _   
_**|ITEMS OWNED|** _   
_**\-------------** _

1\. **ONE WISH GRANTED (2x)** _(The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise)_

**_~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

That (y/n) was a weirdo. Every single time she would look at me, she would have this look of terror. Yeah, I would understand if she had this look while looking at everyone. That would mean she's speciest and it would make things easier. Or if she looked like that at the freaks or the Fells, but she doesn't look at anyone else like that, just me. What the hell's wrong with her?

I wanted to approach her, but she seemingly was having fun with my brother. Well, fucking great. She could be friendly with my bro but couldn't even look at me? I mean, she did the same yesterday too. She was walking hand in hand with that Fellswap freak. The two seemed to be happy. She even went towards Sans at some point. 

I was only going to take a bath as Lucky said I reeked of alcohol before I noticed how (Y/n) sneakily entered Sans' room. I had entered the shower and been there for more than half an hour, but when I was out, I still could hear noises coming from Sans' room. The fuck were the two doing for so long? Did she seriously have a problem with me only? If she ends up befriending the freak brothers, I'll honestly lose it. 

I approach to talk to her, but she still was afraid. Even more, after she realized that we were the only ones downstairs. That scared look made me want to give her a reason to fear me, but I stopped myself. The fuck was I even thinking about to do? I'm getting really tired here. I should probably head back to bed and get some sleep. I've found some more Honey laying around, so I might drink it to calm my nerves. But I thought I was all out... Mh, it doesn't matter. I could have been wrong.

**STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: -17 )  
(TRUST: - 48 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 79 )  
(Danger levels: 55 )  
(Mental stability: 58 )  
(Sanity: 61 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_   
_(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***HATES HOW YOU LOOK AT HIM. MAYBE HE SHOULD GIVE YOU A REASON TO FEAR HIM**

_**~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I went down to get some breakfast and while I did, I found Lucky and (y/n) talking about something. I couldn't hear what it was about but they seemed to be having so much fun together. Did she like cute guys? No matter what I would do, I really couldn't be cute, no matter from what angle you would look at me. Maybe if she would get to know me, she wouldn't mind accepting me too? Oh, I'm running ahead of myself here. I should probably just start as a friend to her.

I was about to enter the kitchen, but Stretch beat me to it. Maybe I shouldn't be interrupting them two? They seem to need to talk in private and if I stick around and she would catch me, I'm sure her thoughts about me would be less than pleasant. I'll just come back for breakfast a little bit later.

**HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 47,4 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 7 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -5 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 90 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 89,6 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 19 )_  
 _(Sanity: 15 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_  
 _(Yandere type: Stalker type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||** _

  
***DOESN'T WANT TO INTERRUPT THE TWO OF YOU**

_ **~~~BACK WITH (Y/N)~~~** _

"So, what's our plan, boss lady?" Sans said jokingly, as (Y/n) sat on one side of his bed. "You sure love dropping all the work on me? You are lucky that I'm used to it, or else you would be in deep trouble" Sans laughed "Lucky? I think you got the wrong guy! Lucky's the cute one. I'm Sans" (Y/n) did not find the joke to be of taste, especially now. Well, at least Sans looked much better than before. It seemed that all he needed was some good night's sleep and some time with his brother. 

"This isn't the time to be joking around Sans. We are here to plan our next move. You are the head of the house, so please give me the most important information about what will happen in a week or so. We can never know who is our enemy and who's our ally." (Y/n) said, waiting for Sans to say something. After a minute or so, he started to talk again "geez ki-...Um, Geez bud, you are acting like this is a warzone or something. If you keep talking like this, you'll start to stress me out too much... Anyways, nothing too much should happen outside of our cousins, Green and Echo are visiting as soon" Yes, she did remember about the Gaster brothers. They were one of the secret obtainable characters. They were extremely hard to obtain, especially when they were so different from one another. Green was the younger sibling. He was calm and collected one of the brothers. Always with a book in hands and rarely ever spoke, seemingly always in thoughts. Echo was completely a different case. He was a flirt, and loved to mess around with ladies. He always would say that he was searching for his special rose or something like that. Green was hard to obtain because he was always quiet and you had to manage to open him up in the few days he'll be staying, otherwise you don't obtain him. Meanwhile, Echo, who always messes around with ladies, won't find the protagonist all that special. (Y/n) never managed to get him, so she wasn't sure what she had to do to get him. "You seem in thought. Everything okay?" Sans asked. She nodded her head, putting a hand on his shoulder and petting it. "Yes, don't worry about little old me. I'm just thinking if they might cause trouble or not. In the last run they didn't come, right?" Sans nodded "Yes, it was a surprise for me too. They should arrive either tomorrow night or the day after tomorrow's early morning" Well, she shouldn't worry about them just yet then.

"Hey, um, I just... Well, I just wanted to thank you" (Y/n) looked over to Sans, a questioning look on her face. "For what?" Sans, looked surprised at her question "You serious? I mean, I was breaking down like an idiot yesterday while you were staying composed... You are a stranger, so helping someone you don't know... That's very kind." She shook her head "Stranger? Sans, I don't think we are strangers anymore. I wouldn't call us friend either, more like..." She stopped, before Sans added "Partners in crime?" She chuckled "Yes, partners in crime. So don't worry Sans. You don't need to carry this burden alone anymore. Or any burden in general. I'm here for you now, and of course, I expect you to be here for me too" She said, as Sans went quiet. "... Yeah... You know, I love my baby bro Papyrus. He's the coolest, right?" (Y/n) nodded "But even if he's the coolest, I can't talk with him about everything... He worries too much and I don't want to worry him too much, ya know? That's why... Well, damn, what I'm trying to say, is that I'm thankful for you being here. I don't think I could have handled this on my own. You are doing much more than you would think" 

The two stayed in pleasant silence for a little bit longer, before (Y/n) started to get up. Sans' hand grabbed onto hers, stopping her for a second "Um, bud..? Can I ask you something?" She nodded, turning around to face him "Well... I feel awkward... um, would you want to.. hang out some time..? Not today of course! I heard you were planning to go hang out with Payton and all... I don't want to get in the way and all, but maybe tomorrow..?" She couldn't understand what he was asking of her. Was he asking her out on a date? "Sans, are you asking me out on a date..?" He looked shocked before shaking his head "Oh, no, no, no, no! You got the wrong idea! what I mean, maybe we could chat somewhere outside of the house about all the specific things. We don't know who else remembers and don't know who's dangerous or not, so we must be careful, right?" She nodded, happy that she misunderstood "Well, I think tomorrow would work perfectly then. Is that it?" Sans let her go "Yep, good luck with Payton"

_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Today, I was feeling much better than yesterday. I slept pretty well and thought about a lot of things. Thinking about everything helped a lot to calm down. Besides, panicking wasn't going to help fix anything.

I was afraid I would need to carry all the weight on myself but was glad to see that that wasn't the case. She seemed to like take charge and honestly? That was much better than leaving it to me. 

I felt embarrassed by her misunderstanding. A date? We weren't even fully friends... Well, not that the idea was that disgusting or anything! I mean, I have already stalked her, seen her naked, and stolen a few articles of clothing from her, in the 'previous run', how she calls it. She doesn't seem to know all that, but if she knew... Well, she probably wouldn't be so willing to be alone with me.

I couldn't explain why I did all of that. I guess, in the beginning, I wanted to make sure that she wasn't trying to hurt anyone for revenge but after the first few times, it became addictive? I mean, watching her whole life unfold without her knowing that. It was like watching a movie. 

In the beginning, I would only watch her when she would go outside. Then I upgraded to watch her when she was inside. Then when she was asleep... And then when she would take showers and so on... And then it upgraded to taking some of her stuff with me... nothing's wrong with me. If she would find out, then she would never talk to me ever again. 

**SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 36 )_  
 _(TRUST: -79 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 48 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 88 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 83 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 60 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 78 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 51 )_  
 _(Sanity: 60 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_  
 _(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***FEELING GUILTY FOR WHAT HE DID IN THE PREVIOUS RUN**

_**~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I was simply walking over to my room when I overheard (Y/n) and Sans talk. I stopped to listen. I know, I know, it was wrong of me to eavesdrop but I didn't hear anything outside of Sans asking (y/n) to hang out. And (y/n) accepting. It was only the second day but she already was hanging out with so many of the skeletons. It kind of hurt.

I walked behind a corner, waiting for (Y/n) to leave. After I was sure that she was away, I walked over to the Sans' door, before opening it without knocking.

What I found inside wasn't anything too weird. Just Sans changing his clo-... Was that the jumper that (Y/n) wore yesterday? I might be wrong and they just have a similar jumper, but I had never seen Sans wear it before... The two of us stared at one another before Sans began to laugh nervously like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't. 

Only one question was running through my mind at that moment. Was Sans a pervert? And did it mean that I was too?!... I mean, I did watch (Y/N) sleep for a ~~few hours~~ little bit, and I did ~~stalk~~ follow (Y/n) around, but I never even think about taking anything that was of hers. That would be too perverted.

**HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 47,4 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 7 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -5 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 87 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 89,6 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 19 )_  
 _(Sanity: 13 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_  
 _(Yandere type: Stalker type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||** _

  
***FEARS OF BECOMING A PERVERT LIKE SANS**

_**~~~BACK TO (Y/N)~~~** _

(Y/n) met up again with Payton. The girl seemed to want to show (Y/n) around the town. That was a good idea in the antagonist mind as that way she would know more places where she could go. Besides, she couldn't exactly say no to Payton because of the horrible skill that she had. She needed to find a job as soon as possible, otherwise, she will have to follow everything that Payton says.

"Hey Payton? How about we go around and search for any job openings too? I would like to start putting my weight, so I wouldn't simply be a freeloader, ya know?" (Y/n) said, making Payton smile "Sure thing! Payton thinks Payton heard the library was hiring. Do you want to check it out?"

_*****TIMESKIP*** DAY 2, EVENING** _

Damn, having the protagonist of the story on your side was good, that was what (Y/n) thought. Unlike in the last run, she got the job at the library immediately. It seemed that Payton was happy too. "Yay! Payton is happy! Wow... Look at the sky... It's so pretty" Payton pointed out, as the two were walking through the park to get back home. It was evening, so the sun was setting. Because of all the worry that she had, she never noticed how beautiful the world around them was. It was completely different from how the real world was. In this world, there was no litter. Everything seemed to be growing perfectly. And there was no graffiti anywhere.

"It is beautiful" She said, as Payton grabbed her hand. (Y/n) would have probably said something against it, but the sky was breathtaking and she wanted to just imagine for a second that everything was normal. That she wasn't fighting for her life. She just wanted to imagine that her life was normal. 

_**~~~PAYTON'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

(Y/n) was acting... different. She was sweeter, and the smile on her face looked distant. She didn't even talk about herself today at all! She asked how I was doing, and in general was very attentive to my answers. She was never like this. What was going on? Did (y/n) really change? I knew that moving (Y/n) in with me was going to be a good idea but to this point? I never expected it to work so well! I just hope that she will never change back.

Of course, I liked the old (Y/n) a lot too, but she was just so... selfish? I don't know, but she always cared only about herself and ignored everyone who ever tried to tell her to better herself. That's why (Y/n) doesn't have any other friends besides me. She lost everyone. I don't think she even considered me a friend before, but now? Now she acted like we are friends!

Well, (Y/n) was talking about someone... else too. See, (y/n) never showed any interest in anyone before, but it seemed now that wasn't the case anymore. Lucky, was it? Well, Lucky caught her eye, I'm sure of it. (Y/n) wouldn't shut up about how great Lucky was. And the happy expression on her face as she spoke was... Well, it was something else. She did sometimes slip up and say Blackberry's name too, but I'm sure that meant nothing. 

Would she change back to how she was if she would get what she wants? Did she change to please Lucky? For some reason, that thought saddened me, but I simply smiled. I didn't want to ruin the mood just because of my worries. I... I will be happy no matter what! As long as (y/n) is happy...

**PAYTON** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: 22 )_  
 _(TRUST: 30 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: 19 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -55 )_  
 _(Jealousy: 15 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 95 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 70 )_  
 _(Sanity: 79 )_  
 _(Dere type: Kanedere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 5'3  
(Yandere type: Harmless type _

**_||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE SAFEST YANDERE. THEY WON'T TRY TO HURT OTHERS, NOR WILL THEY TRY TO HURT THEIR LOVE INTEREST. THEY WON'T GET IN THE WAY EITHER. THEY WILL SIMPLY WISH FOR THEIR LOVE INTEREST TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF IT'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE. THEY CAN GET EXTREMELY CLINGY AND OF COURSE, STALKING AND COLLECTING LEFTOVER STUFF OF THEIR LOVED ONE IS A MUST!||_ **

**_||ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! BECAUSE OF A SUDDEN RISE OF JEALOUSY, THE GAINED STATS FELL! PLEASE AVOID BRINGING THE NAME OF THE CHARACTER WHO CAUSE THE JEALOUSY TO RAISE, OTHERWISE, STATS WILL KEEP FALLING, WHILE THE BAD ONES WILL KEEP RISING!||_ **

  
***THINKS THAT YOU LIKE LUCKY. FEELS WEIRDLY SAD ABOUT IT**

_ **~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I had just finished eating dinner when I saw the two girls coming back. They were chatting and smiling to happy towards one another. It warmed my heart seeing them being so happy with one another. I always wished to have a friend like that. I mean, wouldn't it be great to have someone like that? I mean, I'm sure that Tatters would love to have such a friend too. Maybe if I would manage to befriend (Y/n), I would be able to make her befriend Tatters? He seemed so excited at the thought, so I wanted that to happen. Though I should probably avoid (Y/n) for a little bit... knowing how Sans is, I'm just afraid to not turn out like him without knowing. That would be horrible. I wouldn't want to frighten (Y/n).

**HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 47,4 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 7 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -5 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 88 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 89,6 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 19 )_  
 _(Sanity: 13 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_  
 _(Yandere type: Stalker type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||** _

  
***WILL AVOID YOU FOR THE TIME BEING**

_**~~~BACK TO (Y/N)~~~ DAY 2, NIGHT** _

Dinner was uneventful. She returned to her room, and put on her pajamas. She was about to lock her door, but found someone standing there. For a second, she thought it might have been Blackberry, but it wasn't him... It was Payton. 

"Payton wants to sleep with (Y/n)!" And came inside, before heading into the bed and patting the spot next to her. (Y/n) sighed, not locking the door, and walking over to Payton and laying on the bed. There was no point in arguing. Besides, this might be a good chance for her to forget Blackberry.

_**\-----------------------------------------** _

_**CONGRATULATIONS HOST! YOU'VE REACHED YOUR** _   
_** FIRST** _ _**CHECKPOINT! REMEMBER, TO SURVIVE** _   
__ _**YOU MUST MAKE EVERYONE NOT HATE YOU!** _   
__ _**GOOD LUCK HOST!** _

_**\-----------------------------------------** _

.

.

.

. 

.

.

.

_**\--------------------------------------  
CONGRATULATIONS HOST! YOU HAVE ENTERED   
THE 'DOMINANT' ROUTE! YOU MUST NOW   
RAISE THE CHARACTER'S 'OBEDIENCE' ALONG   
WITH THE TRUST! THE HIGHER THE   
OBEDIENCE, THE FEWER CONSEQUENCES WILL   
YOU HAVE AFTER EACH GIVEN ORDER!  
\--------------------------------------** _


	10. Chapter 10: New guests? Not interested, Day 3, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The new bros arrive and we get a closer look into the minds of our current boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I've been killing myself for this chapter. So, enjoy it! Sorry for missing yesterday! I really couldn't bring myself to write anything as my hand hurt, had family problems and in general, things were bad))
> 
> 1\. The reader should get closer to...
> 
> a. Echo (+ 20 LOVE, + 1 TRUST, +18 POSSESSIVENESS, +39 OBSSESSIVENESS) (+7 JEALOUSY for Lucky)  
> b. Green ( +20 LOVE, +7 TRUST, +7 POSSESSIVENESS, + 20 OBSSESSIVENESS) (+ 9 JEALOUSY for Papyrus)  
> c. !?@>#<@ (+ 23 LOVE, + 9 TRUST, + 28 POSSESSIVENESS, + 12 OBSSESSIVENESS) ( +2 JEALOUSY for Sans, Hickory and Blackberry)
> 
> 2\. Should the reader apologize to...
> 
> a. Sans (+ 2 LOVE, +4 TRUST, -9 POSSESSIVENESS, +3 OBEDIENCE) (+ 7 JEALOUSY for Hickory and Stretch)  
> b. Hickory (+ 9 LOVE, +10 TRUST, +29 POSSESSIVENESS, +1 OBEDIENCE) (+ 3 JEALOUSY for Sans, Blackberry and Stretch)  
> c. Stretch (+ 19 LOVE, + 1 TRUST, +2 POSSESSIVENESS, - 1 OBEDIENCE) ( +19 JEALOUSY for Sans, Hickory, Blackberry, Lucky and Tatters)
> 
> 3\. Should the reader play along with...
> 
> a. Boss (+20 LOVE, + 3 TRUST, +8 OBEDIENCE) (+ 7 JEALOUSY for Mutt)  
> b. Papyrus (+ 1 LOVE, +19 TRUST, + 9 OBEDIENCE) (+ 3 JEALOUSY for Green and Lucky)  
> c. Lucky (+ 29 LOVE, + 1 TRUST, + 2 OBEDIENCE) ( + 29 JEALOUSY for Payton, - 8 LOVE for Payton)
> 
> ((Remember, every choice can change the ending of the antagonist! It's in your hands whether the reader gets the better ending of the two bad ends that she is going towards))

_**Chapter 10: New guests? Not interested, Day 3, morning** _

(y/n) opened her eyes, only to find Payton tightly holding onto her, slightly drooling on her shoulder. A slight look of disgust appeared on her face at the drool. She tried to move Payton to the side, but the girl seemed to not be interested in moving at all.

"Payton? Dear, wake up" (Y/n) said, softly shaking the girl. That seemed to slowly wake Payton up "W-wha..? Ahhh, I- um, Payton wants to sleep a little bit more..." Payton almost used the first point of view when talking about herself, but soon changed it when she noticed (Y/n) being there. "Come on, it's already morning. I need to get ready" But Payton didn't seem to move "Then get ready. Payton will sleep a little bit more..." (y/n) blankly looked at Payton. "You drooled on my shoulder" That seemed to get Payton to wake up "W-what!? Oh no! Payton's very embarrassed on" She said, hiding her face in one of the pillows "It's fine, as long as you are awake now. Now go and get ready in your room too, okay?" She said, smiling.

Payton frowned but did as she was told. She got out of the bed, still wearing her pajamas and headed out. She waved to (Y/n) before asking "Will (Y/n) join Payton for breakfast?" She nodded. "Yep. Could you ask Papyrus to not make anything too heavy for me? I should probably talk to him about breakfast..." Payton nodded before closing the door behind herself.

(y/n) got up from her bed, and looked at her previous clothes. They were still there, meaning that it was probably just a coincidence that her jumper went missing. Besides, who would be perverted enough to take any of her clothes? For what reason would they even do that? No one likes her like that, so it made no sense.

She grabbed a white striped pie front puff sleeve blouse, simple blue jeans, and light blue sneakers. With that, she headed out of her room and towards the bathroom. She wondered why there was only one bathroom. There were so many people in one house, so it would make sense if there were some more bathrooms. Well, she never actually noticed any of them going to the bathroom, outside of some going to freshen themselves up. So maybe they never needed an extra bathroom?

"It' occupied!" A voice yelled from the bathroom when she tried to open the door. "Oh, sorry!" She yelled back. She didn't mind waiting a little bit. Besides, she didn't want to skip washing herself up like in the previous run. Humans get sweaty easily and she didn't want to smell bad. Not for the others, but for herself. She would feel embarrassed if she smelled bad. 

Some time passed, and the door unlocked. There, stood Red, actually wearing different clothes for once. A grey V neck t-shirt, that showed some of his bones, black men's shorts, and his usual untied red sneakers. He seemed to frown when he noticed her eying him "What yer lookin' at?" She shrugged "I'm just surprised to see you wearing something clean for once." In the previous run he always wore the same clothes, and they reeked of alcohol, smoke, and blood. New clothes were a nice change. "Yeah well, yer buddy Papyrus spilled spaghetti sauce on me today, making my clothes fucking horrid. I swear, he did it on purpose, that fuck" Red said, frowning, getting a chuckle from her "Well, I'm sure that Papyrus didn't mean it. Besides, you look nice with new clothes." She said, before entering the bathroom and locking the door behind herself.

_**~~~RED'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

It was honestly infuriating how (Y/n) was getting so much attention from Payton. Sure, whatever, they were friends or whatever, but it wasn't fair. The two were even sleeping together. If that didn't mean that (Y/n) had a thing for Payton, then I don't know what that could mean! I mean, I know that Payton couldn't be the one who likes (y/n). Payton doesn't give the time of day for most of us, so why would she ever be interested in someone as simple looking as (Y/n)? Well, okay, she was more than simple looking. Her short hair and red eyes did stand out, but she looked like the devil! Her eyes naturally glared holes into people and her LV was higher than a normal person's. She was bad news and I knew that. I should try my best to make her avoid Payton. What if (Y/n) ends up getting angry and attacking Payton? Or any of the other idiots, minus my brother because he's too strong to be attacked by a simple LV 8 human.

**RED** 'The sentry' _(LOVE: -9 )_  
_(TRUST: - 79 )_  
_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
_(Jealousy: -100 )_  
_(Danger levels: 80 )_  
_(Mental stability: 68 )_  
_(Sanity: 47 )_  
_(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 4'11_  
_(Yandere type: Dependence type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DESIRES YOUR LOVE! IT DOESN'T EVEN NEED TO BE LOVE-LOVE! THEY WILL BE HAPPY AS LONG AS YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THEM AND GIVE THEM ALL THE LOVE THEY DESIRE!... IT'S HARD TO KEEP THESE YANDERES IN CHECK, AS THEY ARE SO NEEDY AND WILLING TO KILL ANYONE WHO GETS MORE ATTENTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE THAN THEM ||** _

  
***IF YOU LIKE HIS CLOTHE CHANGES, WILL PAYTON LIKE IT TOO?**

_**~~~BACK TO (Y/N)~~~** _

Something was a little bit... strange. Everyone was wearing different clothes, even the ones who don't seem to like wearing different clothes. Another strange thing about all of this was that Hickory and Tatters were downstairs too.

Sans was wearing a dark blue polo shirt underneath his usual jacket, that seemed to finally be cleaned from that one ketchup stain. He wore his usual shorts, but instead of his slippers, he had normal shoes. It seemed that he was arguing jokingly with a ticked off Papyrus who wanted Sans to go and change his jacket and shorts into something more formal. 

Papyrus was wearing a light blue classic fit striped shirt, that was tugged into his white jeans. Instead of his usual combat boots, he was wearing grey chukka boots. She didn't want to admit it, but it looked good on him, compared to his usual eccentric attire. Not even in the game he would wear clothes like this. She was confused about why he was wearing it now?

Boss was wearing a black and white long sleeve flannel shirt, with brown Kracker pants. His shoes were the same as Papyrus', expect the color was brown. This was another case of confusion for (Y/n). He looked so simple compared to what he usually wore. she had already seen him in similar clothes in her previous run, but to see him without an apron on, and simple clothes, was a different sight for sure. 

Lucky looked like he was dressed to impress. Wearing a men's Kaiwe long sleeve shirt with a navy blue men's cardigan on top, and grey jeans, with grey dress shoes. She couldn't help but smile. If he was trying so hard for Payton, then he succeeded. If he managed to catch her eye, then Payton wouldn't be able to resist, she was sure about that.

With a frown, she glanced over to Stretch. He too seemed to be dressed up for some reason. Well... Okay, NOT dressed up nicely. Papyrus was yelling at him too for how he dressed up. You know how dad's dress on holiday? Well, Stretch looked like that. With a vibrant orange short-sleeved shirt tucked in into some long white shorts and orange sneakers, even looking at him hurt her eyes. Thank the heavens she didn't want to look at him.

Razz, just like Boss was wearing a flannel shirt, but with red and black colors, wearing grey ripped jeans and grey sneakers. Boss and Razz seemed to be arguing between one another, to see who was going to go and change their shirt, because 'there couldn't be two of the same flannel shirts'. 

Mutt was wearing more simple attire, seemingly being uncomfortable wearing clothes that weren't his usual clothes. He wore a dark green slim-fit t-shirt, Balmain Jeans, and dark green sneakers. Only now did she notice that the clothes that they wore were so expensive. Well, not all, but some were designer clothing. They were really rich, mh?

What surprised (Y/n) the most was that Hickory and Tatters were wearing different clothes too. When did they manage to find clothes that fit them? Well, it didn't matter. Their clothes were pretty simple. Hickory wore a simple long sleeve linen shirt underneath his jacket. Everything else was the same as always. Tatters was wearing a little bit of a bigger clothe change that Hickory, but it was still simple. brown long sleeve shirt, a grey cotton cardigan on top, with grey dress pants, with black dress shoes. Tatters seemed to be shy by the choice of his clothes while Hickory was... staring at her with an intense gaze while standing close to Tatters. What was going on?

Patch was another case of a lazy attempt of dressing up. At least he didn't look too bad. A dark red pullover hoodie, tight fit slim blue jeans, and white Adidas sneakers. Well, at least he was wearing a different color hoodie. She could give him props for that...?

She looked around for Blackberry, but couldn't find him. She was about to give up until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked at who it was, to find Blackberry standing there, smiling at her. She smiled back at him "Hey, Be-... Blackberry" She almost called the nickname that she had given to him. She needed to be careful... Blackberry was currently wearing a simple white long sleeve shirt, tugged into his black dress pants and black dress shoes. 

"Good day to you too, human! I see that you have dressed up to welcome the guests, right?" Oh, so that was what was going on. But weren't the brothers coming too soon? "Oh? Someone is coming to visit?" She said, confused. That got a laugh out of Blackberry "Oh my! Well, then who did you get dressed up for?" He said, avoiding her question "Well, maybe I dressed to impress someone?" She said, playing along "Oh? Well, that's nice then. That someone sure is lucky!" he laughed, her joining in "Sure is!"

"The ones who are coming are Green and Echo. Be careful with Echo. He might just sweep you off your feet" Said Patch, coming closer to the two. A soft chuckle escaped her "Sorry, but my heart is already locked onto someone." Patch smiled at her "We'll see. Many girls say that before meeting him" she rolled her eyes "Well, I could somehow resist Papyrus' charm, I'm sure I'll manage" She joked, noticing that Papyrus was slowly calming down, now trying to listen on the conversation. Blackberry was the next to talk, laughing "Oh yeah, must have been hard." 

It was nice to talk to the two like that. Even though she felt someone glare at her. She expected it to be Sans and she was right. She was going to have a serious conversation with him, she already knew that. But she couldn't bother with it right now. She was having fun with someone she thought she could trust in the previous run. She was desperate to keep a grasp on the small happiness and normalcy that she had been provided within this moment.

"So, human, are you excited to meet some more of our cousins?" Asked Patch, as he yawned a little bit, covering his mouth "Oh, not really. I mean, they aren't moving in, right? And they aren't my family, or friends, so I will probably just spend the day out of everyone's way until they will be gone." Patch nodded "Oh, I understand you. The older of the two brothers is so... annoying. I wish that they wouldn't be coming to visit us at all, but I can't exactly control anything like that, so yeah. If he wants to come, he'll do that. His brother is a little bit better, but he always acts like he's smarter than everyone else and that's annoying as hell. I wouldn't recommend trying to be all buddy-buddy with either of them." she nodded her head. She wasn't planning on it either way.

"oh, I wasn't planning on it. I just moved in and honestly? I just need to get my stuff together. I need to mentally prepare too, as next week I'll be starting a new job" This was when Blackberry joined in yet again "A New Job? This Soon?" He sounded surprised. "Geez, no need to sound so surprised. But yes, I got a new job at the local library as a librarian assistant. The pay isn't all that big but it will put a few extra dollars in my pocket for sure."

She was about to continue speaking some more, but someone else joined into the talk. Hickory. "My, what do we have here? Little human and two skeletons talking all friendly? What? Already playing favorites?" Hickory said, a grin on his face... No, no... this couldn't be happening. The teasing voice tone, the grin, the distant look in his eye sockets... Did Hickory remember too? but he didn't act like that a few days ago, what happened? "What? Why are you looking at me like that, human? Like you've seen a ghost? Don't like little old me talking to you too? Am I interrupting your lovely time with your favorite skeletons, Patch and.. _Blackberry"_ The way Hickory said Blackberry's name, with so much venom and hatred, it confirmed her fears... He did remember. He remembered how Blackberry killed everyone.. How he killed his brother... And now he was seeing her hanging out with him... She didn't care much about Sans, but Hickory? He was a true threat. "Hickory, Can't You See How Uncomfortable The Human Is?" Blackberry said, annoyed. "Aw, so cut-" (y/n) knew this. The same scene as with Stretch was playing out. She grabbed Hickory's hand, just like in the past, and said interrupting him "Hickory, stop. I think we need to go and talk. Sans, come along too" Sans was a little bit confused, but followed along, as (Y/n) and Hickory were going, Hickory grinning back to the others, while a ticked-off expression was present on Blackberry's face. Stretch too seemed to not like how this was going, if she could have guessed from the frown on his face.

When they were on the third floor of the house, she finally started speaking. "What the hell Hickory? Why are you doing something so similar to _then?!"_ Sans seemed to understand why he was needed. "Does Hickory remember too?" Sans asked, beginning to sweat a little bit, remembering the events of the previous day. Hickory grinned down on Sans, confusing (y/n) a little. "Okay, why are you two looking at one another like that?" Hickory chuckled at that. "See, the girl is confused about why we are acting like this. How about we tell her? I'm sure things will become much clearer that way" He said, chuckling, as Sans looked panicked "There is nothing to tell. You were saying something, right (Y/n)? Let's stop being rude and let her speak!" (y/n) was still confused, but wasn't going to ask more about that.

"Oh, you are right!~ Well, I'm interested in knowing, do pray to tell, why were you getting so friendly with a murderer? Especially if you remember everything too. Or were you the one who manipulated Blackberry to murder everyone?" A frown appeared on her face. He was trying to get them divided, wasn't he? "Oh?~ Did I hit the nail on the head" Sans was looking over (Y/n), an incredulous look on his face "Of course not! Why would I even want that?!" Hickory put his hands in the air, in defense "Woah, no need to get so defensive. I'm just putting all the options on the table. But hey, maybe Sans could answer?~" Sans stayed quiet before quietly answering "You did say you were having problems.." Was he being serious? Was he that easily influenced? "Sans, look at me" She said, before saying it louder when he didn't "I said, look at me! Tell me one good reason why I ended up getting killed myself then, mh?!" Hickory was the one who spoke next "And who saw that happen? The only proof we have about that is your words. We don't know you. Maybe this was your plan from the beginning"

She was losing Sans. She knew this. And it was all Hickory's fault. Okay, maybe she was not exactly right when she went talking with Blackberry, but still. She needed to make something up and fast. "Sans... I care about you. I wouldn't do that to you" She wasn't sure anymore what she was saying. But she needed to try her very best to get out of this situation. She took a step closer to Sans, "Don't you remember the previous two days? Didn't you feel safe with me? If I was as dangerous as Hickory said I was... Wouldn't you have felt unsafe?" She said, placing a hand on one of his hands, gripping tightly. "You can trust me, Sans..." He slowly nodded his head, gripping her hand back "Yeah... Yeah. I can... I'm sorry. I'm just so... confused about what's going on. I'm sorry.." He started apologizing, and she was about to try and comfort him, but Hickory got in the way yet again. "Oh, how _romantic._ I mean, I could even cry! What, are you going to kiss too?" He said, disgust dripping from his words. She looked over, glaring. "You know what Hickory? I think you are jealous" A crude laugh escaped him " _Jealous_?! Of what?" He answered, "Of what? Of the fact that no one likes you while Sans has so many people on his side. You know, if maybe you would be a little bit more agreeable, more pleasant, then people would like you to" She said, finally knocking the grin of Hickory's face ", You fucking stalker. Do you think I don't know? I could recognize that red-eye anywhere." As she said that, Sans' hands began to tramble a little bit "Don't worry Sans. Everything will be okay. I think there is some commotion downstairs. How about you go? I'll manage here myself" Sans was reluctant, but he did as she told him.

A few seconds passed and Hickory with (y/n) was all alone. Hickory, stood there, no grin on his face, with (Y/n) standing here, a tired expression on her face. It had been barely half an hour since she woke up and this was already happening. "Having fun playing the role of someone who can support him? Funny" She sighed at what he said. "Can't you talk with me normally, for at least when no one else is around?" Hickory shrugged "Why should I? I mean, it's funny how you think you can come here, and act like you are all high and mighty." she shook her head "I'm not, okay? I don't think like that... Look... I don't want to fight with you. We don't need to be enemies... I still want to be friends with you" She said, smiling. Hickory didn't return the favor "With a stalker? You didn't sound all that friendly earlier"

She stayed quiet, walking over to him. He looked back at her, watching as she hugged him. "I'm sorry for what I've said... Sans, he's very... Well, I think you understand... Look, do anything you want to me this one time, but please don't get in our way of survival, but help us... or at least just don't get in the way..." She was afraid to say that. This was Hickory she was talking to. She never knew what he might want to do to her, but she was afraid of it.

She closed her eyes, expecting something to happen, but nothing came. A pat on her head was what she felt after some seconds, before one of his hands wrapped around her for a hug. When she looked at him, his grin was back on his face "Well, kiddo, you thought this was going to work a second time on me? Way to put my intelligence way to the ground. I won't stop getting in the way. I'm trying to figure out if you have the will to keep fighting or not. You gotta earn your trust and allies. I'm not like Sans, I won't fall into your arms just because you batter your eyelashes for me and said a few generic kind words that you probably didn't even mean." He said, letting her go "Be careful who you say stuff like this too. You're lucky I'm such a good guy. Or else you would have been taken advantage of! Or what do I know, maybe that's exactly what you want! You sure love spending time in guy's rooms that you don't even know." And with that, he was gone.

She wanted to hit something. She wanted to smash something into the ground. This was annoying. So fucking annoying. Couldn't he be as pathetic as Sans so she could easily manipulate him? Couldn't he just not have remembered everything? Now she will need to try and befriend him if she wants him to stop messing everything up. Sure, Sans might have said he trusted her, but she could see the look of doubt in his eye lights. Well, this was her fault, so she didn't have the right to be so angry, but still. Couldn't things just go her way for once? Or were everyone against her?

_**RELATIONSHIPS: LOVE INTERESTS** _

**1\. SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 33 )_  
_(TRUST: -89 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 49 )_  
_(Possessiveness: - 58 )_  
_(Obsessiveness: - 33 )_  
_(Jealousy: - 50 )_  
_(Danger levels: 79 )_  
_(Mental stability: 48 )_  
_(Sanity: 57 )_  
_(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 5'_  
_(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***CONFUSED ON HOW TO FEEL. SHOULD HE BELIEVE YOU OR BELIEVE HICKORY?**

  
2\. **PAPYRUS** 'The Liar' _(LOVE: - 8 )  
(TRUST: - 78 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 48)_  
_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
_(Jealousy: - 99 )_  
_(Danger levels: 39 )_  
_(Mental stability: 72 )_  
_(Sanity: 77 )_  
_(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 7'4_  
_(Yandere type: Wrong idea type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA YANDERE! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WELL, EVEN THE SMALLEST OF GESTURES TOWARDS THEM WILL MAKE THEM THINK THAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE THE SAME AS THEIR OWN. THEY AREN'T AFRAID OF KILLING THOSE WHO ARE IN THE WAY AND THEY DON'T USUALLY TEAM UP WITH OTHERS, BUT THEY MIGHT IF THE SITUATION WILL NEED IT||** _

  
***FEELS GUILTY FOR GIVING YOU SUCH STRONG EMOTIONS TOWARDS HIM. WILL TRY HIS BEST TO HELP YOU AND HIS BEST FRIEND GET TOGETHER**

  
3.

 **RED** 'The sentry' _(LOVE: -9 )_  
_(TRUST: - 79 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 15)_  
_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
_(Jealousy: -100 )_  
_(Danger levels: 80 )_  
_(Mental stability: 68 )_  
_(Sanity: 47 )_  
_(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 4'11_  
_(Yandere type: Dependence type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DESIRES YOUR LOVE! IT DOESN'T EVEN NEED TO BE LOVE-LOVE! THEY WILL BE HAPPY AS LONG AS YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THEM AND GIVE THEM ALL THE LOVE THEY DESIRE!... IT'S HARD TO KEEP THESE YANDERES IN CHECK, AS THEY ARE SO NEEDY AND WILLING TO KILL ANYONE WHO GETS MORE ATTENTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE THAN THEM ||** _

  
***** **HAPPY TO NOT FIND YOU HANGING AROUND PAYTON LIKE A LEECH**

  
**4\. BOSS** ' The guard captain '  _(LOVE: - 19 )  
(TRUST: - 74 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 25)  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 74 )  
(Mental stability: 48 )  
(Sanity: 49 )  
(Dere type: Bacchedere + Yandere )  
(Height: 8'4_  
_(Yandere type: Self-Sacrifice type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING AWAY JUST TO MAKE THEIR LOVED ONES HAPPY. EVEN KILL OR DIE! SO BE CAREFUL, BECAUSE THIS YANDERE WILL TAKE EVERY WORD OF THEIR LOVED ONE AS THEIR MOST HONEST WISH! ||** _

  
***IS IN A NASTY MOOD BECAUSE OF RAZZ WEARING THE SAME CLOTHES AS HIM**

  
5 **. LUCKY** ' The manipulator ' _(LOVE: - 70 )_  
_(TRUST: - 10)  
(OBEDIENCE: - 50)_  
_(Possessiveness: - 90 )_  
_(Obsessiveness: -87 )_  
_(Jealousy: - 93 )_  
_(Danger levels: 99 )_  
_(Mental stability: 32 )_  
_(Sanity: 40 )_  
_(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 5'4_  
_(Yandere type: Removal type._

_**||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THEIR LOVED ONE'S LIFE! THEY WILL NEVER, EVER TEAM UP! THEY WANT THEIR LOVED ONE JUST FOR THEMSELVES, SO IT'S BEST TO NOT GET THIS YANDERE! ||** _

  
***WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE AROUND BLACKBERRY? SHOULDN'T THE TWO OF YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR NEXT MOVE TO GET PAYTON'S HEART?**

  
6\. **STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: -20 )  
(TRUST: - 78 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 49 )  
(Possessiveness: - 79 )  
(Obsessiveness: -69 )  
(Jealousy: - 59 )  
(Danger levels: 75 )  
(Mental stability: 50 )  
(Sanity: 51 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
_(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***WHY IS HE THE ONLY ONE YOU DON'T SEEM TO GET ALONG WITH?**

  
7\. **RAZZ** ' The lord ' _(LOVE: - 52 )_  
_(TRUST: - 2 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 43 )_  
_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
_(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
_(Danger levels: 73 )_  
_(Mental stability: 37 )_  
_(Sanity: 83 )_  
_(Dere type: Oujidere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 5'3_  
_(Yandere type: Worship type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL TREAT THEIR LOVED ONE AS AN ABSOLUTE GOD/GODDESS WHILE EVERYONE ELSE LIKE TRASH. MORE THAN LOVE, IT'S JUST MINDLESS WORTH. IT'S BEST TO AVOID HAVING THIS CHARACTER AS A YANDERE, OTHERWISE, YOU'LL HAVE A CRAZY FOLLOWER! ||**_

  
***IN A BAD MOOD FOR MATCHING WITH BOSS**

  
8\. **MUTT** ' The wild dog ' ( _LOVE: - 22 )_  
_(TRUST: - 78 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 39 )_  
_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
_(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
_(Danger levels: 36 )_  
_(Mental stability: 89 )_  
_(Sanity: 87 )_  
_(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 6'3_  
_(Yandere type: Obsession type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS TYPE OF YANDERE IS COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY DESIRE LOVE, ATTENTION, AND AFFECTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE. STALKING AND KILLING IS A BIG MUST FOR SUCH A TYPE! TRY TO AVOID BEING TOO CLOSE TO OTHERS WHILE THEY ARE AROUND IF YOU HAVE ACQUIRED THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***FINDS BEING AROUND EVERYONE FOR SO LONG WORRYING**

**9\. BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 35 )_

_(TRUST: 4 )_  
_(Possessiveness: - 90 )_  
_(Obsessiveness: - 90 )_  
_(Jealousy: - 79 )_  
_(Danger levels: 30 )_  
_(Mental stability: 89 )_  
_(Sanity: 87 )_  
_(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 4'10_  
_(Yandere type: Final type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IF THEIR DARLING DIES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL FALL INTO A DEEP STATE OF NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE WITH THEIR DEAD DARLING UNTIL THEY DIE THEMSELVES. THEY DON'T GET EASILY ATTACHED, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PUSH AWAY ||** _

  
***HAPPY TO BE AROUND YOU! WISHES YOU COULD SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU BUT UNDERSTANDS THAT YOU WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH YOUR OTHER FRIENDS TOO**

  
10\. **PATCH** ' The Loyal pet ' _(LOVE: -9 )  
(TRUST: - 29 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 49 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 99 )  
(Danger levels: 93 )  
(Mental stability: 88 )  
(Sanity: 79 )  
(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'4_  
_(Yandere type: Restraints type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS CHARACTER MIGHT SEEM COLD AT FIRST, BUT IN REALITY, THEY GET HEAVILY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVERS! IF YOU MANAGED TO CATCH THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL MOST LIKELY TEAM UP WITH SOMEONE TO GET THEIR LOVED ONE AS FAR AWAY FROM THEIR CURRENT PLACE TO SOME PLACE WERE IT COULD ONLY BE THEM THREE ||** _

  
***DOESN'T LIKE YOU, BUT YOU SEEM NICE. HE WOULDN'T MIND YOU AND HIS BROTHER BEING FRIENDS**

- _ **\-------------------------------**_

  
_**RELATIONSHIPS: SECRET CHARACTERS** _

**1.**

**HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 47,4 )_  
_(TRUST: - 99 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 50)_  
_(Possessiveness: - 5 )_  
_(Obsessiveness: 5 )_  
_(Jealousy: - 56 )_  
_(Danger levels: 89,6 )_  
_(Mental stability: 14 )_  
_(Sanity: 7 )_  
_(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 9'_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||** _

  
***RAGING FROM ANGER. HIDES IT PRETTY WELL. BE CAREFUL, ON THE LINE OF BREAKING.**

**2\. TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' _(LOVE: 1 )_  
_(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 15 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 76 )  
(Danger levels: 87 )  
(Mental stability: 19 )  
(Sanity: 19 )  
(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
_(Yandere type: Disappearance type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A SWEET ONE. OR NOT. DEPENDS ON YOUR PREFERENCE! SEE, THIS YANDERE IS EASY TO CONTROL AS THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL THEMSELVES AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF THEM NOT BEING NEEDED FOR THEIR DARLING. THEY ARE EXTREMELY NEEDY AND JEALOUS. IT'S BEST TO KEEP THEM HAPPY IF YOU WISH FOR THEM TO LIVE ||**_

  
***JEALOUS THAT EVEN HIS BROTHER IS GETTING MORE ATTENTION FROM YOU THAN HIM**

**3\. ECHO** ' The playboy ' _(LOVE: 2 )_  
_(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 50 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 47 )  
(Mental stability: 99 )  
(Sanity: 79 )  
(Dere type: Teasedere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
_(Yandere type:_ _Training type ))_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A VERY POSSESSIVE ONE! IF THEY FIND ONE THING THEY DON'T LIKE ABOUT THEIR LOVED ONE, THEY WILL TRY THEIR VERY BEST TO TRAIN IT OUT OF THEM. THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL AND KIDNAP. OF COURSE, IT'S VERY HARD TO DOMINATE THEM, BUT IF YOU REVERSE THE CARD ON THEM, IT'S VERY POSSIBLE! IT JUST TAKES TIME AND EFFORT AND A LOW LEVEL OF JEALOUSY AND HIGH LEVEL OF TRUST! ||  
  
  
* INTERESTED IN MEETING THIS PERSON WHO DIDN'T EVEN COME TO GREET HIM AND HIS BROTHER _ **

_4._ **GREEN** ' The bookworm ' _(LOVE: 8 )_  
_(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 5 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 77 )  
(Mental stability: 59 )  
(Sanity: 69 )  
(Dere type: Kuugire + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
_(Yandere type: Loneliness Induction type)_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE A DANGEROUS YANDERE HERE! THIS YANDERE WISHES TO BE THE ONLY PERSON IMPORTANT TO YOU, FORCING YOU TO BE FAR AWAY FROM OTHERS. IF THEY REACH A POINT OF MADNESS, THEY WILL KIDNAP THEIR LOVED ONE. BUT IF THAT WON'T HAPPEN, THEY WILL DISTANCE THEIR LOVED ONE SLOWLY FROM EVERYONE ELSE. THEY USUALLY DON'T KILL BUT IF BROUGHT TO MADNESS, THEY WON'T SHY AWAY FROM IT ||**_

_***FROM ALL THE GOOD THINGS PAPYRUS IS TELLING HIM ABOUT YOU, HE'S A LITTLE EXCITED TO MEET YOU** _

  
_**MORE TO BE UNLOCKED.** _

  
_**\-------------------------** _

  
_**RELATIONSHIP: PROTAGONIST** _

  
~~1 **. MACKENZIE** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: !?@@? )_~~  
~~_(TRUST: @?@! )_~~  
~~_(Possessiveness: ?@@? )_~~  
~~_(Obsessiveness: !@?@? )_~~  
~~_(Jealousy: !?@?@ )_~~  
~~_(Danger levels: ?@! )_~~  
~~_(Mental stability: !?@ )_~~  
~~_(Sanity: !?@ )_~~  
~~_(Dere type: Undere + ?@#?@!? )_~~  
~~_(Height: 5'8_~~

  
***CURRENTLY DECEASED FROM THE DEAD END**

**2\. PAYTON** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: 12 )_  
_(TRUST: 19 )_  
_(Possessiveness: 39 )_  
_(Obsessiveness: -15 )_  
_(Jealousy: 25 )_  
_(Danger levels: 90 )_  
_(Mental stability: 68 )_  
_(Sanity: 72 )_  
_(Dere type: Kanedere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 5'3  
(Yandere type: Harmless type _

**_||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE SAFEST YANDERE. THEY WON'T TRY TO HURT OTHERS, NOR WILL THEY TRY TO HURT THEIR LOVE INTEREST. THEY WON'T GET IN THE WAY EITHER. THEY WILL SIMPLY WISH FOR THEIR LOVE INTEREST TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF IT'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE. THEY CAN GET EXTREMELY CLINGY AND OF COURSE, STALKING AND COLLECTING LEFTOVER STUFF OF THEIR LOVED ONE IS A MUST!||_ **

  
***, DO YOU LIKE LUCKY, BLACKBERRY, SANS OR HICKORY? PAYTON ISN'T SURE ANYMORE.**

_**~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

For a little bit, I was starting to think that the human was avoiding me. I'm happy that wasn't the case. The conversation that we had was pretty pleasant. It felt like all three of us got a little bit closer to one another. But there was one little thing that didn't sit well with me. I'm sure Patch noticed it too. Several of the others were either glaring at us or the human. Hopefully, the human didn't get in any trouble in such a short time. It would be bad if she felt like she didn't belong here. I don't know too much about her situation right now, but I heard that she wasn't in the best of places right now. So I wish for her to at least be able to feel at home here while she's going to stay here. It would be sad to hear that some of the others were trying to make her feel not welcomed. I know that it's hard to get used to a new place. I think everyone knows that feeling, that's why I want to be as much of a help for her as possible. 

See, the job of making her feel like she was at home wasn't exactly... well, my job? It was Sans' job, but I already had spent enough time with the guy to understand that this much responsibility wasn't something he wanted to have on his shoulders. I'm sure that he had been sleeping worse as of late, but the past two days, he had started to get up on a more healthy schedule. I'm not sure if that's going to last but hopefully, it will. I wouldn't want to continue seeing him eating himself away. I wish him to understand that he shouldn't be pushing himself too hard and to give himself a true break once in a while.

My brother and I had been thinking of maybe buying Sans two tickets to the movie theater. Sans needs to spend some time away from the house and I've heard that he loves Sci-Fi movies, and one will be playing soon, so why not? It was my brother's idea to buy two tickets instead of one. I was a little bit confused about why he did choose to do that, but he said that seeing how he had been getting along with (Y/n) and his brother lately, he would probably want to take either one of them along. My brother was surely lazy, and never really thought much about what he said, but this was smart of him. I would have never actually thought about that myself! 

If he would end up taking Papyrus out, then they could get closer as brothers! I mean, with how Sans was acting just a few days ago, that seems perfect. And if he took the human out... that would count as a date, right? Um... I feel somehow weird. I mean, why does it seem to bother me so much? Shouldn't... shouldn't I be happy that Sans has found someone to hang out with? Sans never showed any interest in romance, not even with Payton around! Many of the other skeletons were falling deeply in love with Payton, while Sans didn't give her the time of day. Said she was too childish for him and that he needed someone more mature or something... Well, the human was more mature and wasn't childish at all while being with Sans. He seems to keep his puns away from her too and he doesn't do that not even with his brother. Is he scared to scare her away with his puns..?

No, no, why am I getting sad? I should be happy for both of them! But aren't they moving too fast? A healthy relationship can't develop if they will fall prey to their own fast emotions. When those emotions will become less erratic, they might become very toxic to one another! Yup! That's why I'm upset about his. I mean, I wouldn't want that to happen to my dear friend and new housemate! It would be horrible to see their love crush down, leaving both of them vulnerable, and needy for any sort of attention and affection. That would be horrible!

... But if that ever would happen, well, I'm more than happy to help the human out. I mean, the human doesn't have anyone in this house, right? So, I'm more than happy to be that helping hand that the human would need.

Oh gee, my thoughts are stranding somewhere weird again. They had been doing that for quite some time now. I wonder why? It's probably from the lack of sleep that I've been having as of lately. Ah, I shouldn't think about this anymore! The guests have finally arrived! Let's go and greet them, shall we?

_**~~~PATCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I honestly don't have any strong lasting feelings for the human. They are just that, a human. I mean, I guess she has a nice body and face, but there isn't much outside of that. Or at least I haven't found that part of her yet. Blackberry seems to always get excited when talking about her or with her, so I guess I gotta be around her a little bit more.

When I saw Blackberry and (Y/N) talking, I couldn't just leave the two along. That's why I joined it. I didn't trust the human, so I wanted to at least have a moderate idea of what she was like. If she was toxic, then I could just try and cut her out of Blackberry's life. I knew that Blackberry could take care of himself, but he sometimes was too naive for his good. Always trying to see the good in people, and always give them second chances when they don't deserve it. 

The little time that we three spent talking was pleasant until Hickory came to us. The hell was wrong with him? He never tried to do something like this before. And the way he was eying Blackberry, and the human, it was clear that he didn't have all that good of intentions in his mind. He had clear killing intent but was holding back from it. But for how much longer will he be able to do that? He wasn't exactly known as being the most patient guy.

I watched as the human, Sans and Hickory left. I was confused but was sure that Hickory wouldn't try anything as long as Sans was there. I think the human knew that as well, that's why she took Sans with her.

Sometime later, Sans came back, a blank look on his face, hands trembling. What the hell was wrong? Did something happen? There was no dust or blood on him, so nothing too brutal had to happen. Sans tried to calm himself down when he saw the guests inside of the house, Echo talking with Boss and Lucky, while Green quietly sitting on the couch, listening to Papyrus going on and on about the most random things ever, with Blackberry having joined in. The rest of the monsters were either already gone to their room, waiting for breakfast to be made or making breakfast. 

I walked over to Sans and wanted to ask him if everything was okay. He answered that everything was okay, but I couldn't believe him. Not with the look on his face, I couldn't. Now, I was getting a little bit worried about the human who was left alone with Hickory. I decided to quickly go and check upon them. When I walked up the stairs where they were, I found them hugging... Well, at least things weren't going wrong. But why did Sans look so scared then? He had been acting weird lately. I should keep an eye on those three.

_**~~~LUCKY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

When I saw the human come downstairs, I expected her to come to me. I mean, it would only make sense right? I was dressed up so nicely, so she needed to at least compliment me and tell me if my clothing choices would attract Payton's attention. What I didn't expect was for the human to turn out to be a backstabbing bitch this soon into our alliance. I mean, if she wasn't, then why would she go and hang out with Blackberry? 

I mean, they didn't seem to be talking about Payton, but why would they be so happy then? It couldn't be because they were honestly enjoying a conversation with one another, right?

I observed them for a little bit, listening to their conversation. Well, they didn't seem to be talking about Payton. They talked about Papyrus, how she's doing so far, about a new job of hers and a few more things... Well, I did find out more about the human, but I didn't find out anything about Payton, so the information I had was useless. But I won't forget it, in case I need to visit her at her workplace or something like that. You can never know what will happen in the future.

One weird thing I noticed was how Stretch was looking at the human. Was he interested in her or something? I always knew he had a bad taste in women, but damn. To like that human? She had no class to herself, nor did she have anything special to her personality. Her body wasn't as nice as Payton's either. I really couldn't understand it.

I would be lying if I said I didn't find Hickory interrupting them entertaining. I for some reason like that! That's what you get, human! I of course won't hate you for this right now, but if you ever try to pull something like this again, I will be very angry. I don't want the human to think that she can just come, use me when she wants and then leave! If she's going to be my ally, then she better gives her body, heart, and soul to this!

When the guests finally arrived, I went over to Echo to talk to. He was known to get the ladies! So, of course I needed to learn a few things from him here and there. I needed to be skilled if I wanted to get Payton! And not need (Y/n) help anymore.

_**~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Everyone, fucking everyone was on better terms with her than me. What the fuck was wrong with me that she didn't like me so much? At this point, I don't even think it's something to do with me, but she is just a little bitch who is biased towards me for some unknown reason. Honestly, I'm pretty sick and tired of her shit.

The way she was smiling, laughing, and in general having a good time with those two idiots, well, it just sat wrong with me. I didn't want this to be happening. I wanted things to be better. Why the fuck was this how things were going? I mean, I was much of a better company than either of them and here she was, playing like that. We weren't even close, but I was already angry.

I followed Hickory, Sans, and the human with my gaze. I didn't like it. But it wasn't new that I didn't like something that the human did. It seemed to become my favorite new hobby, not liking what the human is doing. It's annoying, if I had to be honest. I just wanted the human to understand that she couldn't do everything she wanted. That she couldn't play with whoever she wanted. She needed to understand that she needed to choose one person and then go after them. Sure, some couples were happy with being with more than just one person at the same time, but Sans and Hickory didn't seem like they where those types of people. Blackberry and Patch too. Well, okay, maybe Blackberry and Patch would share between one another, but that's still a big maybe.

I found it disgusting how close Patch and Blackberry are. I never understood what was so important about brotherly love, or whatever. I and Lucky never had anything even close to that and we are perfectly fine like this. Sure, our relationship is rocky but we have fewer problems to worry about when we don't care about one another, right? Sure... It's sad sometimes when you don't have anyone to come to when you have a nightmare, or when you are simply feeling down, but I'm an adult. I don't need anyone like that. For fuck's sake, I'm not weak and I don't need to talk about my emotions. I had a therapist for a little bit but they didn't say anything to me that I didn't already know. I'm fucked up, nothing new. 

I couldn't keep looking at all that was happening. I wanted to just lock myself in my room and stay there for the rest of the day. Not that anyone was going to search for me anyways. 

_**~~~TATTERS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I shouldn't feel jealous. Friends don't feel jealous... But I and (Y/n) are not friends, that's why I can be as jealous as I want. When I heard that a new human was coming, I was so happy. Payton was too intimidated by me and my brother, so she never approached us. No one would ever. That's why we usually just stay locked up in our room. But (Y/n) had a different aura around her. And the smile she gave to us, it didn't hold any fear at all. I really thought she would be different, so why was she befriending everyone but me? Even my brother managed to get some alone time with her, but I didn't. What's lacking in me? I would do absolutely anything just to please a new friend... Any friend... I really thought the new human could be my first friend, after _them._ But I guess I was wrong.

Wait... Maybe the human was just shy? It would make sense! I'm the tallest of the skeletons so it makes sense! I'm not as frightened because of my braces, but I'm sure that my height was still a big problem. I wish I was as short as the other skeletons. It would make it so much easier to befriend people. It would also hurt my back, less as the house isn't really made for me and my brother's proportions so we have to always walk hunched back.

I watched as Hickory, Sans, and (Y/n) walked upstairs. I wanted to follow but decided against it. I wasn't a very good eavesdropper and even if I was, it would be rude and I wouldn't want to be caught by the human while being rude. The human was someone who wouldn't want anyone who was rude to be around her. I'm sure about that. I've seen in a few movies that humans really hate when others listen to their conversations.

Sometime later, Sans came back. I waited for a little bit and saw hickory coming back, but there was no human. Well, sad. I really wanted to approach the human now, but I guess I'll just have to do that later, mh?

_**~~~PAPYRUS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I was quite pleasantly surprised when I heard my name being mentioned! I listened to their conversation and found that they where talking pretty nice things. My, the human must really like me if she was already spreading the words of my greatness to her new friends. It was so sad knowing that I'll have to break her heart sooner or later as our love would never work out. I mean, I'm so great! and she's... Well, um... How to say it so I don't sound rude?... Herself? Yeah! She's... Herself. Not exactly on my level. Not even close. She's probably not even on the same level as some of my friends. But I'm so kind, so of course, I can't help but accept her friendship and help her find someone else. Someone, like Green! Oh, I'm sure that (Y/n) will love him! He's one of my worse friends and actually close to her level! So they will be completely perfect for one another.

When Green arrived, I immediately needed to start talking about (Y/n). The boy wouldn't understand his feelings even if someone would spell it out for him! He sure was dense, wasn't he? Well, he and (Y/n) were lucky that they had me as their friends and I will do a wonderful job matchmaking them! And when they will go around, telling their great love story, they will always mention my name as their benefactor! Oh, the glory! 

_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

First (Y/n) and now Hickory. They were both messing with me, weren't they? (Y/n) was playing with my emotions while Hickory was trying to put doubt in my heart and get her all to himself. I know that he stalks her too, so why was he acting all righteous? Sure, he might not have stolen her clothes, but I didn't do anything wrong with her clothes, unlike Mutt! I only put them on and imagined that instead of those clothes wrapping around me, it was her hugging me. Nothing wrong with that.

I was angry with (Y/n) for being with Blackberry. How could she do that? He was the one who killed us all, so why was she getting so friendly? But then I realized something. Before Blackberry went crazy, he was the only one who gave her comfort. Blackberry was like Papyrus to me. I mean, I would probably not be able to move on from Papyrus killing everyone either and would want to hang out with him anyways... I couldn't blame her too much, but still. It hurt to see her being so happy with Blackberry.

Patch seemed to be getting interested too. That was bad. I actually liked it when Patch avoided (Y/n). Patch's one protective son of a bitch. If he would catch wind of any of us stalking (Y/n), and would actually start liking (Y/N)... Well, we probably wouldn't find (Y/n) the next morning. He would pack his stuff, and leave with (Y/n) and Blackberry.

I really would wish for (Y/n) to understand that she was playing with fire here. Not because of me, but because of the others. As much as she might care about Blackberry, he was dangerous. So, she needed to stop worrying about him. If she really needed someone to stay the night with, carry around and feed food to, well, I mean, Blackberry and I are not that much apart with height, right? So, it shouldn't be a big problem. She could easily replace him with me. Not that I would really want that. It would be too embarrassing, but if she really would need that, how could I say no? I mean, we are trying to survive here, it would be heartless of me to go and leave an ally behind when she clearly needs someone close to her.

_**~~~PAYTON'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

(Y/n) didn't even look at me... Everyone is getting her attention, unlike before when it was all mine. I want her to be back to how she was before. Maybe bringing her here was the wrong idea. I could have got her, her personal little house or something. I could have got the money from the skeletons... So why was I stupid enough to think that some of them wouldn't notice how great (Y/n) was? 

I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I h _ate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I h **ate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it.**_

_**~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I was so confused after I got my memories back. One moment I'm dead and the next I'm waking up and everything is alright, with new memories in my mind of me watching (Y/n) and catching Sans wearing her clothes. I was confused but it didn't take long to understand what was going on.

I was really going to keep quiet and try to help her, but something in me stirred a little bit when I noticed her being so friendly with Blackberry. The same Blackberry who killed us all. Why did she think he was a better company than someone else? Anyone else would have been better than him. Even I would have been a better company.

I couldn't help but get in the way and when I already started it, I couldn't just stop, I needed to go through with it. I didn't want to see that look on her face, but I couldn't help it. I needed to do this. I couldn't let her be near that murderer. I know, I'm a hypocrite, but still. I couldn't allow her to be next to anyone dangerous, even if saving her would make her hate me.

It turns out that Sans, (Y/n) and I remember. I wonder if anyone else remembered. If not, they sure seemed to be good at keeping stuff away. The possibility of others remembering, later on, was valid too, seeing as I remembered a little bit later than those two.

Sans was a bad person. I knew that because I'm sans myself and I'm not good. I needed to distance her from him. And if making him hate her would get that effect, then I would be more than happy to play the villain in her book.

Why was she fighting so hard to keep Sans around? Did she honestly like him? She didn't look like she cared much about any of the skeletons outside of that damned Blackberry.

Anything I wanted...? I wanted her to become smarter and realized that the people she cares about are not good people. But I knew that was not only insulting to her, but also impossible. She couldn't just change like that. So I was going to be happy with hugging her. 

I know that she'll hate me, but it's better for her to hate me than for her to end up dead again. and if I need to be the villain to keep her alive, then I will do just that.

_ **~~~GREEN'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Papyrus was excited for some reason when I finally came over with my brother. I wasn't sure why. He explained to me that there was a new human living with them and that he would want to introduce her to me sometimes while on my stay. I was a little bit surprised at that as there was no one new there to greet us. Was she shy?

I always knew Papyrus liked to talk over the top about people and especially himself, but the things that he told me about this new human seemed realistic. He wasn't trying to make them some great person or anything. He talked about them like they were a real person with flaws and that seemed to be the most real Papyrus had ever been. 

Blackberry had soon joined into the talk and began speaking about the human too. Thought Blackberry said some... creepier things. Like, how their skin was very soft and warm. Or that they smelled like the fall breeze...? Whatever that could mean..? I wasn't sure, but it didn't really sit well with me. Did Blackberry like this human?

_**~~~ECHO'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

A new human lady who didn't come to greet me? Well, that really breaks my heart, but I guess I'll live. My friends, Boss and Lucky were telling me how much of a disappointment the new human was. It was funny, seeing as those two always thought too highly of themselves and the girl was probably pretty great but they just didn't want to admit it.

Boss said that she seemed to be always trailing behind some of the skeletons, like a lost puppy. That caught my attention, seeing as she didn't even have the dignity to come and say hello to me. Well, that was truly saddening...

Lucky said that she was a horrible friend and that she would betray you upon the first chance. It sounds like Lucky got replaced by someone else! From the small talk that I heard from my bro's group, I guess it was Blackberry who replaced Lucky? Now I was really curious who this mystery human was! 

_**~~~UNKNOWN POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

My, oh my... Things were finally getting fun, right bro?... Eheh, exactly what I was thinking. It would be quite... heartbreaking if someone would just come and visit everyone without announcing their visit, right bro?... Ehe, exactly, you are the smartest bro... Let's get our stuff together. We need to be there first thing in the morning. No need to waste any more time. 

_*****TIME SKIP*** DAY 3, EVENING** _

Some time passed and (Y/n) managed to finally meet the Gaster brothers. She had to be honest, she was expecting a little bit more. Echo wasn't as charming as she thought he would be. Or maybe the fact that she knew that he was a maniac secretly made his sexual appeal decrease in her mind? She wasn't exactly interested in being played with by some wannabe playboy. She would rather have Stretch harass her again. Okay, maybe she wouldn't but that wasn't the point.

Sans also had been avoiding her all day. It kind of hurt, she wasn't going to lie about that. Weren't they suppose to be a team? Just because of one asshole, he wasn't going to trust her anymore? 

She walked down the stairs, her mind clouded by anger. There, some of the skeletons, Sans included, were waiting for dinner. She wanted to get back to Sans. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like it when people acted like that when being with her. If he was going to be so distrustful, was he even worth being around?

She thought for a moment, on what she could do to get back to Sans before an idea came to her mind. She smirked, opening her menu on her phone and pressing on one specific item. The two were planning on hanging out today, right? Well, it seems like their plans were changing quite drastically. And who's fault was that?

_**\------------------------------  
  
HELLO HOST! DO YOU WISH TO USE  
'DATE NIGHT' ON BOSS?** _

_**\------------------------------** _

Without a second thought, she pressed 'YES'. The moment that she did, Sans got out from his seat and was walking towards her, wanting to say something, but she completely ignored him and walked over to where Boss was beginning to prepare to cook. She tapped on his shoulder, to get his attention, smiling. He looked over to her, a little bit confused. "Yes, Human?" He asked as she continued to smile "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" She made sure that she said it loud enough for Sans to hear. Usually, Boss would probably say no, but because he was under the influence of the potion, he had agreed. "Oh, um, s-Sure Human!... I Don't Know Where This Comes From, But I Don't Mind. Where Would You Like To Go?"

_*****TIMESKIP*** DAY 3, NIGHT** _

The time that the two spent was wonderful. They went out for dinner, and she was a little bit worried about the bill, as she still had so little amount of money, but thankfully, Boss said he would cover it and for her to not worry about such little things. After that, they spent some time walking around the town. It was beautiful, with all the lights of the town. The last place they visited was the park. It seemed that no matter what she would do, she would always come back to find herself in the park. A soft chuckle escaped her at that thought. 

"What's So Funny, Human?" Asked Boss, doing a better job at keeping his voice down than most of the other loud skeletons in the house. "Oh, nothing much. It's just ironic that no matter what I do, I always end up coming back to the park" He softly chuckled along, pulling her a little bit closer to him. "If You Wish, Human, I could Take You Out Sometimes To An Even Better Park?" That would have been nice, but she knew that those weren't his honest thoughts. He's just a game character and he was begin controlled by an item. The moment that they come back from the date, he's going go back to being the usual Boss, who ignores her existence. For some reason, it hurt her a little bit. She missed her old life, she missed her family, missed going out with her friends. Missed the realness of the real world. This? This wasn't real. That's why she shouldn't get attached. It's just going to hurt her in the end. Especially if she would ever need to... eliminate anyone who gets in her way of survival.

"I would love to Boss. Just tell me when you want to hang out and I would be more than happy to follow along" She said, a smile brightly placed on her face. 

For the rest of the walk home, they didn't talk to one another. But it was better like that. The item was probably wearing off, as before he wouldn't shut up. Thankfully, he was quiet now. He was unrealistically talkative. Or at least, she never met someone who loved to talk about themselves so much outside of this game.

_**~~~BOSS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I... I was feeling shy. I didn't expect the human to ask me out. Without even knowing what to do, I accepted! of course, I don't feel the same way as the human, but still.

I was surprised how well the date had actually gone... I had so much fun that I wanted to pay for everything, even if (Y/n) invited me out. She was seriously a funny person to be around. I'm just not sure where all these thoughts are coming from though...

When we came back, I ran straight to my room to hide, away. That was the first real date that I had went on, and I spent it on the human?! Had I gone completely mad?! And what was that, about me asking the human on a second date? I must really have lost my mind... because I wouldn't actually mind that. Yeah, I was tired. I needed to sleep this off, or else I might actually start thinking weird things, like how she smelled pretty nice, or how she should smile more often because she looks better that w-... I'll stop right there.

_**UPDATED** _

__

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**BOSS** ' The guard captain '  _(LOVE: 1 )  
(TRUST: - 66 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 25)  
(Possessiveness: - 82 )  
(Obsessiveness: -94 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 74 )  
(Mental stability: 48 )  
(Sanity: 49 )  
(Dere type: Bacchedere + Yandere )  
(Height: 8'4_  
_(Yandere type: Self-Sacrifice type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING AWAY JUST TO MAKE THEIR LOVED ONES HAPPY. EVEN KILL OR DIE! SO BE CAREFUL, BECAUSE THIS YANDERE WILL TAKE EVERY WORD OF THEIR LOVED ONE AS THEIR MOST HONEST WISH! ||** _

  
***WOULDN'T MIND GOING ON A SECOND DATE SOON**

_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I wanted to apologize to (Y/n) but she didn't even listen to me... she went straight to Boss and asked him out... It was all Hickory's fault. I was going to take (y/n) out today and show her a special place of mine, to show her that I see her as an equal ally, but Hickory ruined it all and now she was taking her loneliness to someone like Boss... Boss could have easily been me...

**SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 33 )_  
_(TRUST: -89 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 49 )_  
_(Possessiveness: - 58 )_  
_(Obsessiveness: - 33 )_  
_(Jealousy: - 40 )_  
_(Danger levels: 79 )_  
_(Mental stability: 38 )_  
_(Sanity: 50 )_  
_(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 5'_  
_(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***SHOULD HAVE HAD TO CHOOSE HIM.**

_**~~~MUTT'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

..What am I doing? Why am I doing this? Well, Razz caught wind of the human asking Boss out, so he asked me to follow them. Everything seemed to be going fine until the hit the park. Why where they so close to one another? a little bit more and they will be touching one another. I'm sure Boss could feel her warmth next to him from where he was standing....

**MUTT** ' The wild dog ' ( _LOVE: - 22 )_  
_(TRUST: - 78 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 39 )_  
_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
_(Jealousy: - 93 )_  
_(Danger levels: 36 )_  
_(Mental stability: 88 )_  
_(Sanity: 84 )_  
_(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 6'3_  
_(Yandere type: Obsession type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS TYPE OF YANDERE IS COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY DESIRE LOVE, ATTENTION, AND AFFECTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE. STALKING AND KILLING IS A BIG MUST FOR SUCH A TYPE! TRY TO AVOID BEING TOO CLOSE TO OTHERS WHILE THEY ARE AROUND IF YOU HAVE ACQUIRED THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***IS SHE WARM?**

_*****TIMESKIP***** _

Some time passed and they arrived home. Both of them were tired. Saying their goodbyes to one another, (Y/n) went to her room, while Boss went to his. There, in her room, she found none other than Payton, already sleeping. Well, it seemed that Payton and (y/n) sleeping together was going to become an everyday event now. Well, at least the girl was warm.

_**~~~MUTT'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I shouldn't be watching her... So was I here? Why was I watching her right now? Something was going wrong with me. I need to get out of here before I get caught... No, I shouldn't stay. That would be wrong. That would be wrong. I need to go before I convince myself to actually stay.

_**~~~UNKNOWN POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

It was funny, hilarious! I mean, (Y/n) was fighting so hard for her life! Or was she? Her choices were so... stupid! eheh! Oh well, I guess things will only get better with a new little friend on the way! eheh!

_ **\-----------------------------------------** _

_ **CONGRATULATIONS HOST! YOU'VE REACHED YOUR**  
THIRD CHECKPOINT! REMEMBER, TO SURVIVE  
YOU MUST MAKE EVERYONE NOT HATE YOU!  
GOOD LUCK HOST! _

_ **\-----------------------------------------** _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit Grillby's. The place isn't as glamorous as you might think. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So sorry for the long break. I'm back now, children of mine! Now, for a few future chapters, I'll be doing chapters completely concentrated on raising a specific character's stats. For the next chapter, We'll be tackling Sans. Be ready for a lot of delusions to come! Also, do you like this new way of adding stats? Or do you want me to go back to the old way?))
> 
> ((Also, guys, we have a discord now! So, if you want to join, chat with other fans of the story or just annoy me when I'm not replying to comments, please join the discord group! We'll have loads of fun, I promise!))  
> ((Discord group - https://discord.gg/jM8AwjQ ))  
> ((The two lovely people who made it:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Travels/pseuds/Fiction_Travels  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareZane/pseuds/NightmareZane ))  
> 
> 
> 1\. After finding a number in your pocket, you should...
> 
> a. Call it (+2 LOVE, + 1 TRUST, +7 OBSESSIVENESS, +2 POSSESSIVENESS, +1 OBEDIENCE for Toffee) (89% of success)  
> b. Throw it out (100% of success)  
> c. Give it to Sans (-9 LOVE, +20 TRUST, +20 OBSESSIVENESS, +29 POSSESSIVENESS, -9 OBEDIENCE for Sans) (99% of success)
> 
> 2\. You should invite Sans to...
> 
> a. To go Grillby's again. (+2 LOVE, +4 TRUST, +9 OBEDIENCE for Sans) (+9 LOVE, +7 TRUST, +10 OBEDIENCE for Grillby)(+9 JEALOUSY for Payton, Stretch, Blackberry, Green, Papyrus, Hickory and Solaris) (99% success)  
> b. Go to the park (+2 LOVE, +4 TRUST, +7 OBEDIENCE for Sans) (+new secret character) (+ 7 JEALOUSY for Payton, Stretch, Hickory, Blackberry and Boss) (83% success)  
> c. Invite him to watch the stars (+9 LOVE, +10 TRUST, +10 OBEDIENCE, +39 POSSESSIVENESS, +40 OBSESSIVENESS) (+10 JEALOUSY for Stretch, Hickory, Solaris, Lucky and Blackberry) (79% success)
> 
> 3\. After finding your jumper in Sans room, you...
> 
> a. Ignore your finding (+19 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST, +12 OBSESSIVENESS) (100% success)  
> b. Confront Sans (-9 LOVE, - 8 TRUST, +29 OBSESSIVENESS, +30 POSSESSIVENESS, -3 OBEDIENCE) (80% success)  
> c. Tell Solaris (- 6 LOVE, - 10 TRUST, - 9 OBEDIENCE for Sans) (+2 LOVE, + 7 TRUST, + 19 POSSESSIVENESS, +1 JEALOUSY for Lucky) (69% success)
> 
> ((Remember, you are the one who is building the Antagonist. Choose carefully, as every choice matters in the guest to help the Antagonist out of this hell. No choice is good. One's just the lesser evil))

_**Chapter 11: No more playing around, Day 4, morning** _

_'Hey, (y/n)! Why are you so sad? Geez, you are ruining the mood!' A young girl laughed, hugging (y/n) from the side, happily laughing along with (y/n). They seemed to be in a park, having a picnic. 'so, why the park?' asked the young girl, before staying silent, listening to (Y/n) reply, that (Y/N) herself couldn't hear... 'Is that so? Well, we can visit the park more often then!' the young girl said cheerfully. 'Hey... Please wake up... We all miss you... don't let them take your life away... please, keep fighting, okay? And then we can visit the park again..! Remember, stay DETERMINATED!'_

With a jolt, (Y/n) woke up. She as sweating from head to toes. What was that dream? Especially the very end? Who was that girl? And what did those last sentences mean...? "Ugh..!" She winced from the sudden pain that she got in her head. She grabbed it, her breath becoming less stable as she was trying to keep herself from screaming. It felt like something was splitting her head open.

_ '(y/n), do you promise to always be my friend?' asked the slightly older girl, but being the same girl from before. 'because if you don't, then I'll have to give up on you, just like you've given up on me!' she laughed at that 'that would be very sad! So please, wake up soon! I'm sure that you wouldn't want to keep missing all the important events, right?' _

Who was that girl!? And why was she remembering stuff like this now?! She had never seen the girl before, nor had those events ever happened! She hated the park, she never had close friends, let alone ever betrayed anyone, so why was she having these memories that had never happened before?! And the pain. Oh, the pain! It was getting worse, so much worse!

_ 'Teheheh! Does it hurt? Well, now you know how it feels to have your head split open, right?' the girl from before was no much older. A woman, but from her head, she was heavily bleeding. Her skin was pale, blueish even. Her hands and legs seemed to be... twisted too, similar to how victims of falling from high places look. 'But don't worry! Unlike you, I won't betray my friend! I'll be here for as long as you don't want me to be here! Tehehe, wake up soon, so you could pay for your sins!' _

She couldn't keep the scream anymore. The pain was so intense until it wasn't anymore. Just as fast as it came, it disappeared. But it was too late, she already screamed out and got the attention of some people. Or at least, she should have... so why wasn't anyone coming to her. What was wrong with everyone!? She screamed so loud and no one was coming. What if she was really in need of help, no one would come?! That was very saddening to know. No, not saddening, but angering.

"Whoa! You sure know how to scream!~" An excited voice said one she has never heard before. That's when she started to notice a few things that were not exactly how they should have been. One, Payton wasn't here anymore... Second, there was an unknown skeleton looking at her, leaning on her bed! For a second, she might have thought this was either Hickory or Sans, but the height and eye color didn't match. The grin was so similar to Hickory's but it held more.. malice?

"I know I'm handsome, but no need to stare at me like that!~" Everything he was saying, he would end in a sing-song tone, like this was something very funny for him. 

"When someone talks to you, you should talk back, you know?~ It's very rude to ignore someone! My bro says that too, right bro?... Exactly!~" But there was no one else here... What was this insane skeleton spouting..? "O-Okay... Who are you and how did you get inside my room" she said, trying to keep calm. 

"Good question, good question! I like that! You are not as stupid as I thought you were! I mean, quite dumb what you did yesterday with dear little Sansy! What if he doesn't trust you now? Was it worth it? did you even have fun with Boss? ehehe~" He said, still not answering any of her questions.

"Answer my question, skeleton" She said, with more confidence than the first time. "Whoa, no need to get so defensive!" He said, pulling his arms up, his grin widening "Most call me Dust, but I don't really like it, ya know? Has no taste to it. Call me Solaris, yeah?" She stared at him, as he continued "And I got inside through the door! you should really lock it!" He said, chuckling. How could it be so stupid?! Why did she forget to lock the door? "Well, just because it was unlocked, Solaris, it doesn't mean that you could just come in here, while I am sleeping... Why are you even here? I'm sure you aren't one of the visiting skeletons..." She said, frowning.

"Well, see, that's a funny story!" Well, she wasn't amused. "See, I was just strolling around, you know, doing stuff people like me do and then my bro comes and tells me the funniest thing! See, he found this interesting ghost! And that ghost told him all about this human who needed to be saved to receive her punishment! My bro's the coolest, so he wanted to help out! So here I am! To help you so you could get your punishment later on by that spirit! I'm not sure what's happening, but... As long as my bro wants to do it, who am I to say no to him, right! ehehe, I'm not sure you would understand, but a sibling's love is the strongest!" What was he talking about? She couldn't understand what he was trying to tell her here. 

A second of silence was all that took place before Solaris continued to speak. "Anyways, that's not important anymore right now. What's really important is that you really messed up missy! I would be surprised if Sans would even look at you! Same for Hickory. Geez, using the same tack on the same guy? Brr, that's very bad!~ Lucky for you, I'm here to help you with all of that. I'm not only going to help you with getting close to Sans again but also make Hickory not hate you as much, same for Lucky! Aren't you the luckiest?" He laughed at that, not letting her reply "Okay, great! happy to hear that you agree with me! Now, let's stop wasting time, and let's get dressed yeah? I got you some clothes already prepared. Remember, today you are going to hang out with Sans, yeah? You really and I mean, _really_ need to fix your relationship with him if you even want to dream of going back home!" He finished, pointing to a pile of clothes to the side. 

(Y/n) was confused about what was going on. But something inside of her said to trust this insane skeleton and she listened to that inside voice because her inside voice had never been wrong before. She slowly nodded her head, before she walked over to the pile of clothing, and picked it up, staring at him.

"Waa? Why are you staring at me? Come on! go and take a shower! I can smell you from over here, dolly! Gee, you humans sure sweat a lot in your sleep!" He said, laughing. She didn't smell so bad, but he was probably just trying to make her feel bad. Besides, she did not shower yesterday so it made sense that she was smelling less than pleasant. She wondered why the skeletons didn't tell her. Did they honestly hate her to the point of wanting her to smell bad in front of everyone and make her seem like a sleazy woman?

She looked down at the outfit and got surprised when she saw that it was actually a pretty good outfit. She wasn't sure what to say when she saw the blue-and-white vintage tie-dye tee. Pair it with light-wash high-rise jeans and some low-heeled sandals. She stared at it for a little bit, before smiling and chuckling a little bit before heading towards the bathroom. Maybe, and that's a very big maybe, this wasn't going to be as bad as she had thought at the very beginning. Maybe this skeleton could help her out, but it all would depend on what he will do next.

_*****time skip***** _

After she was finally done, she had gone down and was about to start asking for breakfast when she saw Solaris and Sans, arguing downstairs. Or more, Sans arguing while Solaris simply smiled at him, clearly not caring at all what he has to say. That was until Solaris noticed her.

"Ah! Isn't that my best buddy (Y/n)! Oh, you look wonderful, dolly! Just like I've imagined! So happy you decided to wear the clothes I decided for you to wear!" You have no idea how happy she was that only Solaris, Sans, and Razz were downstairs. For some reason, it seemed that no one else was downstairs. Was Solaris going to be the second Hickory?

"What is he talking about (Y/n)? Do you know him?" Sans asked, completely shocked. How much can Sans be shocked? Was he ever going to get tired of that? Did he already learn that this world was fucked up? 

"I just met him today. I woke up with the freak in my bed... No offense Solaris, I'm sure you are a great guy but don't be creepy on the first meeting. That's now how you get a lady's attention" she said, sarcastically, as Solaris placed one of his hands where his heart would be if he had one.

"You break my heart, (Y/n). I thought we really connected" She rolled her eyes "Watching someone sleep isn't connecting, Solaris" Sans was looking between her and him, still as confused as ever. "..." 

"Why are you two talking like you are close if you only met this morning?" Asked Sans, finally coming out of his shock trance. "Because I'm just that charming~," Said Solaris, a chuckle following after. "Don't listen to him, yeah? I'm just acting like this because... Well, Sans, I'm going, to be honest with you. I feel sorry for what I did yesterday" Sans looked confused, again, as she continued "I promised to hang out with you, but I didn't even go through with it because of my pettiness. I really want to ask for you to forgive me and to maybe hang out?" Sans, stunned from what she said, even if what she said wasn't really anything too magical. Solaris himself was rolling his eyelights at how basic her apology was. Sans couldn't fall so easily, could he?

"Oh my.. Don't feel sorry. I'm at fault too. I shouldn't have doubted you. I shouldn't have let Hickory's words affect me as they did. Do you want to maybe... Hang out right now? I know this nice place we could go and get breakfast at... Far away from everyone.. Nice, right?" (Y/n) did not like how Sans worded that sentence, but did she have much of an option right now? Solaris said that she needed to make up with him and this was just an opportunity that fell into her laps. "Of course. Let's go?"

_**~~~SOLARIS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

The fact that Sans was so stupid really fascinated me! This was an alternative timeline of myself, everyone! How can someone even be like this? Well, whatever. It actually helped a lot that he wasn't the brightest of people. It was easier to manipulate them into complying with whatever I wanted. But serious, she used that apology on three people already, two times on the same person. How many more people will she use that apology on? But oh well, as long as it works, I can't say anything much about it!

_||CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED: +1 LOVE, +4 OBSESSION, + 1 OBEDIENCE~||_

_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

That Solaris was getting in the way and he wasn't even there for more than a day and he was already trying to become closer to (Y/n). It was fucking unfair. I deserve her attention more than he does. So why does he get it? Well, it doesn't matter now. She in the end choose to hang out with me and not him, but still. The fact that she's so close with him messes with me. She shouldn't be so close to a weirdo like him.

_||CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED: - 1 LOVE, +8 OBSESSION, +4 OBEDIENCE, +3 JEALOUSY~||_

_*****TIME SKIP*** DAY 4, DAY** _

The place was... horrible. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming. It was morning! Did people already start drinking here or is this place never washed out? Aired out? If that wasn't all, the place was filled with drunk monsters. Only one human girl was there, but she too seemed to not be in the best positions either, if she could guess by her slumped over form.

"D-do you like it?" Sans said, shyly for some reason, stuffing his hands into his pockets. She stared at him, unsure of what to say. Should she be honest and say she hated it, or should she just go along with it and just say it was great? "Oh, I love it. I already feel at home" she said, smiling. Sans was relieved to hear that. For someone who was supposed to be the judge, he really can't see when someone is lying to him, mh?

They both walked over to the counter, Sans struggling a little bit, but he eventually sat down on one of the higher chairs. She was about to offer help even, from how pathetic he looked. Sans seemed to be embarrassed about that if the blue on his face was anything to go by. "U-Um, I wanna introduce you to some of my friends. This is Grillby, he's a bartender here and this laying human is Toffee. She's a local here like me. Say hi Toffee" The slumped over girl slightly raised her head "Hi Toffee" Before laying back down. It seemed that she was taking a nap. Sans let out an awkward chuckle. This was... not going as he planned, she knew that much.

"Well, nice to meet you Toffee," She said, smiling as the girl just raised her hand and waved in the wrong direction, as acknowledging that (Y/n) and Sans were there. She turned to the quiet bartender, who was preparing a drink and said "Nice to meet you too Grillby" He stared at her, for a longer time than comfortable, before nodding and returning to work. "He doesn't talk much.. Don't take it to heart" Sans said immediately, so (Y/n) wouldn't misunderstand.

She let out a sigh, this was going to be a long day, wasn't it? "I'll take my usual Grillby, how about you (Y/n)? Don't worry, I'll pay" Sans asked, looking over to her. She thought for a moment, before ordering "Two servings of fries and a chocolate martini, if possible" She said, not holding back. If she wasn't going to pay, then she was going to enjoy herself. Because of the stress, she was less than happy with how things were going. 

"S-So, (Y/n). Anyone, you like in the house?" Oh, heavens no. Why would she like any of the psychos? "Sans.. Because of our situation, love shouldn't be in the picture right now" A laugh was heard from the girl named Toffee as she finally raised her head "I like her Sans. Bring her more around more often. Hey Grillbs, same as Sans for me."

_**~~~GRILLBY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

It was clear to grillby that she wasn't enjoying her time there. And Grillby was embarrassed for Sans. When did he think bringing a date to such a place was going to be a good idea? She didn't really seem to be calling him back any time soon. Well, it didn't matter.

The more they talked, the funnier she seemed to be around. She also seemed nice, to the point of wanting to be good and not hurt Sans emotionally. If only more humans were so sweet.

_||CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED: + 15 LOVE, -79 OBSESSION, -10 TRUST, + 5 OBEDIENCE, - 59 POSSESSIVENESS, - 97 JEALOUSY~||_

_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

This was going well, right? She was enjoying herself and I'm happy about it. I didn't like the way Grillby and Toffee looked at her at some point in the conversation, but outside of that, things were good right? She'll want to hang out with him again, right?

_||CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED: + 2 LOVE, +4 TRUST, -9 POSSESSIVENESS, +3 OBEDIENCE~||_

_**~~~TOFFEE'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I would lie if I said that I wasn't intrigued by this new human. She didn't seem to really be the same like the other human that Sans hanged out with. I wonder how she would react if she found out that she was being brought to a place where he already brought the other human around? Mh, I want to find out soon.

I felt honestly sad when she felt, that's why I slipped my number into one of her pockets. She will either call me again or not. Either way, I won't lose anything. Maybe even gain something.

_||CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED: + 1 LOVE, -89 OBSESSION, -59 TRUST, + 1 OBEDIENCE, - 99 POSSESSIVENESS, - 67 JEALOUSY~||_

_**~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

She was going out with Sans. Wow, wonderful. Didn't she hear what I said about him? Didn't she say he was disgusting? Oh, she was so two-faced, but that was okay. I knew how to break people who don't listen to me. I just need to catch her all to myself someday and things will go well.

_||CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED: + 7 JEALOUSY~||_

** _~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

Was she some whore or something? Damn, from one guy to another? Can't she just choose one guy to hang out with and pursue him? Well, I'm lucky that she doesn't choose me as her next victim. But, I'm really curious if her skin is as soft as it looks? How about her hair? That lucky bastard, getting to touch her...

_||CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED: + 7 JEALOUSY~||_

_*****TIMESKIP*** DAY 4, EVENING** _

Why did it take so long to eat? Well, because Grillby, Sans, and Toffee didn't seem to want to let her go. She wanted to go back home, but they always caught her off guard and made her sit there, talking. Now, she was tired and she wanted to just go back to her room, but it seemed impossible. Why? Because Lucky was standing at the door, angrier than she ever saw him.

"FINALLY, YOU STUPID HUMAN!" He said, probably because no one else was around. "Yep. Was out with Sans... Did you need me?" She asked, her voice clearly tired. "Need you? NEED YOU!? OF COURSE, I NEED YOU! COME ON, PEST! I LEARNED SOME TRICKS FROM ECHO AND YOU MUST ASSIST ME IN MY CONQUEST FOR PAYTON'S LOVE" He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her away. Who would have thought that someone so small was actually so strong?

Soon, they arrived at Payton's room. Inside of the room, where snacks placed on the ground, alongside a move or so. Payton lighted up when she saw (Y/n) come inside of her room "Oh, (Y/n)!... Lucky, hello to you both! come, (Y/n)! sit down next to me for movie night!" First of all, why did Payton have a television in her room? Second of all, why did Payton have such a nice room but still wanted to sleep with (y/n)?

Lucky looked shy at this moment. She let out a sigh, he was acting like a child. He really needed her help. How did she even allow this overgrown child to kill her? She pushed softly Lucky next to Payton, before sitting next to him. "What movie are we watching?" Payton frowned when she noticed what (y/n) did but didn't comment on it.

"Just some classic rom-com! Come on!" Payton said, grabbing some of the snacks and starting the movie. Some time passed and let's just say that things weren't going well. Payton was sobbing happily at the ending, while Lucky's face was covered in crumbles. How the hell does he expect to catch Payton's eye acting like this? She grabbed one of her sleeves, before turning Lucky's skull over to her, and softly brushing the crumbs off so she didn't accidentally push any crumbs in the wrong hole. For some reason, his skull seemed to heat up, as he got an angry look. "You had crumbs on your face, Lucky" That was all she said, before going quiet.

Some more time passed, but it was awkward, that's why she and Lucky excused themselves. She went to her room and he went to his room, still being blue in the face.

_**~~~LUCKY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

W-What the hell was she doing?! I needed to run away because of my face. I was afraid she was going to follow me, but thankfully she didn't. I returned to my room, locking the door before hiding into the covers, holding a pillow close to me. Was she trying to ruin my chances with Payton by acting like we are a couple or something?! She was useless... But... Well, her skin was soft... S-So, I guess I'll keep her around. He could practice his pick up lines on her before trying them on Payton...

_||CONGRATULATION! YOU HAVE GAINED: + 29 LOVE, + 1 TRUST, + 2 OBEDIENCE~||_

_**~~~PAYTON'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

N-No... No.. when did they become a couple... It hurt.. I don't know why, but it hurts.. I want to cry.. But it's normal to want to cry right? The person that I like is dating someone else. Of course, I'm hurt!

_||CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED: + 29 JEALOUSY, - 8 LOVE ~||_

_*****TIMESKIP*** DAY 4, NIGHT** _

She came back to her room, about to undress and get into bed, when she noticed a skeleton in her bed, in his pajamas, smiling at her. "What are you doing?" He giggled like a schoolgirl, before saying "I'll be sleeping with you until I'll get my own room! Cool, isn't it, buddy?" No, it wasn't cool at all but she wasn't going to comment on it. Besides, this wasn't the first skeleton she slept with. "Sure, whatever. Just don't watch me like a weirdo or something.." He shrugged "Can't promise you anything~" She didn't like the answer, but she wasn't going to hang onto it anymore. she was tired and she just wanted sleep. She'll deal with this, later on, tomorrow.

A few hours passed and she got woken up by shaking. She groggily opened her eyes to find the skeleton next to her, shaking in his sleep. Without thinking much about it, she warped her arms around him, bringing him closer, whispering "'m here... Cal' dow' an' slee'" She said, barely managing to say full words, before falling back asleep, not feeling the other skeleton grip her hand tightly and snuggling closer into her. 

_ **~~~SOLARIS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I had a nightmare. Memories of my world came back to me and I was reliving them. Then, I felt warm arms around me and soft words being spoken to me. That woke me up, and I noticed that a sleeping (Y/n) was keeping me close to her. I needed comfort right now, so even someone like her was going to work just fine.. That's why, I got closer to her, before falling back into sleep, this time not dreaming of anything.

_||CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED: + 23 LOVE, + 9 TRUST, + 28 POSSESSIVENESS, + 12 OBSSESSIVENESS~||_

_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

I tried to force Solaris to not sleep with her, but I couldn't do anything... I feel like such a failure. Will she be disappointed in me? Oh well... I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find that out, right?

_||CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED: +2 JEALOUSY~||_

_ **~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Oh boy, from one guy to another? Did she have a thing for pathetic people? Oh well, Solaris wasn't too bad, but still. He was too much like Sans. And she only met him today, right? So why was she sleeping with him? Wasn't that like something people who like one another do?

_||CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED: +2 JEALOUSY~||_

_**~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

How inappropriate! To sleep with a woman!... but.. Well, if she would ever want to sleep with me, I wouldn't be against it. Still, it didn't mean it was okay to sleep with others! What if Solaris will get the wrong idea and will think it's okay to touch her? If I was in his place, I would not even think about it!

_||CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED: +2 JEALOUSY~||_

_**\-----------------------------------------** _

**CONGRATULATIONS HOST! YOU'VE REACHED YOUR**  
FOURTH CHECKPOINT! REMEMBER, TO SURVIVE  
YOU MUST MAKE EVERYONE NOT HATE YOU!  
GOOD LUCK HOST! 

_**\-----------------------------------------** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The wonderful illustration/art is by a wonderful artist and friend of mine, Tea! Please check her out on their Tumblr that you can find here!
> 
> https://braindeadcrayon.tumblr.com/ ))


	12. Chapter 12: New allies? Part two. Day 5, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has (Y/n) finally found a friend? Probably not!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thank you everyone for reading! Remember, if you like the story, go on and join the discord group!))
> 
> 1\. You should prepare breakfast for...
> 
> a. Papyrus (+1 LOVE, +3 POSSESSION, -4 OBSESSION, +1 OBEDIENCE) (+3 JEALOUSY for Sans and Green)  
> b. Green (+ 1 LOVE, +4 POSSESSION, +9 OBSESSION, +6 OBEDIENCE) (+ 1 JEALOUSY for Sans)  
> c. Sans (+5 LOVE, -10 POSSESSION, +19 OBSESSION, +4 OBEDIENCE) (+ 8 JEALOUSY for Green, Hickory, Solaris, and Papyrus)
> 
> 2\. You should agree to go on a pretend date with...
> 
> a. Green (+10 LOVE, +19 POSSESSION, +20 OBSESSION, +2 OBEDIENCE) (+1 LOVE for Papyrus, +19 JEALOUSY for Sans, Mutt and Blackberry)  
> b. Should decline the date and ask Papyrus out instead ( +4 LOVE, + 6 OBEDIENCE) ( +29 JEALOUSY for Green and Payton)  
> c. Not agree to go out at all (- 10 LOVE for Papyrus and Green) (+ 19 TRUST, + 8 OBEDIENCE for Sans)
> 
> 3\. You should have a talk with...
> 
> a. Green (+ 2 LOVE, +28 OBESSIVENESS, +1 POSSESSIVENESS, +7 OBEDIENCE) (+4 JEALOUSY for Lucky)  
> b. Papyrus( +2 LOVE, +10 OBSESSIVENESS, +3 POSSESSIVENESS, +2 OBEDIENCE) (+ 8 JEALOUSY for Tatters)  
> c. Red (+ 8 LOVE, +19 OBSESSIVENSS, +9 POSSESSIVENESS, + 8 OBEDIENCE for Red and Boss) (+ 10 JEALOUSY for Stretch)
> 
> ((Every choice is important. The only person who will decide what will happen to the Antagonist is you, dear readers. So be careful, as you have her life in your hands))

_**Chapter 12: New allies? Part two. Day 5, morning** _

The next morning (y/n) woke up. She looked over to her side, seeing Solaris still being cuddled up to her. Oh yeah, it seemed that she had done something she regrets now yesterday while in a sleepy mood. Well, hopefully, he was going to be a little bit nicer to her. She didn't want him to go and try to get in her way. She didn't need another Hickory.

She tried to move out of his grasp, but he didn't want to let her go. Actually, his grip on her tightened, pulling her closer to him so he could feel more of her. She felt disgust rise inside of her. She didn't want this skeleton that she only knew for one day to touch her. Now that she was awake and had a clear mind unlike yesterday, this whole thing was horribly disgusting for her. She didn't want this. The only skeleton she allowed to be with her was Blackberry but this wasn't Blackberry and she wasn't going to let herself be touched by him just because she was kind enough to allow him to sleep in her bed yesterday.

She tried to get out of his grip again, this time being rougher, almost slamming his skull into the wall while ripping herself out of his grip. Unfortunately, she had to pull too strongly, falling out of the bed, dragging the skeleton down along with her, ending up with him laying on top of her.

She was fuming. Why the hell was everything going to hell for her? First, Sans was being a little bitch. Then hickory decided to make her life a living hell. If that wasn't enough, Lucky was starting to act weird. What the hell was going to happen next, mh?! Was she going to sleep around with someone or something? Couldn't the world just give her one day without her needing to worry about any of the freaks here? No? Well, why the fuck not?!

Thankfully, the fall had woken Solaris up. He looked up at her, confused, before getting up from her and sitting on the bed, not saying anything. She frowned at him, getting from the floor herself. She didn't want to spend a second longer with him, that's why she grabbed the clothes from yesterday and ran out of the door towards the bathroom. Hopefully, these clothes weren't going to smell too badly.

When she entered the bathroom, she smelled the clothes, noticing that they were still wearable. She took off her current clothes, before entering the shower. What she noticed before entering the shower was one thing. She noticed something fall out of the pocket of one of the articles of clothes that she wore yesterday. She got out of the shower, as she didn't turn it on yet and picked up the little piece of paper. It looked like a number, with the name Toffee written next to it. Did the girl leave her it? Mh, should she throw it out? Or give it to Sans? He knew her, right?... Or maybe she should call the woman? She seemed to be the only person who wasn't messed up and who might actually help her. Should she risk it? Well, if she'll just stay here and expect things to change, then things won't change. She needs to take everything in her own hands.

She placed the little piece of paper back into her jeans pocket, before entering finally the shower and beginning her shower. She'll need to go back to her room and grab her phone when she will finish her shower and get dressed.

When she was done, she did just as she said she was going to do. She headed to her room, ignoring Solaris who was currently... Fixing her room up a little bit? It was weird, so she just ignored it and went back out of the room. Now, where could she go where no one was going to listen to her? Well, the bathroom of course. Every other place was filled with skeletons. The bathroom was the only place that's safe.

She entered the bathroom, dialing the number, and waiting for the other to answer. After a few seconds, a groggy and sleepy voice answered on the other side.

"Yes...? Who's this?"  
"Hey! Um... This is (y.n), the one from the bar? You slipped your number in my pocket, right..? Or did I get the wrong number?"  
"O-oh, yeah! This is Toffee! Didn't expect ye to call me this soon!... Or to call in general"  
"Why wouldn't I call you?"  
"... No reason! Eheh, you must be new in town... Anyways, You sure are an early bird, aren't ya?"  
"Mh, Well, if I want to get breakfast and warm water, then I need to be"  
"Oh? Do you live with other people?"  
"Yep. I'm roomies with Sans and his family. My friend invited me to live with them so I'm just freeloading for the time being"  
"Lucky. Got an extra room maybe? Ehehe"  
"Eheheh! Only half of my bed!~"  
"Would take anything at this point!"  
"Okay, okay, geez! Take me out first, yeah?"  
"Eheh, I'll think about it. Anyways, mind if I save yer number and call you some times?"  
"Oh, sure thing! Call me whenever. Anyways, I'll go, before my breakfast is still warm. Just wanted to make sure you gave me a real number, as I only found it now"  
"Well, I'm happy you called then, (Y/n). Have a nice day, Luv"

And like that, the call ended. She felt a smile crawl on her face as she saved the number under 'Toffee'. When she was done, she unlocked the door and was about to head downstairs for breakfast but she got interrupted by someone standing in her way. Solaris. He had an unreadable expression on his skull. His first words to her today was.

"Who were you talking with?" He didn't have the teasing tone he had yesterday. Only a cold tone, like he was accusing her of something. She pushed past him, but he grabbed her hand, his grip being strong on her wrist. She was not surprised by him being stronger than he looked. She was already used to people who don't look at it is strong.

"Let me go," She said, a frown on her face. she wasn't going to talk to him. Just looking at him was making her feel disgusted. She wanted to go as fast as possible.

  
"Answer my question and I'll let you go" He was acting strange. What the hell was wrong? He didn't care much yesterday, so why was he acting like a jealous little girl?

"I was talking to a friend, okay? Happy!? Let me go" (Y/n) said, getting impatient. If she needed, she was going to scream and get everyone's attention.

"Bullshit. You don't have friends. Who were you talking with?" She was getting sick and tired of this. Why did he care? He was supposed to help her survive, not be her mother. 

"Okay, fuck you too asshole!" She yelled out, finally being able to pull her hand away from him and moving away. How was she going to sleep with him tonight now? For fuck's sake. Sans better fix the other room and fast or the skeleton's are going to wake up to a pile of dust instead of Solaris.

_** ~~~SOLARIS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ ** _

What was wrong with her? One moment she so sweet and understanding of him, comforting him, keeping him close to her and making him feel like he belongs in her arms, while the next moment she is acting to rough with him, looking at him like he was the most disgusting person there is. It confused him to no end. He wanted to understand why she was acting like this. Did he do something wrong? He didn't touch her in any way that she didn't allow him. He was just sleeping close to her as she had shown to him the previous night. Why did she switch her emotions so much? He would understand if he was the only one she acted like this towards, but others were victims of her actions too. Did she understand what situation she was in? She needed to be as quiet as a mouse and follow everything they say to survive. So why was she doing so many stupid things?

He watched as she got up and headed out. It was clear that she didn't want to be there with him, as she didn't even get new clothes and just took the clothes from yesterday. 

(Y/n) returned a second time to get her phone. He expected her to head downstairs, as he got ready to do the same, but when he followed her, she went back to the bathroom. Why? She just came out of it and she was all dressed up. What could be the reason? He walked over to the door and listened to what was going on inside. Let's just say he didn't like what he heard. Was she stupid? Why was she getting secretly in contact with someone? She didn't know them, that's for sure, and her stupid action could activate some flags with the other skeletons if they catch her. When will she understand that her actions have consequences?

He tried to stop her and have a talk with her. He ha to admit it, he wasn't the best when it came to it, but he was trying his best. And yes, he could have watched his words a little bit, but he wasn't in the wrong. Besides, he was there to help her. She needed to be smarter and allow him to help her. He won't be able to save her if she doesn't help him save her.

He watched as she left to go get some breakfast. He wondered what he should do. It seemed that she wasn't the smartest human out there and she really needed someone to attach herself to. Maybe if he would help her befriend one of the safer threats, then she will be more willing to listen to him. He needed to figure out who it might be...

He returned to their room, sitting on the now clean bed as he began thinking. There were a few options. Rottenberry was the safest. He couldn't move, he could barely see and he couldn't talk, so manipulating him into doing what Solaris wants would be very easy, but he also wouldn't have a lot of use either...

Puffy was another good choice. He was an idiot, to say it in one word. And controlling him would be very easy. She also seemed to like the cheerful and cutesy type, so he would work perfectly, but still, would he be willing to help out? If he wouldn't like her, then he wouldn't be willing to help him out. Besides, he couldn't keep his mouth shut, so expecting anything from him would be too much.

Delta now... He would probably work the best, but he had many screws loose in his head. and he currently was on medicine so he couldn't be bothered with helping Solaris. The only other option left for Solaris would be Marrow, but his brother would probably get in the way.

A sigh escaped him. This was harder than it was worth it. Did he really want to waste so much of his time and energy on someone like her? Well, for some reason, the first answer to his question was yes. Be it because of his brother, or because he pitied her, but he wanted to help her. Of course, he could always change his mind later on.

_** UNLOCKED ** _

_**** _

_** RELATIONSHIP: ALLIES ** _

**(DUSTTALE SANS) SOLARIS** 'The murderer' _(LOVE: 24 )_  
 _(TRUST: 9 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -29 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: 28 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 16 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 90 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 28 )_  
 _(Sanity: 7 )_  
 _(Dere type: Hinedere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'1_  
 _(Yandere type: Bizarre-Seeking type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS ONE OF THE WEIRDEST YET! IF YOU THOUGHT THE STALKERS WERE CREEPY, THEN THIS ONE WILL BLOW YOUR MIND! INSTEAD OF CLOTHES, THIS YANDERE WANTS FOR YOUR HAIR, FINGERNAILS, AND OTHER THINGS THAT ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING IN SUCH SITUATIONS. BE CAREFUL, AS THIS YANDERE DOESN’T FEAR KILLING THEIR LOVED ONE AND KEEPING THEIR BODY! ||** _

  
***FINDS YOU TO BE IDIOTIC AND HARD TO KEEP ALIVE**

_**~~~TOFFEE'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

When she had slipped her number in (Y/N)'s pocket, she never expected the girl to actually call her. You would imagine her surprise when she is awakened from her night's sleep by a phone call. There, on the other side was none other than the girl she least expected to call her, but was still pleased to receive a call from.

Their talk was short and nothing important was talked about but she still enjoyed it. Especially now that she had her number saved in her phone. She also found out a little bit about the girl. Like, the fact that she lived with the skeletons. That will become a piece of important information, later on, she knew that.

When the call ended, she finally got out of bed. She looked over to the side, looking at the guy that was laying on the bed, sleeping. She should probably get her stuff and head out before he would wake up. She didn't want any awkward talks about what happened yesterday. That would be the worst.

As surprised as someone might be, Toffee wasn't someone who liked to connect with people. She could sleep with them but never speak with them again. The fact that she slipped the phone number into (Y/n) pants was something that she herself was surprised about. Not that she regretted it now. With her phone number, she might be able to track down where the girl lived. That would be helpful, seeing as she caught her attention. 

Toffee got dressed, took her stuff, and headed out of the apartment. She probably worried her brother over the fact that she didn't come home. But well, she'll now have a story to tell him. A story about a new friend that she had just found. 

_**UNLOCKED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: SECRET CHARACTER** _

**(STORYSHIFT CHARA) TOFFEE** 'The Guard' _(LOVE: 3 )_  
 _(TRUST: -58 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 2 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: -97 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -82 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -67 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 60 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 68 )_  
 _(Sanity: 47 )_  
 _(Dere type: Coodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'5_  
 _(Yandere type: Distant yandere type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS SOMEONE WHO YOU WOULD NEVER THINK IT IS ACTUALLY A YANDERE! SOMEONE WHO'S VERY DISTANT AND PROBABLY NEVER TALKED TO THEIR LOVED ONE! THEY SEEM NORMAL AT FIRST TOO. THIS YANDERE LOVES TO STALK THEIR LOVER, BUT THEY WILL NEVER KIDNAP THEM. THEY PREFER FOLLOWING THEIR LOVERS LIFE FROM THE SIDELINES. SOMETIMES, THIS YANDERE MIGHT BE FRIENDS WITH THEIR LOVED ONE, BUT ONLY IF THE LOVED ONE APPROACHES THEM FIRST AND DOES ALL THE WORK IN THE FRIENDSHIP ||** _

  
***CAUGHT HER INTEREST. WILL MAKE SURE TO FIND WHERE YOU LIVE**

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

She finished eating and decided to help Blackberry clean up. She hadn't seen him all day yesterday and she honestly missed the guy. Just looking at him was making her feel less angry already. He really had a wonderful effect on her. She still couldn't believe that it was him who killed her and everyone else.

"OH, HUMAN! HELLO! YOU CAN LEAVE THE DISHES FOR ME, THANK YOU!" she chuckled, shaking her head, pulling her sleeves up and walking over to help him "Come on, we'll finish faster if we work together"

He seemed to want to protest but didn't for some reason. He just smiled at her and nodded his skull, continuing cleaning the plates. "SO HUMAN, HOW HAS OUR COUSINS TREATING YOU?" Blackberry asked. She wasn't sure which ones he was speaking about. Green and Echo or Solaris? "Well, I hadn't interacted with Green and Echo yet, but they seem nice enough. Solaris is a little bi-... I mean, I hope he will get his room soon. I really need my privacy"

The two went silent after that. Blackberry was about to say something but was interrupted by someone. That someone was Stretch. "Stop flirting you two. It's honestly disgusting" He said, rolling his eyes, walking closer to them and sitting down on one of the chairs near the table that was in the kitchen. 

"Well, if talking is flirting, then I can see why you don't have a girlfriend" (Y/n) said, feeling a little bit confident with Blackberry around. Why should she be scared of Stretch when others were around? Besides, he couldn't get to her even when she was in her room, as Solaris was there. So she was safe now. She could be however she wanted now.

A laugh escaped from Blackberry, as she grabbed her hand and pleasantly squeezed it, looking at her with a smile, as she smiled back at him. She could feel the glare that Stretch was giving off, as he got up and stormed off. But for some reason, she felt that he stormed away from them not because of her words but because of something else.

** _~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

The previous day she seemed to avoid him, that's why he was very happy when she joined him. He didn't want her to waste her time on cleaning the dishes, but he was happy that she wanted to spend time with him. 

They were happily talking. It really made him feel like nothing would get in the way right at this moment. It was only him, her, and the dishes. Nothing to get in the way and interrupt their cute domestic moment.

Well, as much as he would have loved that to be true, it seemed that the heavens did not want to leave him and (Y/n) all alone for long, as Stretch had entered the kitchen to annoy the two.

Blackberry was surprised when she talked to Stretch in that way. She seemed to be so shy near him, he was happy that it was just his imagination. He didn't like the idea of her being shy near Stretch.

When he left, the two returned to their blissful moment, finishing cleaning the plates. Things were wonderful and they even had a cup of tea together with some baked goods. Things really did look to be doing well.

She needed to leave after some time. He didn't want to let her go, but he understood that she had other things to do. She was her own person and he couldn't keep her trapped with him all the time. But he would like to maybe spend more time with her. For example, Sans was doing. She was probably going to go and spend time with Sans, right? Did she like him? He would support her, of course! But still. Sans wasn't a good person for her, that's why he was worried for her choice in love interests. Oh well, he'll support her no matter what because that's what friends do. Or well, if she even sees the two of them as friends. It would be sad if she didn't. He really tried his best to get on her good side and he seemed to be doing well.

** _UPDATED_ **

** **

** **

** _RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST_ **

**(FELLSWAP SANS) BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 39 )_

_(TRUST: 14 )_   
_(Possessiveness: - 99 )_   
_(Obsessiveness: - 70 )_   
_(Jealousy: - 77 )_   
_(Danger levels: 20 )_   
_(Mental stability: 90 )_   
_(Sanity: 89 )_   
_(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_   
_(Height: 4'10_   
_(Yandere type: Final type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IF THEIR DARLING DIES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL FALL INTO A DEEP STATE OF NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE WITH THEIR DEAD DARLING UNTIL THEY DIE THEMSELVES. THEY DON'T GET EASILY ATTACHED, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PUSH AWAY ||** _

  
***HAPPY TO SPEND EVEN THE LITTLEST MOMENTS WITH YOU**

**_~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

He tried to avoid her as much as possible for some time. She clearly showed that she didn't like him and that she wanted to spend some time with Sans or some other weirdos. He couldn't understand her fascination with weird guys like that.

He entered the kitchen that day because he wanted to get some more honey from the fridge, but his plans changed the moment he saw Blackberry and the human being so friendly with one another. The two seemed to be so happy, talking with one another. Again, jumping from one weirdo to the other.

He couldn't help but interrupt them. He expected her to ignore him, but when she didn't he was surprised. He wasn't sure what to feel. Should he be happy that she wasn't ignoring him anymore, or feel angry for the way she was speaking with him? She had to remember she was still freeloading here and she had to respect everyone else. Just because she was fucking Sans and maybe Blackberry, it didn't mean that she could do whatever she wanted.

Without a second word, he simply went away back to his room. The room was a mess. Especially after the previous day. Maybe he should clean up? She did seem to like the clean types, right? That's why she was hanging out with Blackberry. But she was also around with Sans and he was messy, if not as messy as he was. So, why? Was it because he was a Papyrus?

He shook his head, confused by his thoughts. Why did he care what she thought about him? Did he honestly care about what one human thought about him? Sure, she looked pretty good and he bet her skin was soft, same for her hair, but that didn't change the fact that she still was nothing more than a human who was taking more than she should.

A sigh escaped, as he laid on his bed. He wondered what it would feel like being touched by human skin. Soft human skin. Human skin that was being taken care of. Would it be good? Would it feel better than his rough bones? Just the idea was making him excited him already. He looked to the side, grabbing some tissues. It seemed that he'll be making his room a little bit of a bigger mess.

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: -29 )  
(TRUST: - 88 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 50 )  
(Possessiveness: - 59 )  
(Obsessiveness: -39 )  
(Jealousy: - 49 )  
(Danger levels: 85 )  
(Mental stability: 30 )  
(Sanity: 47 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
 _(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***IMAGINING HOW YOUR SKIN WOULD FEEL TOUCHING HIM**

_*****TIME SKIP*** DAY 5, DAY** _

(Y/n) needed to go back to Grillby's. But she didn't want to just simply go there and seem weird being alone. She also didn't have any money to spend so she needed to grab someone that would not only pay for her but also would be useful for her. Boss would like to pay for her, right? But he didn't seem like the guy that would visit places like Grillby's. So, in the end, it would be best to bring Sans along, even if he seemed completely useless for her right now.

She came to his room, before opening it without knocking. He wasn't in his room. She sighed and was about to head before something caught her eye in the corner of her eye. She slowly turned around, closing the door behind her and walking over to the bed where she saw the thing that caught her eye. 

She slowly walked over to the item, before pulling the covers up, a horrified look on her face. There, under the covers was her jumper that went missing just a few days ago. If that wasn't bad enough, it was laying in a puddle of what she could only describe goopy blue liquid. She had no idea what it was, but she could imagine. Was he masturbating on her jumper...? She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about this right now. This was bad. What was she going to do? Should she approach him about this? Tell him how disgusting he is? Or should she tell Solaris? of fucking course not! Solaris was probably as big of a creep as Sans was. Besides, he was sleeping with her. She didn't want him to get any ideas... It was best if she ignored this and act like everything was fine.

With that, she covered the bed back up, leaving everything as it was, before turning around and walking towards the door, as it opened. There, she was face to shoulder/chest with Sans. She looked down at him, pulling a smile on when she noticed his nervous look. This freak was worried she found something, mh?

"H-hey, (Y/n)! W-what are you doing here?" Sans was as nervous as ever. She felt disgusted looking at her. She would rather be stuck in a room with Stretch, Solaris, and Hickory right now than be with Sans, but she needed to play her cards right or she will regret it later. She doesn't want to do the same thing as she did on day 3.

"Nothing much, I was actually searching for you" She replied, a soft smile on her face as she replied. The smile was fake, but it seemed that Sans didn't notice that.

"W-what for, heh?.... Ehe... Mh?" Couldn't Sans act more like he had done something wrong? Maybe he should write on his forehead what he did too?

  
"I really liked Grillby's so I was wondering if you want to go there today too?" The moment she said that it seemed that like the whole weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulder. 

"R-really?! F-for sure! Now?" His happiness wasn't making it any better. She wanted to say that she didn't want to go but it seemed that it was too late. Besides, she didn't want to regret it later on.

"Yep, let's go now!" She finished, and the two of them were on their way. Sans seemed to be in a good mood, especially when she didn't bring anything bad up. Even though she wanted to, but it was best to just ignore it.

A little bit passed and they arrived at the place. It was as horrible as before, but she didn't comment on it. She looked around, hoping to see toffee, but she was nowhere to be found. It was sad, but she couldn't really do much about it, now could she? 

The two of them went to the counter and ordered. While they where waiting for their order, Sans and (Y/n) were chatting away. He was telling her something about the stars, but she wasn't very interested so she didn't listen at all. Some time passed and their food was brought. She looked at it, before beginning to eat with some ranch. She loved ranch with her fries.

"So Grillby, why did you decide to open a bar?" She asked, after finishing the few fries that she had in her mouth. It took him a little bit to reply but he did "My father opened a bar underground... I opened one here for his respect.." It was more wholesome than she expected. "That's a very nice reason. It's a nice place" It seemed that when she began speaking to Grillby, Sans understood why she wanted to come here. But he didn't comment on it, just being happy to be with her.

(Y/n) kept talking, rarely getting a reply back, but Grillby seemed to enjoy the talk they were having, even if it was mostly one-sided. At the end of their visit, (Y/n) asked Grillby for his number. He looked surprised, alongside Sans. She looked over to Sans, saying "I would like your number too, ya know?" That seemed to get both of them to relax a little bit.

With three new numbers on her phone, she felt happy. It seemed that she was getting something done. She needed Grillby because she might fail to get her job at the library, that's why it would be nice to have him as an option out in the open.

~ _ **~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~**_

The moment he had come back to his room to find her in his room, he felt like his soul was going to dust right here and there. Did she found her jumper, right? She also saw the cum on it, right? She was going to call him disgusting and never look at him again. He couldn't blame her. He was disgusting for doing this, but he couldn't control himself. He couldn't help himself. Just wearing it was not enough anymore and he needed more.

He waited for her to start calling him disgusting, but she never did. A soft smile appeared on his face when she invited him to go out again. It was good. Maybe she didn't find it. It would make sense. Otherwise, why would she ignore that?... Unless she found it hot? It would make sense, right? Her not finding the jumper was less likely than her finding it hot. So, that meant she wouldn't mind taking something else from her, right?

While at Grillby's, she spent most of the time talking to Grillby, not even looking at Sans. He knew he should be angry, but for some reason, he didn't feel any anger. The only happiness that she was there with him. Maybe because he was thinking on what he could take next from her? He could take another jumper/shirt, but that would be boring. He could take one of her bottoms? That way, he could wear both the Jumper and the bottoms together? Mh, maybe some of her used underwear? He wanted something that smelled like her so used underwear would work perfectly. But what else could smell like her? Her socks right? They will be sweaty after a full day of wearing them. They will be drenched in her scent... Maybe he should grab the pair of socks she is wearing today? She's wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday, right? Meaning her socks weren't only drenched with the sweat of yesterday but today too...

He shook his head, he needed to stop thinking about this before he might lose control. He needed to act like everything was fine in public and not embarrass anyone, especially her in front of everyone else.

**SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 36 )_  
 _(TRUST: -81 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 36 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 67 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 22 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 35 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 79 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 38 )_  
 _(Sanity: 50 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_  
 _(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***IS TRYING TO CONTAIN HIS THOUGHTS AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE**

_*****TIME SKIP*** DAY 5, NIGHT** _

She came back to her room, to find Solaris there. He was in her bed, seemingly asleep. Maybe she should go and ask for Blackberry to let her sleep with him? No.. People might get the wrong idea and start hating her. Even if the same effect could happen with Solaris, she would rather risk it with him than with the others.

She stripped her clothes off, getting in the bed with only her underwear and turning her back to face him. She was about to wrap her arms around with how he was laying, but she stopped herself. The hell was she thinking? He wasn't her lover, why did she want to do that? Maybe she just missed the feeling of someone being near her?

** _~~~SOLARIS' POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

He looked over to her when he felt that her breathing slowed down and her heartbeat was slower. He moved closer to her, warping his arms around her. It was her fault for giving him the idea of doing this yesterday. He had been trying to fall asleep for hours now and hadn't managed to do that because she wasn't there with him. He hated feeling so dependant on her, but he couldn't do much about it, could he now? She will probably yell at him again and will treat him like shit, but it didn't matter. He'll leave that to deal with for the morning Solaris. The current Solaris was too far gone to care about what will happen tomorrow.

**(DUSTTALE SANS) SOLARIS** 'The murderer' _(LOVE: 28 )_  
 _(TRUST: 9 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -24 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: 28 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 19 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 97 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 28 )_  
 _(Sanity: 7 )_  
 _(Dere type: Hinedere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'1_  
 _(Yandere type: Bizarre-Seeking type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS ONE OF THE WEIRDEST YET! IF YOU THOUGHT THE STALKERS WERE CREEPY, THEN THIS ONE WILL BLOW YOUR MIND! INSTEAD OF CLOTHES, THIS YANDERE WANTS FOR YOUR HAIR, FINGERNAILS, AND OTHER THINGS THAT ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING IN SUCH SITUATIONS. BE CAREFUL, AS THIS YANDERE DOESN’T FEAR KILLING THEIR LOVED ONE AND KEEPING THEIR BODY! ||** _

  
***FEELING UNABLE TO SLEEP WITHOUT YOU**


	13. Chapter 13: Matchmaking gone wrong, day 6, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's fine! Totally! So, how about some breakfast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Welcome to yet another chapter! I'm happy to introduce you to the first solo smutty scene! My Tumblr is filled with NSFW headcanons but I never involved any smutty scenes in the story! Hope you'll enjoy it, lovelies! Also, I know, I know, the choices today seem very weird, but I really need this specific stuff to happen for the storyline to go on, sorry 😖))
> 
> 1\. After the talk with Stretch, you should...
> 
> a. Invite him to have breakfast together (+10 LOVE, + 19 OBEDIENCE, +3 OBESSIVENESS, +18 POSSESSIVENESS) (+3 JEALOUSY for Everyone except Razz, Red, Solaris, and Echo)  
> b. Try to ignore him more (- 40 LOVE, - 9 OBEDIENCE, + 29 JEALOUSY, + 39 POSSESSIVENESS, + 49 OBSESSIVENESS) (- 30 JEALOUSY, - 20 POSSESSIVENESS, - 10 OBSESSIVENESS, + 26 TRUST for everyone)  
> c. Let him follow you around for the day ( +3 LOVE, + 4 OBEDIENCE, +2 JEALOUSY, +7 POSSESSIVENESS, + 1 OBSESSIVENESS, +9 TRUST) (+Secret character)
> 
> 2\. After encountering Patch, you should...
> 
> a. Invite him to hang with her/and Stretch (+5 LOVE, +8 TRUST, +7 OBEDIENCE for Patch/Stretch) (+ 8 JEALOUSY for Lucky, Sans, Hickory, and Mutt)  
> b. Ask about Blackberry (- 2 LOVE, -4 TRUST, + 7 JEALOUSY) (+9 LOVE, +3 TRUST, + 8 OBEDIENCE for Stretch and Blackberry)  
> c. Have dinner together at home 
> 
> 3\. At night, you should
> 
> a. Go sleep on the couch  
> b. Go sleep with one of the others (+ 10 LOVE, +3 TRUST, + 17 OBEDIENCE for specific character) (+39 JEALOUSY for everyone)  
> c. Go out for a walk to clear your thoughts
> 
> ((Remember, every choice matters. Even if a choice seems to be the safest, try to imagine a character's reaction to being ignored or to being interacted with. Everyone is insane, and it's your job to help the Antagonist survive the madhouse)

_**Chapter 13: Matchmaking gone wrong, day 6, morning** _

She woke up the next morning in a good mood. She looked over to see that Solaris was in her arms today too. She decided to let him sleep in her arms this morning. She was very angry yesterday for some reason, and now she felt bad about it. she really wanted to apologize to him. This was the day she died in her first run, meaning that maybe she will be able to live for longer than just that initial week. That brought a smile to her face.

She looked over to him, smiling as she pulled him closer to her, about to kiss his forehead when the door to her room slammed open, breaking the lock on her door. Her eyes widened, seeing that there stood two skeletons. Green and Papyrus. Papyrus was the one who kicked the door in, a bright smile on his face before he noticed in what position both Solaris and she was. He gasped looking between her and then back to Green, doing that a few more times, before beginning to spin in place, stopping when his head began spinning.

They stayed in silence for a second, before Papyrus became talking "OH MY HEAVENS! HUMAN, HOW INAPPROPRIATE!" Green was looking at them too, a look on his face that was hard to describe. A soft chuckle escaped from her as she waved her hand around a little bit, shaking her head. "You got it wrong, Papyrus. He has nightmares so we decided to sleep in the same bed so he would calm down. We didn't do anything wrong together, don't worry" Papyrus looked at her, trying to understand if she was lying before believing her "OH, OKAY! I WAS SCARED FOR A SECOND AS I HAVE BROUGHT YOU MY FRIEND GREEN! GREEN MEET HUMAN (Y/N). HUMAN (Y/N), MEET GREEN!" She nodded her head, smiling. "Nice to meet you, buddy."

She nodded her head, before climbing out of the bed to greet them better, but she was interrupted by a screech that came from Papyrus as he covered his eyesockets and turned around. Green was looking at her without breaking a sweat, like what he was seeing as completely normal. Solaris woke up from Papyrus' yelling, feeling a blush on his face appearing. What was going on? Why were they acting like this? She looked down to see that she was in nothing more than her lacey underwear. They were acting like they haven't seen a woman's body before. Honestly, were they teenagers or something?

She rolled her eyes, walking over to her closet, before taking out some clothes. It was nothing too serious. Just a white blouse, a pair of long fit blue jeans and black high heels. She missed walking with high heels, so she decided to do that today.

"I'll be going to the bathroom. I'll come back in a second and then you can tell me what you wanted from me" She said, grabbing her clothes and walking out to the hallway in the way she was dressed in at the moment.

She walked over to the bathroom, pulling the door open only to find it closed. Oh geez. Did she need to stand in the hallway more than half-naked and wait for whoever was in the bathroom to get out? Oh well, it was still early, so she was sure that people didn't get out of their room still, so she was safe.

After a few minutes, the door opened. She was about to enter the bathroom, only to notice who it was. Stretch. It was Stretch who came out of the bathroom. And he was staring at her body currently, only her lingerie and the bundle of clothes in her hands to hide her away. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was looking her body up and down to her crotch. Was that... Drool?!

She looked around, no one was around. Not even Papyrus with Green. It seemed they entered her room and where chatting with Solaris or something her. She was staring at him, her eyes wide and she was scared. Was he going to try to do something now that he had the chance? He would drag her into the bathroom, turn the water on and no one would hear anything... Oh no...

She closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen. And something did happen. She felt him warping his arms around her waist and holding them there for a second. He was going to pull her in, wasn't he? He was going to do that, wasn't he?!

But nothing came. He dragged his arms up and down her waist, before removing his arms and heading immediately back to his room. She stared after him, still feeling shaken up.

She walked into the bathroom, locking the door. She dropped the clothes on the counter, before getting her underwear off. She stared at her naked body in the mirror, before realizing what might really have surprised Papyrus. It was the fact that her junk was slightly showing, right? Because of the clothes that she wore, her junk didn't show all that much. Would she need to have the same conversation with Papyrus that she had with Red in the previous run? But she didn't want to explain her genital situation.

She sighed, she needed a cold shower. That would calm her down, she knew that much. And that's what she had. A cold shoulder as she touched her body. She hadn't actually touched her body since she had arrived here... She didn't want to admit it, but she missed having another person in a more intimate way... But she wasn't scary enough to actually lay with any of the skeletons in the house. Besides, what wo-... Oh yeah, they could use magic to make lower bits appear. Wonderful.

She got out, put her clothes on, and made sure to wear her clothes that nothing would be seen from her lower parts like she did every single day. It wasn't that she was ashamed of being born with both genitals, but it was that people didn't understand her and how her body worked. She never understood the problem with that, but people weren't as welcoming of her as she would like them to be. Oh well, that's why she was so good at hiding everything.

She got out of the bathroom, finding Red there. He nodded to her, before entering the bathroom. A soft smile appeared on her face yet again when she saw him. She hadn't seen him in a long time, well, not a long time, but for some time. She was happy about that. He was one of the saner characters inside of the mansion.

She began walking towards her room, which was at the very end of the very corridor. She walked back, opening her room, to find Papyrus, Green, and Solaris all on her bed, talking about something, but stopping the moment she came back. She waved to them, as she closed the door behind her. "Okay, now that I'm decent, what's the reason that you broke my door lock and needed to wake me up in the morning," She asked, walking over to her table, and sitting on it.

"W-WELL, HUMAN (Y/N)! I DID PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL MATCHMAKE YOU WITH MY NUMBER TWO, RIGHT? WELL, GREEN IS HIM!" She stared at him, letting out a chuckle. Sheesh, how stupid could he be? She didn't like him, and she didn't like Green. Should she play around with them? She looked over to Solaris, who seemed to understand what she was thinking, nodding his head, grinning back to her. "Eheh, that's so sweet Papyrus. But have you asked Green about his opinion? Maybe he doe-" Before she could say anything, Green said, "I don't mind". Oh well, that might be a problem.

Well, this was her chance to raise Papyrus' and Green's stats, right? She didn't really know what each stat really meant, but the small thought that they leave does help!

"W-well, Papyrus, love can't just happen, you know? You gotta become friends first, understand if you like one another, and then, of course, feelings appear. But you can't do that just in a few days..." That reply seemed to make Green smile. "I don't being friends" Oh great. Couldn't Green have a little bit more of a backbone? For someone who was made just from bones, he had no backbone.

"SEE, DON'T WORRY HUMAN (y/N)!" Well, she was very worried. She didn't want this to happen. She was more than happy being all alone. Or at least, not get involved with someone who was so dangerous. She already had enough problems with the current skeletons, she didn't need two more.

"Hey, (Y/n)? How about we head down and get some breakfast?" Solaris said, getting off the bed, and coming over to her, to drag her out of the room. She nodded her head, as Papyrus and Green were following after, Papyrus just talking and talking about how great it would be if his second and ninth favorite person would get together.

**_ ~~~PAPYRUS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

You could imagine my surprise when I entered the room, as graciously as always of course, and found (Y/n) with Solaris in the same bed! Of course, I was shocked! I knew that she was hurt by my indirect rejection, but she didn't need to go and sleep around with anyone. Or at least if she was going to do that, then she could at least sleep with someone that would fit her. Like Green.

Well, she explained that what we thought was wrong, but still. That wasn't good at all. She should be glad that he was so intelligent and he already understood that.

She really liked to go against her words, mh? And what was that?! She's a girl, right? Uh, I'm confused! How do human bodies work!? Was I wrong all the time? But she, he um.. It? never fixed me when I called It a girl!

When It left the room, I, Green, and Solaris were left alone. I closed the door behind, before going to ask Solaris what was the deal with It. He explained to me that She was born with both genitals and that she couldn't really hide everything away. Oh, it made sense! I feel bad now for acting so weirdly. I might need to research these types of humans a little bit more.

When she returned, she was dressed and ready to get ready with the day! She was trying to reject Green, of course only wanting me, but I couldn't let her do that! For her own safety! Green is... different. So it was best for her to play along... He just hoped that she only played stupid and actually wasn't stupid. He didn't want to clean the carpets from blood again.

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**(UNDERTALE PAPYRUS) PAPYRUS** 'The Liar' _(LOVE: - 11 )  
(TRUST: - 79 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 49)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 90 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 40 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 72 )_  
 _(Sanity: 77 )_  
 _(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 7'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Wrong idea type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA YANDERE! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WELL, EVEN THE SMALLEST OF GESTURES TOWARDS THEM WILL MAKE THEM THINK THAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE THE SAME AS THEIR OWN. THEY AREN'T AFRAID OF KILLING THOSE WHO ARE IN THE WAY AND THEY DON'T USUALLY TEAM UP WITH OTHERS, BUT THEY MIGHT IF THE SITUATION WILL NEED IT||** _

  
***FINDS YOUR SITUATION WEIRD, AND YOU AS SOMEONE STUPID**

**_ ~~~SOLARIS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

Who was disturbing them? He was sleeping so well with her. She wasn't even hitting him or anything like yesterday. She was really sweet today. So why? It was bad that they had come and interrupted. 

When she left the room, Papyrus became very disrespectful. She never told him her situation, but he already knew. He had all her information before meeting her. That's why he explained everything to Papyrus.

She returned after some time, looking wonderful. After some time, we all went downstairs.

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: ALLIES** _

**(DUSTTALE SANS) SOLARIS** 'The murderer' _(LOVE: 30 )_  
 _(TRUST: 11 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -20 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: 38 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 29 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 18 )_  
 _(Sanity: 5 )_  
 _(Dere type: Hinedere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'1_  
 _(Yandere type: Bizarre-Seeking type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS ONE OF THE WEIRDEST YET! IF YOU THOUGHT THE STALKERS WERE CREEPY, THEN THIS ONE WILL BLOW YOUR MIND! INSTEAD OF CLOTHES, THIS YANDERE WANTS FOR YOUR HAIR, FINGERNAILS, AND OTHER THINGS THAT ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING IN SUCH SITUATIONS. BE CAREFUL, AS THIS YANDERE DOESN’T FEAR KILLING THEIR LOVED ONE AND KEEPING THEIR BODY! ||** _

  
***FINDS YOU BEAUTIFUL**

**_ ~~~GREEN'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

Well, she was disappointing, that's all he could say. First of all, she slept with someone else, almost naked and then she was acting so stupid. He wanted to go back to his room and not interact with her anymore, but honestly, he wanted to make Papyrus happy, so he was just going to play along today, but later on, he was going to avoid her. And if she would come to him... Well, he hoped that Papyrus wouldn't mind cleaning the blood off the carpet too much.

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: SECRET CHARACTER** _

_**(ECHOTALE PAPYRUS)**_ **GREEN** ' The bookworm ' _(LOVE: -16 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -25 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 91 )  
(Danger levels: 97 )  
(Mental stability: 29 )  
(Sanity: 59 )  
(Dere type: Kuugire + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type: Loneliness Induction type)_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE A DANGEROUS YANDERE HERE! THIS YANDERE WISHES TO BE THE ONLY PERSON IMPORTANT TO YOU, FORCING YOU TO BE FAR AWAY FROM OTHERS. IF THEY REACH A POINT OF MADNESS, THEY WILL KIDNAP THEIR LOVED ONE. BUT IF THAT WON'T HAPPEN, THEY WILL DISTANCE THEIR LOVED ONE SLOWLY FROM EVERYONE ELSE. THEY USUALLY DON'T KILL BUT IF BROUGHT TO MADNESS, THEY WON'T SHY AWAY FROM IT ||**_

_***YOU DISAPPOINT HIM** _

**_ ~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

After seeing (Y/n) in all her glory, he couldn't help but feel like he needed to go and fix his problem as fast as possible. If that wasn't good enough when he touched her waist... Her skin was as soft as he imagined. Maybe even softer. He needed to feel her skin on him. She would feel so soft, so wonderful.

He slapped his door close, before going straight over to his bed. He grabbed a few issues that were left from the previous box and positioned himself on the bed.

→😱🍋😱←

He laid on the bed, pulling his pants down. It didn't take much for him to materialize his cock in his hand. His dick wasn't anything too special. It was slightly above average but its girth wasn't very impressive. But it didn't matter to him too much. He knew how to use what he had to please himself and that was enough for him. He closed his eyes, beginning to imagine that the hand that was around his cock was not his own hand but it was (Y/n)'s instead. Instead of the cold bone that he was forced to have, it was actually her soft skin and gentle touch.

  
_He gasped and shook a little bit as (Y/n) gently trace along his slightly above average cock before taking it gently in one hand and tenderly stroking her hand along its shaft, while simultaneously cupping his balls with her other hand. (Y/n) firmly wraps her fingers, thumb, and palm around his cock, rhythmically stroking along with both hands, starting slow but gradually increasing the speed of her movements. (Y/n) would occasionally squeeze the tip and head of his cock between her fingers and thumb._

After a little bit, it wasn't enough. No matter how much he imagined that it was her soft hand on his cock, it just didn't work. He was hard and leaking precum but he couldn't cum. Maybe if he would imagine her body again, he would be able to cum? That's why, he laid back down, closing his eyes again and imagining her body.

_She stood right there in front of him. Her body was wonderful. She barely wore anything, clearly wanting to tease him. It was like her body was calling her. Her breasts hung perfectly. Why was she trying to hide them with those clothes? She shouldn't be ashamed to show them. That's why he pulled those clothes away. She looked absolutely wonderful. His eyes soon began training down to her waist. It was perfect. It wasn't as curvy as Payton's but it was perfect for him to want to touch it. His gaze moved to her crotch, before stopping there, and being unable to stop looking. Just now did he remember something. In those lingerie panties, there was a bulge. It didn't take long to realize what that bulge was._

His eyes opened, and he stopped touching himself. Wait, that was right. She had a bulge in her panties, making it clear that she had a junk down there like him. Did it mean that she transitioned? No, her face looked too feminine and her voice sounded naturally feminine. He didn't see her drinking any pills to make her voice like that. He had a lot of transgendered friends, so he would be able to tell if she was a transitioned person, right? And her breasts, they looked real too... He did read about people being born with both genitals before. Was she someone like that? Didn't she say something like that before too?

Did that fact make things worse for him? Of course not. It actually made him get a few other ideas on how he could get off now. Teasing her cock, brushing them together. He just needed to grab one of his vibrators and the daydream would work out perfectly.

After looking around, he grabbed one and returned to his bed. It was one of his softer ones, so he would really be able to keep his imagination going. He wouldn't want to ruin it immediately. 

_The two of them would be sitting close to one another. She would be sitting on his legs, as he would hold their cock's together, beginning to slowly rub them, before speeding up. She would blush and look to the side, warping her soft arms around her, trying to hide her blush by putting her head in the crook of his neck. Her cute moans would fill his skull, as she would start to come closer to an orgasm. They would be both so close, yet so far... Then she would smirk, pushing him down, pulling herself away from him, grabbing his cock in one of her hands, while circulating his magical asshole. She would roughly pull his cock up and down, maybe even dig into his magic with her pretty nails, drawing some of the magic out. She could come back down to his side, calling him a stupid slut and telling him that she's going to use and abuse him because of what he did to her._

_(Y/n) would instruct him to present his asshole to her. Of course, he wouldn't be able to say anything back, as he would turn around, showing her what she wants, her still whispering how much of a slut he was because of him listening to her without trying to fight back. Of course, Opposed to the thought of her hands groping him, he would try to step back, but she catches him and pull him closer to her as she would reach around and grab his firm orange cheeks. Of course, he will try to grab her wrists to keep them away but he cannot resist for long. He was a simple skeleton, weak and helpless, there for her to do whatever she wants with him. How could he ever even try to fight back? She would start rubbing along his cheeks, feeling the shape of his orange ass with her fingers and squeezing gently. The gentle touches would melt him, as he wouldn't want to fight back even more. Even if he hated what was going on, how could he push such gentle touches? When she would try to rub her fingers around his tight asshole, he would try to break away, but again, he was too weak, leaving him even more helpless. He would hate to admit it, but he would be struggling to stay still while she circles around his asshole, not breaking contact with him with her fingers. She didn't even push a finger in and he would already feel so stimulated. She would look at his face and he would shut his eyes, trying not to think about what's happening to his butt. Without him wanting, his cock would twitch, precum already leaking from the pleasure she would put him through. This only encourages her to continue. She keeps squeezing his buttocks tenderly - first one, then the other and then finally both and he can't help but quiver while in her grasp. She sure knew how to make a skeleton feel wanted, didn't she? She would pull his body closer towards her crotch by his buttocks, rubbing her cock near his entrance, teasing him, trying to get him to beg for her to enter him. She would wander along the outline of his posterior with both her eyes and hands, then look at his tight butthole as she would trace it with her fingers and thumb. Then he would whimper out that he wants her inside, and she would smirk at him, before positioning herself and-_

  
His daydream was interrupted by his orgasm. He looked down at the vibrator that he was about to put inside of him. He sighed, disappointed, throwing it to the side. He wanted the real deal and not some toy.

→😱🍋😱←

That was... intense. He was tired and breathing heavily. He also seemingly had sweated quite a lot. He should go and take a shower, but he couldn't bother right now... He wanted to be in his bed and enjoy the aftermath of his daydream. But what did his daydream mean, especially the 'what he did to her' mean? He didn't do to her anything... It didn't matter now. He needed sleep.

**_UPDATED_ **

****

****

**_RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST_ **

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: -20 )  
(TRUST: - 80 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 39 )  
(Possessiveness: - 39 )  
(Obsessiveness: -29 )  
(Jealousy: - 40 )  
(Danger levels: 95 )  
(Mental stability: 20 )  
(Sanity: 37 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
 _(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***FEELS TIRED AFTER HIS DAYDREAM**

**_ ***TIMESKIP*** _ **

Solaris and (Y/n) were currently in the kitchen, jokingly bickering and throwing some food at one another. It looked absolutely nothing like yesterday, as she seemed to like Solaris now for some reason. She was very unstable.

"Okay, okay, so, like, who are you making this for?" Solaris asked, after some time, looking down at... the meal? If you could call it that. Her cooking skills were as bad as her emotion management skills. "Well, you know, I was going to eat it myself, but with how disgusting it came out, I might give it to Green or something," She said, shrugging a little bit, joking. Solaris thought for a second, before nodding his head "I mean, go for it, kiddo" She stared at him, before shrugging again and nodding her head.

She picked up the plate, and brought it into the living room, before throwing the plate on the table where Green was sitting, smiling to him "I made you some breakfast. I tried my best, hope ya like it" And with that, she headed back to the kitchen when Solaris was already laughing. "I didn't think you actually will do it!" She shrugged for the third time today, before saying "I don't see why not? I don't really care about him all that much, so I wouldn't care if he would like it or not."

**_ ~~~GREEN'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

Truly, talk about disappointment. When Papyrus had told him about (Y/n), he really had expected a little bit more about her. But she seemed like any simple girl around. Maybe even worse. He wasn't completely sure about that. He'll allow her to live for a little bit longer, but she was really annoying him.

When she brought that disgusting meal, he wanted to rip her hand right there, but he needed to control himself. Not while they where on Papyrus' carpet. 

She looked so stupid with that hopeful look on her face. Just to stop her from looking at him, he'll eat it. Not that he's really expecting anything grand.

Like he had expected, the meal was horrible... But she tried, right? That's why he ate every single bit of it. She treat her best and it would be bad of him to just act so cold towards her. She was trying, why couldn't he try too?

He wanted to go and thank her, but when he entered the kitchen, she was already gone. Oh well, he'll have another chance to thank her, right? Of course.

while being around the house, Papyrus approached him, giving him the offer that Green needed. This was perfect. This way, he could apologize to her for being rude and thank her for preparing food for him.

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: SECRET CHARACTER** _

_**(ECHOTALE PAPYRUS)**_ **GREEN** ' The bookworm ' _(LOVE: -15 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -19 )  
(Possessiveness: - 97 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 (+9) )  
(Jealousy: - 91 )  
(Danger levels: 97 )  
(Mental stability: 29 )  
(Sanity: 59 )  
(Dere type: Kuugire + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type: Loneliness Induction type)_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE A DANGEROUS YANDERE HERE! THIS YANDERE WISHES TO BE THE ONLY PERSON IMPORTANT TO YOU, FORCING YOU TO BE FAR AWAY FROM OTHERS. IF THEY REACH A POINT OF MADNESS, THEY WILL KIDNAP THEIR LOVED ONE. BUT IF THAT WON'T HAPPEN, THEY WILL DISTANCE THEIR LOVED ONE SLOWLY FROM EVERYONE ELSE. THEY USUALLY DON'T KILL BUT IF BROUGHT TO MADNESS, THEY WON'T SHY AWAY FROM IT ||**_

_***THANKFUL FOR THE DELICIOUS MEAL** _

**_ ~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

That day, Sans woke up in a good mood. After yesterday, things were wonderful. They were more than just wonderful. They where dreamlike. He had slept with the jumper close to him, having pleasant dreams. When he woke up the next morning, he had expected today to be a good day like before. But the sight he came to in the kitchen was less than pleasant. First of all, (Y/n) was with Solaris and if that wasn't enough, in the end, (Y/n) brought a meal to Green. okay, so the meal looked horrible. Papyrus could have made a meal underground that looked better, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she thought of giving the meal to Green and not him. He was there, in plain sight, and even greeted her but she ignored him like he wasn't even there. It was rude of her to do that, but he couldn't really blame her. she really did find the Jumper and find him disgusting, right?

He had to know it, she just wanted to use him to get closer to Grillby and get a free meal out of it too. But... He didn't really feel all that bad about it. Sure, it hurt, but she had fun, right? And that meant that she might give him some more of her time. That would be the best thing that could happen to him.

After she left, he had followed her up to her room. He was going to say something, but decided against it and turned back to return back down, and then head to the basement.

_**UPDATED** _

__

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**(UNDERTALE SANS) SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 36 )_  
 _(TRUST: -81 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 36 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 67 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 22 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 34 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 79 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 38 )_  
 _(Sanity: 50 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_  
 _(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE HIM A MEAL TOO?**

**_ ***TIMESKIP***DAY 6, DAY _ **

Currently, (Y/n) was in her room, trying to see if there was any way she could fix her lock but it seemed that it was a lost cause. In the end, she gave up and decided to look around her room to see if there was anything she could use to block the door. While she was doing that, she heard someone walk into her room. She turned around, only to find Green. Oh no, was he here to get his revenge for her disgusting not wanted breakfast? She was about to apologize when he began speaking.

"So, um, well, Papyrus got us some movie theater tickets. Do you want to go together..?" He asked, unsure. She looked over to him, trying to read his skull, before giving up and nodding "Sure, why not. I mean, I can get to know you better, right?" He nodded his head, grabbing her wrist and beginning to drag her. Oh, were they going now? Okay... But he didn't need to drag her. How many times was she already dragged around by these skeletons?

"OUR PLAN IS WORKING!" A loud whisper came from behind Green and (Y/n), when they where already out of the mansion. She turned around, to see Papyrus and Solaris wearing fake mustaches, long light brown trench coats, and light brown fedoras, horribly trying to hide, including Papyrus holding two clearly card box tree branches while Solaris wasn't even trying to hide.

"Yeah... They are playing detective or something" She nodded her head when Green said that. It made sense now. Papyrus forced Green to go through with it and that was why he was being so forceful. He just wanted to get through with it as fast as possible.

They arrived at the movie theater, heading to the snack stand immediately. When Papyrus and Solaris followed after, they were stopped by security because of their clothes. She looked at Green, as he nodded at her. She walked over to the police officer and informed that they wherewith her and that they were just getting into the role of the movie they were going to watch. After inspecting them for anything dangerous, the policeman invited them inside. Papyrus and Green where still acting like she couldn't see them. Or well, Papyrus was acting like this while Solaris wandered off.

The movie started and all four of them headed inside. She sat next to Green, Solaris next to her, while Papyrus sat one seat away from Green, still acting like he was hiding away from them.

Throughout the movie, Papyrus began crying at how cute the romantic ending was, while Solaris fell asleep, laying his head on her shoulder. Green had only bought snacks for himself, as he only had one soda and when she tried to get some popcorn, he slapped her hand away, putting the popcorn on the other side of her.

In a few words, the 'date' went horribly. At least she found out some things today. Green was not ready to be in a relationship. Solaris was horrible at playing detective and Papyrus was too devoted to any role that he plays. (Also, he loves cute things).

They all returned home, tired as ever. Green went immediately to the third floor where the small library was, Solaris went to her room, while Papyrus headed to the basement where his brother was.

The day was fun. She never thought that one day she would be able to say that she enjoyed herself in the mansion! Maybe it wasn't as ba-... Wait a fucking moment. What as she thinking...? Was she seriously going to just go and think about something so stupid? This wasn't normal and she shouldn't act like it was. What the hell?

She shook her head, for the first time in the whole time that she had started this new run, feeling sober. Now that she was feeling like this, she felt disgusted with herself for how she was acting. This wasn't a game anymore. She already died two times. Two horrible deaths. And she was just going around and playing? Was she stupid?

She looked around, trying to understand what was going on. She looked down at her clothes, feeling disgusted eve further. Heels, really? What if she would need to run? Was she fucking stupid? It could work as a weapon as her heel was long, but until she would take her shoe off, she would already be past being safe.

Okay, she needed a second to understand what was going on and to remember what had happened in the past few days now that she was sober and her mind wasn't filled with disgusting thoughts of playing around with everyone. This was a survival situation and not some playdate with crazy skeletons.

She sat down on the couch, her head hurting a little bit. She wanted to lay down and sleep, but she needed to understand what was going on. Why was she acting like that? Why was she thinking about those things? And what did make her stop doing that? What did she do today that made it so much different for her? What made her return to her self?

Mh, she did everything like always today. She slept, she took a bath, she woke up, she had bre-... She didn't have breakfast. That was the answer. She didn't have breakfast. She didn't eat anything at home today. But that couldn't be, right? I mean, if the food was what made her think such weird things, then the others should be affected. But she doesn't know them and how they were before, so she really couldn't tell any difference. Was there someone that could prove to her that different? She couldn't just assume something without having proof. What if she would be wrong? She would panic with no reason and then things could go wrong.

Well, Green and Echo came but she didn't interact with them before they ate, so she didn't know how they where. She now regretted not going to meet up with them, but what's done is done. She's not dying and resetting everything just for some assumptions. She didn't have that much time for her to mess around like that.

Who else could have come? Solaris, right? Wait, that's it! That's the answer. Before eating, he was pretty cold to her, crazy and talking to himself or about 'his brother' but these past days after he ate he hasn't done that! After he ate, it was like he began a different person. He didn't talk to himself, he didn't tease anyone and he kept looking at her. He even went to sleep with her, right? He has his own room, so why would he do that?

These were still assumptions but it was better to have an idea in mind for why that had happened than being completely clueless. She'll be able to experiment with it a little bit more later on. For example, pull Solaris away from the full day without the food and see if he will change back to how he was or if he'll stay how he is. But for that, She'll need to plan things out more. She can't just jump into things without planning it out.

She took out her phone, before turning on the stats. She gasped a little bit. Obedience wasn't there before, right? When did that stat appear? Oh heavens, how much did she miss out? She checked through some of the stats, feeling disgusted at a few of the thoughts by those skeletons. Stretch and Sans seemed to be the most... perverted. With Sans taking her jumper and doing ungodly things to it, while Stretch... Well, let's just say that because their rooms are close to one another, she can hear more than she would like.

This was getting hopeless. How the hell was she raising all these stats? She should probably start a journal and start writing the stats so she could keep an eye on how the stats rose and fell. Maybe she could even understand the methods she uses and uses them on other skeletons? That would seem the smartest idea. 

While she was in deep thoughts, she felt someone warm their arms around her, placing their head on her shoulder and breathing on her neck. The smell of sweat and something else was clearly coming off the skeleton. A sigh escaped her. she didn't have time to deal with Stretch right now.

She placed a hand on top of his own hand, gripping it a little bit to show him some comfort, before leaning her head down on his skull that was so close to her neck right now. "Good evening to you too Stretch. Look, I would love to talk but I'm a little bit busy right now. I promise that I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" But Stretch didn't seem to let her go just yet "I promise I'll come to your room first thing in the morning, okay?" That seemed to get him a little bit panicked "M-my room?" She nodded "Yes, we can talk then. I think we both need to talk and I need to explain myself. Does that work for you?" He nodded after a while, letting go of her. She turned around to look at him, a smile on her face as she waved to him, seeing a worried look on his face. Well, hopefully, he'll clean his room up. She wouldn't want to step into unknown substances when she enters the room.

See, for some reason, she was afraid of Stretch. But she said she'll give him a second, chance right? And he was trying his best before all the mess with Blackberry happened. That's why she wasn't going to be scared of him. Yes, they left off on not the best of terms in the last run, but this world Stretch was different. She could already feel that. It might not be too late for her to stop him from darkening further. That's why she needed to have a talk with him.

It was clear that he was still a child. And she was an adult. Why the hell was she acting like a child? Being so scared of a pile of bones. She could easily overpower him. If she could overpower fully grown men, she could do the same to a skinny pile of bones. 

She was an adult woman, a working adult woman, and she had a fair amount of people to tried to get handsy with her. But what can you expect, when she worked in a night club as a bartender. If that wasn't enough, she visited the gym daily. Now that she remembered that, why hasn't she done that? There is gym equipment here, right? Well, she could use those to work out. That way, she would feel safer going out or just staying here.

She felt much better now, as she got up from her seat, stretching a little bit, cracking a few bones and jumping up a few times to warm up before heading upstairs. She needed to catch one of the residents and ask if she could use the gym equipment. She would go to Sans but Papyrus was now with him and besides, she didn't want to go to the basement. She didn't feel safe enough to go there just yet. Especially with how big it actually was.

Walking up the stairs, she noticed Mutt heading towards his room, she guessed. She greeted the guy. She was going to ask him, but before she could, he ran away. What was his problem? He was acting worse than she acted around Stretch before. Oh well, not that they were close in the previous run either.

**_ ~~~PAPYRUS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

Papyrus and Solaris were following Green and (Y/n) on their date. He was sure that they were doing a good job hiding, or well, at least he was. That's when she found them out, Papyrus had put the blame on Solaris for not hiding well enough.

Throughout the date, Green wasn't really... well, he wasn't treating (Y/n) all that well? It was like he had never been on a date or had never even read a book about dating. Even he knew that treating someone like that was bad.

He had wanted to comfort her, but he ended up going against that idea. What if she would get the idea of him liking her? As much of a good friend she is, he needs to make sure that he doesn't give any mixed signals to her. She's too good to be hurt by something like that. 

When they came back home, he headed straight to where his brother was, to tell him how everything had gone. For some reason, Sans didn't have a good look on his face. Was he angry at how badly Green treated his date too? See, he knew that Green was bad at this! He really will need to teach Green more about dating. 

** _UPDATED_ **

** **

** **

** _RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST_ **

**(UNDERTALE PAPYRUS) PAPYRUS** 'The Liar' _(LOVE: - 10 )  
(TRUST: - 79 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 49)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 90 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 40 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 72 )_  
 _(Sanity: 77 )_  
 _(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 7'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Wrong idea type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA YANDERE! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WELL, EVEN THE SMALLEST OF GESTURES TOWARDS THEM WILL MAKE THEM THINK THAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE THE SAME AS THEIR OWN. THEY AREN'T AFRAID OF KILLING THOSE WHO ARE IN THE WAY AND THEY DON'T USUALLY TEAM UP WITH OTHERS, BUT THEY MIGHT IF THE SITUATION WILL NEED IT||** _

  
***WILL TEACH GREEN TO BE A BETTER DATEMATE FOR YOU**

**_ ~~~GREEN'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

The date was going horribly. He knew that, but he felt too shy to do anything. And before he could try and apologize, he would end up doing something rude or bad again, feeling completely like shit in the end. 

He stared at her, feeling even worse. It was clear that she wasn't going to end up going on a second date with him. And he enjoyed his time with her so much. But one thing bugged him. Her relationship with Solaris. Throughout the whole date, it looked like Solaris and (Y/n) were on a date instead of Green and (Y/n). That didn't sit too well with him. 

He knew that he wasn't good at this whole dating thing, but he couldn't be that bad right? Of course. He shouldn't go and feel insecure right now. His brother would make fun of him if he showed that side to anyone. That's why he forced himself to have a blank face before heading straight to his room when they were at home.

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: SECRET CHARACTER** _

**(ECHOTALE PAPYRUS) GREEN** ' The bookworm ' _(LOVE: -5 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -17 )  
(Possessiveness: - 78 )  
(Obsessiveness: -89 )  
(Jealousy: - 61 )  
(Danger levels: 97 )  
(Mental stability: 29 )  
(Sanity: 59 )  
(Dere type: Kuugire + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type: Loneliness Induction type)_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE A DANGEROUS YANDERE HERE! THIS YANDERE WISHES TO BE THE ONLY PERSON IMPORTANT TO YOU, FORCING YOU TO BE FAR AWAY FROM OTHERS. IF THEY REACH A POINT OF MADNESS, THEY WILL KIDNAP THEIR LOVED ONE. BUT IF THAT WON'T HAPPEN, THEY WILL DISTANCE THEIR LOVED ONE SLOWLY FROM EVERYONE ELSE. THEY USUALLY DON'T KILL BUT IF BROUGHT TO MADNESS, THEY WON'T SHY AWAY FROM IT ||**_

_***HAD A WONDERFUL TIME TOGETHER** _

**_ ~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He felt bad because of breakfast. He had already started to feel better, but then Papyrus came and told him all about the _date_ Green and (Y/n) went on. Oh, so this was what she was going to play? Well, that's okay. If she thought that she could just get away from him after playing with him, then she would be wrong. 

He and Papyrus talked a little bit more before he pushed Papyrus out and began drowning in his own thoughts. So she had a good time with Green? That's great. Maybe he should have a talk with Green, make him understand that she was already taken? Well, they weren't a couple, but still. Or maybe he should punish her for playing around with so many people. If she thought that he didn't know what she was doing, then she was wrong. He knew about Solaris. He knew about Boss. He knew about her trying to seduce his brother. He also knew about her trying to spend more time with Grillby. But he never said anything. Maybe he should finally say something?

No. He shouldn't. This wasn't the time for him to think about his feelings. She was probably trying to get in their good lights to survive. It's fine. He shouldn't be mad. But why did it still hurt?

** _UPDATED_ **

** **

** _RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST_ **

**(UNDERTALE SANS) SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 36 )_  
 _(TRUST: -81 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 36 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 67 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: - 22 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 15 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 79 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 38 )_  
 _(Sanity: 50 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_  
 _(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***WHY DID YOU GO OUT WITH GREEN RIGHT AFTER GOING OUT WITH HIM?**

**_ ~~~MUTT'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

She didn't look good with Green. It was clear that she wasn't enjoying her time with him, so why didn't she just leave? And what type of date was it if those two idiots were following?

He had decided to stalk her after he noticed her acting weird for the past few days. He wanted to find out what was wrong, but now that he noticed what she needed to go through, he didn't find her weird acting all that weird anymore.

Still, it didn't make it any better. She shouldn't be with Green. Not that he was any better. Someone like Razz would fit her, and he could just follow the two around, seeing how perfect they were both for one another. It was sad that Razz didn't like her. But maybe if he was lucky, he might be able to put into Razz's head that (Y/n)'s not as bad as he thinks.

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**(SWAPFELL PAPYRUS) MUTT** ' The wild dog ' ( _LOVE: - 22 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 78 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 39 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 89 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 36 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 89 )_  
 _(Sanity: 87 )_  
 _(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 6'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Obsession type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS TYPE OF YANDERE IS COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY DESIRE LOVE, ATTENTION, AND AFFECTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE. STALKING AND KILLING IS A BIG MUST FOR SUCH A TYPE! TRY TO AVOID BEING TOO CLOSE TO OTHERS WHILE THEY ARE AROUND IF YOU HAVE ACQUIRED THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***YOU DON'T LOOK GOOD WITH GREEN**

**_ ~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He wasn't stalking (Y/n)! he was just acting too weird, so he was worried and wanted to check out that everything was alright. And of course, he wasn't jealous! She was on a date, that was great! And of course, if she would come to him, he will support her through her decisions, no matter how stupid they are. 

Of course, he's not trying to say that her decision in trying to date Green was bad! It was just... different. The two didn't seem like they fit one another all that well, and well, if he had to be honest, he would be a much better candidate. Of course, he wasn't going to offer himself up! He was just laying some facts.

Now, he also had an explanation of why he was still ~~stalking~~ following her even after they returned home. See, her door's lock broke, right? Well, he needed to make sure nothing will happen to her! And no! He wasn't stalking her from early on. 

** _UPDATED_ **

** **

** **

** _RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST_ **

**(FELLSWAP SANS) BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 39 )_

_(TRUST: 14 )_   
_(Possessiveness: - 99 )_   
_(Obsessiveness: - 70 )_   
_(Jealousy: - 58 )_   
_(Danger levels: 20 )_   
_(Mental stability: 90 )_   
_(Sanity: 89 )_   
_(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_   
_(Height: 4'10_   
_(Yandere type: Final type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IF THEIR DARLING DIES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL FALL INTO A DEEP STATE OF NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE WITH THEIR DEAD DARLING UNTIL THEY DIE THEMSELVES. THEY DON'T GET EASILY ATTACHED, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PUSH AWAY ||** _

  
***IF YOU ARE LONELY, YOU COULD COME HIM**

**_ ***TIMESKI _ ** **_ P***DAY 6, EVENING _ **

Because she couldn't find anyone that she needed at the moment, she had gone to her room and searched around to see if she could find anything that she might be able to use as a journal. Thankfully, she did find something like that. With that, she had begun working on writing the stats down on her journal. Of course, she also changed her clothes into something more comfortable. Loose grey sweatpants, a men's yellow t-shirt, and some simple grey socks with slippers. She had no makeup on and her hair was in a messy bun. Why did she even try to dress to impress? Who was she going to impress? Death so that it would come faster to collect her? No thank you. 

Her door was pushed open, as Red looked inside, before being confused by the casual look she had. She waved to him, as he nodded at her. He walked over to her bed and sat down. "So, what do I own the pleasure of your visit?" She asked, looking back down to her journal, trying to draw the faces of the skeletons near their stats so she would have a basic idea of how they looked in case she forgot their name, but she was not doing all that good of a job.

"Nothing much. Boss wanted me to come and talk to you" She nodded, giving him the sign that he could continue "You went on a date with Green, right?" she shrugged, before saying "I mean, it was more like us playing along with Papyrus' poor matchmaking skills. Should have seen his and Solaris' outfits. They were almost thrown out of the movie theater because of their clothes" He nodded along to her, as she kept saying "Besides, Green's not ready to be on a date. I mean, when we went to buy snacks, he bough only for himself and I tried to make some popcorn, he slapped my hand. Let's just say that I'm not calling him for a second date" He laughs along with her.

"So, how's the business with Payton is going?" She asked after some time. This was his turn to shrug "Eh, so-so. I don't think she likes me" (Y/n) nodded to that, as he let out a 'hey!' "What? I'm just being honest. But don't blame yourself. I mean, she's one weird girl, I tell you. I've been her friend for years and I swear, she had never dated a dude in her life. She could not even be interested in men or maybe in a relationship. So don't think too hard about it. There will be other chicks around. Just because one chick doesn't like me, I don't mind too much. Worse comes worse, you can just stay friends" It's not worth being sad over a failed romance. Being sad won't make them like you. "you like girls?" Red asked, confused. She nodded her head "Yep, I'm pansexual, so if you have a sister hidden somewhere, you could introduce her to me, mh?" She joked as Red let out a chuckle "Yeah, in your dreams. What are you doing?" Red asked. "Eh, nothing much. I've been thinking about this game I played some time ago and I'm just writing some stats down, so I could make the right choices" She said, closing the journal before he would notice anything weird in it. "Anyways, what did Boss want you to talk to me about?"

A few seconds passed as he started to talk again. "Well, he was kind of worried that you didn't like your date together?" She turned around to look at him, a frown on her face "Okay, first of all, it was wonderful, second of all, it wasn't a date. We know each other for less than a week and only interacted like twice. I asked him out because he looked like he could use some time away from the mansion with some company. Look, I don't know how much experience either of you has with love and relationships, but just because you hang out once, it doesn't mean there is anything. Starting off as friends is the best. Here's advice for you. Try being friends with Payton before trying to climb into her pants, okay?" How easily did they think she was? She had several relationships with men and women in her life. Rushed relationships would always end up with an unhappy couple and/ or a toxic relationship. Besides, she didn't have time to have feelings for crazy people.

"If you are done, can I ask something?" He nodded "Great. Can I use the inside gym of the mansion?" He looked confused "Why?" She looked at him like he was an idiot "Are you stupid? why else would I need the gym than to work out? Don't worry, I'm not going there to have some shots" She said, rolling her eyes. "Geez, no need to get so pissy. sure, whatever. Just know that Boss uses it in the morning, while Lucky, Patch, and Papyrus use it at day. The evening is free while Echo started to use the Gym at night" She nodded her head, getting up and beginning to head out of her room. Red seemed to be confused as he got up and ran after her "Where are you going?"

"To the Gym. It's free now, right? Look, If you don't have anything else to say, please leave me alone. It's late and if I want to manage to work out before Echo comes, I need to hurry up" Without waiting for a reply from him, she went ahead to the other floor, and then into the gym.

**_ ~~~RED'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

Women truly were unstable. In the morning she was so cheerful and... weird, while now she was just weird. She was acting like a completely different person. She seemed to be getting so friendly, so why was she acting like this now? Of course, he didn't really believe that her act like stay long. She already changed her personality three times in 6 days. But he would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy this personality a little bit more than her previous three.

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**(UNDERFELL SANS) RED** 'The sentry' _(LOVE: -1 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 79 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 7)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 91 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -78 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 80 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 68 )_  
 _(Sanity: 47 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 4'11_  
 _(Yandere type: Dependence type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DESIRES YOUR LOVE! IT DOESN'T EVEN NEED TO BE LOVE-LOVE! THEY WILL BE HAPPY AS LONG AS YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THEM AND GIVE THEM ALL THE LOVE THEY DESIRE!... IT'S HARD TO KEEP THESE YANDERES IN CHECK, AS THEY ARE SO NEEDY AND WILLING TO KILL ANYONE WHO GETS MORE ATTENTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE THAN THEM ||** _

  
***IS CONFUSED ON WHY YOU ARE ACTING SO DIFFERENTLY TODAY**

**_ ~~~BOSS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He was scared that he messed up. She didn't come to talk to him. She didn't even look at him, let alone ask him on another date. He felt too shy to go and ask her out on another date again. That's why he sent Red to question her.

When he came back and gave him the good news, you have no idea how happy he was. It was like everything that he feared didn't come true! Well, it wasn't good either, but she wasn't avoiding him because he was bad, right? She wanted to take it slow, that was fine. Besides, he felt the same way too. It was good that she wanted to take it slow, as it meant that this was serious for her.

** _UPDATED_ **

** **

** _RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST_ **

**(UNDERFELL PAPYRUS) BOSS** ' The guard captain '  _(LOVE: - 11 )  
(TRUST: - 74 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 17)  
(Possessiveness: - 91 )  
(Obsessiveness: -81 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 74 )  
(Mental stability: 48 )  
(Sanity: 49 )  
(Dere type: Bacchedere + Yandere )  
(Height: 8'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Self-Sacrifice type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING AWAY JUST TO MAKE THEIR LOVED ONES HAPPY. EVEN KILL OR DIE! SO BE CAREFUL, BECAUSE THIS YANDERE WILL TAKE EVERY WORD OF THEIR LOVED ONE AS THEIR MOST HONEST WISH! ||** _

  
***HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU DON'T HATE HIM**

**_ ~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

After his session, he was exhausted the whole day. He didn't get out of his bed for the longest time. That was until he got hungry and needed to go get something to eat.

You could imagine his surprise when he found (Y/n) sitting on the couch, all alone. It seemed that she never was like this, so why was she alone now? Well, it didn't matter. 

He warped his arms around her and stuck his skull in the crack of her neck, just like what she did in his daydream. He expected her to scream in fear, to yell at him, to hit him or something else, but she only flashed him a smile, putting her _soft_ hand on the hands he used for his daydream, before telling him that she was busy. But not only that. She also said she will hang out with him tomorrow... Was she kidding?! What was wrong?

He was shocked for a second, but the next moment, he was overwhelmed by excitement. Did it really matter if she was kidding? That was his chance. So he wasn't going to throw it out just like that.

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: -20 )  
(TRUST: - 80 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 39 )  
(Possessiveness: - 39 )  
(Obsessiveness: -29 )  
(Jealousy: - 30 )  
(Danger levels: 95 )  
(Mental stability: 20 )  
(Sanity: 37 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
 _(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***WHO'S TAKING YOUR ATTENTION WHEN YOU COULD BE PLAYING WITH HIM?**

**_ ***TIMESKIP*** DAY 6, NIGHT _ **

When she finished with her work out, she headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she did that, she returned to her room. She looked to find Solaris already asleep in her bed. She wasn't going to sleep with him, that's for sure. Or with anyone for that matter. She didn't see any reason for her to actually go through with it anymore.

She walked over to her bed, taking one of the pillows, and grabbing one of the blankets before heading out of her room. Was she going to sleep with Blackberry? Of course not. He was cute, but he was dangerous and besides, she didn't know him enough to be sure that he wouldn't touch her where he shouldn't touch.

She walked down the stairs, before laying on the couch. The couch was soft and she didn't mind sleeping there. Sure, it might be a little bit dangerous, but it wasn't safer sleeping in a room with a broken lock and a crazy skeleton in her bed. She would rather try her chances in the living room than actually being in her room.

She placed her pillow down, letting out a yawn, as she pulled her cover on top of her body. Her muscles will hurt tomorrow, right? she hasn't worked out in a long time and from how hard things were, this body hadn't done the same too. Meaning that now she needed as much sleep as possible. She'll think about everything else tomorrow. For now, things were good enough.

**_ ~~~SOLARIS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

When he heard her enter her room, he closed his eyes, acting like he was asleep. He waited and waited but she... never entered the bed? What was wrong? Why didn't (y/n) climb into the bed with him? Confused, he opened his eyes, and turned around, only to find that a pillow and blanket was gone, with her nowhere to be found.

_where was she?_

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: ALLIES** _

**(DUSTTALE SANS) SOLARIS** 'The murderer' _(LOVE: 27 )_  
 _(TRUST: 11 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -29 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: 58 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 49 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -82 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 8 )_  
 _(Sanity: 5 )_  
 _(Dere type: Hinedere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'1_  
 _(Yandere type: Bizarre-Seeking type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS ONE OF THE WEIRDEST YET! IF YOU THOUGHT THE STALKERS WERE CREEPY, THEN THIS ONE WILL BLOW YOUR MIND! INSTEAD OF CLOTHES, THIS YANDERE WANTS FOR YOUR HAIR, FINGERNAILS, AND OTHER THINGS THAT ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING IN SUCH SITUATIONS. BE CAREFUL, AS THIS YANDERE DOESN’T FEAR KILLING THEIR LOVED ONE AND KEEPING THEIR BODY! ||** _

  
***IS CLOSE TO LOSING HIS MIND COMPLETELY**

**_ ~~~MUTT'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

You could imagine his surprise when he comes downstairs and finds (Y/n) sleeping on the couch. He was going to ignore her, but then he notices her shivering a little bit. It wasn't even cold. Why was she shivering? He sighed, before taking off his jacket and placing it on her, hoping that that was going to be good enough. He'll take it back before she'll wake up. But for now, she should just try to sleep and not worry about anything.

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**(SWAPFELL PAPYRUS) MUTT** ' The wild dog ' ( _LOVE: - 20 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 78 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 39 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 89 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 36 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 89 )_  
 _(Sanity: 87 )_  
 _(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 6'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Obsession type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS TYPE OF YANDERE IS COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY DESIRE LOVE, ATTENTION, AND AFFECTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE. STALKING AND KILLING IS A BIG MUST FOR SUCH A TYPE! TRY TO AVOID BEING TOO CLOSE TO OTHERS WHILE THEY ARE AROUND IF YOU HAVE ACQUIRED THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***WILL MAKE SURE YOU AREN'T COLD**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The wonderful illustration/art is by a wonderful artist and friend of mine, Quarter! Please check her out on her Tumblr that you can find here!
> 
> https://berryberryberryanddeath.tumblr.com/ ))


	14. Chapter 14: Funny drinks, Day 7, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all going to hell, baby!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Welp, finally, I've introduced smut into this story! Next chapter the antagonist will be introduced to new stats and everything!~ I hope you all will enjoy it, as a lot more smut will happen from now one!~ Eheh! Anyways! PLEASE JOIN MY DISCORD! IT'S TOTALLY NOT A CULT, PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO ALL THOSE LIES T-T We are a small family, but we love one another! If you want to see NSFW fanart, and smut previews or even have a hand in deciding what will happen in the plot later on, then go on and join! eheh!))
> 
> (( Also! Now that we have entered the Smut area, please recommend kinks, plays, and fetishes you wish to see in the story! Don't worry about what type of kink it is! Just say it and I'll try to add it!~ I need more kinks because otherwise, the smuts will end up boring T_T ))
> 
> 1\. After you make the next morning, and remember everything, you...
> 
> a. Insult Mutt (- 10 LOVE, + 3 JEALOUSY, - 9 OBEDIENCE ) ( + 9 LOVE For Sans, Stretch, Razz and Blackberry )  
> b. Compliment Mutt ( +39 LOVE, + 10 OBEDIENCE, + blowjob ) ( - 19 LOVE for Razz )  
> c. Try to understand why Mutt did what he did ( + 2 LOVE, + 7 OBEDIENCE, +29 TRUST ) ( + 1 LOVE For Razz )
> 
> 2\. After coming downstairs and being questioned by the skeletons, the Antagonist should...
> 
> a. Stick with Sans ( -39 LOVE, + 29 JEALOUSY, - 49 TRUST, +2 OBSESSION, +3 POSSESSION, + Smut ) ( - 1 LOVE for Mutt, Stretch and Blackberry)  
> b. Stick with Stretch ( - 1 LOVE, +39 JEALOUSY, - 2 TRUST, +39 OBSESSION, +49 POSSESSION, + Smutt ) ( -19 LOVE for Mutt, Blackberry and Sans)  
> c. Stick with Blackberry ( - 9 LOBE, + 7 JEALOUSY, -4 TRUST, + 8 OBSESSION, +10 POSSESSION ) ( - 1 LOVE for Stretch, Hickory and Sans ) 
> 
> 3\. After being approached by Razz, the Antagonist should...
> 
> a. Try to seduce him ( -39 LOVE, - 29 TRUST, + 49 POSSESSION, + 21 OBSESSION, + Smut ) ( +9 LOVE for Mutt )  
> b. Use "Precious tears" On him ( + 5 LOVE )  
> c. Apologize and try to get on the same page as him ( + 2 LOVE, + 3 TRUST, + 8 OBEDIENCE ) ( +3 LOVE, + 7 TRUST for Mutt )
> 
> ((Remember, the system is only right. No matter what you choose, the system will make it be bad either way. Doesn't mean you can't try to make the best choice, to get the best endings!~ Try to save the Antagonist, or destroy her!~))

** _Chapter 14: Funny drinks, Day 7, morning_ **

The next morning, (Y/n) woke up feeling a little bit better than yesterday. She looked up, only to see that she was covered in a jacket. It looked similar to the Jacket Red sometimes wears, but it was much bigger than his. Who else wore jackets that smelled like they hadn't been washed for years? Well, Mutt seemed to have a similar one, right? Maybe he covered her in his jacket? But why would he do that? He seemed to dislike her yesterday. She really couldn't understand him. Both in the past world and in this world, he seemed to be so weird. So weird that she couldn't help wondering what was wrong with him.

She got up from the couch, stretching a little bit, before picking up her pillow and blanket, while putting on the jacket. She needed to find Mutt and give it back to him. The Jacket was pretty heavy, so carrying it while wearing it was the best option. 

She began walking towards her room, a yawn escaping her. She honestly was tired. She wanted to sleep more, but she couldn't waste such an important time. Besides, she promised to talk to Stretch. She needed to make sure they are okay, otherwise, he could really become a problem later on in the game. 

Only thinking about how stupid she was, was making her gain a headache. How could she act like such a child? She wasn't new to sexual harassment. Many people weren't. It was just part of life. Besides, he was a child. He was young and could be easily controlled. It was clear that he just needed her to give him a little attention and he would become a loyal puppy to her. She knew his type too well. The usual 'nice guy' type.

A soft chuckle escaped her mouth as she thought about it, opening the door to her room, only to find Solaris sitting on the bed, turning his head to look at her, clearly angry. The moment he noticed the jacket on her back, it was like he started to see everything in red. She was confused about why he was getting so angry.

"WHAT THE HELL, (Y/N)?! I WAS FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Well, okay, that seems to be something somewhat normal. He was worried about her. She could understand that as he was her ally, but what she couldn't understand was why he was getting so angry with her. "I'm fine, so don't worry" That seemed to anger him even more "Oh FOR SURE! I SEE YOU HAD SOMEONE PROTECTING YOU, MH?!" Why did he need to yell? Did he want to get the whole house here? oh, wait, most of the people didn't care about yelling. She could be brutally murdered here and no one would even lift a finger. 

"I don't know what you mean," She said, rolling her eyes. If he was so worried about her, why didn't he try to search for her? If he would have, he would have seen that she only slept on the couch. "THE JACKET, (Y/N). DID YOU SLEEP WITH MUTT?!" Well, at least she found out who's jacket it was. "Of course not. Why would I ever want to sleep with him? He looks like he hadn't seen a shower in years. His clothes smell even worse" Before he could keep his yelling, she interrupted, explaining to him what had happened "Look, I just felt like you needed space, so I went downstairs and slept there. I woke up and found this jacket. It's pretty cold in the morning, so I put it own before I would have gone to search for the owner. Thanks for telling me who owns it. It will make my trip to give him the jacket shorter." 

The two of them stayed quiet for a second. They looked at one another for a few seconds, before she let out a sigh. This was going nowhere. what was wrong with him? He seemed to different before he ate the food. This only proved it further that the culprit of it all was none other than the food.

"Give it here.." after a while, said Solaris. She looked up at him, before smiling and nodding her head. Well, it was easier for her if he would take it to Mutt instead of her. She didn't have the time or energy to do that herself. She was thankful for the little help that she was getting. "Sure thing. That would be great," she said, throwing her pillow and blanket on the bed, and taking off the jacket. "Thanks again. Oh and, could you not eat breakfast today?" He looked confused, before nodding. "Sure..? I guess. It's not that good anyway" He said, grabbing the jacket and heading out of the room, but not before saying "Take a shower. You stink of Mutt"

What was that supposed to mean? Did she smell so bad that a dog smelt better? Well, she was going to take a shower, either way, he didn't need to tell her, but she was thankful nonetheless. It showed that he cared about her at least a little bit. And she was going to use that care that he has for her until he will hate her.

"Okay, let's get to the bathroom and dressed," She said, grabbing white denim pants, a simple t-shirt, and some sneakers. When she did that, she headed to the bathroom to get herself fixed. When she was finally fixed up, she smiled to herself, exiting the bathroom and being ready to go to Stretch's room.

She went to his room, that was next to her own, before knocking on his door. She waited for a second before the door opened, a tired Stretch on the otherwise. When he saw that it was her standing there, he straightened himself up, trying to look less tired, but failed horribly. She let out a sigh, well, what did she expect from him?

"good morning Stretch. Can I come inside?" He nodded franticly, before moving away from the door, so she could enter. The moment she did, she frowned. It was disgusting just like she expected. And it smelled of honey and sweat. Well, she didn't expect much, but it was much worse than in her imagination. She was going to ask if she could sit on the bed, but after seeing a few droplets of unknown substances on there, she decided that standing near the door was the best.

He looked nervous. Even more nervous than when she caught Sans with her jumper. Well, she didn't catch him, and she acted like she didn't know, but he still looked like he was going to sweat up an ocean. 

Stretch was visibly sweating, it clearly falls on the floor, as he waited for her to begin talking or do anything else. Well, no point in stalling anymore. "Stretch, I would like to apologize for how I had been acting the past week. For absolutely no reason, I've been avoiding you and treating you like a nuisance" She said, as he began speaking, trying to say something about her being wrong, but she looked sternly at him, before continuing "Shut up. I'm not done... Now, as I was saying, I was in the wrong and I wanted to make sure that you understand that I don't have anything against you. I actually would love to hang out with you and get to know you. The past week has been very hard on me. Getting used to this new place and new people. It's a whole new life for me, and I'm trying to take my life in my hand. I hope that you understand and that you will help me in succeeding in such a task" she said, finally looking at him, giving him a nod that said that he could already speak. 

After a second of waiting for her to speak, Stretch started to talk. "... It's cool. Don't worry about it. I was kind of an ass anyway..." He said, scratching his neck, looking away from her. "... And are you serious?" He asked, after another second of silence. She was a little bit confused. On which part was he confused? "On what?" She asked, not stalling at all. "... Geez, well... you know... um... about wanting to get to know me and all that...?" From that answer, it was clear that he was a kid. He didn't have any experience with anything at all, and it was a little bit pathetic, but she wasn't going to say anything. 

"Of course, I mean it. I don't say things lightly. I wish that we would start from scratch. I really believe you are a good kid" She said, seeing him frowning, before nodding. She nodded too, turning to the door, and putting her hand on the handle to open it. "Well, I'm happy we had this talk then."

She exited the room and he was about to close the door behind, but an idea got into her head, so she stopped him from closing it. He looked down at her, confused "...what?" He asked, still frowning. "Well, would you want to hang out then?"

An awkward silence overtook them, as he tried to understand what she just said. "...You mean right now?" she nodded, as he asked. "I mean... why? Do you want to eat breakfast together..?" She shook her head. She was NOT going to eat the food until her theory is disproven. "Oh, no. Eating breakfast would be spending time with everyone. I wanted to spend time with you. Only us both. Nothing special. Maybe if you are free, we could hang around the house, get to know each other. Know what we like, what we dislike. And things like that" It looked like he was considering it for a second. Her answer was when he came out of the room, and walking closer to her, but not before closing the door.

"...I'll just follow you around and we can chat while I do that..." He said as she nodded her head. It seemed that that was the best that she was going to get, but she was happy even with this little. It was better than nothing at all.

**_~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

When she actually came to him, he was surprised. With how she was treating him before, he thought that she was just saying it to get him to stop harassing her. So when she came in his room, the room was a mess. The look on her face showed that she wasn't all that pleased either. He couldn't blame her. He himself found the mess disgusting.

The talk was short but meaningful. He felt warm inside but at the same a little offended. Did she really just saw him as a child? Well, it was better than being seen as a predator or someone who would hurt her. Besides, he could prove to her that he was much better than she could ever imagine.

When she offered to allow him to follow her around, he was confused and surprised, but happy nonetheless. When she said she wanted to try to hang out with him, he thought she was lying. This proved she wasn't. He was a little confused about why she didn't want to eat breakfast when she always did, but it seemed that she wasn't up for it today. He didn't care too much. He could spend time with her. Maybe even manage to catch a glimpse of her body again or even touch her skin. He wasn't going to let this day go to waste at all.

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: -17 )  
(TRUST: -71 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 35 )  
(Possessiveness: - 32 )  
(Obsessiveness: -28 )  
(Jealousy: - 28 )  
(Danger levels: 95 )  
(Mental stability: 20 )  
(Sanity: 37 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
_(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***ISN'T GOING TO LET THIS OPPORTUNITY GO TO WASTE**

**_***TIMESKIP*** DAY 7, DAY_ **

While (y/n) and Stretch were walking, before settling down on the couch to talk, someone joined them on the couch. It was Patch. She was surprised to see him but welcomed him with open arms. Not literally.

"Oh, hey Patch" He nodded, greeting both of them "Hey, both of you too. So, what are you up to?" Stretch completely ignored him, as (Y/n) answered him "Mh, nothing much. Just chatting. What about you? did you want to watch TV? We could move" She said, as Patch shook his head "Oh, no, no, don't worry. It's completely fine. Anyways, you seemed to have fun, so I wanted to join. You wouldn't mind, right?" She shook her head. When Stretch was about to say that yes, he did mind, she gave him a stern look, that seemed to quiet him down. "As I said, we don't mind at all!~ So, tell me, what are your most embarrassing failed date stories?"

**_~~~PATCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

The truth was, Blackberry was worried for why (Y/n) was not down for breakfast, that was why he was sent out. He would have never thought that she was hanging out with Stretch. Blackberry seemed to be hurt, as he never ended up joining.

He should have left, but the conversation had started to actually get interesting, especially with how Stretch was getting flustered while listening to (Y/n) story. Maybe all of them were wrong about Stretch and (Y/n)? They both seemed nice now.. Or maybe they were nice now because they were so similar to one a other?

10\. **PATCH** ' The Loyal pet ' _(LOVE: -4 )  
(TRUST: - 21 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 42 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 99 )  
(Danger levels: 93 )  
(Mental stability: 88 )  
(Sanity: 79 )  
(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'4_  
_(Yandere type: Restraints type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS CHARACTER MIGHT SEEM COLD AT FIRST, BUT IN REALITY, THEY GET HEAVILY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVERS! IF YOU MANAGED TO CATCH THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL MOST LIKELY TEAM UP WITH SOMEONE TO GET THEIR LOVED ONE AS FAR AWAY FROM THEIR CURRENT PLACE TO SOME PLACE WERE IT COULD ONLY BE THEM THREE ||** _

  
***FINDS YOUR CONVERSATION FUNNY**

**_~~~STERTCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

He didn't want Patch to join. The two where having a good time without him. But she seemed to want Patch to join. And the look that she gave him. Well, he didn't want to anger her. For some reason, that look frightened him. He might be crazy, but it looked like it was telling him that if he even dared to think about doing something wrong, she was going to hurt him. Very, very badly. It excited him beyond comprehension. 

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: -11 )  
(TRUST: -67 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 17 )  
(Possessiveness: - 31 )  
(Obsessiveness: -18 )  
(Jealousy: - 30 )  
(Danger levels: 99 )  
(Mental stability: 19 )  
(Sanity: 35 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
_(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***FINDS YOUR AGGRESSIVE LOOK ATTRACTIVE**

**_***TIMESKIP*** DAY 7, EVENING_ **

After saying goodbye to Patch, (Y/n) saw that it was evening. This was the time that she would always work out. She looked at Stretch, before thinking for a second. Well, did she really care if he watched her or not? It would be like a gym. She was used to people watching her work out.

"I'm going to work out now. Want to come along?" She asked, getting a confused expression from him, but he ended up nodding in the end. She quickly went to change her outfit so she would be more comfortable with herself, before heading into the gym with him. 

She offered him to work out with her, but he refused, saying that he would rather just chill and watch her. She didn't have a problem with that as she started her work out.

An hour or so later, Stretch excused himself. Of course, he must have been bored, so she let him off. When she was done with her work out, she was confused on why her towel was not there anymore. Sighing annoyingly, she decided to just go and take a shower. 

**_~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

He needed to control himself. He needed to control himself! But how could he when he was looking at her like that? Her working out, looking so sensual in those clothes that showed so much skin. 

What really made it hard for him though was the smell. The intoxicating smell of her scent being so strong while she was working out. He could already feel his magic manifesting and he needed to be careful. He needed to go to his room and take care of this problem, or else things will start to get messy. He gained so much this day, he didn't want to mess it up.

After watching her for a little bit more, and grabbing the towel she wiped most of her sweat off with, he excused himself and ran back to his room, holding the towel close to himself, breathing in as much as possible of her scent.

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: -11 )  
(TRUST: -67 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 17 )  
(Possessiveness: - 31 )  
(Obsessiveness: -18 )  
(Jealousy: - 30 )  
(Danger levels: 99 )  
(Mental stability: 19 )  
(Sanity: 35 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
_(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF YOUR SMELL**

**_***TIMESKIP*** DAY 7, NIGHT_ **

After night came, and everyone fell asleep, there wasn't much else to do, but to go out, right? Well, she did that. With almost no penny in her pockets, she grabbed her jacket and headed out of the house. So what if she was going to spend her last money on alcohol? She missed it and besides, she needed to unwind or else she was going to lose her mind.

She went to the only bar she knew, Grillby's. She arrived there, before being surprised to find a purple spider monster there instead of Grillby. But she ignored it completely, before heading to the counter and ordering her drink.

Just like Grillby, the spider monster didn't say anything, just took her money and prepared her drink. (Y/n) was spacing out, thinking about what she was going to do next before the spider monster brought her a drink. She gave a quick thanks to the woman before drinking it. She would have wanted to get another drink, but she couldn't afford anything. Oh well. This was better than nothing.

While slowly sipping her drink, she was starting to get warm. What was going on? Was it always so warm? And why was things starting to get slightly blurry? While she was confused, someone came up to her, helping her up and beginning to drag her out of the bar. She tried to fight back, hitting, kicking and so, but it was hard when she was feeling so warm inside. 

_**~~~PEPPER'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

She didn't care. This wasn't her problem at all. Mutt came. Gave her money. Requested the human to be drugged and then dragged the human away. She didn't care what happened to the human. Humans were disgusting creatures. She wasn't going to care for what this one human was going to do. Even if she was going to be taken care of, killed, or raped, she didn't care. 

So why did her chest beat so hard when she saw the human being dragged away?

_**UPDATED** _

__

_**RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST** _

**(UNDERSWAP MUFFET) PEPPER '** The silent bartender '  _(LOVE: -57 )  
(TRUST: -91 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 45 )  
(Possessiveness: - 92 )  
(Obsessiveness: -88 )  
(Jealousy: - 98 )  
(Danger levels: 25 )  
(Mental stability: 90 )  
(Sanity: 67 )  
(Dere type: Kuudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 5'3_  
_(Yandere type: Reserved Yandere_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DOESN'T OPEN UP TO EVERYONE! THEY ARE A YANDERE TYPE THAT PEOPLE USUALLY TRY TO AVOID AS GETTING THEM TO BEHAVE IS HARD NOT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT THEM. THEY ARE VERY GOOD PROTECTORS AND THEY PUT THEIR LOVED ONE'S SAFETY BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE. STALKING, THING TAKING AND KIDNAPPING IS A MUST FOR THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***SHE'S SLIGHTLY GUILTY FOR WHAT SHE HAS DONE.**

_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just move on? Why couldn't he just let this all go? But he wanted her. He really wanted her. He wanted her so bad! The more time she spent with everyone else, the crazier he was feeling. He knew he shouldn't be feeling all of this, but he couldn't help it. He needed her. He needed her to the point of it driving him inside. He wanted her to completely destroy his body. To make a mess out of him. He wanted her to take him by force, never stopping no matter how much he begged her to stop. And then, after she would be done, leaving him a mess. He wanted it more than she could imagine. He was already a mess inside, all he wanted was for her to treat him like the mess that he was.

→😱🍋😱←

_'you fucking whore' she would say growling. She would look with disgust on her face at him while holding her cum covered jumper. He would feel scared. She was bigger than him. She was stronger than him. If she wanted to use him, he wouldn't be able to do anything. Just whimper and give into it._

He pulled his pants down. He had no underwear on. He never did. What if she would get angry and did do something to him? He wouldn't want her to get even angrier by the need to pull his underwear off. He grabbed the jumper that was close to him. The jumper was big enough for him to be able to stick his cock inside of the fabric and still have his skull stuck close to the fabric, being able to smell (y/n) to this point. How happy he was that monsters had a very good sense of smell.

_'it's your fault for what is going to happen to you' she said, clearly getting angrier, as she threw her jumper to the side. She would unzip her jeans, not even bothering to take them fully off, as he wasn't worthy to see her body, even if he already did. He needed to be punished. Because of the fear that he was going through, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything at all. That's why he simply stayed there, helpless and ready to take whatever she threw at him._

He was sick. So fucking sick. Why? Why was the only way for him to cum is by imagining to be taken by force by her? To be used and abused? He knows he wouldn't like it, so why did he like to imagine it happening? What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be thinking right now. He should just focus on masturbating. 

_She walked over to him, grabbing him by the arms and slamming him into the wall, before throwing him into the bed, leaving him disoriented and in pain. While he was like that, she climbed on top, taking her cock out, before demanding for him to create something for her to put her cock into. He didn't do anything at the beginning, but after she began yelling, and slapped him a few times, slamming his skull into the wall too, he couldn't help but do as she's told, creating an asshole for her to stick her cock into._

Along as he was deep in his daydream, he created an asshole. For now, he could only stick his fingers in, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more... Maybe... Maybe he could get something that she owns that is harder? Something that he could stick inside, imagining it as it is her cock. He knew that she would feel much better inside, but he was losing his mind. He needed her. Anything of hers. Be it her fingers... Tongue... Her cock... The more he thought, the more drool was pooling up inside of his mind, as some of it started to drip from the sides of him. He hadn't even started to masturbate for long and he was already acting like a bitch in heat...

_Trying to cover himself and his shame, which was already leaking precum and she didn't even do anything, well, she didn't take it too well. She snatched the sheets off him, shoved his uppermost shoulder down so his face is smashed into the pillow, and brought her knees down between his legs, spreading them to force him apart. He could only whimper as she would work her way through him. He didn't want this. So why did it feel so good already? She wasn't even doing anything just yet... Why was he such a whore? She used the hand that isn't controlling his spine to locate his tight asshole in the dark as he began to struggle and scream. With one of her hands, she grabbed his skull and slammed it to the wall again, making him stop. He didn't want this, so why couldn't he at least fight for his own dignity? He finally realizes what she wanted to do when he feels the harsh pain of fingers going inside of him without any preparation. The pain was horrible, so why was his cock twitching so much? why did he want this so much? And why was she moving so slow? Did he need to anger her more for her to move further..?_

The pain of sticking his fingers in without lubing his hole up slightly woke him up from his daydream... But he liked it so much. He wanted her fingers to go inside of him... Not care to lube him up. Not care about his personal feelings. Just take him mercilessly, teaching him what happens to perverts while marking him as her own. 

_It was clear that he needed to be more provocative for her to finally take him. He started to struggle again, trying to shield his asshole, but she glared at him, this time spitting on him, before ramming her cock up his asshole with the other hand. He screamed at that, being unable to stop the mix of pleasure and pain. It hurt but it was so good. Yes, this was it. He was a little bitch in heat and she needed to fuck him. To fuck him like the bitch that he was. To mark him as her own. His asshole spasms as she assrapes him, squeezing her cock nicely. The frown on her face is replaced by a face of pleasure. A pleasure that his tight asshole was giving her. His. Not Blackberry's. Not Solaris'. Not Boss'. Not Green's. His. He was taking her cock inside of him. He was tightly having her inside. She was rearranging his nonexistent guts. Not theirs. He wanted to film this moment and show everyone that it was him who was worthy of her. Not them. It was him who was getting her deep inside of him... It was going to be him who's going to have her cum inside of him. Not any of them... His below average, but girthy cock was twitching like crazy of the pleasure her raping him was putting him through. He wanted to cum, he wanted to cum so much. But... But would she allow it? For him to cum before her? He needed to wait. No, he needed to be a good boy for her to cum inside. A good boy that she could fuck again. His still-tight ass kept her load inside of him the moment she came. It was great. She made him his. She claimed him as her own. Even if she was so violent, she claimed him. Him and not Blackberry. Solaris. Hickory. Boss. Green or anyone else who was trying to take his (Y/n) away. She claimed him and not them._  
  


... He came. He looked at the jumper, before looking away, pulling the jumper even closer. How pathetic was he? She would never claim him. She would rather claim someone who was strong... who knew what they wanted... not someone like him...

→😱🍋😱←

He dropped the jumper, dropping down on the bed too, before beginning to sob softly, Why was he such a weirdo? Why couldn't he be normal like everyone else? Why? W _hy? Why?_

**(UNDERTALE SANS) SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 46 )_  
_(TRUST: -91 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 16 )_  
_(Possessiveness: - 37 )_  
_(Obsessiveness: 2 )_  
_(Jealousy: - 7 )_  
_(Danger levels: 69 )_  
_(Mental stability: 28 )_  
_(Sanity: 40 )_  
_(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 5'_  
_(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***PLEASE, JUST CLAIM HIM. HE'LL DO EVERYTHING. CLAIM HIM.**

_**~~~PAYTON'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

It all started when she came to (Y/n)'s room in search of her but found no one. She was about to leave, but for some reason, she found herself a little bit curious about her room. She closed the door behind her as much as possible.

While walking around, she found... something. A simple pencil. All bitten down and she could have sworn she could still see some saliva on there from before. That was disgusting. So why was she reaching for the pencil? Everything was fine. She just liked the pencil, right?

She looked around for a second, before slowly putting it into her own mouth, licking the bite marks, bitting down on some of them too. She was so lonely... (Y/n) never hangs out anymore with her. So... this is normal. She's just lonely.

She laid down on her bed, the smell of (Y/n)'s sweat still there. The days were so warm and she still had heavy blankets... Of course, she was sweating. It felt like (Y/n) was here.

→😱🍋😱←

Bitting down on the pencil, while laying on top of (Y/n) blankets, being intoxicated by the smell of the girl. She didn't even feel when she had slipt a hand in her panties, beginning to rub her folds.

This was wrong. But she was so lonely... No one filled her up like (Y/n). She wanted her. Why couldn't (Y/n) pay attention to her again? They had so much fun before the skeletons...

_'hey babe... having fun?~' a teasing tone came from the door frame as Payton looked up, to find (Y/n) there, with on a towel on. Seeing how Payton was, the other just chuckled before closing the door behind and climbing on the bed._

This was normal. She was just lonely. She just wanted to feel her again... Even in her mouth would be good enough... She could pleasure (Y/n) as much as possible. 

_'you were so lonely without me, weren't you gumdrop..?~ Don't worry, mommy will take care of you' (Y/n) would say, removing Payton's fingers, putting in her own. But that wasn't all that (Y/n) would do. The fingers in her cunt were simply one of the many things (Y/n) would do. The moment that (y/n) would position herself, she would take a moment to gaze deeply into Payton's eyes. She would find the intense look of love from her beloved mommy disconcerting, and her eyes would flick downward after a moment, before (Y/n) would come closer, placing a soft kiss on her jaw. Payton would blush furiously from the soft kiss and the insense gaze that (Y/n) still had on her face. (Y/n) would extend a feminine hand and graze her fingertips along the line of Payton's cheekbone, with her free hand. Then, (Y/n) would gently raise her pretty chin and kiss her right on her lips. Her mouth would accept (Y/n) with devotion, matching itself carefully to (Y/n)'s lips and tongue. She would press herself against (Y/n), her warmth wonderful against (y/n) now naked soft breasts. When she finally broke the kiss, she ran her tongue rapturously across her moistened lips and then ran a finger across them as well, openly sexual look on her delicate face. "I love you, mommy," she says forthrightly._

It was unfair... She wanted her lips on her lips again. She wanted (Y/n) to kiss her, slowly, savoring her lips as she gently would finger her again. Why couldn't they go back to how they were before? It was unfair. Completely unfair.

_Payton's pretty little clit was barely visible and her lovely petals were quite inviting. It was clear that (Y/n) was enjoying her time playing with Payton. (Y/n) gently traced along with Payton's lovely petals with her outstretched fingers, strumming up and down the edges of her pussylips, then softly rubbing her fingers along the inner walls with a tender touch, starting slow but gradually increasing the speed of her movements. Such tender touches, it was making her lose her mind. It felt so good. Why did it feel so good when (Y/n) touched her?_

Payton had started to touch her lower bits. Oh, how she wanted those fingers to be (Y/n)'s and not her own. They were much longer than hers. Always so cold. And so soft. So gentle.

_While on hand was giving the attention Payton's pussy needed, the other was giving her breasts that attention. Her erect nipples pointed enticingly outwards. Payton whined a little bit she continued to massage them, playing with one of her cute nipples so that they become hard in between her fingers and thumb. She squeezed the tip of her nipples with her thumb and fingers and tweaked them in her fingertips, then dabbed her nipples with her thumb, flicking them in different directions. This whole interaction was making her wetter and wetter. (Y/n) Knew how much she loved it when (Y/n) would play with her nipples. Oh, so much.. she loved it so much, especially when she would put her warm tongue on them and bite softly...When (Y/n) firmly pulled her nipples, she gasped audibly, unable to contain herself at (y/n)'s relentless assault upon her areola. She loved it. The abuse you were giving to her nipples while being so gentle with her lower ladybits. This was what she wanted such stimulation... When (Y/n) put her mouth on her breasts to nibble on her nipples, Payton bit her lip, desperately trying to hide her arousal at her stimulated nipples. But it was useless, as she felt (Y/n) smirk while still playing with her pussy. (Y/n) knew how crazy she was driving her. She knew that's why she was doing all of this. When (Y/n) finally stopped, she shakes uncontrollably, excited at what (Y/n) was going to do next. Eat her out? Ask Payton to finger her? Make Payton eat her out... Suck her off... They make Payton drink the cum? To beg to get more..?_  
  


→😱🍋😱←

A little bit more and she had finished. When she did, she got up, before smearing her cum all over the sheets, getting up, putting the pencil back on the table, before hurrying to get out of the room. She didn't want to be here when everyone else was going to start coming back and find what she did.

_**~~~BACK TO MUTT~~~** _

This... This was insane. He should be doing this. He promised himself that he'll bring her for Razz. So Razz and (Y/n) could be together. So they would be happy and he could watch them. He was never in the equation. That's why he shouldn't try to put himself into it. He didn't fit into it, no matter how much he would like to change that. 

But.. but she sure knew how to excite a skeleton... Maybe he could indulge himself. Just... Just a little bit. He wouldn't need to go in fully... Just enough to get off. Then he could bring her to Razz and everything would be fine. Razz will understand. He always does. He will understand this time too.

→😱🍋😱←

He turned over to see that (Y/n) was already taking off her clothes. Of course, she was. She was hot. burning up from the aphrodisiac that he slipped into her drink... Well, it would only be fair if he would make her feel better. It was him who made her like this... It would only be fair if he helped her.

He watched as she took off her clothes. Her chest was... Well, he wanted to lick her all over. The fact that she was starting to sweat was making him want to do that even more. She looked delicious. She would taste as delicious too. He was sure about it... Now, he just needed to go and do some taste testing..

He stopped for a second, to see her taking off her pants. He stared down to her, before his eyes reached her crotch. Was that...? But he was sure that she was a woman. Well, not that he believed that transgendered people were not real women or men, depending on what they transitioned into. But he needed to know for sure.

He came closer and did the only thing he knew that would prove to him if she's transgender or not. He grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it... They were soft. Clearly not silicone. So, did that mean she was born a woman..? His thoughts were interrupted by her hitting him with her elbow, before throwing him to the group, and beginning to yell "The fuck are you doing, you piece of shit?! Who allowed you to touch me with those disgusting hands...?!" He was honestly surprised by how strong her hit was. Now that he was on the group, he noticed how toned her body was. Did she work out?

"I..I just wanted to know if yer transgendered or not..." He eventually said, looking away. He was too embarrassed to admit it. She looked confused, before looking down at her crotch and saying. She pulled her cock out, showing it off "This baby right here is as real as it gets. But I have my lady bits too. I'm a herm. Or whatever." How didn't she feel shame to pull her cock out like this? Sure, she was under the influence of the aphrodisiac, but still...

Her cock looked so lonely over there. Like it needed a good sucking. He could suck her off. Milk her just right... Would she praise him if he did a good job? Would she hit him again if he did a bad job? He could find out only if he tried.

He crawled on all four, slowly inching closer before he was so close to the cock that was out. His tongue had already formed, a dark shade of red, as he was about to lick the top, but got stopped by a slap as she inched away from him, frowning at him. He touched his cheekbone, feeling the sting of her hit. It felt nice... But he really wanted her cock in his mouth. It was much bigger than anything else he had ever had in his life.

"You dirty fucker... Coming at me, trying to suck my cock without even earning your right to do that. Disgusting" Yeah... he was pretty disgusting. He could agree with that. He wanted her cock. It looked so well taken care of, and he really just wanted the best for her. Besides.. She needed release, didn't she? He could give it to her. She should just close her eyes and imagine that he is someone else.

He inched close to her again, trying to do the same thing as he did before, the same thing happening again "What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you try to suck every cock you see? You know what, fuck it. If you can handle a beating, then I'll let you suck my cock. You have no idea how pent up I am. I need to put all that anger somewhere" Her throw turned into a smirk as she said that. Mutt stared at her, feeling his own cock appear, twitching. This was exciting... Not only was he going to get to suck her cock and also her play into his fetish. He wanted this so much, she had no idea.

(Y/n) got things started with an open-handed slap across the face. She already slapped him three times, but no matter how much she did it, it still felt nice. But she could do much more. Like, jump on his ribs, bite his cock, stick her fingers in his eye sockets. She could do as much damage as she while he stripped, her stiffening cock rose, revealing her pussy and giving a better view to her balls. She was getting excited about this. She was.. getting excited by this..? Some drool was piling up in his mouth, as it began to spill. She looked clearly disgusted by that but he didn't care. She was turned on by this. Was she a freak like him? Did she enjoy hurting others? Was she that kind of person?... He was lucky. So fucking lucky. How did he get someone like (Y/n) as his brother's partner? Well, they weren't partners yet, but he'll make sure it happens...

(Y/n) told him he had ten seconds to get naked. He stared at her for a second, before doing as she told. He had a blank expression on his face, but he was excited. He was very excited. What was she going to do? Hopefully, something from what he had been fantasizing.. But what would she think about his cock? Would she make fun of it? Would she pull it and compare it to her own, saying how pathetic he was? Maybe to show how superior she was with her cock, he would be 'forced' to worship her cock? Lick until his jaw couldn't anymore. Hit him when he wouldn't do what she wanted?

While he stripped, her stiffening cock rose, revealing her pussy and giving a better view to her balls. She was getting excited about this. She was.. getting excited by this..? Some drool was piling up in his mouth, as it began to spill. She looked clearly disgusted by that but he didn't care. She was turned on by this. Was she a freak like him? Did she enjoy hurting others? Was she that kind of person?... He was lucky. So fucking lucky. How did he get someone like (Y/n) as his brother's partner? Well, they weren't partners yet, but he'll make sure it happens...

When he was done, he noticed that she sat down on the couch. He stood there before her, hiding nothing. He had his cock formed, and his asshole too. He wasn't sure why, but it came along too. He stood there before her, his eyesockets being drawn towards her cock. If only she would let him get closer, then he could make sure that she won't regret it... He'll make her so pleased, that she'll be unable to say a word. Then she will praise him. Tell him what a good boy he was. And listen to his request to be with his brother. Of course, that would be how things would go.

She looked down at his cock, trying to keep a laugh in. A blush began to appear on his face. He knew it. She found his cock compared to her bad... She shouldn't keep her thoughts to herself. She should tell him everything... Being honest was a very important thing. If only she would be more honest... 

He was about to say something but went quiet when she began speaking. He wouldn't dare say something while she was speaking. That's not how a good mutt acted. "On my lap, now." When she said that, his blush darkened. D-did she wants him to...? He didn't expect to go that far, but he couldn't just say no... Besides, he s-should fix that problem that rose up... It would only be fair...

He was about to do as she said, but she added one fact, to make it clearer for him. "Ass up, slut" Oh? was he wrong? But what was she planning on doing? W-well, he wasn't in any position to decline her. He walked over to her, laying on top of her, his ass up in the air for her. He could feel her cock slightly rubbing against his cock. His breathing started to get a little bit more hitched. Oh no... Would he be able to keep himself from cumming before her? She wasn't doing anything too much and he was already leaking precum on her lap.

(Y/N) stared at the obedient Mutt who was laying on her lap and ran her soft hand across his cute buttocks, enjoying the way he tensed up reflexively at the extreme vulnerability of his position. What was she going to do? Stick a finger or two or maybe her whole fist inside of him..? He was more of a bone-breaking person, as most of his partners were pretty violent. They never tried any other plays besides breaking his bones and taking him by force. He liked it, he couldn't say anything, but still. He wouldn't mind... trying other plays too. A little more gentle ones, or other ones in general. As much as he loved the pain of having his bones broken and being entered by force, he would like to try something else as it gets boring. His hole was also pretty loose by this point, because of all the forced entrance, so it doesn't hurt as much as it did before and he doesn't like that too much. He tried to bring that topic up with some of his lovers, but they never really considered his thoughts and just moved on... He's a big member of the BDSM community, but lately, he had been thinking that his lovers aren't... They don't even give him aftercare when he enters subspace or has a sub drop... He wouldn't want to think like this, but maybe they are just using him to abuse him and put their anger somewhere? That would make sense, wouldn't it?

He felt the change in her posture as she brought her hand back. He couldn't help himself from wriggling for just a moment before her palm as she smacked them against his ass. He was surprised. He didn't expect that. He actually hasn't been spanked before. He never thought it would feel this nice... 

"This one is for being such a disgusting whore," She said, coming closer to him. The way she whispered those words, it made it so sensual. The way she was caressing his ass just after the hard spank, it made it so much different from what he was used to... So much different. The second spank came, harder than the other one, as she whispered next. "This one is for watching me sleep.." So she knew... But if she knew, why didn't she say anything... Oh... Oh, she loved to tease everyone so much...such a good... such a good...~... The third hit came, as he pushed his head into the pillow. He was drooling. He wanted to hide that face. What would she think if she saw him drooling..? Mh... Would she spank him harder..? "And this one is for drugging me... you horny bitch. Wanting to get fucked by me, mh? Well, only good boys get that and you aren't a good boy" He was a good boy though!... He could be a good boy... He never tried to play like a good boy, but he could be her good boy if she wanted him to be. She just had to say the word and he was going to become whatever she wanted him to be. He was always like that when it came to his lovers. Always doing everything to please them...

The more she spanked him, the more his cock twitched. He was whining in the pillow, trying to say that he was a good boy. That he deserved to be played with. But she just laughed at him, returning to the spanking. Of course, he accepted it all, moaning along the way when his ass as starting to get numb from the pain. After a few more rounds, (Y/n) was finally done. She pushed her head closer to his spine, before licking it and placing soft kissed. One of her hands was massaging his sore ass. It was nice... so nice. She was being so rough before and now she was being so gentle. It was nice... Equal pain being paid with equal affection. That's how a BDSM relationship should work... There should be caring involved in the sub from the dom. The two were just starting and she was already much better than his other partners... It was so unfair that he was stuck with people who didn't know anything about BDSM...  
  


"Aww, is my little baby being whiny? come on, turn around, I'll give you a little treat~" she said it, before placing another kissing on his spine. The affection was intoxicating. He wanted more of it. He wanted to be completely engulfed by her affection, before being mistreated again. He turned around, wincing slightly when his ass touched a surface from how sour it still felt. He looked up at her, as she sat down, hunching over. He didn't dare try to be taller than her. After a second of nothing happening, he said "I-I'm a good boy.." She smirked at that, before nodding. "Is that so? You haven't proved that to me just yet.. but, I can always spoil a good little boy... Come on" As she said that, she warped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, kissing him. His sockets widened at that. What was she doing? A kiss...? why? Those were the thoughts running in his thoughts, before he shyly warped his arms around her too, deepening the kiss and letting her enter his mouth with her tongue. The deeper the kiss got, the tighter his grip on her became, as he slowly fell down on the couch, dragging her down with him. It seemed that she didn't care about that for that specific moment, as she was too busy enjoying the kiss.

As the two were kissing, one of Mutt's boney fingers slowly came closer to her bra, and unhooked it, before ripping her bra off. He expected her to yell at him, but she didn't. She broke the kiss, taking a deep breath, before moving to kiss his jawline, and then down his neck. She was kissing and licking him. You might think that he wouldn't feel anything because he was made only out of bone, but you would be wrong. He felt everything. He might even dare say, he felt it much more than other people with skin. One of his hands moved to her breasts, while the other to her hair, tangling his hand in it, to push her head deeper into his neck.

  
"Mh..? Want to play with my tits?" She said between licks. He nodded, feeling his face flushed further. How could he say that he wanted to? He couldn't. So, with a little bit of courage he gained from her being so sweet to him, he pulled her up a little bit, and loved his skull towards her nipple, before placing his tongue on top of it. He looked up at her, only to see that she had a pleased expression on her face. It seemed that the aphrodisiac was really taking it's toll now, she couldn't even fight back to him... He could suck and lick and nibble as much as he wanted as she couldn't say anything... He needed to make sure that she would remember this moment as something so pleasant, that she would want to come back to him when she would be not under the influence.

  
Mutt greedily leaned into (Y/n)'s chest, roughly pressing his boney teeth against her smooth skin before starting to plant a series of forceful kisses on her perky tits. A deep grunt drifts out from between (y/n)'s lips as she enthusiastically pushes out her chest in response. It was his fault that she was feeling so hot. He needed to take responsibility and let her use him as much as she wanted for her own pleasure. He shouldn't be selfish... Oh no, he shouldn't be selfish at all. He'll make her pleased, to the point of her praising him. He will do it, and nothing can be done about it. 

Sinking his fingers into the other (Y/n)'s exposed breast, Mutt started to roughly fondle and grope (Y/n)'s soft tits. With a sensual gasp, (Y/n) eagerly pushed her chest out, like she was giving Mutt permission to go on. It meant that he could try to move on a little bit. To try and actually lick and suck her nipple. she was giving him that permission that he needed so much and he wasn't going to disappoint. He was going to show her how much of a good boy he is, by making her cum over and over again, before licking her up, not wasting one little drop, because good boys don't waste precious cum.

Taking hold of Mutt's skull, (Y/n) eagerly guided Mutt's lips up closer to her nipple, before he greedily began to suck and kiss her nipple. Forcefully pressing his face into (y/n)'s perky breast, he roughly sucked, nibbled and kissed her nipple. If he had any fear of him not being good enough, the moan that she let out was enough confirmation. If that wasn't enough, her cock was starting to twitch more. It needed affection, didn't it? Well, he was a good boy. And good boys don't leave anything alone. He'll suck and lick and nibble her cock soon enough now that she allowed him...

While he was sucking roughly on one of her nipples, she let out a low grunt when he started to manhandle her other breast, before beginning to pinch and squeeze her nipple. She eagerly moaned at his touch, whispering a few words of pairs and encouragement to continue. Saying that his mouth and fingers were so nice. That she loved his cold bones on her breast, that she loved his magical tongue on her bud. Just like before, he felt intoxicated by her praise. All he wanted was to pleasure her with his mouth. And she was allowing him to do that. She was allowing him to pleasure her.

He played with her nipples and breasts for a little bit longer before he felt her precum slightly leaking out. He wanted to keep playing with her breasts, but he couldn't let her waste any more of her cum. He would be a bad boy if he would allow that to happen. With that, he came one more good lick, before pulling himself away, leaving a string of saliva behind. She seemingly had a satisfied look on her face.

He suddenly turned her around, pushing her to lay on the couch, as he came closer to her cock. He managed to get one lick, tasting her precum, before she grabbed his skull, and pulled it up. A confused look on Mutt's face appeared as he felt all his confidence from before crumbling down when he saw her frown. Was he doing something to not make her feel good? Was his tongue not as nice as he thought it was?

"You little shit think you are worthy of going down on my cock?" she asked, He looked up at her, like a kicked puppy, before averting his gaze back at her cock, letting some of his drool slip out, getting a chuckle out of her. "You cock hungry slut... Well, I guess I could let you satisfy your thirst, but we will do it _My_ way " she said, before throwing Mutt on the ground, as she sat down on the couch, spreading her legs wide enough for him to see her cock slightly standing, her balls and a little bit of her lady bits. She beckoned for him to come closer, and he did crawl closer to her. 

When he was close enough to smell the intoxicating smell of her arousal, he looked up at her, his eyes begging for her to give him the 'go on' sign. She just chuckled before saying "dig in, slut." That was all she needed to do before he began.

He stared at it like it was the most important thing for him. He moved his head closer, shyly giving it's length a few licks before getting his hand at the base of her cock, while his other hand was massaging her balls. With what started out with a few shy licks, it soon turned into him licking the head, seemingly all of his shyness disappearing after getting a better taste of her precum. Before fully taking it into his mouth, he pulled the cock out yet again, giving some affection to her shaft, while massaging her balls. When he found her to be wet enough, he was ready to finally take her in his mouth.

  
(Y/n) eagerly thrusted her half-hard cock past Mutt's teeth, letting out a desperate grunt as she greedily pumped her hips into his face. Groaning in delight, Mutt eagerly wraps his teeth around her big cock, eagerly licking and sucking her dick as he continues making muffled grunting noises. It tasted so good. Much better than anyone else he had before. She must have taken good care of her body, especially her cock if it tasted so delicious. Her nipples tasted wonderful too. It made sense now. If he wasn't careful, he might just get addicted to her taste. 

Eagerly wrapping his teeth around the throbbing cock in his mouth, Mutt quickly pushed his head forwards, greedily taking (y/n) big cock as deep down his magical throat as he possibly can. The moment he felt it go deeper than any cock has ever gone, he swore that his eyelights had turned into hearts for a split second... No, he really needed to be careful... But how could he ever be careful when she so greedily thrusted her hard dick deep down Mutt's throat, letting out a muffled groan as she enthusiastically received her blowjob. She tasted delicious, knew how to treat him, and now made him feel things he hadn't before. How could he not get addicted to her and her cock? He really wanted her inside now...

(Y/n) desperately bucked her hips into (y/n)'s face, letting out a low grunt as she eagerly fucked his throat. Mutt eagerly wrapped his teeth around her hard cock, letting out a very muffled grunt as he enthusiastically bobbed his head up and down. The fact that it was he who made her cock so hard, it made him proud. It was his mouth who did it, not someone else. It was him who was making her let out so many sounds. It was him who had her in his mouth. It was him who will have her delicious taste in his mouth... It was him who will be marked by her scent and not someone else. It made him more than just proud.

Mutt pulled his head back, letting out a desperate grunt as he started concentrating on sucking and kissing the head of (y/n)'s big cock. He slightly looked up at her, seeing her looking down on him. She had such a clouded look of lust on her face. Did she enjoy watching him there? on his knees, pleasuring her like the little slut that he was? Did she like her new cock sucker? She should start liking him because this is going to become a daily event... He won't let her get up from her bed if he won't get at least once her to cum. Keeping it all was unhealthy. It was good that he was so caring.

Running his boney fingers over (Y/n)'s large testicles, Mutt starts to stroke and cup them, letting out a deep groan as her big dick twitches in response. Did she like it when he played with her balls? Where are they feeling lonely? He didn't want that to happen. He pulled himself off her, before beginning to lick her balls. She seemed to bite her lip, trying to keep her moans inside of her. She shouldn't do that. Did it matter if everyone else will hear them? They should listen to how he could pleasure her. In a way, they could never, as anyone else in the house had as much experience as he had.

After a few more licks, be returned to loving her cock itself. As much as he loved her balls, he needed to love her cock too. He needed to get hooked on his skills. If only he would manage to show how good he was, she would have no choice but to want him to this every single morning. He could already imagine it, every single day, him coming to wake her up, by licking her cock and making her blow her load in his mouth.

It hadn't been a full minute, and his throat was already feeling lonely without her cock choking him down. Greedily sliding his head forwards, Mutt readily parts his teeth as he takes (Y/n) big cock deep down his throat. Grunting in delight, he eagerly drives her large dick as deep as possible into his own throat. Imagine being chocked by her cock every single day... It would be heaven. It truly would be heaven. Heaven that was possible.

Rapidly bobbing his head up and down, Mutt desperately wraps his teeth around her throbbing cock as he gives her an eager blowjob. A muffled groan bursts out from her mouth before she started thrusting her hard dick deep down Mutt's throat. She needed his throat too, right? No one else in the house would be willing to give their throat for her personal uses... No, no they wouldn't. But she could use him any moment she wanted. She could use him while she worked. While she ate, while she did the most mundane of tasks. She could use him all the time.

Drawing her hips back, she allowed her throbbing cock to slide out of Mutt's mouth, before shuffling about until her large balls were pressing against his teeth. He didn't need to be told a second time on what to do next. Eagerly darting his tongue out, Mutt greedily starts to lick and kiss her large balls, causing a low groan to drift out from between her lips. She needed him. It was clear. She was proving him how much pleasure he could give her. But... But why wasn't she cumming then? Most of his partners would have come a long time ago. She was hard, precum was leaking, but she wasn't cumming. Was he doing something wrong?

Pulling back, she slid her big cock free from Mutt's mouth, and with a deep grunt, she proceeds to slap the saliva-coated head against his face, before sliding her throbbing length down his throat again. He liked it. He liked that a lot. Would she slap him again with her cock? She knew exactly what to do to get him going. He wanted her so much, but she was being so difficult right now...

  
He wanted her inside so much. He wanted her to blow his mind out while taking him by force, but he couldn't get her inside just yet... So he had to take the next best thing. Reaching down between his legs, Mutt teased his fingers over the entrance to his hot asspussy, before letting out a desperate grunt as he pushes his digits deep inside. Why couldn't those fingers be her cock? She could be taking him right now, making him scream like the bitch in heat that he was. Why couldn't she just take him? He would do anything for her to take him right now. 

She looked down at him, letting out a chuckle, as she grabbed him by the neck and dragged him off her cock. A string of saliva followed he disappointed that he didn't get the chance to get her to cum at least once. He looked at her, a sad look on his face, his mouth still opened, as his tongue was lolled out.

"Aww, did the little cock sucker lost his lollipop? don't worry, you'll have a chance to suck it again... But you seem to really want something big and meaty inside of you, mh?" His breath hitched up when he heard her say that. This was it. She was going to fuck him into oblivion. She was going to make him her bitch. She was going to take him and ravage his ass as no one has ever.

"Y-yes... Something big... Meaty... And yours...." He said, his eyes getting clouded for a second, as he came closer to her cock again, kissing it. He wanted this cock inside of him... Why wasn't he getting it? He was a good boy, right? So, he should get his ass plowed into oblivion currently. 

"You are such a whore... I'll have fun breaking you~" She said, forcefully dragging him up on the couch, pushing him into the pillow, doggy style, as she chuckled looking down at his whole. He felt himself blush the moment she stuck one finger inside of him, as she whispered near his ear "I'll take you like a bitch in heat, you hear me? A whore like yourself doesn't deserve any lube or preparation, but I'm a good person. I'll lube you up with him precum, and prepare you, hehe, you better be glad" Not only she was going to take him, but also lube him up with her own precum? Was he in heaven? Has he really descended?

She soon pulled her finger out of his ass. He was confused and was about to ask what was wrong before he felt something... different against his entrance. It wasn't her cock, he knew that. But it was wet, slimy and so warm... And he could feel her face close up... W-was she going to eat him out!? Well, he didn't have the same problems as humans did, so he didn't need to worry about being clean, but he had never been eaten out before, especially anally. Analingus was something he had never thought about, but if she would like to do it, who was he to say no to her?

What Mutt never expected was how pleasant it actually was. Being eaten out anally was so pleasant, that he felt that he could come any moment. He had been holding it in for so long now, not wanting to cum before her, but it seemed that she had other plans for him. He couldn't keep going for much longer if she will keep going like this.

Withdrawing her tongue from Mutt's loose asshole, she started to roughly kiss and lick Mutt's small rump, before pressing forwards and violently thrusting her tongue into his wet back door once more. Mutt eagerly bucked his hips back in response, letting out a desperate groan as he pressed his round rear entrance against her lips. 

While she was eating his ass out, one of her arms warped around his own cock, beginning to play with it. Using Mutt's sticky precum as extra lubricant, she forcefully wrapped her fingers around his hard cock and aggressively jerked him off. Mutt bucked his hips out in response, letting out a delighted groan as he started enthusiastically imploring her to continue giving him a handjob. Being eaten out while also having his cock played with, so violently for that, he was losing his mind in the pleasure.

She pulled his cock, while some of her nails dug into it, making Mutt scream in nothing but pure bliss. This was what he wanted. This was what he wanted for so long but never got. He never knew that this was exactly what he wanted, but now that he was getting it, he knew exactly what he needed and wanted.

With a small backward thrust of his hips, Mutt pushed his rear end back into her face, before letting out a deep groan as he reached his climax. The average head of Mutt's cock swells up, and he feels his huge balls tightening as he starts to cum. As his huge balls tensed up, Mutt's salty cum shoots out all over the couch and her hand, slightly glowing. He actually came. He couldn't believe himself. He felt so embarrassed. He shouldn't have tried to control himself more, but he couldn't...

She pulled her tongue out of his asshole, laughing a little bit, before whipping her cum covered hand all over his skull. His eyes were half-lidded at that. He couldn't believe himself. He came before her. Would she stop right now because he was a bad boy? Would she not go through with rearranging his nonexistent guts? 

His worries were answered when he felt near his entrance yet another slimy yet hard object. A big, hard, and ready to rearrange his guts object, if he had to guess. The moment that he realized that it was her cock near his entrance, he almost wanted to start crying from how happy he was. She wasn't disgusted by him. She was going to fuck him. That's good. That's very good. He was worried. 

With a deep grunt, she lined her hard cock up to Mutt's wet asshole, before starting to roughly grind the head up and down over his rump. Mutt lets out a desperate groan, before eagerly thrusting his loose asshole out against her dick. She was teasing him, wasn't she? It was because he was being so desperate, but he wanted her inside. He wanted, no, he needed her inside. He could already imagine her cock in his loose hole and it felt amazing. 

Roughly grinding the head of her dick up and down over Mutt's rear entrance, he let out a desperate grunt at the thought of being taken whenever she felt like it. Mutt groaned in delight as he felt her cock stimulating his wet rear entrance, and desperately bucked his narrow hips out in response. Any second, she could enter him, she could make him hers, and the thought of that was making him hard again.

  
Mutt turned his head and looked at her, half-lidded eyes, drool dripping from his mouth and small pathetic begs were making him seductive to look at. Roughly pushing Mutt's small ass cheeks together, she forcefully pressed the head of her hard cock up against his rump, before violently pushing her hips forwards and starting to fuck the crevice that's formed. With a desperate groan, Mutt started eagerly bucking his ass into her crotch, desperately helping to sink her throbbing cock even deeper between his ass cheeks. He wanted her to cum. Inside of him. He wanted it, but she wouldn't want to enter him, just yet... She was hard enough, so why?

Forcefully pushing her big cock between the cheeks of Mutt's ass, she started violently thrusting her hips forwards, letting out a deep grunt as she roughly hotdogged him. A deep grunt burst out from between Mutt's lips, and, eagerly gyrating his hips, he slid her throbbing cock up and down between the cheeks of his rear end. He felt nice, right? Imagine how the inside of him would feel. She should just enter him... Things would be much better for her then...  
  


(Y/n) dropped one of her hands down between Mutt's legs, and, roughly taking hold of his avarege dick, she started forcefully jerking him off. Letting out a desperate grunt, Mutt started eagerly bucking his hips against her hand, focusing on the feeling of his average cock as it throbs in response to her touch. He loved how rough she was being, yet making him feel so good. It really was wonderfull. Eagerly pushing his hips out against her hand, Mutt let out a desperate groan as she continue giving him a handjob. If she was going to keep going like this, he was going to cum soon again.

  
(Y/n) let out a deep groan as she roughly pumpped her hand up and down the length of Mutt's precum-dripping cock. Mutt bucked his hips out in response, letting out a delighted groan as he starts enthusiastically imploring her to continue giving him a handjob. The mix of her soft hands and her roughness while rubbing her cock near her entrace, it made it too sensual for him to not end up being a begging mess.

Finally, after enough teasing, she positioned the head of her cock between his ass cheeks, and with a forceful thrust, she roughly slammed it deep into his loose rear entrance. If he had been his eyelights turn into hearts for a second while giving her a blowjob, now that she was finally inside of him, and reaching inside him so deep, that he could cry out in pain and pleasure, they really turned into eyelights, as he pushed his head back into the pillow, trying to muffle his moans and whimpers. She didn't move yet and he was already feeling like he could cum any second. Mutt lets out a low grunt as the throbbing shaft enters him, before eagerly bucking his hips in order to sink it even deeper into his loose back door. As deep as possible, he was going to try and take her in. He wanted to be able to take all of her. Even if it hurt, hurt so bad, and it felt uncomfortable, he loved it. He loved it to the point of wanting more. She should move and slam into him without worrying about anything. Just take him by force, and making him her bitch as much as possible. Mutt let out a desperate groan as he felt her hard cock push into his puffy back door. (y/n) let out a sensual grunt as Mutt's loose rear entrance squeezes down around her big cock.

In and out, in and out, one movement more violent than the other. (Y/n) Knew how to take someone without even caring about them. The fact that the only lubricant either of them had was their precum was also something that added to the sensuality to this moment. She was taking him, like a beast from behind, not caring about how he is feeling, just caring for her own pleasure. That excited him. What expression did she have? His cock twisted slightly as he imagined her licking her lips while looking at how well his ass was taking her dick in. How much of a good boy he was, quietly whimpering and thrusting back into her own thrusts, making the impact even stronger. Even his asshole was loose and she probably couldn't get as much pleasure from it as from someone who wasn't as well versed in the bedroom as him, he wanted for her to feel as much pleasure as possible...

By every single forceful movement, he felt like he was reaching heaven. Unlike his other lovers, she was hitting his prostate and caring about his own pleasure too. He wasn't sure if she did it accidentally, but he couldn't believe that. She was doing it a lot, almost every single thurst of hers was searching for his prostate and hitting it several times whenever she heard a louder sound from him. 

What he didn't expect next was for her to slap his ass while holding him down, but that was exactly what he had received. She remembered how much he had enjoyed getting his ass slapped, so she was doing it again while taking him... How kind could she be? He couldn't believe it... Drugging her was the best choice he had ever done.

With trembling legs, Mutt does his best to steady himself, and with a desperate groan, he prepares to reach his climax. Mutt continues thrusting his hard cock into her hand, letting out a deep grunt as he feels it start to twitch. Because of the stimulation that he was receiving from her handjob and, one more potent thrust from (Y/n), with a yelp, he came a second time, making him very sensitive. He felt his face flushing when he heard her laughing from behind him at how fast he came. He couldn't help it. He was very bad at controlling himself. It seemed that she will just have to teach him how to control his orgasms.

The moment that he came, and she finished laughing, she began placing gentle kisses on his spine, before starting to move in a more gentle pace. Gently sinking her big cock deep into Mutt's loose asshole, she started rocking her hips back and forth again, letting out a little grunt with every thrust as she slowly fucks Mutt. Grunting in delight, Mutt eagerly thrusted his narrow hips out, eagerly begging for her to continue fucking him as his movements helped to sink her hard cock deep into his loose asshole.

  
Mutt turned his head to look back at her, letting out a deep grunt before calling out, "Don't ~Mmm!~ stop! Harder! Fuck me! Yes, yes, yes!" He could control himself. He was whimpering those words to her before into the pillow but those gentle movements made him feel confident enough so he could tell her how much he wanted her to keep going.

  
She let out a soft grunt, "That's right, be a good boy and ~Ooh!~ moan for me! Feel my dick sliding deep into your ~Aah!~ hot ass!" That surprised him. He didn't expect her to respond to him, especially dirty talk him back, but that made him feel even better. She was naturally pretty quiet, as she was trying to not wake anyone upstairs, so for her to dirty talk him, well, let's just say that he was excited.

  
As she feels Mutt's wet back door squeezing down around her throbbing dick, she decides to show him how a real dom treats their submissive bitch. Letting out a desperate groan, she slammed her big cock deep into Mutt's small rump, grinning devilishly as he lets out a low groan.

Reaching down, she then grabs Mutt's shoulders, before pushing her weight down onto his spine as she roughly mounts him, as cum was leaking his limp cock. With her weight now on top of him, Mutt felt like she had complete control over him. With her throbbing cock still hilted in Mutt's wet asshole, she growled menacingly in his ear, "You ~Mmm!~ little ~Ooh!~ bitch! All you're ~Aah!~ good for is ~Aah!~ being my slutty cock-sleeve!" The words that she was saying to him did not help with his arousal and how he was feeling. He was happy that she knowledged him as her cock sleeve.

  
Upon hearing those degrading words, Mutt lets out another desperate groan, which is enough to send to send (y/n) over the edge. As she grinded Mutt's skull into the couch, she reached her climax, and as her large testicles tense up, her hot cum shot deep into Mutt's puffy asshole.

As she slid her still-throbbing shaft out from Mutt's well-used rear end, she looked down, grinning, at the mess she's made of him. Was she proud? Did she like how he looked, with cum leaking out of his asshole? Did she enjoy seeing her cum leaking out of his asshole? If she did, then she could do this as much as she wanted. Even in front of everyone. He would actually be more than happy to perform while others were watching. Maybe then they would understand a thing or two about how much better he could pleasure her than anyone else could.

Panting heavily, she suddenly remembers what she had planned, and shuffled around to where Mutt's face is still collapsed down against the couch. Reaching down, she roughly grabbed Mutt's by the neck, and before he had a chance to react, she shoves his face down onto her throbbing cock. Mutt grunts and squirms as she gave him a taste of his own rear end, and, holding him tightly in position, she lewdly groans at his frantic tongue cleaning her off.

  
He was excited to return to licking her cock, especially when he just finished getting fucked as hard as he did. He was happy, truly happy. Especially with how pleased she looked by him doing so. If her soft caresses where anything to go by, he would guess that she had a very good time herself.

  
After a few minutes, he finally felt satisfied enough to release her. She looked down at him, a soft smile on her face, as she pulled him close to her, falling down on the couch, soon falling asleep. He looked at her sleeping on top of him, before warping his arms tightly around her. He would love to stay like this, but he couldn't. He knew how easily humans got sick. He would need to soon get up and fix her up while she was asleep, but until then... He wanted to enjoy her warms and the afterglow of this wonderful experience.

→😱🍋😱←

After a little bit, when he made sure that she was really asleep, he pulled her face up a little bit, before placing a soft kiss on her. She smelled like him and he smelled like her. Even if everyone didn't find them in this position, they will know what had happened from the smell, he knew that much. He just couldn't wait for tomorrow. 

  
  



	15. Chapter 15: Needed explanations, Day 8, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) seems to be sick with everyone and how they treat her. The food theory seems to be true and new stats are unlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((First of all, thank you all for reading!~ Aww, I'm very happy that you all are enjoying this so far. Now, before anything else, shameless promotion! PLEASE JOIN MY DISCORD GROUP! It's really fun! there aren't many people there, but I'm very active on there! If you have any questions about the story, want to be able to have more choices or even suggest future events, that's the place where I look at first! SO YEAH! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY DISCORD GROUP!))
> 
> 1\. You should...
> 
> a. Have a talk with Sans to get your lock replaced. (+4 LOVE, +8 TRUST, -2 OBEDIENCE, + 19 POSSESSIVENESS, +3 OBSESSIVENESS, +29 LUST) (- 15 LOVE, -3 TRUST, -1 OBEDIENCE for Solaris and Hickory)  
> b. Update your journal with the new stats. (+ 1 intelligence)  
> c. Ask Tatters if he would like to help with the lock. (+ 9 LOVE, + 3 TRUST, + 7 OBEDIENCE, + 2 POSSESSIVENESS, + 8 OBSESSIVENESS, +1 LUST for Tatters and Hickory) (-8 LOVE for Stretch, Sans, and Solaris) (+ 2 LOVE for Boss)
> 
> 2\. After the evening comes, you should...
> 
> a. Ask Boss out to eat (+ 8 LOVE, + 3 TRUST, + 9 OBSESSIVENESS, + 13 POSSESSIVENESS, +1 LUST) (- 5 LOVE for Sans)  
> b. Ask Sans out to eat (+ 19 LOVE, -1 TRUST, + 18 OBSESSIVENESS, + 7 POSSESSIVENESS, +19 LUST) (+ 2 LOVE for Boss)  
> c. Ask Hickory to share his hunted pray ( +1 LOVE, +3 TRUST, +2 OBSESSIVENESS, +19 POSSESSIVENESS, +7 LUST for Hickory and Tatters) (-7 LOVE for Sans and Blackberry) (+2 LOVE for Boss)
> 
> 3\. For night, you decide to sleep...
> 
> a. At your room  
> b. At Hickory's and Tatters' room (+2 LOVE, +7 TRUST, +3 OBEDIENCE, +1 POSSESSIVENESS for Hickory and Tatters) (+3 JEALOUSY for Sans)  
> c. At one of the guest rooms
> 
> ((Remember, all the choices depend on you. No choice is bad or good. Just ones with more and then less bad ends in the end run. Please make your choice carefully!~ Or don't! ))

_**Chapter 15: Needed explanations, Day 8, morning** _

The next morning, she woke up in her bed. She was dressed poorly in some dirty clothes. The bed smelled horrible. Like cum and sweat. That smell made her remember the previous night. She was looking up at the ceiling, just thinking. Her face blank, but inside she was screaming. She wanted to cry, to scream. Why did something like that had to happen to her? What did she do to deserve being taken advantage of like that? She didn't deserve it. She was someone that didn't deserve something like that.

She laid on the bed for some time. After a little bit, she turned to the side, biting her lip, trying to keep the tears in as she wrapped herself in a small ball. Why couldn't she even cry when something like this had happened to her? She was a human with feelings, wasn't she? Didn't she deserve to at least have the ability to cry when she was feeling the need to? Or was she really worth so little, to not even be able to show her own emotions?

She wanted to lay there the whole day. Just be swallowed by her own pain. But she couldn't. Because while she was in this game, she was not a human being who deserved to have time for herself, to make sure she's mentally stable and okay. She was nothing but a game character there and she couldn't have even a second for her own personal mental state.

She slowly got out of the bed, before heading to her closet and getting come clean clothes out. A simple pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to walk out of her room and then to the bathroom.

There, in the doorway, was an angry Solaris. She didn't have the time to deal with him. She didn't have the time to deal with anyone. She just wanted to say a big fuck you to everyone and run away. But she couldn't. She couldn't stay in this hell. She wanted to be someone that could return home.

She didn't say anything to him, trying to walk past him, but was stopped when he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back into the room. He started yelling at her, saying something about her using him or something. She wasn't in the right mental state to listen to understand what he was saying.

She looked coldly at him, before grabbing his hand and in one swift movement, she slammed him into the wall, frowning. "Leave me the fuck alone. I don't have time to deal with your shit" Without waiting for anything else, she headed out of the room and into the bathroom.

She entered the shower. She didn't want to get out. She didn't want to go and look at every one. But she didn't have any choice. She didn't have a choice. She tried her very best to be stable, but she couldn't. This was scary. This was driving her insane... She wanted to be alone. She wanted to be fine and safe...

She got out of the shower, got dressed, and out of the room. No smile on her face. Just a vacant look on her face as she slowly walked down the stairs. She already was hearing the skeletons talking with one another downstairs.

When she got down, everyone stopped and watched her. She already knew what was going to happen. They were going to speak about the events of the previous night, right? She wanted to tell them the truth, but would they listen to her? Would they believe her? Of course not. She will probably end up getting killed again...

"...." She looked over to the couch, before looking over to them, before letting a sigh out. Why aren't they speaking? She can't take this much quietness. She needed them to tell her... To tell her how disgusting she is and to throw her out. She needs them to show how disappointed they are. So, why aren't they doing that?

"(y-y/n)!... H-hey" Sans was the first one to try and talk to her. He was nervous. She wasn't going to beat around the bush. There was no reason for that anymore. "You want to talk about me... fucking Mutt, isn't that right?" Some looked surprised by how direct she was, while others found it funny. Sans was one of the confused ones. He was about to say something, but Solaris interrupted from the top of the staircase. "You fucking bitch! The fuck was that for?!" He yelled, running down the stairs, surprising some of the others. Solaris seemed to have a good relationship with (Y/n) and to see him call her a bitch and curse to her was weird. "You attacked me. What did you expect? For me to hug you and encourage you?" She asked like it was the clearest thing. That angered him any more. "You could have fractured my skull, you whore!" She rolled her eyes "I'll do that if you don't shut up." At that point, he looked like he would want to snap her neck at any moment. Maybe he should. Maybe he should.

"O-OKAY EVERYONE! LET'S CALM DOWN!" Papyrus was the next to speak, walking over to (Y/n), before putting a hand on her shoulder, but her slapping it away. Papyrus seemed to have a hurt expression on his face, but she didn't have time to care about him. He was just a game character. Why should she care?

"Don't!... Don't touch me" She yelled, moving away, before getting herself composed again. "Look, there isn't anything to speak. What happened, has happened. No point in screaming about spilled milk" She realized what her saying might mean to some, so she added "No pun intended. I didn't mean it in any dirty way. What I meant was that what happened, has happened. No point in talking about it" She wanted to get out. But she was afraid. Where could she go? Who could she even talk to?

She was about to head back to the upstairs, before stopping. Blackberry. He was the only one who could understand her. Sans clearly proved that he was nothing but a pervert and surviving was not the main problem. He also proved in the past that rape and such isn't something that would be important to him. Stretch... He was disgusting. Even worse than Sans. If she would say how easily she can be taken, he would use that knowledge to go through with his plans of the previous run. She was sure about it. But blackberry. He was the only one. He understood her and she was pushing him away so much... Maybe she should stop doing that.

She turned around, before walking over to Blackberry. He stayed quiet, slowly reaching with one of his hands to touch her shoulder, before warping his arms around her for a hug. Patch was just looking at the two of them, as she warped her arm around Blackberry, whispering one single thing that made Blackberry and Patch, who was close enough to hear her, flinch. "He drugged me".

It was a short sentence. It didn't say much, but it was enough to make Blackberry angry. To the point of feeling himself wanting to hurt Mutt. She could understand that from the tightened hug, and from Patch, frowning and coming closer and hugging her too. She wanted to cry, to yell, to say how she didn't deserve this, but she couldn't. Not in front of everyone. Not in front of Blackberry and Patch. Not in front of anyone else.

"...That Bastard" Blackberry muttered under his breath. He was about to let go of (Y/n) and go over to Mutt's room but was stopped by (Y/n). She just shook her head. "It's worthless..." He went quiet at that. Patch caressed the back of her head, saying a few comforting things, before letting her go.

"... Do you want us to be around you? To make sure you're fine?" Patch asked after a few seconds of silence. She was about to accept. She even nodded her head, before realizing her situation and shaking her head. "No.. Thank you.." Patch looked confused, the same for Blackberry. They probably didn't understand why she was pushing them away. 

"... My room is always open, okay? If you feel unsafe, don't be afraid to come, okay?" She nodded her head, trying her hardest to keep her tears inside. She needed to control herself. She didn't need to show them her weak side. But she really needed this. She really needed this affection she got. She just hoped that things will get better soon... Because she will lose her mind otherwise.

* ** _ping*_**

**_ ||NEW ITEM!!!|| _ **

**_1\. SAFE HAVEN_ ** _ (CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED AN UNLIMITED ITEM. AS LONG AS YOU HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP WITH THE CHARACTERS PATCH AND BLACKBERRY, THIS ITEM IS AVAILABLE. THIS ITEM GIVES YOU ACCESS TO THEIR ROOMS, AND SAVE YOU FROM AN UPCOMING BAD END IF NEEDED, HELPING YOU RETURN INTO THE SAFE ZONE WITH THE BAD END CHARACTER. CAN ONLY USE THE BAD END SAVER ONCE EVERY SEVEN DAYS) _

_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

...She claimed Mutt. She claimed that man whore. That fucker who always smelled of a new human every single day. And the one that she decided to claim first was Mutt. 

He was shocked, he couldn't lie. He thought that the two had such a good time together. Sure, she had been avoiding him for the past few days, but he didn't think it was that bad to the point of her actually going and claiming Mutt. Anyone else would have been okay. But Mutt? Really?

He couldn't believe that she found him to be pleasurable. He could be so much better. She should just give him a chance. He would prove to him how much better he is than Mutt. He was much tighter. He knew that. Because unlike Mutt, he didn't have many partners enter his backdoor. She could comfortably do that and feel how comfortable and pleasurable he could be. He probably could even hold cum inside of his ass, because of how tight he was.

He looked over to the couch, feeling himself completely get clouded by the smell of her previous arousal. She was on this couch. She fucked _Mutt_. She came and scented this couch. Some of the others were talking about throwing it out, but Sans was completely against it. Because he was the head, they didn't have much say in this whole situation.

He watched as she walked over to Blackberry, glaring at him. Why did she choose to be with Blackberry? Was he better than him? Of course not. He was just a brat. A brat that no one liked. So why? Why did she choose him instead? She should have chosen him instead. 

**(UNDERTALE SANS) SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 45 )_  
 _(TRUST: -91 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 16 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 37 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 2 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 7 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 79 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 18 )_  
 _(Sanity: 20 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_  
 _(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOOSE HIM?**

_**~~~PAPYRUS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

... What she did was uncalled for. Especially right after the date that she had with Green. But for some reason, he seemed to sense something else on the human? And the amount of sweat there has been on the couch. Well, he shouldn't really care about that, but he read about it once. Well, humans don't sweat so much. Only when they are under the influence of something?

He shook his head and ignored those thoughts until he saw the human. She looked horrible. Tired, angry and her soul was screaming. If that wasn't enough, her HP was lowered much more than it usually is.

He didn't want to believe that an alternative version of him would even think about doing something like that, but all the facts were leading to the human being drugged or something like that... He should go and have a talk with the human for a little bit. He needed to understand what was going on...

He looked as she walked over to Blackberry. A soft look on his face appeared as he watched them two comforting one another. She looked like she could cry at any moment. She seemingly had whispered something to him that made him angry, but she stopped him from doing anything. Please... Please don't tell him that Mutt really did drug the human...

He looked away from the two, wincing. He needed some alone time to think about it... If she really was used without her consent... He couldn't even think about it. How could Mutt have done that..?

**(UNDERTALE PAPYRUS) PAPYRUS** 'The Liar' _(LOVE: - 5 )  
(TRUST: - 59 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 49)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 85 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 90 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 60 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 52 )_  
 _(Sanity: 76 )_  
 _(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 7'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Wrong idea type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA YANDERE! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WELL, EVEN THE SMALLEST OF GESTURES TOWARDS THEM WILL MAKE THEM THINK THAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE THE SAME AS THEIR OWN. THEY AREN'T AFRAID OF KILLING THOSE WHO ARE IN THE WAY AND THEY DON'T USUALLY TEAM UP WITH OTHERS, BUT THEY MIGHT IF THE SITUATION WILL NEED IT||** _

  
***NEEDS TIME TO THINK ABOUT THE INFORMATION THAT HE RECEIVED**

_**~~~RED'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

This didn't make fucking sense. Maybe the others were so fucking stupid, but he wasn't. He had a talk with her before. And he was checking her soul to make sure she wasn't lying. And she wasn't. Meaning, something fucked up happened for her to actually play around with Mutt. He wasn't sure what that was supposed to be, but he'll find it out.

He looked at her while she was talking. She looked like she would start to cry any fucking moment. Didn't anyone else realize that she was raped? Everyone would ask, oh, but why wasn't she saying anything? She fucking couldn't. If she did, they would throw her out for sure because no one would believe her... With no money, no place to go to... Fuck, her situation was hard.

He wanted to go and smash Mutt's skull inside. (Y/n) was a decent human. She was also friends with Payton and the girl really cared about (y/n). He couldn't believe that in the place were Payton promised (Y/n) to be safe, she got raped and used like she was... He was going to beat Mutt up. He was going to fuck him up so much... Besides, his baby brother was interested in (Y/n)... He needed to make sure that she wouldn't run away from them.

He looked as she went over to Blackberry. He watched them both very closely, while the two talked. He couldn't help himself from frowning when he saw Blackberry get so angry and almost storm off to Mutt's room... Blackberry never gets angry. That meant that he was right. That edgy bastard did something to (Y/n).

Sure, he should probably talk with (y/n), but would she tell him? Of fucking course not. She wasn't stupid. She knew that if she said stuff like that to the wrong person, she could get in trouble... He'll need to tell his brother and they'll deal with Mutt in their own way. In a way that will teach Mutt his place.

**(UNDERFELL SANS) RED** 'The sentry' _(LOVE: 1 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 76 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 7)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 61 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -48 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 90 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 48 )_  
 _(Sanity: 37 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 4'11_  
 _(Yandere type: Dependence type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DESIRES YOUR LOVE! IT DOESN'T EVEN NEED TO BE LOVE-LOVE! THEY WILL BE HAPPY AS LONG AS YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THEM AND GIVE THEM ALL THE LOVE THEY DESIRE!... IT'S HARD TO KEEP THESE YANDERES IN CHECK, AS THEY ARE SO NEEDY AND WILLING TO KILL ANYONE WHO GETS MORE ATTENTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE THAN THEM ||** _

  
***WILL TEACH MUTT A LESSON**

_**~~~BOSS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

In a sense, he felt betrayed by what had happened. But he could smell alcohol on her. And Red drank a lot. Meaning, that he knew how drunk people could act. It was clear that what she did was an act of stupidity in the moment of drunkenness. It would make sense. She was only a human who still hasn't been guided the right way.

The talk was, well, short. It didn't explain anything. It only showed how bad Sans was at controlling people while showing that something was wrong with (Y/n). From the last time they were together, she was completely different. 

He let out a sigh, seeing her walk over to Blackberry. He wasn't sure why she choose walking over to Blackberry and not him, but he couldn't do anything too much. They didn't interact much before, while Blackberry was... her friend? Probably. But Patch seemed to be close to her too? He was confused, he didn't understand what was happening.

When he noticed Patch and Blackberry leaving, he was about to approach her, but she began leaving, towards Mutt's room? He was confused, why the hell was she going to him...? No, he didn't want to know. What if she was going for a second round? He didn't want his hopes to be completely shattered. It was best if he stayed behind and would imagine that she likes him but did what she did because of a drunken mistake. It was better that way.

**(UNDERFELL PAPYRUS) BOSS** ' The guard captain '  _(LOVE: - 11 )  
(TRUST: - 84 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 27)  
(Possessiveness: - 91 )  
(Obsessiveness: -71 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 74 )  
(Mental stability: 48 )  
(Sanity: 49 )  
(Dere type: _ _Bocchandere+ Yandere )  
(Height: 8'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Self-Sacrifice type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING AWAY JUST TO MAKE THEIR LOVED ONES HAPPY. EVEN KILL OR DIE! SO BE CAREFUL, BECAUSE THIS YANDERE WILL TAKE EVERY WORD OF THEIR LOVED ONE AS THEIR MOST HONEST WISH! ||** _

  
***CONFUSED ON WHY YOU ARE SO CLOSE TO THE FELLSWAPS**

_**~~~LUCKY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

In a sense, he was glad to hear that she slept with Mutt. It meant that she wasn't interested in him. He was scared for a second, because of the stunt she had pulled a few days ago. He couldn't normally sleep about it! He was thinking about it all day and all night!... It wasn't creepy or weird. He was just worried.

Why was she being so pissy? Well, he would be angry too if people would question why he slept with someone, but she was kind at fault too? She did sleep around while on their couch, so she couldn't be too angry with the fact that they were asking questions. Should he help her and make Sans go quiet?

He was surprised. She actually talked back. That was a first. She... She also didn't come to get comforted to him. He was her ally, wasn't he? She was his useful pawn... So why didn't she choose him? This was a second time that she chose Blackberry over him. Him, her ally. Her _Only_ ally. He should talk to her... She needs to understand that because of their alliance, whenever she is feeling bad, she needs to come to _him_. Not to Blackberry, but to _him_. 

He shook his head, there was something wrong with him! she was just his ally! Why was he getting so possessive and angry that she choose Blackberry over him? She could do whatever she wanted. It wasn't his problem at all. He shouldn't care at all. So why did he care? Why did it hurt him when he looked at how she hugged Blackberry and Patch? Wasn't he suppose to be her only support here...? It always ended up like that... Someone was always better than him at something...

With an angry huff, he stormed back to his room. He shouldn't give her the time of day. She'll regret not trying to be close to him... But she'll regret it later...

5 **. LUCKY** ' The manipulator ' _(LOVE: - 49 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 19)  
(OBEDIENCE: - 59)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 90 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -87 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 93 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 100 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 32 )_  
 _(Sanity: 40 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Removal type._

_**||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THEIR LOVED ONE'S LIFE! THEY WILL NEVER, EVER TEAM UP! THEY WANT THEIR LOVED ONE JUST FOR THEMSELVES, SO IT'S BEST TO NOT GET THIS YANDERE! ||** _

  
***WHY DON'T YOU TRUST HIM MORE?**

_**~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

It was pretty clear that she forced into doing the stuff she did. She smelled like she had into an early heat, while humans don't even have heats. Another clear thing was that Mutt was not going around and telling everyone. When he would get consensual sex, he would brag to everyone how wanted her was. But now? He was quiet as a mouse and in his room. But the smell of (Y/n)'s early heat and his arousal was so clearly coming from his room... 

He wanted to know what he did to get her like that? Did he get her drunk? Drug her? If he would only find out, he could actually do the same... If only she could come closer, he might actually be able to smell it better on her.

A frown appeared on his face when she walked towards Blackberry. After the hug they gave her, they completely covered her scent on their own, clearly doing that of their free will. They knew that they will cover her scent. If they didn't know, they wouldn't have held her so tightly. Babybones are tough how to scent someone and they were doing exactly that. What were those two freaks playing at?

A sigh escaped him as he headed back to his room. There was no purpose for him to stay here anymore now that she didn't smell like the substance that she had to make her so submissive and willing to do anything told to her. Well, at least Mutt seemed to have a good time. He'll have to get into his graces and actually ask him. That was annoying, but he'll have to do that if he wanted to get her to submit to him. Oh, what he wouldn't do to get what he wants.

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: -11 )  
(TRUST: -67 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 27 )  
(Possessiveness: - 11 )  
(Obsessiveness: -8 )  
(Jealousy: - 10 )  
(Danger levels: 100 )  
(Mental stability: 9 )  
(Sanity: 34 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
 _(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***INTERESTED IN WHAT MUTT USED TO GET YOU TO SUBMIT**

_**~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He was in no position to judge her. That's why he wasn't okay with how everyone wanted to talk to her. Besides, what would the talk get? Nothing, because she had no money at all. She couldn't pay for a new couch either way, so it was best to just move on. 

She seemed to be angry today. She even yelled at... Well, not yelled. But cursed at Solaris. It showed that she was going through some stress. If she needed to talk to someone, he was willing to listen.

When she came over to him, he was glad. He was glad that she knew that he was someone she could trust. What he didn't like was what she said to him.

He wanted to kill Mutt at that moment. How dare he do something like that? It made sense now. It all made sense now. Maybe he should go and actually do something about this. Maybe teaching that brat a lesson on how to treat people would be a good thing. Otherwise, there might be a few problems, that's for sure.

He was stopped by (Y/n). Well, no matter. He was going to go and make sure that Mutt will learn what happens when you mess around with his friends. (Y/n) was his dear friend. Even if the two haven't interacted a lot in the past week, he felt a connection with her. He felt like she was great. And well, he needed that. A true friend who wasn't an alternative version of himself, his brother, or a human in his field of work.

He was confused on why she didn't accept them being with her, but they weren't going to force themselves on her. He was smarter than that. He was going to be very careful with her, while he and Patch things of a way to make Mutt realize that you can't do things without karma coming back to bite you in the ass.

**BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 29 )_

_(TRUST: 3 )_   
_(Possessiveness: - 40 )_   
_(Obsessiveness: -82 )_   
_(Jealousy: - 72 )_   
_(Danger levels: 60 )_   
_(Mental stability: 69 )_   
_(Sanity: 86 )_   
_(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_   
_(Height: 4'10_   
_(Yandere type: Final type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IF THEIR DARLING DIES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL FALL INTO A DEEP STATE OF NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE WITH THEIR DEAD DARLING UNTIL THEY DIE THEMSELVES. THEY DON'T GET EASILY ATTACHED, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PUSH AWAY ||** _

  
***IS HAPPY TO SEE YOU TRUST HIM**

_**~~~PATCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He didn't care too much about what happened. She and he haven't hanged out together to actually him gaining any feelings towards her, let alone feel like they were friends. He found the fact that she slept on the couch while not being able to pay back a little bit annoying, but he couldn't do anything about it.

When he found out what happened to her, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. Of course, he couldn't be angry anymore about what had happened. The poor girl had gotten taken advantage of. Of course, she could be lying, but it didn't seem to be the case. Blackberry was very good at reading people, while he was very good at smelling. And she smelled like an early heat. And humans didn't have heats. Meaning, that she was drugged or something else had happened to make her feel like she did. Besides, Mutt was the type of person to actually do something like that.

Patch didn't like confrontations, but when he saw his brother so angry, it only made sense for him to want to go after Mutt and teach him what a true fellswap would do to people who hurt their allies. She was Blackberry's friend and it only made sense for him to want to protect her too. If someone was Blackberry's friend, they were his friends too.

He noticed the way Stretch, that freak, was looking at (Y/n), so, without thinking much, he decided to scent her. Blackberry was a little bit confused, but after realizing the way Stretch was looking at (Y/n), he followed after. Besides, with them scenting her, she would be protected by other people who thought it would be funny to go after her and hurt her.

**PATCH** ' The Loyal pet ' _(LOVE: -4 )  
(TRUST: - 21 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 42 )  
(Possessiveness: - 79 )  
(Obsessiveness: -99 )  
(Jealousy: - 99 )  
(Danger levels: 98 )  
(Mental stability: 87 )  
(Sanity: 78,3 )  
(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Restraints type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS CHARACTER MIGHT SEEM COLD AT FIRST, BUT IN REALITY, THEY GET HEAVILY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVERS! IF YOU MANAGED TO CATCH THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL MOST LIKELY TEAM UP WITH SOMEONE TO GET THEIR LOVED ONE AS FAR AWAY FROM THEIR CURRENT PLACE TO SOME PLACE WERE IT COULD ONLY BE THEM THREE ||** _

  
***FINDS YOU TO BE SOMEONE WHO NEEDS PROTECTION**

_**~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Unlike most of the idiots in the house, he understood what had happened from the moment it even started. But he was feeling spiteful, that's why he didn't come down to save her. She didn't even try to come and talk to him, be friends with him, so why should he go and help her? Exactly, there was no reason for him to do so.

Okay, so maybe he did feel a little bit guilty now, especially with how she was acting now. She looked like a walking shell. Did what happen really affect her that much? If he would have known, he would have come and saved her. Maybe he should have done that... That would have made him look like a much better skeleton... Maybe he wasn't as smart as he liked to believe.

When he saw her walking over to Blackberry, he couldn't believe himself. Did he fucking help her and Blackberry get closer? That was fucking stupid. He honestly couldn't believe he did something as stupid as that. That was something he couldn't believe himself. He wanted to do the opposite, but he did exactly that.

He wanted to go over there and smash Blackberry's and Patch's skulls, so they would have a nice and big hole in their skull just like he did, but he decided to control himself. He needed to do that if he wanted to make sure that she would choose the right thing instead of the wrong. She needed to understand that he and Tatters were the better choices.

He watched them, with a grin that was forced. He wanted to do something, but he had to be patient. Otherwise, she will think he is a brute and all chances of being friends with her because Tatters wanted that would be gone, completely.

Why making friends with a human was so hard? It was so much easier when humans were just pieces of meat.

**HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 47,4 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 99 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 50)_  
 _(Possessiveness: -5 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 15 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 26 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99,6 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 10 )_  
 _(Sanity: 6,2 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||** _

  
***IS ANGRY WITH HIMSELF**

_**~~~TATTERS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Tatters was honestly happy for (Y/n)! To think that she would find someone she likes so early on, it was wonderful! He was a little bit confused about why they decided to sleep with one another that easily, but he couldn't judge them as long as they were happy. That's why he couldn't understand what was wrong. Why were everyone so angry?

He was very disappointed in everyone. Now she was angry because they were entering her romantic business. Well, she had the right to be angry. They had no right to go and say how she was acting. And she didn't have to explain herself at all.

Well, this could be his chance to show how much of a good friend he is, right!... Or that was until _he_ decided to make her feel better. _Blackberry_. That hateful being. He really couldn't believe how Blackberry could be so selfish and try to keep (Y/n) all to himself. She was a human and could have more friends if she wanted, he had no right to go and make her only be friends with him!

It wasn't fair, he was much better than Blackberry could be. He could protect her from everyone who was against her relationship with Mutt. And then the three of them, (Y/n), himself and Hickory could be friends. Maybe even go as far as to make friendship bracelets. That would be nice, wouldn't it?

With a goal in his mind, he now knew what he wanted to do. He needed to make sure that she understands how he could be better. That's why he would need to... follow her around. Just for a little bit. So he could save her and prove to her that he is a much better friend than Blackberry could ever. 

**TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' _(LOVE: 7 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 25 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 36 )  
(Danger levels: 67 )  
(Mental stability: 20 )  
(Sanity: 19 )  
(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type: Disappearance type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A SWEET ONE. OR NOT. DEPENDS ON YOUR PREFERENCE! SEE, THIS YANDERE IS EASY TO CONTROL AS THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL THEMSELVES AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF THEM NOT BEING NEEDED FOR THEIR DARLING. THEY ARE EXTREMELY NEEDY AND JEALOUS. IT'S BEST TO KEEP THEM HAPPY IF YOU WISH FOR THEM TO LIVE ||**_

  
***WISHES TO PROVE TO YOU HOW GOOD OF A FRIEND HE IS**

_**~~~ECHO'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

This was interesting. Honestly. He still hadn't had the chance to meet her himself, and to see her so cold really made his interest spark. From the amount of cum from Mutt, it seemed that she has some skill too, so she seems like a truly interesting individual. Now, he only needed to try and get her into his bed and things would be wonderful.

He didn't care that she went over to.. Blackberry, right? What a stupid nickname. Was he a child or something? Calling himself after a berry? Honestly, he couldn't believe that that was her type. But she seemed to be into the dumb type, right? Mutt wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, that's for sure. 

Should he act stupid to catch her attention? It seemed that it worked for those idiots, so it should work for him too. Green had already hanged around her too, right? So, she seemed to like inexperienced people too, right? Meaning that he needed to act like a stupid virgin to get her attention. Well, not too hard, right?

A laugh almost escaped out of him, when he noticed all the negative auras around the others when she went over to Blackberry and got hugged by Patch too. Geez, were they all children? Fighting over one simple piece of meat? Oh well, it didn't matter. Besides, they angered him not too long ago, right? Getting her would be a nice payback.

**ECHO** ' The playboy ' _(LOVE: 9 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 50 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 87 )  
(Mental stability: 99 )  
(Sanity: 79 )  
(Dere type: Teasedere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type:_ _Training type ))_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A VERY POSSESSIVE ONE! IF THEY FIND ONE THING THEY DON'T LIKE ABOUT THEIR LOVED ONE, THEY WILL TRY THEIR VERY BEST TO TRAIN IT OUT OF THEM. THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL AND KIDNAP. OF COURSE, IT'S VERY HARD TO DOMINATE THEM, BUT IF YOU REVERSE THE CARD ON THEM, IT'S VERY POSSIBLE! IT JUST TAKES TIME AND EFFORT AND A LOW LEVEL OF JEALOUSY AND HIGH LEVEL OF TRUST! ||  
  
  
* SEEMS EVEN MORE INTERESTED AND DETERMINED TO GET YOU_ **

_**~~~GREEN'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He personally found what she did disgusting. He couldn't understand what was the need for sexual intercourse. Wasn't an emotional closeness much better than anything else? He couldn't understand but he wasn't going to judge them too much. As much as people couldn't understand him, he couldn't understand them.

The fact that she decided that it was a good idea to have intercourse on the couch was... He couldn't believe it. It was horrible. Didn't she have any shame? What if they would have been caught? Besides, didn't she respect them at all? Why did she ruin a perfectly good couch just because of the heat of the moment?

He wanted to leave but the moment seemed wrong. He couldn't understand why everyone was acting weird. So what if she went over to Blackberry. He's her friend, right? Isn't it normal to be with friends? And hugs are completely fine. Much better than intercourse for that matter. If she would have stuck with hugs, maybe this situation wouldn't have happened, mh?

Finally, the situation calmed down and he could finally leave. For some reason, everyone seemed tense. Maybe because Solaris was acting so weird? Well, he didn't know the guy personally, so he couldn't tell if he was acting weird or not, but from the previous interaction that they had, Solaris was pretty cool. 

Wait... Did Solaris and (Y/n) date and that's why he was so angry...??? It would make sense. Damn it, why did he have to get involved with these weirdos? They are too much trouble. The trouble they aren't worth.

**(ECHOTALE PAPYRUS) GREEN** ' The bookworm ' _(LOVE: -7 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -17 )  
(Possessiveness: - 78 )  
(Obsessiveness: -89 )  
(Jealousy: - 61 )  
(Danger levels: 97 )  
(Mental stability: 29 )  
(Sanity: 59 )  
(Dere type: Kuugire + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type: Loneliness Induction type)_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE A DANGEROUS YANDERE HERE! THIS YANDERE WISHES TO BE THE ONLY PERSON IMPORTANT TO YOU, FORCING YOU TO BE FAR AWAY FROM OTHERS. IF THEY REACH A POINT OF MADNESS, THEY WILL KIDNAP THEIR LOVED ONE. BUT IF THAT WON'T HAPPEN, THEY WILL DISTANCE THEIR LOVED ONE SLOWLY FROM EVERYONE ELSE. THEY USUALLY DON'T KILL BUT IF BROUGHT TO MADNESS, THEY WON'T SHY AWAY FROM IT ||**_

_***DOESN'T WANT TO BE INVOLVED WITH YOUR LOVERS PROBLEMS** _

_**~~~SOLARIS' POINT OF VIEW~~** _ _**~** _

That bitch. THAT FUCKING BITCH! Not only did she make fun of him, embarrassing him while he was drugged, but she also dared to hurt him? He was going to kill her! No, Shut up Papyrus, I don't care anymore. I'll kill her. He was angry. He didn't care about anything else. He just wanted to kill her. But he couldn't. Papyrus, just shut up! I can't take this anymore, shut up! He should have never got into this mess. It would have been better if he would just went away quietly, but he didn't and now he was going to regret that for the rest of his life.

When he was dragged away by Papyrus and Sans, he just wanted to fight. But he couldn't. He wasn't as strong as he was before and he needed to play by the rules of this universe.

He listened to the two pathetic versions of himself and his brother, not caring for half of the things that they were saying. He just wanted to go back to where she was and finally show her what he could do with a knife.

But what had happened to have angered a few of the others? Did something happen? He was too busy to actually listen to anything. The whole night he was planning how he was going to torture and hurt her very badly. 

He asked the two pathetic versions what had happened and the answer he got shocked him. She... fucked Mutt!?!? Was she fucking crazy??? Did she really want to get killed like that? She didn't care anymore or anything? What was wrong with her! damn... It seemed that she will get killed herself before he'll do the job.

**(DUSTTALE SANS) SOLARIS** 'The murderer' _(LOVE: - 89 )_  
 _(TRUST: 11 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -29 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: 58 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 49 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -42 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 100 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 1 )_  
 _(Sanity: 2 )_  
 _(Dere type: Hinedere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'1_  
 _(Yandere type: Bizarre-Seeking type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS ONE OF THE WEIRDEST YET! IF YOU THOUGHT THE STALKERS WERE CREEPY, THEN THIS ONE WILL BLOW YOUR MIND! INSTEAD OF CLOTHES, THIS YANDERE WANTS FOR YOUR HAIR, FINGERNAILS, AND OTHER THINGS THAT ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING IN SUCH SITUATIONS. BE CAREFUL, AS THIS YANDERE DOESN’T FEAR KILLING THEIR LOVED ONE AND KEEPING THEIR BODY! ||** _

  
***HAS LOST HIS MIND FROM ANGER**

_**~~~PAYTON'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

_.... Why him?_

**2\. PAYTON** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: -12 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 19 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: 69 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 15 )_  
 _(Jealousy: 35 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 38 )_  
 _(Sanity: 71 )_  
 _(Dere type: Kanedere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 5'3  
(Yandere type: Harmless type _

**_||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE SAFEST YANDERE. THEY WON'T TRY TO HURT OTHERS, NOR WILL THEY TRY TO HURT THEIR LOVE INTEREST. THEY WON'T GET IN THE WAY EITHER. THEY WILL SIMPLY WISH FOR THEIR LOVE INTEREST TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF IT'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE. THEY CAN GET EXTREMELY CLINGY AND OF COURSE, STALKING AND COLLECTING LEFTOVER STUFF OF THEIR LOVED ONE IS A MUST!||_ **

  
***...**

_**~~~BACK TO (Y/N)~~~** _

She watched as Blackberry and Patch left, reminding her that she could come to them whenever she needed it. She simply nodded, waving to them and waiting until most of the skeletons were gone. Solaris was dragged away by Papyrus and Sans to have a talk about what he did, some finished breakfast and returned to their business while some just hanged behind to finish with the dishes. When only Razz was left, she decided that it was time to go and have that talk with Mutt.

She walked over to the basement's door and opened it. She never had been down there before, but she was sure she'll manage. When she was down, she turned the light on, before walking over to one of the doors. She pulled it, and the door opened. She put her head in, to find Mutt doing something on the computer in the dark room. 

She looked for the light switch and when she found it, she turned it on. Mutt seemed to only notice that someone was in his room. He jumped up and looked back at her, before letting out a sigh that it was only (Y/n). He grinned, but he didn't get out of his seat, only turned enough to see her.

"h-hey, Ma'am," He said, grinning at her. She stared blankly at him, closing the door behind her when she entered inside. When she did, he seemed to get excited, misunderstanding her reason for coming there. "M-Ma'am, would you like to d-" She stopped him from saying anything else. "No. I'm here for another reason" He seemed a little disappointed, but he nodded, waiting for her to speak. 

"I'm going to be honest with you Mutt. You disgust me beyond imagination. What you did was despicable. I don't think I want to see you any time soon or ever actually... But I'm willing to try and understand why you did what you did." She could barely look at him without wanting to cry. Her body was telling her to run, but she stayed in her place, her face blank.

The silence was killing both of them. They were staring both at one another before Mutt broke down to speak. ".. I-... I... I just wanted my big bro to be happy..." What? Was he talking about Razz? "What do you mean?" she asked, after waiting but not getting anything out of him. "W-well... you... um... are a good human?..." It sounded more like a question than anything. "A-and... Well, My bro could... um... use a good human?" Was Mutt trying to say that Razz forced him to do what he did? Why would Razz ever do something like that? She had never interacted with him before. Let alone angered him to the point of him getting his brother to rape her.

"..." She was getting tired of waiting for him to explain, so she asked her question "Did Razz ask you to rape me?" His eye sockets widened as he shook his head "N-No! He... He didn't know a-about anything!... Please... Please don't d-dislike him, Ma'am..." He got up, wobbling a little bit, before slowly walking over to her, sweating horribly. "H-He didn't D-Do anything... I-I was a... a bad boy and... and did something b-bad..." The more he spoke, the more frantic he got. He began muttering to himself, seemingly not noticing her being there anymore. He was walking over to her and she froze up in shock. She closed her eyes, expecting something, but she only heard a *Thump*.

She opened her eyes slowly, only to find him on his need before her, making him a similar height as her. His hands were trembling, as he came closer to her, before hugging her legs, beginning to sob. Why the hell was he the one crying? She should be crying right now and not him! She wanted to hit him, so he would let her go, but stopped herself. The next thing she did, surprised her too.

She slowly reached towards his skull, caressing the top of it. He seemed to begin crying harder, whispering apologies, and always repeating one sentence that sends chills down her spine. 'I'm a bad boy'. He kept repeating it, over and over. That made her realize one single thing that made her disgust for him rise even more. He wasn't sorry that he raped her. That he drugged her. No, he was sorry because he thought she was angry at him for doing a poor job at pleasuring her.

All the sympathy she had for him was gone at that moment as a look of disgust appeared on her face, as she kicked him off her legs, before spitting on him. "If I see you come close to me one more time? I'll smash your skull inside, you freak"

She wanted to storm off, but the moment she opened the door and got into the hallway, she found none other than Razz coming down the stairs. He was holding a plate of food while wearing an apron. The moment he noticed her, he looked angry.

" _YOU_! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MUTT'S ROOM? TRYING TO CORRUPT MY LITTLE BROTHER EVEN MORE?!" _What_?! The hell did Razz say? Did he seriously assume that she was trying to do something to Mutt? she couldn't handle this anymore. First, that freakish Mutt, and now Razz... The heavens really hated her.

"Look, let me go. I'm in no mood to deal with your shit" She said, an angry look on her face too. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PEST?" A human who deserved a place where she shouldn't fear being raped at any second would be nice. 

"B-bro... I-it's fine... L-let Ma'am go...I've been a-a bad boy and need to re-repent until Ma'am visits m-me again..." What was he speaking about? She didn't understand. Was he trying to make her life a living hell? "IS SHE FORCING YOU TO CALL HER MA'AM? MUTT, DON'T WORRY. I'LL TEACH HER A LESSON!" Razz said. See, if he wasn't wearing a pink apron with hearts, she might have been more scared.

She covered her mouth, trying to keep a small laugh in. He seemed to be confused for a second before realizing his attire. "I-I WAS COOKING HUMAN! DON'T LAUGH AT ME" He was right. This was not the moment to laugh. Not in the same room with her rapist and maybe the reason for the rape.

"What do you want from me, Razz? I don't want to see Mutt, while you don't want me to see Mutt, so why the hell are you holding me back from leaving?" She asked angrily. Razz looked confused yet again. "WHAT?" Was he deaf? Didn't he hear what she said? Would make sense from all that yelling he does. "I said, let me pass, I don't want to see Mutt either"

An awkward silence filled the hallway before the sound of Mutt crying was heard. Was he serious?! Why was he crying? "I-I'm sorry M-Ma'am!... I p-promise to be better... P-please don't ha-hate me!" He said while crying, trying to come over to where she was to hug her, but she dodged him, moving closer to Razz. "Leave me alone!"

"MUTT, STOP IT!" That seemed to be the only thing that stopped Mutt from trying to get to (Y/n). She would have given Razz a thankful look if he wasn't the reason she got raped. 

_ *****TIMESKIP***** _

After a long and boring explanation, minus the rape part, as she didn't know how much he would believe her, everything seemed to be slightly better. Razz still looked like she was the reason that Mutt was a freak like he was, but she could live with that.

"... I SUPPOSE I COULD LET YOU OFF THIS TIME." He said as she let out a sigh of relief. Only now, that she was in the presence of real food, did she realize how hungry she was. But she couldn't eat. Solaris did prove to her that the food was at fault, mh? No matter how hungry she was, she couldn't allow herself to actually eat. But she needed to find someplace to eat...

"... I'm sorry, but I really need to go" She got up, not being able to keep watching Mutt eating food. Razz wanted to try and stop her, but she completely ignored him and went upstairs. She needed to find some normal food and fast, otherwise...

_**~~~MUTT'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Disappointment. He was a disappointment. He knew that something was wrong... Of course, something was wrong! She only came once... It made sense why she was so angry with him. He wanted to get down on his knees and suck her off right there, but then she needed to kick him and then spit on him... He wanted her to take him right there, right now.

He laid there, on the floor, expecting something to happen, but when nothing did, he whimpered before getting up. He heard his brother's voice and (Y/n)'s voice. Interested, he walked over to see what was going on and was surprised to see them fighting. Oh no, he didn't want them to fight! If they fought, then it meant that he was failing at his job miserably!

He tried to stop them but seemingly got her even angrier at him. To the point of her actually going out of her way to say how much she hated him. Was he really that bad to the point of her not wanting to sleep with him again!?

After the talk was done, he was sure that things were better now. He understood that she wasn't angry anymore and things were good! So why did she ran off like that?

**MUTT** ' The wild dog ' ( _LOVE: 33 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 43 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 32 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 36 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 89 )_  
 _(Sanity: 87 )_  
 _(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 6'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Obsession type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS TYPE OF YANDERE IS COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY DESIRE LOVE, ATTENTION, AND AFFECTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE. STALKING AND KILLING IS A BIG MUST FOR SUCH A TYPE! TRY TO AVOID BEING TOO CLOSE TO OTHERS WHILE THEY ARE AROUND IF YOU HAVE ACQUIRED THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***WISHES HE COULD BE MORE SKILLED FOR YOU**

**RAZZ** ' The lord ' _(LOVE: - 89 )_  
 _(TRUST: 1 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 35 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 73 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 37 )_  
 _(Sanity: 83 )_  
 _(Dere type: Oujidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Worship type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL TREAT THEIR LOVED ONE AS AN ABSOLUTE GOD/GODDESS WHILE EVERYONE ELSE LIKE TRASH. MORE THAN LOVE, IT'S JUST MINDLESS WORTH. IT'S BEST TO AVOID HAVING THIS CHARACTER AS A YANDERE, OTHERWISE, YOU'LL HAVE A CRAZY FOLLOWER! ||**_

  
*** FINDS YOUR EXISTENCE DISGUSTING, BUT HE'LL TOLERATE YOU. FOR NOW**

**_\------------------------------  
CONGRATULATIONS HOST! YOU HAVE  
UNLOCKED YET ANOTHER STAT AND  
SECTION IN YOUR PHONE! GO AND  
CHECK IT OUT! _ **

**_ \------------------------------ _ **

**_ RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST _ **

**(UNDERTALE SANS) SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 45 )  
(LUST: 89 )_  
 _(TRUST: -91 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 16 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 37 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 2 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 7 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 79 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 18 )_  
 _(Sanity: 20 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_  
 _(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOOSE HIM?**

**(UNDERTALE PAPYRUS) PAPYRUS** 'The Liar' _(LOVE: - 5 )_  
(LUST: 4 ) _  
(TRUST: - 59 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 49)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 85 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 90 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 60 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 52 )_  
 _(Sanity: 76 )_  
 _(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 7'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Wrong idea type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA YANDERE! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WELL, EVEN THE SMALLEST OF GESTURES TOWARDS THEM WILL MAKE THEM THINK THAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE THE SAME AS THEIR OWN. THEY AREN'T AFRAID OF KILLING THOSE WHO ARE IN THE WAY AND THEY DON'T USUALLY TEAM UP WITH OTHERS, BUT THEY MIGHT IF THE SITUATION WILL NEED IT||** _

  
***NEEDS TIME TO THINK ABOUT THE INFORMATION THAT HE RECEIVED**

**(UNDERFELL SANS) RED** 'The sentry' _(LOVE: 1 )  
(LUST: 7 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 76 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 7)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 61 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -48 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 90 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 48 )_  
 _(Sanity: 37 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 4'11_  
 _(Yandere type: Dependence type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DESIRES YOUR LOVE! IT DOESN'T EVEN NEED TO BE LOVE-LOVE! THEY WILL BE HAPPY AS LONG AS YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THEM AND GIVE THEM ALL THE LOVE THEY DESIRE!... IT'S HARD TO KEEP THESE YANDERES IN CHECK, AS THEY ARE SO NEEDY AND WILLING TO KILL ANYONE WHO GETS MORE ATTENTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE THAN THEM ||** _

  
***WILL TEACH MUTT A LESSON**

**(UNDERFELL PAPYRUS) BOSS** ' The guard captain '  _(LOVE: - 11 )_  
(LUST: 3 ) _  
(TRUST: - 84 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 27)  
(Possessiveness: - 91 )  
(Obsessiveness: -71 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 74 )  
(Mental stability: 48 )  
(Sanity: 49 )  
(Dere type: _ _Bocchandere+ Yandere )  
(Height: 8'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Self-Sacrifice type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING AWAY JUST TO MAKE THEIR LOVED ONES HAPPY. EVEN KILL OR DIE! SO BE CAREFUL, BECAUSE THIS YANDERE WILL TAKE EVERY WORD OF THEIR LOVED ONE AS THEIR MOST HONEST WISH! ||** _

  
***CONFUSED ON WHY YOU ARE SO CLOSE TO THE FELLSWAPS**

5 **. (UNDERSWAP SANS) LUCKY** ' The manipulator ' _(LOVE: - 49 )  
(LUST: 49 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 19)  
(OBEDIENCE: - 59)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 90 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -87 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 93 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 100 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 32 )_  
 _(Sanity: 40 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Removal type._

_**||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THEIR LOVED ONE'S LIFE! THEY WILL NEVER, EVER TEAM UP! THEY WANT THEIR LOVED ONE JUST FOR THEMSELVES, SO IT'S BEST TO NOT GET THIS YANDERE! ||** _

  
***WHY DON'T YOU TRUST HIM MORE?**

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: -11 )  
(LUST: 99 )  
(TRUST: -67 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 27 )  
(Possessiveness: - 11 )  
(Obsessiveness: -8 )  
(Jealousy: - 10 )  
(Danger levels: 100 )  
(Mental stability: 9 )  
(Sanity: 34 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
 _(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***INTERESTED IN WHAT MUTT USED TO GET YOU TO SUBMIT**

**(SWAPFELL SANS)RAZZ** ' The lord ' _(LOVE: - 89 )  
(LUST: 15 )_  
 _(TRUST: 1 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 35 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 73 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 37 )_  
 _(Sanity: 83 )_  
 _(Dere type: Oujidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Worship type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL TREAT THEIR LOVED ONE AS AN ABSOLUTE GOD/GODDESS WHILE EVERYONE ELSE LIKE TRASH. MORE THAN LOVE, IT'S JUST MINDLESS WORTH. IT'S BEST TO AVOID HAVING THIS CHARACTER AS A YANDERE, OTHERWISE, YOU'LL HAVE A CRAZY FOLLOWER! ||**_

  
*** FINDS YOUR EXISTENCE DISGUSTING, BUT HE'LL TOLERATE YOU. FOR NOW**

**(SWAPFELL PAPYRUS)MUTT** ' The wild dog ' ( _LOVE: 33 )_  
(LUST: 97 )  
 _(TRUST: - 43 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 32 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 36 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 89 )_  
 _(Sanity: 87 )_  
 _(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 6'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Obsession type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS TYPE OF YANDERE IS COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY DESIRE LOVE, ATTENTION, AND AFFECTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE. STALKING AND KILLING IS A BIG MUST FOR SUCH A TYPE! TRY TO AVOID BEING TOO CLOSE TO OTHERS WHILE THEY ARE AROUND IF YOU HAVE ACQUIRED THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***WISHES HE COULD BE MORE SKILLED FOR YOU**

**(FELLSWAP SANS) BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 29 )  
(LUST: 4 )  
(TRUST: 3 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 40 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -82 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 72 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 60 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 69 )_  
 _(Sanity: 86 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 4'10_  
 _(Yandere type: Final type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IF THEIR DARLING DIES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL FALL INTO A DEEP STATE OF NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE WITH THEIR DEAD DARLING UNTIL THEY DIE THEMSELVES. THEY DON'T GET EASILY ATTACHED, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PUSH AWAY ||** _

  
***IS HAPPY TO SEE YOU TRUST HIM**

**(FELLSWAP PAPYRUS)** **PATCH** ' The Loyal pet ' _(LOVE: -4 )  
(LUST: 27 )  
(TRUST: - 21 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 42 )  
(Possessiveness: - 79 )  
(Obsessiveness: -99 )  
(Jealousy: - 99 )  
(Danger levels: 98 )  
(Mental stability: 87 )  
(Sanity: 78,3 )  
(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Restraints type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS CHARACTER MIGHT SEEM COLD AT FIRST, BUT IN REALITY, THEY GET HEAVILY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVERS! IF YOU MANAGED TO CATCH THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL MOST LIKELY TEAM UP WITH SOMEONE TO GET THEIR LOVED ONE AS FAR AWAY FROM THEIR CURRENT PLACE TO SOME PLACE WERE IT COULD ONLY BE THEM THREE ||** _

  
***FINDS YOU TO BE SOMEONE WHO NEEDS PROTECTION**

**_ RELATIONSHIP: SECRET CHARACTERS _ **

**(HORRORTALE SANS) HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 47,4 )  
(LUST: 1 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 99 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 50)_  
 _(Possessiveness: -5 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 15 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 26 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99,6 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 10 )_  
 _(Sanity: 6,2 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||** _

  
***IS ANGRY WITH HIMSELF**

**(HORRORTALE PAPYRUS) TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' _(LOVE: 7 )  
(LUST: 59 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 25 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 36 )  
(Danger levels: 67 )  
(Mental stability: 20 )  
(Sanity: 19 )  
(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type: Disappearance type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A SWEET ONE. OR NOT. DEPENDS ON YOUR PREFERENCE! SEE, THIS YANDERE IS EASY TO CONTROL AS THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL THEMSELVES AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF THEM NOT BEING NEEDED FOR THEIR DARLING. THEY ARE EXTREMELY NEEDY AND JEALOUS. IT'S BEST TO KEEP THEM HAPPY IF YOU WISH FOR THEM TO LIVE ||**_

  
***WISHES TO PROVE TO YOU HOW GOOD OF A FRIEND HE IS**

**(ECHOTALE SANS) ECHO** ' The playboy ' _(LOVE: 9 )  
(LUST: 8 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 50 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 87 )  
(Mental stability: 99 )  
(Sanity: 79 )  
(Dere type: Teasedere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type:_ _Training type ))_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A VERY POSSESSIVE ONE! IF THEY FIND ONE THING THEY DON'T LIKE ABOUT THEIR LOVED ONE, THEY WILL TRY THEIR VERY BEST TO TRAIN IT OUT OF THEM. THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL AND KIDNAP. OF COURSE, IT'S VERY HARD TO DOMINATE THEM, BUT IF YOU REVERSE THE CARD ON THEM, IT'S VERY POSSIBLE! IT JUST TAKES TIME AND EFFORT AND A LOW LEVEL OF JEALOUSY AND HIGH LEVEL OF TRUST! ||  
  
  
* SEEMS EVEN MORE INTERESTED AND DETERMINED TO GET YOU_ **

**(ECHOTALE PAPYRUS) GREEN** ' The bookworm ' _(LOVE: -7 )  
(LUST: - 100 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -17 )  
(Possessiveness: - 78 )  
(Obsessiveness: -89 )  
(Jealousy: - 61 )  
(Danger levels: 97 )  
(Mental stability: 29 )  
(Sanity: 59 )  
(Dere type: Kuugire + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type: Loneliness Induction type)_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE A DANGEROUS YANDERE HERE! THIS YANDERE WISHES TO BE THE ONLY PERSON IMPORTANT TO YOU, FORCING YOU TO BE FAR AWAY FROM OTHERS. IF THEY REACH A POINT OF MADNESS, THEY WILL KIDNAP THEIR LOVED ONE. BUT IF THAT WON'T HAPPEN, THEY WILL DISTANCE THEIR LOVED ONE SLOWLY FROM EVERYONE ELSE. THEY USUALLY DON'T KILL BUT IF BROUGHT TO MADNESS, THEY WON'T SHY AWAY FROM IT ||**_

_***DOESN'T WANT TO BE INVOLVED WITH YOUR LOVERS PROBLEMS** _

**(STORYSHIFT CHARA) TOFFEE** 'The Guard' _(LOVE: 3 )  
(LUST: 19 )_  
 _(TRUST: -58 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 2 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: -97 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -82 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -67 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 60 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 68 )_  
 _(Sanity: 47 )_  
 _(Dere type: Coodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'5_  
 _(Yandere type: Distant yandere type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS SOMEONE WHO YOU WOULD NEVER THINK IT IS ACTUALLY A YANDERE! SOMEONE WHO'S VERY DISTANT AND PROBABLY NEVER TALKED TO THEIR LOVED ONE! THEY SEEM NORMAL AT FIRST TOO. THIS YANDERE LOVES TO STALK THEIR LOVER, BUT THEY WILL NEVER KIDNAP THEM. THEY PREFER FOLLOWING THEIR LOVERS LIFE FROM THE SIDELINES. SOMETIMES, THIS YANDERE MIGHT BE FRIENDS WITH THEIR LOVED ONE, BUT ONLY IF THE LOVED ONE APPROACHES THEM FIRST AND DOES ALL THE WORK IN THE FRIENDSHIP ||** _

  
***HAS YET TO FIND WERE YOU LIVE**

**(UNDERSWAP MUFFET) PEPPER '** The silent bartender '  _(LOVE: -57 )  
(LUST: 8 )  
(TRUST: -91 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 45 )  
(Possessiveness: - 92 )  
(Obsessiveness: -88 )  
(Jealousy: - 98 )  
(Danger levels: 25 )  
(Mental stability: 90 )  
(Sanity: 67 )  
(Dere type: Kuudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 5'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Reserved Yandere_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DOESN'T OPEN UP TO EVERYONE! THEY ARE A YANDERE TYPE THAT PEOPLE USUALLY TRY TO AVOID AS GETTING THEM TO BEHAVE IS HARD NOT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT THEM. THEY ARE VERY GOOD PROTECTORS AND THEY PUT THEIR LOVED ONE'S SAFETY BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE. STALKING, THING TAKING AND KIDNAPPING IS A MUST FOR THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***THE GUILT HAS BEEN EATING HER AWAY**

**(UNDERTALE GRILLBY) GRILLBY '** The bartender '  _(LOVE: 15 )  
(LUST: 63 )  
(TRUST: -10 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 5 )  
(Possessiveness: - 59 )  
(Obsessiveness: -79)  
(Jealousy: - 97 )  
(Danger levels: 15 )  
(Mental stability: 70 )  
(Sanity: 64 )  
(Dere type: Kuudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Reserved Yandere_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DOESN'T OPEN UP TO EVERYONE! THEY ARE A YANDERE TYPE THAT PEOPLE USUALLY TRY TO AVOID AS GETTING THEM TO BEHAVE IS HARD NOT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT THEM. THEY ARE VERY GOOD PROTECTORS AND THEY PUT THEIR LOVED ONE'S SAFETY BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE. STALKING, THING TAKING AND KIDNAPPING IS A MUST FOR THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***WONDERS WHEN YOU'LL VISIT AGAIN**

**_ RELATIONSHIP: ALLIES _ **

**(DUSTTALE SANS) SOLARIS** 'The murderer' _(LOVE: - 89 )  
(LUST: 0 )_  
 _(TRUST: 11 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -29 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: 58 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 49 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -42 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 100 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 1 )_  
 _(Sanity: 2 )_  
 _(Dere type: Hinedere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'1_  
 _(Yandere type: Bizarre-Seeking type_

_**|** _ _**| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS ONE OF THE WEIRDEST YET! IF YOU THOUGHT THE STALKERS WERE CREEPY, THEN THIS ONE WILL BLOW YOUR MIND! INSTEAD OF CLOTHES, THIS YANDERE WANTS FOR YOUR HAIR, FINGERNAILS, AND OTHER THINGS THAT ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING IN SUCH SITUATIONS. BE CAREFUL, AS THIS YANDERE DOESN’T FEAR KILLING THEIR LOVED ONE AND KEEPING THEIR BODY! ||** _

  
***HAS LOST HIS MIND FROM ANGER**

**_ RELATIONSHIP: _ **

~~1 **. MACKENZIE** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: !?@@? )  
_~~ ~~ _(LUST: 0 )_~~  
 ~~ _(TRUST: @?@! )_~~  
 ~~ _(Possessiveness: ?@@? )_~~  
 ~~ _(Obsessiveness: !@?@? )_~~  
 ~~ _(Jealousy: !?@?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Danger levels: ?@! )_~~  
 ~~ _(Mental stability: !?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Sanity: !?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Dere type: Undere + ?@#?@!? )_~~  
~~_(Height: 5'8_~~

  
***CURRENTLY DECEASED FROM THE DEAD END**

**PAYTON** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: -12 )  
(LUST: 91 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 19 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: 69 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 15 )_  
 _(Jealousy: 35 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 38 )_  
 _(Sanity: 71 )_  
 _(Dere type: Kanedere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 5'3  
(Yandere type: Harmless type _

**_||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE SAFEST YANDERE. THEY WON'T TRY TO HURT OTHERS, NOR WILL THEY TRY TO HURT THEIR LOVE INTEREST. THEY WON'T GET IN THE WAY EITHER. THEY WILL SIMPLY WISH FOR THEIR LOVE INTEREST TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF IT'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE. THEY CAN GET EXTREMELY CLINGY AND OF COURSE, STALKING AND COLLECTING LEFTOVER STUFF OF THEIR LOVED ONE IS A MUST!||_ **

  
***...**

_ **VILLAINESS STATS** _

**(Y/N)** ' The misunderstanding queen '

_Strength: **59/100**_

_Endurance: **29/100**_

_Agility: **48/100**_

_Defense: **18/100**_

_Charisma: **39/100**_

_Intelligence: **18/100**_

_Luck: **00/100**_


	16. Chapter 16: BAD END 'Crazy love', day 8, day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like love can truly be deadly, isn't that right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Please join my discord T_T I need more children to love and adore T_T I swear I'm not mean T_T Anyways. enjoy the chapter!~))
> 
> 1\. You should convince Hickory to help you save Patch with...
> 
> a. A blowjob (+ Smut) (+1 LOVE, +19 LUST, +7 POSSESSIVENESS, - 2 TRUST, -8 OBEDIENCE) (-29 LOVE for Sans)  
> b. Cooked meal ( - 8 LOVE, - 19 TRUST ) (+ 2 LOVE for Sans )  
> c. An explanation of the situation (+2 LOVE, +1 LUST, + 9 OBSESSIVENESS, +6 OBEDIENCE, +19 TRUST) (-2 LOVE for Sans)
> 
> 2\. After saving Patch and Blackberry, you should...
> 
> a. Talk with Sans (+Smut) (+29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +5 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST)  
> b. Interact with Patch and Blackberry (+ 8 LOVE, + 6 TRUST, +29 LUST, + 3 POSSESSIVENESS, + 8 OBSESSIVENESS, + 2 OBEDIENCE for Patch and Blackberry) (-9 LOVE for Sans)  
> c. Go write your findings in a new journal (+ intelligence) (+smut)
> 
> 3\. You should ask for a job from Grillby...
> 
> a. By seducing him (+Smut) (+29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +5 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST)  
> b. By begging him (+2 LOVE, -7 TRUST, +19 LUST, +28 POSSESSIVENESS, - 9 OBEDIENCE) (+ 8 JEALOUSY for Sans, Hickory, Patch, and Blackberry)  
> c. By being friendly and making him like her (+9 LOVE, + 8 TRUST, +38 LUST, + 2 POSSESSIVENESS, +19 OBEDIENCE, + 6 OBSESSIVENESS) (+ 3 JEALOUSY for Hickory, Patch and Blackberry)
> 
> ((Remember, YOU are the one who chooses the Antagonist's fate. Everything you do will reflect later on. Be very careful to give the lesser evil ending to Antagonist, okay?))

_**Chapter 16: BAD END 'Crazy love', day 8, day** _

Now that she was free from the others, she had some time to herself. She was wondering what she should do. She grabbed her phone, looking at the stats given to her. mh, those of the danger levels jumped up very much... She should avoid those people, just to see if the danger level will fall if she does that. The last thing she wanted was to anger them. It would be horrible if she did that. But something told her that it will be impossible to change it.

A sigh escaped her, putting her phone in her pocket, before heading up the stairs. She needed to do something about her door. Should she tell Sans? No.. It would best if she would avoid him. Mutt had a similar level of Lust right? She wasn't sure why Mutt thought he could do what he did, so she needed to be careful. If Sans knew her door was broken, he could actually decide to do something... She needed to be smart and actually try to use the information given to her.

She shook her head, she needed to do something. She couldn't just sleep in a room with a broken lock, while Solaris was the way he was. If she knew one thing, it was that she was weak when she was asleep. If Solaris would try to kill her while she was asleep, then she wouldn't be able to do anything... She didn't like to think like this, but wouldn't to be better if she would end up killed and reset the timeline? A lot of things are going bad now and she wasn't sure if she could fix them. If she would start off from scratch, she would be fine.

But there was a problem. Or two, right? Sans and Hickory, right? Maybe even Solaris, but he didn't seem to remember anything. Sans was pretty gone, so she wasn't sure what she could do with him, but Hickory... She should try to better her relationship with Hickory before letting a bad end play out. She didn't want to die, but she didn't exactly have any other choice. It was better for her to die when she was prepared than being killed when she wasn't.

She nodded to herself, letting out a sigh. This was how things will play out then. For the rest of the day, she needed to make sure she bettered her relationship with Hickory...

Her stomach growled as she winced. She was hungry, but she wasn't going to eat anything in the house. The last thing she wanted was to get drugged by the food in there...

She headed up the stairs, passing past Boss. He stared at her for a second, but she ignored him, before heading to her destination. While she was walking, she heard a very familiar:

_***PING*** _

No fucking way. Did Boss' love drop because she ignored him? In a hurry, she looked down on her phone, her eyes widening upon seeing what had actually happened.

**(UNDERFELL PAPYRUS) BOSS** ' The guard captain '  _(LOVE: - 9 )_  
(LUST: 3 )  
 _(TRUST: - 84 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 27)  
(Possessiveness: - 91 )  
(Obsessiveness: -71 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 74 )  
(Mental stability: 48 )  
(Sanity: 49 )  
(Dere type: __Bocchandere+ Yandere )  
(Height: 8'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Self-Sacrifice type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING AWAY JUST TO MAKE THEIR LOVED ONES HAPPY. EVEN KILL OR DIE! SO BE CAREFUL, BECAUSE THIS YANDERE WILL TAKE EVERY WORD OF THEIR LOVED ONE AS THEIR MOST HONEST WISH! ||** _

  
***FEELS FLUSTERED BY HER LOOK**

His love was -11 before, right? Did it mean that he just gained 2 love by her simply looking at him?... She could use that, right? How much would he gain if she asked him to eat? She was hungry and she wanted to eat... Would he be willing to go with her? Well, she could try that out, right?

She turned around, before yelling after Boss "Boss! Hey," She said, running down the stairs when she noticed that he had stopped, turning to look at her. Just like she thought, another _***PING***_. She quickly checked her phone to see that her theory was right. Every single time she looked at him, a _***PING***_ with +2 love. She tried one more thing, to see if her theory was completely right. She blinked while looking at him. Another _***PING***_ was heard. So, blinking counted as breaking eye contact. Damn, this was going to be easy!~ She'll be able to raise his love to 100 in no time!

"Hey, sorry for stopping you! Are you busy?" He looked confused, before shaking his head "NO, I AM NOT HUMAN. WHY DO YOU ASK?" He asked, taking a step closer to her, looking down at her.

"Eheh, I was just wondering if you would like to go to eat?.. oh wait, um... I'm kind of... Well, I have a little bit of a problem with money... Would it be too much to ask-" Before she could finish, he put a hand on her shoulder, smiling, before shaking his head "I DON'T MIND AT ALL. ARE YOU HUNGRY? HOW ABOUT WE GO NOW?"

** _***TIMESKIP***_ **

The day went pretty well! She was happy to have eaten and spent some time with Boss. Nothing too special had happened. For most of it, she was talking while he was looking at her. She looked over to her phone, smiling at her. She was right, his love was 100 right now! That was very good. Now, what else should she do? Oh, right, she should probably spend the last time of the day to get closer to Hickory and Tatters so in the next run they wouldn't become a problem.

She walked over to their room, knocking on their door. Were they inside? She wasn't too sure. She didn't know anything about them. It wasn't that she wanted to find more, but she needed it if she wanted her chances for survival to be better for the next run. She knew she couldn't save this run, but she would try to make her next run better.

"H-HUMAN?" Asked Tatters when he opened the door, surprised to see her there. She smiled at him, nodding her head "Hey Tatters! I was wondering if you could help me?" He waited for a second, before saying "What Do You Need Help With, H-Human?" He said, looking down at her, surprised to see her speaking to him. That's right, they haven't talked yet in this route. "Well, my lock is broken, so I was wondering if you would be able to help me? I heard your brother and you are pretty talented to doing stuff alone, and was wondering if you could help out?" The moment she complimented them, it was like he had lit up. He nodded his head, before looking into the room and yelling for Hickory to come.

"What's the proble-... (Y/n), what are you doing here?" Asked Hickory, looking down on her, his usual grin returning on his face. For some reason, he seemed to be sweating a little bit. Well, it didn't matter, she didn't care about it too much. Such small details weren't going to hell her with survival.

"I was asking if Tatters could help me fix my lock" Hickory looked skeptical, before asking. "Well, what happened to your lock?" (Y/n) looked around to make sure no one else was around, before answering "Well, a few days ago, Papyrus decided to play matchmaker and while doing that, he broke down my locked door... I don't exactly have money to get a new lock and well, Sans... He's not a very good option right now" she said, looking at him, hoping that he understood that she wasn't willing to go to Sans. Hickory was honestly surprised when she said that Sans wasn't a valid option. "Well, did you already manage to anger Sans? Typical of you, mh?" Well, this was Hickory for sure. "No, I didn't anger Sans. I just trust you guys more with stuff like that than him... He doesn't exactly look... trustworthy?" She wasn't sure if she should say that, but from their reaction, it seemed the right answer.

Tatters exited his rooms, beaming from happiness, while Hickory following after, having a smug look on his face "That so? Well, how could we say no to such a cry for help" Hickory said, teasing. She rolled her eyes, following after Hickory and Tatters.

"So Human, How Have You Been Human?" Tatters asked. "You can call me (y/n), you know? Anyways, things are... well, eh. Kind of embarrassed after what had happened... but I'll survive" Hopefully not. Because of her plan to work, she needed to die. "How about you?"

"Oh, I Have Been Absolutely Wonderful, Human! My Brother and I Had Just Finished Eating, So I'm Feeling Very Well" She nodded her head, "I just finished eating too." Tatters looked confused "But You Weren't At The Dinner Table?" She went quiet, thinking if she should tell them or not. In the end, she decided being honest would be the best option. "Well, I went out to eat with Boss. His brother said Boss wanted to be friends, so I wanted to hang out." Tatters' smile fell, at the word friends. She panicked at that, before adding "But I didn't really have much fun... I don't think he understands what the term friends mean..." It wasn't the truth, but it seemed that it pleased both of the skeletons, but mostly Tatters.

"Well, That Does Happen, Hu- (Y/n)! For Example, I Would Be A Great Friend!" He said, sounding proud. It was clear that he wanted to be friends with her. She covered her mouth, chuckling a little bit, before nodding "Sure! Well, how about we be friends and you prove that to me?" If his mood was down before, it was up now.

"Of Course! Okay, Let's Fix Your Door!" Tatters said, excitedly. She expected Hickory to say something rude, but he didn't. He just looked at the two of them, with a soft grin, seemingly being happy.

_*****TIMESKIP*** DAY 8, EVENING.** _

Well, it didn't work well. It ended up with her door being completely removed. Tatters was apologizing like mad to her, while Hickory was laughing. She would laugh too if this wouldn't be a dangerous situation. She didn't want to get raped. She was okay with being killed, but she wasn't ready to be raped.

A sigh escaped her "Well, I'll just sleep in one of the guest rooms, no problem. Don't worry Tatters. It's fine. You did your best" The moment she said that both of the skeletons looked at one another. It seemed that they discussed something, through their looks, before Tatters turned to her, hunching over a little bit, and beginning to speak.

"(Y/n), Would You Like To Sleep In Our Room Tonight?" She was about to decline, but then she remembered that their stats weren't all that high yet, same for their lust, meaning that they wouldn't rape her. And being alone would be a little bit unsafe. Besides, their stats would raise with that, right?

"Well... I mean, wouldn't I just get in the way? You guys sleep in one room, right?" She asked, remembering that they only had one room for the two of them. It was cruel, seeing as they were the two biggest monsters in the house. "W-Well, Yes, But We Don't Mind Sleeping On The Floor. So, Do You Wish To Sleep With Us?" It sounded a little bit wrong, but after a second of hesitation, she nodded "Well, I guess... But remember, we are only friends, okay?" She said, giving him a suspicious look, but he didn't seem to understand what she meant, as she smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'll be going to the gym to work out now, but when I'm done, then I'll come to you, okay?" She said, smiling, as Hickory this time nodded. "Sure thing kiddo. Have fun" And with that, the two biggest skeletons walked away.

She got her gym gear, before heading to the inside gym and working out for the rest of the time. When she was done, she headed to the bathroom and checked her stats.

_ **VILLAINESS STATS** _

**(Y/N)** ' The misunderstanding queen '

_Strength: **60/100 *New***_

_Endurance: **29/100**_

_Agility: **48/100**_

_Defense: **19/100 *New***_

_Charisma: **40/** **100 *New***_

_Intelligence: **19/100 *New***_

_Luck: **01/100 *New***_

**_RE LATIONSHIP: LOVE INTERESTS_ **

**(UNDERFELL PAPYRUS) BOSS** ' The guard captain '  _(LOVE: 100+ ) ***new***_  
_(LUST: 4 ) ***new***_  
 _(TRUST: - 81 ) ***new***  
(OBEDIANCE: - 27)  
(Possessiveness: - 78 ) * **new***  
(Obsessiveness: -63 ) ***new***  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 74 )  
(Mental stability: 48 )  
(Sanity: 49 )  
(Dere type: __Bocchandere+ Yandere )  
(Height: 8'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Self-Sacrifice type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING AWAY JUST TO MAKE THEIR LOVED ONES HAPPY. EVEN KILL OR DIE! SO BE CAREFUL, BECAUSE THIS YANDERE WILL TAKE EVERY WORD OF THEIR LOVED ONE AS THEIR MOST HONEST WISH! ||** _

  
***YOU ARE THE ONE**

**(UNDERTALE SANS) SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 33 )  
(LUST: 89 )_  
 _(TRUST: -91 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 16 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 37 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 2 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 4 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 79 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 18 )_  
 _(Sanity: 20 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_  
 _(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***HE HATES THAT YOU ARE GETTING FURTHER AWAY FROM HIM**

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: -19 )  
(LUST: 99 )  
(TRUST: -67 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 27 )  
(Possessiveness: - 11 )  
(Obsessiveness: -8 )  
(Jealousy: - 10 )  
(Danger levels: 100 )  
(Mental stability: 9 )  
(Sanity: 34 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
 _(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***WHY DO YOU CHOOSE SOME FREAKS OVER HIM?**

**_ RELATIONSHIPS: SECRET CHARACTERS _ **

**(HORRORTALE SANS) HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE:_ 58,4 _)  
(LUST: 2 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 89 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 40)_  
 _(Possessiveness: -2 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 7 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 26 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99,6 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 10 )_  
 _(Sanity: 6,2 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||** _

  
***FIND HIMSELF WANTING TO PROTECT YOU**

**(HORRORTALE PAPYRUS) TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' _(LOVE: 18 )  
(LUST: 59 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 90 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 35 )  
(Possessiveness: - 97 )  
(Obsessiveness: -98 )  
(Jealousy: - 36 )  
(Danger levels: 67 )  
(Mental stability: 20 )  
(Sanity: 19 )  
(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type: Disappearance type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A SWEET ONE. OR NOT. DEPENDS ON YOUR PREFERENCE! SEE, THIS YANDERE IS EASY TO CONTROL AS THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL THEMSELVES AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF THEM NOT BEING NEEDED FOR THEIR DARLING. THEY ARE EXTREMELY NEEDY AND JEALOUS. IT'S BEST TO KEEP THEM HAPPY IF YOU WISH FOR THEM TO LIVE ||**_

  
***HAPPY THAT YOU WANT TO BECOME FRIENDS**

**_ RELATIONSHIP: ALLIES _ **

**(DUSTTALE SANS) SOLARIS** 'The murderer' _(LOVE: - 97 )  
(LUST: 0 )_  
 _(TRUST: 11 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -29 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: 58 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 49 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -42 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 100 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 1 )_  
 _(Sanity: 2 )_  
 _(Dere type: Hinedere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'1_  
 _(Yandere type: Bizarre-Seeking type_

_**|** _ _**| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS ONE OF THE WEIRDEST YET! IF YOU THOUGHT THE STALKERS WERE CREEPY, THEN THIS ONE WILL BLOW YOUR MIND! INSTEAD OF CLOTHES, THIS YANDERE WANTS FOR YOUR HAIR, FINGERNAILS, AND OTHER THINGS THAT ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING IN SUCH SITUATIONS. BE CAREFUL, AS THIS YANDERE DOESN’T FEAR KILLING THEIR LOVED ONE AND KEEPING THEIR BODY! ||** _

  
***HATES YOU**

Those stats were less than pleasant to look at, but she couldn't do much about it. At least not in this run. She needed to try her best in the next one now that she knew this much about this world. She was going to be able to take this world by storm with her new knowledge. She was going to survive this all and she would be damned if she didn't.

_*****Timeskip*** day 8, night** _

When she was done with her workout and with her shower, she headed straight over to them. She wouldn't risk going into her room and actually getting brutally murdered... She accepted that she needed to die, but she wasn't brave enough to go straight into her death. Couldn't there be a less brutal way..?

She opened the door to their room. Tatters looked over to her, a smile appearing on his face. She smiled back, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. "I hope I wasn't keeping you guys up while waiting for me?" She asked, walking over to the bed and sitting on it. Hickory wasn't talking, seemingly thinking about something, while Tatters crawled closer to her, smiling even brighter, showing his ragged teeth. She wondered what made his teeth become like that? But she wasn't going to ask that now. She wasn't curious enough to ruin the night.

"Don't Worry (Y/n)!" He said, but he didn't deny what she said. Well, she wasn't going to dwell too deeply on the topic. "Well, I'm going to get under the covers okay?" Tatters nodded, watching her. She did as she said was going to do, and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a few seconds, before opening her eyes and seeing how Tatters was watching her, a smile on his face, while Hickory was just watching the door, with a thoughtful look on his face. "Um, you can get into the bed too, Tatters?" The bed was pretty big, so they should fit, right? Besides, she would rather sleep with a skeleton in her bed than have him watch her, with that smile on his face.

"O-Oh? Okay!" He said, shuffling around a little bit, before getting into the bed "Okay, now sleep Tatters, okay? Let's not watch me sleep, okay?" She said, chuckling, getting a small grin out of Hickory as he listened. "How about you Hickory? Planning to sleep?" He shook his head "Got some stuff I need to do. You two go ahead..." Was the last she heard from him.

With a smile on her face, she felt safe here. This was good. She felt good and happy. This was going to be okay. Everything was going to be alright. Things were going to be good.

_*****Timeskip???***** _

_**\----------** _

_**GAME OVER** _

_**\----------** _

****She got awakened by the feeling of someone playing with her hair. She couldn't believe that Tatters was playing with her hair. Or was it Hickory? Well, either way, they shouldn't be doing that! With a sleepy voice, she muttered out "Tatters... stoop.." That got her a heavy tug from whoever was playing with her hair. She immediately opened her eyes at the pain. What the hell?!

But instead of seeing Tatters or Hickory, there was Boss. Now that she was looking around, she wasn't even in Hickory and Tatters' room anymore. What was going on? Where was she? And why was Boss here? Playing with her hair and tugging it roughly?

He smiled when he saw that she woke up. He took his fingers away from her hair, brushing a hand across her cheek, smiling even more as he brushed his hand on her skin. "I'm sorry darling for being so rough. I just hate hearing the name of others come from those pretty lips of yours..." The way he was talking, in such a soft, quiet, and soothing way, it was scaring her. What the hell was going on? Why was this happening?

"Darling, why do you look so afraid? Oh... You probably got confused by this place. This is my room. I thought you would prefer being here instead of that dirty room of those piles of dust" The moment he said that, it was like her heart sank to her knees. She entered a bad end, didn't she?... What did she do though?!....!!! Raise his love to a one hundred... Wasn't Blackberry on a similar number in love too before he went to kill everyone...? Was there a specific point she needed to be careful with raising love? She also knew she needed to be careful with entering negative love, as Lucky killed her when she was in the negative...

"... You are thinking about them, aren't you?" Boss said while she was in her thoughts. "First, you go and cheat on me with that mutt, before going to the room of different men and sleep in one of their arms... Don't worry darling. I know the way to make you mine completely. Don't worry about it" He said, before grabbing her head. Placing one last kiss, he said "It's going to hurt, but it will make our relationship better... I promise" And with that, he began smashing her head into the wall.

It hurt... It hurt... IT HURT! Why? Why? WHY HER? WHY DID SHE NEED TO BE KILLED IN SUCH BRUTAL WAYS? ALL SHE WANTED WAS A PEACEFUL DEATH!... It hurts so bad...so... bad...

_**^^^BAD END UNLOCKED: 'CRAZY LOVE'^^^** _

**DESCRIPTION:** _Boss had been feeling weird towards her for some time now. He had been holding back for quite some time, giving her the chance to get away from him. But when she invited him out to dinner, he felt like she felt the same way. That's why he needed to take care of everyone who was in his way. When he was finished with that, he had wanted to go and take (Y/n) with him, but when he didn't find her in his room, it was like something snapped inside of him. When he found her in Tatters' and Hickory's room, he couldn't do anything, but kill them. In the end, to make them both be together forever, he killed her and made sure her body would stay as a beautiful doll for him to pamper every single day._

**DEATH TYPE:** _Got her skull fractured by having her head smashed into the wall quite some times. It was a painful death, caused by an unneeded raised death flag, that could have been easily avoided if she wouldn't have slept with the horror brothers. The death was painful and traumatic, proving that Boss was not against hurting her to get what he wanted._

**WHO WAS THE MOST AFFECTED AFTER HER DEATH: *** _Boss. After a few weeks, he realized the mistake that he did. He couldn't believe that he not only killed her but in such a horrible and gruesome way._

**ENDING FOR THE KILLER _:_** _After he had gotten away with everything, the pain became too much, same for the guilt. Because of that, Boss had decided to set the house he was now living in on fire, with himself and the doll of (Y/n) inside of the house. The two died together because even with the guilt, Boss couldn't let her rest in peace. Because she was his, even if he regretted killing her._

__

**WHO DID PAYTON END UP WITH:** _Payton had moved away after the tragedy, ending up becoming a psychologist for monsters so no similar events would ever happen again._

_**^^^BAD END UNLOCKED: 'CRAZY LOVE'^^^** _

_**\-------------------------------------------------------** _

_**CONGRATULATIONS HOST! YOU HAVE REACHED ANOTHER BAD END.  
WOULD YOU LIKE TO USE THE ITEM 'SECRET PROTECTOR' TO   
TRY AGAIN?** _

_**\-------------------------------------------------------** _

_**\-----** ___ _**\----  
|YES| ** ____**|NO|  
\----- ** ____**\----**_

****The next moment, she woke up in the car again. She wasn't surprised when she saw another girl in the driver's seat. She looked... dolled up, to say the least. "(Y-/-n)! girl! Trust me, this place is going to change your, like, life!" The girl said, in an obnoxious voice that she already hated. "These rich fuckers will buy you everything you ever wanted! Ahh, see these diamond earrings?" She said, showing off her expensive earrings. "As long as you can suck a dick as good as me, you'll get good shit too! Come on Best friend! Let's fuck those skeletons up!" Bethany said, excited, as (y/n) rolled her eyes. This was going to be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The wonderful illustration/art is by a wonderful artist and friend of mine, Quarter! Please check her out on her Tumblr that you can find here!
> 
> https://berryberryberryanddeath.tumblr.com/ ))


	17. Chapter 17: Savors and possessive friends, Day 1, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like (y/n) has more anger inside of her, than she would like to believe!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm sorry for this chapter being slightly shitty T_T I had to rewrite it because I had lost all my data while in the end, so this was rushed, as I wanted to still post today!~ I'm so very sorry T_T Please join my discord! I swear I'm not creepy at all!~))
> 
> 1\. (Y/n) should help...
> 
> a. Blackberry cook breakfast ( +3 LOVE, + 7 TRUST, + 3 LUST ) ( + 1 JEALOUSY for Hickory )  
> b. Patch with laundry ( +9 LOVE, + 2 TRUST, +1 LUST ) ( + 3 JEALOUSY for Sans )  
> c. Tatters with cleaning his room ( +3 LOVE, + 1 TRUST, + 9 LUST, +5 OBEDIENCE for Hickory and Tatters) ( + 9 JEALOUSY for Blackberry and Patch )
> 
> 2\. While at work, you should...
> 
> a. Introduce yourself to Toffee ( + 4 LOVE, + 38 LUST, + 2 OBEDIENCE, - 100 POSSESSIVENESS, - 98 OBSESSIVENESS, - 93 JEALOUSY ) (+2 JEALOUSY for Sans )  
> b. Introduce yourself to Pepper ( -14 LOVE, + 29 LUST, - 2 OBEDIENCE, - 99 POSSESSIVENESS, - 88 OBSESSIVENESS, - 83 JEALOUSY ) (+9 JEALOUSY for Stretch )  
> c. Introduce yourself to Firefly ( + 0 LOVE, + 2 LUST, - 42 OBEDIENCE, - 100 POSSESSIVENESS, - 58 OBSESSIVENESS, - 63 JEALOUSY ) (+4 JEALOUSY for Grillby )
> 
> 3\. You should get chocolate for ...
> 
> a. Sans ( + smut ) (+29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +5 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST) ( +29 JEALOUSY for Stretch, Hickory, Tatters, Blackberry and Patch)  
> b. Stretch ( + smut ) +29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +5 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST) ( -18 LOVE for everyone) ( + 2 JEALOUSY for Hickory, Blackberry, Sans and Patch )  
> c. Patch ( + smut ) (+29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +5 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST) ( - 3 LOVE, + 8 JEALOUSY for Blackberry) ( + 7 JEALOUSY for Tatters, Sans and Hickory )
> 
> ((Remember, all choices belong to you! Everything has consequences. If something happens, then it means that you just choose wrong!~ Try again next time, yeah?~))

_ **Chapter 17: Savors and possessive friends, Day 1, morning** _

She has done this three times already, right? Well, the third time is the charm, right? She got out of the car, holding a few of her boxes. She felt stronger because of her workouts, so she managed to grab three boxes instead of two. Bethany, of course, didn't take any boxes at all. Her excuse was that her new nails were just done and she didn't want to get them ruined. Well, (Y/n) didn't expect much.

Red was going to be rude to her, right? Well, she didn't have time for that. She had too many things to do. First of all, she needed to go to Grillby's to find a job. He was hiring, right? Well, it didn't matter. She needed to get a job at his place and fast. Or she would starve in the first few weeks. After having been strangled, bled to death, and now having her death smashed to a bloody pulp, she didn't want to experience another painful death. 

The moment the door opened, Red was about to say something, but she pushed through him. When he was about to ask her what was her problem, she gave him a cold look, "Don't you see I'm holding boxes? Get out of my way" If the previous two times she was passive, well, this time she needed to take things in her own hands or nothing would ever change. 

He just frowned at her, before throwing a curse at her, before walking over to Bethany and starting to talk. She brought her boxes over to the staircase and was about to get back to the car for her other boxes, but got stopped by none other than Hickory, grinning down on her. "Hey, buddy." Oh no... She thought she had more time before needing to deal with him. "H-hey, Hick..." she said, looking away from him. With one of his bigger hands, he brushed against her chin, making her breath quicken, remembering what Boss did to her. "You alright..? Did he hurt you?" She stayed quiet, trying to get his arms away from her, but he wasn't budging. "Don't worry, I won't let that happen again. Stay with Tatters for now. I'll bring your boxes up to our room" Our room? did he mean Tatters' and Hickory's room? Oh, no, no, no! she wasn't going to sleep there! Sleeping in their room was what got her killed.

"H-hick! Look! Um, come back" She said, grabbing his arm when he was about to head out. She looked around, to make sure no one was listening "Look, I think I'll sleep in my room, okay? I'm a lady, you know? I need privacy and all that. Besides... I'm sure that Tatters would be confused by a stranger who is sleeping in their room" Hickory slowly nodded his head, remembering that Tatters wasn't like him. He didn't remember anything. 

"Well, I'll still go grab you stuff, okay buddy?" He said, grinning down on her. She let out a sigh, letting go of his arm. As he walked away, Tatters walked towards her, feeling slightly shy being in the presence of everyone else. "HELLO HUMAN! I'M TATTERS, NICE TO MEET YOU. HOW DO YOU KNOW MY BROTHER?" He asked, looking down at her. "Oh, We are kind of old friends? I can't exactly explain it. But hey, nice to meet you Tatters. Call me (Y/n)" She said, extending her hand to shake his. He took her hand, shaking it violently. He actually hurt her, but she didn't say anything.

She took her phone out, to check the new stats, while Hickory and Tatters were bringing her boxes up the stairs and to her room.

**_ RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST _ **

**(UNDERTALE SANS) SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 23 )  
(LUST: 90 )_  
 _(TRUST: -100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 46 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 17 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 18 )_  
 _(Jealousy: 4 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 79 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 18 )_  
 _(Sanity: 20 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_  
 _(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***WONDERS IF YOU ARE TRYING TO HURT HIM ON PURPOSE**

**(UNDERTALE PAPYRUS) PAPYRUS** 'The Liar' _(LOVE: - 15 )_  
(LUST: 14 )  
 _(TRUST: - 79 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 29)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 69 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 72 )_  
 _(Sanity: 96 )_  
 _(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 7'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Wrong idea type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA YANDERE! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WELL, EVEN THE SMALLEST OF GESTURES TOWARDS THEM WILL MAKE THEM THINK THAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE THE SAME AS THEIR OWN. THEY AREN'T AFRAID OF KILLING THOSE WHO ARE IN THE WAY AND THEY DON'T USUALLY TEAM UP WITH OTHERS, BUT THEY MIGHT IF THE SITUATION WILL NEED IT||** _

  
***FINDS YOU TO BE A LITTLE BIT ANNOYING**

**(UNDERFELL SANS) RED** 'The sentry' _(LOVE: 3 )  
(LUST: 27 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 86 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 17)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 70 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 88 )_  
 _(Sanity: 67 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 4'11_  
 _(Yandere type: Dependence type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DESIRES YOUR LOVE! IT DOESN'T EVEN NEED TO BE LOVE-LOVE! THEY WILL BE HAPPY AS LONG AS YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THEM AND GIVE THEM ALL THE LOVE THEY DESIRE!... IT'S HARD TO KEEP THESE YANDERES IN CHECK, AS THEY ARE SO NEEDY AND WILLING TO KILL ANYONE WHO GETS MORE ATTENTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE THAN THEM ||** _

  
***FINDS YOUR COLD PERSONALITY FUNNY**

**(UNDERFELL PAPYRUS) BOSS** ' The guard captain '  _(LOVE: - 21 )_  
(LUST: 1 )  
 _(TRUST: - 94 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 22)  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 54 )  
(Mental stability: 88 )  
(Sanity: 69 )  
(Dere type: __Bocchandere+ Yandere )  
(Height: 8'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Self-Sacrifice type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING AWAY JUST TO MAKE THEIR LOVED ONES HAPPY. EVEN KILL OR DIE! SO BE CAREFUL, BECAUSE THIS YANDERE WILL TAKE EVERY WORD OF THEIR LOVED ONE AS THEIR MOST HONEST WISH! ||** _

  
***WILL MAKE SURE TO KEEP HIS EYE OUT, TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE TO HIS TASTES**

5 **. (UNDERSWAP SANS) LUCKY** ' The manipulator ' _(LOVE: - 59 )  
(LUST: -49 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 49)  
(OBEDIENCE: - 49)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 59 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 72 )_  
 _(Sanity: 90 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Removal type._

_**||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THEIR LOVED ONE'S LIFE! THEY WILL NEVER, EVER TEAM UP! THEY WANT THEIR LOVED ONE JUST FOR THEMSELVES, SO IT'S BEST TO NOT GET THIS YANDERE! ||** _

  
***JUST HOPES YOU AREN'T AS OBNOXIOUS AS THE RUMORS SAYS YOU ARE**

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: 19 )  
(LUST: 49 )  
(TRUST: -37 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 17 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 89 )  
(Mental stability: 49 )  
(Sanity: 34 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
 _(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***ARE YOU REALLY HIS SOULMATE?**

**(SWAPFELL SANS) RAZZ** ' The lord ' _(LOVE: - 29 )  
(LUST: 55 )_  
 _(TRUST: -1 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 45 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 53 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 77 )_  
 _(Sanity: 84 )_  
 _(Dere type: Oujidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Worship type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL TREAT THEIR LOVED ONE AS AN ABSOLUTE GOD/GODDESS WHILE EVERYONE ELSE LIKE TRASH. MORE THAN LOVE, IT'S JUST MINDLESS WORTH. IT'S BEST TO AVOID HAVING THIS CHARACTER AS A YANDERE, OTHERWISE, YOU'LL HAVE A CRAZY FOLLOWER! ||**_

  
*** HAS A LOT OF HOPES FOR YOU**

**(SWAPFELL PAPYRUS)MUTT** ' The wild dog ' ( _LOVE: 3 )_  
(LUST: 37 )  
 _(TRUST: - 23 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 32 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 66 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 59 )_  
 _(Sanity: 82 )_  
 _(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 6'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Obsession type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS TYPE OF YANDERE IS COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY DESIRE LOVE, ATTENTION, AND AFFECTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE. STALKING AND KILLING IS A BIG MUST FOR SUCH A TYPE! TRY TO AVOID BEING TOO CLOSE TO OTHERS WHILE THEY ARE AROUND IF YOU HAVE ACQUIRED THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***FINDS THE LOOK OF DISGUST YOU GIVE HIM VERY SEDUCTIVE**

**(FELLSWAP SANS) BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 10 )  
(LUST: 24 )  
(TRUST: 13 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 60 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 65 )_  
 _(Sanity: 84 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 4'10_  
 _(Yandere type: Final type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IF THEIR DARLING DIES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL FALL INTO A DEEP STATE OF NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE WITH THEIR DEAD DARLING UNTIL THEY DIE THEMSELVES. THEY DON'T GET EASILY ATTACHED, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PUSH AWAY ||** _

  
***FEELS A CONNECTION WITH YOU, BUT IS UNSURE WHAT IT COULD BE ABOUT**

**(FELLSWAP PAPYRUS)** **PATCH** ' The Loyal pet ' _(LOVE: 4 )  
(LUST: 7 )  
(TRUST: - 41 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 32 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 38 )  
(Mental stability: 89 )  
(Sanity: 72 )  
(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Restraints type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS CHARACTER MIGHT SEEM COLD AT FIRST, BUT IN REALITY, THEY GET HEAVILY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVERS! IF YOU MANAGED TO CATCH THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL MOST LIKELY TEAM UP WITH SOMEONE TO GET THEIR LOVED ONE AS FAR AWAY FROM THEIR CURRENT PLACE TO SOME PLACE WERE IT COULD ONLY BE THEM THREE ||** _

  
***FINDS THE WAY YOU TALK FUNNY**

**_ RELATIONSHIP: SECRET CHARACTERS _ **

**(HORRORTALE SANS) HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 61_ ,4 _)  
(LUST: 42 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 59 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 49)_  
 _(Possessiveness: 22 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 17 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 22 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99,8 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 9,3 )_  
 _(Sanity: 6,1 )_  
 _(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 9'_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||** _

  
***THIS TIME, HE'LL PROTECT YOU**

**(HORRORTALE PAPYRUS) TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' _(LOVE: 8 )  
(LUST: 61 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 30 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 45 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 37 )  
(Mental stability: 40 )  
(Sanity: 29 )  
(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type: Disappearance type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A SWEET ONE. OR NOT. DEPENDS ON YOUR PREFERENCE! SEE, THIS YANDERE IS EASY TO CONTROL AS THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL THEMSELVES AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF THEM NOT BEING NEEDED FOR THEIR DARLING. THEY ARE EXTREMELY NEEDY AND JEALOUS. IT'S BEST TO KEEP THEM HAPPY IF YOU WISH FOR THEM TO LIVE ||**_

  
***BECAUSE YOU AND HICKORY GET ALONG, HE HOPES HE CAN BECOME YOUR BESTEST OF FRIEND**

**_ RELATIONSHIP: PROTAGONISTS _ **

~~1 **. MACKENZIE** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: !?@@? )_~~  
 ~~ _(LUST: 0 )_~~  
 ~~ _(TRUST: @?@! )_~~  
 ~~ _(Possessiveness: ?@@? )_~~  
 ~~ _(Obsessiveness: !@?@? )_~~  
 ~~ _(Jealousy: !?@?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Danger levels: ?@! )_~~  
 ~~ _(Mental stability: !?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Sanity: !?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Dere type: Undere + ?@#?@!? )_~~  
~~_(Height: 5'8_~~

  
***CURRENTLY DECEASED FROM THE DEAD END**

~~**PAYTON** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: -12 )  
_~~ ~~ _(LUST: 91 )_  
~~ ~~ _(TRUST: - 19 )_  
~~ ~~ _(Possessiveness: 69 )_  
~~ ~~ _(Obsessiveness: 15 )_  
~~ ~~ _(Jealousy: 35 )_  
~~ ~~ _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
~~ ~~ _(Mental stability: 38 )_  
~~ ~~ _(Sanity: 71 )_  
~~ _(_ ~~ _Dere type: Kanedere + Yandere )_  
~~ ~~_(Height: 5'3  
_~~~~_(Yandere type: Harmless type_~~

~~**_||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE SAFEST YANDERE. THEY WON'T TRY TO HURT OTHERS, NOR WILL THEY TRY TO HURT THEIR LOVE INTEREST. THEY WON'T GET IN THE WAY EITHER. THEY WILL SIMPLY WISH FOR THEIR LOVE INTEREST TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF IT'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE. THEY CAN GET EXTREMELY CLINGY AND OF COURSE, STALKING AND COLLECTING LEFTOVER STUFF OF THEIR LOVED ONE IS A MUST!||_ ** ~~

  
~~***CURRENTLY, WAITING FOR HER NEXT ROUTE**~~

**BETHANY** ' the fashionista ' _(LOVE: -1 )_  
 _(LUST: 1 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 98 )_  
 _(Sanity: 81 )_  
 _(Dere type: Kanedere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 5'6  
(Yandere type: Harmless type _

**_||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE SAFEST YANDERE. THEY WON'T TRY TO HURT OTHERS, NOR WILL THEY TRY TO HURT THEIR LOVE INTEREST. THEY WON'T GET IN THE WAY EITHER. THEY WILL SIMPLY WISH FOR THEIR LOVE INTEREST TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF IT'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE. THEY CAN GET EXTREMELY CLINGY AND OF COURSE, STALKING AND COLLECTING LEFTOVER STUFF OF THEIR LOVED ONE IS A MUST!||_ **

  
***FINDS YOU USEFUL FOR NOW**

_ **VILLAINESS STATS** _

**(Y/N)** ' The misunderstanding queen '

_Strength: **60/100**_

_Endurance: **29/100**_

_Agility: **48/100**_

_Defense: **19/100**_

_Charisma: **40/** **100**_

_Intelligence: **19/100**_

_Luck: **01/100**_

She will have some problems with Mutt and a few others, especially Sans. She didn't even notice how she looked at Mutt. She must have done it without even thinking. She needed to be sure that she would be careful as time goes on. She needed to learn to control her expressions or else she might get in trouble.

Tatters excused himself after a little bit, saying he was busy, leaving Hickory and (Y/n) alone. She stared at him, waiting for him to leave, but he didn't. "Um, Hick? I need to get dressed so I could go out. Can you please go out of the room?" That got a laugh from Hickory "Out? Oh! That's a good joke. You aren't going anywhere" He abruptly stopped laughing, looking dead serious at her, his grin long gone off his face. "What?" This was going to be bad. How was she going to save Blackberry if he will get in the way?

"Hickory, I really need to go out" Hickory sat on her bed, hunching down, and looking at her "And why is that? Got some little friend you want to meet?" She hated that side of him so much, but she needed to be smart about this. "Actually, I need to help someone" That got Hickory to raise one of his bonebrows? "Help? How?" Should she tell him? Well, if he was going to stick around her, then she might as well "Well, you know Blackberry?" He frowned, nodding his head "At the beginning of every single run, there is an event to save Blackberry from drunk humans who want to dust him" Hickory laughed "Let him. Not that anyone will miss him"

She stayed quiet, clenching her fist. She wanted to hit him for that. How dare he say that about Blackberry? She needed to control herself, no matter how hateful he was. "Patch would miss him. Patch's your friend, right? It will destroy him if his brother would get hurt..." Hickory wanted to protest, but she continued "I mean, how would you feel if your brother got hurt? And then, you would find out, that you could have saved him, but your supposed friend stopped that from happening?" That got Hickory quiet.

They stayed quiet for quite some time, until Hickory looked up at her, heavily frowning "You better now make me regret helping you..." Was all he said, before getting up "I'll be downstairs... When you need to go, just come to me..."

**_ ~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

****After the reset happened, he felt like an idiot. How could he let not only his brother die, but her too? Was he really that weak? To the point, of not being able to protect the people he cared for.

This reset was going to be his second chance. He knew that much. And he wasn't going to waste that second chance. A sigh escaped him. He didn't want to go and save Blackberry. He was arrogant, and he wasn't as good as he liked to play as when he was around (Y/n). But she was right. Patch would hate him. Besides, Hickory will get enough chances now to make sure (Y/n) understands how twisted Blackberry actually was.

**(HORRORTALE SANS) HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 62,4 )  
(LUST: 43 )  
(TRUST: - 41 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 43)  
(Possessiveness: 22 )  
(Obsessiveness: 25 )  
(Jealousy: - 19 )  
(Danger levels: 99,8 )  
(Mental stability: 9,3 )  
(Sanity: 6,1 )  
(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||**

**  
*THIS TIME, HE'LL PROTECT YOU**

**_ ***TIMESKIP***DAY 1, DAY _ **

It was time. She dressed in comfortable clothes, as she went down. She got closer to Hickory, getting him up and ready to head out. Hickory still looked unwilling, but she was happy that she got him to go either way. Maybe she would manage to get some good stats with him that way too?

When they arrived at the spot, as she expected, the humans were surround-... Was that Patch?? what was he doing there? Blackberry was there too, but what the hell?

The humans were beating down on Patch, while two others where making sure that Blackberry was watching what was happening. Without being able to control herself, she jumped into action.

She runs up to the first human, dragging him backward by his collar and smashing a punch straight to his face, making his nose bleed. This was good. This way, she could put all her anger to good use.

Imagining that those humans were Mutt, who raped her, Lucky, who strangled her and Boss, who smashed her head. She beat down on them until her own hands were hurting. But she wasn't stopping until Hickory dragged her off that one human. The rest of the humans, dragged the unconscious body of the human, cursing them.

She looked blankly at her fists. They hurt, but the pain was not even close to the pain she felt when she was strangled. When her head was smashed into the wall until there was nothing left of her skull. This was nothing compared to that.

When Hickory made sure that she was okay, he walked over to Patch, making sure that he was okay. She did the same with Blackberry, picking him up, looking at him, with a gentle look. He was the only one she didn't hate. She just hoped the system wasn't going to make her hate Blackberry. She hoped and begged for that to not happen.

When they were back, the other skeletons noticed how beaten up everyone was and asked what had happened, getting to helping Patch, but when they got to Blackberry, she glared at him, holding him tighter to her, saying she'll do it. She didn't want to let anyone who would be rough with him to help him. She could do it... she could do it.

**_ ~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

Everything had escalated too fast for him. He wasn't sure why those humans were angry, or why they were beating him. He was trying to protect himself as much as possible, but he still got beat up.

The worse of it all had got Patch. He was surprised when Hickory and (Y/n) came to save them. Hickory hated him, while (Y/n) didn't know him. Did... did she feel the same connection that he did? 

It would explain things! It would explain why her gaze was so gentle when she looked down at him. Why she was careful while carrying him. Why she was so gentle while warping his bruised bones when they got home. Did she feel like they belonged too?

( **FELLSWAP SANS) BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 18 )  
(LUST: 54 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 23)  
(TRUST: 19 )  
(Possessiveness: - 97 )  
(Obsessiveness: -92 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 60 )  
(Mental stability: 65 )  
(Sanity: 84 )  
(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )  
(Height: 4'10  
(Yandere type: Final type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IF THEIR DARLING DIES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL FALL INTO A DEEP STATE OF NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE WITH THEIR DEAD DARLING UNTIL THEY DIE THEMSELVES. THEY DON'T GET EASILY ATTACHED, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PUSH AWAY ||**

**  
*FEELS A CONNECTION WITH YOU, BUT IS UNSURE WHAT IT COULD BE ABOUT  
  
**

**_ ~~~PATCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

When he left to check if everything was okay with blackberry, he had never expected to find him being attacked by humans. He tried to help, but he wasn't much help.

Out of nowhere, (Y/n) came out and chased the humans away, Hickory being behind her, coming to help him. (Y/n) went over to Blackberry, who had gotten a little bit of a beating, and picked him up.

He wasn't sure why, but that made his soul skip a beat inside of his ribs. The way she threw a punch at those humans, while the others scattered away, made her look like a hero, sent to save them... If not her, they would have died, that was for sure. It wouldn't be weird if he wanted to reward her for all the thing she has done today?

  
( **FELLSWAP PAPYRUS) PATCH** _' The Loyal pet '_ _(LOVE: 12 )  
(LUST: 37 )  
(TRUST: - 33 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 30 )  
(Possessiveness: - 97 )  
(Obsessiveness: -92 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 38 )  
(Mental stability: 89 )  
(Sanity: 72 )  
(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'4  
(Yandere type: Restraints type._

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS CHARACTER MIGHT SEEM COLD AT FIRST, BUT IN REALITY, THEY GET HEAVILY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVERS! IF YOU MANAGED TO CATCH THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL MOST LIKELY TEAM UP WITH SOMEONE TO GET THEIR LOVED ONE AS FAR AWAY FROM THEIR CURRENT PLACE TO SOME PLACE WERE IT COULD ONLY BE THEM THREE ||**

**  
*FINDS THE WAY YOU TALK FUNNY**

**_ ***TIMESKIP***DAY 1, EVENING _ **

When everything was done, she entered her usual routine of going to work out. Everyone where surprised she knew where the gym was, but no one cared too much about some time. 

She got herself new clothes and worked out. When she wad done, she went for a shower, feeling a little bit better for keeping herself in check. She deserved to go and treat herself to something with the little money that she had currently.

_ **VILLAINESS STATS** _

**(Y/N)** ' The misunderstanding queen '

_Strength: **61/100**_

_Endurance: **30/100**_

_Agility: **48/100**_

_Defense: **19/100**_

_Charisma: **41/** **100**_

_Intelligence: **19/100**_

_Luck: **02/100**_

**_ ***TIMESKIP***DAY 1, NIGHT _ **

This was the perfect time to go and meet with Grillby. It didn't take long for her to arrive at the shithole that was known as Grillby. Hopefully, she wouldn't catch anything while working there.

"Hello! I would like some fries, thanks!" She had walked over to the bar, and sat on one of the stools. Her plan was pretty simple. She would order some food. Chat him up, butter him up, seem friendly, and then boom, ask for a job. He couldn't decline her then, right?

"So, you named the place after yourself?" She knew that, but she couldn't act like she already knew about him, or it would become really weird and creepy in no time. She didn't want that.

"Yes" Well, if he will keep answering with such short replies, this was going to be a pretty lost cause, but she couldn't just give up because he wasn't playing along with her. She was going to break him, even if she needed to use force!

"That's cool! Name's (Y/n). Nice to meet you!" Okay, so, maybe she wouldn't use force. she wasn't sure how much force she could use to win against a fire monster, but still, it was a nice thought.

"Oh geez, those are fucking good! Oh boy, I'm glad I moved so close to such a nice place!~" The food actually tasted like shit, but she couldn't really complain. She was trying to get a job here, and not get banned.

"Thank you...?" Grillby seemed to get flustered. Of course, he would. He never got complimented for the food, because there was nothing to compliment. The food was horrible.

With that, they talked for some more. Or well, it was more her talking and him sometimes giving her a short reply, but it was a good enough thing for her. She didn't mind it at all. 

"Hey, I know it's kind of sudden, especially when we were barely talking, but I was wondering if maybe some work position is available? as I said, I'm new here and trying to find a job" she asked after a little bit when she finished her meal.

".... Waitress." After a second of silence, he had replied. It was clear that there was actually no job-ready, but he was pitying her. Well, she'll take whatever she could get at this point.

"That works! Do I need to have an interview?" She asked, pushing without any shame. Well, there was no shame to be there. Why should she be ashamed to do something like this? She needed a job, and she was getting it. 

"Tomorrow at 8 PM..." He replied, making her frown slightly, but she shook her head. It didn't matter, she would manage to fit everything into her schedule. It wasn't a problem. 

"So soon? Thank you Grillby! Well, here is my phone number! Please text me all the details then. We'll finish all the legal things tomorrow, right?" He nodded, taking the piece of paper the number was on, before sticking it into his jacket's pocket, waving goodbye to her when he saw her leaving.

**_ ~~~GRILLBY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

When she first came in, she looked so... determined? With a confident smile on her face, she walked over to him and talked to him. Ordered a meal, talked to him, even if he was barely responding to her, and actually was trying to make him feel comfortable. He felt... nice when she talked. Her voice sounded nice too.

When she asked for a job, he couldn't just say no. He would probably have said no if she would have just outright asked for it, but not that she caught his eye, how could he push her away?

**(UNDERTALE GRILLBY) GRILLBY '** The bartender '  _(LOVE: 15 )  
(LUST: 63 )  
(TRUST: -10 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 5 )  
(Possessiveness: - 59 )  
(Obsessiveness: -79)  
(Jealousy: - 97 )  
(Danger levels: 15 )  
(Mental stability: 70 )  
(Sanity: 64 )  
(Dere type: Kuudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Reserved Yandere_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DOESN'T OPEN UP TO EVERYONE! THEY ARE A YANDERE TYPE THAT PEOPLE USUALLY TRY TO AVOID AS GETTING THEM TO BEHAVE IS HARD NOT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT THEM. THEY ARE VERY GOOD PROTECTORS AND THEY PUT THEIR LOVED ONE'S SAFETY BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE. STALKING, THING TAKING AND KIDNAPPING IS A MUST FOR THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***HOPES YOU'LL ENJOY YOURSELF WHILE WORKING HERE**

_**\---------------------------------  
CONGRATULATIONS HOST, GOR GETTING  
YOUR FIRST JOB! NOW, EVERY SINGLE   
DAY, TO YOUR BANK ACCOUNT, WILL BE  
TRANSFER 30 DOLLARS! IF YOU   
RECEIVE TIPS, THOSE WILL GET   
TRASFERED TOO! GOOD LUCK HOST!  
\---------------------------------** _


	18. Chapter 18: Lovely chocolate, Day 2, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like things are going great and oho! Seems like Hickory has misunderstood Antagonist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm so sorry for taking so long to make this chapter T_T I was doing a lot of stuff, preparing myself to write a side book too T_T anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter T_T PLEASE JOIN MY DISCORD. I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL HAVE FUN AND YOU'LL HAVE PREVIEWS OF THE CHAPTER BEFORE ANYONE ELSE. EVEN SEE FANART. PLEASE, I'M DESPERATE FOR NEW CHILDREN T-T))
> 
> 1\. After having a chat with Toffee on the phone, you should...
> 
> a. Go for coffee with Bethany (+New Character) (+ 2 LOVE, + 4 LUST for Boss and Bethany) (+3 LUST, +2 JEALOUS for Hickory)  
> b. Visit Toffee's place unannounced (+New Character) (+3 LOVE, +9 LUST, + 1 OBSESSIVENESS) (+3 JEALOUSY, +2 LUST for Sans and Hickory)  
> c. Go to the library to ask for a job there too (+New Character) (+New Job) (- 7 LOVE, +3 LUST, +19 OBEDIENCE for Lucky and Stretch)
> 
> 2\. Have a talk with...
> 
> a. Red (+3 LOVE, +10 LUST, +2 OBEDIENCE) (- 2 LOVE, +9 LUST, +3 TRUST for Sans, Hickory and Razz)  
> b. Tatters (+ Smut) (+29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +5 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST) (+20 LUST, +2 LOVE for Hickory)  
> c. Sans (+20 LUST, +8 LOVE, +2 OBEDIENCE, +9 TRUST, +4 POSSESSIVENESS) (+17 JEALOUSY for Hickory, Blackberry, Patch and Stretch)
> 
> 3\. At work, you should get to know...
> 
> a. Firefly ( + 0 LOVE, + 2 LUST, - 42 OBEDIENCE, - 100 POSSESSIVENESS, - 58 OBSESSIVENESS, - 63 JEALOUSY ) (+4 JEALOUSY for Grillby )  
> b. Pepper ( -14 LOVE, + 29 LUST, - 2 OBEDIENCE, - 99 POSSESSIVENESS, - 88 OBSESSIVENESS, - 83 JEALOUSY ) (+9 JEALOUSY for Stretch )  
> c. Get closer to Grillby (+9 LUST, +2 LOVE, +19 OBEDIENCE, +3 TRUST) (+18 JEALOUSY for Sans, Toffee, Hickory and Red)
> 
> ((Remember, antagonist is slowly getting more and more messed up. I wonder what you all could do to finally fix her mental state a little bit, or else she might get in serious trouble!~))

_**Chapter 18: Lovely chocolate, Day 2, morning** _

That day, (Y/n) woke up feeling a little bit more energetic than always. It was a good chance for once. She usually woke up feeling tired of scared, but now that she was sleeping in her room, she felt much better. She picked up her, phone, before looking at the stats of everyone, to see if anything specific had changed over the night. She needed to be sure everything was okay before going into doing whatever she would need to do that morning. 

**_ RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST _ **

**(UNDERTALE SANS) SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 23 )  
(LUST: 90 )_  
 _(TRUST: -100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 46 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 17 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 18 )_  
 _(Jealousy: 4 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 79 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 18 )_  
 _(Sanity: 20 )_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_  
 _(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***FEELS LIKE TODAY WILL BE GOOD**

**(UNDERTALE PAPYRUS) PAPYRUS** 'The Liar' _(LOVE: - 15 )_  
(LUST: 27 ) * **NEW** *  
 _(TRUST: - 79 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 29)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 69 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 72 )_  
 _(Sanity: 96 )_  
 _(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 7'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Wrong idea type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA YANDERE! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WELL, EVEN THE SMALLEST OF GESTURES TOWARDS THEM WILL MAKE THEM THINK THAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE THE SAME AS THEIR OWN. THEY AREN'T AFRAID OF KILLING THOSE WHO ARE IN THE WAY AND THEY DON'T USUALLY TEAM UP WITH OTHERS, BUT THEY MIGHT IF THE SITUATION WILL NEED IT||** _

  
***FINDS WHAT YOU DID YESTERDAY AS BRAVE AND ADMIRABLE**

**(UNDERFELL SANS) RED** 'The sentry' _(LOVE: 3 )  
(LUST: 42 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(TRUST: - 86 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 17)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 70 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 88 )_  
 _(Sanity: 67 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 4'11_  
 _(Yandere type: Dependence type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DESIRES YOUR LOVE! IT DOESN'T EVEN NEED TO BE LOVE-LOVE! THEY WILL BE HAPPY AS LONG AS YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THEM AND GIVE THEM ALL THE LOVE THEY DESIRE!... IT'S HARD TO KEEP THESE YANDERES IN CHECK, AS THEY ARE SO NEEDY AND WILLING TO KILL ANYONE WHO GETS MORE ATTENTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE THAN THEM ||** _

  
***FINDS YOUR COLD ACT ATTRACTIVE**

**(UNDERFELL PAPYRUS) BOSS** ' The guard captain '  _(LOVE: - 21 )_  
(LUST: 23 ) * _ **NEW** *_  
 _(TRUST: - 94 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 22)  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 54 )  
(Mental stability: 88 )  
(Sanity: 69 )  
(Dere type: __Bocchandere+ Yandere )  
(Height: 8'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Self-Sacrifice type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING AWAY JUST TO MAKE THEIR LOVED ONES HAPPY. EVEN KILL OR DIE! SO BE CAREFUL, BECAUSE THIS YANDERE WILL TAKE EVERY WORD OF THEIR LOVED ONE AS THEIR MOST HONEST WISH! ||** _

  
***HE'S PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT YOU ARE TO HIS TASTE**

5 **. (UNDERSWAP SANS) LUCKY** ' The manipulator ' _(LOVE: - 59 )  
(LUST: -49 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 49)  
(OBEDIENCE: - 49)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 59 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 72 )_  
 _(Sanity: 90 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Removal type._

_**||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THEIR LOVED ONE'S LIFE! THEY WILL NEVER, EVER TEAM UP! THEY WANT THEIR LOVED ONE JUST FOR THEMSELVES, SO IT'S BEST TO NOT GET THIS YANDERE! ||** _

  
***FINDS IT ANNOYING THAT YOU SAVED THOSE TWO, BUT IS GLAD TO KNOW YOU AREN'T FULLY USELESS**

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: 19 )  
(LUST: 61 ) * **NEW** *  
(TRUST: -37 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 17 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 74 ) * **NEW***  
(Danger levels: 89 )  
(Mental stability: 49 )  
(Sanity: 34 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
 _(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***JEALOUS THAT YOU SAVED THOSE TWO IDIOTS, BUT FINDS IT HOT KNOWING HIS SOULMATE IS SO STRONG**

**(SWAPFELL SANS) RAZZ** ' The lord ' _(LOVE: - 26 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 75 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(TRUST: -1 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 45 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -93 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 53 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 77 )_  
 _(Sanity: 84 )_  
 _(Dere type: Oujidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Worship type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL TREAT THEIR LOVED ONE AS AN ABSOLUTE GOD/GODDESS WHILE EVERYONE ELSE LIKE TRASH. MORE THAN LOVE, IT'S JUST MINDLESS WORTH. IT'S BEST TO AVOID HAVING THIS CHARACTER AS A YANDERE, OTHERWISE, YOU'LL HAVE A CRAZY FOLLOWER! ||**_

  
***WILL KEEP A CLOSER LOOK ON YOU**

**(SWAPFELL PAPYRUS)MUTT** ' The wild dog ' ( _LOVE: 3 )_  
(LUST: 39 ) * **NEW** *  
 _(TRUST: - 23 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 32 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 66 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 59 )_  
 _(Sanity: 82 )_  
 _(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 6'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Obsession type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS TYPE OF YANDERE IS COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY DESIRE LOVE, ATTENTION, AND AFFECTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE. STALKING AND KILLING IS A BIG MUST FOR SUCH A TYPE! TRY TO AVOID BEING TOO CLOSE TO OTHERS WHILE THEY ARE AROUND IF YOU HAVE ACQUIRED THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***WONDERS HOW MUCH A HIT FROM YOU WOULD HURT**

( **FELLSWAP SANS) BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 18 )  
(LUST: 54 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 23)  
(TRUST: 19 )  
(Possessiveness: - 97 )  
(Obsessiveness: -92 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 60 )  
(Mental stability: 65 )  
(Sanity: 84 )  
(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )  
(Height: 4'10  
(Yandere type: Final type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IF THEIR DARLING DIES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL FALL INTO A DEEP STATE OF NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE WITH THEIR DEAD DARLING UNTIL THEY DIE THEMSELVES. THEY DON'T GET EASILY ATTACHED, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PUSH AWAY ||**

  
***HOPES TO BE ABLE TO BE CLOSER TO YOU THAN EVERYONE ELSE**

( **FELLSWAP PAPYRUS) PATCH** _' The Loyal pet '_ _(LOVE: 19 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 41 ) * **NEW** *  
(TRUST: - 33 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 30 )  
(Possessiveness: - 97 )  
(Obsessiveness: -92 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 38 )  
(Mental stability: 89 )  
(Sanity: 72 )  
(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'4  
(Yandere type: Restraints type._

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS CHARACTER MIGHT SEEM COLD AT FIRST, BUT IN REALITY, THEY GET HEAVILY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVERS! IF YOU MANAGED TO CATCH THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL MOST LIKELY TEAM UP WITH SOMEONE TO GET THEIR LOVED ONE AS FAR AWAY FROM THEIR CURRENT PLACE TO SOME PLACE WERE IT COULD ONLY BE THEM THREE ||**

  
***FINDS THE FACT THAT YOU CARED ABOUT HIS BROTHER VERY SWEET AND ATTRACTIVE**

**_ RELATIONSHIP: SECRET CHARACTERS _ **

**(HORRORTALE SANS) HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 62,4 )  
(LUST: 43 )  
(TRUST: - 41 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 43)  
(Possessiveness: 22 )  
(Obsessiveness: 25 )  
(Jealousy: - 19 )  
(Danger levels: 99,8 )  
(Mental stability: 9,3 )  
(Sanity: 6,1 )  
(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||**

  
***FINDS YOUR SMALL SNORES CUTE**

**(HORRORTALE PAPYRUS) TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' _(LOVE: 8 )  
(LUST: 61 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 30 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 45 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 37 )  
(Mental stability: 40 )  
(Sanity: 29 )  
(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type: Disappearance type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A SWEET ONE. OR NOT. DEPENDS ON YOUR PREFERENCE! SEE, THIS YANDERE IS EASY TO CONTROL AS THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL THEMSELVES AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF THEM NOT BEING NEEDED FOR THEIR DARLING. THEY ARE EXTREMELY NEEDY AND JEALOUS. IT'S BEST TO KEEP THEM HAPPY IF YOU WISH FOR THEM TO LIVE ||**_

  
***IS A LITTLE BIT IN NEED OF HELP**

**_ RELATIONSHIP: PROTAGONISTS _ **

~~1 **. MACKENZIE** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: !?@@? )_~~  
 ~~ _(LUST: 0 )_~~  
 ~~ _(TRUST: @?@! )_~~  
 ~~ _(Possessiveness: ?@@? )_~~  
 ~~ _(Obsessiveness: !@?@? )_~~  
 ~~ _(Jealousy: !?@?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Danger levels: ?@! )_~~  
 ~~ _(Mental stability: !?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Sanity: !?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Dere type: Undere + ?@#?@!? )_~~  
~~_(Height: 5'8_~~

  
***CURRENTLY DECEASED FROM THE DEAD END**

~~**PAYTON** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: -12 )_~~  
 ~~ _(LUST: 91 )_  
~~ ~~ _(TRUST: - 19 )_~~  
 ~~ _(Possessiveness: 69 )_~~  
 ~~ _(Obsessiveness: 15 )_~~  
 ~~ _(Jealousy: 35 )_~~  
 ~~ _(Danger levels: 99 )_~~  
 ~~ _(Mental stability: 38 )_~~  
 ~~ _(Sanity: 71 )_  
~~ _(_ ~~ _Dere type: Kanedere + Yandere )_~~  
~~_(Height: 5'3  
_~~~~_(Yandere type: Harmless type_~~

~~**_||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE SAFEST YANDERE. THEY WON'T TRY TO HURT OTHERS, NOR WILL THEY TRY TO HURT THEIR LOVE INTEREST. THEY WON'T GET IN THE WAY EITHER. THEY WILL SIMPLY WISH FOR THEIR LOVE INTEREST TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF IT'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE. THEY CAN GET EXTREMELY CLINGY AND OF COURSE, STALKING AND COLLECTING LEFTOVER STUFF OF THEIR LOVED ONE IS A MUST!||_ ** ~~

  
***CURRENTLY, WAITING FOR HER NEXT ROUTE**

**BETHANY** ' the fashionista ' _(LOVE: -1 )_  
 _(LUST: 1 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 98 )_  
 _(Sanity: 81 )_  
 _(Dere type: Kanedere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 5'6  
(Yandere type: Harmless type _

**_||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE SAFEST YANDERE. THEY WON'T TRY TO HURT OTHERS, NOR WILL THEY TRY TO HURT THEIR LOVE INTEREST. THEY WON'T GET IN THE WAY EITHER. THEY WILL SIMPLY WISH FOR THEIR LOVE INTEREST TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF IT'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE. THEY CAN GET EXTREMELY CLINGY AND OF COURSE, STALKING AND COLLECTING LEFTOVER STUFF OF THEIR LOVED ONE IS A MUST!||_ **

  
***FINDS THE STUNT YOU DID YESTERDAY HILARIOUS**

_**\----------------------** _   
_**|ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED|** _   
_**\----------------------** _

1\. **BLACKBERRY'S SAVIOR** \- _gives a good starting relationship with Blackberry and Patch. an additional item, **ONE WISH GRANTED** (The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise). _

2\. **DEEP CONNECTIONS** \- _gives a great starting relationship with Hickory and Tatters. **LOVE** raises twice as easily. An additional item, **SECRET PROTECTOR** (The item will protect you one time from a dangerous situation. One-time use item. Can avoid a bad end.)_

3\. **ON THE GRIND** \- _congratulations!~ You have finally got yourself a job! Though, if you wish for more chances to get more money and better friends, try to get more jobs! The maximum of jobs you can take is 4! But be careful to not neglect the skeletons too much! Anyways, each day you receive **+30 DOLLARS.** _

_**\-------------** _   
_**|ITEMS OWNED|** _   
_**\-------------** _

  
1\. **ONE WISH GRANTED** _(The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise)_

  
2\. **SECRET PROTECTOR** _(The item will protect you one time from a dangerous situation. One-time use item. Can avoid a bad end.)_

  
3\. **PHONE** _(This item allows you to be in contact with people. Currently one contacts. Phone allows you to see your stats and relationships!)_

_**CONTACTS:** GRILLBY (Your Boss). _

_ Do you wish to message him? _

_( **Yes** / **No** )_

  
6\. **6** **8 DOLLARS** _(This is the only money you currently own! Remember, everyone hates you, so no one will give you anything! If you ask money from Blackberry/Patch, the **ONE WISH GRANTED** item will be used, as your **LOVE** level isn't high enough to ask for favors)_

  
_**\--------------** _   
_**|KNOWN SKILLS|** _   
_**\--------------** _

  
1\. **FRIGHTENING AURA** \- _Congratulations! You've gained this skill by befriending the Horror brothers first! Your **LOVE** stats will raise faster with them. Additional gains, you have a frightening aura around you, making people around you feel like you are more authoritative. This helps you raise **OBEDIENCE** and **LUST** to specific characters. (Cursed skill, unable to lose)_

  
2\. **MONSTER FUCKER** _(This skill makes it harder for humans to befriend you! This skill was gained after helping Blackberry. Cursed skill, unable to lose it)_

  
3\. **MISUNDERSTANDING QUEEN** _(This skill allows you to enter many misunderstandings with characters, love interests, and side characters + Protagonist included! It's up to you to either make the misunderstanding help you raise or drop stats. Cursed skill, unable to lose)_

  
4\. **COMPLETE CONTROL** \- _Congratulations! This skill allows you to control others around you much easier. Their obedience raises faster and they tend to come for help to you more often than others because of the strong aura you have and the cold personality you present yourself with. This skill has been gained after befriending the horror brothers. (Cursed skill, unable to lose)_

_ **VILLAINESS STATS** _

**(Y/N)** ' The misunderstanding queen '

_Strength: **60/100**_

_Endurance: **29/100**_

_Agility: **48/100**_

_Defense: **19/100**_

_Charisma: **40/** **100**_

_Intelligence: **19/100**_

_Luck: **01/100**_

She let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that nothing had changed too much while she was sleeping. She would be confused if it would have, but still. It seemed that everyone was normal. Some did change, but she did notice those changes yesterday, so she wasn't too surprised. It seemed that she couldn't exactly predict how every stat would rise, but she understood that the more time she spent with someone, the more stats she would gain with the others, and lose with others. She wasn't sure how others would be losing those stats, because they were never around to see anything, but maybe the system did it naturally?

Things seemed good, but she was a little bit worried about Hickory's stat. What did he mean by 'finds your snores cute'. Was she snoring so loudly that they could hear it outside of her room? Well, that was embarrassing. She would need to apologize to others for being a loud sleeper.

Now, Tatters' stats interested her. He needed help, right? Well, maybe she should go to his room and help him? She was lucky enough to have been healed up, so her arms didn't hurt, so she could help him if he needed it. Besides, she needed to get as many monsters on her side as possible. She really didn't want any more bad ends.

Those skills she had were a little bit weird, but they explained some stuff with the other characters. She was kind of afraid that this 'frightening aura' will get in the way of her befriending people, but she'll manage somehow.

She looked to her outfits, thinking for a little bit what to grab. She was unsure of what she wanted to go with today. Well, she was going to go to work later on, right? Meaning, that she needed to look seductive enough to get some extra tips. Well, she decided to grab a crop top, some leggings, and sneakers. She was going to think about dressing seductively for work later on. For now, she wanted to feel comfortable enough to go and help Tatters out.

She walked out of her room, holding her clothes in her arms. The moment that she walked out, she saw that Stretch was coming out of his room at the same time. She looked up at him, giving him a simple smile, before greeting him "Good morning Stretch. Woke up early too?" Stretch looked over to her, before nodding his head. "Good morning to you too (Y/n). How's your arm? Feeling okay?" She let out a nervous chuckle. Right, she acted quite crazy yesterday. Of course, she was much calmer now, but she was just afraid that she might snap again. What will she do then? "Yeah, I'm fine. You guys fixed me up pretty well. And sorry for how I was acting. The adrenaline was still rushing through my blood and was making me kind of act weird..." She said, letting out a sigh "Happens to the best of us, don't worry about it. Anyways, I'm glad that you feel well" She nodded, feeling confident with herself. Things were going well. She was interacting with no problems and it was wonderful. She was already eliminating a huge red flag that she had before with Stretch. "Oh! By the way, I'm a loud sleeper, so sorry if you heard me snore or something" He looked confused, before smiling and shaking his head "Oh, don't worry. I didn't hear anything and I sleep next to where your bed is, so it's fine"

It took her a second to realize two things. One, if she wasn't snoring loudly, how did Hickory hear her snoring, and second, how did Stretch know where her bed was when she had changed up her bed's position when she arrived because it was uncomfortable for her? She was going to ask him about the second problem, but when she looked up, he was already gone. 

A soft curse escaped from her, but she decided to drop it for now. He might have seen when she had her door opened or something. But she could have sworn his bed was not near where her bed is when she visited his room in the last run. But she could be remembering things differently or maybe he changed the bed position too. But that would be even creepier because that would mean he changed it so he could listen to her sleep.

The fact with Hickory was extremely concerning too. She knew that he would follow her around the house and outside, but would he go as far as listening to her sleeping, inside of her room? That idea frightened her because it would mean that he has the access to her when she is the most vulnerable. The last two times someone entered her room like that, they either tried to rape her or succeeded in killing her. This was a problem that she needed to deal with and fast before it would turn into another painful death for her. 

The more she would think about this, the more worried she would get and that was not something that she needed right at this moment. She needed to forget all of that and what better way to forget something than with a nice, warm shower and prettying yourself up, so you would feel nice about yourself? She doesn't remember when was the last time she wore makeup. Maybe when she would earn a little more, she could go and buy herself some lipsticks and a kit of other necessary pieces of makeup. 

She entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her, and placing the clothes on the counter, before slipping her nightclothes off, and slipping inside of the shower, beginning her needed warm bath.

**_ ~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

How stupid could he actually be? He almost told her that he slipped inside of her bedroom for a little bit, before slipping out. Besides, what would she do when he finds out that his bed really isn't near the same wall, but he actually just stayed all night near that wall, pressing her head next to it, hoping to hear anything, while starting to sketch her. All night long, he was sketching her. He had been thinking to make a small hole in the wall. Small enough for her to not notice it, but big enough for him to watch her from his room. But what if she would notice? Then that would be a big problem and he didn't want to get in trouble. He needed to think about this for a little bit more. And about the hole. Well, he'll figure it out as time goes on.

**_~~~BACK TO (Y/N)~~~_ **

With a soft sigh, she exited outside, feeling comfortable. Her hair was still wet, but the house was warm, the same for the outside, so she wasn't worried about it, and didn't feel like she needed to dry them. They'll dry naturally while she worked. Besides, she would need to go and work out and when that would happen, she was going to shower again anyways.

With newfound strength, she was ready to head out to Tatters' room. She walked over to his room, before knocking on his door. He was inside right? Or would she need to go somewhere and search for him so she could help him? She was a little bit confused about how this was going to work because the phone didn't show where each of them was.

After a little bit, Tatters opened the door, looking confused to find her at his door. "Oh, Hello (Y/n)!... Um, I'm a little busy... What did you need?" He asked, trying to smile, but clearly having a tired expression on his face. "Oh, well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. If you want, I could help you with that you are having trouble with?" It seemed that Tatters was contemplating it before nodding his head, a tired smile on his face. "Yes, That would be great (Y/n)." 

She entered inside, looking around, only to see cleaning supplies around. "Do you need help with cleaning?" She asked, looking up at him as he closed the door. He nodded his head "Yes, I'm having trouble with that... because of my size" He said, feeling a little embarrassed as he said that. It was true, it must be hard when the room was too small for someone like him. He had to be hunched over and it must really hurt him and his back.

"Don't worry. I'll clean the lower places while you clean the high places, okay?" He nodded, before asking "What would you want for your help, (Y/n)?" She stopped for a second like she was thinking, before grinning to him. "Well, your friendship would be wonderful!" That seemed to leave him in shock before he got on his knees, so he could hug her better "Aww, (Y/n)! You already have it!" She hugged him back, before petting his back "Okay, okay, now let's get to work, okay?" She said as he nodded, smiling.

**_ ~~~TATTERS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

It truly was surprising for him, how (Y/n) was such a darling, even if he only knew her for a few days. She seemed so anger yesterday, but to see this side of her, it warmed his bones, especially when he liked to believe that she only showed this side to him and no one else. It meant that she really wanted to become the bestest of friends, right? 

While they were working, he couldn't help himself from sometimes staring at her body though. He wasn't even sure why! It was so weird, but his eyelights would always return to her body and he would feel his cheekbones flare-up in heat and a grey blush appear on his skull. He couldn't understand why.

Those clothes fit her very well, that was for sure. To the point of everything being able to be seen. From every curve to everything... less common to the female body. Not that he found it weird or anything! He knew that there were many types of humans, but still. He was curious about why the front of her leggings was showing such a... big bulge? Would he need to call it that? Well, it wasn't exactly inappropriate, and it wasn't that he minded, because his eyes would always come back to it, but still. He really was curious! Where he came from, humans were just another animal to hunt and eat, so getting to know a human so close, with such interesting biology, he wanted to know everything! Of course, if his new friend would consent. He would never force himself on her.

"Oh boy, it sure is hot here!" He said as he finished up cleaning the higher up shelves. He looked down to where (Y/n) was, only to find her on the floor, on her knees, and reaching for something under one of the closets. Normally, he would run up to her and offer help, but for some reason, he wouldn't take his eyes away from her body! He felt getting all warm and giddy inside, not sure why, before a silly smile appeared on his face as he watched her struggling to get what she wanted to get, sometimes wiggling her behind, trying to get closer to that thing. After what left like forever, but actually is only a few minutes, he walked over to her "Is everything alright human?" She didn't reply for a few more seconds, before getting out and holding her phone inside of her hand, turning it on frantically, before letting out a sigh of relief when it was alright and the screen wasn't broken. "Oh, thank the gods! Did you say something Tats?" He shook his head, the silly grin on his face still present, with a faint blush as he petted her shoulder "Nope! Anyways, it seems we finished human! Thank you so much!" She simply grinned at him, putting her phone away and getting up "Thanks for having me Tatters! Anyways, I'll be going now. I actually got a job, so I won't be here for long. If you need me, you can try to search for me in either my room or the gym! I'll be going now" And with that, she was gone. 

After a little bit, Hickory entered the room, a grin on his face too, as he found Tatters on the bed "Finished already?" Tatters sat up, still hunched over, before nodding "Yes! Human helped me! she's so nice, isn't she?" Hickory's grin widened, as he sat on the edge of the bed, next to Tatters. "For sure. Nice to look at too, right?" Tatters looked confused over to his brother. "W-well, She does have an interesting body..." Tatters said, feeling a little bit confused about why they were talking about her body now. "For sure, and with the clothes, she had on, everything was quite clearly on display." Tatters was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, but he still replied "W-well, that is true... Especially when she got on the knees... and searched for her phone who fell...um, brother, why are we speaking about this?" He asked, feeling that flustered feeling from before, his blush returning "Ehehe, nothing much bro, don't worry about it. Just don't forget that image, yeah?" With that, Hickory got up and walked back out, leaving Tatters even more confused.

**(HORRORTALE PAPYRUS) TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' _(LOVE: 11 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 90 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(TRUST: - 29 ) * **NEW** *  
(OBEDIENCE: 50 ) * **NEW** *  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 37 )  
(Mental stability: 40 )  
(Sanity: 29 )  
(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type: Disappearance type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A SWEET ONE. OR NOT. DEPENDS ON YOUR PREFERENCE! SEE, THIS YANDERE IS EASY TO CONTROL AS THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL THEMSELVES AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF THEM NOT BEING NEEDED FOR THEIR DARLING. THEY ARE EXTREMELY NEEDY AND JEALOUS. IT'S BEST TO KEEP THEM HAPPY IF YOU WISH FOR THEM TO LIVE ||**_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE MAXED OUT YOUR OBEDIENCE WITH THIS CHARACTER! NOW, NO MATTER HOW MANY BAD THINGS YOU DO OR WHAT YOU ASK OF THIS CHARACTER, THEY WILL FOLLOW YOU AND WILL DO ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING, EVEN KILL OTHERS OR THEMSELVES. YOU CAN NOT LOSE THE ABSOLUTE OBEDIENCE NOW, EVEN IF THE OBEDIENCE DROPS!~ ||** _

  
***FEELS FLUSTERED BUT HAPPY**

**(HORRORTALE SANS) HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 65,4 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 52 ) * **NEW** *  
(TRUST: - 40 ) * **NEW***  
(OBEDIENCE: - 38) * **NEW** *  
(Possessiveness: 22 )  
(Obsessiveness: 25 )  
(Jealousy: - 19 )  
(Danger levels: 99,8 )  
(Mental stability: 9,3 )  
(Sanity: 6,1 )  
(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||**

  
***PROUD THAT HIS LITTLE BROTHER IS BECOMING AN ADULT**

_**\----------------------** _   
_**|ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED|** _   
_**\----------------------** _

1\. **_FRACTURED BUT OBEDIENT_** _\- Congratulations! You have gained this achievement from achieving **COMPLETE OBEDIENCE** from one of the Horror Characters! You have gained additional items, **WHIP OF OBEDIENCE** and **SWEET POISON.** This is a cursed achievement, can not lose it. _

_**\-------------** _   
_**|ITEMS OWNED|** _   
_**\-------------** _

1\. **_WHIP OF OBEDIENCE -_** _Congratulations! This item is a literal whip that can be found in your closet! Gain more **Obedient followers** and you'll gain more free tools to use on them when they are being bad!_

_2._ **_SWEET POISON -_ ** _Congratulations! This item is a bottle of aphrodisiac that you can find in your closet. The bottle can be used one time and the effects last for 8 to 12 hours, depending on the person you use it on._

_**\--------------** _   
_**|KNOWN SKILLS|** _   
_**\--------------** _

1\. **OBEDIENT FOLLOWERS** \- C _ongratulations! This skill helps you gain **Obedience** and **love** at insane rates with anyone you interact for the next hour. You can only use this skill once a week._

_** ~~~BACK TO (Y/N)~~~Day 2, day ** _

With a grin on her face, she felt like today was going to go well. She was feeling much better than yesterday and working would really help her, she knew that much. She would be too busy working to actually think about anything that had been happening lately. That was exactly what she needed. She was glad she had a job yet again. Especially one that would make her always move around.

While she was heading to the Gym, she encountered Patch and Black, who immediately stopped her in her tracks so they could chat with her. Blackberry walked over to her side, taking one of her hands into his arms, the hand that was mostly messed up in the fight, and started examining, making sure that she was completely fine.

She looked down at him, a soft look on her face. She really missed his soft touch. He was always so gentle and caring. How could someone so nice exist in such a messed up world? He couldn't understand. She knew she shouldn't get attached to him because he was nothing more than a pile of coding, but she couldn't help it. She was only human and humans got attached to people who were good to them easily. She just hoped that he would be alright after she leaves.

She didn't want to get close to him, get him attached because he will then be In pain when she leaves, or maybe he'll forget about her like he always does when the timeline resets? That thought hurt her, but maybe that was better. So, if that would happen, she can get close to him, right? He would forget about her either way, so she could indulge in her own wishes, right? She deserved it, right? She was going through so much, so she deserved at least this much, right? 

"Hey, (Y/n). Where are you going?" Asked Patch, taking a step closer to her, a grin on his face. A friendly one, unlike the unsettling and nervous one Sans had, or the frightening grin that Hickory had. Patch's grin was full of friendliness and was giving her a warm feeling inside. "Well, I'm going to the gym. I need to work out. If I would be stronger, I wouldn't have got so hurt" She said, letting out a sigh. Blackberry seemed alarmed at that "NO, YOU CAN'T! WHAT IF YOU HURT YOURSELF, YOU NEED TO STAY IN YOUR BED FOR AT LEAST THE NEXT WEEK TO LET THE MAGIC DO IT'S WORK" She let out a short laugh at that, petting the top of his skull. "The one who should be resting if you two. You're the ones who got the worse of it. Besides, I need to go to work today" Patch seemed curious by that answer, while Blackberry still looked worried about her.

Being worried over was nice. She felt like she was a human who deserved people who cared about her because of how Blackberry was acting. she wanted to hug him, but she controlled herself. She didn't want to alert Patch, or making Blackberry weirded out. If she would hug him out of nowhere, when they are not even friends, it would frighten him, or make him think she's a weirdo.

"Job? When did you get one?" Out of nowhere, a low voice came from behind them. Patch's grin became smaller, but it was still there, as he greeted the taller skeleton. "Hey, Hick." Blackberry took a step closer to (Y/N), frowning while looking at the skeleton, holding her hand close to him. "Oh, hey Hickory. I got a job at Grillby's yesterday" She said, having a nervous look on her face, remembering that previous status that he had. 

"Grillby's? Yeah, you're not working there." Hickory stated, his grin not on his face, but the serious expression on his face. She was about to reply to him, but Patch did that before, taking a step closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Buddy, buddy! Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend. If she wants to work there, you have no right to say anything about where she works." A smile appeared on her face again when she heard that. It was clear that Patch was raised very well because of Blackberry. She was glad that there were at least some normal people inside of this hellhole. "EXACTLY! STOP BEING LIKE THIS, YOU AREN'T EVEN DATING, RIGHT?" Blackberry asked, feeling a little bit more confident, as he warped his arms around her waist, hugging her.

"Yes" "No". Silence came over them, as (y/n) looked shocked at him. What? Did he think they were dating or something? But she barely interacted with him! What the hell? "...Hickory, we aren't dating... You know that, right?" She asked, hoping that he was just a little confused and replied wrong. "You sure acted differently yesterday and the days before that" She was shocked at what she heard, being unable to say anything, as she listened to him talk "Asking so sweetly to help you out, sticking to me and even befriending my brother. Walking into my room like it's your room too. Or sleeping in my room with me would qualify as dating, don't you think?" This was insane, he knew that she didn't mean that as anything more than friendly acts, even in the previous runs, but he was acting like this because Blackberry was there, right? of course! He always hated the guy.

"Hickory, you damn well know that I didn't mean anything more than in a friendship way," She said, feeling anger rise inside of her. He was acting like this so he would embarrass her near Blackberry, it was clear! "Really? Cuddling up next to me, hugging me and holding me tightly was simply a friendship thing too? Or you buying flowers for me, with interesting meanings? Or buying chocolate for me? Should I keep going?" His grin began returning on his face. She expected Blackberry to let go of her waist or for Patch to let go of her shoulder, but their grips became even tighter, actually starting to hurt her, but she didn't dare say anything.

"It's either we are dating or are you someone who likes to play around with people's feelings? My, I never thought that you were like that... I like you even more now" He said, now completely going insane with words just to make sure that Blackberry and Patch would get angry. "Hickory..." she said threateningly. He simply looked amused. "Aww, I love it when you say my name like that. Gets my hypothetical blood boiling you know?" He was trying to anger her, trying to anger everyone. She just couldn't understand what was wrong with him!... She'll have to get back to him and what better way to do so than do something to his brother?

A smile appeared on her face, as she said "I would never date someone like you Hickory. Maybe when you learn to know your place in a relationship, then we can talk about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to work out" With that, she got out of Blackberry's and Patch's grips, walking towards the gym.

( **FELLSWAP SANS) BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 18 )  
(LUST: 54 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 23)  
(TRUST: 19 )  
(Possessiveness: - 97 )  
(Obsessiveness: -92 )  
(Jealousy: - 91 ) * **NEW** *  
(Danger levels: 60 )  
(Mental stability: 65 )  
(Sanity: 84 )  
(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )  
(Height: 4'10  
(Yandere type: Final type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IF THEIR DARLING DIES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL FALL INTO A DEEP STATE OF NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE WITH THEIR DEAD DARLING UNTIL THEY DIE THEMSELVES. THEY DON'T GET EASILY ATTACHED, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PUSH AWAY ||**

  
***HATES THAT THE FREAK THINKS HE'S WORTH DATING HER**

( **FELLSWAP PAPYRUS) PATCH** _' The Loyal pet '_ _(LOVE: 19 )  
(LUST: 41 )   
(TRUST: - 33 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 30 )  
(Possessiveness: - 97 )  
(Obsessiveness: -92 )  
(Jealousy: - 91 ) * **NEW** *  
(Danger levels: 38 )  
(Mental stability: 89 )  
(Sanity: 72 )  
(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'4  
(Yandere type: Restraints type._

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS CHARACTER MIGHT SEEM COLD AT FIRST, BUT IN REALITY, THEY GET HEAVILY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVERS! IF YOU MANAGED TO CATCH THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL MOST LIKELY TEAM UP WITH SOMEONE TO GET THEIR LOVED ONE AS FAR AWAY FROM THEIR CURRENT PLACE TO SOME PLACE WERE IT COULD ONLY BE THEM THREE ||**

  
***KIND OF PUT OFF BY THE THINGS SHE WAS DOING, BUT ALSO UNDERSTANDS**

**_ ***TIMESKIP*** DAY 2, EVENING _ **

She arrived at her work, thankfully a little bit early. She was a little worried about being late, so she ended up coming too early. Thankfully, everything worked out just fine and she wasn't late. 

Grillby greeted her and explained what she was going to be doing, before saying that she put on that apron, take one of the notepads and pens and start right now. 

She started off working and it had already passed three hours since she arrived. The job was as hard as she thought it would be, but thankfully, the rush was slowing down, only a few people being left. With a soft smile on her face, she decided to take a small break and prepare herself a drink. Of course, she had asked if she could and Grillby said she could and not to worry about the pay. 

While she was preparing herself a drink, someone entered inside and walked over to the counter. She turned around, about to greet the person, but was interrupted by the person greeting her. "Hey, (Y/n)... You weren't working there the last time I was here" surprising her. Did Toffee remember resets? "Aww, why such a surprised face? Come on, how could I ever forget one of my newest friends" (Y/n) wasn't sure how to react to this. "Don't worry... I know that Sans had been messing around with the machine again... I'm not trying to do anything bad, I just want you to have my number and address, in case of stuff really gets bad. I wanted to give you these, but I really didn't know where you were. Anyways, I'll be going off now... I don't want any unwanted attention to be drawn to either of us. Call me tomorrow, and whenever there is a trouble or something different than in the previous timeline, okay?" Without even letting (Y/n) say anything, Toffee left a small piece of paper for (Y/n) and a piece of chocolate and she was gone as fast as she entered inside. 

**(Y/N)** ' The misunderstanding queen '

_Strength: **61/100** * **NEW** *_

_Endurance: **29/100**_

_Agility: **49/100** * **NEW** *_

_Defense: **19/100**_

_Charisma: **41/100** * **NEW** *_

_Intelligence: **19/100**_

_Luck: **02/100** * **NEW** *_

_*****TIMESKIP***DAY 2, NIGHT** _

It was... interesting to say the least. The things that had happened, that is. She never expected Toffee to remember, but it was nice to know that she had someone who wasn't completely insane on her side. Now, she stared at the chocolate. What could she do with this? She didn't exactly want to eat it, especially when she got it from someone she didn't trust... Well, how about she would give it to Sans? They were on bad terms, right? If she gave it to him, then maybe he would be a little bit happier to help her again and of course, if it was poisoned or something, then he would simply be out of her hair and she would know not to trust Toffee.

She walked over to his room, before knocking. After he hadn't replied, she decided to open the door. He found Sans, on his bed, hiding a new piece of her clothing. She sighed, before smiling "Hey Sans! I came back from work and thought that I would bring you a peace offering" she said, throwing the chocolate piece over to him. He caught the chocolate, a smile on his face "t-thanks (Y/n)!" He said, nervous as always "No worries. Though we started off somehow on the wrong foot on this run, so ya know, just wanted to make sure that we're good? You know, I would be able to survive without you, buddy!" She said, before, slamming the door, and walking away. She felt disgusted rushing through her. He was absolutely horrible.

While walking back to her room, she stopped. Wait a minute, why should she allow what was going to happen? Those were her clothes, and he couldn't just do whatever he wanted. Maybe she should put him in his place once and for all?

With an angry look on her face, she stormed back to his room, slamming the door behind her, before making sure to lock it so no one else would be able to enter and help him. "You disgusting fuck" She said, walking over to his confused self.

→😱🍋😱←

She looked down at him, a frown on her face. How disgusting was he? How such a disgusting creature could be so close to her all the time? She was angry, filled with anger to the brim. She wanted to hit him, to destroy him at that very moment, but she wasn't going to do that. She couldn't do that. She needed to control herself. Even if she hated him, she needed to control herself. He was going to try to rape her, but she wasn't stupid. Not anymore at least. That's why they where in this situation and she was going to prove to him that he is nothing more than a toy for her to play with whenever she wanted.

Oh, how surprised she was when she was going around his room and found quite interesting toys. Cock rings, whips, chains. Quite a kinky little one, mh? And she knew that those were meant for him because the cock ring fits perfectly. How did she know? Well, how could she not try some of these toys on him? 

  
She undressed him, before forcefully putting a cock ring around his cock. He was whimpering and asking for her to stop, but the blush on his face and the slight twitched from his cock were telling a different story. The fact that he wasn't fighting back at all and just whimpering was enough to tell her that he wasn't really against it all that much. It made her smirk. He was a real freak, wasn't he? He wanted to get fucked as much as possible. To be taken by force. Well, don't worry Sans, She'll do just that and make you regret wanting that.

  
She wasn't exactly in the mood to fuck someone, but she was more than in a mood to fuck someone up. She was filled with anger, completely wanting to destroy someone. She wanted to finally put all the anger she held inside of her into something. All the pain from the death's she experienced. All the anger from the stupid choices she did to result in her getting raped. She wanted to put all of those negative feelings into something and it was clear that she was going to out all of those feelings inside of him. Both literally and figuratively.

  
Currently, he was on the floor, on his knees, cock ring on his cock, whimpering for her to take it off, but he was blushing, his cock already rock hard while he stared intensively at her crotch, at the bulge that was slightly forming. A smirk appeared on her face, he was truly pathetic, wasn't he?

  
She slowly began unzipping her pants, seeing as his blush darkened from a light blue to a dark one, as he slowly started to get closer to her. The look of slight fear was replaced by a hungry look when she pulled her cock out. It was clear that he was excited. He was going to get closer, but she stopped him, pressing hard on his cock with her heels to keep him away. At that, his eyes widened, as drool fell from the side of his mouth, as he looked down at her foot, and with trembling arms, he touched her foot, staring with amazement at it. 

  
She was a little bit confused for a second before a smirk appeared on her face when she realizes one fact. He had a foot fetish, didn't he? It would make sense why he had so many dirty socks all around and why he found heels in his closet. Did he like heels and feet? Well, she was going to show him a little bit of pleasure, while torturing him. He better learn that pleasure and pain are mixed when he's with her. 

"Aww, is little sansy a little interested in my foot?" When she pointed it out to him, he blushed her she pointed it out. He slowly nodded, lolling out his blue tongue as he was about to lick her foot, but she pulled it away, her smirk widening at his pathetic look. He looked like a kicked puppy when she did it "Well, how about you earn your right to play with my foot by sucking me off? If you are a good boy, I'll let you lick my foot and even play with your cock with it, how about it?" She didn't even need to wait to finish her sentence and he was already close to her cock, using his tongue. 

  
She wasn't sure if he just really wanted to play with her feet, or if he was excited to such on her cock, but he seemed to be excited with his movements. It was weird how someone who seemed so afraid a little bit ago was now being so willing to suck her cock, looking so attentive and happy with every lick that he would give her.

  
At the very beginning, he started with her tip. Licking and making sure that he was doing okay. When she didn't say anything, he felt a little bit more confident and decided to put the top into his mouth. While his tongue was working on her tip, his fingers were going up and down on her shaft, massaging her. 

  
After a little bit more of that, some of her precum dripped into his mouth and he swallowed it. He gasped at that, as a look of need appeared in his eyes, while saliva was running down his skull, the same for sweat. His cock seemed to be twitching too and if she didn't know better, she would say that he was getting harder by the second he was sucking her cock.

  
Her breath started to get hitched the more he worked his way. His tongue was not as experienced as Mutt's but it didn't mean that she didn't feel pleasure because of what he was doing. She couldn't control the look on her face or the blush that was appearing on her face. She didn't know how much she would enjoy seeing people between her legs until she met these skeletons. To see them on their knees, sucking and worshipping her cock was something that she never thought she would enjoy so much. Maybe the power that she felt she had with these skeletons made her so excited. 

  
The more she grunted because of the pleasure, the more passionately he licked her. It was clear from the look in his eyes that he wanted to pleasure her. She wasn't sure why. Was it because he wanted to be pleasured too, or maybe he already knew that he was now her little slut and if he knew what was better for him, he better use that long tongue of his to bring a lot of pleasure for her or else she would be very angry. A little slut who couldn't pleasure her was nothing better than a useless animal who would need to be put down. And she was willing to hurt him for him to learn who is in control. 

  
Delight flashed on her face with his movements. Her cock was throbbing happily, but it was not going to cum yet. Lust was clearly on his face. It made her feel in control. To be able to control when he would feel pleasure and when he didn't, well, she loved it to the point of it being unhealthy.   
  


She was about to put her hand on his skull to push her cock deeper inside of his throat, but she stopped when he removed himself from her cock. She frowned, not understanding what was going on. But he was now looking hungrily at her balls, and a smirk appeared on her face as she realizes what he was going to do now.

  
He hungrily bumped his teeth against her balls, dragging his long blue tongue across her testicles. As he was doing that, he let out a mewl filled with lust and want. She was tempted with grabbing him right now and fucking him, but she controlled herself. If she would just give him what he wanted right now, they were would be fun? Exactly, it wouldn't be here.

  
He was pretty good at what he was doing. He was showering both of her balls with enough attention, making her smirk down at him with pleasure. He looked at her for a second, before his blush appeared on his face again, as he averted his eyes away from her, feeling shy probably.

  
She would lie if she said that he didn't give a lot of pleasure to her. She felt a lot more pleasure with Mutt, but she knew that it was because of the drug. And now that she wasn't drugged and feeling natural pleasure, this was wonderful. He really didn't disappoint. She wondered how many cocks he had sucked in the past. 

After a little bit, he pulled away from her balls. He moved back to her cock before this time eagerly enveloping more of her inside of his mouth. As he was sucking her off, soft moans began escaping him, and small beg too. Her eyes moved to look at his cock, before almost laughing. Did he seriously ready to cum already, only from sucking her off? He really was a perfect little whore for him. So good, so perfect for her to throw all of her anger on him. It was like he was a gift from the heavens for her. He was going to play with him until she finds another, more interesting toy.

  
"Aww, little slutty want to cum?" He nodded, but not stopping sucking on her cock, while his eyes were half-lidded. He was quivering in need. with want. And she loved every single moment. From him sucking her cock with such craving to him slowly shaking from the need to cum. To cum from pleasuring her. How good was that? She didn't even need to train him to be a good slut for her and he was already perfect for that. She was proud. She was happy to have decided to put all of her anger into him. It was wonderful and one of her better choices.  
  


"Little sluts like you don't deserve to cum until you don't finish pleasuring me, ehehe" She laughed at him, expecting him to be a little bit sad, but she could have sworn at when she said that, his eyes had turned into a quick blue hearts, before returning to the old circles. To think that he would enjoy having his orgasm denied, well, he really was a perfect little slut, wasn't he?

  
One of his hands moved away from her cock, to her balls. It seemed she wanted to make sure that her balls wouldn't become jealous of the lack of affection that they were receiving. How kind of him, ehehe. "good little slut... Good" She whispered, warping one of her arms on his skull, caressing him, seemingly encouraging him to continue to play with her cock and balls.  
  


He seemed to happily relax when he felt her hand on the back of his skull. Oh, how wrong he was. She hadn't put her hand on the back of his skull to comfort him. She was going to deepthroat him. She wanted to see him choke on her cock, wondering how much pleasure his throat could give her. 

  
With a sudden burst of force, she pushed his skull down on her cock, getting a surprised whimper from him. A lot of drool escaped from his mouth, falling on her lap, getting a disgusted look on her face. He seemed to be hurt by that, small tears beginning to appear in his eye lights, but after a second of adjusting, he seemed to become a little bit excited with the mix of pleasuring her and pain. 

  
Up and down, while his tongue was warping all around her shaft. He tried to pleasure her balls with hands, but her violent thrusting stopped him, as his hands fell on the bed and tightly held onto the bed. She expected him to start crying or beg her to stop, but instead, he slowly began to grind his cock on her leg, pleasure still being clear on his face as he was enjoying deepthroating her a little bit too much from the pleasant moans that where escaping now. Tears were present in his eyes, but it didn't stop him from doing a good job.

  
Her heart inside her chest was pounding like crazy. The adrenaline of hurting someone but also gaining pleasure from something was getting to her head. She wanted to hurt him more. She wanted to make more fun of him. She wanted to completely destroy his self-esteem and making him nothing but a brainless little slut for her to use whenever she wanted. She was sick, but she couldn't help herself. She had gone through so much in the past few weeks, she deserved to at least hurt someone else, who was at fault for what was going on in her life, right? Everyone else turn will come around soon enough.

  
An impatient moan escaped from her mouth, as she let go of his skull. She expected him to stop deepthroating her at that moment, but it seemed that he didn't even realize that her hand was off, as he kept going up and down as deep as possible on her cock, ignoring the pain that he was going through.

  
What a good boy... But she was still not satisfied. She wanted to hurt him even more. She slowly started to remove a belt from her pants. Because of how busy he was, he didn't even realize that she did that. He also didn't realize how she warped the belt around his neck until she began to squeeze it while he was still deepthroating her cock.

His eyes widened when he felt her choking him, gasping while he did that. He looked at her worried but found a blush appear on his face when she had a smirk on her face. "Aww, the little slut is scared I'll hurt you?" Her grip on the belt became stronger, as she pulled more, him beginning to cough, as she pushed with her free hand down on her cock.

  
"Must be nice sucking my nice, long, thick and hard cock, right?" oh, she knew exactly what to say and do now. She let him pull away from her cock, but he didn't. He looked like he was cocking, but not to the point of him being in danger to die. She did give him air from time to time just to make sure that he wouldn't die on her. she wouldn't want that to happen. It would be quite a mess. "With your little cock, you must really admire how a real cock looks," She said, moving her leg back to his cock, slowly moving it. If his blush wasn't light enough on his skull, he sure seemed to be interested in what she was going to say next. 

  
"Can you even call this a cock? or maybe a fat little clitty?" he seemed to be enjoying himself and how she was insulting him, as he was grinding his hard cock on her foot, looking up at her, nodding his head at everything that she was saying. His tongue was still going across her shaft as she was talking.

  
She pulled on the belt, pulling him away from her cock. A string of saliva still connected her cock and his tongue. He seemed to get sad when he was away from her, his mouth still open, his tongue hanging from his mouth, fully showing her how long it was. Well, it was much longer than his cock. It wasn't as long as her cock, but it had a length enough to pleasure her if he wanted. 

  
"When your mistress talks to you, you answer her, you hear me slut?" He nodded, and she pulled on the belt again, making it hard for him to breathe again. She was surprised how it actually worked on a skeleton, but she needed to remember that they where monsters and not exactly worked the same as human skeletons. His throat proved that.

  
"Y-yes, mistress..." He said when she finally allowed him to breathe again. She loved the concept of controlling when he could cum, but she never thought that choking someone with a belt would be as pleasurable as this. It was nicer than she could have thought. She loved it so much. "Good little slut. Now, do you know why you will be punished?"

  
He slowly nodded his head. "Because I'm a slut, with a fat clitty..?" She laughed at that, nodded her head "Good girl, ehehe" He seemed too embarrassed while saying it and she felt such pleasure from that. She squeezed on the belt harder one last time, getting to see him choke, before removing it and seeing him touch his neck, breathing in deeply, but still looking at her with adoration.   
  


"Does Mistress little slut want to have fun?" He was a little bit too excited with his reply, getting a chuckle from her. "Of course you are," she said, gripping the belt tighter in her arms. "I'm not surprised at all. That's why I expect you to be a good boy and say everything that I say..." She said, getting up and walking over to him, before keeling, the belt in her hand. "I want you to masturbate for me," She said, dragging her finger across the belt, before hitting her hand with it "And if you don't manage to do what I ask you, then I'll hit you with the belt." 

  
After that, she got up and sat down on the bed again. This was going to be interested. She wanted to see what she could get him to do before she would need him with a belt. Because she was going to hit him with a belt, there was no reason for her not to do that. Besides, she promised. 

  
"Of course, I'll let you cum only if you are a good little slut of Mistress. And I'm sure you aren't stupid enough to try and do not do everything I say" He got on his knees while being in front of her, staring at her, excited to hear her first order. "Let's start easy, darling. I want you to stroke your little fat clitty for me. Can you do that?" He nodded, muttering a quiet yes, as he moved one of his arms closer to his cock.

His pale bones grabbed his own cock, giving a hard squish, before pulling it up and down in a less than pleasant way. It looked painful but the look on his face showed that it gave a lot of pleasure to him. Well, it seemed that she had an idea about what she could do with him. Maybe as a reward, she could play into this newfound fetish of his? Well, she wasn't too sure if he was into it yet or he was being like this because of the pain of his orgasm being denied. She needed to watch how he treats his cock for a little bit longer. Just to make sure.

  
If he was sweating before, he was doing that heavily now. He seemed to always sweat a lot and she couldn't understand how he could sweat when he was a skeleton, but she wasn't going to ask too much about that. She neither cared nor did she want to find out. It would be too hard to understand.

  
It seemed by every single pump, he was feeling more and more pain. It was clear that he wanted release, but he couldn't get it unless he was going to be a good boy and let her enjoy herself. If he wasn't going to do that, then he wasn't going to cum at all today and she was completely okay with that.

  
"Good slutty... Now, move to your clitty's folds, and fondle them, with one hand while playing with your clitty with the other" He didn't even need explaining what she meant, as his fingers moved to his balls. She said it once, and she'll say it again. He really was good in the role of the sissy slut.  
  


The thing was confused her was that he barely moved his gaze from her. He watched as she was watching him masturbate. It was like he was asking her if she was proud. If he was doing good. If he was a good little slut for her. She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of that. Of course, he was a good little slut for her. But she'll make sure that he would be bad so she could punish him.

  
The desire in his eyes seemed to grow more and more, as his eyes where slowly moving to her cock. While he was being inpatient in his seat. Oh? What was that? He was doing something that she didn't let him do. He was grinding his asshole into one of his own feet. That seemed to be good enough for punishment, right?

  
"Stop right there, get up." The moment she said that his arms fell to the side, as she got up, looking back at her, slowly excited by what was going to happen next. She pats her lap "Come on, lay on your stomach. You were doing something I told you not to do, and bad boys get punishment. Oh wait, with a clitty like that, can I even call you a boy? Bad girls like you~" She said, slurring her words in the end in a teasing way, getting a whimper from him as he came over to her and did as she said.

  
This slightly reminded her of the moment when she did this to Mutt. Expect, this time it will hurt a lot more and she was doing this consensually. She was going to make sure that his ecto would have some scars after she's done with his ass. Bad boys get punished and he was bad good, luckily for her.   
  


_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

This whole situation seemed unreal for him. He couldn't believe what he was experiencing. He only thought that he would be able to experience that through daydreams. But to actually be able to have her cock in his mouth. Taste her precum. Have her insult him, and be put to his place like his little sissy ass deserves... He was happy because it showed that she finally understood who was better. He couldn't wait until he would be fully claimed and will show her how tight his ass his. How much more pleasure he can give her than Mutt. And then, she'll take him every single day, with him never getting looser. 

  
What she did to him, it was both painful but oh so pleasurable. And the way she was looking at him made him go crazy. Like he was nothing more but a piece of meat for her to devour whenever she wanted. Did she like how good of a boy he was being? He was doing exactly what she wanted... but, he wanted to be a bad boy too... Mistress had angered him by not claiming him first, so he wanted to be a bad boy... Besides... he quite for a liking for that belt that she had. The way she choked him and then was threatening to hit him... He wanted her to show him how much more she could do with that belt of hers.

  
His mind was going crazy, as her cock was poking his stomach. He was chubby, or well, his ecto was. But the way she looked at him, she didn't fat shame him at all but seemed to be quite excited to play with him. The fact that she was probably happy about his weight, made him believe that he had an advantage on Mutt. He had his weight that she seemed to like, what did he have? A loose asshole? A horrible personality? A brother who could hurt her? Sans knew for one that his brother would NEVER even think of sleeping with her. As much as he adored her, maybe even loved, no, really loved, she wouldn't be good enough for Papyrus. Sans wasn't sure if anyone would be of his standards. 

  
Now that her cock was poking him, he wondered how it would feel if she would be near his entrance. She would probably love to tease him. Making him beg and whimper under her touch. But he would force her inside of him. He would probably be punished. Oh, he would be, but the feeling of her cock inside would be worth it all...

  
She softly brushed the leather belt on his ass... No, he was her sissy boy. That was his asspussy, that she could use at any moment, whenever she wanted without needing to ask for his permission because sissy boys don't deserve to have any rights. If mistress wants to take her sissy boy, then she can. Even if in front of everyone. Preferably, in front of everyone.

  
The first hit hurt, the second hurt, and all the other hits hurt just as bad, but he couldn't focus on the pain at all, but the please of the smell that she was giving off from her lady bits. The arousal she had was making him go crazy. The smell was so good that he couldn't help but drool. 

It seemed that the hits weren't going to ever end. He gripped onto her thigh at the pain, but he enjoyed it. After a few more hits, she stopped, dropping the belt finally. She smiled down at him. It wasn't the sadistic grin from before or the smirk of being content with what she was doing. This was different. This was a proud smile as she looked at the ecto asspussy of his. It was scared, and if he was a human, it would probably be bleeding too. He wasn't too surprised, she really was going all out, and he couldn't be happier. She didn't put so much work into Mutt, did she? 

  
"Such a good little slutty. You didn't even make a sound that I didn't like... You deserve a little present for your good job." she said while running her soft hand over his sour asspussy. He was calm, enjoying the small affection he was getting after such an intense moment of her hitting him with a belt. 

  
Even though it kind of hurt anyways when she ran her hand over his asspussy, he was happy. His eyes were slowly closing before she felt something different. Her fingers where inching closer to his entrance, circling the hole with her finger. Her fingers where gentle, but the fact that her nails where longer might hurt him a little bit, but he didn't care. Pain mixed with pleasure was his favorite thing.

  
"Good girls get rewards before the main event... See, if you were a good little girl, then maybe I wouldn't have to hurt you" She said while inching closer to his skull, her voice as sweet as possible. It was completely different than when she was insulting him. She liked both of those voices.

  
The first finger slowly entered inside. She was gentle with her movements, even if her nails were scratching him inside, he was enjoying it. His eyes completely shut, as his grip on her tightened. Was she already happy seeing how tight he was? He knew already that she would enjoy herself from how tight he is. And then she would reclaim him over and over, scenting him and making sure that everyone knows that he's better than everyone else. Especially that Hickory would finally understand that he didn't have any chances with her. He should just give up.

  
He wasn't stupid. He saw how Hickory had been watching her. Watching her even when she didn't know he was watching her. After she had gotten hurt and got healed with magic, he looked like he wanted to kill Lucky when he was healing her. He clearly wanted to heal (Y/n), but he was not good enough and he would never be good enough for that. 

  
Even if he was very tight, she was doing magic with her fingers, stretching him out nicely. When she added the second finger inside, he couldn't help but dig his fingers into her thigh as he arched his back to help her more to reach deeper. A chuckle escaped from her at that, to which he only moaned as a reply. She didn't seem to mind the fact that he was digging his fingers into her thigh, probably leaving a mark for a later date.

  
Her fingers were long, so she was digging quite deeply inside of him. The fact that her nails where long too, didn't help either. She was hitting his prostate and at the same time scratching up his insides. And she knew exactly what she was doing, didn't she? What else would that smirk mean?

  
As much as he loved her fingers inside him, he wanted something long and thick inside of him. Maybe something that was currently hitting and rubbing against his stomach. The torture of having her cock so close to him, but being unable to actually have a ride on it. How cruel could she be? He loved it.

  
"Such a good little slut... A good slut who's made to warm my cock inside, mh?" when she said that so close to his skull, he couldn't help but nod, muttering "Y-yes... P-please use my hole whoever you want..." she laughed at that loudly "Oh, I don't need you to say that, slut~ I was going to do that either way! But see... you gave some attention to my cock, but my pussy had been quite lonely. If you are a good slut and use that long tongue to pleasure me just right, I might remove that cock ring and finally let you cum while having a nice ride on my cock. How about it?" She didn't need to tell him twice, as he seemed excited about that.

  
"O-of course!... Of course... ahh, p-please let me... I want to eat mistress out... please let me..?" He was begging quite perfectly, wasn't he? Good little boys like him deserved to be rewarded right? Rewarded with letting him pleasure his mistress pussy... The smell was intoxicating and to be able to finally get so close to it was driving him to madness. Her whole playing and teasing him was driving him to madness. To such a pleasurable madness that no one else had managed to bring him to. She was one in a billion and he wasn't going to let her escape from him, ever.

She removed her fingers from his asspussy, giving a painful spank on his ass as she did that, causing him to let out a small whine as it hurt still. She warped her arms around his waist and pulled him up. He couldn't help but blush at how strong she was. She positioned him directly on her lap, for his fat clitty and her cock to be close to one another. 

  
She warped her arms around him, putting her head on top of his shoulder blades that were currently covered by his ecto body. He was breathing heavily, having her so close to him, being so affectionated, was completely unbelievable. He couldn't believe that he was able to be so close to her. And her smell!~ It was driving him crazy. He just wanted to be covered in her smell all the time. 

  
"Good boy... My good little girl..." She muttered, before looking up at him, and pushing her head up, so his skull and her head where so close to one another. He was curious about want she was going to do. Was she going to spit at him? Insult him again? He was excited at the thought of either of them.

  
She moved her head forward and placed a sweet kiss on top of his nose. He began to slowly sweat when he finally realized what had happened. She kissed him. She put her perfect lips near his disgusting skull that was sweating so horribly. She put her perfect lips on him even though he was such a disappointment. She was being so sweet to him even if he was not worthy of it at all. If this didn't mean that she loved him, then he didn't know what could mean that. Of course, she loved him!... Of course, she loved him. she loved him and not Mutt. Or Blackberry or Hickory! She didn't love any of them. She loved him. She saw him for who he truly was. A disgusting piece of shit who needed to be trained, and she loved him. She was going to make him her perfect little girl and he was going to be happy about it. Of course, he will be. Because he's sure that she'll do all of it because she loves him.

  
He warped his arms around her, clearly taking her off guard. Enough for him to finally take the initiative for something. He smashed their mouths together, as he pushed her into the bed, beginning another kiss, this time it being a lot more intense than the small peck that she placed of him.

  
Their cocks weren't close to one another anymore. Now, her cock was being hotdogged between his asscheeks while he was deepening his kiss. When she tried to push him off, and yell at him, he took that opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth. He wanted to melt right at that moment. He was exploring her mouth and she tasted so delicious. So delicious and all his... All his... She's all his... Of course, she is... She always was!... He understood now... She slept with Mutt to get his attention because he was acting weird, right? And she was around Hickory because he looked the most like himself, right?... Aww, if she wanted him, she could take him at any moment. She didn't even need for his consent... she could push his head into his desk, pull his pants down and fuck him right there... He never wears underwear so she shouldn't worry about any extra problems to getting to his asspussy... Or she could take him in the kitchen when he would wash dishes. She could just walk behind him, and forcefully push herself into him while everyone would watch from the living room how she would fuck the living lights out of him... or she could take him while on a date at Grillby's. Just pick him up, throw him on the counter and fuck him right there, showing everyone in there how much of a slut he was and that he now belonged to her and her only...

A frown appeared on his face when she started to move so much around. Of course, she was! She didn't believe in his ability to please her. He was being so selfish... he needed to pleasure her first. He grabbed the belt that was still there, as he warped it on her arms, tying it tightly so she couldn't move it with her arms. And then, he used his blue magic to stop her from moving, at least while he was working his magic down on her beautiful pussy.

  
He got off from her. He so much wanted to ride her cock but he had a job. He needed to prove to her that he was a good mate that could please both her cock and her pussy. He will pleasure her cock by riding her and making her cum inside of him, but for now, he wanted to eat her out.

  
He got in between her legs, his ass up in the air, as he spread her legs wide open. He pulled her balls up, as his drool started to fall from his mouth as he looked at her pussy. It looked so delicious like it was waiting for him to eat her out. And the smell! It was driving him crazy. "Ahhh~... I want you so much... please let me pleasure you... I'll prove to you that I'm a good boy..." He was muttering under his breath as he moved closer to her pussy. 

  
He pulled his skull close to her pussy, simply taking a deep whiff of her musky smell. If he had the ability to cum, he would have already came just from the smell itself. "Perfect... Absolutely perfect... Please... ahh~ I... I want you..." He kept muttering under his breath as he was smelling her.

  
His tongue bobbed out from his mouth. Taste. He needed to taste her. He wanted to taste her. If he wouldn't know her taste, then he would go insane. He NEEDED to taste her. "Taste you... I need to taste you... Please let me taste you..." she couldn't talk because of the magic, but he knew that she was giving him permission. Of course, she was, right?

With a long, wet lick, he ran his tongue over her sensitive clit, pressing his teeth against it as he eagerly started to kiss and suck on her sensitive little button. With a hunger that he didn't know that he had, he was licking and sucking as much as he possibly could. He warped his arms around her waist and pulled her up, so he could taste even more of her. 

_"Y-yes! I love your tongue!~ Please don't stop!" She moaned, pushing her pussy up so he could reach more, so he could taste even more. She loved this already even if he was just at her clit. She already knew that this was going to be wonderful and that she was going to cum from this._

He shouldn't waste any more time. "Don- don't worry... Ahh~... I'll make you... Make you feel so good...Ah~" He was still muttering between movements, not even noticing that he was saying his thoughts out loud. He slowly started to kiss and nuzzle against her small labia, before leaving forward even more and gently thrusting his long tongue deep into her wet pussy. She was already wet and it was driving him crazy. She was already wet because of him. It was not because someone else but it was because of him. Her pussy was somewhat tight, and it made him feel jealous that she wasn't fully tight meaning that someone had the audacity to enter inside of her. 

  
"My to-tongue... it's deep... deep inside... inside...mistress...ahh~... tasty..." Between slurps, he was still muttering. It was even harder to understand him, as his tongue was busy pumping deep inside of her and devouring every single drop of precum that was dripping out of her sweet pussy.

  
He needed to cum... He really needed to cum, so Mistress would understand what type of reaction she was giving him. He placed her on the bed again, his tongue still deep inside of him, as his fingers went over to his cock rick and removed it. The moment that he removed it, he came right there.

  
One of his arms grabbed her legs, as he grunted, reaching his orgasm finally. His hard shaft twitched, as he felt his balls tighten. At that moment, all his cum went on the covers. This was all caused by his mistress. The delicious mistress that loved him more than anyone else.

  
She tasted so good... How had he lived without her for so long? He couldn't control himself, with how his tongue was starting to get rougher and rougher by the second. He was still holding onto her leg. Her beautiful leg that was so perfect. She was so perfect. How lucky is he to get such a mate?

  
"D-do you l-like... like my tongue... deep... deep inside... inside mistress pussy... so delicious...mine....mine...all mine..." The more he was doing this, the more delirious his thoughts were getting. He wanted to eat her out, to lick her all over, to taste her so much, it was torture.   
  


After licking up some more of her precum, he sadly gave up on making her cum. He needed to be trained more... He was a disappointment... He couldn't even get her to cum. He took his tongue out of her, before looking at her foot, and picking it up, nuzzling him, before beginning to lick it.

  
Her foot was perfect. How disgusting he was... Touching her with such a disgusting tongue. But he couldn't help himself. She will just have to punish him for being a disapointme-... Mutt made her cum, didn't he?... Noo, why was he such a disappointment? What were his long tongue and tight asshole good for if he couldn't get her to cum...

  
With a whimper, he licked her leg, as he finally realized her from his magic. When he did that, it didn't take much for her to get freed from the belt and start yelling at him for why he did what he did. She got so angry that she slammed her foot into his face, pushing him off the bed.

  
She was about to get off the bed completely and walk away. Of course, she was going to do that! He was such a disappointment. He didn't deserve to be her mate. She deserved someone who made her cum and as much as he hated admitting it, he believed that Mutt could do just that.

  
She stopped, staring at him, and only when she did, did he notice that he was crying. Of course, she thought that he was pathetic now. Oh, how will they now keep mating? How will he become someone worthy of her? He should just go and hide away from this embarrassment. He couldn't take the look she had in her eyes.

_**~~~BACK TO (Y/N)'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He was weird. Oh, he was weird! First of all, how did he manage to get her to be unable to move? She guessed it was part of his magic. But that wasn't what weirded her out. What weirded her out was that what triggered that reaction was when she gave him a little bit of affection. 

  
When he was going down on her, he was smelling her so much. The look of pleasure on his face was completely disgusting. The fact that he dragged the cock ring off his cock and came right after taking a whiff of her musk, made her even more disgusted. At some point, she started to hear him muttering. She couldn't understand what he was saying, but she did catch a few words, like 'inside', 'tongue', 'mistress' and 'mine'. 

  
When she finally got freed, she pushed him away and was about to get out of the room, but stopped when she heard him sobbing. It was her who was supposed to be crying and not him. She turned to look at him and felt her heart skip a beat. She felt herself get rock hard at the sight of him crying... Well... she could still have fun with him even if he was a disappointment, right?   
  


"You are so disgusting... That's why I deserve to have my fun with you. Don't think that I won't forget about this." She said, walking over to him, and throwing him on the bed as he watched her pick the long mirror that was positioned a little bit further away from them. Oh, she was going to have her fun alright.

** _~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

Sans couldn't believe it. How more perfect could his mate become? Not only did she forgive him, but she also was going to go straight to the main event and take him like the disgraceful beast that he was. He was going to become such a good boy for her, she just needed to keep believing in him.

  
He watched as she positioned the mirror in front of them, as she walked over to him and sat down on the bed, while positioning him on her lap, her cock teasingly grinding near his entrance, so close to entering inside. "Now you listen close, slut. You don't deserve any sweet treatment. You'll be treated like you actually deserve: Like a trashy slut. If you want me to forgive you, then you will roughly jump up and down on my cock while telling me how much of a slut you are and how much you don't deserve to feel what a real cock feels inside, you hear me?" He nodded, already positioning the tip near his entrance.

  
Eagerly teasing the tip of her cock's head over his asspussy, he let out a desperate grunt as he trusted down on her cock, greedily letting her cock sink inside of him, as her cock throbbed in his tight asshole. Sans let out another desperate grunt at that, as her throbbing cock has finally entered inside of him and it felt even better than he had expected it to be.

  
He moaned before hungrily bucking his hips in order to let it sink even deeper inside of his asspussy. He looked in the mirror, and he felt his fat little clitty get hard again at the sight. He never imagined how beautiful it would look to see him desperately jump up and down on her cock, having a slutty hungry look on his face, as she was blushing and breathing heavier. It was clear that his tight asshole was giving her a lot more pleasure than Mutt's asshole had. 

  
Only interested in her own pleasure, he thrust her large cock inside of him as deep as physically possible into his own asspussy, causing him to scream out in pleasure from managing to push her whole 12-inch cock inside of his asspussy. "A-ahh!~ Y-yes, Ow! Y-yes! It hurts so good...!" He yelled out at the pleasurable pain as she was breathing heavily into the side of his skull.

Brutally pounding on her throbbing shaft, as deeply as physically possible into his asspussy, she started to roughly slam her hips back and forth into his waist, making the impact a lot stronger than when he alone was doing it. The room was filled with whimpers of pleasure and pain, wet skin and bone clashing together and grunting. 

  
Because of his entrance being too tight for her cock, it was stretching out quite nicely for her. It hurt because they didn't use any lube, but neither of them cared about that, as their mind was clouded by lust and the wish to fuck one another into nothing more than a mess.

  
"That's right!~ You are my slut... My ugly little slut that no one else would fuck... Oh fuck!~ You are so tight... How does a real cock feel, mh?... ah!~ So fucking good..." Her words were light music to his ears. Of course, he was tight. Oh, he was so tight and he'll keep himself tight just for her. She felt so good inside of him... Like a perfect puzzle piece. He felt embarrassed but she wasn't the only cock who has been inside of him. But she was far the best one. Of course, now that he was committed, he wasn't going to sleep around, unless she would punish him...

  
"Y-yes!~ I-I'm your slut! Your bad slut...ah! It hurts, please, harder!... ahh!~ Yes, yes!~... Pl-please make me your ugly little slut! Please!..." He knew Hickory was watching them. He knew Stretch could hear them. He knew that and he wanted them to hear and see. To see how they could never please her the same way he is doing. 

  
"Good fucking bitch! Ahh, !~... Come on! Tell me... oh fuck... What did... ah!~ Did you.... do wrong...?" Could they hear all her moans? All her grunts? Could they see how worked up she was? Could they see her cock entering and exiting his ass that was perfectly made to hold a cock as large as hers? Of course, they could see, they could hear. They better learn their place and leave her to people who can pleasure her just right.

  
"Fuck!~... I-I'm a bad girl... for! ahh.... for not please-ahh!~ Pleasuring mistress, ahh!~" He moaned, jumping up and down, returning back down on her, trying to feel as much of her as possible. He couldn't help but feel like he was cumming again. Oh, he needed to cum so much.

  
"C-can I cum? Please... ah!~ Please, I want to cum, mistress... please!" He moaned for her, as she chuckled, placing her mouth in the crook of his neck, on his shoulder blade and licking him. As she licked him, he came right there. With trembling legs, Sans sank down into her cock, letting a desperate mewl as he reached his climax. Sans continued to thrust her cock inside of him, letting desperate groans as he felt her cock inside of him twitch yet again. 

Was she close? Her cock was twitching so much inside of him, it meant that she was close, right? His answer came in the form of her pulling him off her cock, throwing him on the bed, and pressing him down, and starting to fuck him fast and hard right there on the bed, breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. The predatory look that she had on her face was driving him crazy. 

  
While she was fucking him hard and fast, she pushed one of her breasts to him and he couldn't help but take that as her wanting him to suck on her breasts. Oh, even after his tongue had disappointed her so much, she was willing to let him suck on her perfect buds? On her perfect breasts? She truly was perfect.

  
The moment he felt that she was cumming, he warped his legs around her, pulling her as deep as possible inside of him, before yelling out "Y-yes!~ Please... please! Cum in my asspussy Mistress! Fill me up!~ Please, I need your cum!" He moaned as he felt her finally come inside of his ass, filling him up with her warm liquid. Because of how excited he was, he came a third time, making him cry out from how sensitive he was, and cumming was becoming painful.

She fell on top of him, breathing heavily, as her cock was still deep inside of him. He still had his arms warped around her back, and he warped his arms around her, holding her close. He was basking in the afterglow of all of this until she got up. He had a satisfied look on his face, as she was smiling at him. It seemed that she wasn't angry at him anymore. 

→😱🍋😱←

(Y/n) picked him up and put him under the covers, making sure that he was comfortable. But how could he not be comfortable? He had been just claimed by her, her cum leaking out of his whole, while she is acting so gentle with him.

She looked calmly at him, smiling and caressing his skull, before placing a soft kiss on top of his skull, before pulling away and walking out of the door. He stared at her, before looking at the door, a happy expression on his face. This was exactly what he wanted. No, what he needed. Now, everyone will know that she claimed him and of course, they wouldn't dare to go after her, because she clearly already has a mate. She might not have realized what she did herself, but that doesn't matter. What she has done has already been done and she can not do anything to make it different. She was now his mate and everything will know that.

**(UNDERTALE SANS) SANS** 'The judge' _(LOVE: 52 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 65 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(TRUST: -95 ) * **NEW** *  
(OBEDIENCE: - 41 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 42 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(Obsessiveness: 43 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(Jealousy: -21 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(Danger levels: 49 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(Mental stability: 58 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(Sanity: 29 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'_  
 _(Yandere type: Delusion type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||** _

***HAPPY THAT IT FINALLY WAS TIME FOR HIM TO BE CLAIMED**

_**~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He stared at what going on, a blank look on his face. He did promise that he would stop anyone from raping her, but she.... she was enjoying herself and she initiated it, so he had no right to storm in there and stop this from happening. He had almost done it when Sans tied her up and held her down, but while he was looking, he found himself form his own magic. He didn't even realize that until it was too late and he already had his arm down in his pants.

→😱🍋😱←

His pants were down to knees, while his hand was on his cock, working for his hand up and down, making sure that he would get as much pleasure as he could. He was watching as Sans was pleasuring her while needing to restrain and use magic on her. He was sure that if it was him who was pleasuring her, he wouldn't need to do any of that as she would happily let him pleasure her, unlike him. Of course, he couldn't say that for sure, but he really liked to fantasize that she would be more than willing to do everything he would want, even if that wasn't likely. 

_*He materialized his tongue. It wasn't as long as Sans' tongue, but he knew how to use it much better than Sans did. He crawled over to her, spreading her legs wide open, for him to go down closer to her and pull her underwear off with his teeth, only to find a perfect match of a cock and pussy. He decided that for this season, he was going to pleasure her pussy. She had to go through that horrible and unpleasant season with Sans, so it was only fair that he would pleasure her down there before anywhere else. He owned that for her, that's for sure._

  
_Placing her legs on his shoulder, and moving closer to her pussy, he planted a series of passionate kissed on her labia, and with a hungry lick over her tight pussy, he began to greedily push his tongue deep inside of her. He wanted to feel and taste as much of her as he could, that's why there wasn't any time to waste. He needed to make sure that he would get absolutely everything out of this. The fact that she bucked her hips closer to his face as a response to the oral attention and let out such a cute mewl, how could he ever not go through with pleasuring her to his best of abilities?_

  
_What started out as sweet and greedy thrust, they turned into rough licks, kisses, and possessive thrusts. The more he was getting, the more he desired more out of her. He wanted more and more, to taste more of her, to explore more of her, to know everything about her. He wanted her and everyone else to know that he was going to pleasure her and not someone else. It was going to be him that's going to make her cum. It's going to be him that will make her scream out in pleasure, moaning his name and begging for him to never stop. It was going to be him and not someone else._

  
_Because of the attention that he was giving to her, he felt his cock become stiffer, as her smell and her juices were exciting him. From the moment he had first seen her named, first seen her thrust deep inside Mutt, he wanted to bury himself deep between those thighs, eating her out, both vaginally and anal, and of course, giving her cock as much attention as it deserved. He wanted her to get addicted to his touch as much as he had got addicted to watching her touch others. He wanted her to desire him, for her to initiate the whole event and to tell him that he was her very best._

  
_He knew that what he wanted is quite strange. He didn't want to pound her into the ground or feel his cock inside of her, for that matter. That's not what he got obsessed over. He wasn't sure how he felt about being dicked down just yet, but he knew that he was obsessed with watching her pounding someone else. To the point of him actually wanting to see his closest person, his younger brother, getting the same treatment. What would be better, than his two favorite people getting along in the most intimate way possible, with her in top of him, thrusting deeply in him as he would wrap himself around her, beginning to desire her as much as Hickory desired her? It was a selfish thing that he wanted from both of them, but he would make sure that he would get that from both her and Tatters, no matter what. But for now, he wanted to enjoy himself._

  
_How could he call himself a good pleasurer, if he would leave her poor, sensitive little clit alone? With a few rough kisses and licks to her hot pussy, he moved over to her sensitive clit. His wet licks were greedy like he wanted to get as much as possible out of her. It didn't take much to get her all hot and bothered, moaning so sweetly for him, begging for him to never stop.*_

This was unrealistic. He knew that. He wasn't that much of a delusional freak, but this was HIS fantasy and he could do whatever he wanted. He was angry because he really did start feeling something towards her, but she was pushing all of his feelings off like they were nothing. Was it really hard for her to understand that she didn't need any of the others freaks and that he would do all the pleasuring that she would need. If she would want to fuck someone, she could always fuck his brother, so there was no problem. She should just give herself to him and leave everything to him and just live the rest of her life in an endless cycle of pleasure. So what if she wouldn't have any more free will. She would get everything else she would need, so she should stop being so selfish and just give herself away to him already. It would be easier for everyone that way.

  
_*Her whole body was perfect. Everything about her was absolutely perfect. Her whole body should be worshipped, from point A to point B and those people who couldn't see her perfection, well, they were the ones with the problem because there was no one else as perfect as she was._

  
_Taking out his tongue, he couldn't help but pant. A normal person would already be tired from all the licking was doing, but he? oh, he was just getting started. His hunger to feel all of her, to make her feel as much pleasure as possible was giving him as much energy as he would need. He was a soldier in the bedroom and he wasn't going to stop until he would be completely killed off. His goal was to pleasure her and he was going to go through with that, even if he would have to seriously hurt his jaw for that. He already had a fucked up skull, what would a broken jaw do to him?_

  
_As he moved to lick her stomach, he froze up when he felt her smaller hand grin one of his body hands, and with a firm grin, lead his bony fingers closer to her pussy. He felt a blush rise on his face, as he looked up at her, seeing that she was blushing too, turned to the side, not wanting to look at him from the embarrassment. Aww, how cute, was she feeling shy?_

  
_He was being so rough before, but he would hate himself if he would hurt her with one of his rougher bones. he moved over to her labia, softly rubbing his fingers over it, moving over to her clit and then to the main meal, her pretty little hole. At first, he stuck one single boney finger inside, curling it up inside and eagerly beginning to finger her when she began to softly moan for him. It was like music, hearing her moans. He couldn't help but slowly and carefully insert another finger, before fingering her up really nicely. If he wanted, he could probably stick his cock up there already, but he wasn't going to do it.  
_

_He felt his cock twitching heavily, precum beginning to leak. But he wasn't surprised. How could he not, when he was presented with such a perfect little treat? Being so good for... And oh, she smelled so wonderful, to the point of almost driving him to madness from the carnal desire he had for her. But he was patient. Her pleasure was the only important thing for him, and if he wasn't going to pleasure her the right way, then he would hate himself. He couldn't look at her if he would be degraded to nothing more but someone like Sans or Mutt._

  
_His fingers softly fingered her, the roughness that he had from before gone completely. His tongue was licking her stomach, licking off her delicious sweat, as she warped her legs around him. As he was licking her, the way she was making him, he was completely losing control, to the point of him opening his mouth and biting down on her._

  
_The next thing he knew, blood was gushing out, with her screaming in pain, yelling at him. All he could see was her beautiful body and was being driven to further madness by how delicious she tasted. He couldn't help but go down for another bite, her screams being music for his ea-*_

His eyes widened at the thoughts that were rushing through his mind. What the hell was he doing? He wasn't supposed to be thinking about her like that while masturbating. He wasn't supposed to think about her like that at all... It must be because he was angry at her. For the fact that she was being so difficult. If only she would say that they were dating, then maybe instead of Sans, the one having so much fun would be Hickory, but then again, would he be able to actually control himself at this moment? He was already having thoughts of eating her and her smell was pretty weak because he was outside of the door. How would he actually react if he was inside of there, with her?

→😱🍋😱←

  
He covered his mouth, trying to keep his gasp in as he finally came. He needed to get going and fast before anyone would see him, or before he would actually do something he might regret, especially now that the idea of eating her was in his mind. He should probably go eat something, otherwise, he might snap. He needed to control himself, learn how to not feel so much hunger when he was in the presence of her powerful smell.

**(HORRORTALE SANS) HICKORY** ' the butcher ' _(LOVE: 69,4 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 62 ) * **NEW** *  
(TRUST: - 60 ) * **NEW** *  
(OBEDIENCE: - 37) * **NEW** *  
(Possessiveness: 32 ) * **NEW** *  
(Obsessiveness: 35 ) * **NEW** *  
(Jealousy: 10 ) * **NEW** *  
(Danger levels: 99,9 ) * **NEW** *  
(Mental stability: 8,15 ) * **NEW** *  
(Sanity: 8,13 ) * **NEW** *  
(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||**

  
***FEELS LIKE IF HE STAYS ANY LONGER, HE'LL HURT SOMEONE**

**(HORRORTALE PAPYRUS) TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' _(LOVE: 11 )  
(LUST: 94 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(TRUST: - 30 ) * **NEW** *  
(OBEDIENCE: 50 )   
(Possessiveness: - 98 ) * **NEW** *  
(Obsessiveness: - 58 ) * **NEW** *  
(Jealousy: - 39 ) * **NEW** *  
(Danger levels: 73 ) * **NEW** *  
(Mental stability: 45 ) * **NEW** *  
(Sanity: 34 ) * **NEW** *  
(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type: Disappearance type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A SWEET ONE. OR NOT. DEPENDS ON YOUR PREFERENCE! SEE, THIS YANDERE IS EASY TO CONTROL AS THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL THEMSELVES AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF THEM NOT BEING NEEDED FOR THEIR DARLING. THEY ARE EXTREMELY NEEDY AND JEALOUS. IT'S BEST TO KEEP THEM HAPPY IF YOU WISH FOR THEM TO LIVE ||**_

  
***THE SMELL OF AROUSAL MAKES HIM FEEL KIND OF WEIRD, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S THE SMELL OF HIS BESTIEST FRIEND'S AROUSAL**

_**~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

That was his soulmate. The one who was fucking Sans deeply in the ass was his soulmate. It was not Bethany, a whore from the streets, not one of the other skeletons, but his soulmate. He was conflicted about how to feel. On one side, he was jealous that it was Sans being fucked so good and not him, but on the otherwise, he now knew that his soulmate had similar preferences like him, making the idea that she's really perfect for him real.

Well, if he couldn't be the one being pounded into the ground, then he might as well masturbate. He was going to do that either way, on one of the sketches that he was doing of her, but this was much better than what he could have done while alone. He only had so much material to fantasies with, but he actually could smell her arousal in his room, already knowing that some of his things will smell like her. Bless that, he was now actually happy that Sans' room was so close to his.

→😱🍋😱←

He slipped his clothes off faster than usual. He walked over to the table, taking his camera and making sure to position it so he would be clearly visible, but her moans and groans would be hearable from the other room too. What could he say, he loved to film himself while he masturbated. The idea of those movies being found embarrassed him, but what if (Y/n) would find it and be inspired to teach him a lesson...

  
When the camera was turned on, he hurried over to his 'toy box' and took out a view dildos. They weren't very big. He was pretty new at the whole taking anal thing, but he wanted to practice as much as possible. He wasn't sure how big (Y/n) was, but from the bulge that he could see this morning, she was packing something much bigger than any of his dildos. He crawled on the bed, before muttering "This is for you (Y/n)..." Before, closing his eyes and starting with his fantasy.

_*He was on his knees before (Y/n), her cock standing there and mocking him, calling out for him to go and suck on it. He moved closer to her, pressing his head over to her, before nuzzling it lovingly. His mouth opened up, his orange tongue lolling out of his mouth, as he began to lick the head of (Y/n)'s cock. His movements were gentle, so were his licks. He wasn't as experienced with sexual things as he would like to be, so he wasn't sure how to give a good blowjob. It was clear from the annoyed look on her face, that she wasn't all that excited either._

_  
With one swift movement, her hand was behind his skull, pushing her cock deep into his throat, to the point of him cocking on it. Tears started to appear on his eyes, but he didn't say or do anything, as she thrust her hips up and down into his throat. That's right, she should use his throat however she wanted, because he himself couldn't pleasure her alone. He was unable to do even such a simple job as giving a blowjob, and how, she, as the more experienced partner, was going to teach him what happens when disgusting boys like him act up._

_  
He gasped when he felt her cock slinking deep inside of his throat, like no one else had done before, literally. He had never actually given anyone a blowjob expect for his dildos while training. A disappointed groan escaped from her because Stretch's throat was not deep enough to comfortably accommodate the full length of her large cock. That disappointment made him excited even more. It meant that she was going to train him more often, right? Train him in a way that he would fit perfectly for her preferences and then she won't be able to say anything but praise his throat._

_  
Because he wasn't giving her much pleasure, she desperately bucked her hips into his face, letting out even more desperate grunts and moans while eagerly fucking her throat. Stretch just as eagerly, not completely ignoring the pain, was taking her cock deep inside of him, letting out muffled sounds as he enthusiastically bobbed his head up and down._

_  
Of course, no matter how enthusiastic he was to learn, he was still pretty shitty at what he was doing. She was getting rougher with every thrust, getting desperate to get any sort of pleasure from his pathetic self, as he eagerly was taking all the abuse she was giving to him, actually enjoying it._

_  
It felt like forever that she was abusing his throat, but finally, with trembling legs, she sank down onto Stretch's face, letting a pleasurable grunt as she reached her climax. Fully hitting her throbbing cock deep down Stretch's throat, she let out a deep groan as she felt it was twitching inside of her. As her testicles tensed up, her hot cum shot out deep down inside of Stretch's throat. He felt like he wanted to cry because finally, after having his throat abused so much, finally he had some use for her and she wasn't going to see him as just someone who was annoying and couldn't pleasure her.*_

A gasp escaped from him, as he pulled out the dildo. It was dripping with his saliva, while his cock was erected from just that. Usually, it took much more for him to get this erect, but because of the sound of her moans, he could get hard faster and the fact he was imagining so much helped him a lot more than he thought it would. 

_*She pushed him on his hypothetical stomach, before raising his ass up in the air and beginning to tease his asshole with the tip of her cock. She was eagerly coming as close to start entering the tip of her cock inside of him, but stopped and immediately pulled it away from him, leaving him a begging mess. He knew that he didn't deserve her, but he wanted her._

_  
With a smirk on her face, with one swift movement, she pushed her cock deep inside of him, greedily sinking her throbbing cock into his tight rear end. Beginning to drool from the pleasure that she was giving him. He started bucking his hips, helping her throbbing cock sink even deeper into her asshole._

_  
With a desperate cry, Stretch felt as (Y/n) started to move up and down inside of her, feeling like every single time that she would come back down with her cock inside of his ass, it would spread beyond imagination yet again. He also knew that she was in a lot of pleasure if the moaning and low groans that she was letting out was anything to go by._

_  
Gazing into her eyes, Stretch leaned forwards, before pressing his teeth against her soft lips, delivering a passionate kiss. With an approving grunt, she leans into Stretch, muffling his gasps with her plump lips as she eagerly thrust her tongue into his mouth. The feeling of her wet muscle inside of him was driving him insane, especially while she was thrusting down on him so roughly._

_Brutally pounding her throbbing shaft deep into Stretch's tight back door, she started roughly slamming her hips back and forth, letting out a deep grunt with every thrust as she brutally fuck Stretch. A sexual gasp bursts out from between Stretch's mouth, and, thrusting out her hips, he begs for her to carry on fucking him._   
  


_With a buck of her hips, Stretch lets out a high-pitched gasp as he reaches his climax. Stretch's orange dick twitched, and he felt his balls tightening as he starts to cum. As his balls tense up, Stretch's sticky monster-cream spurted out all over (y/n)'s tits. He couldn't help but let out a squeal as he felt it falling right back on him._

→😱🍋😱←

A satisfied look appeared on his face when he finally came. With the dildo still up to his ass, he got up and turned the camera off, before returning back to his bed, so he could sleep. He just hoped one day he could fall asleep with a cock up his ass, a cock belonging to his soulmate and not a simple plastic dildo.

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: 19 )  
(LUST: 61 ) * **NEW** *  
(TRUST: -37 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 17 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 74 ) * **NEW***  
(Danger levels: 89 )  
(Mental stability: 49 )  
(Sanity: 34 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
 _(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
*****

( **FELLSWAP SANS) BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' _(LOVE: 18 )  
(LUST: 54 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 23)  
(TRUST: 19 )  
(Possessiveness: - 97 )  
(Obsessiveness: -92 )  
(Jealousy: - 62 ) * **NEW** *  
(Danger levels: 60 )  
(Mental stability: 65 )  
(Sanity: 84 )  
(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )  
(Height: 4'10  
(Yandere type: Final type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IF THEIR DARLING DIES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL FALL INTO A DEEP STATE OF NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE WITH THEIR DEAD DARLING UNTIL THEY DIE THEMSELVES. THEY DON'T GET EASILY ATTACHED, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PUSH AWAY ||**

  
***FINDS THE FACT THAT SHE WAS SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE SO UNREFINED VERY SADENNING**

( **FELLSWAP PAPYRUS) PATCH** _' The Loyal pet '_ _(LOVE: 19 )  
(LUST: 41 )   
(TRUST: - 33 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 30 )  
(Possessiveness: - 97 )  
(Obsessiveness: -92 )  
(Jealousy: - 62 ) * **NEW** *  
(Danger levels: 38 )  
(Mental stability: 89 )  
(Sanity: 72 )  
(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'4  
(Yandere type: Restraints type._

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS CHARACTER MIGHT SEEM COLD AT FIRST, BUT IN REALITY, THEY GET HEAVILY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVERS! IF YOU MANAGED TO CATCH THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL MOST LIKELY TEAM UP WITH SOMEONE TO GET THEIR LOVED ONE AS FAR AWAY FROM THEIR CURRENT PLACE TO SOME PLACE WERE IT COULD ONLY BE THEM THREE ||**

  
***FEELS LIKE IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN HIM INSTEAD OF SANS**

_**~~~RED'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

What were those idiots doing? He was about to go out of his room and go complain before he started to hear... interesting things and smell this... oddly, _addictive_ smell. He couldn't help but begin to breathe in a heavy way, coming closer to the wall, so he could listen and smell it all better. Was he going into heat? But wasn't it at least two weeks away from now? What was going on? Why did he feel so hot and bothered? Damn, he wanted to fuck something so hard, he was driving himself mad with this! 

→😱🍋😱←

Jumping to his feet, he ran over to his closet, pulling a box out with some of his dildos, grabbing the first on that he could find, and started to undress as fast as possible. He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to fuck so hard right now and it was all the fault of those two fuckers who decided that it was a good idea to fuck when everyone's heat was coming up. A smell this powerful could actually send the less dominant people like Tatters, Lucky, and Papyrus into an early heat. He was someone who's in the middle, but because he had been so horny lately, he might actually accidentally go into an early heat himself if he doesn't take care of himself.

* _With a smirk on her face, looking at Red on his knees before her, she leaned back and allowed him to begin playing with her cock, with his tits. The way she looked at his body, it made him shudder. She looked like he was a meal that she could eat up at any moment and that excited him beyond words. He wanted to jump on her and ride her like there was no tomorrow, but he needed to slowly enjoy her, or this wouldn't be as good as he would want it._

_Reaching down to position her cock between his breasts, she positioned herself and slowly began to slide up and down her cock, eagerly grinding her cock on him. He seemed to be more than excited to go through with it, as he followed what she did with a desperate cry, pushing his chest out and encouraging her to keep going._

_Reaching up to happily warp his boney fingers around her cock, Red enthusiastically raised and lowered her stores, eagerly squealing as he trusted out his chest, desperately grinding against her. She greedily trusted her throbbing cock over his chest, letting out deep grunts as she was doing so._

_It didn't take long before her movements became greedy and rough, as she dominantly became pumping her hips back and forth, as he was breathing in his scent, feeling like he could get intoxicated just from that. Her rough movements only excited him further, as he liked being treated like a rag._

_What he didn't expect was for her to thrust her cock past his tits and push it straight for his teeth. He was surprised for a second, before he eagerly opened his mouth and accepted her huge cock, giving the head a hot, we fuck before drawing back to deliver a passionate kiss to the very tip. He looked up at her and she seemed to be more than happy to be receiving such a treatment._

_They kept going like this for a little bit, feeling himself getting wet by the minute. What he didn't expect was for her to grab him and push him on his bed. He had quite a mass on himself, so to see her being able to carry him and even throw him on the bed was more than hot for him. It made him want her deep inside of him, right this moment._

_He was about to believe that she was going to really enter inside of him, but instead, she was teasing him. Making him wet for him, making him moan and whimper for her to enter inside of him. He loved this sort of plays, it made him feel like he was nothing but a toy for his lover to use and she could use him whenever she wanted._

_Roughly thrusting her hard cock between Red's thighs, she started to dominantly pump her hips back and forth, letting out deep groans with every thrust as she forcefully fucked his legs. The feeling of something so big between his thighs was driving him crazy. He wanted her to finally enter him, but he didn't dare to ask her to do so. He didn't want her to just up and stop this all together. He knew how moody women really were when it came to sex._

_Because he was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't even notice how she positioned herself and trusted deep inside of him. From the surprise, he gasped, before falling into the pillow, hugging it so close to him, breathing heavily, as he felt her being as rough with the insides of him. She was so big, he felt like she was slowly breaking the inside of him... He loved it~_

_Roughly grinding the head of his cock up and down over his slit, before slamming into her again. The thought that she was teasing him so much, proving that she could fuck him whenever she wanted, was driving him insane. She knew how to keep someone guessing and the smell! Oh god, it was making him feel like he was already in heat._

_They where going for it, for god knows how long, but he had never gone through so much pleasure. It didn't take much for him to feel like he was going to cum in a second himself. He felt that her cock was twitching more than usual inside of her and if he knew one thing, it was to guess when someone was going to cum._

_Just the thought was enough to set him off into cumming. A desperate whine escaped from him, as he squealed in the blinding wave of pleasure that he was feeling. She never stopped fucking him while he was going through her orgasm, as his vaginal muscles gripped and squeezed around her cock. With a dreamy sigh, he looked into her eyes, seeing that she was so very close to cumming herself._

_He warped his legs around her, pulling her closer, warping his arms around her, pulling her into the kiss, hoping that she will forget about herself cumming because of the kiss and would cum inside of him. All he wanted being for her to fill him with her baby batter and marking him as her little toy she could fuck at any moment._

_Because of his strong grip on her, she couldn't pull out. With a soft groan inside of the kiss, he became to orgasm. Ramming her large cock deep into Red's hot and wet pussy, he felt like he was going to go insane from feeling her twitching inside of him. It didn't take long for her to shoot her slimy, creamy baby batter deep inside of his waiting womb.*_

And despite he had his womb filled up with her cum, he wasn't going to get impregnated? Why? Because that was just a simple fantasy he had and he felt embarrassed as he felt like he just went into an early submissive heat, even if he was not in any relationships so being in a submissive heat wasn't suppose to happen

→😱🍋😱←

He couldn't fucking believe him. One of the most intense orgasms had come from him masturbating to someone who he didn't even know! He didn't even know her and here he was imagining her dicking him down like there was no tomorrow. Her dick probably wasn't even that big, and Sans was just horny. But that smell! Damn it... 

**(UNDERFELL SANS) RED** 'The sentry' _(LOVE: 3 )  
(LUST: 72 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(TRUST: - 86 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 17)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 70 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 88 )_  
 _(Sanity: 67 )_  
 _(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 4'11_  
 _(Yandere type: Dependence type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DESIRES YOUR LOVE! IT DOESN'T EVEN NEED TO BE LOVE-LOVE! THEY WILL BE HAPPY AS LONG AS YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THEM AND GIVE THEM ALL THE LOVE THEY DESIRE!... IT'S HARD TO KEEP THESE YANDERES IN CHECK, AS THEY ARE SO NEEDY AND WILLING TO KILL ANYONE WHO GETS MORE ATTENTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE THAN THEM ||** _

  
***FINDS IT FRUSTRATING THAT YOU EXCITED HIM SO MUCH**


	19. Chapter 19: Charming New 'friends', day 3, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, it seems that heats are a thing right now? What will Antagonist do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! This was supposed to come out yesterday but a bitch thunderstorm came and stopped me from uploading it, ah, sad. Anyways, I wanted to ask you all to join my discord!~ I swear it's fun!! Please join it T_T And here is the official stats page for the story, as I will not post every stat of every character in chapters anymore!~ 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1v3k-Z1ww_PDAL_62MlA4CO6mCBGaFrbMyQnvizxoAi4/edit?usp=sharing ))
> 
> 1\. After having a chat with Toffee on the phone, you should...
> 
> a. Go for coffee with Bethany (+New Character) (+ 2 LOVE, + 4 LUST for Boss and Bethany) (+3 LUST, +2 JEALOUS for Hickory)  
> b. Visit Toffee and Plum (+ 1 LOVE, + 2 LUST, + 4 OBSESSIVENESS For Toffee and Plum) (+10 OBSESSIVENESS, +10 POSSESSIVENESS for Plum)  
> c. Go to the library to ask for a job there too (+New Character) (+New Job) (- 7 LOVE, +3 LUST, +19 OBEDIENCE for Lucky and Stretch)
> 
> 2\. Help out...
> 
> a. Patch (+half-smut) (+10 LOVE, +3 OBEDIENCE, +32 POSSESSIVENESS) (-10 LOVE for Blackberry)  
> b. Tatters (+Half-smut) (+12 LOVE, +32 TRUST, +29 OBSESSIVENESS) (+3 LOVE for Hickory)  
> c. No one
> 
> 3\. At work, you should get to know...
> 
> a. Firefly ( + 0 LOVE, + 2 LUST, - 42 OBEDIENCE, - 100 POSSESSIVENESS, - 58 OBSESSIVENESS, - 63 JEALOUSY ) (+4 JEALOUSY for Grillby )  
> b. Get closer to Pepper (+2 LOVE, +1 LUST, +4 OBEDIENCE, +3 TRUST) (+10 JEALOUSY, +13 POSSESSIVENESS for Hickory and Grillby)  
> c. Get closer to Grillby (+9 LUST, +2 LOVE, +19 OBEDIENCE, +3 TRUST) (+18 JEALOUSY for Sans, Toffee, Hickory and Red)
> 
> ((Remember, all your choices will affect the story as you go on. It might not affect it right now, but maybe the next chapter, or the chapter after that, this will come back to bite us all in the ass! What I'm trying to say, mind Antagonist's sanity and the fact that now we have an official yandere!!))

_**Chapter 19: Charming New 'friends', day 3, morning** _

The next morning, she woke up, feeling refreshed. She really needed to let out of her anger and pent up arousal. Of course, she would have preferred it to be someone that she trusted and like, like Blackberry, but she wasn't going to complain too much. Hopefully, Sans won't feel too left out of everything and will leave her alone for a little bit. It would be horrible if she would still need to worry about him even after all that she did to satisfy him. She even went through with the whole act even though he was so rough with her before. She didn't exactly like how crazed his movements were, but in the end, she managed to cum and that was all that she cared about. Though, they were pretty loud. She wondered if anyone heard them. Well, she needed to go and find that out for herself, didn't she?

She got out of the bed, yawning as she stretched. She got a good night's sleep, but she knew that today wasn't going to be relaxing. She did remember that today was also the day that in the last run that Echo and Green appeared. She didn't want to deal with them, as she already had trouble with the current people in the mansion. Of course, she didn't have a lot of control over such things, so she would try her best to just make sure that Green and Echo wouldn't get in the way of her survival. She didn't know Echo all that well but knew that Green might become a problem if he teams up with Papyrus again. She could lose a whole day with them again and that's not what she wanted at all. She didn't have time to lose anymore.  
  


With a sigh, she grabbed her phone. She needed to check the stats and if any change. Because of what had happened yesterday, she was too tired to actually check at night the stat changes, and maybe that was a mistake on her part, but still. There was a lot of what had happened and she had no time or want to actually check what changed and what didn't. The new feature of the stats that showed when new stats happen was something that she had to appreciate too. It spared her a journal or the chance of someone finding the journal and actually questioning her about why she had that. She didn't have a lie made up just yet and it would just be too hard to explain everything to them. And telling them this was a game would be just stupid.

**_ RELATIONSHIP: LOVE INTEREST _ **

**(UNDERTALE SANS) SANS** 'The judge' (LOVE: 52 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 65 ) * **NEW** *  
(TRUST: -95 ) * **NEW** *  
(OBEDIENCE: - 41 ) * **NEW** *  
(Possessiveness: - 42 ) * **NEW** *  
(Obsessiveness: 43 ) * **NEW** *  
(Jealousy: -21 ) * **NEW** *  
(Danger levels: 49 ) * **NEW** *  
(Mental stability: 58 ) * **NEW** *  
(Sanity: 29 ) * **NEW** *  
(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )  
(Height: 5'  
(Yandere type: Delusion type

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||**

***IS THE HAPPIEST HE HAD EVER BEEN**

**(UNDERTALE PAPYRUS) PAPYRUS** 'The Liar' _(LOVE: - 15 )_  
(LUST: 27 ) * **NEW** *  
 _(TRUST: - 79 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 29)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 69 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 72 )_  
 _(Sanity: 96 )_  
 _(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 7'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Wrong idea type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA YANDERE! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WELL, EVEN THE SMALLEST OF GESTURES TOWARDS THEM WILL MAKE THEM THINK THAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE THE SAME AS THEIR OWN. THEY AREN'T AFRAID OF KILLING THOSE WHO ARE IN THE WAY AND THEY DON'T USUALLY TEAM UP WITH OTHERS, BUT THEY MIGHT IF THE SITUATION WILL NEED IT||** _

  
***FINDS WHAT YOU DID YESTERDAY AS BRAVE AND ADMIRABLE**

**(UNDERFELL SANS) RED** 'The sentry' (LOVE: 3 )  
(LUST: 72 ) * **NEW** *  
(TRUST: - 86 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 17)  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: -100 )  
(Danger levels: 70 )  
(Mental stability: 88 )  
(Sanity: 67 )  
(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )  
(Height: 4'11  
(Yandere type: Dependence type

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DESIRES YOUR LOVE! IT DOESN'T EVEN NEED TO BE LOVE-LOVE! THEY WILL BE HAPPY AS LONG AS YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THEM AND GIVE THEM ALL THE LOVE THEY DESIRE!... IT'S HARD TO KEEP THESE YANDERES IN CHECK, AS THEY ARE SO NEEDY AND WILLING TO KILL ANYONE WHO GETS MORE ATTENTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE THAN THEM ||**

  
***FEELS FRUSTRATED BY YOU**

**(UNDERFELL PAPYRUS) BOSS** ' The guard captain '  _(LOVE: - 21 )_  
(LUST: 23 ) * _ **NEW** *_  
 _(TRUST: - 94 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 22)  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 54 )  
(Mental stability: 88 )  
(Sanity: 69 )  
(Dere type: __Bocchandere+ Yandere )  
(Height: 8'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Self-Sacrifice type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING AWAY JUST TO MAKE THEIR LOVED ONES HAPPY. EVEN KILL OR DIE! SO BE CAREFUL, BECAUSE THIS YANDERE WILL TAKE EVERY WORD OF THEIR LOVED ONE AS THEIR MOST HONEST WISH! ||** _

  
***HE'S PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT YOU ARE TO HIS TASTE**

5 **. (UNDERSWAP SANS) LUCKY** ' The manipulator ' _(LOVE: - 59 )  
(LUST: -49 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 49)  
(OBEDIENCE: - 49)_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 59 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 72 )_  
 _(Sanity: 90 )_  
 _(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Removal type._

_**||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THEIR LOVED ONE'S LIFE! THEY WILL NEVER, EVER TEAM UP! THEY WANT THEIR LOVED ONE JUST FOR THEMSELVES, SO IT'S BEST TO NOT GET THIS YANDERE! ||** _

  
***FINDS IT ANNOYING THAT YOU SAVED THOSE TWO, BUT IS GLAD TO KNOW YOU AREN'T FULLY USELESS**

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH '** the puppet '  (LOVE: 19 )  
(LUST: 61 ) * **NEW** *  
(TRUST: -37 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 17 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 74 ) * **NEW***  
(Danger levels: 89 )  
(Mental stability: 49 )  
(Sanity: 34 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2  
(Yandere type: Monopoly type

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||**

  
***QUITE EXHAUSTED AFTER YESTERDAY**

**(SWAPFELL SANS) RAZZ** ' The lord ' _(LOVE: - 26 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 75 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(TRUST: -1 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 45 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -93 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 53 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 77 )_  
 _(Sanity: 84 )_  
 _(Dere type: Oujidere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Worship type_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL TREAT THEIR LOVED ONE AS AN ABSOLUTE GOD/GODDESS WHILE EVERYONE ELSE LIKE TRASH. MORE THAN LOVE, IT'S JUST MINDLESS WORTH. IT'S BEST TO AVOID HAVING THIS CHARACTER AS A YANDERE, OTHERWISE, YOU'LL HAVE A CRAZY FOLLOWER! ||**_

  
***WILL KEEP A CLOSER LOOK ON YOU**

**(SWAPFELL PAPYRUS)MUTT** ' The wild dog ' ( _LOVE: 3 )_  
(LUST: 39 ) * **NEW** *  
 _(TRUST: - 23 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 32 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: - 100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: - 100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 66 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 59 )_  
 _(Sanity: 82 )_  
 _(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 6'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Obsession type._

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS TYPE OF YANDERE IS COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY DESIRE LOVE, ATTENTION, AND AFFECTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE. STALKING AND KILLING IS A BIG MUST FOR SUCH A TYPE! TRY TO AVOID BEING TOO CLOSE TO OTHERS WHILE THEY ARE AROUND IF YOU HAVE ACQUIRED THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***WONDERS HOW MUCH A HIT FROM YOU WOULD HURT**

( **FELLSWAP SANS) BLACKBERRY** ' the wannabe guard ' (LOVE: 18 )  
(LUST: 54 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 23)  
(TRUST: 19 )  
(Possessiveness: - 97 )  
(Obsessiveness: -92 )  
(Jealousy: - 62 ) * **NEW** *  
(Danger levels: 60 )  
(Mental stability: 65 )  
(Sanity: 84 )  
(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )  
(Height: 4'10  
(Yandere type: Final type

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IF THEIR DARLING DIES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL FALL INTO A DEEP STATE OF NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE WITH THEIR DEAD DARLING UNTIL THEY DIE THEMSELVES. THEY DON'T GET EASILY ATTACHED, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PUSH AWAY ||**

  
***FINDS THE FACT THAT SHE WAS SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE SO UNREFINED VERY SADENNING**

( **FELLSWAP PAPYRUS) PATCH** ' The Loyal pet ' (LOVE: 19 )  
(LUST: 41 )   
(TRUST: - 33 )  
(OBEDIANCE: - 30 )  
(Possessiveness: - 97 )  
(Obsessiveness: -92 )  
(Jealousy: - 62 ) * **NEW** *  
(Danger levels: 38 )  
(Mental stability: 89 )  
(Sanity: 72 )  
(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'4  
(Yandere type: Restraints type.

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS CHARACTER MIGHT SEEM COLD AT FIRST, BUT IN REALITY, THEY GET HEAVILY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVERS! IF YOU MANAGED TO CATCH THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL MOST LIKELY TEAM UP WITH SOMEONE TO GET THEIR LOVED ONE AS FAR AWAY FROM THEIR CURRENT PLACE TO SOME PLACE WERE IT COULD ONLY BE THEM THREE ||**

  
***FEELS LONELY**

**_ RELATIONSHIP: SECRET CHARACTERS _ **

**(HORRORTALE SANS) HICKORY** ' the butcher ' (LOVE: 69,4 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 62 ) * **NEW** *  
(TRUST: - 60 ) * **NEW** *  
(OBEDIENCE: - 37) * **NEW** *  
(Possessiveness: 32 ) * **NEW** *  
(Obsessiveness: 35 ) * **NEW** *  
(Jealousy: 10 ) * **NEW** *  
(Danger levels: 99,9 ) * **NEW** *  
(Mental stability: 8,15 ) * **NEW** *  
(Sanity: 8,13 ) * **NEW** *  
(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, IT MEANS THAT THEY PROBABLY KNOW ABOUT YOU EVERYTHING ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS YANDERE, AS LONG AS THEIR LOVE IS ABOVE - 60, THERE IS A BIG CHANCE THEY HAD STALKED YOU AT LEAST ONCE. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A BIG MUST FOR THIS CHARACTER! ||**

  
***FEELS LIKE IF HE STAYS ANY LONGER, HE'LL HURT SOMEONE**

**(HORRORTALE PAPYRUS) TATTERS** ' The cannibal ' (LOVE: 11 )  
(LUST: 94 ) * **NEW** *  
(TRUST: - 30 ) * **NEW** *  
(OBEDIENCE: 50 )   
(Possessiveness: - 98 ) * **NEW** *  
(Obsessiveness: - 58 ) * **NEW** *  
(Jealousy: - 39 ) * **NEW** *  
(Danger levels: 73 ) * **NEW** *  
(Mental stability: 45 ) * **NEW** *  
(Sanity: 34 ) * **NEW** *  
(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8  
(Yandere type: Disappearance type

|| **CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A SWEET ONE. OR NOT. DEPENDS ON YOUR PREFERENCE! SEE, THIS YANDERE IS EASY TO CONTROL AS THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL THEMSELVES AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF THEM NOT BEING NEEDED FOR THEIR DARLING. THEY ARE EXTREMELY NEEDY AND JEALOUS. IT'S BEST TO KEEP THEM HAPPY IF YOU WISH FOR THEM TO LIVE ||**

  
***THE SMELL OF AROUSAL MAKES HIM FEEL KIND OF WEIRD, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S THE SMELL OF HIS BESTIEST FRIEND'S AROUSAL**

**(UNDERTALE GRILLBY) GRILLBY '** The bartender '  _(LOVE: 15 )  
(LUST: 63 )  
(TRUST: -10 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 5 )  
(Possessiveness: - 59 )  
(Obsessiveness: -79)  
(Jealousy: - 97 )  
(Danger levels: 15 )  
(Mental stability: 70 )  
(Sanity: 64 )  
(Dere type: Kuudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Reserved Yandere_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DOESN'T OPEN UP TO EVERYONE! THEY ARE A YANDERE TYPE THAT PEOPLE USUALLY TRY TO AVOID AS GETTING THEM TO BEHAVE IS HARD NOT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT THEM. THEY ARE VERY GOOD PROTECTORS AND THEY PUT THEIR LOVED ONE'S SAFETY BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE. STALKING, THING TAKING AND KIDNAPPING IS A MUST FOR THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***HOPES YOU'LL ENJOY YOURSELF WHILE WORKING HERE**

**_ RELATIONSHIP: ALLIES _ **

**(STORYSHIFT CHARA) TOFFEE** 'The Guard' _(LOVE: 3 )  
(LUST: 19 )_  
 _(TRUST: -58 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 2 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: -97 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -82 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -67 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 60 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 68 )_  
 _(Sanity: 47 )_  
 _(Dere type: Coodere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'5_  
 _(Yandere type: Distant yandere type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS SOMEONE WHO YOU WOULD NEVER THINK IT IS ACTUALLY A YANDERE! SOMEONE WHO'S VERY DISTANT AND PROBABLY NEVER TALKED TO THEIR LOVED ONE! THEY SEEM NORMAL AT FIRST TOO. THIS YANDERE LOVES TO STALK THEIR LOVER, BUT THEY WILL NEVER KIDNAP THEM. THEY PREFER FOLLOWING THEIR LOVERS LIFE FROM THE SIDELINES. SOMETIMES, THIS YANDERE MIGHT BE FRIENDS WITH THEIR LOVED ONE, BUT ONLY IF THE LOVED ONE APPROACHES THEM FIRST AND DOES ALL THE WORK IN THE FRIENDSHIP ||** _

  
***IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU**

**_ RELATIONSHIP: PROTAGONISTS _ **

~~1 **. MACKENZIE** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: !?@@? )_~~  
 ~~ _(LUST: 0 )_~~  
 ~~ _(TRUST: @?@! )_~~  
 ~~ _(Possessiveness: ?@@? )_~~  
 ~~ _(Obsessiveness: !@?@? )_~~  
 ~~ _(Jealousy: !?@?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Danger levels: ?@! )_~~  
 ~~ _(Mental stability: !?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Sanity: !?@ )_~~  
 ~~ _(Dere type: Undere + ?@#?@!? )_~~  
~~_(Height: 5'8_~~

  
***CURRENTLY DECEASED FROM THE DEAD END**

~~**PAYTON** ' the protagonist ' _(LOVE: -12 )_~~  
 ~~ _(LUST: 91 )_  
~~ ~~ _(TRUST: - 19 )_~~  
 ~~ _(Possessiveness: 69 )_~~  
 ~~ _(Obsessiveness: 15 )_~~  
 ~~ _(Jealousy: 35 )_~~  
 ~~ _(Danger levels: 99 )_~~  
 ~~ _(Mental stability: 38 )_~~  
 ~~ _(Sanity: 71 )_  
~~ _(_ ~~ _Dere type: Kanedere + Yandere )_~~  
~~_(Height: 5'3  
_~~~~_(Yandere type: Harmless type_~~

~~**_||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE SAFEST YANDERE. THEY WON'T TRY TO HURT OTHERS, NOR WILL THEY TRY TO HURT THEIR LOVE INTEREST. THEY WON'T GET IN THE WAY EITHER. THEY WILL SIMPLY WISH FOR THEIR LOVE INTEREST TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF IT'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE. THEY CAN GET EXTREMELY CLINGY AND OF COURSE, STALKING AND COLLECTING LEFTOVER STUFF OF THEIR LOVED ONE IS A MUST!||_ ** ~~

  
***CURRENTLY, WAITING FOR HER NEXT ROUTE**

**BETHANY** ' the fashionista ' _(LOVE: -1 )_  
 _(LUST: 1 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 99 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 99 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 98 )_  
 _(Sanity: 81 )_  
 _(Dere type: Kanedere + Yandere )_  
_(Height: 5'6  
(Yandere type: Harmless type _

**_||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE SAFEST YANDERE. THEY WON'T TRY TO HURT OTHERS, NOR WILL THEY TRY TO HURT THEIR LOVE INTEREST. THEY WON'T GET IN THE WAY EITHER. THEY WILL SIMPLY WISH FOR THEIR LOVE INTEREST TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF IT'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE. THEY CAN GET EXTREMELY CLINGY AND OF COURSE, STALKING AND COLLECTING LEFTOVER STUFF OF THEIR LOVED ONE IS A MUST!||_ **

  
***FINDS THE STUNT YOU DID YESTERDAY HILARIOUS**

_**\----------------------** _   
_**|ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED|** _   
_**\----------------------** _

1\. **BLACKBERRY'S SAVIOR** \- _gives a good starting relationship with Blackberry and Patch. an additional item, **ONE WISH GRANTED** (The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise). _

2\. **DEEP CONNECTIONS** \- _gives a great starting relationship with Hickory and Tatters. **LOVE** raises twice as easily. An additional item, **SECRET PROTECTOR** (The item will protect you one time from a dangerous situation. One-time use item. Can avoid a bad end.)_

3\. **ON THE GRIND** \- _congratulations!~ You have finally got yourself a job! Though, if you wish for more chances to get more money and better friends, try to get more jobs! The maximum of jobs you can take is 4! But be careful to not neglect the skeletons too much! Anyways, each day you receive **+30 DOLLARS.** _

_4._ **_FRACTURED BUT OBEDIENT_** _\- Congratulations! You have gained this achievement from achieving **COMPLETE OBEDIENCE** from one of the Horror Characters! You have gained additional items, **WHIP OF OBEDIENCE** and **SWEET POISON.** This is a cursed achievement, can not lose it. _

_**\-------------** _   
_**|ITEMS OWNED|** _   
_**\-------------** _

  
1\. **ONE WISH GRANTED** _(The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise)_

  
2\. **SECRET PROTECTOR** _(The item will protect you one time from a dangerous situation. One-time use item. Can avoid a bad end.)_

  
3\. **PHONE** _(This item allows you to be in contact with people. Currently one contacts. Phone allows you to see your stats and relationships!)_

_**CONTACTS:** GRILLBY (Your Boss). TOFFEE (Your Ally)_

_ Do you wish to message him? Do you wish to message her?_

_( **Yes** / **No** ) ( **Yes** / **No** ) _

  
6. **98 DOLLARS** _(This is the only money you currently own! Remember, everyone hates you, so no one will give you anything! If you ask money from Blackberry/Patch, the **ONE WISH GRANTED** item will be used, as your **LOVE** level isn't high enough to ask for favors)_

_7_ ** _. WHIP OF OBEDIENCE -_** _Congratulations! This item is a literal whip that can be found in your closet! Gain more **Obedient followers** and you'll gain more free tools to use on them when they are being bad!_

_8._ **_SWEET POISON -_ **_Congratulations! This item is a bottle of aphrodisiac that you can find in your closet. The bottle can be used one time and the effects last for 8 to 12 hours, depending on the person you use it on._

  
_**\--------------** _   
_**|KNOWN SKILLS|** _   
_**\--------------** _

  
1\. **FRIGHTENING AURA** \- _Congratulations! You've gained this skill by befriending the Horror brothers first! Your **LOVE** stats will raise faster with them. Additional gains, you have a frightening aura around you, making people around you feel like you are more authoritative. This helps you raise **OBEDIENCE** and **LUST** to specific characters. (Cursed skill, unable to lose)_

  
2\. **MONSTER FUCKER** _(This skill makes it harder for humans to befriend you! This skill was gained after helping Blackberry. Cursed skill, unable to lose it)_

  
3\. **MISUNDERSTANDING QUEEN** _(This skill allows you to enter many misunderstandings with characters, love interests, and side characters + Protagonist included! It's up to you to either make the misunderstanding help you raise or drop stats. Cursed skill, unable to lose)_

  
4\. **COMPLETE CONTROL** \- _Congratulations! This skill allows you to control others around you much easier. Their obedience raises faster and they tend to come for help to you more often than others because of the strong aura you have and the cold personality you present yourself with. This skill has been gained after befriending the horror brothers. (Cursed skill, unable to lose)_

_5._ **OBEDIENT FOLLOWERS** \- C _ongratulations! This skill helps you gain **Obedience** and **love** at insane rates with anyone you interact for the next hour. You can only use this skill once a week._

_ **VILLAINESS STATS** _

**(Y/N)** ' The misunderstanding queen '

Strength: **61/100** * **NEW** *

Endurance: **29/100**

Agility: **49/100** * **NEW** *

Defense: **19/100**

Charisma: **41/100** * **NEW** *

Intelligence: **19/100**

Luck: **02/100** * **NEW** *

The moment she saw all the stats, her heart jumped and started to beat like crazy. What was this? What did this mean? Why did so many stats jump? How did anyone even know about all of that? Yes, they were loud, but were monsters hearing all that good? What was she going to do now? This wasn't good at all. She needed to figure out a way out of this and fast. She was NOT going to die a painful death again. At least, not this soon. She'll make sure of that.

Her inner thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She was a little bit surprised but walked over to the door. She unlocked it and opened it, only to find Stretch standing there. It was weird, but she didn't feel any fear towards him, even after all he had done. He was just a kid who needed guidance and wasn't getting it from Lucky. Maybe she could help it? That way, she wouldn't need to worry about him trying to rape her again. That would be a great help.

"Good morning Stretch. What brings you to my door today?" She asked, curious. Stretch looked a little bit nervous, but not on the level that Sans looked nervous all the time. "Well, um, the guys are asking you to come down and greet some cousins of ours... Ya know, to not be rude and all that.." He said, trailing off and looking to the side. He really was such a child yet, he even had the usual teenage awkwardness too. "Oh, thank you for telling me, Stretch. That's very sweet of you. Say, do you mind as sometimes hanging out? Maybe grab a cup of coffee or tea sometime?" If she wanted to get something, she needed to do it herself. The opportunities weren't going to find her. 

That seemed to get him to straighten up, as a light orange blush appeared on his face, as he looked to the side. "U-um, yeah!... I-I mean, sure... I don't mind.." He said, his blush darkening the moment she chuckled at his excitedness. When he wasn't trying to rape her, he was quite a cutie, wasn't he? "Well, great then. How about tomorrow? Maybe we could go and get breakfast out then?" He nodded excitedly, a sheepish smile appearing on his face "S-sounds like a plan!... I'mma leave you to. um, to get dressed up!" And with that, he was gone. Well, this went better than she expected.

She closed the door behind her, smiling a little bit. This was good, a little bit more and she would actually manage to get everyone stable. She would really be happy to get a free day without worrying about what she does triggering the skeletons into doing something to harm her or anyone else.

With a sigh, she finished getting ready. Alright, so, what should she make sure she understands and keeps an eye out for? She was pretty sure she was forgetting something for today? Well, she'll remember while she'll starting with her day, right. It wasn't that much of a problem, either way, she shouldn't worry about it too much.

She walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by a sight very similar to her. One in which every skeleton was dressed up. If she thought about it, wasn't Stretch dressed up too? But why could that be? Was something happening that needed them to be like this? 

Think, think, think! What could it be? Something in the previous run that made them dress up? She could barely remember much of the time when she was drugged up, so it was hard for her to remember. 

Guests? Guests! That's right! There were guests coming, right? Echo and Green, right? oh heavens, this was going to be a big problem... What did she do in the last run? Nothing, right? maybe she could go and ignore them now too..? No, no, that wouldn't work well. She couldn't avoid them. She needed to make sure that they would not cause a problem for her. Why was this happening right now?

"Oh! Human! I'm Glad You Joined Us!" Out of nowhere, Tatters joined near her. She couldn't remember if Tatters was there the previous run or not, but he did surprise her right now.

"Oh, Well, hello to you to Tatters. What's going on?" She asked, even if she knew what was going on, but maybe she was wrong? That would have been the best ending honestly.

"Some Of Our Cousins Are Coming To Visit! Green, Echo, Spice and Sugar!" What? This wasn't the same as in the previous run. She was sure that there were no more people than just Green and Echo in the last run. 

"Are you sure? Not only Echo and Green?" she asked, a little bit panicked. Tatters looked confused as he shook his head. Darts! Things were already changing? But wasn't this just day three? Wasn't it a little bit too early for that?

"Well, thank you. I'll stay and introduce myself then." She said, forcing herself to smile, as Tatters started to talk about something related to plants and wanting to start a garden, but she was too busy to actually hear or listen to anything that he said. 

Some time passed, but the door soon opened, revealing the people that she was afraid to see. There, in all their glory, stood Echo and Green, and after them, came to a group of two different skeletons. She looked curiously at them, as they dragged their luggage inside. Many of the skeletons approached Green and Echo, including Bethany. She was about to do the same when she noticed one weird thing. Why wasn't anyone going near Spice and Sugar, right?

She looked to the side where Tatters stood. He had never left her side, smiling down to her. She was a little bit curious, so she ended up asking "Tatters, hon, why are no one approaching.. Spice and Sugar, right?" She asked, as Tatters' face soon turned to one of someone who was uncomfortable.

"W-well, they... they work in the sex industry" He whispered the last part after he hunched down near her. She stared at him, absolutely confused. Was that seriously the reason? That's it?

"Okay... Well, I'm going to approach them, so yeah. It's rude to ignore them like this" She said, while Tatters simply followed after her as she started getting closer to the two skeletons who were talking between one another. 

It didn't take much for her to arrive near them, as she began to speak "Hey! You must be Spice and Sugar, right? Nice to meet you! I'm (Y/n), the new roommate of the guys. Hope you enjoy your stay here" She said, giving them a smile. She didn't know how these guys were, as she never met them before, or even knew if they were love interests. She just hoped that they were not. 

The oldest one was surprised for a second, before smiling and extending his hand for a handshake, as she returned it "Oh, you didn't have to come here and greet us! Well, nice to meet you. I'm Spice, and this is Sugar. And yes, I'm the oldest" He said, letting out a sigh. She laughed at that, she knew as much. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you two." She noticed that the second one was a lot quieter, and he didn't even say anything to her. Was he shy? Well, she wasn't going to push it.

"why is that thing with you?" Just as she was going to excuse herself, the tallest of the skeleton asked, a frown on his face, as she almost gasped. Was she talking about Tatters? Or was he talking about her? She honestly couldn't understand, but from before, it didn't seem like Tatters was friends with them.

"Sugar! You can't say that! Tatters, I'm so sorry hon." Spice looked apologetic, as Sugar simply tsked as he looked to the side. (Y/n) looked annoyed, but she decided to say something, as Tatters wasn't saying anything either.

"That's not very nice." She ended up saying anyways, before sighing "That's actually very rude of you Sugar. Tatters is with me because I'm his friend. I don't see why you should treat the poor guy like this" That seemed to actually anger Sugar even more as he was going to start yelling, but was stopped by Spice.

"I'm so sorry Miss! I'm little brother needs to relearn his manners, that's for sure. Anyways, I hope that you have a good day. We'll be going to our rooms now, as I don't know if Sugar will control his tongue otherwise" He said, looking annoyed at his brother. (Y/n) simply nodded, before taking a few steps back, and dragging Tatters away. 

Well, this went absolutely horribly, that's for sure. She didn't expect them to be the best, but that second skeleton was an absolute nightmare. How was she going to deal with him? At least the older one seemed to be somehow sensible. "Hey Tatters, are you alright?" she asked, as the guy seemed to be down. She wasn't surprised, he was just insulted.

"y-yes Of Course, (Y/n)!" He switched back to calling her by her name, as she smiled, taking one of his hands in her own "That's wonderful to know, hon. I'm sure that he didn't mean it. Anyways, how about we go find your brother?" She asked as he seemed to brighten up at the mention of his brother.

"Called me?" A voice said from behind her, as one arm warped around her shoulder. She winced a little bit, freezing up, before taking a deep breath in, and nodding. "Yeah, you were called. Please don't touch me without telling me, alright?" She wasn't mentally stable to handle being touched without her hitting them just yet. 

"Whatever you say kitten, whatever you say" But he didn't take his hand away from her shoulder, his grip only tightening. The fact that he gave her such a demeaning nickname wasn't sitting well with her either. She was no kitten and she didn't want to be called one. It was completely embarrassing.

"... I'm going to go and greet the other two.." She said, sighing, as she tried to get out of Hickory's grasp, but it was impossible. He was holding her tightly, his grin was there, but the look on his face wasn't exactly the most pleasant.

"Nah, Toots, you aren't going anywhere. Not near Echo, that's for sure" He said, as Tatters nodded his head, still looking nervous and uncomfortable. Sugar must have really hurt him.

"Well, you can't control me like this, you know? Besides, being rude is not the right way to go about things." He was about to say something, but she interrupted him "you can come with me if you want." That seemed to get him to quiet down, as he sighed.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Hickory said like he warned her and not just outright told her to not go near him. She decided that it would be best to just keep this quiet and get this over with.

She walked over to the duo that was being surrounded by others, Tatters behind her, while Hickory was on her side, his arm still warped around her. Well, this was better than being hold away from him. 

The moment that they got close, everyone seemed to get quiet, her getting confused. Oh right, she and the guys next to her didn't have the best reputation, right? "Um, hey..!" She said, feeling a little bit awkward as she felt everyone looking at her. Maybe she should have approached them when everyone else was further away.

"Hey, honey! Never seen you here before. Are you the so famously called (Y/n)?" Echo said chuckling, as she sighed. Oh well, it seemed that she was already talked about. "Not even three full days here, but you already managed to beat a group of humans, saving these two," He said, pointing to Blackberry and Patch "And even claiming someone here," He said, pointing to a blushing Sans. What? What does claiming mean? She wasn't sure, but it didn't seem good, as Hickory's grip on her shoulder seemed to tighten.

"Actually, she's my girlfriend," Hickory said, his grin strained. Oh heavens, how much longer was he going to keep repeating that? it wasn't the truth, so why was he lying like this? It wasn't going to help anyone that he keeps lying to everyone like this. 

"I'm not. I don't know why, but he keeps saying this. Just ignore him" She said, getting a laugh out of Echo, as Green was looking at her. She found Green to be annoying, but she needed to keep her composure, even if she still remembered the popcorn event.

"A player too! I'm sure we'll get along fine. Name's Echo," He said, extending his hand, as she extended hers too, to shake it. the Handshake didn't last long, as Hickory pulled her hand away from Echo's. She didn't really interact much, or at all with Echo in the last run, so she was curious on seeing what he got to offer. 

"And you must be Green then!" She said, looking over to Green, with a smile. He just nodded, as Echo rolled his eyes at the lack of him speaking. Well, it was better him not speaking than insulting people.

"Sorry, my brothe-" Echo was about to say something, but was interrupted by (Y/n) "Don't worry about it! No need to explain him to me! Well, I'll be going to go now. Got stuff to do" She said, turning around and going. She introduced herself, so she will see their stats, right? She hoped at least.

What she didn't expect was for her to be grabbed by Echo "Hey, why don't you stay? I would like to get to know you better" She looked at him, keeping a laugh in. Oh yeah, nope. She was not going to hang with him and make Tatters' and Hickory's stats go down or up, without even knowing what most of them do.

"Yeah, no thanks. I'm sure someone else will entertain you. I'm going to hang out with my friends now. Let's go" She said, pulling her hand away from Echo, as she dragged the tall skeletons away from them.

A little bit passed and they were in their room. This wasn't exactly what she had planned, but this was better than nothing, honestly. Though, she really wanted to get going. "(Y/n)! I Didn't Know You Were Dating My Brother! How Great!" The silence was broken by Tatters speaking, as she started to feel nervous.

"Well, we aren't..." She muttered as Hickory pulled her closer to him. She wanted to push him away, but it didn't work as Tatters saw next to her, making her stuck between the two tall skeletons. She needed to somehow get out of this, without causing too much trouble. She didn't want to deal with any of this right now.

"Nah, she's just shy... Ain't that right Kitten?" He said, playing with a strand of her hair. She wasn't going to accept dating him. But she needed to be careful. She wasn't exactly in the safest position she could be.

"No, Hickory. Maybe ask me out once or twice, and we can see what can be done" That seemed to get him to freeze up, before warping his arms around her, after he let go of her hair. That seemed even worse than before.

"Aren't you so adorable, kitten? Sure, if you wanted to be spoiled, you just had to say so" That wasn't exactly what she meant, but she'll take that. At least, the conversation was done, right?

"This Is Wonderful! Ah, My Brother And My Best Friend! Who Would Have Thought!" Best friend? They barely knew each other for two days... These two skeletons loved to jump to conclusions, didn't they? Oh well, she wasn't going to really do much.

"Well, I need to get going now guys. I have some stuff I need to finish before my shift starts," she said, as Hickory sighed, but let her go. She was surprised that he did that without putting up too much of a fight. 

"Alright, Kitten. Don't overwork yourself, alright?" She simply nodded, getting up from her seat and hurrying up out of the room, but not before saying a quick goodbye. She didn't want to ruin her stats just yet. She had a lot of things to figure out just yet, and she didn't want to change too many things just yet.

**_ ~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

****This was like a dream come true for him. Did his soulmate really just ask to become closer? Of course, he expected that this was going to happen at some point, but this soon? It truly was a blessing having such a great soulmate.

He knew that he had to go downstairs and greet the new guests, but he couldn't bother with that. He was just too happy to go and do something like that. He wanted to spend some time alone, so he could understand what had happened, or even why that had happened today. What triggered her to ask to hang out?

Sans was probably not good enough for her anymore, right? Well, he wasn't surprised. She used him up and now she was bored with him and in search of someone younger. Someone with a better body and someone who could have more energy than him. It was clear that Stretch was the perfect candidate. 

He entered his room, closing it behind him. His room was a mess. But now there were pictures of her scattered around. Or well, drawings of her. Some were wet, some were still good. Some were unfinished, and some were colored. He felt absolutely loved by her now, and he just wished to show her that so much.

He fell on top of his bed, warping his arms around his pillow, and rolling to his side. He was so happy! She was going to be his very soon. He knew that much because she herself was acting like that. He just needed to be patient and everything would go the way he wanted them to go. He knew that much.

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH '** the puppet '  _(LOVE: 20 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 63 ) * **NEW** *  
(TRUST: -36 ) * **NEW** *  
(OBEDIENCE: - 15 ) * **NEW** *  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -50 ) * **NEW** *  
(Jealousy: - 76 ) * **NEW***  
(Danger levels: 89 )  
(Mental stability: 49 )  
(Sanity: 34 )  
(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'2_  
 _(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||** _

  
***ABSOLUTELY FEELS ADORED**

** _~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

He loves her. He actually loves her... It's weird, honestly. It started with him being sexually attracted to her, but now realizing that he loves her, it's something different... It makes him all giddy inside thinking about her. And it makes him honestly sad thinking about anyone else taking her for themselves.

It's okay loving someone, right? Especially someone like her, right? She's so perfect, how could anyone not fall in love with her? Sure, she has her flaws, but for him, she's perfect. Yes, she isn't the best person, yes, she's selfish and doesn't know how to lie. She's also not a genius, but he loves that about her too. It's what makes her, well, her, you know? 

The moment that he held her in his arms, it was like everyone around him didn't matter. He knew that he was doing bad, he shouldn't force himself on her, but he can't help himself. With his heat coming up, and with his newfound love for her, he simply can not fully control himself just yet. 

He wanted her to be happy, that's why he was going to let her go this time. He was going to try and control himself, but he couldn't promise he will be able to do this for much longer. He loved her so much. She was the most important person for him, besides his little brother, of course he wanted the best for her. 

Do you know how much pain he's going through knowing that he can not do anything to give her the very best? He knows that someone like Sans, or Boss or anyone else can give her a better life than him, but he can't just let her go. No one had ever made him so happy before. No one had made him want to do so much effort before. 

He wasn't willing to let her go, but he wanted her to have a better life. It was clear there was only one option. And that option is that he becomes perfect enough for her. That he becomes someone that can give everything she would ever need for her. This was his goal and he will reach it.

A smile appeared on his face. Not a grin, not a fake smile, but a genuine smile as he looked over to his brother. "She's the one, you know?" He said as Tatters looked confused, but Hickory didn't mind. For the first time in a long time, he didn't mind anything at all. It was like he was freed from a huge burden. A burden that was holding his feelings back. But now that he could be honest with himself and anyone else, he was never going to feel like this again.

"I swear, I'm going to become worthy of her one day." He said one last time, before climbing on the bed, and closing his eyes. He was tired, and he wanted to sleep. Besides, there was so much to think about for him, even if it was just the morning for them.

**(HORRORTALE SANS) HICKORY** ' the butcher ' (LOVE: 72 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 57 ) * **NEW** *  
(TRUST: - 40 ) * **NEW** *  
(OBEDIENCE: - 27) * **NEW** *  
(Possessiveness: 22 ) * **NEW** *  
(Obsessiveness: 55 ) * **NEW** *  
(Jealousy: 30 ) * **NEW** *  
(Danger levels: 69 ) * **NEW** *  
(Mental stability: 18 ) * **NEW** *  
(Sanity: 12 ) * **NEW** *  
(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED THIS YANDERE! DON'T WORRY, THEY ARE A TRUE SWEETHEART AND ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU. YES, THEY WILL STALK YOU, BUT THEY ALSO WILL BECOME THE BEST THEY COULD EVER BE FOR YOU. BE CAREFUL AND ACCEPT WHAT THEY DO WITH A SMILE ON THEIR FACE. DON'T MAKE THEM THINK THEIR EFFORT IS WORTHLESS, MAKING THEM BECOME LESS THAN PLEASANT ||**

  
***TRUE LOVE IS IN THE AIR**

_**\----------------------** _   
_**|ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED|** _   
_**\----------------------** _

5. _**True love** \- **CONGRATULATIONS**! You have gained your first yandere! **Hickory** is going to be a hard one to deal with, so make sure that you keep him under control. Raise his **Trust** and **Obedience** and lower his **Jealousy** and **Love,** and then you will be able to survive with no problem! Congratulations and good luck dear **Antagonist**! You will need it. _

_** ~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ ** _

It was actually hilarious how Hickory was so pathetic. Did he honestly believe (Y/n) would ever be interested in him when she has someone like Sans on his side? He needs to learn his place and maybe then things will be better. Honestly, that guy doesn't understand that he is absolutely nothing.

He wanted to laugh at Hickory. So what if he claimed Antagonist was dating him? Honestly, it was pathetic that the guy even wanted to believe that. Honestly, he wanted to roll on the group and laugh like that was the best joke ever told. He can want as much as he could want, but who did she claim? Him! Sans, not Hickory, Blackberry, or another fuck. It was him who got claimed.

Yes, he'll admit, he felt a little bit off that she went away with Hickory and Tatters, but it was clear that Echo said something and Green being rude was doing it too. It wasn't that (Y/N) wanted to hang out with them, but it was because she had no other choice as Green and Echo were being annoying.

Of course, that was what was happening! He should stop worrying so much about things like these! He trusted Antagonist and knew that she would never do something stupid with one of those idiots, she was much better than that. Besides, why would she do that, when she had someone much more perfect near her?

**(UNDERTALE SANS) SANS** 'The judge' (LOVE: 50 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 65 )   
(TRUST: -94 ) * **NEW** *  
(OBEDIENCE: - 2 ) * **NEW** *  
(Possessiveness: - 42 )   
(Obsessiveness: 43 )   
(Jealousy: -1 ) * **NEW** *  
(Danger levels: 49 )   
(Mental stability: 58 )   
(Sanity: 29 )   
(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )  
(Height: 5'  
(Yandere type: Delusion type

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||**

***FEELS JEALOUS BUT ALSO HAPPY**

**_ ~~~ECHO'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He didn't feel anything special towards her. She wasn't someone who looked special, unlike Bethany who had a wonderful body and seemed to want to play with him. The only distinctive thing about her was her piercing red eyes, that seemed to harbor such coldness. Even if she had such a sweet smile on her face, it still looked like she was looking straight through him and his soul. In a way, it sent shivers down his spine and he liked it?

When she left, wanting to hang around those freaks, he honestly couldn't believe it. Did she honestly just chose them over him? Sure, she didn't know him just yet, but she couldn't honestly want to hang around them, especially when they made such a fool out of themselves. Especially the shorter freak.

A bitter smile appeared on his face, it seemed that he was going to need to work harder to achieve what he wanted. He actually didn't have someone he wanted to have in a very long time. But now that she came around, he really was determined to sleep with her and add her to his collection.

A cold chuckle escaped from him, as he returned back to Bethany, Lucky, and a few other skeletons who were being all on him. He loved getting so much attention and he was going to get (Y/n) to give him as much attention too, even if it meant that he was going to push everyone else to get her.

**(ECHOTALE SANS) ECHO** ' The playboy ' _(LOVE: 19 )  
(LUST: 28 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 50 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 85 )  
(Mental stability: 99 )  
(Sanity: 79 )  
(Dere type: Teasedere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type:_ _Training type ))_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A VERY POSSESSIVE ONE! IF THEY FIND ONE THING THEY DON'T LIKE ABOUT THEIR LOVED ONE, THEY WILL TRY THEIR VERY BEST TO TRAIN IT OUT OF THEM. THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL AND KIDNAP. OF COURSE, IT'S VERY HARD TO DOMINATE THEM, BUT IF YOU REVERSE THE CARD ON THEM, IT'S VERY POSSIBLE! IT JUST TAKES TIME AND EFFORT AND A LOW LEVEL OF JEALOUSY AND HIGH LEVEL OF TRUST! ||  
  
  
*SEEMS INTERESTED IN YOU_ **

**_ ~~~GREEN'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He hated this. He felt like he knew her, but he had never seen her before and he didn't even know her name! but those piercing red eyes seemed to follow his movements, and the moment that she spoke to him, he couldn't move, it was like he was struck with fear for some weird reason. What was going on with him!?

The moment that she moved away, was when he could feel like himself again. He had never been so afraid in his life, so what was wrong with him!? He couldn't understand.

He excused himself and went upstairs with his baggage to try and retire to his room, but he saw the woman go out of one of the rooms and he felt himself freeze up again, as he looked down, his breath completely hitching in him.

When she walked away, only then he felt like he could break again. What the hell was this?! He couldn't understand, but her aura was so... so overwhelming! He felt like she could crush him at any moment. 

He needed to avoid her as much as possible or he might not be able to be himself anymore. Everyone knows what people can do when they are met with huge amounts of fear.

He also wouldn't want her to use his fear against him to do god knows what... She already showed signs of being completely inappropriate. First sleeping with Sans, even claiming him, then dating Hickory and then even going as far as introducing herself to the sluts of the multiverse... Truly, what type of horrific things could this shameless woman make him do?!

**(ECHOTALE PAPYRUS) GREEN** ' The bookworm ' _(LOVE: -7 )  
(LUST: - 100 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: 7 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 97 )  
(Mental stability: 29 )  
(Sanity: 59 )  
(Dere type: Kuugire + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type: Loneliness Induction type)_

_|| **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE A DANGEROUS YANDERE HERE! THIS YANDERE WISHES TO BE THE ONLY PERSON IMPORTANT TO YOU, FORCING YOU TO BE FAR AWAY FROM OTHERS. IF THEY REACH A POINT OF MADNESS, THEY WILL KIDNAP THEIR LOVED ONE. BUT IF THAT WON'T HAPPEN, THEY WILL DISTANCE THEIR LOVED ONE SLOWLY FROM EVERYONE ELSE. THEY USUALLY DON'T KILL BUT IF BROUGHT TO MADNESS, THEY WON'T SHY AWAY FROM IT ||**_

_***SEEMS AFRAID BY YOU** _

**_ ~~~SPICE'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

(Y/n) honestly looked like a nice girl! It was a little bit scary that she was such close friends with the horror brothers, especially after all they have done, but she seemed to not know anything, or else she wouldn't protect them like that, right?

It surprised him that she walked over to him and his brother, even if he was sure that Tatters already told him about what he and his brother worked as. It seemed that she really was a sweet and darling little girl.

Her eyes were so pretty too, like two rubies. Though, it was clear that she was being forced to hang around the horrors. How else would you explain the blank look in her eyes? Exactly, you can no explain it in any other way than them forcing themselves on her. Absolutely despicable beasts.

He really did want to go and help her as much as possible, but he simply couldn't. Not just yet at least. She managed to survive for the previous few days, so he hoped that she could keep doing that until he would figure out how to help that poor darling girl out of this horrible situation.

**(UNDERLUST SANS) SPICE** ' The lover ' _(LOVE: 2 )  
(LUST: - 100 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -7 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 47 )  
(Mental stability: 79 )  
(Sanity: 89 )  
(Dere type: Teasedere + Yandere )  
(Height: 5'4_  
 _(Yandere type: Double yandere type)_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS CALLED A DOUBLE YANDERE FOR A REASON! THIS YANDERE LOVES TO SHARE THEIR LOVED ONE WITH PEOPLE THAT THEY CARE ABOUT. IT CAN BE THEIR FRIENDS, OTHER LOVERS AND RARELY THEIR SIBLINGS. BUT JUST BECAUSE THEY LIKE TO SHARE WITH THEIR OTHER LOVED ONES, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THEY WANT TO SHARE WITH PEOPLE THEY DON'T KNOW. THEY GET JEALOUS LESS, BUT STILL, THEY ARE VERY DANGEROUS. BEST TO AVOID THIS YANDERE AT ALL COST ||_ **

_***YOU SEEM NICE ENOUGH, ALTHOUGH, HE IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU** _

**_ ~~~SUGAR'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

It's clear that she doesn't know anything that those fucking freaks did. She doesn't have any idea how many lives that 'good guy' has taken from monsters and humans who didn't deserve it. He deserved to die and everyone knew that, but he needed to keep everything under control or else, he was going to blow their cover.

Of course, he didn't care too much about her. She was probably the same as everyone else. Just wanted to come and make fun of them or make them think she's nice before becoming a bitch to them. It wouldn't be the first or last time something like this had happened and he wasn't surprised at all. 

When she walked away, she was approached by the other skeleton. He was going to turn around, but he felt himself stop when he saw her struggling against him but he didn't let her go. He watched as things were unfolding, seeing how uncomfortable she was before she was dragged away from everyone else...

M-Maybe, just maybe, she needed some help too...

**(UNDERLUST PAPYRUS) SUGAR** ' The friend-with-benefits ' _(LOVE: -2 )  
(LUST: - 100 )_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -27 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 57 )  
(Mental stability: 77 )  
(Sanity: 88 )  
(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )  
(Height: 6'1_  
 _(Yandere type: Double Incest yandere type)_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A DOUBLE YANDERE WITH INCEST INVOLVED! THIS YANDERE DOESN'T LIKE TO SHARE, EXPECT IF IT'S WITH ONE OF THEIR FAMILY MEMBERS. THERE IS A CHANCE THEY MIGHT FALL IN LOVE WITH THEIR FAMILY, BUT IT'S RARE. USUALLY, THEY JUST LOVE SHARING THEIR LOVER WITH THEIR FAMILY. THEY WON'T SHARE WITH OTHERS AND WILL KILL ANYONE ELSE WHO GETS IN THE WAY ||_ **

_***THE FACT THAT YOU HANG OUT WITH THOSE FREAKS DOESN'T SIT WELL WITH HIM.** _

**_ ***TIMESKIP***DAY 3, DAY _ **

Some time passed and she decided to head out and start on her working out. She needed to go to work later on, and she did decide with Papyrus that she could work out at this time before he arrives now, so things seemed to be completely alright.

She had been going for barely 5 minutes before Red came crushing through the door, closing the door and locking it behind her. She looked over to him, confused. She had never seen him like this. He always seemed to calm and friendly, so what was the problem? Why was he so panicked and sweating heavily?

"Hey, you alright Red?" She asked, as she put the weight's down and got up, about to walk over to him but he yelled for her to stop, a huge blush on his face appeared. She was confused.

"what's wrong...? What's wrong?!" Red seemed to snap for some reason. She had never seen the guy like that. He seemed one of those guys who would never show any sort of emotions, especially such intense ones. What was wrong?

"I really don't understand..." She said calmly, looking at him but not taking a step closer to him. She couldn't understand what he was expecting her to do or what was even the problem.

"You don't understand...? Of course, you don't! Everyone else has to but miss have it all doesn't understand!" What was Red talking about!? This was complete nonsense.

"Well. how about you fucking tell me then, mh?" She was getting irritated by the way that Red was acting. She didn't do anything wrong today, so why was he acting as she did?

"Oh, I'll tell you alright! You are fucking sending us all in early heats, you whore! Wasn't it enough fucking that vanilla bitch first, an-" She felt herself blush. Did they really hear everything? Oh heavens, if only she knew how loud she was... "And then you go and work out right after that?! Do you know your scent is driving us _crazy_?!" It would make sense, it would explain a lot of things...

"Red, calm down, tell me, what triggers your heats in the things I do?" It seemed that her question slightly got him calmer but it wasn't all by that much "W-well... Your workouts and sex... Your arousal and sweat do that the most" Red said, frowning.

This was going to be a problem "And what are the heats?" She asked as Red took a moment before replying "Dominant heats, submissive heats and beta heats... Dominant heats usually make the one with the heat want to be in control and very violent... Submissive ones are as the name ways, submissive, but as violent and want to be on the receiving side of things while betas are neutral and usually don't show any true effects of the heat, but can be sent into a different heat by a powerful scent..." She nodded her head.

He did a pretty good job explaining, even if he was stopping from time to time, because of all the sweating he was going through. "And what's your heat?" She asked, a little bit curious. "S-submissive..! Don't make fun of me, I am quite ferocious" Well, she noticed as much.

For a moment, she thought, before saying. Oh well, she might as well offer a little bit of help. "And say, if I would get you off right now, would you feel better?" Red nodded immediately, feeling a blush rise on his face "F-for sure... H-hey, what are you doing?!" As he answered, she walked over to him, before sticking one of her hands in his pants.

"Helping you...oh? Quite a surprise you got down there... ehehe, alright, I'll work my way as much as possible lovely" She said, making Red blush even a darker red.

**_ ~~~RED'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ ** ** ** ** **

~😱🍋😱~

 ****He couldn't believe what was happening, was this woman being serious!? He wanted to push her away, but the moment her hand slipped into his pants and started to circle his labia like that, he couldn't push her away... She already started, so he might as well enjoy it, right? Besides, she was willing to do this, she offered herself, so why should he shy away from this?!

It didn't take long for her before she started to circle near his slit, before slipping her fingers inside. Her digits sank deeply inside of him, as her fingers weren't the longest, but they were piano-playing fingers. It didn't take long for Red to start encouraging her to start moving faster, as he started to buck his hits into her hand.

While that was happening, her head was near his own, as she started to mutter into his skull, sweet little nothings, making him almost melt there "You are so wonderful for telling me..." She said to him, making him blush a little bit more.

As she was saying those words, her fingers started to curl up inside of him, and slowly dig inside of his walls. He couldn't believe it. When he came to her to tell his problems, he didn't expect to end up with her fingers inside of him and her muttering sweet little nothings in his skull. He really had to wonder how she would be in hi-... No!

"If I'm being too rough, tell me, alright?" She said as he nodded, almost warping his fingers around her, but stopping himself at the right time. "I-I will just feel going!" He said as she chuckled at that, nodding.

She went fingering him for a little bit longer, before stopping. He looked at her, a confused look on his face. What was wrong? Did he do something to anger her?! Wait, no, this could not be! He couldn't let her just stop like this. 

As he was about to say something to her, she got on her knees and began to take off his pants. That was the moment that he realized what she was going to do, and he couldn't help but feel melting yet again.

Her face soon reached his female bits, before starting to give attention to his sensitive nub, before her fingers started to finger him again. The sensation was absolutely wonderful! it didn't take much for her to edge him on in the right direction. 

The moment that he felt himself cum he grabbed her hair and pushed her head closer. He.. He wanted to see her covered in his cum. Was that really that wrong?!

 ****~😱🍋😱~

After she was done, she placed a quick kiss on his skull, grabbed a towel, cleaning his cum off before heading out. Nothing much had happened, as she felt him in there, panting and slowly calming down.

**(UNDERFELL SANS) RED** 'The sentry' (LOVE: 6 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 62 ) * **NEW** *  
(TRUST: - 79 ) * **NEW** *  
(OBEDIENCE: - 15) * **NEW** *  
(Possessiveness: - 97 ) * **NEW** *  
(Obsessiveness: -80 ) * **NEW** *  
(Jealousy: -100 )   
(Danger levels: 72 ) * **NEW** *  
(Mental stability: 82 ) * **NEW** *  
(Sanity: 71 ) * **NEW** *  
(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )  
(Height: 4'11  
(Yandere type: Dependence type

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DESIRES YOUR LOVE! IT DOESN'T EVEN NEED TO BE LOVE-LOVE! THEY WILL BE HAPPY AS LONG AS YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THEM AND GIVE THEM ALL THE LOVE THEY DESIRE!... IT'S HARD TO KEEP THESE YANDERES IN CHECK, AS THEY ARE SO NEEDY AND WILLING TO KILL ANYONE WHO GETS MORE ATTENTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE THAN THEM ||**

  
***LOVES THE FEELING OF YOUR TONGUE INSIDE**

_ **VILLAINESS STATS** _

**(Y/N)** ' The misunderstanding queen '

Strength: **62/100** * **NEW** *

Endurance: **29/100**

Agility: **49/100**

Defense: **19/100**

Charisma: **42/100** * **NEW** *

Intelligence: **19/100**

Luck: **03/100** * **NEW** *

**_ ***TIMESKIP*** _ **

After what she has done, she went out of the house, straight to toffee's place. She needed to clear her head. She just found out about heats and how she almost caused many people to go into heat. Let's even ignore the fact that she quite literally ate Red in the gym too. It was not the best honestly. She needed to know if she had a place to go to if the heats would become too much and she would need to hideaway. Things were honestly getting harder and harder by the second.

It took a little bit, but she finally arrived at the apartment complex where Toffee lived. She walked inside and over to the apartment with the right number. She was so glad that Toffee had given her the number of her apartment.

She walked over, before ringing the doorbell. A little bit of time passed before the door opened, and instead of Toffee, there was a goat monster who was slightly taller than her. The guy let out a sigh, before saying "I'm sorry, Toffee is busy, come back later" And went to close the door, but she stopped him.

"H-hey! Wait for a second" she said, giving him a smile "Um, So, Toffee does live here, right? I'm a friend of hers, and she just gave me her address so-" Before she could continue the goat boy simply rolled his eyes.

"Sure, you are. Aren't you all her friends" He said, as he tried to close the door again, before freezing up a little bit, and blushing for some reason "Listen, could you at least tell when Toffee would be here? I have to talk to her about something" She said, as the guy turned his eye, still blushing. 

"D-did you take a shower before coming here, or not?!" That was the moment that she realizes that she actually didn't. She was so hurried up to get out that she hurried out of the house without even thinking of taking a shower. She felt herself blush. How embarrassing!

"J-just get inside and take a shower, quick!" He said, as she just nodded. She didn't feel comfortable, but he already dragged her inside and pushed her into the bathroom. She put her clothes to the side, before locking the door and starting to shower.

When she was done, she felt awkward. What was she going to wear? She slowly opened the door, only to find on the group a few clothes and a note. 'These are some clothes from my older sister. Just wear them'. Well, she wasn't going to really argue with that.

She put on the underwear, before putting the shirt and shorts on, sighing. This was going horribly wrong. Why was she so stupid and forgot to do such a basic thing?!

After she was finished, she opened the door and walked back into the living room. There, sat the goat monster and Toffee who had jeans and only a towel hiding her chest area. The moment (Y/n) walked in and Toffee saw it was her, she covered up, feeling herself blush. "P-plum! Why didn't you tell me it was (Y/n) here!?" The goat monster, now known as plum, just sighed.

"What do I know?! I mean, I don't know who is your little lovers or who are your actual friends!" Plum said, sighing, before looking over to her, smiling "Much better! I swear, you humans don't know anything about monsters!" That sentence was what made her realize something. If her smell could send the skeletons into an early heat... why not this monster too?

It was like her plan of survival had just shattered, now that she knew that another danger was in this place. Well, what was she going to do now? This was going to be a huge problem. "I'm so sorry!... And I should have told you I was coming over" She said, walking over to the couch, and sitting next to the flustered Toffee.

"I-it's fine! G-geez, this is embarrassing" She said, crossing her arms, trying to hide as much as possible. That just made (y/n) laugh, as she leaned on the couch. "Did those skeletons do something weird for you to come here?"

without thinking much, (Y/n) replied "Not exactly. Just found out about heats and was wondering if I could be here when they come around, but it seems that won't work.." She sighed, giving a tired smile to the duo.

"I mean, you could, but-" (y/n) didn't even wait for Toffee to continue "I don't want to make your... roommate? Uncomfortable by being here. It's fine, I'll find another place to stay at"

"Brother," Plum said, as (y/n) looked confused "I'm her brother. She's adopted" (Y/n) stared at him for a second, before slowly nodding "You could have said it better... ehehe" She said, letting an awkward laugh at.

"I have my shift start soon, so I'm not going to keep you guys busy for much longer. Again, thank you for letting me use your shower, and giving me a change of clothes. I'll bring you them back tomorrow, all clean, alright?" Toffee nodded, smiling a little bit 

"Alright, be careful. And come to visit more often." Toffee said, as Plum nodded too "I'll be nicer too" He said, letting out a laugh, as she got up and nodded "Of course! Well, I'll be going then. Take care you two"

**_ ~~~PLUM'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He usually was someone who would take the smell of arousal and sweat very well, especially when it comes to his heat times, so why did he feel so warm inside just out of nowhere when he smelt her?! He felt himself completely lose his mind, so he needed to send her to bath, or else, he might enter an early heat!

When the woman came out, wearing his sister's clothes, she looked so much different. Thankfully, her smell was not as strong anymore, but still. He was surprised that he was sent into such a daze out of nowhere. 

When he heard that she wanted to spend the heat here, he felt himself blush. Oh heavens, wouldn't that be fantastic? Having someone in the heat, it would be wonderfu-!! No! He will not think about this and he will not let his heat take control of him. He was stronger and better than this, he knew that much.

He couldn't help but stare at her eyes. They were the same color as his sister's but unlike his sister's they had a sort of cold feeling to them. Her face was so warm, but her eyes were telling a different story completely. It sent shivers down his spine, that's for sure. He just hoped that she would come back a little bit more often... 

FOR NO INAPPROPRIATE REASON, OF COURSE! He was not like his older sister. He was much better than her. Of course, he wouldn't say that to her though... 

**(STORYSHIFT ASRIEL) PLUM** 'The Captain's son' (LOVE: 3 )   
(LUST: 9 )   
(TRUST: - 11 )   
(OBEDIENCE: - 14)   
(Possessiveness: - 100 )   
(Obsessiveness: -100 )   
(Jealousy: -100 )   
(Danger levels: 22 )   
(Mental stability: 92 )   
(Sanity: 91 )   
(Dere type: Hajidere + Yandere )  
(Height: 5'11  
(Yandere type: Over-protective yandere type

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED A OVERPROTECTIVE YANDERE! IS THAT GOOD? OF COURSE NOT! THIS YANDERE WILL SCARE EVERYONE IN YOUR LIFE AWAY, WILL TRY TO DISTANCE YOU FROM EVERYONE ELSE AND WILL PROVE TO THEIR LOVED ONE THAT THEY ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CARE FOR THEM. KIDNAPPING IS A MUST AS THIS YANDERE BELIEVES THE WORLD IS TOO DANGEROUS FOR THEIR LOVED ONE. SAME FOR STALKING. IF THEY WON'T FOLLOW THEIR LOVED ONE, HOW WILL THEY KNOW WHAT THEIR LOVED ONE IS DOING AND IF THEY ARE SAFE? ||_ **

  
***SEEMS ABSOLUTELY STARSTRUCK BY YOUR PIERCING GAZE**

**_ ***TIMESKIP*** DAY 3, EVENING _ **

It didn't take much for her to arrive at her work. She felt a little bit chilly, but it was fine. She was going to put her apron on and things should work pretty well.

She started to work, getting stuff for everyone, and things seemed to be going pretty well until her break finally came. It seemed that another one of her coworkers was having a break just like herself. Pepper, wasn't it?

She walked over to the woman, a smile on her face. This was good! She wanted to start getting to know some of her coworkers. It was the time that she would start making some friends.

"Hello! I'm (Y/n). You must be Pepper! I haven't had the chance to introduce myself just yet! please meeting you" she said, feeling confident in her own words. A lot of things had happened today, but for some reason, she felt confident today. It was a nice thing.

"... Yeah, the name's Pepper" The woman replied, not looking up from the book she was reading? But why would she read the book when their break was barely 10 minutes long?

"Do you mind me sitting down?" (Y/n) was not going to just give up now. It wasn't that the woman was so interesting or anything, but she had almost nothing with herself and she didn't feel like being alone. 

The silence from the spider monster was taken as an acceptance of her sitting down. "Wonderful! So? How long have you been working here?" This was one of the many questions the woman asked while getting vague answers. Though, the longer she asked, the longer the answers became, gaining a smile from (y/n)

**_ ~~~PEPPER'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

Why was this human so persistent? Didn't she understand that Pepper didn't want to be involved at all? That silence should have been the answer that the woman might have needed. But she kept talking and talking. And... she didn't stop even if she barely answered. She had to admit it, it was annoying, yes, but it was almost impressionable how this woman could push her own feelings to the side and do this...

After a while, she didn't even notice when she stopped reading her book and started to actually think about her answers. At one point, she even started to look at the woman. 

"Oh damn! Looks like my shift is starting again. Well, I'm going! Hope you meet you more later on!!" She said, jumping up from the seat, before heading back in the main room. Didn't the woman eat nothing...?... Maybe, just maybe, she'll make dinner for the woman the next day. Just as thanks for... not treating her horribly. 

**(UNDERSWAP MUFFET) PEPPER '** The silent bartender '  _(LOVE: -17 )  
(LUST: 28 )  
(TRUST: -51 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 35 )  
(Possessiveness: - 100 )  
(Obsessiveness: -100 )  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 45 )  
(Mental stability: 60 )  
(Sanity: 57 )  
(Dere type: Kuudere + Yandere )  
(Height: 5'3_  
 _(Yandere type: Reserved Yandere_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DOESN'T OPEN UP TO EVERYONE! THEY ARE A YANDERE TYPE THAT PEOPLE USUALLY TRY TO AVOID AS GETTING THEM TO BEHAVE IS HARD NOT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT THEM. THEY ARE VERY GOOD PROTECTORS AND THEY PUT THEIR LOVED ONE'S SAFETY BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE. STALKING, THING TAKING AND KIDNAPPING IS A MUST FOR THIS YANDERE ||** _

  
***FINDS YOU ANNOYING, BUT SHE'LL MANAGE**

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 3, NIGHT _ **

With a sigh, (y/n) returned home, before heading back to her room. What she didn't expect was to find Echo there, with a smile on his face as he was sitting on her bed, beckoning for her to come closer "Hey hon!~ You finally came back. _Let's talk~"_


	20. Chapter 20: Fake dating STARTS, Day 3, night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that Echo has a deal for Antagonist and she accepted it! But is she taking it a little bit too far, too soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Ahhh! I managed to make a chapter for you guys today!~ Hope you enjoy it!! It's not the longest, but I don't think it's all that bad!~ Hope you enjoy it!~ PLEASE JOIN THE DISCORD GROUP QWQ YOU ARE MAKING ME USE CRINGY FACES, PLEASE SPARE ME THE SHAME AND JOINNNNN! https://discord.gg/jM8AwjQ ))
> 
> 1\. You should try to get closer to...
> 
> a. Green (+2 LOVE, +3 TRUST, +1 OBEDIENCE) (- 2 LOVE for Red and Echo)  
> b. Spice (+ 4 LOVE, +2 TRUST, + 3 LUST, +2 OBEDIENCE, +18 OBSESSIVENESS) (+2 LOVE for Spice) (-3 TRUST for Everyone)  
> c. Sugar (+ 6 LOVE, +1 TRUST, +21 LUST, +1 OBEDIENCE, +2 OBSESSIVENESS,+ 19 POSSESSIVENESS) (+3 LOVE for Lust) (-3 TRUST for Everyone)
> 
> 2\. You should take out...
> 
> a. Stretch (+9 LOVE, +10 LUST, +4 OBEDIENCE, +2 POSSESSIVENESS, -19 JEALOUSY, +2 TRUST, + 1 OBSESSIVENESS) (- 3 LOVE for Boss and Lucky)  
> b. Echo (+ 10 LOVE, +2 LUST, +3 POSSESSIVENESS, +29 OBSESSIVENESS, - 20 JEALOUSY, +3 TRUST) (+1 JEALOUSY for Everyone) (- 3 LOVE for Sans)  
> c. Hickory (+ 1 LOVE, +30 TRUST, +2 POSSESSIVENESS, +10 OBSESSIVENESS, -39 JEALOUSY) (+2 LOVE, +5 TRUST for Tatters) ( -1 LOVE for Everyone expect Tatters)
> 
> 3\. At work, you should hang around...
> 
> a. Firefly (+3 LOVE, +4 TRUST, +1 OBEDIENCE, +2 OBSESSIVENESS, +39 POSSESSIVENESS) (-1 LOVE with Pepper and Grillby) (+ 3 JEALOUSY for Red and Grillby)  
> b. Pepper (+5 LOVE, +2 TRUST, +1 OBEDIENCE, +19 OBSESSIVENESS, +3 POSSESSIVENESS) (-1 LOVE with Firefly and Grillby) (+ 3 JEALOUSY for Stretch and Echo)  
> c. Grillby (+8 LOVE, +10 TRUST, +5 OBEDIENCE, +11 OBSESSIVENESS, +13 POSSESSIVENESS) (-2 LOVE, -1 TRUST with Firefly and Pepper) (+4 OBEDIENCE for Sans) (-3 TRUST with Echo)
> 
> ((Remember everyone!~ Your choice matters! I would like to say that with her current mental state, the story could end with her being mind broke after two more bad ends. Please be very careful and mindful of that!~ Only later on, when she's better, will she be able to handle more bad ends T_T))

_**Chapter 20: Fake dating STARTS, Day 3, night** _

The last thing that she expected when she returned to her room was seeing Echo there. She never took a step away from the door, and had her hand on the knob, in case she needed to run out of the room. "What do you want Echo?" She asked, a frown on her face. 

"Hey, why the sour face, Toots? Don't worry, I didn't look through your stuff" He said, glancing over to the closet and chuckling, giving her the idea that he indeed was looking through her stuff, and had found some of her stuff.

"Not the point Echo, what do you want?" She asked, her voice clearly laced with tiredness. Both from dealing with people all day and because she just came back from work.

"Well, don't treat me like the enemy. I want to help you relax" He said, getting up from her bed, and walking over to her. She wanted to run at that moment, but she forced her fight or flight instinct down. She couldn't show any sort of fear.

He walked over to her, one hand on her waist, while the other brushing her hair behind her ear. "You are a beautiful woman, (y/n). Let me just show you how beautiful you are in my eyes" He said in a whisper, a smirk on his face.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Everything will be alright. She shouldn't panic. Panic was only going to make her think illogically. She needed to decline him and ask for him to exit. She needed to show her ground.

"Echo... Don't touch me. I'm tired and not interested" She said, trying her best to make sure that her voice wasn't going to tramble. This was okay. Everything was alright. He wasn't Stretch. He wasn't Mutt. He wasn't Sans nor was he Hickory. He was not going to hurt her. He wasn't going to hurt her.

"I can make you interested~" He pressed on, as her breath started to quicken. Some might think in excitement, but that couldn't be further from the case. She was afraid. She was so afraid of what might happen next. Why couldn't these things just leave..?

"Echo, I'm not kidding, let me go" With the last effort, she pulled her hands up and pushed him away. She wanted to run, wanted to scream, but where would she go? No one would believe her, no one would trust her... She needed to befriend someone. She needed to make sure she had a safe space in the house, or else she'll lose her mind.

"... No need to be so rough, Toots" He said, his smirk fell, and a frown was on his face now. That was even more frightening. Was he going to try and force himself on her? Could she protect herself? She was afraid, she di-.

Her thoughts were interrupted, by him speaking "It's clear you're scared. I'm not gonna force myself on you. I might not be the best, but I got morals too girlie." He said, taking a step away from her and deeper in her room, before sitting on her bed.

"Then, please get out," She said, slightly calming down, but not fully. He wasn't out of the room and she couldn't really believe just words, now could she? 

"I didn't say I'll give up, mh?" He said, starting to smirk again as he fell on top of her bed. She seemed to tense up again but felt better because he wasn't close to her anymore. 

"Don't look so scared! I have an offer to give you" She looked over to him, still close to the door, before slowly nodding. She would probably accept anything as long as she didn't need to actually sleep with him or anyone else.

"How about we fake date until the heats start?" He said, sitting back up on her bed, looking at her "If you don't fall in love with me until then, I'll leave you alone, but if you do, you'll be my heat partner, alright?" She didn't understand heats too much, but she didn't want to get involved. Thank the heavens she had no plans on falling in love.

"What if you fall in love with me?" She asked, eying him as he burst out laughing "Don't worry, I _won't_ fall in love." she kind of got offended by that, but decided to not really push it. 

"...You got yourself a deal then" She said, opening the door "Now get out" Echo just laughed at that, before jumping off her bed and scurrying out of the room, but not before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. Only reaction that got out of her was her looking blankly at him.

_**~~~ECHO'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He didn't expect her to be so... scared. She seemed such a cold and domineering person. he wouldn't have believed her to be so scared of something like that. Well, it's alright, he was going to make sure that she falls in love with him and gives herself to him. He knew himself that he wouldn't fall for her, but still, he was excited. Besides...

  
_Her fear sent thrills down his spine~_

**(ECHOTALE SANS) ECHO** ' The playboy ' _(LOVE: 20 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 38 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 50 )  
(Possessiveness: - 80 ) * **NEW** *  
(Obsessiveness: -70 ) * **NEW** *  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 80 ) * **NEW** *  
(Mental stability: 99 )   
(Sanity: 79 )  
(Dere type: Teasedere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type:_ _Training type ))_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A VERY POSSESSIVE ONE! IF THEY FIND ONE THING THEY DON'T LIKE ABOUT THEIR LOVED ONE, THEY WILL TRY THEIR VERY BEST TO TRAIN IT OUT OF THEM. THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL AND KIDNAP. OF COURSE, IT'S VERY HARD TO DOMINATE THEM, BUT IF YOU REVERSE THE CARD ON THEM, IT'S VERY POSSIBLE! IT JUST TAKES TIME AND EFFORT AND A LOW LEVEL OF JEALOUSY AND HIGH LEVEL OF TRUST! ||  
  
  
*READY TO SEDUCE YOU_ **

_*****TIME SKIP*** DAY 4, MORNING** _

The next morning, she woke up to some knocking in the room next to her. It sounded like stuff was being knocked over in Patch's room, and she was kind of worried. It didn't take much for her to get some clothes on herself, and run out of the room and near his own.

She knocked on his door, before asking "Patch, hon? Are you alright inside there?" She asked when she didn't get a reply for him. She waited for a little bit, before starting to get worried. She swore she heard someone inside, but no one was opening the door for her? Was he alright inside of there? Should she be worried?

She knocked once more, before saying "Patch, I'm coming inside, alright?" She said, before opening the door. The door was dark, and it seemed to be messy. It took a little bit before her eyes adjust and she saw that Patch was simply sitting on the floor, his head on top of his kneecaps.

She walked over to the window, before opening the blinds, and looking over to him. He looked like a complete mess... similar to how Red was yesterday. Oh heavens, did she accidentally... send him into heat too?

She walked over to him, and got on her knees so she could be closer to him, "Patch, hon... are you entering an early heat?" She asked, a little bit confused. She wasn't still fully aware of what heats were, but she had a basic idea already. And she was guessing he might too because of the similar symptoms like Red.

Aggressive, sweaty, and can hardly talk, right? "I..I do-don't know?" He said, muttering out, confusing her. It took her a little bit before she asked "Is this.. your first heat?" She didn't know how monster heats worked, but that could be the case, right? 

"I...I... Y-yes?... I mean.. Maybe? First Sub.. heat?" He was barely putting his thoughts together, and she was completely pitying him. She knew she couldn't fully relieve him of his pain, but she could at least try and get him off right? It did help Red, so maybe it would help Patch too?

"Honey, I'm going to try something, alright? But please let me take control, alright?" Before he could reply, she reached into his pants, pulling them, and sighing, as he gasped. "I can't go the full way, but I'll make you feel a little bit better, alright? Just trust me."

_**~~~PATCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _   


***😱🍋😱***

The moment that she slipped her hands in his pants, she could feel how wet he already was. Completely dripping, and ready to be entered, if she would want too... But she said she wouldn't. Why wouldn't she want to enter him? Wasn't this what she was trying to do? He couldn't understand her.

He warped his arms around her, putting his head on her shoulder, and started to breathe in her scent. She hadn't taken a shower yet, he guessed, and the natural morning musk was driving him insane.

He didn't even feel when he started to drool on her. He would probably apologize later on, but for now, he really could barely hold a thought together. Let alone actually apologize for something.

Her fingers started to slowly circle around his labia, even if he was wet enough for her to actually slip her fingers inside, even her cock if she would want to... But she didn't right? But she could want to, right? Why wouldn't she want to?

Of course, it was clear that she was teasing him. Slowly driving him insane with need. She was smart and knew what she was doing, that was clear enough. Oh, she had been doing this for a long time now, right? Driving him to the edge. 

He could bite her right now. Claim her. So when his heat would come around, she would be his heat partner... And no one else could really take her... Wouldn't that be nice? To only have her? Instead of her fingers teasing him, slowly slipping in and out of him, he could have her cock doing that.

A whine escaped from his mouth, as she started to finger him a little bit faster, starting to curl her fingers inside of him, stretching his walls quite nicely. He had quite a few cocks up there, but her fingers alone were feeling wonderful.

They were cold, and they felt wonderful inside his warm insides. She probably felt very nice too. That's if he had to go by the small blush that had appeared on her face. He wanted to lick her face, would it taste as good as she looked?

If her fingers felt good inside of him, then she should put her cock inside of him. He was a little bit stretched up from the previous ones inside of him, but he was more than willing to accommodate her.

One of his hands started to go towards her pants. Her cock was so close. He could almost feel it already. He just needed to drag it and pump it and then they could really start having fun...

Sadly, the moment that he did, her free hand had stopped him "No.. don't do this, alright? Not now" She said, making him blush. Not now doesn't mean never, right?

He knew that she was teasing him and actually wanted to fuck him too! He was so glad, he was so happy. Did this mean that she meant she'll fuck him when his heat will come around? Oh, he couldn't wait for his heat then!

With a wide smile on his face and drooling falling from the side of his face, he placed his head on her shoulder, refraining from bitting her, and enjoying himself against her fingers going at it inside of him.

It didn't take much before he fully exploded, as he was already quite wet before she came around to him. Was she proud of him? She better be.. he was going to patiently wait for when his true heat will come..

***😱🍋😱***

It didn't take long for her to get off him, and place him on the bed, in which he closed his eyes, and fell asleep. He hadn't slept all night because of this, and he was just glad to be somewhat better now, enough to be able to sleep. 

**(FELLSWAP PAPYRUS) PATCH ' The Loyal pet ' ** _(LOVE: 29 ) * **NEW** *_

_(LUST: 21 ) * **NEW** *_

_(TRUST: - 33 )_

_(OBEDIANCE: - 28) * **NEW** *_

_(Possessiveness: - 65 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Obsessiveness: -92 )_

_(Jealousy: - 35 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Danger levels: 38 )_

_(Mental stability: 89 )_

_(Sanity: 72 )_

_(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 6'4_

_(Yandere type: Restraints type._

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS CHARACTER MIGHT SEEM COLD AT FIRST, BUT IN REALITY, THEY GET HEAVILY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVERS! IF YOU MANAGED TO CATCH THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL MOST LIKELY TEAM UP WITH SOMEONE TO GET THEIR LOVED ONE AS FAR AWAY FROM THEIR CURRENT PLACE TO SOME PLACE WERE IT COULD ONLY BE THEM THREE ||**

***FEEL EMBARRASSED ON HOW HE WAS ACTING**

** _~~~TIME SKIP~~~_ **

She was finally done with everything. She felt a little bit off that she needed to get Patch off. In her mind, he was one of the people she could trust, and doing something like this... really ruined him in her mind. But he was under the influence of the heat. She just hoped that he wouldn't act like this all the time. 

As she finished with her shower and putting on her new clothes, she headed downstairs. She needed to get away from the house and she already knew the place that she was going to go to.

The moment that she was starting to head out the door, she was stopped by two arms wrapping around her. Those two arms that she had grown to know pretty well. Hickory's arms.

"Hey, Hick... What's wrong?" She asked, turning to the side to look at him. On his face was a smile, as he let her go. From yesterday, he was acting a little bit strange, but she couldn't understand what the problem was. 

"Oh, don't worry Kitten. Saw you going out, and wanted to say goodbye. Stay safe, alright?" He said, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. She felt uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything.

"Um, you sure that's alright?" He nodded before saying "Of course, don't worry. I trust that you wouldn't do anything to betray me" He said, bringing one of his hands to her cheek, and softly touching it with his thumb. 

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He said, before laughing "Oh heavens, that's truly embarrassing to say out loud..." He said, a soft greyish blue blush appearing on his face. She stared at him for a second, before taking a step back.

"I'll be going now, Hick. I'll talk to you later on or tomorrow, alright?" He nodded, still looking as happy as before. Maybe it was because she didn't say to stop, or anything, but she just wanted to get out of the house as fast as possible currently.

** _***TIME SKIP*** DAY 4, DAY_ **

Some time passed and she arrived at the apartment. She forgot to notify Toffee about her arrival one more time, but at this point, she was completely alright with that. She was sure that this time Plum would be ready and wouldn't push her away. She also had the clothes from yesterday with her, and that was a good enough excuse for her to go and stay with them.

She walked to the apartment door, and rang the doorbell, before waiting for a second. A tired Plum opened the door, about to say the line from yesterday, but seemingly brightened up when he saw that it was just her.

"Oh, hey.. (y/n), right?" He asked, opening the door "Come on inside! Didn't expect you to come back so soon!" She grinned, taking a step inside. "And I even took a shower before coming, " She said, making him blush a little bit, as he laughed.

"I brought the clothes back, so yeah." She said as Plum closed the door behind them "Is that so? Want me to prepare you some tea? Maybe some cookies? got some baked goodies" Plum said, as he leads her to the living room.

She placed the bag with the clothes on the couch, as Plum went into the kitchen. "Oh, I would love to taste something. Do you bake?" She asked, curious. She had tried before, but it didn't work out too well. She wasn't very good with measurements and all of that. She isn't the best cook in general, but she can cook enough for herself to be fed.

"Oh, sometimes. It's cheaper" He said, as she nodded. "Oh, by the way, Toffee's actually not home today. Do you mind?" He asked, as he put the water to point for the Tea, as he brought a small basket with cookies and other baked goodies.

"Thank you! and no, I don't mind. You seem nice enough" she said, smiling. He seemed to cheer up at that, as he sat down next to her. Maybe a little bit too close. A little bit more and she would touch him.

"That's great! Don't have too many friends, so gaining another one would be awesome" He said, taking some of the cookies and eating one "Same honestly" she said, doing the same as him.

"So, how did you meet Toffee?" Plum eventually asked. Well, should she say the truth? Or should she lie? Maybe saying the truth would be the best "Well, I work at a bar she frequents a lot. Met her there" Plum didn't look surprised.

"That's nice. So... um, how's the deal with your living place?" He asked, and it took a little bit for her to realize what he meant "Oh, I'm just freeloading at a friend's place until I can get back on my feet. Three months at most, and then I'll be gone" She said, hoping that to be the truth.

"Cool, cool, but how about the he-" Just as he was about to ask something, the water seemed to have boiled, and he got up, heading to pour them the tea.

** _~~~PLUM'S POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

What type of idiot was he?! Did he seriously almost ask her about heats? When she just found out about them yesterday!?.. But if he did, he might get her to agree to be his heat par-..! No, he won't be like this! He was here to try and gain a new friend, and not a heat partner. He needed to get his head out of the gutter, that's for sure!

**(STORYSHIFT ASRIEL)** _PLUM 'The Captain's son' (LOVE: 4 ) * **NEW** *_

_(LUST: 11 ) * **NEW** *_

_(TRUST: - 11 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 14)_

_(Possessiveness: - 90 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -86 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Jealousy: -100 )_

_(Danger levels: 22 )_

_(Mental stability: 92 )_

_(Sanity: 91 )_

_(Dere type: Hajidere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 5'11_

_(Yandere type: Over-protective yandere type_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED A OVERPROTECTIVE YANDERE! IS THAT GOOD? OF COURSE NOT! THIS YANDERE WILL SCARE EVERYONE IN YOUR LIFE AWAY, WILL TRY TO DISTANCE YOU FROM EVERYONE ELSE AND WILL PROVE TO THEIR LOVED ONE THAT THEY ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CARE FOR THEM. KIDNAPPING IS A MUST AS THIS YANDERE BELIEVES THE WORLD IS TOO DANGEROUS FOR THEIR LOVED ONE. SAME FOR STALKING. IF THEY WON'T FOLLOW THEIR LOVED ONE, HOW WILL THEY KNOW WHAT THEIR LOVED ONE IS DOING AND IF THEY ARE SAFE? ||_ **

***COULD GET USED TO YOU VISITING EVERYDAY**

** _***TIME SKIP*** DAY 4, EVENING_ **

A sigh escaped from her as she arrived at her job. She was tired but spending the time with the duo was quite... refreshing! She might get addicted to the safety she felt. Sure, Plum seemed a little bit too... Clingy, but he seemed as nice folk in general. She might even call Toffe and Plum friends soon enough.

"Alright, let's get to work" She muttered under her breath, as she headed into the back room and put on the apron that she needed to wear. She kind of hated working as the waitress, as everyone would get handsy sometimes, but maybe if she would get closer to Grillby, she might manage to ask for a raise or a different position? Oh well, for now, she should just think about the work.

Some time passed, and things started to get a little bit quieter. She was thinking... Should she approach Pepper who was cleaning the tables? Go to Grillby in his office... or introduce herself to her last coworker, who seemed to be avoided by everyone else. Pepper and this other guy were avoided by everyone else actually. Every other waitress, cook, and janitor avoided them like the plague for some reason.

After a second of thinking, she decided to approach the purple fire guy. With a smile, she sat down on one of the stools "Hey, I'm (y/n). Hadn't had the chance to introduce myself just yet." She said, smiling at the guy.

He glanced down at her, before nodding "Firefly's the name." He said, before returning to cleaning the cups. She felt a little bit embarrassed that she wasn't doing anything

"Um, you want some help with that?" She asked after a second of feeling like she was doing absolutely nothing. He nodded, handing her one of the towels. 

She jumps off the stool she was sitting at, and headed behind the bar near him, before starting to clear some of the cups. While they were doing that, the two started to chat. She didn't even notice how time was passing and her shift finally finished. 

"Seems like it's time for me to go, Fly!~ I'll be going now," She said, heading to the back room, but not before hearing a quick 'don't call me fly!' as she laughed. 

Maybe, just maybe, she could manage to find a small safe place for herself in this horrible world.

** _~~~FIREFLY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

She was weird. She was annoying. But she was the only person who had approached him in forever. And he wasn't going to lie. He was lonely. He would even accept her attention and affection if it meant that he would get someone on his side.

Everyone knew that he had connection with the mafia, and that was why no one wanted to hang around him, but her? It was like she didn't care or she didn't know. She might not have known, and well, he'll make sure that she doesn't find out. He found a little bit of company after so long, he wasn't going to let it go that easily.

** (UNDERFELL GRILLBY) FIREFLY 'The Cold Flirt'  ** _(LOVE: 0 )_

_(LUST: 2 )_

_(TRUST: -8 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: -42 )_

_(Possessiveness: -100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -58 )_

_(Jealousy: -63 )_

_(Danger levels: 80 )_

_(Mental stability: 78 )_

_(Sanity: 87 )_

_(Dere type: Coodere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 6'2_

_(Yandere type: Harsh yandere type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT OTHER'S EMOTIONS! IF THEY THINK ABOUT SOMETHING, THEY WILL SAY IT! THIS YANDERE DOES ANYTHING THEY WANT AND THEY DON'T ACCEPT REJECTION VERY WELL. KIDNAPPING, LIMB AMPUTATION, AND KILLING IS A MUST WITH THIS YANDERE!||** _

** *SURPRISED THAT YOU DECIDED TO TALK TO HIM, BUT LIKED IT **

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

The moment that she came out of her work, there was Echo. She was a little surprised that he knew where she was working, but she remembered that some of the others where stalkers, so it meant that he was not above doing that either?

"Hello, Toots. Came to pick you up" He said, walking over to her. Oh, so he really wanted to play into this? Well, she was kind of offended by how he said he wouldn't fall in love. How about she would play just as hard, back?

"Aww, isn't that sweet of you, my charming gumdrop?" She said, laughing a little bit, as she walked over to him, taking one of his hands in her own and intertwining their fingers.

He seemed surprised for a second, before smiling back to her "Well, I'm glad that you are okay with this. How did work go?" He asked, but probably didn't care much.

"Oh, it was great. befriended one of my introverted coworkers. Feeling my very best. Was over at my friend's house too, so today's good" She said, before adding "How about you, love? Anything interesting happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just settling in the new room and helping my brother." He said, probably holding back some information. She only laughed "Sounds boring. How about next time we go out somewhere? There's this very nice cafe near. Just let me save a little more, and I'm going to treat us" She said, getting a surprised look from him.

"Treat us?" He asked as the two were walking the street, holding hands "Of course. You've been completely tired out, right? I'm sure that you would love to be spoiled a little bit" She said, looking up at the sky "Oh my, isn't the sky wonderful?"

He nodded his head "It's truly beautiful. You like the stars?" He asked as she nodded "How can you not like such beautiful things? But do you know what I like more?" she said, chuckling a little bit, as a grin appeared on her face.

"Who?" He said, playing innocent "You of course!" She said, stopping and pulling him down for a kiss that was close to his teeth, but not fully touching them. "Ehehe, My pretty little boyfriend~," She said, before walking off, as she left him standing there confused. 

She knew this was insane. That this was stupid. But she needed to have a little bit of fun, or she would lose her mind. She knew this would come back to bite her in the ass later on, but she really didn't care at this moment.

**_ ~~~ECHO'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

****He stood there, awestruck for a little while before he realized that she was far away from him right now. Where was the (y/n) who was scared the night before? Why was she so flirty now? Going as far as to even kiss him!

A silly smile appeared on his face, before he realized this, and pushed it off, as he started to walk back home, a frown on his face now. Maybe he needed to try a little bit more...

_As something inside skipped a beat when she was using such sweet words and actions. Almost like a real... girlfriend..._

**(ECHOTALE SANS) ECHO** ' The playboy ' _(LOVE: 22 ) * **NEW** *  
(LUST: 39 ) * **NEW** *_  
 _(TRUST: - 100 )  
(OBEDIENCE: - 50 )  
(Possessiveness: - 70 ) * **NEW** *  
(Obsessiveness: -67 ) * **NEW** *  
(Jealousy: - 100 )  
(Danger levels: 84 ) * **NEW** *  
(Mental stability: 90 ) * **NEW** *  
(Sanity: 74 ) * **NEW** *  
(Dere type: Teasedere + Yandere )  
(Height: 9'8_  
 _(Yandere type:_ _Training type ))_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A VERY POSSESSIVE ONE! IF THEY FIND ONE THING THEY DON'T LIKE ABOUT THEIR LOVED ONE, THEY WILL TRY THEIR VERY BEST TO TRAIN IT OUT OF THEM. THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL AND KIDNAP. OF COURSE, IT'S VERY HARD TO DOMINATE THEM, BUT IF YOU REVERSE THE CARD ON THEM, IT'S VERY POSSIBLE! IT JUST TAKES TIME AND EFFORT AND A LOW LEVEL OF JEALOUSY AND HIGH LEVEL OF TRUST! ||_  
  
  
*MAYBE HE'LL ENJOY THIS MORE THAN HE THOUGHT**


	21. Chapter 21: Fake dating CONTINUES, Day 4, night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antagonist finds out a little bit more about Tatters and Hickory, goes on a date, and plans one for tomorrow too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Here you go with another chapter!~ Hope you enjoy it hons!! Anyways, PLEASE JOIN MY DISCORD!!!))
> 
> ((PS: The choices will be dry for a few more chapters, but I swear there is a reason for that!))
> 
> 1\. You should try to get closer to...
> 
> a. Green (+2 LOVE, +3 TRUST, +1 OBEDIENCE) (- 2 LOVE for Red and Echo)  
> b. Spice (+ 4 LOVE, +2 TRUST, + 3 LUST, +2 OBEDIENCE, +18 OBSESSIVENESS) (+2 LOVE for Spice) (-3 TRUST for Everyone)  
> c. Sugar (+ 6 LOVE, +1 TRUST, +21 LUST, +1 OBEDIENCE, +2 OBSESSIVENESS,+ 19 POSSESSIVENESS) (+3 LOVE for Lust) (-3 TRUST for Everyone)
> 
> 2\. You should...
> 
> a. Help Tatters with his garden (+4 LOVE, +10 TRUST, +2 OBSESSIVENESS, +3 POSSESSIVENESS for Tatters and Hickory) (- 2 LOVE for Spice and Sugar)  
> b. Get closer to Lucky (+10 LOVE, +2 TRUST, +29 OBSESSIVENESS, +39 POSSESSIVENESS, +1 OBEDIENCE) (-4 LOVE for Stretch)  
> c. Visit Plum and Toffee (+3 LOVE, +2 TRUST, +10 OBSESSIVENESS, +38 POSSESSIVENESS, +20 OBEDIENCE for Toffee and Plum) (+10 JEALOUSY for Echo)
> 
> 3\. At work, you should hang around...
> 
> a. Firefly (+3 LOVE, +4 TRUST, +1 OBEDIENCE, +2 OBSESSIVENESS, +39 POSSESSIVENESS) (-1 LOVE with Pepper and Grillby) (+ 3 JEALOUSY for Red and Grillby)  
> b. Pepper (+5 LOVE, +2 TRUST, +1 OBEDIENCE, +19 OBSESSIVENESS, +3 POSSESSIVENESS) (-1 LOVE with Firefly and Grillby) (+ 3 JEALOUSY for Stretch and Echo)  
> c. Grillby (+8 LOVE, +10 TRUST, +5 OBEDIENCE, +11 OBSESSIVENESS, +13 POSSESSIVENESS) (-2 LOVE, -1 TRUST with Firefly and Pepper) (+4 OBEDIENCE for Sans) (-3 TRUST with Echo)
> 
> ((Remember, every choice is important!~ So please, think about your choices before doing something!!))

_**Chapter 21: Fake dating CONTINUES, Day 4, night** _

The moment that she arrived near the mansion, she was confused. She could have sworn that she saw Tatters walk behind the mansion, but what was he doing? 

For a second, she contemplated what to do, before saying and walking after him. She was curious. Besides, Tatters seemed someone who could get hurt easily. She needed to make sure he's alright.

"Tatters? hon?" She called after the guy, and when she did, as she walked where he was, he turned around, a confused look on his face, before brightening up.

"Oh! (Y/N), It's Just You!" She nodded as she walked over to him, a small smile on her face. "Yep, that's me! What are you doing so late out here?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, See (Y/n), I'm Making A Small Garden Behind The Mansion!" He said, excited. "And I'm Just Making Sure Those Pesky Cat's Don't Get To My New Flowers That I Planted All Day Today!" He said, his expression changing to a frown.

"Want me to keep you company?" She asked, smiling. The air was pleasant, besides, the stars were wonderful. She could always take a nap tomorrow before going to work, right?

"Oh, You Don't Have To Do That Friend!" He said as she shook her head "Oh no, I want to spend time with you. Besides, the stars look wonderful!" She said, pointing to the sky.

Tatters looked up, dryly nodding his head. "Of Course. But Don't They Always Look The Same?" That earned a laugh from her. Oh, this was funny. 

"Well, of course, that might be the case at first, but stars are very interesting," She said. When she was back home, she and her older sister would stargaze often. The woman was obsessed with stars, so (Y/n) knew a little bit about them too.

"How about I tell you some things? And you tell me how you feel about it?" She asked, grinning at him. Tatters seemed in thought for a moment, before speaking.

"Hickory Loved Stars When He was Younger Too!" She slightly winced at the mention of the older skeleton. It wasn't that she hated the guy, but she didn't exactly like him either. He was just not the type of person that she would like to hang around.

"Oh? And why did he stop?" Almost immediately, Tatters replied "Because Of The Famine That Happened Underground. No Time For Hobbies!" Right... They did come from a world where they were starved. That's why they looked as they did.

"Well, maybe the three of us could go stargaze sometimes?" She mentioned that and Tatters nodded his head, "I Believe That's A Wonderful Idea!"

_** ~~~TATTERS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ ** _

(Y/n) wasn't the best person. It wasn't hard to understand that. She seemed to always have something on her mind and she seemed like someone that could hardly open up about things, but see, that's her charm.

You would look at her and feel better about yourself. It was bad to think like that, Tatters knew as much, but he couldn't change it really. Why do you think he wanted to befriend her?

He and his brother are a mess. But her? She seems like twice a bigger mess than they put together. She had to place to live, no family or friends. She had no money and she barely ate anything. She also seemed to be hated by a lot of the skeletons inside. But she still was going, never giving up.

It was easy to play stupid. It was easy to get people to pity you. Tatters always did that, but her? She didn't hide behind anything. If she was hated, she accepted it, and maybe even tried to better herself to not be hated anymore. Tatters wanted to be like that too one day. Tatters too wanted to become someone who could better himself.

Hickory probably felt the same. He felt better about himself around her. He probably felt like no matter how much of a mess he was, he was always going to be better than her.

Don't everyone feel like that when they start off hanging out with her? But as you go on, knowing her, you understand how much worse you actually are than her.

Sure, she is a mess, but she's still going, right? She's still fighting and not giving up. She found a job, she started to assert her dominance, she was doing things to make her life easier. Sure, people might hate her, but she didn't care and just did things that made her have a better life.

She also didn't care about rumors. She proved that to him when she walked over to Sugar and Spice and introduced herself. She had her own opinion and she was doing everything in her power to make sure she isn't influenced. In a sense, he was jealous of that. Maybe one day, he'll be able to be like her?

For now, he'll just happily bask in her radiant aura.

_**(HORRORTALE PAPYRUS) TATTERS ' The cannibal ' **(LOVE: 15 ) * **NEW** *_

_(LUST: 74 ) * **NEW** *_

_(TRUST: - 25 ) * **NEW** *_

_(OBEDIENCE: 50 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 93 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Obsessiveness: - 38 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Jealousy: - 49 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Danger levels: 83 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Mental stability: 55 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Sanity: 35 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 9'8_

_(Yandere type: Disappearance type_

_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A SWEET ONE. OR NOT. DEPENDS ON YOUR PREFERENCE! SEE, THIS YANDERE IS EASY TO CONTROL AS THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL THEMSELVES AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF THEM NOT BEING NEEDED FOR THEIR DARLING. THEY ARE EXTREMELY NEEDY AND JEALOUS. IT'S BEST TO KEEP THEM HAPPY IF YOU WISH FOR THEM TO LIVE ||** _

  
  
  


***FEELS HAPPY AROUND YOU**

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 5, MORNING _ **

The next morning came around, and she woke up on the couch. It seemed that she did fall asleep and that Tatters brought her inside. That was very nice of him. She should thank him properly when she sees him.

She got up from the couch and started heading upstairs. She needed to get a change of clothes, and of course, take a shower and all of that. Hopefully, things were going to go well.

As she started to get up the stairs, she heard some muttering. She was going to ignore it, but it really sounded like Red talking or well, yelling at someone. Curiosity took hold of her a second time, and she decided to go and check out what was going on.

There, stood Green and Red, and they seemingly were arguing about something. Oh well, she was going to leave them to it. What made her stop from doing this was when she saw Red grab the books that Green was holding and throwing them to the wall.

In a sense, it was funny, seeing as Red was so short while Green was so tall, but that soon went away when she saw that the fight might get physical pretty soon.

"Hey, what the hells' going on here?" She said, walking over to the two. Red looked to the side, annoyed, before a blush appeared on his face, as he looked away. 

"Nothing ya gotta worried about. Just scram" He said, as Green looked to the ground for some reason. Since she met him, he had been doing that and she couldn't understand what was the problem.

"Alright, well, I don't think I will. Red, lay off" She said, taking a step closer, and picking the books up. She wasn't an avid reader, not here at least, but she respected books and the work people did to write them.

"I understand being angry, but you don't need to ruin stuff. Do you want me to tell your brother and Sans?" She remembered in the game that Red very much respected his brother and wanted to be acknowledged. Would that work?

"... Whatever." Red said, after tsking. He glared daggers both at Antagonist and Green, before heading back to his room, and slamming his door loudly when he did. That seemed to get Sans and a few others out of their room.

"Ya okay, (Y/n)?" Asked Sans, as he came out of the room. She nodded her head, walking over to Green and giving him the books back "Yeah, Sans, I'm good."

"How about you Green? You alright?" She asked as he took his books, finally looking at her. "Don't let him bully you, alright? You're bigger than him, aren't you? Just push back and go away." Yes, this wasn't stellar advice, but she didn't want to get stopped by something as stupid as this again.

"..Alright" That was all the said to her, before scurrying off to the third floor, probably to bring the books back or something. Sans was going to ask something, but she simply started to walk back to her room, she still had things to finish.

**_ ~~~GREEN'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

She was annoying. She was making fun of him, right? The fact that he let himself be bullied like that. But it's not his fault! If she knew what type of freak Red was, then she would understand.

His Lv is absolutely insane! Of course, he would be afraid of the guy. Not that her own was any better... Actually higher than Red's Lv. It was crazy how people with such Lvs were even allowed here!

**(ECHOTALE PAPYRUS) GREEN ' The bookworm ' ** _(LOVE: -5 ) * **NEW** *_

_(LUST: 0 )_

_(TRUST: - 97 ) * **NEW** *_

_(OBEDIENCE: -26 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_

_(Jealousy: - 100 )_

_(Danger levels: 97 )_

_(Mental stability: 29 )_

_(Sanity: 59 )_

_(Dere type: Kuugire + Yandere )_

_(Height: 9'8_

_(Yandere type: Loneliness Induction type)_

**_||_ _CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE A DANGEROUS YANDERE HERE! THIS YANDERE WISHES TO BE THE ONLY PERSON IMPORTANT TO YOU, FORCING YOU TO BE FAR AWAY FROM OTHERS. IF THEY REACH A POINT OF MADNESS, THEY WILL KIDNAP THEIR LOVED ONE. BUT IF THAT WON'T HAPPEN, THEY WILL DISTANCE THEIR LOVED ONE SLOWLY FROM EVERYONE ELSE. THEY USUALLY DON'T KILL BUT IF BROUGHT TO MADNESS, THEY WON'T SHY AWAY FROM IT ||_ **

**_*STILL AFRAID BUT CAN KEEP HIS GAZE ON HER_ **

  
  


**_ ~~~RED'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

That bitch! She didn't even know what he was fighting with Green for and she just came and interrupted him. That whore insulted his brother and the others with LVs, her included. 

Whatever, if she wanted to be insulted so much, then he won't try and stop Green from doing it again. If she enjoyed it so much, then she could deal with this alone. 

**(UNDERFELL SANS) RED 'The sentry' ** _(LOVE: 4 ) * **NEW***_

_(LUST: 62 )_

_(TRUST: - 79 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 15)_

_(Possessiveness: - 97 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -80 )_

_(Jealousy: -100 )_

_(Danger levels: 72 )_

_(Mental stability: 82 )_

_(Sanity: 71 )_

_(Dere type: Bodere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 4'11_

_(Yandere type: Dependence type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DESIRES YOUR LOVE! IT DOESN'T EVEN NEED TO BE LOVE-LOVE! THEY WILL BE HAPPY AS LONG AS YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THEM AND GIVE THEM ALL THE LOVE THEY DESIRE!... IT'S HARD TO KEEP THESE YANDERES IN CHECK, AS THEY ARE SO NEEDY AND WILLING TO KILL ANYONE WHO GETS MORE ATTENTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE THAN THEM ||**

***FOUND THE FACT YOU INTERVENED ANNOYING**

**_ ***TIME SKIP***DAY 5, DAY _ **

The day went normally. That's until she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She yelled a 'come in' as she got off from her bed. She was taking a small nap, but she was now rested up.

"Oh, did I interrupt Kitten?" Hickory said as he opened the door and entered inside. "Nah, don't worry about it. What's up?" She said, getting off the bed, and walking over to him.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you would like to hang out?" He asked, looking a little bit nervous. She was going to decline, before remembering one thing. She was hungry.

"Sure, but only if you buy me something to snack on," She said, smiling to him. He nodded his head, getting out of the room, "For sure, don't worry about it"

The two of them headed out of her room, before walking downstairs. A few skeletons were there, including Echo. He seemed to start heading towards her, but she warped her arm around one of Hickory's arms, just as she did with Echo the day before, sending the message for him to not annoy her.

"Mh?" Hickory said, looking down at her, as she smiled. He smiled back at her, saying absolutely nothing as the two-headed out. She knew that the guy couldn't go into a cafe or anything like this, so how about they go to the park and eat from some street vendors?

"How about we go to the park? We could get some snacks from the street vendors?" She offered when they excited about the house. "Sure, that works," Hickory said, petting the top of her head.

Thought out the whole time, she was treated like a small little pet. She didn't feel comfortable, but she wasn't going to say anything. She was hungry, and the only time she can even eat nowadays, if when she goes to work, so getting some fries and other small foods were good enough for her.

Their 'date' was going pretty well, and she thought things were good. She didn't enjoy herself around Hickory, but she couldn't exactly throw this chance of eating for free again.

"Hey, we should do this again" She offered, putting the last fry in her mouth, getting up from the bench and throwing the small little box away. "Ehehe, For sure," Hickory said, when she returned, as he put one of his hands around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

She wanted to push him away, but she fought the urge, as she asked "Hey, Hickory?" He looked at her, "Mh?" She took a second, before speaking "Well, it was nice hanging around you. But you seem different these past days, you alright?"

That got a laugh out of him "Aw, is my little kitten worried about me? Don't worry, I'm fine. I just realized that I wasn't exactly acting the best way, and demanding you to be my girlfriend like that" She seemed to let a sigh out. It seems that he gave up on the idea on them two dating, right? "So I'm trying to be someone you aren't afraid to say you are dating." Oh well, it seemed she got happy too soon.

"Is that so...?" she muttered out, "Well, I suppose that's good. I'm sorry Hickory, but I need to get going as my shift will start soon." she said, using her work as an excuse. He nodded, letting her go.

"Good luck. Hey, do you want me to come and pick you up from work?" She asked as she smiled at him, shaking her head "No, don't worry! It's completely fine if you don't. Besides, you already did so much, so don't worry about it"

**_ ~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

The date was simple, but it was good enough. It made him smile. It filled him with the hope that she might start liking him too. He knew that she didn't like him right now, he wasn't stupid, nor was he that delusional, but that didn't stop him from wishing that she saw him as someone that she could like. He loved her, that was the truth.

He watched as she was leaving, as he felt warm inside. He knew that he didn't reach the special place in her heart and that she probably used him to get a free meal, but that didn't change anything. He loved her, and he was going to make sure that she understands how important she actually is for him. She was someone that she couldn't imagine his life without anymore.

**(HORRORTALE SANS) HICKORY ' the butcher ' ** _(LOVE: 73 ) * **NEW** *_

_(LUST: 59 )_

_(TRUST: - 10 ) * **NEW** *_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 27)_

_(Possessiveness: 24 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Obsessiveness: 65 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Jealousy: 11 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Danger levels: 69 )_

_(Mental stability: 18 )_

_(Sanity: 12 )_

_(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 9'_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED THIS YANDERE! DON'T WORRY, THEY ARE A TRUE SWEETHEART AND ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU. YES, THEY WILL STALK YOU, BUT THEY ALSO WILL BECOME THE BEST THEY COULD EVER BE FOR YOU. BE CAREFUL AND ACCEPT WHAT THEY DO WITH A SMILE ON THEIR FACE. DON'T MAKE THEM THINK THEIR EFFORT IS WORTHLESS, MAKING THEM BECOME LESS THAN PLEASANT ||**

***COULD YOU LOVE HIM TOO?**

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 5, EVENING _ **

It finally was time, for her shift to start. She felt excited. It was only a few days that she was working, but this was going well. She liked all of this, and she hoped that she would be able to keep this up.

Yes, the place was not the best, but there wasn't much that she could do about that. Besides, she enjoyed it nonetheless. Working here give that sense of normalcy for her. 

"...(Y/n)" She heard her name being called, as she turned around to see that it was Grillby behind her. The place was pretty slow, so she was simply cleaning the floor at the time.

"Oh, hello Grillby. What can I help you?" She asked, not stopping with what she was doing. She wanted to finish, so the janitors would have less work to do and she wouldn't be bored.

"... How are you holding up?" He asked, stepping away from her, not interrupting what she was doing. She smiled at him, before answering "Oh, I'm doing great, thank you!"

"It's honestly awesome working here. The coworkers are nice, the clients can get handsy, but that's alright." She said as Grillby nodded along with her words, listening to her.

"...That's.. good to know. " After that, he went completely quiet but watched as she worked. She saw how Pepper and Firefly were doing something, and she wanted to approach some of them, but she couldn't exactly do that with the boss with her.

"Are... they giving you trouble?" Asked Boss eventually when he saw Firefly glancing at her, and her waving at him, as he looked to the side, returning to what he was doing.

"Oh? No, no! Nothing like that. Pretty friendly if you ask me. A little cold, but friendly" That seemed to surprise Grillby, but he simply nodded his head, not arguing with what she said. 

"That's... good." She was surprised by how much he was speaking, but she was kind of happy to hear that. It was nice in a way. It meant that he was getting used to her and she could ask for different position, right?

The two kept slowly chatting while she was cleaning up. Soon, her shift was done, and she went to change out of her work uniform. When she came back, Grillby followed after her, walking her out of the place.

"Well, good night Grillby! Until tomorrow then" She said goodbye to the guy, as he nodded. While that had happened, Echo came up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, Toots. Ready to head home?" He asked as she smiled over to him "For sure! Let's go"

**_ ~~~GRILLBY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

Having her around was different, that's for sure. It was clear that she already was showing signs of getting along with the two people who did not like having others around. It showed that she fit perfectly in the workplace.

Though, he did kind of feel bad that she had to be groped like that by the customers. It was something that happened a lot because many of them were drunks. He would love to give her a different position, but only two other free positions where the bartender one and the cook one. Could she do either of those?

No, he shouldn't jump to this. Maybe she liked this job a little bit more. Of course... Maybe if she would show a little bit more initiative, he might consider giving her one of those positions, even if she wasn't good at any of them.

**(UNDERTALE GRILLBY) GRILLBY ' The bartender '  ** _(LOVE: 22 ) * **NEW** *_

_(LUST: 63 )_

_(TRUST: 0 ) * **NEW** *_

_(OBEDIENCE: 10 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Possessiveness: - 46 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Obsessiveness: -68) * **NEW** *_

_(Jealousy: - 93 )_

_(Danger levels: 15 )_

_(Mental stability: 70 )_

_(Sanity: 64 )_

_(Dere type: Kuudere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 6'3_

_(Yandere type: Reserved Yandere_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DOESN'T OPEN UP TO EVERYONE! THEY ARE A YANDERE TYPE THAT PEOPLE USUALLY TRY TO AVOID AS GETTING THEM TO BEHAVE IS HARD NOT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT THEM. THEY ARE VERY GOOD PROTECTORS AND THEY PUT THEIR LOVED ONE'S SAFETY BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE. STALKING, THING TAKING AND KIDNAPPING IS A MUST FOR THIS YANDERE ||_ **

***IS HAPPY THAT YOU ARE FITTING IN WELL**

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

The two were talking back home, holding hands just like yesterday. They were walking in silence, but his grip on her hand was a little bit tighter than yesterday, she had noticed.

"so... Who's that guy?" Echo asked, looking over to her. She didn't look at him, simply looked at where she was going, as she was holding his hand.

"Oh? He's just my boss. Grillby, very nice guy, but he's extremely quiet" She replied, pretty neutrally. She was playing with Echo yesterday, but today she decided to go to the normal girlfriend route. Simple conversations, simple answers. 

"You sure have a lot of guy friends" She rolled her eyes at that. Was he seriously saying that? "Well, Hon, you do have a lot of girl friends too, don't you? So, I don't see the problem" 

Besides that, Grillby was her boss. She wouldn't end up with her own boss. What if she would end breaking up with him? That would end up with her getting kicked out. Where else would she go?

"Still, he seemed to be pretty close to you for a simple boss," He said, gripping her hand tighter. She winced, pulling her hand away from him, before glaring at him.

"Echo, stop acting like a baby. Who am I dating? Just be a little bit more confident, and trust me a little bit more. I wouldn't sleep with my own boss" She said, getting Echo to frown.

"I think you need a little bit of air to think about everything. I'll be going faster, you think about things alright?" She said, speeding up a little bit, as Echo simply looked at her as she was leaving.

**_ ~~~ECHO'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He was going insane. There was no other way to explain how he was feeling. Actually feeling jealous. Did he actually feel jealous for a guy walking her out? Sure, he did want to sleep with her, but why would he ever feel jealous?

Maybe this fake dating was not really that much of a good idea. He was starting to not only act like a real boyfriend, but he actually might start feeling like one too...

No, he won't give up that easily. He was not just some simple guy that she could seduce just like that. And no, he will not fall in love with her. That would be the last thing that he would ever do.

_His pride wouldn't allow him otherwise._

**(ECHOTALE SANS) ECHO ' The playboy ' ** _(LOVE: 20 ) ***NEW***_

_(LUST: 39 )_

_(TRUST: - 100 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 50 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 30 ) ***NEW***_

_(Obsessiveness: -66 ) ***NEW***_

_(Jealousy: - 98 ) ***NEW***_

_(Danger levels: 84 )_

_(Mental stability: 90 )_

_(Sanity: 73 ) * **NEW** *_

_(Dere type: Teasedere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 9'8_

_(Yandere type:_ _Training type ))_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A VERY POSSESSIVE ONE! IF THEY FIND ONE THING THEY DON'T LIKE ABOUT THEIR LOVED ONE, THEY WILL TRY THEIR VERY BEST TO TRAIN IT OUT OF THEM. THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL AND KIDNAP. OF COURSE, IT'S VERY HARD TO DOMINATE THEM, BUT IF YOU REVERSE THE CARD ON THEM, IT'S VERY POSSIBLE! IT JUST TAKES TIME AND EFFORT AND A LOW LEVEL OF JEALOUSY AND HIGH LEVEL OF TRUST! ||_ **

  
  


**_*, OF COURSE, YOU LIKE HIM MORE, RIGHT?_ **

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 5, NIGHT _ **

She finally came back home, tired, and simply wanting to sleep. The fact she barely slept the last night was getting to her. she just wanted to get to her bed and sleep.

As she was going up the stairs, she caught Stretch going downstairs. She was going to pass him, but then she remembered that she did promise to hang with him but never actually did...

"Hey Stretch, hon!" She said, grabbing one of his hands to stop him "Sorry for not hanging with you. I was thinking, how about we grab breakfast tomorrow?"

He looked a little bit confused "Like, downstairs?" He asked as she shook her head "No silly. I meant, go out and grab some breakfast. As an apology, I'll pay for it too, alright?".

He looked a little bit unsure of what to say, before nodding his head and smiling "Y-yeah! Sounds like a plan" She nodded her head. "Great, I'll come to your room in the morning, so be ready, alright?"

_** ~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ ** _

He was surprised when she stopped him. When she didn't go through with her promise to hang out with him, he felt like she just wanted to lead him on, but maybe she didn't?

Sure, she could be lying now too, but he really wanted to believe that she actually will go through with her promise. It would make him extremely happy if she would want to go out on a date with him.

He'll just get ready tomorrow and see what will happen. Hopefully, something that will make him believe in her again. He just didn't want to start not trusting her words...

**(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH ' the puppet '  ** _(LOVE: 21 ) * **NEW** *_

_(LUST: 63 )_

_(TRUST: -36 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 15 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -50 )_

_(Jealousy: - 50 )_

_(Danger levels: 89 )_

_(Mental stability: 49 )_

_(Sanity: 34 )_

_(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 6'2_

_(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||_ **

***FEELS VARY BUT HAPPY ABOUT THEIR MORNING DATE TOMORROW**


	22. Chapter 22: Solaris is back, Day 6, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like things are going pretty well, but how long will that goodness last, I wonder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. My computer charger is fried, that's why the next chapter will only come out when I manage to get a new charger. Join the discord group if you want to get more info from behind the scenes!~ To be able to influence the story much more!~ To be able to give your own opinions about possible plots and of course, if you want to get to know me on a more personal basis!!))
> 
> 1\. After Toffee calls, Antagonist, should Antagonist accept to meet...
> 
> a. Toffee's friend (+ New Character) (+1 LOVE, +3 LUST, + 2 TRUST, +2 OBSESSIVENESS, +10 POSSESSIVENESS) (-1 LOVE for Plum)  
> b. Plum's friend (+New Character) (+2 LOVE, +1 LUST, +2 TRUST, +10 OBSESSIVENESS, +3 POSSESSIVENESS) (-1 LOVE for Toffee)  
> c. Get closer to Lucky (+5 LOVE, +1 TRUST, +2 LUST, +10 OBSESSIVENESS, -2 POSSESSIVENESS) (-2 LOVE for Toffee and Plum)
> 
> 2\. Antagonist should approach.... about their weird behavior.
> 
> a. Sans (-10 LOVE, -1 OBEDIENCE, -15 LUST, -2 TRUST, +10 POSSESSIVENESS, -29 OBSESSIVENESS) (+2 LOVE for Stretch, Lucky and Echo)  
> b. Hickory (-12 LOVE, +2 OBEDIENCE, +12 LUST, -1 TRUST, -19 POSSESSIVENESS, +3 OBSESSIVENESS) (-2 LOVE for Tatters)  
> c. Echo (+3 LOVE, +4 OBEDIENCE, -10 LUST, +20 TRUST, +1 POSSESSIVENESS, +10 OBSESSIVENESS) (+2 LOVE for Green and Lucky)
> 
> 3\. While on your shift, you should...
> 
> a. Get closer to Firefly (+2 LOVE, +1 TRUST, +3 OBEDIENCE, +20 OBSESSIVENESS, +1 POSSESSIVENESS) (-2 LOVE for Echo)  
> b. Get closer to Pepper (+4 LOVE, +2 TRUST, +1 OBEDIENCE, +1 OBSESSIVENESS, +29 POSSESSIVENESS) (- 2 LOVE for Grillby)  
> c. Comfort the crying skeleton (+New Character) (+10 LOVE, +12 TRUST, +20 OBEDIENCE, +1 POSSESSIVENESS, +39 OBSESSIVENESS) (+10 TRUST for Firefly)
> 
> ((Remember, things might be going well right now, but for how long? Be mindful of her mindset and of course, don't forget that she still can fall victim to manipulative characters. Be very careful with how you proceed from this point on))

_**Chapter 22: Solaris is back, Day 6, morning** _

(Y/n) slowly opened her eyes, only to find someone so familiar staring back at her with a grin. She remembered the first time this had happened. She had almost had a heart attack from how scared she was when it had happened, the fact that she had a nightmare before the event made it much worse too, but now? She felt blank. 

Sure, she felt uncomfortable. Who wouldn't feel uncomfortable to find a skeleton watching you sleep? But she wasn't scared. No, she wasn't too sure how to feel. But she knew what she had to tell him, how to warn him about everything. What she needed to decide right now was to decide if she wanted to tell him everything immediately or if she wanted to play dumb? 

Well, she couldn't tell exactly everything, that's for sure. But she knew one thing. She could warn him about the food if she didn't want the same bad end to happen again.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty~," Solaris said, a mocking tone clearly there. She simply stared at him, her expression blank, as she sat up, before looking at him. 

He waited for a second for her to say something, but when she didn't say anything, he started again. "Man~ You sure are a weird one~ Aren't you surprised? Scared? Worried?" He asked, sounding a little bit annoyed, but his grin was still there. The grin was similar to the one Hickory had before. 

"... Don't eat the food" She muttered out, before snapping out of her sleepy daze when she noticed the confused look on his face. She shook her head a little bit, before starting again "Sorry, you must be one of the guests right?" She said, giving him a weak smile, playing dumb.

He looked at her, before grinning back and nodding "Sure, we'll go with that." She nodded her head. Alright, this was okay. "So, what's that thing with the food?" She was a little hesitant about what she was going to say. She needed to be careful, to not trigger anything. Especially with all the people who are close by.

"How about you tell me why you are in my room and I'll tell you about the food" After a second of thinking and making sure no one is passing by, or moving inside of their rooms, she finally said.

The grin on his face turned into a smirk, as he sat down on her bed, looking up at her "And I thought you wouldn't notice or ask this at all" He said, before putting a hand on her shoulder "See, I'm someone who... knows a few secrets of yours" He said, looking at her for any sort of reaction, but she still had a blank expression on her face as she yawned, covering her mouth. That seemed to anger him, but he didn't say anything as he continued "...Alright, well, you have sins to pay and I'll help you go back to your universe" He said, looking at her again, expecting her to look surprised this time, but she had the same bored expression. Sadly, only the original Solaris had the pleasure to see her a surprised and frightened look. "...What's wrong with you...?"

She stared at him, a grin of her own appearing on her face "I have no idea what you mean." She said, taking the handoff her shoulder, and getting out of her bed.

"W-what I mean?! I just said I know you have sinned and you aren't from here!" She nodded her head, walking over to her closet, only slightly opening so Solaris wouldn't see the whip that was laying inside. 

"Yes, I heard that" She replied calmly, smiling a little bit to herself. She knew that he wasn't someone that she should play around with, as he almost killed her the previous run, but well, it was a little bit fun to do this. 

"Then why are you so calm!?" He said, slamming the closet close, thankfully she managed to move her fingers before he would be able to slam the closet door on her fingers. That would hurt quite a bit, maybe even sent her to the hospital if he would have broken her fingers or heavily hurt her. And seeing with how much strength he used, there was that possibility.

She stared at him, a worried look on her face, but it slowly turned into a smile, as she decided what to say next "Well, I trust you then. You seem to know something that I don't want others and seeing that you came to me and not told everyone already, means that I can trust you" He stared at her, before huffing and moving away from her.

"You humans are so stupid. Now, what did you say about that food thing?" He said, changing the conversation, but she was thankful, as she might have forgotten about it otherwise.

"Well, I noticed that the food makes you act... differently? Like, for example, when I was eating it, I was starting to feel a lot more relaxed, and worried much less and was much more interested in... well, I'm not sure how to explain, but I was much more interested in everyone? While after the food ran out of my system, I came back to my senses?" She said, a thoughtful look on her face. Sure, now that she said it out loud, It sounded insane, but she could have sworn she saw the effects.

"I mean, ya could try it out yourself? You could watch the skeletons and see how weirdly they act" She said, and then suggesting something else without thinking "Or you could eat the food, and I'll stop you from eating it tomorrow and you can tell me if you felt any different?" She said as he seemed in thought.

The silence seemed to be suffocating, but soon, he looked up at her, before grinning back to the original grin of his as he said "Ya trust me, right?" She was confused, before nodding "Then I'll see if I can trust ya too. I'll eat the food today, and you need to stop me tomorrow, and if what you said was right, then I'll trust you but if not?" He said, his grin widening, as she felt a chill run down her spine, but she was sure about what she had said, so she simply nodded.

"Great!~ Then, go and get ready then, alright? No time to waste" He said, before heading out of her room, a huge grin on his face. This went a little bit... differently than she had imagined, but this was better than what she had expected.

She opened the closet again, before pulling out high waisted blue trousers with a blue striped blouse. Just as she did that, she heard her door open again, as she looked to the side, surprised to find none other than Sans there, shyly peeking in. This would be pretty normal if not one single little thing that made her look at him like he had grown a second head.

There, Sans stood wearing something. Well, that wasn't the problem. The problem wasn't that he was wearing something. The problem was _what_ he was wearing. What he was wearing was one of her jumpers. Not the same one that he had stolen in the last run, but it was pretty similar.

See, it was no surprise that he would steal her clothes, but she had never seen him wear something of hers, not in public at least. Especially not something that she slept in before going to bed.

He noticed that she was staring at what she was wearing, before beginning to blush, as he entered inside, scratching the back on his skull, letting a nervous chuckle out "eheheh... I can explain?" He more asked than anything.

She wanted to say something but decided to stay quiet. It was best if she would simply shut up and not do anything about this. Yes, she knew that if she didn't do anything about the problem, it would become much bigger, but she couldn't deal with him right now. So she simply glared at him, before walking past him.

She completely zoned out on what he was trying to say, noticing that he had a sad expression on his face, but he simply entered her room. She wanted to go back to her room, to make sure he wouldn't do anything but decided against it when she noticed that Stretch exited his room, a surprised look on his face.

"o-oh, hey!" He said, smiling at her, as she did the same thing. "I'm getting ready to head out. Let's meet up at the entrance when we are ready?" She said as he nodded his head, seemingly being a little bit too excited before heading back to what he was doing in his room. She sighed, as she headed to the bathroom.

**_ ~~~SOLARIS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

****He was... confused! And angry. That's how he felt. Who was she? Why did she know so much? And why was she so calm? Usually, humans would react like the world is ending when he told them things like that, but she? She simply smiled to him and told him something outrageous. But for some reason, he couldn't help but believe her. It was weird, but he wanted to believe her. It made him feel like he knew her like she was someone he... held dear? What was he thinking, she was just another client of his, and he needed to make sure that he didn't get too attached to her, befor-, wait... Attached? Why would he ever get attached? This was weird... Maybe, maybe the food thing was right. She did say he'll start thinking weirdly when he'll eat and right now he was eating... oh dear Asgore, this was going to be a hard day, wasn't it?

**(DUSTTALE SANS) SOLARIS** 'The murderer' _(LOVE: - 8 )  
(LUST: 1 )_  
 _(TRUST: -89 )  
(OBEDIENCE: -30 )_  
 _(Possessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Obsessiveness: -100 )_  
 _(Jealousy: -100 )_  
 _(Danger levels: 100 )_  
 _(Mental stability: 39 )_  
 _(Sanity: 22 )_  
 _(Dere type: Hinedere + Yandere )_  
 _(Height: 5'1_  
 _(Yandere type: Bizarre-Seeking type_

_**|** _ _**| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS ONE OF THE WEIRDEST YET! IF YOU THOUGHT THE STALKERS WERE CREEPY, THEN THIS ONE WILL BLOW YOUR MIND! INSTEAD OF CLOTHES, THIS YANDERE WANTS FOR YOUR HAIR, FINGERNAILS, AND OTHER THINGS THAT ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING IN SUCH SITUATIONS. BE CAREFUL, AS THIS YANDERE DOESN’T FEAR KILLING THEIR LOVED ONE AND KEEPING THEIR BODY! ||** _

  
***CONFUSED, BUT SLIGHTLY UNDER THE EFFECT OF THE FOOD ALREADY**

**_ ~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

****Was it a little bit too soon? He knew that she probably didn't want to tell everyone that they were mates just yet, but well, he didn't expect her to give him such a cold reaction... Wasn't she glad? He was completely covered in her scent right now, so everyone would know who he belonged to, so why was she acting so coldly towards him? Was it because of Hickory? Was he making her act so coldly? Was she worried that if she showed any affection or love towards him, Hickory would hurt him...? Oh heavens, he didn't even consider that! Of course, of course, that makes sense. Besides, she was going through quite a lot, and he had to not be selfish and expect her to show him all the affection just yet. For now, he just had to make do with her smell filled clothes and her bed, pillow, and covers. It was nothing like the real deal, but well, it was better than having nothing at all.

**(UNDERTALE SANS) SANS 'The judge' ** _(LOVE: 53 )_

_(LUST: 77 )_

_(TRUST: -94 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 7 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 42 )_

_(Obsessiveness: 43 )_

_(Jealousy: 6)_

_(Danger levels: 49 )_

_(Mental stability: 58 )_

_(Sanity: 29 )_

_(Dere type: Nemuidere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 5'_

_(Yandere type: Delusion type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE CAN KEEP TELLING THEMSELVES LIES TO THE POINT OF THEM BELIEVING IT! THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT THEIR LOVED ONE LOVES THEM BACK. THEY WILL STALK THEIR LOVED ONE AND JUSTIFY IT AS PROTECTING THEM. THEY WILL TAKE THE PERSON'S STUFF AND SAY THEY WERE JUST KEEPING IT SAFE FOR THEM. IN A FEW WORDS, THEY ARE PATHETICALLY DELUSIONAL ||**

***TOO DEEP IN HIS OWN DELUSIONS TO SEE REALITY**

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

****Currently, Stretch, and she was at the cafe that she already had been in a little while ago, in a previous run. This was the cafe that Boss seemingly was working at but for some reason, he was nowhere found. She was sure he had said that these were the times that he worked at the place. She hoped she could gain some stats with both Stretch and Boss at the same time, without needing to actually interact with Boss alone. Oh well, guess today wasn't such a good day for her.

"S-so..." Stretch started but didn't continue, seemingly not being able to think about anything to talk about, so he just went quiet, embarrassed. The more she looked at him, the more she just saw an awkward teenager. Well, he was 20, right? But well, it didn't change the fact that she was almost 10 years older than him. Was she seriously afraid of him at some point? He wasn't exactly that strong either, so she could push him away at any time, so why was she so afraid? Was the food doing it? Probably, causing her small worries to become... a fear? Wait, wait a moment.

She had been trying to understand what the drugs were doing because they couldn't just magically do something right? They had to do one specific thing, but what was that specific thing? How stupid could she be, of course, that thing had to be to make your emotions twice if not thrice, stronger. It would make sense that when she decided to forgive him for a mistake he wanted to do, she started to fear him and not worry about him anymore after eating the food. 

Again, this was a theory, but using Solaris was a guinea pig again, she'll be able to ask more questions about this tomorrow and she'll see if she was right or now.

At that moment, she noticed Stretch waving his hand near her face, as she snapped out of her thoughts, smiling sheepishly at him, as she smiled back "Thought I lost you there!" He joked, "What were you thinking so much about?"

Without thinking much, to not cause any more suspicion, she said "Well, I was trying to think to ask you something." She said as he smiled back even wider "hehe, same here" He said, as she went back to her thoughts when the waitress came back with their drinks and 'food' as she asked for the cheque already.

What had she noticed that was weird in the house... Didn't come off the skeletons drink condiment? She knew that not many of them drank, but she was sure that in the game it was told that Stretch drank something like that, right? Alright, she'll have to ask. Maybe if she took them away, the effect would be weaker? She noticed a few things that in the first run, Red was pretty chill, but in the next runs he started drinking mustard and now he was... well, he was different. 

She shivered slightly at the memory of what she did with Red, taking a sip of her caramel latte. "So, I've seen some of the guys drink condiments. Do ya drink any?" She asked, finally looking up to him, seeing him staring straight at her, slightly embarrassed like he didn't want to admit it, but she just smiled at him. Was he going to lie? That would prove to her that she needed to make sure she didn't take everything he said as truth.

"w-well... um... yes?" He said, after a while, as she nodded "And that would be..?" She asked after a little bit, still grinning, as he began to slowly speak again. He said something but he wasn't loud enough, so she asked him to repeat it. "H-Honey! I... I like to drink honey" Oh, that's right. He had a heavy sweet tooth. If the 'food' that he ordered was anything to go by...

"Is that so? Well, how about I..." She said, stopping herself, before deciding to plan another future scenario for the two to raise more stats later on "and you make something with honey? I'm not the best cook, but it would be interesting to play around together" She felt a little bit unsure on the way she worded things and the blush that appeared on his face didn't really help much, but she decided to leave it like that, just in case she could use that for later on. Besides, this would help her experiment with the food a little bit more. Especially to try to understand where the food was okay to consume and where the food was not okay to consume.

**_ ~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****He wasn't going to lie, this was... well, this was awkward. He wasn't going to lie, he had expected a little bit more. But well, it's not that he didn't enjoy spending time with her. And he didn't have to pay, so that was a plus too. She just seemed too out of it, and in deep thoughts. Maybe that was what was making her so out of it? The fact that she offered to make something meant that she wanted to spend time with him, right? And well, he knew that what she said didn't mean anything sexual, but it didn't mean that he didn't blush a deep orange. He couldn't help it. He just couldn't wait until this would happen... He just couldn't wait until he'll be able to spend more time with her. Even if she was a little awkward, he was sure that she would be able to open up more the more time she spends around him.

**.(UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS) STRETCH ' the puppet '  ** _(LOVE: 19 )_

_(LUST: 63 )_

_(TRUST: -39 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 14 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -50 )_

_(Jealousy: - 50 )_

_(Danger levels: 89 )_

_(Mental stability: 49 )_

_(Sanity: 34 )_

_(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 6'2_

_(Yandere type: Monopoly type_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE MOST COMMON YANDERE! IF YOU HAVE THIS YANDERE, THEY WILL WANT TO CONTROL ALL YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE WHO THEY DON'T APPROVE OF DISAPPEAR. IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN HIDE ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU ARE WRONG. THEY HATE TEAMING UP, AS THEY HATE SHARING. ||_ **

***FEELS A LITTLE AWKWARD, BUT GIDDY INSIDE TOO**

**_ ***TIMESKIP*** DAY 6, DAY _ **

She and Stretch returned home, him looking much brighter than usual, as he ran to his room, blush and smile on his face, as she let out a sigh. It was tiring, for sure. The day was going pretty slow, and a lot of things had been happening, but well, she needed to slowly approach everything and she'll manage. She knew that finally.

She was going to head back to her room before she heard some weird... sounds coming from the kitchen. She was going to ignore it, not wanting to get involved, but she glanced up and saw that the one in the kitchen was... Lucky? Oh heaven, he was a troublesome one. She had barely interacted in the past, but she knew how easily he can be triggered and well... She needed to make sure he wouldn't end up visiting her at night again...

With a sigh, she entered the kitchen, to see what was wrong, before she noticed that he was struggling to get one of the boxes in the cupboard. In a sense, he reminded her of Blackberry, when she went over to him and picked him up so he could reach the cupboard. She was sure it was the same cupboard too.

A warm smile appeared on her face, as she went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, before taking the box, and putting it in the cupboard. The cupboards were taller than normal cupboards because of the tall skeletons who usually used the kitchen, and well, he was so close to reaching them, that's why she managed to reach them with almost no problem, being a few inches taller than him.

He turned to her, a frown on his face as he was going to start yelling at her, he guessed, but he simply stared surprised at her, as he looked at her warm smile, before looking uncomfortable, and over to the hand that she was still holding on his shoulder. When she noticed, she took her hand away from him, and to her side, before grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry! Saw you in trouble and decided to help out" she said, before adding "We haven't really talked before, right? You're Lucky, right? I'm (Y/n), hope we'll get along" she said, as he nodded his head, before saying "Same goes here..." He muttered, a little bit confused, before excusing himself, and going away.

Well, this went a little bit better. She was surprised though... First, she knew he was an angry mess who murdered her because of that, something similar to Solaris. In the next run, he was very childish and acted much younger than someone who was her age, 29... And now? Now he was acting distant and cautious. This was interesting... She needed to figure out what was going on with him, and that meant she needed to interact with him more, correct? It will be hard, but she'll manage. This could help her survive.

**_ ~~~LUCKY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

****He was... surprised, to say the least. He didn't expect her to come out of nowhere, and to see him in such an embarrassing situation too. He had been planning for a long time on how he would approach her, even trying to get help from Echo, but the guy always pushed those questions to the side, even getting angry at times. That made him even more interested in her. So, she had control over Echo already? And she did have a tight leash around the horrors and Sans. Maybe a few more. It was not a secret that Razz and Stretch seemed to have some sort of liking to her too. It would only be smart that he would approach her and try to 'befriend' her. Of course, he needed to make sure that he would approach her next time and not have her find him in such an embarrassing position.

**(UNDERSWAP SANS) LUCKY ' The manipulator ' ** _(LOVE: - 50 )_

_(LUST: -49 )_

_(TRUST: - 50)_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 48)_

_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -71 )_

_(Jealousy: - 61 )_

_(Danger levels: 59 )_

_(Mental stability: 72 )_

_(Sanity: 90 )_

_(Dere type: Dorodere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 5'4_

_(Yandere type: Removal type._

**_||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THEIR LOVED ONE'S LIFE! THEY WILL NEVER, EVER TEAM UP! THEY WANT THEIR LOVED ONE JUST FOR THEMSELVES, SO IT'S BEST TO NOT GET THIS YANDERE! ||_ **

  
***FEELS EMBARRASSED ABOUT THE WHOLE EVENT**

**_ ***TIMESKIP***DAY 6, EVENING _ **

****Work time came around, and she was ready. Things had, strangely, been going however she wanted them to go. That was good. No, that was much better than just good. Sure, she did quite a lot today, and she had more trouble on her back, but she was sure that if she would follow things how she had been doing these past days, she'll survive alright.

The shift was going like always, and she was ready to start to close up. Firefly and pepper were around, and they seemingly had been glancing at her. They had been doing that since she talked to them like they where expecting her to go near them and talk to them again or something like that, but well, she wasn't a puppy. She greeted and introduced her, and if they wanted to get closer to her, then they needed to show some initiative then!

She simply smiled at them and waved whenever she caught them doing that, but outside of that, she didn't do anything else to indicate that she would come over to them. She clearly wasn't pushing them away, and well, if they wanted to hang out with her, then they could easily go and ask her to hang out with them.

While she was cleaning up, she didn't notice as someone walked behind her, so she accidentally bumped into them. She turned around, expecting either Grillby or one of her coworkers but it was none other than... Echo? He looked nervous and from time to time would glance up at Firefly, only relaxing when the guy went to one of the backrooms. This was... Interesting? Was Echo scared of Firefly? Why though? She needed to figure that out.

"Oh, hey Echo. What are you doing here?" She asked as she returned to work. He chuckled a little bit before replying "Nothing much. Just came to visit my girlfriend" He said, as she sighed. Seriously? Was he going to play this inside of here? Inside of her workplace? Well, whatever. Two can play that.

She stopped doing whatever she was doing, before warping her arms around him, pulling him closer. For someone who was standing further away, it could look like they where hugging, or maybe even kissing, but actually, she came closer to him to keep appearances and whisper 'Don't come inside again, or I'll get really angry, mh?'. She was going to pull away, but she decided to go all out, pulling down his turtle neck and placing one kiss on his neck, before whispering 'okay hon?' before pulling away. 

It seemed that the only answer she needed was the sound of the door opening and him leaving without a second word. She grinned at Pepper, before saying "Sorry about that!" And returning back to her work.

While she was working, someone else came closer to her, but this time, it was her boss. She looked over to him, a confused smile on her face, as she started to ask if she was alright. 

"Oh, yeah! Everything's fine! Just my..." She stopped, thinking about what to say, before grinning "Friend came over to check up on me. He won't come to annoy anyone here anymore." She said, as he simply nodded.

"Could you come with me for a second?" She nodded, following after him, putting the stuff in a safe position, so they wouldn't fall down. She was a little bit worried that she did something wrong, but thankfully, she was wrong.

"(Y/n)... Do you have any skills with cooking or bartending?" He asked as she nodded. She was bad at cooking, but bartending? In the real world, her current job was as a bartender at a night club.

"I'm very good at bartending. I worked at a night club before." He looked surprised at that, probably expecting her to ask for the cook's position, but simply nodded.

"Congratulations then... You are the new bartender and you'll... Be working with Firefly from now on" He said, as she nodded, excited. She needed to find out more about this fear that he caused in Echo, and this would be the perfect opportunity.

**_ ~~~GRILLBY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

****When Firefly came to him to say that someone weird came to harass (Y/n) he was worried and went out there almost immediately, but there was no one there anymore and she said that it was just a friend. He found her pause a little bit suspicious, but he wasn't going to dig any deeper. It was her business, and if she wanted help, she'll ask someone or even him. He was surprised that she was talented with bartending, as she looked the type who liked to bake, but he was glad that he had someone who could bartender, who was so good with customers, unlike Pepper and Firefly, who only attracted those mafia guys and those alternative Gasters.

**(UNDERTALE GRILLBY) GRILLBY ' The bartender '  _(_** _LOVE: 23 )_

_(LUST: 63 )_

_(TRUST: -3 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 10 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 46 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -68)_

_(Jealousy: - 93 )_

_(Danger levels: 15 )_

_(Mental stability: 70 )_

_(Sanity: 64 )_

_(Dere type: Kuudere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 6'3_

_(Yandere type: Reserved Yandere_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DOESN'T OPEN UP TO EVERYONE! THEY ARE A YANDERE TYPE THAT PEOPLE USUALLY TRY TO AVOID AS GETTING THEM TO BEHAVE IS HARD NOT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT THEM. THEY ARE VERY GOOD PROTECTORS AND THEY PUT THEIR LOVED ONE'S SAFETY BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE. STALKING, THING TAKING AND KIDNAPPING IS A MUST FOR THIS YANDERE ||_ **

***HOPES YOU'LL ENJOY YOURSELF WHILE WORKING HERE**

**_ ~~~ECHO'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

****He wasn't sure what to feel. These past few days he had been completely losing his mind. He once almost followed her around like some creep, before he realized what he was doing and stopped himself. What was going on with him? He couldn't understand and he honestly didn't want to try and understand. He was really starting to regret the deal they have done, but what was stopping him from breaking it? Was it his pride? Was it the thrill? Or was it something more... Love related? No, that couldn't be..., right?

**(ECHOTALE SANS) ECHO ' The playboy ' ** _(LOVE: 19 )_

_(LUST: 39 )_

_(TRUST: - 110 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 50 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 30 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -66 )_

_(Jealousy: - 98 )_

_(Danger levels: 84 )_

_(Mental stability: 90 )_

_(Sanity: 73 ) *_

_(Dere type: Teasedere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 9'8_

_(Yandere type: Training type ))_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A VERY POSSESSIVE ONE! IF THEY FIND ONE THING THEY DON'T LIKE ABOUT THEIR LOVED ONE, THEY WILL TRY THEIR VERY BEST TO TRAIN IT OUT OF THEM. THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL AND KIDNAP. OF COURSE, IT'S VERY HARD TO DOMINATE THEM, BUT IF YOU REVERSE THE CARD ON THEM, IT'S VERY POSSIBLE! IT JUST TAKES TIME AND EFFORT AND A LOW LEVEL OF JEALOUSY AND HIGH LEVEL OF TRUST! ||_ **

  
  


**_*AFRAID OF THE EFFECT YOU HAVE ON HIM_ **

**_ ***TIMESKIP*** DAY 6, EVENING _ **

****She finally returned home, happily heading towards her room. She was tired, but she felt somehow well today. And she was glad. Things were really going well for her, and she couldn't be happier for that. Truly.

She went to her room before a frown appeared on her face at the scene inside. There, cuddled up in her covers and some of her clothes were Sans. She wasn't going to sleep with him. So, was she going to head to someone else, or was she going to sleep on the couch? No way, not the couch. Too many... bad memories.

While deciding what to do, she headed back downstairs, where she noticed a light in the kitchen that wasn't there when she arrived back home. She curiously stuck her head inside, just to find Sugar there, preparing something. 

"Heya!" she said, startling him, as he turned around to her, a frown on his face "What's wrong with you?! I could have dropped the knife!" He yelled as she took a step closer. "Sorry!" Was the only thing she said.

This reminded her of the time she talked with Sans and asked about the Stretch situation in the first run... Why were so many things reminding her of things that had already happened? Was history repeating itself? Was that a sign that she needed to be careful? Many bad things had happened, and if history was really repeating, just with different characters... Well, she needed to be careful, that's for sure.

For the next half hour, the two were talking, getting to know each other a little bit more. She found out why they where so hated by everyone, and he found out the truth behind each rumor and why they even started. They where nowhere close to being friends, but well, she was glad that he wasn't frowning at her anymore, but instead smiling slightly.

The whole scene was ruined when Tatters came from outside. That's right, he was making his garden, correct? She turned to him, smiling, as Sugar started to frown again, and excused himself. She didn't pay any attention to him, now all of her attention to Tatters. This was what she needed.

"Hey! thanks for bringing me in that night. Would it be okay to ask if I can sleep in your room? I think Sans accidentally fell asleep in my bed and I don't want to sleep with him..." She said, looking to the side, to hide her annoyed glance.

"Sure Thing (Y/n)! Let's Go!" With that, the two started to head back to his and Hickory's room, completely not noticing a pair of eyelights following the two of them, a look of disapproval on the skeleton's face.

**_ ~~~TATTERS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He was a little bit surprised by what she said. If she went to his and Hickory's room and she would need to sleep with them, so why didn't she want to sleep with Sans? Oh right! she was Hickory's girlfriend. It made sense that she would be uncomfortable if someone who isn't Hickory would sleep with her! Of course, but well, why was Sans in her room in the first place...? No, he wasn't going to think anything bad about his friend and his brother's girlfriend! It must be a misunderstanding and she'll explain tomorrow, for sure.

**_(HORRORTALE PAPYRUS) TATTERS_ ' The cannibal ' ** _(LOVE: 19 )_

_(LUST: 76 )_

_(TRUST: - 25 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 50 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 90 )_

_(Obsessiveness: - 30 )_

_(Jealousy: - 39 )_

_(Danger levels: 80 )_

_(Mental stability: 55 )_

_(Sanity: 35 )_

_(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 9'8_

_(Yandere type: Disappearance type_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A SWEET ONE. OR NOT. DEPENDS ON YOUR PREFERENCE! SEE, THIS YANDERE IS EASY TO CONTROL AS THEY ARE WILLING TO KILL THEMSELVES AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF THEM NOT BEING NEEDED FOR THEIR DARLING. THEY ARE EXTREMELY NEEDY AND JEALOUS. IT'S BEST TO KEEP THEM HAPPY IF YOU WISH FOR THEM TO LIVE ||_ **

  
  
  


***FEELS CONFLICTED RIGHT NOW**

** ** **_ ~~~SUGAR'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

She was... a little bit better than he thought that she was, he will admit that. She had funny stories and well, it seemed that misunderstandings just followed her. She truly was a misunderstandings queen. When he told her that, she let out a nervous chuckle, as she agreed. Things, of course, like always, got ruined by Tatters appearing and taking all of her attention. Of course, he simply decided to not cause a fight, like he usually would. He befriended her a little bit and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her because Tatters didn't know when he was wanted and when he wasn't wanted. Spice was right. She was too nice to them, she needed to tell them she didn't want to get involved with them at all.

**(UNDERLUST PAPYRUS) SUGAR ' The friend-with-benefits ' _(_** _LOVE: 3)_

_(LUST: 21 )_

_(TRUST: - 99 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: -26 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 81 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -98 )_

_(Jealousy: - 100 )_

_(Danger levels: 57 )_

_(Mental stability: 77 )_

_(Sanity: 88 )_

_(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 6'1_

_(Yandere type: Double Incest yandere type)_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A DOUBLE YANDERE WITH INCEST INVOLVED! THIS YANDERE DOESN'T LIKE TO SHARE, EXPECT IF IT'S WITH ONE OF THEIR FAMILY MEMBERS. THERE IS A CHANCE THEY MIGHT FALL IN LOVE WITH THEIR FAMILY, BUT IT'S RARE. USUALLY, THEY JUST LOVE SHARING THEIR LOVER WITH THEIR FAMILY. THEY WON'T SHARE WITH OTHERS AND WILL KILL ANYONE ELSE WHO GETS IN THE WAY ||_ **

**_*FEELS LIKE YOU TWO GREW CLOSER_ **


	23. Chapter 23: Too many new people, Day 7, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like good things truly never last, mh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Yaya! Got another chapter down!~ Hope ya enjoyed it!~ Anyways, please join my discord!~ There is much else I wanna say right now!~))
> 
> 1\. After Blackberry shows signs of remember, do you...
> 
> a. Tell him you remember too?  
> b. Lie to him and say you don't?  
> c. Change the topic?
> 
> 2\. Who do you accept to visit you in the hospital?
> 
> a. Echo (+2 LOVE, +3 POSSESSIVENESS, +1 OBSESSIVENESS) (-4 LOVE for everyone)  
> b. Spice (+3 LOVE, +10 POSSESSIVENESS, +29 OBSESSIVENESS) (-4 TRUST for everyone)  
> c. Grillby (+1 LOVE, + 5 POSSESSIVENESS, +39 OBSESSIVENESS) (-4 OBEDIENCE for Firefly and Pepper)
> 
> 3\. Do you...
> 
> a. Forgive Hickory?  
> b. Ask for time to think?  
> c. Hold a grudge?
> 
> ((Remember, things have drastically fallen right now, meaning that her mental state is down to zero again. Let's be very careful with our choices and make sure we don't create more enemies))

_**Chapter 23: Too many new people, Day 7, morning** _

She slowly opened her eyes, only to find Hickory there, smiling at her, as she was laying on his arm, hugging him, being close to him. It took a second for her to realize what was happening, and when she did, she let out a sigh, as she turned around, trying to get out of his grip, only for him to get closer to her again, pulling her into his ribs again, and whispering to go back to sleep.

She knew that something like this would happen if she came here, but she didn't expect him to keep her near him for so long. She wanted to get out of his grip, but he didn't seem to be wanting to let her go, so she simply decided to calm down. Everything was fine, he wasn't doing anything, besides, she needed to relax

Just as she was about to close her eyes, the door to Hickory's room opened, and there stood none other than... Razz? He looked annoyed, especially at the scene that he was witnessing. 

What worried her was a few things. First, Hickory started to growl near her ear, making it clear that he was angry. Second, Razz looked angry and more annoyed by the second, and that was not something that she wanted. Third, Mutt was behind Razz, watching into them, a bored look on his face. But the worse was that the door slamming had caused a commotion and some people went out of their room to check what was going on. People like Sans, Red, Solaris, Spice, Sugar, Green, and Echo... This was going to be a problem, wasn't it?

"The fuck yer doing here?" The first to talk was Red, as he glanced inside the room, a mixture of anger and confusion on his face. That seemed to get the attention of some other people, causing them to look inside. The one who looked inside next was Spice, a look of worry on his face, as he watched the two.

"Um... Maybe we should leave them?" He said after a while, only getting a crude laugh from Razz, as he stopped as fast as he began, looking over to her. 

"I'm quite interested in what she has to say. Went to the room with the taller skeleton and now sleeping with this thing" She noticed that Hickory was trying to get up, clearly angry, but she grabbed one of his hands.

"He's clearly trying to irritate you. So, it was you who was watching me creepily yesterday?" She said as he gritted his teeth, not saying anything, as she yawned, covering her mouth. Solaris peeked in, a grin on his face, amused. He seemed to be off the effect of the food, as he found this hilarious.

"There isn't much to say. Nothing happened. I'm sure you could have heard or smelled it if something happened" She continued, looking at her nails, before looking at them.

"Not that there aren't perverts that like to listen in to things, mh?" Some of the skeletons, Hickory included seemed to tense up. Mh? That was interesting. Were they the main perverts then? That's good to know. She'll be more careful.

"Sans occupied my bed, I went downstairs to grab a drink, think of what to do, Sugar can say that happened" Everyone glanced at the guy, as he nodded, not caring too much.

"Yeah, we talked. She said she came back from work and found the guy spread on her bed, sleeping" She nodded her head, getting out of the bed, still in the clothes from yesterday. She was slightly worried about the smell of sweat but seeing that no one was doing anything, she guessed it wasn't that bad.

"Yeah, I slept here before, so when I saw Tats, I asked if I could sleep here." she said, and before anyone else asks "If it helps, Hickory wasn't here when I came here. I'm as surprised about finding him here as you all" She said, looking at Razz.

Everything was silent, as she asked again "Besides, why do you care?" That seemed to get a surprised look from him. "We never spoke before, why do you care who I sleep with? Like, I don't understand why you are being angry right now"

The next to speak was Sans and not Razz "Um, why didn't you sleep with me then?" She looked at him, her eyebrow raised at that question. Was he serious?

"Sans, even at this point, you are wearing my jumper... I'm not sleeping with you." That seemed to get him embarrassed, as she sighed "If you wanted to borrow something, don't steal it and ask me... And don't sleep in my bed, alright? I'm sorry, but I come back tired after a hard shift, and I just want to sleep." That seemed to get him to wince.

"I'm friends with Tatters and Hick either way, so of course I'm going to trust them more than any of you," She said, before trying to head out of the room, but Echo seemed to grab her hand, pulling her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she looked confused at him. That's when she realized what he was going to do. She frowned at him, but he simply had a tired look on his face.

"Hehe" He let out a cold laugh "I've been dating for a few days and you're already cheating hon?" Everything went quiet again, especially Hickory as he was out of the room now, looking even angrier.

"..." she stayed quiet, knowing that she couldn't decline this as she did with Hickory. She couldn't say they fake dating either... What was she going to do?

"U-um... Why aren't you... saying anything?" Sans was the one who asked first before Red jumped in "Are you fucken kidding me? How long?" Was he trying to understand if he was one of her cheating partners?

"Why so curious? Helped her cheat too?" Echo was cold as he looked over to the guy, as he frowned, as the eyes were all on him. Spice tried to calm the conversation down, but nothing worked, as all of them continued to attack one another.

She got angry, and ended up yelling "Shut the fuck up!" That seemed to stop them, as their eyelights were all on her again. She let out a sigh, as Solaris was grinning at her, wondering what she'll say or do next, probably.

"Yes, I'm dating Echo," She said, as she stared at him, before adding "But that can easily change if you'll try to cause another fight." She turned to look at Red and Sans "And no, you two weren't 'side chicks' or whatever. That happened before I met him" She said, before looking over to Hickory. They wanted to ask what had happened but decided to not ask "Hick..." She started, but he grinned at her, coming over to her, ruffling her hair.

"Hey, no worries. This ass will leave you sooner or later as he does with everyone else. Then ya can freely announce how much more important I am than him" He placed a kiss on her forehead, before heading off. A blank look on her face, as she felt more tired than ever. She knew that things had been going too well and something will happen to ruin it all. Well, nothing she could really do.

"What?" She said, watching the other skeletons staring at her "Never fucking seen shit like this?" She said, frowning, clearly angry. "And you, we'll talk about this later on," She said to Razz, before turning around and heading back to her room. She needed to do too many things and she couldn't finish dealing with this just yet. She'll need to deal with each of them at some point and she hated it.

_*****TIME SKIP*** DAY 7, DAY** _

Currently, she was in Lucky's room. What was she doing in the guy's room? Well, he said that his blinds had fallen down, and asked her to put them up for him. She was a little bit confused about why he asked her but seeing as she helped him yesterday, maybe he thought that she could help him now too? He couldn't help but grin sheepishly. He really was starting to remind her of Blackberry... That was weird, to say the least. She never thought that would actually happen, but she was glad that she was getting this chance. Besides, she didn't want to hang around any of the idiots from this morning.

"Alright, I'm done," She said, getting off from the chair, grinning at him, as he smiled back at her. He seemed excited for some reason and was about to say something, but both of them were surprised when her phone rang. 

She took the phone out, a little bit confused, before seeing that it was Toffee who was calling her. Unsure about what she wanted to do, she ended up picking the phone, putting it to her ear.

"Mh, yes?"  
"Heyy! Toffee here"  
"I know, ehehe"  
"Great!... Um, long time to see?"  
"Yup, sorry about it. Was kind of busy"  
"Nah, it's cool. Life Happens. Anyways.."  
"Yes?"  
"So, I got this friend.."  
"... I'm already dating someone..?"  
"No, no! I meant I wanted you to meet them!"  
"Oh! Um, when?"  
"R-right now?"  
"This soon?"  
"Is today not good?"  
"Nah, it's fine. Where do you want to meet up?"  
"How about my apartment?"  
"Will your brother be there?"  
"Nah, he's out with his friend"  
"Okay, I'll be there in a few"

Just as soon as the conversations had started, it had died and she put her phone back in her pocket. She looked over to him, and an awkward smile on her face, as she said "Sorry, I need to go. But If you ever need help, feel free to ask" Without waiting for him to reply, and guilt-trip her into staying, she decided to head out.

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

The current situation was a little bit awkward. Well, nothing as bad as what had been going on yesterday with Stretch. But she didn't exactly feel very comfortable... This was someone who looked like Plum, expect... massier? And he didn't smell all that good either. He smelled like cheap cigarettes, currently smoking.

"So... yer (Y/n)?" After huffing out the smoke, in her face, laughing as she waved it away from her. "Yeah..." She replied, an uncomfortable look on her face. Toffee seemed to kind of regret making the two meet.

"So, um,,, I'll go bring some snacks!" And of course, Toffee decided to get out of the problem and head out as fast as possible, trying to avoid needing to do anything.

The moment that she moved away, (Y/n) felt something near her neck. As she looked down at her neck, she noticed that it was a claw. Brash's claw.

"It's funny, ya know?" He started to say, as he dug one of his claws deeper into her neck, making a cut in her neck, and getting some blood on his fur. "So, whatcha want with her, mh Human?" He asked, calling her human-like it was some sort of insult. This reminded her of something... Of how Red was at the beginning.

She decided to sigh, even if her neck started to sting. "Nothing." She said, as his grip tightened, and more blood started to pour, but she wasn't showing any pain on her face, even if she was biting the insides of her mouth, trying to stop herself from showing any signs of pain. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure to see the pain on her.

"So why are ye here, mh?" He said, pushing on her buttons. She slowly raised her own hand over to his, her grip stronger than her expected, it seemed, as she dug her nails in him as he tried to do to her neck, getting some... dust? under her fingernails.

"Take your paw off my fucking neck, and I'll answer," she said, digging her own nails deeper in him, finding it surprising how easy it was to do that. Just like it was easy to dig her nails into the skin.

When he finally did, still looking at her, and then at the nails that she dug in him, before removing them, and warping her arm around the place that was bleeding. 

"Now you listen, alright?" She said, looking at him "I don't know what the hell is your problem, but I'm not in the mood today" She said, getting up, a frown on her face "I already got enough shit from my 'roommates'. I don't want anything from her, you ass. She invited me here to meet your ass." She said, showing a confident facade, but inside she was scared, but she needed to keep this facade up for long enough, otherwise, she'll mess up.

"Consider this the last time you will ever see me." with that, she started to head out. Toffee noticed that and wanted to ask what was wrong, but she just opened the door, and slammed it behind her, heading out, not listening to anyone calling her back.

The moment that she was far away from everyone, she slowly fell down to her knees, before starting to cry. Why were things going so shittily? She wanted to keep the peace, was it that much to ask? When will her nightmare finish? When will she be able to relax?

_**~~~BRASH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He doesn't like her. She's someone who clearly wants to hurt Toffee. He knew that the girl was far from how his sister was, but still. The fact that they looked alike, made it somehow better for him. But this (Y/n)... her personality, the way she stayed calm, even if she was probably hurting, and the way she digs her nails into his arm, just like his sister would do when she would get angry with something... Let's just say that he won't let her leave just now. Who knows, maybe she was the closest to his sister that he would get.

**(STORYSWAPFELL ASRIEL) BRASH '**The absent minded sentry' **'** _(LOVE: 1 )_

_(LUST: 3 )_

_(TRUST: 2 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 20 )_

_(Possessiveness: 10 )_

_(Obsessiveness: 2 )_

_(Jealousy: -100)_

_(Danger levels: 99)_

_(Mental stability: 75 )_

_(Sanity: 65 )_

_(Dere type: Shundere + Yandere)_

_(Height: 6'1_

_(Yandere type: Copy yandere)_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! HAS EXPECTATIONS. HE KNOWS WHAT HE WANTS AND HE WILL MAKE YOU WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO BE. IF YOU MANAGE TO CATCH HIS EYES, THEN IT MEANS YOU ARE ALREADY HALFWAY THERE TO WHAT HE WANTS. HE IS POSSESSIVE AND CAN BE VERY VIOLENT TOWARDS ANYONE WHO GETS IN THE WAY OF HIM GAINING WHAT HE WANTS. HE ISN'T AFRAID OF HURTING OTHERS. KILLING AND KIDNAPPING IS A MUST ||**

***SEEMS INTRIGUED BY YOU**

_*****TIME SKIP*** DAY 7, EVENING** _

She had gone to the pharmacy to get herself bandaid up. Toffee tried to call her and even come at her work to ask what was going on and why she left like that, but she simply ignored the girl, not even looking at her, asking her to lay off, or she would need to kick her out for harassment. 

(Y/n) knew that wasn't the case at all and that she couldn't threaten the other like that, but Firefly said nothing, simply working, and well, that was enough for Toffee to leave her alone.

Firefly didn't ask anything of her, just returning to work. She decided to do the same. Things seemed to be going pretty well. She was happy, this was much better than being a waitress, and well, she was much more experienced with bartending.

Things were going pretty slow, and Firefly took a break. She decided to stay near the bar, for one specific reason. As much as she wanted to go and relax too, something stopped her.

She looked at the very end of the bar, hearing someone crying. It was a... skeleton? Someone similar to Red, in a way, but much bigger. She felt slightly uncomfortable, and unsure on how to act or feel. Should she leave the guy alone or should she walk over to him?

After a little bit of thinking, she decided to walk over to him and sitting at the seat next to him. He seemingly didn't notice it, or simply ignored it, as he kept weeping away.

She felt awkward, and simply stayed there for a second, before putting a hand on his shoulder, and that seemed to make him stop for a second, as he looked up to her. 

Without saying anything, he started to weep harder, putting his skull on her shoulder, and gripping one of her hands, to seemingly keep her in place, as he continued to cry, without saying much.

With one of her free arms, she started to caress his back, trying to calm him down, but he seemed to get the wrong idea and pulled her slightly closer.

The moment was... Well, it was awkward, and it felt like forever, but after a while, he started to calm down, and simply hold his head on her shoulder, not letting up.

"U-um... please let me go?" She asked when he accidentally touched the part of her neck that was hurt, making her wince. He looked up at her, staring at her for a second, before almost jumping away from her. Did he think he was someone else?

"F-fuck! Ya ain't Majesty...!... S-sorry, lil lady..." He said, looking a little bit nervous, looking around, trying to see if someone else was there, or if Firefly way there. 

"Oh, don't worry," She said, looking at him "I wanted to comfort ya! I just didn't expect you to just... grab me like that, heh" She said nervously, as he looked even more apologetic.

"N-Name's Riggs... how about ya, lil lady?" He said, getting a little closer to her, looking at her, and if she was trying to move away from him, but she simply gave him a confused smile.

"Nice to meet you, Riggs! I'm (Y/n). I'm the new bartender" She said, as he nodded, almost immediately seeming much more comfortable with her if him taking her hand into his bigger one was anything to go by.

"That's great! Very good... Needed someone who was nicer, eheh" she was confused by what he said, but she brushed it off pretty quickly. Now that she was looking at him, he really did look like Red, but much taller, much... Wider and he was wearing a suit right now, something strange for a messy place like this.

"Well, that's nice! I'm sure we'll meet more often, then" She said, expecting something to happen, but he simply smiled while looking at her, and playing with her fingers.

The more time was passing, the more uncomfortable she was feeling. Thought, Firefly finally came back, and that meant that her shift was finally done. Her face completely lit up, and she jumped up, forgetting that he was holding her hand.

She looked back at him, seeing as he didn't let go of her. "Where ya going?" He asked, almost sounding panicked as he looked at her, and stood up with her. Damn it, was he some trouble maker? Was she going to have trouble with him...?

"My shift's done..." she said, looking nervous, as he frowned "I'll walk ya home then," He said, more excited than he should have been. What was he planning to do? Was history really repeating itself? Will he try to assault her?!

"Lay off Riggs" Firefly eventually said, coming between the two, "Don't worry about him. He's a harmless puppy" Firefly said as he let her go, "Your boyfriend is waiting for you, right?"

She glanced to the side, to see how Riggs would react, but he seemed as excited as he was before. Mh, well, doesn't matter. "Mh, probably. Don't know. Had a fight with -" She stopped saying anything else when she heard the door open. 

She expected Echo to be there, but instead, Hickory was there. Silence stood there for a second before Riggs spoke up "This freak yer boyfriend?" Riggs seemed angry as he said that, before adding "Bet the fucker didn't tell ya what he and his bro did in the past, mh?" Hickory took a step closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend. And you are one to ta-" before he could say anything more, she said "Hick, I swear, if you will try to cause a fight again, I'll be angry" With that, she grabbed him, dragging him out of the store.

_**~~~RIGGS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He was drunk. That was the reason why he was acting so emotional and like an idiot. It was clear that he was drunk! Why else would he act so weirdly? Now that he was more sobered up by Firefly, he completely felt embarrassed for what he had said. But well, she did say she worked her as the new bartender, right? Meaning, he would have more chances to apologize, correct?

**(MAFIAFELL SANS) RIGGS 'The failing underling' ** _(LOVE: 10 )_

_(LUST: 1 )_

_(TRUST: 12 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 20 )_

_(Possessiveness: 1 )_

_(Obsessiveness: 39 )_

_(Jealousy: -100)_

_(Danger levels: 94 )_

_(Mental stability: 85 )_

_(Sanity: 68 )_

_(Dere type: Yottadere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 7'5_

_(Yandere type: Loyal puppy type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS THE GAME'S MOST LOYAL YANDERE. HE WILL FOLLOW ANY ORDER AND WILL DO ANYTHING FOR EVEN A SLIGHT CHANCE TO GET ANY SORT OF AFFECTION FROM HIS LOVER OR FRIENDS. HE GETS ATTACHED EASILY AND IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE HIM LOSE INTEREST, AS LONG AS YOU ARE ALIVE. KIDNAPPING AND STALKING IS AN INEVITABLE END WITH THIS YANDERE ||**

***SEEMS EXCITED TO MEET YOU AGAIN**

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

****"What the hell Hickory!?" She yelled at him, the moment they were further away. All her anger was boiling up inside of her, and she was finally sick and tired of this and she wanted to make sure that he understood he was crossing the line.

"How do you even know where I work, you creep?!" Okay, so calling him a creep was not smart, especially with how high his stats were, but well, she couldn't control herself!

"...Creep...?" He said, a questioning tone, as he grabbed her shoulders, his grip so tight that she thought he'll rip her apart at any second. Unlike with Brash, when he dug his claws into her shoulder, she was not able to hold back, as she yelled out at the pain, tears starting to pool up at her eyes. But that didn't seem enough to snap him out of his daze.

"If I'm a creep, then yer a fucking whore" She would get angry in any other situation, but she was too busy trying to struggle away from the guy, trying to rip his claws out of the shoulder.

"Ya think I don't know?" He said, letting a cold laugh out "Fucking around with Sans, and then playing with Red and Patch?" He said, spitting on the ground, near her feet "Yer fucking disgusting."

"Even Mutt, ye probably deserved what ya got with the gu-" the moment he started to talk about Mutt, she couldn't control herself anymore, and used one of her arms that was trying to make his claws move to slap him. That seemed to snap him out of his daze, as she frowned at him, and using that moment to push him away from her. 

She didn't wait to talk to him, nor did she want to look at him, as while clutching her shoulders, she started to run towards home. She heard him trying to yell after her, apologizing, but she didn't listen to him, and just kept running, trying to forget he was there at all.

**_ ~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

****He didn't mean to! He really didn't! He just doesn't know what made him do what he did. It was like something that made him do such bad things to her. And the way she looked at him... No, no, what did he do!? He looked down at his claws, before wanting to punch something. To hurt someone very badly. Why did he hurt someone that he loved so much? Why did do such a huge mistake? How could she ever actually forgive him?

**(HORRORTALE SANS) HICKORY ' the butcher ' ** _(LOVE: 61 )_

_(LUST: 71 )_

_(TRUST: - 14 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 25)_

_(Possessiveness: 43 )_

_(Obsessiveness: 61 )_

_(Jealousy: 11 )_

_(Danger levels: 69 )_

_(Mental stability: 18 )_

_(Sanity: 12 )_

_(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 9'_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED THIS YANDERE! DON'T WORRY, THEY ARE A TRUE SWEETHEART AND ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU. YES, THEY WILL STALK YOU, BUT THEY ALSO WILL BECOME THE BEST THEY COULD EVER BE FOR YOU. BE CAREFUL AND ACCEPT WHAT THEY DO WITH A SMILE ON THEIR FACE. DON'T MAKE THEM THINK THEIR EFFORT IS WORTHLESS, MAKING THEM BECOME LESS THAN PLEASANT ||**

***WHAT DID HE DO?**

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 7, NIGHT _ **

She managed to get back home, but the pain was horrible. Would she be able to heal? Could she ask someone to use their magic to heal her up? No... they had already said they use their magic to heal, so it would take too much for them to heat her up.

When she came inside, she was greeted by a smiling Blackberry, but his smile soon fell, when he noticed how she was. He probably could smell the blood off of her too...

For some reason, she felt everything start to blackout for her. What was going on? she was sure she wasn't hurt so badly? Was it the system that was making her pass out...? This was around the time she usually fell asleep too... Oh no....


	24. Chapter 24: Hospital part one, day 8, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Antagonist isn't ready to kick the bucket just yet, mh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hope ya enjoyed this chapter!! There were two bad ends hidden in past choices!! One with Blackberry thinking she doesn't remember and killing her, and another with Hickory getting angry with Antagonist for not forgiving him and killing her... The second bad end would have been messy because then he would have no stopping anymore, as he knows about resets and all of that!~ Please join my discord T_T ))
> 
> 1\. After being let out of the hospital, you should...
> 
> a. Accept to hang out with Teddy (+3 LOVE, +1 LUST, +4 POSSESSIVENESS, +25 OBSESSIVENESS, +2 TRUST) (+2 LOVE for Spice and Sugar) (-1 LOVE for Hickory)  
> b. Exchange numbers with Theodore (+10 LOVE, +2 LUST, +1 POSSESSIVENESS, +3 OBSESSIVENESS, +12 TRUST) (-1 LOVE for Hickory)  
> c. Call Pierre and invite him for coffee (+1 LOVE, +1 LUST, +10 POSSESSIVENESS, +1 OBSESSIVENESS) (-5 LOVE for Hickory)
> 
> 2\. After getting back home, you should...
> 
> a. Ask Bethany to hang out (+1 LOVE, +2 TRUST, +10 LUST) (- 2 LOVE for Boss, Razz and Blackberry) (-1 LOVE for Hickory)  
> b. Ask Razz what he wants from you (+10 LOVE, +20 LUST, +30 POSSESSIVENESS, +2 POSSESSIVENESS) (+3 LOVE for Mutt) (-1 LOVE for Hickory)  
> c. Ask Papyrus to relieve your neck pain (+5 LOVE, +2 TRUST, +19 LUST, +3 POSSESSIVENESS, +29 OBSESSIVENESS) (+3 LOVE, +1 TRUST for Green) (-1 LOVE for Hickory)
> 
> 3\. After going back to work, and explaining your situation to Grillby, you should...
> 
> a. Talk to a drunk Riggs (+10 LOVE, +9 LUST, +1 TRUST, + 3 POSSESSIVENESS, +2 OBSESSIVENESS) (+ 1 LOVE, +3 TRUST for Firefly) (-1 LOVE for Hickory)  
> b. Talk with Firefly (+7 LOVE, +2 LUST, +2 POSSESSIVENESS, +10 OBSESSIVENESS) (+10 JEALOUSY for Riggs) (- 2 LOVE for Echo) (-1 LOVE for Hickory)  
> c. Talk with Pepper (+ 2 LOVE, +1 LUST, +10 TRUST, +3 POSSESSIVENESS, +39 OBSESSIVENESS) (+10 JEALOUSY for Riggs) (-1 LOVE for Hickory)
> 
> ((As surprising as it might seem, it seems that Antagonist has regained her will to fight. Seems like acting dominantly and violently gives her more confidence with her chance of survival. Let's keep that in mind, for future choices, alright? Remember, your choices will affect the story heavily~))

_**Chapter 24: Hospital part one, day 8, morning** _

The very next morning, she woke up in a room that she had never seen before. She looked around, trying to understand if she was still at the mansion, but seeing that the place looking like a hospital, and she didn't believe there was a room like this in the mansion, she guessed she had been brought to the hospital... This will be troublesome.

"Oh? You are awake. Finally" An unfamiliar voice said, as she looked to the side, to see another human. But nothing like Toffee... Now that she looked at him better, maybe this was a nurse? 

"Oh, yeah... I'm at the hospital?" She asked as the other nodded his head. Well, at least she knew where she was. But there was another problem now. How will she be able to pay for the hospital bill? She had less than 200 dollars in her inventory, and of course, because she wasn't going to work today, she probably won't get any money, right? Or will she keep getting money? She didn't understand how the system worked, and in a sense, this would help her understand it a little bit more. 

"Tell me, I'm curious, what happened to make ye so damaged?" Eventually, the nurse asked, as she looked uncomfortable. Of course, she wasn't going to tell about Hickory or Brash. She knew that the system wouldn't let them go away, it would be too easy. It would either cause a bad end or not happen and she would need to deal with the aftermath...

"..." she stayed quiet and that seemed to be the answer the nurse needed. "Don't want to talk about it? That's fine. But you will need to tell the police officer" The nurse said, and just after he finished saying that, a knock was heard on the door, and someone entered inside. From the badge, she guessed that was the officer...

"Good morning ma'am. How are you feeling?" Said the man, taking off his hat, and coming closer to the woman. That was the sign that the nurse needed to get out, without telling her his name.

The officer sat down on one of the chairs, taking out a notebook and pen, before starting to talk "You are miss (Y/n) Salems, correct?" (Y/n) slightly nodded. So the original Antagonist had a last name? She didn't know that. Maybe that will be something she could use in the future? She had to keep it in mind.

"How are you feeling, Miss Salems? I'm officer Pierre Aster" He asked, looking at her, dark grey eyes staring at her. She never noticed people's eyes before, maybe because she always interacted with monsters, but seeing another human and interacting with them, even if it was the police, it made her relax a little bit.

"I'm feeling alright, thank you" she replied calmly. Her shoulder had been hurting since she had woken up, but she was paying it no mind, as it wasn't as bad as yesterday.

"That's good. That's good. Would it be alright if I ask a few questions?" This was what she was afraid of, but she couldn't exactly push him away, or he would start to get suspicious of something. She needed to reply in a way that it would satisfy him but wouldn't put anyone in trouble. She didn't want to deal with the aftermath.

"I suppose, but I'm not sure how much that will help.." She said, looking towards the window, not wanting to look at the man. She didn't feel comfortable at all, she didn't want to get involved with the police, so why did this happen? 

"I just wish to catch whoever has done this to you, miss Salems. I'm not the enemy here" He said, noticing that she wasn't exactly willing to talk with him. She didn't say anything, so he continued. "I have looked into your background, ma'am, and you are around a lot of monsters. You work at this place, Grillby's, correct?" He asked, making her frown. 

So, it seemed that she didn't have documents herself, but the system was updating it anyways? Or something like that? oh heavens, there were so many things she needed to understand and little to no time for that... she needed to be careful with her words.

"Yes, I've been working there for a full week. If you think one of the customers attacked me, then you are completely wrong" She said, sounding offended. 

"I didn't mean to offend you, ma'am. I'm just trying to understand what happened. The wounds on your neck and shoulders seem made from two different individuals, considering the difference in... claws." He said, unsure, as he waited for her to answer, but she said nothing.

Silence came over the two, as he sighed, and leaned back in his chair, before putting away his notebook and pen. "Miss Salems, may I call you (Y/n)?" He asked, and she nodded. She felt more comfortable having her name be called and not the last name she just found out she has.

"Miss (Y/n)" Well, it seemed that he didn't drop the miss, oh well "I just wish to understand what had happened." She stayed quiet, before starting to talk "I'm sorry, my shoulder and neck is starting to hurt, please leave"

He seemed to frown at her reply, but decided to not push further, and got up, but not without saying one last time "I'm not the enemy here. If you ever need any sort of help, please call this number. It's my personal phone number" He said, placing a card on the nightstand near her hospital bed. She glanced at it but didn't move to take it.

She wanted to ask for help. She wanted to yell to him that she was in trouble, but she needed to keep quiet. No one could help her, and if she knew something, he was probably some sort of hidden love interest... She didn't want to fall into the hands of someone wrong. It was truly frightening how she couldn't trust the people who are supposed to protect others...

Pierre headed out, just as the nurse came back, pushing a tray inside of the room. "Mh, done already?" He asked as she nodded. "Yes," she simply replied, and he didn't ask anything else. 

"breakfast's here." He said, pushing the cart over to her, placing it on her lap, before sitting in the place that the officer sat at before. She didn't pay him much mind, as she started to eat.

"Slow down, you'll choke," He said when he noticed how eager she was to eat "... How is your shoulder? Neck?" He asked eventually, and she replied, after swallowing her bite. 

"It hurts, but nothing too bad." She said, before returning back to eating. The nurse slowly nodded his head, looking over to the clock on the wall "There are some skeletons, wanting to visit you. They introduced themselves under the names of Blackberry and Patch, I think?" He said, trying to remember the name of the skeletons better.

"They are my roommates..." He nodded, adding "Yeah, the short one was the one who drove you to the emergency room if my memory doesn't fool me" She ignored him, returning to finishing the food that was given to her.

She wasn't going to lie, the food didn't taste the best, but seeing as on the norm, she usually only ate once every day, any food was good enough for her, from how hungry she was.

It didn't take much for her to finish what she was eating, before pushing the tray further down her legs, showing that she was done. The nurse noticed that, and got up to take the tray, before putting it on his tray, "I'll go call them in now, alright?" She nodded, leaning back into the uncomfortable pillow.

_**~~~PIERRE'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He wasn't stupid. He knew many things. He had been making a case for Hickory for years, and this was supposed to be the last straw to finally prove everyone that he was right, to finally get the guy behind bars, but this woman was getting in his way, by not telling him anything. Of course, the other monsters didn't tell him anything, and she didn't say anything to the nurse that he hired to keep an eye on her more than a normal nurse...

He really wanted to yell at her. To hit her, so she would just finally tell him what he needed, but he stopped him. Of course, he needed to stop himself. He needed to play nice if he wanted her to give him what he needed. 

He couldn't understand though. Why would she ever want to protect someone who clearly hurt her? She wasn't the only case like this, and he could recognize Hickory's claws anywhere, so why wasn't she saying it? Of course, just him saying this and acting like a crazy to his boss wouldn't get anywhere...

It doesn't matter. He was going to get what he wanted. He knew that he would. He was Pierre, and he had worked as a detective in the force from the moment that he was thrown in this disgusting world. He will cleanse this town from all those disgusting criminals, and make this a safe place. 

He will do it, he will. Even if he needed to commit a few crimes himself. He knew that he was becoming nothing better than those criminals, but he knew that he was doing this not for any selfish reason, but for the good of everyone else. 

_Right?_

**(OVERSWAPFELL SANS) PIERRE 'The justice obsessed officer' ** _(LOVE: -5 )_

_(LUST: 1 )_

_(TRUST: -49 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: -7 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_

_(Jealousy: -100 )_

_(Danger levels: 50 )_

_(Mental stability: 70 )_

_(Sanity: 78 )_

_(Dere type: Hinedere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 5'8_

_(Yandere type: over-protective stalker type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A MIX OF TWO WORSE TYPES OF YANDERES. NOT TOO DANGEROUS, BUT SURELY ANNOYING. EVER WONDERED HOW IT FELT BEING STALKED, FEELING UNSAFE ALL THE TIME AND HAVING YOUR STUFF DISAPPEAR, BEFORE YOU YOURSELF BEING KIDNAPPED? WELL, WITH THIS YANDERE, YOU SURE CAN EXPERIENCE THAT ON YOUR OWN SKIN! ||**

***WILL DIG INFORMATION FROM YOU, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT**

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

A few minutes passed, and the door opened. The first who entered inside was Blackberry and after him Patch. Both of them looked worried, but Blackberry looked... different? She wasn't sure how to explain it. 

"H-hey!" Patch spoke, as he walked over to her, and sat down on her bed. She waved to the two of them, letting out a nervous laugh, before saying "This is embarrassing..."

"Hickory did it, didn't he?" Blackberry said, sitting in the chair, looking over to her. Now that he was closer, she noticed what the problem was. He had no... smile on his face? And his tone was much quieter than usual. But what stuck with her the most was the fact that his eyelights held no warmth. 

"..." She stayed quiet, as Patch gripped one of her arms, before asking "He didn't, right?" Patch and Hickory were friends. It was clear that he didn't want him to get in any trouble. He didn't want to believe his friend did something like this. But well, the truth was most of the time cruel, and this was the same case too.

"He did... It was an accident, I think. He got angry, I tried to leave, so he gripped my shoulders to keep me in place, and yeah.." She said, looking away from Patch, as he felt his grip on her hands slightly weaken. 

"It was my fault. I got too comfortable and should have known that." She didn't want to make it seem like she was putting the blame on him, and tried to take all of the blame, but Blackberry stopped her from continuing.

"He has no self-control. It's his fault for hurting you, and not yours." She expected Patch to agree with Blackberry, but he stayed quiet, taking his hands back. She looked over to him, but he seemed deep in his own thoughts. 

She learned that silence was one of the best and worse things. Silence did give her a moment to think, a moment to relax, but silence also meant that she didn't know what was going on in the minds of the people that she was around with, and this was the same case. She wasn't sure what was going on inside the minds of the people around her.

Suddenly, Patch got up, "I need... I need to think about something" And with that, he was gone. She expected Blackberry to excuse himself and run after the guy. The two seemed to be so close, so what was wrong? Why did Blackberry not do that? 

Why was Blackberry acting so weirdly? She wasn't sure. He looked deep in thoughts too. But it also seemed like something was different about him, and she couldn't put her fingers on what that was. But she could have sworn she had seen this before...

Wasn't he like this the morning of her second bad end? Did she accidentally trigger a bad end? But she didn't hear a voice in her mind yell BAD END so that meant that it wasn't a bad end, right? So what was wrong?

"... Oh (Y/n), why must you always be like this?" That surprised her, as she looked over to him confused. What was he saying? She couldn't understand anything that was going on. 

He stood up, walking over to her, and getting on the bed, before sitting on her lap, warping his arms around her waist, and putting his skull on her chest. "Why are you such a victim?" He kept muttering.

"But don't worry... Berry's here now" She was sure she hadn't called him that nickname before. Or at least, not often enough for him to remember. And he had never heard him call himself Berry, nor did anyone else do that...

"I remember... things" He kept talking, as she decided to not ask anything of him. It was best if she would just listen to him. She wasn't sure if this was a triggered bad end or something else, and she needed to be careful.

"Can you believe it...? When I saw you hurt, it was like I got memories from... previous lives?" He kept talking, and she slowly started to understand what was going on. It makes sense. He was remembering things from the past, and that's why he was acting so strangely. What should she do?

No... she shouldn't lie to him. If she does, he might do something to her. He just remembered so he might be unstable. He felt unstable to her, so it wouldn't surprise her if he could accidentally try to hurt her...

" You remember... too?" She asked, making sure she doesn't do anything that would make him confused or make him do something to her. When she finished saying it, he pulled his skull away from her chest and looked at her, a surprised look on his face.

"W-wait... you remember... how I...?" He asked as she finished the sentence for him "stabbed me with your bones..? Yes," She said, feeling uncomfortable remembering that. Blackberry was her safe space... So why did this have to happen? She hated how fate played them. But now that he remembers... Maybe they can.. go back to how it was before?

"And you still... helped me? Still wanted to be... with me?" The way he worded things sounded a little bit weird, but she got what he was trying to say, and she was not happy with the way he was looking at her, but she was going to have to deal with this either way. She couldn't let him run around, telling others about this.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" she said, before thinking if she should add something more. After a second of thinking, she decided that it was best if she would say something else, to make her statement stronger, and hopefully, get him on her side faster and easier "You were the first person who made me feel at home... How could I replace you?" Maybe that was too strong of a statement, but she needed to leave a good enough impression on him so he would understand that she wasn't the enemy.

"..." He didn't reply but simply returned to hugging her. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but the moment she tried, the pain was a little bit too much. "Don't move... It's fine, just rest up" He said.

She really wanted this to be the end of it, but sadly, it seemed that she wasn't as lucky as she would have wanted to be, because the next questions that he asked, were going to be troublesome.

"Does anyone else remember?" He asked, but this time not moving away from her, probably listening at her heartbeat. He was trying to understand if she was lying or not, wasn't he? He might act stupid sometimes, but he wasn't all that, right?

"Yes, for all I know, Sans and Hickory remember" His grip on her waist slightly tightened, but it soon let up, so she didn't mention it. "For how long?" He asked. She was already too far into this talk, she might as well answer him truthfully.

"Since after you... well, you know. Since then" She answered, and he seemed to frown at that, but she wasn't sure, as she guessed that by what she felt on her chest area.

"Why... do you guys not tell anyone?" He asked, finally looking at her. For someone who didn't know about her situation, that might seem like the smart plan, but would it really be?

"What do you want me to tell Boss? Luck-" she stopped herself, remembering that he probably didn't know about Lucky, as Sans and Hickory seemed to not know about him...

"What about Lucky?" Blackberry caught on to what she was saying, as she looked to the side "... Look, I don't want to talk about it" She said, hoping that would be good enough of an answer, but Blackberry didn't let up.

"Don't be selfish! This isn't just your problem anymore, please tell me. What did he do?" It took her a second, before she said "On...on the 4 night, in the first 'run'... He... He came to my room and strangled me in my sleep..." She said, feeling like a weight was lifted from her chest when she admitted that.

"...How did Boss kill you..? Or did he not..?" Blackberry asked, making her wince, as she remembered his death too "...Smashed my head into the wall... and he didn't stop until I wasn't alive anymore..."

She didn't exactly want to tie in his mind her as the problem, but it was the truth, that she was one of the problems. But the thing is, bad ends show that they continue living their lives after she has died... meaning, that only when their natural life comes to an end, do they go through a reset, but their memories are removed. Or the system is lying to her with the bad ends. In either scenario, everything depended on the damned system...

"Look, we can't tell anyone else, alright...?" She eventually said, before making up an excuse "W-what if... what if they completely lose control when they find out..!? And then try to kill me..? They tried already when they don't know, what if they know?" She said, making sure her tone sounded as frightened as possible. That seemed to get a reaction from Blackberry, as he tightly hugged her, but she noticed one single thing on his face before he hid it. Guilt.

She was right, wasn't she? He wanted to kill her... But why? She wasn't sure, but he seemed to not have the hostile energy around him and she couldn't feel any sort of magic on him, meaning that he... well, that he won't try to kill her right now, hopefully.

"Alright... Alright! We Can Do This!" It seemed like a switch had been switched inside of him, as he returned to his louder and cheered self. It kind of made her think that maybe he was acting? That maybe, his personality, his cheerful personality that she... fell in love with was just an act that he could switch so easily.

_**~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He wasn't going to lie. He came with the plan to kill her. When he remembered all the memories, after seeing her damaged, he had wanted to start off with a blank slate. He wanted to erase all the bad things that he did the past few days and start off. He was scared to think about what he might have done if she would have lied... He would have completely ruined his chance to be with her, and that thought alone made him tremble in fear.

He loved her. Or well, maybe not loved, but he held her very close to his heart. That's why he wanted to start off without all of this mess. He wanted to be the first one to greet her, he wanted to be there for her, that's why he wanted to start from scratch, but he was glad that he didn't do it immediately, but listened to her. 

She might have forgiven him the first time he killed her, but the second time? No, she wouldn't be able to forgive him, he knew that himself. He probably couldn't forgive himself either... Or well, he could. He just wanted to feel better by saying that his morality was much better than it actually was.

She was someone that liked him. He wasn't stupid. He noticed her soft gazes, and if she didn't love him, why did she try so much? Of course, she loved him, but he was messing up, over and over, and pushing her away. Letting others getting in the place that belonged to him. But he wouldn't be so stupid anymore.

He was going to get all the affection from her, and he will use the tactic he was using before. And she'll be completely in love with him all over again.

He wasn't sure what the real situation was. Why this was happening. Why he remembered. Why the world resetted when she was killed, or why people wanted to kill her. But he knew one thing. He knew that he loved her, and he would do absolutely anything to make sure that she loves him again.

**Only him.**

**(FELLSWAP SANS) BLACKBERRY ' the wannabe guard ' ** _(LOVE: 55 )_

_(LUST: 54 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 23)_

_(TRUST: 12 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 97 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -92 )_

_(Jealousy: - 45 ) *NEW*_

_(Danger levels: 60 )_

_(Mental stability: 65 )_

_(Sanity: 84 )_

_(Dere type: Bakadere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 4'10_

_(Yandere type: Final type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IF THEIR DARLING DIES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL FALL INTO A DEEP STATE OF NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE WITH THEIR DEAD DARLING UNTIL THEY DIE THEMSELVES. THEY DON'T GET EASILY ATTACHED, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PUSH AWAY ||**

***HAPPY HE DIDN'T GO THROUGH WITH HIS PLAN**

_**~~~PATCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

It was hard to believe. Or well, he didn't want to believe it. Hickory was his friend. A close friend of his. He heard how much he loved (Y/n). They talked, and as jealous as he might have been, he was happy for them. He wanted to have her for himself, but still. So was Hickory jealous too? Did he know how much everyone loved her? Was that why he hurt her? Was that why he made such a big mistake?

It hurt him so much. Because he knew he could treat her better. He knew that if she only gave him a chance, he would treat her much, _much_ better. 

He wasn't a good friend. He knew that. He was sexually in contact with (Y/n), while she was dating Hickory... Maybe she is still dating him. The way she talked about him made it seem that she was still dating him. 

He knew that she probably didn't want Hickory to know, but... but if Hickory knew, would she leave him? They had something special, Patch and her, so would she get together with him?

The thought made him blush, before he shook his head, knowing he shouldn't think like that of his friend's girlfriend. No, this was not how he was supposed to be acting. He loved her ver-... 

Loved? Why did he think that he loved her? Why did the thought come to him so naturally? He tried to push his feelings to the side because of how wrong this was, but the less he could have, the more he understood he desired her more and more... Oh heavens, why was she being so hard to get? Couldn't she just let go and be his?

No, no, he shouldn't be thinking like this. He needed to leave. Or else, he will do something that he will regret. He knew that. Only seeing her, seeing her so weak and in need of someone to love, adore, and protect her, made him want to do things that he didn't know he could even think about...

He knew it was rude to leave without saying anything, but this was for the better of both himself and her.

_*****TIME SKIP***DAY 8, DAY** _

Patch never returned, while Blackberry left not too long after she found out about what he wanted to do, and that he now remembers resets. It made her think that everyone that she knew and started to trust was not real.

No. She couldn't give up like this just yet. She will fight like hell, alright? She won't give up just yet. She will make sure to kick and scream before being dragged into hell. She won't lose hope and she'll make sure everyone will regret what they did to her until she can finally leave. She would never delay her return home just to go through with her vengeance.

Currently, she was out of her bed and walking around. She was bandaged up, and yes, it kind of hurt, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She couldn't work just yet, nor could she protect herself, but still, she wasn't going to tremble with fear of being useless and being used. 

The door to her room opened, and it was the nurse again. He looked at her, before saying "Feeling better?" She let out a laugh "Feeling like shit, but I'll survive" He rolled his eyes, before talking again "you sure are popular. Got three more skeletons trying to visit" Before the nurse could tell her who it was, she sighed and said to let them in.

It didn't take much before the doors opened, and two very similar skeletons entered inside. Spice and Sugar and they looked worried as hell. And behind them was... Hickory!?

She wanted to jump away, but she took a deep breath and looked better at the skeleton. Yes, he looked like Hickory, but now that she was looking at him better, she realized that it was not Hickory. 

"Oh?" Spice noticed her worried look, and quickly realized why "Oh, this is not Hickory! This is Teddy, one of our roommates back at our house. He heard about what had happened, and wanted to make sure you are alright" She nodded her head, coming closer to the three.

She extended her hand, as Teddy shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. (Y/n), correct?" She nodded, before letting his hand go. Thankfully, he didn't hold on to her hand longer than she wanted, nor did he make her feel uncomfortable with his gaze. All she could see in the one red eyelight that he showed was nothing but worry and warmth. Something so strange for someone who looked so ragged up.

"And you are Teddy then," She said, finally smiling. This was when she realized, her hand for some reason didn't hurt. She got a confused look, as Teddy simply let out a chuckle at that, before starting to talk, like he read her thoughts.

"I used some of my magic on you, to make the pain go away when you shook my hand. I hope you don't mind?" Oh right. It kind of left a nasty feeling inside of her. Not the magic, or the fact that he did it. What left the nasty feeling was that nor Blackberry or Patch or anyone else didn't try to heal her to make sure she wasn't in as much pain as she was before.

"Thank you!" She finally thanked him "Would you want me to try to help you more?" He asked, making her think for a second. She would probably heal on her own, but she would need to stay here, and depend on others. But if she did let him let her heal up, then she could avoid that, right?

"I don't see why not. Just stop when you feel it is too drainful" She said, sitting on the edge of the bed, and petting the spot next to her. It didn't take long before Teddy sat down behind her, and started to work on her shoulders.

Each magic felt different, she realized. Papyrus' magic felt very... intrusive. Her whole body felt uncomfortable when he was healing her, but Teddy? While he was healing her, she felt like she was near a calm lake, listening to the birds' chirp, and simply relaxing. In other words, she didn't even feel how she leaned into him, surprising him a little bit, but he got comfier as he continued relieving the pain from her shoulders and neck.

Spice and Sugar seemingly seemed uncomfortable, but they said nothing as they got closer and sat down on the free chairs. She felt so relaxed, that it was even hard to think in a way. She couldn't remember the last moment when she felt this happy.

"I heard from Patch Hickory did this to you..." Eventually, Spice said, shaking his head, a sad look on his face. All Sugar had on his face was a look that said he expected this to happen.

"Yeah.." she muttered out, before continuing "Called me a whore too. I just called him a creep for following me around." It was hard to keep any thoughts together at the moment, so she was talking without thinking.

"It's creepy when someone is stalking you, right?" Spice seemed even more uncomfortable, but he nodded, while Sugar looked disgusted, as he said "What a fucking creep..."

"Before that, he just declared me as his girlfriend too, like no dude, not how it works!" She had a lot of worries before this, and she felt like she couldn't tell anyone, but now? All her worries were gone and she had no filter at all.

"He even admitted to watching me fucking Sans, red, Patch, and Mutt!" She said an annoyed look on her face "Not at the same time, of course. But still. Man, I say let me do what I want... Mh, that kinda sounds mean.." She said, before adding "I kind of am freeloading at their place, so I guess I can't do whatever I want, but still"

Spice and Sugar were letting her talking, and they either agree with her or said how horrible the skeletons were. The person who had asked her a question was Teddy, who was still infusing her with the magic that made her completely be careless "You're freeloading at their place?"

"Yepper. Only like, a week ago did I get a jobbb" she started to slur her words slightly, feeling her eyelids getting droopy, as she leaned more into Teddy "You sure are compyy..." She muttered as she was about to hug him, but she was stopped when one of the Lust brothers walked over and carefully pulled her away from Teddy.

They were saying something, but she wasn't listening on anymore, as she fell deep into a soundless sleep, where she had a blank night with no dreams at all.

_**~~~SPICE'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He knew that Hickory will do something like that. He knew that. He always knew that Hickory was a horrible person, but he never believed he would hurt someone that was so sweet and kind. Sure, she seemed to have her moments, but while in the arms of Teddy, she seemed so relaxed. It was clear she was unhappy with the others.

Maybe he should take her with him back home? No, nothing weird of course. And he wouldn't force her, but she seemed so unhappy in the mansion, so it was pretty clear, that he was going to want to bring her to a place where she could relax.

The more he thought about that, the more the idea seemed pleasant. Maybe he really should do that, right? Maybe he really should go through with it. She would feel much better at his place, and she wouldn't need to worry about being attacked anymore. Or rumors being spread.

Of course, he needed to ask if everyone else were okay with having her at the place, but he was sure that they would be willing to accept another lost soul to the bundle. Maybe the more dangerous skeletons will be less happy, but he was sure that the rest will be either excited to have a human with them, or neutral about having a human.

It was decided, he was going to try and bring (Y/n) to his mansion. Now, Teddy was here right now, so why not ask him and how he felt? He was one of the heads of the house, so if he accepted her, then most others will accept her or will be too afraid to say anything against him.

**(UNDERLUST SANS) SPICE ' The lover ' ** _(LOVE: 7)_

_(LUST: - 100 )_

_(TRUST: - 100 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: -7 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 90 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -71 )_

_(Jealousy: - 100 )_

_(Danger levels: 47 )_

_(Mental stability: 79 )_

_(Sanity: 89 )_

_(Dere type: Teasedere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 5'4_

_(Yandere type: Double yandere type)_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS CALLED A DOUBLE YANDERE FOR A REASON! THIS YANDERE LOVES TO SHARE THEIR LOVED ONE WITH PEOPLE THAT THEY CARE ABOUT. IT CAN BE THEIR FRIENDS, OTHER LOVERS AND RARELY THEIR SIBLINGS. BUT JUST BECAUSE THEY LIKE TO SHARE WITH THEIR OTHER LOVED ONES, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THEY WANT TO SHARE WITH PEOPLE THEY DON'T KNOW. THEY GET JEALOUS LESS, BUT STILL, THEY ARE VERY DANGEROUS. BEST TO AVOID THIS YANDERE AT ALL COST ||_ **

**_*YOU SEEM NICE ENOUGH_ **

_**~~~SUGAR'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Poor, little (Y/n). He didn't know much about her, but from the little amount he interacted with her, she seemed like she was much better than what he had thought originally. 

He was weak, he couldn't do much, but he knew who could help. Wasn't that officer searching for answers too?... No, the police were not something that was good to involve. Besides, if she wanted to involve the police, she would. She was a smart person and she knew when someone was good or not, that's why she knew Spice and Sugar and Teddy were good, so she probably felt that the officer was someone bad. He should avoid the man...

Spice and Teddy where talking, while he made sure that she was comfortably tugged in. He was glad that she was sleeping. She looked so tired before. Hopefully, she will manage to get enough sleep.

_**~~~TEDDY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Teddy was unsure on how to feel. She was so... affectionate? Why did she trust him so fast? His magic was very calming, as he made sure to develop it like this so his father and brother would feel as good as possible when he tried to make them feel a little bit better. But he never thought that someone else would enjoy it as much.

Usually, people felt uncomfortable, when he would use his magic for stuff like this, but right now? Right now she was acting like he was doing the best thing ever. She even leaned into his touch. At the very end, she even wanted to hug him, and that slightly made him uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to stop her.

He was not used to people showing affection to him, that's why he was unsure on how to react. That's why he decided to keep healing her. He didn't want her to think that he was being ungrateful. So he simply tried to heal her. 

That was good enough right? Sure, he drained himself quite a lot, as he barely could even walk, but he didn't want to owe her anything. He was sure that he almost healed everything for her. Sadly, there will be a few scars left, but she will be able to use her arms and everything else. No problem there, hopefully.

When Spice offered to take her in, Teddy was unsure. But he listened more about his reasoning and explained why she looked so scared when she thought that Teddy was Hickory. 

She was a victim. It might sound rude, but she was, wasn't she? She was so touch starved, so stressed, that she completely melted into him... That was enough for him to make up his decision. She was not safe in the main mansion, so it meant that he needed to do something to bring her back to his mansion. 

_Where he could make sure she is well protected._

**(HORRORFELL SANS) Teddy 'The temperamental nurse' ** _(LOVE: 3 )_

_(LUST: 10 )_

_(TRUST: 0 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: -50 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 95 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_

_(Jealousy: -100 )_

_(Danger levels: 60 )_

_(Mental stability: 59 )_

_(Sanity: 49 )_

_(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 6'0_

_(Yandere type: Affectionate, violent type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS HARD TO GET. HE DOESN'T OPEN HIS HEART TO MANY, BUT WHEN HE DOES, YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO EVER LEAVE HIS CARE. HE WILL BE AFFECTIONATE AND USE HIS MAGIC TO MAKE YOU FEEL SAFE AND HAPPY WITH HIM, BUT HE'S NOT AFRAID TO BREAK THE ILLUSION AND USE VIOLENT TO MAKE SURE YOU LISTEN TO HIM AND ONLY LOVE HIM. KIDNAPPING, TRAINING, AND MURDERING OTHERS IS A MUST WITH THIS YANDERE. ||**

***FEELS LIKE YOU NEED HIM**

_*****TIME SKIP*** DAY 8, EVENING** _

The next moment that she woke up, the sun was already starting to set. Visiting hours were clearly over, and she yawned, as she turned to the side. Her shoulders weren't hurting at all anymore. It seemed that Teddy kept healing her even after she fell asleep, and did a heavenly job, for sure. She could leave tomorrow probably if she was lucky enough. 

She was going to close her eyes again, but she realized that something strange was in the room. Something on their knees, watching her, but still as tall as always. Someone that she wanted to kill at this very moment.

"What are you doing here Hickory?" She said, looking at the skeleton. It was clear that this was the real Hickory and not Teddy. If the guilty look said anything, that is.

He tried to take her hand in his own, but she pulled it away from him, a panicked look on his face, as a hurt look on his face appeared as she yelled out "Don't! Don't touch me..."

"F-fair enough..." He said, looking down at her. "what do you want?" She asked, after a second of them not saying anything, as she felt a little bit more comfortable. He also seemed... calmer.

"... to apologize" The moment he said that, she wanted to laugh in his face. She wanted to say that she would never forgive him. And maybe she wouldn't in her mind, but she wasn't going to tell him that. 

See, at times like this, it was like something inside would awaken. This sort of monster of her own. Maybe it was her past self coming back to help her in moments like this. If you could even call it help.

She extended her arm, as he looked at him confused, before lowering himself even more and letting her touch his skull. She started off gently and slowly caressing his skull with her fingers. That caused him to blush slightly, as he asked "D-does it mean ya forgi-" But he stopped when he felt her fingers move to a specific spot on his skull.

Her soft fingers started to slowly circle the cracks in his skull, and even the edges, as she slowly started to get rougher, to the point of cutting her finger on one of his edges, but she didn't stop. He looked confused and seemed to want to say something more, but her cold expression probably stopped him.

Or maybe the fact that she stuck a few of her fingers inside of his skull as she gripped onto the edge of his skull, her grip slowly, but surely starting to get tighter. Only then did she start to speak.

"you hurt me Hickory," She said her grip tightening. He didn't look alarmed just yet. "You hurt me so much, Hickory." She continued, both talking and squeezing, "I trusted you" That was when she heard the first crack and a slight bit of dust falling on her fingertips. What was this dust? "But you took my trust" A second crack was heard, while her grip was getting tighter, her eyes as cold as when this conversation started. "And you hurt me" An alarmed and pained look appeared on his face, but he didn't say anything, seemingly taking what she was doing as a punishment "That's why I'll crack your skull further, for cracking my trust"

Silence yet again came over the hospital room, as she took the piece of the skull that she ripped off. She stared at the chunk in her arm, as Hickory grabbed the side of his skull, a look of pain on his skull, but she paid him no mind, as she stared at the piece. The smaller sides of the skull were slightly dusting, but the whole piece was there, in her hand.

"Now, we are equal." She said, putting the piece of the skull on her lap, as it slowly dusted. "You hurt me, and I hurt you" She kept talking, but she wasn't sure if he was listening. "Of course, you need to earn my love, but I won't hold this against you anymore," She said.

They stayed there, for hours it seemed, as the sun slowly disappeared. She didn't even realize when her hand returned to his skull, but this she simply caressed him, in a comforting way, and it didn't take much before he leaned into her touch, while his hands where grasping her own. She didn't even notice before how her blood and his dust mixed almost perfectly.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" That was the only thing that he kept muttering, or well, the only thing that she could understand, as he kept going. She simply stared out of the window, as she continued with her action. From time to time, she glanced at the chunk of his skull that she ripped off. His whole was much bigger now.

_**~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

At the very beginning, he was slightly angry. And in a lot of pain. She ripped a piece of his skull away! Why wouldn't he be angry and in pain? But the more he thought about it, and the more she talked, caressing him in such a comforting manner, the more he started to realize a little something he didn't before.

Thinking back to what she did to Sans, she hurt him too, didn't she...? And the same to Mutt. How could he be so stupid? How could he not notice that she showed her love like this...?

Unlike her, he noticed how his dust and her blood mixed. It looked beautiful, and it made him forget about the horrific pain that was pulsing through his skull. In a sense, he and she had became one. They are one. She has a part of him, and he has a part of her... 

No... He understood now. He had been taking the wrong approach. Sans had something going there. With how he tried to approach her, but he was blinded by his lust and horrible lack of personality to realize where he went wrong. But Hickory? Hickory was much better. And he knew what he needed to do to make her his.

Sure, it might hurt him, but he needed to make sure that she feels control over him. Of course, she would go after others. How was he so stupid that he didn't realize this before? He was stalking her all the time, and if only he was a little smarter, and would actually analyze everything, he would have realized why she went through those people...

She was around Mutt because he was a masochist and loved how rough she was with him. She was with Sans because he was similar to Mutt, be it more annoying in the long run. She went through Red because she felt power over him. She went through Patch because he was such a messy submissive, but he was one either way. And if he was slightly smarter, he would have noticed that she acted dominantly towards Echo too!

It made sense. She loved control. That's why she liked someone as weak as Blackberry before. She loved having control over him. It made sense. He couldn't exactly be like Blackberry. Or be as submissive as Mutt. Or needy as Sans, but he could be a much better version of them all, together. 

He could, not he would become the perfect one that she needs. He'll become someone who can protect her but can satisfy all her needs, be it emotionally, or sexually. He will be all she ever would want, and she wouldn't ever need to go after those disgusting pieces of shit, because he would be all she would need.

**forever.**

**(HORRORTALE SANS) HICKORY ' the butcher ' ** _(LOVE: 65 )_

_(LUST: 79 )_

_(TRUST: - 10 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 15)_

_(Possessiveness: 33 )_

_(Obsessiveness: 71 )_

_(Jealousy: 5 )_

_(Danger levels: 39 )_

_(Mental stability: 28 )_

_(Sanity: 17 )_

_(Dere type: Mayadere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 9'_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE GAINED THIS YANDERE! DON'T WORRY, THEY ARE A TRUE SWEETHEART AND ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU. YES, THEY WILL STALK YOU, BUT THEY ALSO WILL BECOME THE BEST THEY COULD EVER BE FOR YOU. BE CAREFUL AND ACCEPT WHAT THEY DO WITH A SMILE ON YOUR FACE. DON'T MAKE THEM THINK THEIR EFFORT IS WORTHLESS, MAKING THEM BECOME LESS THAN PLEASANT ||**

***LEARNED HIS LESSON. FOR NOW**

_*****TIME SKIP*** DAY 8, NIGHT** _

Hickory fell asleep on her lap and the piece of his skull stopped dusting, leaving the chunk much smaller than before, but it still was there. In a sense, she kind of felt more powerful now? She felt she had more power him right now as she taught him that she wasn't someone that he could just hurt whenever he wanted.

Just as she thought that her phone pinged, meaning that something special had happened. She opened, glancing over the new stats and all, but her eyes really fell interestingly at the new section, that was called "TROPHIES"

_**\---------------  
TROPHIES OWNED  
\---------------** _

_* Sans trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Papyrus trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Red trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Boss trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Lucky trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Stretch trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Razz trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Mutt trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Blackberry trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Patch trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Hickory trophies owned: 1_

_\- PIECE OF SKULL (( **TROPHY** GOT AFTER SHOWING **HICKORY** YOUR **DOMINANCE**. **TROPHY** RECEIVED ON **RUN THREE, DAY 8, EVENING.** CHANGED CAUSED BY THE **TROPHY** : **HICKORY** SHALL **RESPECT** AND **FEAR** YOU MORE, WILL BE MORE CAREFUL WITH HIS ACTIONS AND WORDS, WILL TRY HARDER TO **EARN YOUR LOVE** BACK. **STARTS TO TIE YOUR LOVE WITH YOU BEING VIOLENT**.))_

_  
* Tatters trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Solaris trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Echo trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Green trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Spice trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Sugar trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Toffee trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Plum trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Brash trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Riggs trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Pierre trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Theodore trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Grillby trophies owned: 0_

_  
* Pepper trophies owned: 0_

This was... interesting. She now could have trophies? They don't exactly give her much of a reason to try to get more of them, but it's interesting what was saying. It was like the system was slightly telling her the future? And what to expect in the actions of the skeletons? Maybe that's why the trophies were needed? Alright, that's fine. She won't go out of her way to get them, but if she's close to getting one, she won't be against it, that's for sure. Though, she was confused about who this Theodore was. She had not met anyone by the name Theodore just yet. 

"who's this?" She didn't notice when the nurse came back into the room. She looked over to him before saying "He's a friend of mine. Came to visit and accidentally fell asleep. Can he stay here?" She asked, looking at the nurse, trying to hide the piece of skull that was missing. Thankfully, it was pretty hard in the room, outside of the moonlight shining inside of the room, so the dust could be ignored.

"... Whatever. But only until tomorrow. I don't want to get in trouble" He was about to turn around and head out, but she stopped him for a second, just to make sure her suspicions were right. "um, stop! What's your name?"

He looked confused for a second, before realizing he never introduced himself "Oh, right. Well, I'm Theodore. Go to sleep, it's pretty late" She nodded, sliding down, puffing her pillow out, before laying down, her hand still on top of his skull, before she closed her eyes, and drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

_**~~~THEODORE'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

(Y/n) was... weird? He had a lot of weird people he had to take care of, but he had never been hired to keep an eye on someone like her, nor had he ever interacted with so many monsters in so little time. It made him think that she was more trouble than she was worth.

He just hoped he would get paid faster, so he could stop getting involved with someone so troublesome.

**(OVERFELLSWAP SANS) THEODORE 'The temperamental nurse' ** _(LOVE: 0 )_

_(LUST: 1 )_

_(TRUST: -50 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 0 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_

_(Jealousy: -100 )_

_(Danger levels: 20 )_

_(Mental stability: 90 )_

_(Sanity: 79 )_

_(Dere type: Tsundra + Yandere )_

_(Height: 6'0_

_(Yandere type: over-protective, hostile type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS A MIX BETWEEN ANNOYING AND DANGEROUS. WITH THIS YANDERE, YOU WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, BE IT BY SIMPLE WORDS OR BY HIM FORCING YOU TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF. HE WILL STALK YOU, AND HE WILL KIDNAP YOU. MURDERING YOU AND OTHERS IS A MUST IN THE CASE OF THIS YANDERE ||**

***DOESN'T FEEL MUCH TOWARDS YOU**


	25. Chapter 25: Going back home, day 9, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like people aren't like they first appear to be, shocker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thanks for reading!~ Hope you enjoyed!~ Please join my discord!!~))
> 
> 1\. Should you...
> 
> a. Accept Toffee's call  
> b. Decline Toffee's call  
> c. Ignore Toffee's call
> 
> 2\. You should hang around...
> 
> a. Blackberry (+2 LOVE, +10 LUST, +1 OBEDIENCE) (+3 LOVE for Patch)  
> b. Razz (+ Smut) (+10 LOVE, +2 LUST, +5 OBEDIENCE, +2 POSSESSIVENESS, +12 OBSESSIVENESS) (+10 LOVE, +10 OBEDIENCE, +10 LUST for Mutt)  
> c. Bethany (+1 LOVE, +3 TRUST, +10 LUST) (+3 LOVE for Razz, Blackberry, and Papyrus)
> 
> 3\. At work, you should interact more with...
> 
> a. Riggs (+10 LOVE, +8 LUST, +4 OBEDIENCE, +2 TRUST) (+2 LOVE, +1 TRUST for Firefly)  
> b. Firefly (+2 LOVE, +10 TRUST, +1 LUST, +2 OBEDIENCE, +4 POSSESSIVENESS) (-4 LOVE for Echo)   
> c. Pepper (+5 LOVE, +1 TRUST, +2 LUST, +1 OBEDIENCE, +10 OBSESSIVENESS) (+3 OBEDIENCE for Stretch)
> 
> ((Remember, your choice is important. She seems to really need comfort, maybe you should make sure she interacts more with the people who make her feel better?))

_**Chapter 25: Going back home, day 9, morning** _

The next morning she woke up, Hickory was still there, but this time, he was looking at her. His skull looked a little bit better, but still. The piece of skull she had ripped off wasn't on her lap anymore, probably already brought into her system inventory, as many other items. She'll have to check those things out later on.

She was feeling much better than before, feeling energized, but there was one little problem. How was she going to pay for her medical bill? She felt much better, thanks to Teddy's magic, so she could probably leave but still. She needed to pay for this one day either way, and she knew she couldn't.

Hickory noticed her worried look, so he took one of her hands in his own, carefully massaging her hand, trying to relax her, as he tried to grin at her, but it was clear that doing anything with his skull made the pain from the missing piece of skull even worse, that's why, she grinned back to him, before looking to the side.

"Rest up" She eventually said, feeling like she might be crossing the line, and needed to somehow make it seem like she cared and that what she did was for his own good. "Don't move your skull around too much, I can see that it still hurts..."

He didn't say anything, probably because talking will make him feel pain. She stayed in the bed for a little bit, before getting out of it, and stretching. Indeed, Teddy did an absolute miracle, because she couldn't feel any pain at all. Well, not completely no pain. Her neck was still a little bit painful, and if she stretched too much her arms, her shoulders were aching, but nothing too bad, or something she couldn't handle. She was thankfully healed up nicely to the point of being able to start working again if she's lucky.

She walked over to Hickory, and took one of his arms, slightly pulling him up, in a sign that he should stop kneeling. Now that she noticed, he didn't stop doing that since last night and it kind of made her smile. So, he was trainable too? But would she need to keep hurting him? That really does get tiring and she might just anger him if she keeps doing that, so she needed to be careful.

"Come on Hickory. Sit down. You must be tired, kneeling so long" she said, trying to sound caring, as she sat down on the bed, and he did so too, putting his skull on her shoulder, as she returned to caressing his skull. 

In a sense, she liked this power that she had in her hands. But she knew that this wouldn't last long enough. And she knew her calmness and confidence will disappear sooner or later, so she needed to make sure she'll take care of herself, and use all of this to get what she needs while she still can.

A knock was heard on the door, as it opened and there stood none other than Pierre, the officer from yesterday. He looked completely shocked by seeing Hickory and her being so close, her having such a pleasant expression on her face, while Hickory looked so relaxed as he was close to her.

"... Am I interrupting?" He asked, sounding uncomfortable. She smiled towards him, before nodding "Yes, you actually are interrupting" She said, getting an annoyed look from him, probably not expecting her to answer like that, as she returned to caressing the taller skeleton. She needed to make sure he gets affection, so he wouldn't end up getting angry for what she did yesterday.

She was lucky that he only clawed her shoulder, and didn't do anything after yesterday. But she couldn't give him anything back. She needed to keep the impression that she cares for him at least a little bit. Make him want to actually earn her forgiveness. It's a messy business, and she wasn't sure how to go on about this, but she will try her best.

"I won't take much of your time then," He said, before closing the door behind himself, looking at Hickory and not her, before sitting down near a chair that was near the door. Was he scared of Hickory?

"Miss Salems" He returned to calling her last name? Well, that's good, she doesn't care too much "Are you sure you don't want to tell me who hurt you?" That seemed to get a reaction from Hickory, as he tensed up, but she continued to caress him.

In a sense, Pierre was someone that she could use right now. She could use him to make sure what she was doing to Hickory would seem more meaningful, and at the same time, she could use it to threaten him and keep him under control. Make him know that she could give him to the police, but she doesn't, because she believes he can be useful.

"There is nothing to say. A wild animal attacked me. Is that good enough for you officer?" She asked, giving him a grin, as it was clear that he was getting angrier because he knew that she was lying.

If this was the real world, she would be in deep trouble, but she knew this wasn't the real world, and that there were different rules to follow here. As long as she didn't incriminate any of the love interests, she could actually get away with doing whatever she wanted. It was cruel but true.

"... You have my number. If you need, you can tell me more information" With that, he got up and headed out, slamming the door behind him, making one of the paintings on the wall fall down and shatter.

"Don't worry Hickory" She said when Pierre was further away, and she was sure he wasn't listening on them talking "I won't tell anyone, as long as you be good, alright?" She wasn't sure if this way of speaking will work with him, but it was worth trying, wasn't it?

_**~~~PIERRE'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _   
  


Why was she with that monster? It made no sense, wasn't he the one that hurt her? Was he wrong? No, no, he knew he wasn't wrong. Then what's wrong? What was wrong with her? Was she some sort of freak? 

Mh, she looked like she was playing with Hickory. It looked ridiculous, seeing how small she was compared to him. He had never seen the freak so quiet and obedient, it made him curious.

Maybe, just maybe, he could actually use (Y/n) for more than just information to incriminate Hickory. Maybe he could use her to control freaks like Hickory...

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

While waiting for Theodore to return, she decided to change out of her hospital clothes, and change back to the clothes that Blackberry and Patch had brought to her the previous day. It was nothing special, but it looked like something new and not something she had in her closet. That made her smile. Did they buy her something?

There, was a black tank top, with light blue jeans and a pair of black high heels. As she said, it was nothing special, but it seemed that they had bought a mix of the things they had seen her wearing and enjoying. 

She glanced over to Hickory, seeing that he was watching her. She sighed, trying to think about what to do with him. Should she leave him in the room, to watch her undress and change her clothes, or chase him out? 

If she would chase him out, someone would notice that something was wrong with him, that's for sure, and she could get in huge trouble... And he had already seen her naked, as he crept on her, as he admitted himself, so if she undressed in front of him, nothing much would happen, right?

She started to undress, still feeling his stare on her face. The moment that her top was off, she walked over to the small mirror that was in the room, before looking at her back, wincing.

Those scars were not going to disappear, she guessed. Well, she didn't have a problem with scarred people, but still... She wasn't sure how to feel about her own scar.

She didn't notice how Hickory walked over to her, dropping on his knees again, warping his arms around her. She wasn't sure what else he was doing, as he was stopping her from watching, but if she had to take a guess, he was looking at the scars he left behind.

she wasn't sure how he felt about those scars. He could either regret doing them or think of the scars as him marking her as his own. She wouldn't put it past him, honestly.

They stayed like this for a little bit, before she pushed him off of her. He didn't seem to struggle, as she returned to undressing, and putting her other clothes on. 

While she was doing all of that, he was simply standing there, simply watching her, now being closer to her than before. At some point, he felt as his fingers touched her waist, but she ignored him and continued getting dressed.

When she was done with everything, she turned back to look, Hickory, who had a slight blush on his face. She wanted to laugh at that sight. She never expected his magic to have an indigo coloration. It looked nice on him, she wasn't going to lie.

She grabbed the small bag that was left for her, with all of her things, and she handed it to Hickory to hold it, and he did, without being told what to do with it, as the two of them left.

Now, they needed to head over to the front desk and ask about how she will need to pay and how much she will have to pay. Normally, she wouldn't be able to leave the hospital just like this, but she will be able to do it now, correct?

The walk down was not long, and soon they appeared there. She walked over to the receptionist, the lady behind the desk looked up, before asking what was the problem.

(Y/n) gave her name and asked about the hospital bill. The other said to wait for a second, before saying that it was paid off. She was a little confused and asked if it was really her bill they were looking at. 

The older woman glanced up at her, an annoyed look on her face, before replying that her bill was paid off and that she didn't need to worry about it.

After a second, she simply nodded and headed out of the hospital. While going out, she noticed Theodore going somewhere, but she ignored the guy, simply heading out.

_**~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

She was beautiful. There was no going about it. But she was also cold. Distant. It was like there was a wall around her. He knew that she wouldn't open to him, not any time soon, but he felt that wall before too. Like she didn't care about anyone and did what she needed to get what she wanted. 

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. What she did to him, it was completely fair. He left his mark on her, and she left her mark on him. 

He wanted to touch the scar that he left, but he didn't want to scare her. He didn't want her to think that he was going to hurt her, by making her think that he was going to do something like what she did to him.

He wanted to keep her closer to him, for a second longer, but he didn't force her. When she wanted to leave him, he simply allowed her, even if he hated it more than he could explain. But he knew that if he wanted her to be his anyway, he needed to play by her rules and to make sure that she knows she is in control.

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

While she was walking out, Hickory behind her, following like a puppy, carrying her stuff in his hands, she noticed someone. Someone that instantly made her smile, remembering the nice feeling she had while being around the other.

She called out his name "Teddy!" Before waving to the guy when he turned around, smiling at her and waving to her back. His smile fell when he noticed Hickory behind her, as he hurried over to her. 

"Hey!" She greeted him, as Hickory seemingly looked angry at the other. She was confused, before realizing that the two weren't on best terms, or well, at least Teddy didn't like Hickory because of what she said.

"Um, Hick, this is Teddy... Teddy, this is Hickory" She said, a little bit awkward. Maybe this was not the best idea... She should have just walked back home and not just dragged Hickory along. This looked pretty bad, considering the things she said yesterday about Hickory.

Teddy slowly nodded his head, eyeing Hickory, but the guy seemed to do nothing. He said nothing, and he didn't even look at Teddy, but simply looked down at her, smiling a little bit.

"I see you and Hickory made up..." Teddy eventually said, making (Y/n) sigh. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. This was a very stupid thing that she did, and she wasn't sure how to get out of it without ruining her relationship with Teddy. The guy was... Well, he made her feel much better, because of his magic. 

"He's earning his forgiveness..." She said, hoping that answer will be good enough, to not make Hickory think that she forgave him, nor give Teddy the idea that she was someone not trustworthy.

"I see... Well, I'm glad you feel better" Teddy said, smiling, putting a hand on her shoulder, as she nodded. "All thanks to you, Teddy! Thanks" She said as he let out a chuckle.

"Don't even mention it, alright? I was wondering, would you want to grab a coffee? You were pretty out of it yesterday, so it would be nice to get to know you when you are better" He said, not looking at Hickory at all anymore. But she could hear Hickory growling a little bit. She simply glanced at him, thinking what to do about this situation...

"Hickory, could you bring my stuff home? Bring my stuff to my room? Put it to their respective places and all that?" Hickory seemed to think for a second, before nodding, and grunting a little bit, but not saying anything. "Thank you, Hick. I'll see you back at home. We need to talk about something there"

With that, Hickory started to walk in a different direction, be it a little bit reluctant to leave Teddy and (Y/n) alone. When she noticed that he was far away, she turned back to look at Teddy, before nodding her head "I would love to grab a coffee. Though, it probably should be another day, as I don't have any money on me" She said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh? No problem then. I'll pay for it. You can pay for our coffee next time we go out" He said, walking to her side, "Mh, I don't see a problem then! But well, maybe you are busy with some things? You kind of seemed busy before?"

He shook his head, as he said "Don't worry about it. It's nothing important. I want to know a little bit more about your current situation, and talk to you about a specific thing" He said.

_**~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He hated it. He wanted to kill Teddy. He was always in the way, and even now, but he needed to control himself. He needed to follow her word, or she will leave him. She already was giving him affection, already considering him as someone that she could love, so he needed to show that he could listen to her orders.

It didn't make him want to kill Teddy any less though. And well, he was known to keep his promises. And trust me, he promised to himself, to take anyone out who stands in his way.

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

This was a bad idea. This was a horrible idea. She should have just went back with Hickory. Sure, Teddy was nice, but she barely knew him. And maybe if she would have declined, this wouldn't be happening. 

What was currently happening? Well, of course, Teddy was trying to pressure her into coming to live to this 'other' mansion. In the beginning, he was very sweet, very caring and she almost wanted to accept, but then he started to show... less than pleasant signs. 

It wasn't that he was being rude or anything! No, no, he was still nice, still sweet, very caring too, but he was acting like she was some sort of victim who couldn't protect herself... She didn't like that feeling. If she would accept, then he would probably see her like that. So she needed to prove to him that she was strong enough to protect herself.

"Teddy, you are very sweet," She said, taking a sip of her coffee, as he seemed to relax and smile, probably thinking that she was going to accept "maybe a little bit too sweet" She added.

She needed to control herself, of course. She couldn't go completely insane on him, that was for sure. She needed to make sure that she would prove her point, with just her words, in a calm manner, without doing anything that would provoke him.

"You have such a kind heart," She said, placing her cup on the table, both of her hands on it, as she looked back at him "You want to help me, I get it," She said.

She was thankful that he was simply listening to her and not trying to say something. It seemed that Teddy and Hickory not only looked similar, but also shared some similarities personality-wise.

"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday" When she said that, he seemed to get a little bit worried, about to say something, but she interrupted him before he could start "I left the wrong impression of me."

Someone who would listen to her might say that she was talking so much, but getting nowhere, but that was her plan. The more she talked, the more he would lose his thoughts, the more his mind would be open to listening to what she was saying because he would lose his train of thoughts. 

"I'm not a weak little rabbit who needs to be protected," She said, noticing Teddy looking uncomfortable when she said that. It seemed she was right, he thought of her as someone who was weak and couldn't protect herself. That wasn't... nice at all.

"The only reason why I was attacked, was because I was unprepared," She said, taking another sip of her coffee, before putting the cup back down "But now? I'm not like I was before" It might sound crazy for someone who would be listening in. But it was true. With how everything was going on in her life, she was quick to adapt, if she wanted to survive. That's why she already had an idea of how to avoid such things happening again. Befriending the skeletons who have healing magic would help her too. She knows Papyrus has healing magic, so she eventually would need to approach him, to get him to help her more, but not right now. She needed to be careful for now. 

"As you could see, I had Hickory completely under my control today," She said that, and Teddy finally spoke up. "What makes you think, what happened before won't happen again?"

She wanted to laugh at him, but she kept it inside. She considered if she wanted to tell Teddy about what she did or not. She decided to go with the more mysterious route, as she leaned in closer to him, before whispering "We can say, I taught him yesterday what happens when you break my rules"

She expected him to ask her questions when she leaned back away, or something like that, but he surprised her with a maroon blush on his skull, as he looked to the side. Oh no, did he get the wrong idea? She did talk a lot about sexual things yesterday, so of course, he would think what she did was sexual...

This was bad. If she would just outright explain that she didn't need his help, then things would have been better. Why did she make things harder for her? She didn't want to be known as the pervert by the only person who managed to help her so much.

Trying to make the situation a little bit better, she took one of his hands in her own, trying to make him think like there could be a connection between the two, as she spoke "I'm very grateful for what you did for me" 

He looked back to her, the blush on his face not as evident, but still there, as he glanced at her hand before his eyelights returned back to her. "You helped me so much, and I don't know how I could ever repay you." She said, before taking in a deep breath, almost regretting the next words that she said, especially after she heard the damaged ping of her phone.

"I own you one thing. Whatever you want, I'll do it." The ping went off, and she knew that ping too well. She probably gained some cursed item or something... "Here is my number. When you figure out what you want, as long as it's not monetary, I'll do it" She said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable, but she knew that it was a little bit too late to take it back.

_**\-------------------  
ACHIEVEMENTS OWNED  
\-------------------** _

**_FATEFUL PROMISE (_ ** _Congratulations! You currently own debt to **Teddy**! As long as Teddy says it pays the debt off, he can ask you anything! Sexual favors are included. If you don't go through with the debt, an automatic bad end will happen, and everyone who you will meet shall start of with a -20 _ **LOVE!** _)_

...Fucking great. Just what she needed right now.

_**~~~TEDDY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

She was confusing. She was yesterday and she still is today. He wasn't sure how to feel about her. She looked so weak yesterday, but today? She was acting like a completely different person. And he... He loved it.

He knew that it was wrong for him to think like that, but he couldn't help it. Before this had happened to him, before he had gone through the famine, he had... He had preferences, let's say it like this. He was Red at one point, in the far past, and just like Red... he found how she acted hot.

It was confusing. Very confusing. She seemed to different. Yet she felt the same way? She was still the same person from yesterday, expect this might have been the real her? Did he mistake her for something she wasn't? That would have been quite bad...

The moment she started to get closer, he couldn't help but blush. Heavens, why was he letting his mind run wild. He thought he had managed to push those thoughts away. Was it because the heats were coming up, that he was more willing to think about such things around her?

He knew for one, he couldn't give up on her. To bring her to the mansion of course. Nothing else. He just wants to make sure that she is safe, and alright. So why did his thoughts wander into unholy territories the moment she mentioned the debt? He just hoped that he could keep himself in check and not ask something bad.

**(HORRORFELL SANS) Teddy 'The temperamental nurse' ** _(LOVE: 6 )_

_(LUST: 11 )_

_(TRUST: 2 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: -50 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 91 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -75 )_

_(Jealousy: -100 )_

_(Danger levels: 60 )_

_(Mental stability: 59 )_

_(Sanity: 49 )_

_(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 6'0_

_(Yandere type: Affectionate, violent type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS HARD TO GET. HE DOESN'T OPEN HIS HEART TO MANY, BUT WHEN HE DOES, YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO EVER LEAVE HIS CARE. HE WILL BE AFFECTIONATE AND USE HIS MAGIC TO MAKE YOU FEEL SAFE AND HAPPY WITH HIM, BUT HE'S NOT AFRAID TO BREAK THE ILLUSION AND USE VIOLENT TO MAKE SURE YOU LISTEN TO HIM AND ONLY LOVE HIM. KIDNAPPING, TRAINING, AND MURDERING OTHERS IS A MUST WITH THIS YANDERE. ||**

***TRYING HIS BEST TO HOLD BACK**

_*****TIME SKIP*** DAY 9, DAY** _

When she came back home, she was angry. She wanted to hit someone, to yell, to scream, to shout at the world that she didn't deserve all of this, but it would be a lie. She was starting to believe that maybe, maybe what was happening to her, was caused by her previous actions and this was just karma.

As she returned back home, she was greeted by none other than Hickory and Blackberry. They were waiting in the main floor, not together, but they both came to her when she returned.

"(Y/n)! You Are Back! I Tried To Ask Hickory Where You Are, But He Said Nothing..." Blackberry said, looking sad, and she didn't even realize, as she went over to him, and hugged him, as he hugged her back.

The two stood hugging for a little bit before she let go of the guy when she noticed that Hickory was starting to growl again like he did when she was with Teddy.

"We have some things to talk about," She said, as she took Blackberry's hand, and he squeezed her hand in a comforting manner as he nodded. She looked over to Hickory "You too. All we need is Sans right now"

That seemed to confuse Blackberry, but Hickory seemed to understand what she meant and nodded his skull "Let's meet in blackberry's room. I'll go bring Sans" 

Without waiting for Blackberry to accept or decline, she let go of his hand and headed upstairs to try and find Sans. She knew that he was either in her room or his own. 

She checked her room first, and not being surprised, she found him there. She let out an annoyed sigh, before walking inside of her room, and walking over to her bed, where Sans was napping.

"Wake up," She said, before beginning to shake him. He grumped a little bit, and asked for five more minutes, before realizing that it was her that tried to wake him up.

When he did, he opened his eyelights, before staring at her. It didn't take long for him to understand that it was really her there and not a dream, as he hugged her, beginning to say how worried he was.

She didn't really believe him. If he was really worried, he would have visited her in the hospital, right? Well, he didn't, meaning that he would have rather stayed in her room than actually do any work to try and prove to her that he cares. 

She decided to not think about this anymore. She knew how disappointing he really was. He was just like this, there was nothing she could really do. She already knew that he was very unstable, and well, if she was lucky enough, she could actually use that for her own good. She could use his unstable self, to get what she currently needed. But that was for another day. She didn't want to worry about him right now.

"Blackberry remembers," She said, and that seemed to get him out of his trance, as he looked up at her, clearly worried. Unlike Hickory, Sans knew how she felt about Blackberry.

"I'm fine. But he needs to have some things explained. I just... I just don't have the energy to go through that talk alone. Sans, please, can you help me do it?" She said, warping her arms around him, trying to see if she would be able to get him to do something. She hadn't played around with the obedience stat just yet, and she wanted to see if she could make him do what she needs with how low his obedience already was.

"..." He stayed quiet, but after a while, he warped his arms around her, "Okay. Okay, I will." He nodded, as his grip on her tightened. She was glad. She was glad that he would have that talk with him.

"Wonderful, thank you, Sans," she said, placing a kiss on his skull. She was neglecting him too much, and that's probably this was happening. She realized that the more she raised stats with someone, the more she needed to keep them under control, otherwise, they will go out of their way to mess around with her...

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before they got up, and headed towards Blackberry's room. She had not been in his room, since the whole bad end, so she felt a little bit unsure of how to feel, but she took a deep breath in, before opening the door.

The room was as clean as she had remembered, and the room smelled so nice. It was a mixture of lavender and lemons, she had to guess. It was a unique smell, but she loved it. It perfectly fit him too.

"(Y/n)!... Sans" He said Sans' name, less excitedly, as he ran over to (Y/n), and hugged her. She weakly warped on arm around him, feeling weak while being in the room, because of the memories from before.

"Lay off, kid," Sans said, all the shyness from before completely gone, as his tone was cold, and his state was even colder. Hickory looked unhappy too. 

She completely forgot that the two of them disliked Blackberry for some reason. Tatters didn't like Blackberry too, right? At some point, he wanted to actually kill the guy, right? Or was her memory starting to play with her?

" Alright, let's not waste any more time," She said, as she closed the door behind them, so no one else would listen on them. "There is one thing that's common between all four of us, and that is that we remember resets," She said, as Sand went over to sit on the bed, while Hickory sat on the floor, so he wouldn't need to be hunched over. Blackberry still stood next to her, his arms warped around her waist.

"The reason for the resets, are (Y/n)'s death," Sans said after he saw that she didn't speak, continuing "The first one to remember was me. The second was Hickory, and the last seemed to be you" He said, not even looking at Blackberry.

"how long do you guys know?" Blackberry asked, hugging (Y/n) tighter, not wanting to let her go. "For the past few resets" She was the one to answer. It didn't take long for them to realize that she was tired. 

"Blackberry... Berry, I'm sorry. I can't stay in this room... If you have questions, ask Sans, but I can't do this right now" She really believed she could handle it. She believed she would be able to handle being in the room, but she couldn't. Memories were flashing through her mind, and that was making her weak in the knees. She was not going to show her weak self to the others. She would rather leave now.

She pushed him off of her, before opening the door, and leaving. She didn't wait for him or anyone else to go and chase after. She didn't waste any more time. 

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

The talk was done, and she decided to head out to work earlier. She needed to go and explain why she missed a day of work, right after getting a promotion. She hoped that Grillby will be reasonable, and understand her situation. 

While she was going, she felt someone grab her hand, and before she could do anything, she was dragged to the basement. Because of the way that the skeleton twisted her arm, making her shoulder hurt, she couldn't exactly do much to fight back, but just follow so he wouldn't hurt her already hurt shoulder.

Their last destination was Mutt's room, and now that she looked better at the skeleton who dragged her down, she noticed that there stood a bored Mutt. She looked around, noticing that Razz was currently sitting on a chair, smirking at her, while holding... a whip in his hand? Now that she thought about it, doesn't he always carry one around? Why would he need it though?

"Ah, you are finally here, great. Sit down" He said, pointing with his whip over to Mutt's bed. She would sit down, but she guessed that the glowing dark orange substance that was there on specific spots wasn't just spilled food...

"I would rather not, thank you," She said, looking uncomfortable. She expected him to throw a tantrum or something, but he seemed more reasonable than a few days prior, so he simply nodded.

"Alright. You have work soon, so I shall not waste your time for long" Well, that was nice of him. Maybe he should start talking then. She wanted to start with her shift earlier.

"I'm glad... to see that you are better," Razz said. She looked at him, to try and see any signs of him lying, or making fun of her, but there was nothing, but actual worry. It looked weird on him.

"Yes... Um, a friend came, and healed me.." She said, feeling unsure if she should talk about Teddy or not. The fact that she now owned him was not making her feel better being around him... Hopefully, he'll be stupid and use her debt on something minor.

"That's good... Very good." Silence came over, as Mutt, stared at her, before letting a sigh out, and starting to talk. "M'lord... Things that he... Was the cause of the... accident"

It made sense. It made sense now. "He... Paid for yer bill too..." Mutt said, before getting a glare for Razz, like Mutt wasn't supposed to say that, but Mutt simply ignored the other, a bored look on his face.

oh heavens, what should she do? Should she make him think that it was him who did this, or should she make it clear that it was her own fault? She honestly believed that it was both their fault. He caused Hickory to be on edge, and she simply added too much on him and he snapped. There wasn't much else.

"... Razz..." She said, looking up at him "Look, I'm..." She wasn't feeling good. She just wanted to go to work, to get her mind off things. Everything was a mess today. The Teddy situation, the blackberry situation, and now this... she couldn't handle it right now. She needed to go back to the place that made her feel happy and safe.

"Don't speak human" Razz said, finally standing up, "I'm an adult, and I can take the blame for what I've done. I shouldn't have caused the commotion that morning. I'm sorry about what has happened to you" He said, and it seemed that he was about to either bow or kneel, so she stopped him, by putting her hands on his shoulder, and saying.

"Razz, hon, it's not your fault. Sure, you could have not caused the commotion, but it's only Hickory's fault for what he did." Now, what will she do about the Bill?

"About the bill..." She was about to start, but Razz stopped her. "I still feel like I had a hand on what has happened to you. Take that as my apology, and don't hold it against me"

She nodded. "That works for me. Thank you again. I wouldn't have been able to pay it on my own. I really need to go now." Razz seemed so much different than who she expected him to be. 

The first time she interacted with him, she found him to be annoying, and the second, to be malicious, but it seemed that she was wrong. He was someone who could have guilt, and who wanted to fix things too. Even if he could have avoided doing that without 'kidnapping' her.

"Take care human" Was all Razz said, as she opened the door, and left the place, without looking back. Something told her that this wasn't the end of the interactions with Razz and Mutt, but only the beginning. And that left a disgusting shiver down her spine.

**_ ~~~RAZZ'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

She was... different than he thought she was. But she looked like she wasn't completely alright at the moment. He wanted to try and comfort but stopped himself. He was in no place to do that. He knew that he should probably just let her go, and not get involved with her, but he felt something.

He wasn't sure what, but he felt a small spark between the two. He was sure that Mutt felt it too. He couldn't just let her get away like that. Of course, for today he would, but he couldn't stop himself from getting more involved with her...

**.(SWAPFELL SANS) RAZZ ' The lord ' ** _(LOVE: - 17 )_

_(LUST: 95 )_

_(TRUST: -8 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 45 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 98 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -63 )_

_(Jealousy: - 100 )_

_(Danger levels: 53 )_

_(Mental stability: 77 )_

_(Sanity: 84 )_

_(Dere type: Oujidere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 5'3_

_(Yandere type: Worship type_

  
  


**_||_ _CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL TREAT THEIR LOVED ONE AS AN ABSOLUTE GOD/GODDESS WHILE EVERYONE ELSE LIKE TRASH. MORE THAN LOVE, IT'S JUST MINDLESS WORTH. IT'S BEST TO AVOID HAVING THIS CHARACTER AS A YANDERE, OTHERWISE, YOU'LL HAVE A CRAZY FOLLOWER! ||_ **

  
***FEELS A SPARK BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU**

**_ ~~~MUTT'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

The moment that she left, he was ordered to make sure that he would follow her around. It was truly troublesome and she was not worth such trouble, but well, something... something told him that maybe she was worth it.

Truly, drugging her would be easier, but... But well, just for his brother, he'll try his best to keep her safe, while she is outside. At least, until he finds someone else to do that job for him.

**(SWAPFELL PAPYRUS)MUTT ' The wild dog ' ** _(LOVE: 5 )_

_(LUST: 39 )_

_(TRUST: - 31 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 32 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_

_(Jealousy: - 100 )_

_(Danger levels: 66 )_

_(Mental stability: 59 )_

_(Sanity: 82 )_

_(Dere type: Utsudere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 6'3_

_(Yandere type: Obsession type._

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS TYPE OF YANDERE IS COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY DESIRE LOVE, ATTENTION, AND AFFECTION FROM THEIR LOVED ONE. STALKING AND KILLING IS A BIG MUST FOR SUCH A TYPE! TRY TO AVOID BEING TOO CLOSE TO OTHERS WHILE THEY ARE AROUND IF YOU HAVE ACQUIRED THIS YANDERE ||_ **

***FINDS YOU INTERESTING**

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 9, EVENING _ **

Currently, she was dealing with a problem. When she had arrived and explained what had happened, Grillby was very worried and even offered to pay the bill, but she said that it was already paid off. He said that he was still sorry that that had happened right after she left his establishment, and that if she needed to take a few more days off, he was happy to give them to her. As much as she wanted that, she couldn't afford it. She needed the money. 

But no, that was not the problem. The problem was made by two people. Toffee and Riggs. See, Toffee somehow heard her conversations with Grillby, and was asking her about what had happened, and asked if Brash did any of that damage to her. The bar was pretty calm, with no one inside, so she could talk as much as she wanted.

While Toffee was trying to ask more about what had happened, Riggs seemed to notice how uncomfortable (Y/n) was and asked Toffee to leave. That soon turned into a verbal fight. Let's just say that a fight between a woman and a drunk skeleton was not the best that could have happened to her the day right after she got from the hospital.

Thankfully, Firefly did what he does best, and went to call Grillby over. It didn't take much for Grillby to come over and bring Toffee out. (Y/n) was confused why Grillby didn't bring Riggs out too, but she didn't question it, now that everything was quiet again.

"Man, she sure was troublesome," Riggs said, when (Y/n) returned behind the counter "She is, but it doesn't matter. She heard I got hurt, and decided to cause trouble. Nothing much" That seemed to get Riggs attention.

"Ya got hurt?" she nodded her head, "Yeah, but it's fine. Got a friend to heal me up. That's the reason why I took one day off work yesterday" She didn't want to say anything too much about the whole ordeal, but this was good enough, right?

"... Yer a workaholic?" After finishing his drink, he asked, causing her to laugh "Just in need of money" Riggs nodded his head "Who doesn't need money, mh? But still!" He said, laughing "If it was me, I would have took that chance ta relax"

Oh, she would have loved that, but if she wanted to be able to get the hell away for when the heats will come around, she needed to work hard enough for that money. "I guess money attracts me more than relaxation"

Silence came over her and Riggs as she cleaned the cups, pouring him one more cup, "On the house" Before winking at him, and returning to her work. "eheh, a woman after my heart, mh?"

This made her feel warm inside. She felt like she was home again. With her regulars, joking, and laughing. This was good. Yes, she needed to stay away from the mansion as much as possible and take as many shifts as possible, so she could feel better. This was okay, she could survive this. 

"If you are done flirting, you can clock out" Firefly surprised her, as he came next to her, telling her that. She looked at the clock, noticing that her shift really was done. 

"Well, alright!~ I'll be going then. Take care of Riggs, mh? He seems pretty drunk!" Firefly rolled his eyes, saying "Thanks to a specific someone. You shouldn't have given him so many shots..."

**_ ~~~RIGGS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He wasn't sure what was going on with her, or why she was feeling so much more comfortable around him, but he knew one thing. She was someone that he already liked. Like much more than he probably should, but well, not many people like her come around. People who didn't know who he was, and still wanted to be his friend after he acted like an idiot. He'll hold her close to him, and not let her go, he was sure of that.

**(MAFIAFELL SANS) RIGGS 'The failing underling' ** _(LOVE: 20 )_

_(LUST: 10 )_

_(TRUST: 13 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 20 )_

_(Possessiveness: 4 )_

_(Obsessiveness: 41 )_

_(Jealousy: -100)_

_(Danger levels: 94 )_

_(Mental stability: 85 )_

_(Sanity: 68 )_

_(Dere type: Yottadere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 7'5_

_(Yandere type: Loyal puppy type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS THE GAME'S MOST LOYAL YANDERE. HE WILL FOLLOW ANY ORDER AND WILL DO ANYTHING FOR EVEN A SLIGHT CHANCE TO GET ANY SORT OF AFFECTION FROM HIS LOVER OR FRIENDS. HE GETS ATTACHED EASILY AND IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE HIM LOSE INTEREST, AS LONG AS YOU ARE ALIVE. KIDNAPPING AND STALKING IS AN INEVITABLE END WITH THIS YANDERE ||**

***GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU ARE OKAY**

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

The moment that she went outside, she was pulled into a hug, by a very familiar figure... Echo? Was this Echo? But didn't they have a fight? What was he doing here?

"I'm so sorry.." He whispered to her, as he was holding her close "If only I was there..." He muttered, "I could have protected you" for someone random, this could seem sweet, but for her, it felt wrong. He shouldn't feel like that. Echo was not her real boyfriend. So why was he acting like he actually cared for her? Was he starting to?

"... (Y/n), how was work?" He said, after letting her go, placing his hands on her cheeks, making her feel like pulling away, but she didn't want to do anything that would alert other people that were walking on the street.

"Fine... Echo, what are you doing here?" She asked as he had a surprised look on his face, before smiling warmly at her as she had just said something stupid. 

"Why? Darling, I came to pick you from work. Come on, let's go home" She slowly nodded her head, agreeing to go with him, but she still felt weird. This was not alright. She knew that something was wrong, and she felt like something was very wrong with him.

**_ ~~~ECHO'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

His fault... It was his fault. Oh heavens, what was going on with him? It was like he was losing his mind!... He needed to take a breather. He needed to make sure that he is getting better, and not worse. He knew she was messing him up, but he couldn't let her go... no, she became too important for him. He couldn't just let her go...

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 9, NIGHT _ **

She finally came back to her room, as messy as it was. She didn't want to sleep on her bed, so she'll probably just take her pillow, and somehow try to sleep while laying on the desk or something like that.

What interrupted her was the voice of none other than Solaris, as he spoke from where her bed was. "I think it's time for us to finally talk, mh sinner?"


	26. Chapter 26: Getting to know Bethany, day 9, night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are pretty slow today, thank the heavens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((For now, I'll add the questions at the bottom!~ Please tell me which place you prefer more? The choices to be places at the beginning, or at the end?))

_**Chapter 26: Getting to know Bethany, day 9, night** _

Was this even her room anymore? Because by the number of people that use it without her permission, it seems that it really isn't. Well, there isn't much that she can really do, now is there? Not like people understood what personal space was.

"Alright, let's talk," she said, sitting on the chair, looking at him, a tired look on her face. Of course, she was tired. She just came back from work, why wouldn't she be tired?

"First of all, you were right" He didn't need to tell her what he was speaking about, she knew that he meant the poisoned food. Of course, she knew that, but she was glad that someone else seemed to understand that.

"The food made me thing... weirdly," He said, probably not wanting to talk about how he felt. She could understand that, because she felt weird when being drugged up too, and it was embarrassing. She wasn't going to hold it against him, for how he was acting when he was drugged up.

"and... My bro was gone too" The last part, he muttered, but she was close enough to hear it, so that was something. She nodded her head, before starting to talk too.

"That makes sense, I suppose. From what I noticed, only the household food is drugged up. So, either one of the members is drugging the food up, or the place the food is coming from is drugged up" She said, taking a sigh, before continuing "I also noticed that specific foods have stronger effects, while others are weaker. I don't know specifics, but that is the only way I can explain why some seem more affected by the drug, while the others seemed less affected."

Solaris didn't seem like the type who would listen to others all that much, but right now? Right now he was listening very closely to what she was saying. Either trying to understand what she was saying or trying to remember the information. Either way, she hoped she didn't need to repeat it again to him.

"I also been noticing something interesting" She added, catching Solaris interest again, as he looked up at her again "It seems that the people who drink condiments, like Stretch, Sans, and Red, are ones of the more affected people. I think the drug can be stronger the more you consume it. I don't have proof of that, it's all a theory, but that's what I guessed because of how they act and of what she had noticed. I have a few 'experiments' ready to try and see if the food is drugged by a specific member, or if all of it is drugged" The cooking with Stretch will prove that, she was sure of that.

"... You aren't as stupid as you seem to be" Solaris eventually said, making her frown. Did he think she was stupid? Of course, she didn't have some fancy degree to flash, but she was street smart enough to piece a few things together.

"That's rude. I shouldn't share that information, so you could stay drugged up" She said, only getting a laugh from Solaris, as he got up from the bed, heading towards her door.

"Mh? That's it?" She said, "There is nothing more you wanted to say?" That got another laugh from him, as she said to her "No, there is more, but I'll tell you when there will be no extra ears around. If you are so smart, you'll understand what I meant"

_**~~~SOLARIS'~~~ POINT OF VIEW** _

(Y/n) was something. Whenever he thought he understood what type of person she is, she comes out of nowhere and surprises him with something new. He wasn't sure how that was possible, as he had never been so confused in his life. Not after... No, he wasn't going to think about then. Besides, she could never... _never_ compare. 

_*****TIME SKIP***DAY 10, MORNING** _

The previous night, she had a hard time sleeping. The thought of someone watching her, from somewhere, was frightening for her. She wasn't sure who it was, or where they where. But that wasn't important. Not right now, at least.

She got up the next morning, feeling better than she thought she would feel. Well, that was good. She needed a good night's sleep, even if she had a hard time falling asleep.

She opened her closet, trying to see what she could wear for today. Mh, she had been wearing a lot of pants these past days. How about a nice dress or a long skirt with a matching blouse?

After looking around, she found a very nice long white and black skirt, with matching mid sleeves blouse. To fix the look completely, she decided to wear nice heels that she had gotten from Blackberry. 

She grabbed her clothes and headed out to the bathroom. She always had her phone on her, in case a major ping would happen, and she would need to check to see if anything bad has happened. You never know.

That's why, it was no surprise when she heard her phone ring, the moment she closed the door behind her in the bathroom and placed her clothes on the bathroom counter. 

She looked at the caller and wasn't surprised when she saw that it was Toffee. Of course, she was calling her. She was willing to go to her work and cause trouble, so why not call her, right?

She was annoyed with this event, but... well, it wasn't her fault that Brash did what he did. Still, it doesn't matter. (Y/n) had all right to stay away from the duo... But well, Toffee at least was owned an explaination.

She picked the phone, and without introducing herself, or waiting for the woman on the other side to start talking, she started to talk, explaining why she didn't want to talk with her.

"Look, Toffee, I don't have much time, alright? I need to get ready with things, and I don't want you to harass me at work anymore." She stopped for a second, before continuing. "Your buddy, Brash, or whatever his name was, hurt me, and I honestly don't want to see you or him or your brother for some time. I just came back from the hospital, I'm in no mood to be stressed out"

That seemed good enough, right? With that, she was about to end the call, but she stopped when she heard the voice on the other line. The voice that did not belong to Toffee "You were at the hospital?" The other voice asked, and she realized who the voice belonged to. 

"Brash, why do you have Toffee's phone?" She asked, placing the phone to her ear again, leaning against the bathroom counter. She didn't want to deal with this right now, but it seemed that she didn't really have much of a choice.

"Was hanging with her. Right now she's with her bro... She had been stressed about you, so I wanted to give you a call, have a nice little chat" Well, from how much she already saw, nice wasn't something Brash knew to do.

"Doesn't sound realistic. Look, just tell Toffee to leave me alone." She said. This was done, right? So why did she wait for Brash to answer? Something inside made her stop for a second, and wait for him.

"...Why were you at the hospital?" She didn't need to tell him anything, but she told him anyways "Got attacked by one of my roommates while I was walking home from work." She wasn't sure why she said all of that. It was like she was being forced to say the truth by some outside force. It looked like she couldn't put the phone down either... Was he using magic on her? From this far away..? Or... was he far away? There was the possibility that he... That he was the one watching her yesterday..?

"Alright... And did you deserve what you got?" Of course, she didn't! But for some reason, her mouth didn't let her yell that out, instead, her mouth spoke different words "No, but he deserved what he got" 

Was she going to be forced to tell Brash about what she did to Hickory? No, no, this was not alright. She needed to keep this a secret. If he finds out... He could use it against her! "And what did you do to him?"

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she was snapped out of her daze by a loud knocking on the door. That was a good enough excuse for her to end the call, before placing her phone on the counter, and yelling "Occupied!"

On the other side of the bathroom door, Razz's voice came booming as authoritative as always "Are you alright?" She was confused by the question, "Well, yes, just getting ready for the day. I'll be out in no time."

_***~~~RAZZ'S POINT OF VIEW~~~*** _

He wasn't sure what had happened, but when he was passing the room, he felt an immense amount of magic that he had never felt before. The feeling had made him feel nauseous, and he was a BOSS monster! He needed to make sure that the person inside was alright. 

When he found out that it was (Y/n) that was inside, he was surprised. He didn't expect her to be inside, but she seemed fine, and when he knocked on the door, the magic seemed to disperse. 

Mh, this was... interesting. He knew that that wasn't her magic, because he could swear he had felt it somewhere before, long before, but he just couldn't put his finger around that memory just yet. 

_**~~~BRASH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He felt pretty disappointed that he couldn't completely get everything out of her, but there wasn't much that he could really do right now. He took a step back from the mansion, putting the phone back into his pocket. He needed to hurry back to Toffee's apartment before the woman would realize what had happened. 

_*****TIME SKIP*** DAY 10, DAY** _

She walked downstairs, surprised to find Bethany sitting on the couch, legs crossed, as she was sketching something in a notebook. She looked pretty interested in what she was doing.

She was going to ignore the woman but something inside of her stopped her. What if this woman was someone like her? Maybe she was feeling the same thing as she did, even if she was not stuck like she was? 

It was a weird train of thought, but Bethany seemed too much of a superficial character, to actually be like that... She wasn't sure why, but the woman seemed to hide something else, and she was curious to find out what she was hiding like that.

"Hey Beth," She said, walking over to the woman, as she looked up at the girl, smiling "Hey (Y/n), look who came out of the grave! Looking good" She said, moving a little bit to the side, and patting the seat next to her on the couch.

"So, how ya feeling? Hear you went to the hospital?" Bethany said, before looking back at her sketchbook, returning to doing what she was doing before. 

"Yeah, got my shoulders messed up. Some nasty scars will be left behind, but I'll live" She said, as Bethany looked over to the girl, smiling. The smile looked a little bit... Well, different than her usual forced one.

"eh, look at the positive side. Ya can make up some badass story to explain why you have the scars" That seemed such an overused thing to say, but it made her smile.

It was weird, but interacting with another human was really... Well, refreshing. All those monsters were so weird. She knows they don't see her as a living being, nor someone who deserves respect, that's why she can't relax around them, but around humans? She feels that there is still some sort of hope.

"Yeah, for sure. Like, I thought a bear with my bare hands, and that's why I got the scars" The two looked at one another, laughing. (Y/n) might not have the original Antagonist's memories, but she felt warm around the woman. Probably because the two were friends before. 

"You changed, ya know?" Bethany finally said. (y/n) had been wondering about that for some time, in the previous runs. Didn't the other protagonists notice that she was acting differently? So, why did Bethany notice, while the others didn't?

"How so?" She asked, curious. Of course, she wouldn't start acting like the old antagonist. She knew that would get her killed, for sure, but knowing how the original antagonist acted might come in handy if she ever met people from the woman's past or something like that. It's best to know than to not know.

"Mh, you just feel like a different person. You actually got a job, for one!" she said like that was the strangest thing that she had ever witnessed like it didn't roll off her tongue all that well.

"Before, you would have caused a tantrum at the mere thought of needing to work," Bethany said, leaning back into the couch "That's why I even brought you here. So you know, ya could be taken care of and shit. Eheh never thought everyone would be such a good influence..." She trailed off, looking to the side, before snapping back, with a laugh, as she continued "I'm glad!"

She can see signs of what this could be. Could Bethany feel jealous? This could be just a theory, but did Bethany feel jealous that some strangers did more good for Antagonist in a week than she did in all the years that Antagonist and Bethany were friends? This was just a theory, but still...

(y/n) placed her arm around the other's shoulder, before putting her head on the girl's shoulder, sighing "Ah, I couldn't have done without you. I've been imposing too much on ya, Beth. Trying to hold my weight here" She said.

The next half hour, the two stayed together, (Y/n) warped around Bethany, as the girl worked on her sketch while talking with the woman. It was weird, but Bethany was more genuine than she thought. It didn't surprise her too much thought. Bethany wouldn't be a protagonist if she couldn't make others like her, now would she?

_**~~~BETHANY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

This didn't make sense, and she knew that, but there was not much that she could really do, so she simply played along. She knew that something was going on in (Y/n) life otherwise she wouldn't have changed so much, out of nowhere, acting like the things in the past hadn't happened.

_**BETHANY ' the fashionista '  (**LOVE: -1 )_

_(LUST: 11 )_

_(TRUST: - 97 )_

_(Possessiveness: -100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_

_(Jealousy: -100 )_

_(Danger levels: 99 )_

_(Mental stability: 98 )_

_(Sanity: 81 )_

_(Dere type: Kanedere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 5'6_

_(Yandere type: Harmless type_

_**||CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS THE SAFEST YANDERE. THEY WON'T TRY TO HURT OTHERS, NOR WILL THEY TRY TO HURT THEIR LOVE INTEREST. THEY WON'T GET IN THE WAY EITHER. THEY WILL SIMPLY WISH FOR THEIR LOVE INTEREST TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF IT'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE. THEY CAN GET EXTREMELY CLINGY AND OF COURSE, STALKING AND COLLECTING LEFTOVER STUFF OF THEIR LOVED ONE IS A MUST!||** _

__

_***IS CONFUSED ON WHY YOU CHANGED SO SUDDENLY** _

_*****TIME SKIP***DAY 10, EVENING** _

She had been working for a few hours right now, and things had been going pretty well. When the masses moved out, and the bar was close to closing down, barely half an hour before closing, usually only Riggs was left, but this time, she was surprised to see that Stretch was actually at the bar, waving to her.

See, currently, Riggs and Firefly were standing on the side, probably expecting her to come over to them as she did for the previous few nights, but just for tonight, she decided to leave the two alone, and spend some more time with Stretch that came here, probably for her, as he was currently drinking a cup of water.

She walked over to him, grinning at him "Hey Stretch. Whatcha doing?" She asked, getting a surprised smile from him, probably not expecting her to walk over to him, as he shyly waved to her.

"Hey!... Nothing much just came to visit my friend, Pepper! Because it's getting dark earlier, I'll start walking her back home..." He said, somehow getting quiet the more he talked.

"That's very sweet of you! Like a real gentleman, walking a lady back home" She joked, looking as he relaxed. Did he think that she would get angry with him for some reason? He really was a child just yet.

"Mh?" a voice came from nowhere, as she looked up, to see Pepper. She had been ignoring the woman for long enough, and well, it was the time that she befriended her other coworker. 

"Hey Pepper, sit down!" She said, grinning at the girl, who looked confused, before doing that. (Y/n) Could feel as both Riggs and Firefly were staring at the two, but not doing or saying anything. 

"So, why didn't ya tell me you guys were friends?" She asked, when she came back to the two, two cups in hands, as she started preparing drinks for them. 

"U-um, I ca-" Before Stretch said anything, she laughed at him "Don't worry, it's not an alcoholic drink. It's a sweet drink, that I'm making. You like sweets right?" Stretch nodded, as she added, "I'll also pay for them, so don't worry."

She prepared the drink, before pushing towards the two. They looked at the drink, before taking it and drinking it. Stretch was sipping it, while Pepper just drank it all in one go.

"So? How does it taste?" She asked, trying to hide her excitement as much as possible. She didn't want to come off as weird, but she was pretty excited about this... She wanted to know if they liked it or not!

"... It's good..." Pepper said as she looked at the group. Stretch just nodded, but the light orange blush on his face told her that he liked the drink. That was good.

"I'm glad! I hadn't been bartending for so long, so I was worried I got the drink wrong, but I'm glad It came out good!" Pepper looked up at her, a curious glint in her eyes, behind her glasses.

"You bartender before?" She nodded "Yep, a few years ago, I worked at a night club for some time." Pepper didn't ask any more questions, seemingly being satisfied.

The three of them talked for the reminding a few minutes before it was time to close, the three of them went their ways. As she exited, she noticed the eyes that followed after her. The eyes of Firefly and Riggs...

She exited outside, being greeted by Echo. Stretch noticed that and frowned for a second, but just said goodbye to her, as Pepper waved, and (Y/n) waved off.

Pepper seemed very similar to Grillby, someone who would barely speak, but she was sure that the two could get along pretty well as time would go on. 

_**~~~PEPPER'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Pepper was surprised when she was invited over and was actually talked to. At some point, she thought that (Y/n) just that because she was jealous or something, but it seemed that she really wanted to talk with Pepper... She thought she did something wrong when (y/n) didn't talk to her a second time after her introduction...

**( UNDERSWAP MUFFET) PEPPER ' The silent bartender ' ** _(LOVE: -17 )_

_(LUST: 30 )_

_(TRUST: -55 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 34 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -90 )_

_(Jealousy: - 100 )_

_(Danger levels: 45 )_

_(Mental stability: 60 )_

_(Sanity: 57 )_

_(Dere type: Kuudere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 5'3_

_(Yandere type: Reserved Yandere_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DOESN'T OPEN UP TO EVERYONE! THEY ARE A YANDERE TYPE THAT PEOPLE USUALLY TRY TO AVOID AS GETTING THEM TO BEHAVE IS HARD NOT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT THEM. THEY ARE VERY GOOD PROTECTORS AND THEY PUT THEIR LOVED ONE'S SAFETY BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE. STALKING, THING TAKING AND KIDNAPPING IS A MUST FOR THIS YANDERE ||**

***DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FEEL ABOUT YOU**

_***~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~*** _

He wasn't sure how to feel when he found out that she worked there... At the same time when he would start picking Pepper out. The two were good friends, so of course, he would not do anything to her and she to him, but he didn't want (y/n) to think he was seeing Pepper or something. But at the same, he could use this as an excuse to hang around with (Y/n) more...

_*****TIME SKIP*** DAY 10, NIGHT** _

She came back home, tired as always. Saying goodbye to Echo, she headed back to her room, before remembering the mess that she had left. Oh well, it looked like she will be fixing that messing, because she wasn't going to sleep outside of her bed anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry for the boring and short chapter T_T I used up all my inspiration on my Tumblr today. Anyways, please join my discord T_T))
> 
> 1\. After accepting to go with Bethany shopping, bring... along.
> 
> a. Mutt (+5 LOVE, +1 LUST, +10 POSSESSIVENESS, +6 OBSESSIVENESS, +1 TRUST) (+3 JEALOUS for Razz)  
> b. Teddy (+7 LOVE, +1 POSSESSIVENESS, +10 LUST, +9 OBSESSIVENESS, +2 OBEDIENCE) (+2 LOVE for Spice and Sugar)  
> c. Papyrus (+3 LOVE, +3 POSSESSIVENESS, +2 OBSESSIVENESS, +10 OBEDIENCE, +20 TRUST) (+4 LOVE, +2 TRUST for Green)
> 
> 2\. You should follow after...
> 
> a. Razz (+Smut) (+29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +5 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST) (+20 LOVE, +3 OBEDIENCE, +10 LUST for Mutt) (Location: Basement, Mutt's room)  
> b. Tatters (+Smut) (+29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +0 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST) (+10 JEALOUS for Spice and Sugar) (Location: Otherwise of the mansion's yard, shed)  
> c. Go help out Lucky again (+1 LOVE, +2 TRUST, +10 POSSESSIVENESS, +2 OBSESSIVENESS) (-1 LOVE for Stretch)
> 
> 3\. At work, you should hang with...
> 
> a. Firefly and Riggs (+2 LOVE, +10 TRUST, +3 LUST, +7 POSSESSIVENESS, +9 OBSESSIVENESS, +1 OBEDIENCE for Firefly and Riggs) (-3 LOVE for Echo)  
> b. Pepper and Stretch (+4 LOVE, +2 TRUST, +5 OBEDIENCE, +1 POSSESSIVENESS, +2 OBSESSIVENESS for Pepper and Stretch) (+10 JEALOUS for Riggs)  
> c. Grillby and Sans (+10 LOVE, +7 OBEDIENCE, +3 LUST, +21 OBSESSIVENESS, - 9 JEALOUSY for Grillby and Sans) (- 6 LOVE for Hickory)
> 
> ((Remember, every choice will reflect in the future, so please be very careful!~ Every choice matter, even the smallest one. Choices with no stats usually have a bad end hidden))


	27. Chapter 27: Giving favors away, day 11, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Antagonist woke up with a little bit of Flirty inside of her, mh?

_**Chapter 27: Giving favors away, day 11, morning** _

The next morning, she woke up, a nasty feeling inside of her gut. Something told her, that she was going to work pretty hard today. At least, she hoped that no bad ends would happen. She was going pretty well so far. A few more days and two weeks will have passed... That would be a pretty big achievement for her.

She got up from her bed, heading over to her closet. Mh, what should she wear? Her feeling was giving her a nasty feeling, but she didn't want to put something simple on. She had been feeling pretty badly the past few days, so she deserved to be spoiled a little bit, right?

After thinking for a second, she decided to grab a dark green, push-up bra. On top of it, a light blue denim jacket, and to go along, light green, pattered knee-high skirt, with different heels, that had a smaller heel, so she could walk longer in them if needed. 

She looked at the clothes, before grinning. This was good. This was very good. One way to make the day better is by looking better! and what better way to look better, than with dressing better?

She grabbed her clothes and headed out of her room, to walk to the bathroom. She knew that she might have woken up with a bad feeling, but it didn't mean that today had to be bad. No, that was completely the opposite. She had the power to take things in her own hands and make sure that things will be alright. She knew that much.

"Good morning Stretch! Up early, I see?" She greeted the taller skeleton as he exited his room. He looked over to her, nodding his head, hiding something behind his back. 

She was a little bit curious about what he was hiding, but she decided that it was best that she would mind her own business. "Good morning...!" He greeted her back.

"Good indeed! Well, I won't hold you up any longer!~ Good luck with whatever you are doing" She said, before turning away from him, and heading into the bathroom.

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

Now, what was there to do? She was all dressed up, and ready, but what was she ready for? She really wasn't sure. She felt so energized today, and she wanted to do something, but there didn't seem much that she could do.

With a sigh, she decided to head downstairs. Maybe she should spend some time building a relationship with someone? But well, there didn't seem anyone around just yet... Or well, they must already have headed to do their own things. 

While she was wandering around, without much on her mind, she was scared out of her mind by a sudden tap on her shoulder. She yelped, as she turned to look at who it was.

There stood Bethany, grinning at her, as she looked dressed up. "Heya!~ Going anywhere?" Bethany asked when she looked her up and down. Well, that could seem, by how she was dressed up, mh?

"Oh, no, no! Just thought of putting something nice today, there is not any specific reason for it. Anyways, how about you?" She asked. She knew that it was too early to say, but Bethany didn't seem all that bad. It was like there was a change in her personality like she resembled someone. She wasn't sure why was that thought.

"Actually, yeah! I'm going to the mall, meeting up with a few friends there. Do you want to come along?" The offer was sudden, and it surprised her. She didn't expect Bethany to inside her out, but well, maybe this was what she needed to do.

The past few days, she had been building up a routine of sorts, and as much as she loved routines, for her own sanity, she needed to get out and go to places she had never seen before... Honestly, it was time for a change of scenery, she wasn't going to lie.

"Mh? Is that alright? You sure, I won't be intruding?" She asked, not wanting to trigger any events. She wasn't sure who those friends were. Were they OG Antagonist's friends too? She didn't know if she could handle anything like that at the moment. She didn't know enough about Antagonist's past to meet anyone important from her past.

"Intruding? Love, you are never intruding!" Bethany said, her smile as bright as ever. It seemed that because of how panicked (Y/n) was when she came from the last route, that she actually misjudged Bethany. 

She could say that because Bethany was not the only person who she misjudged. Blackberry, Lucky, Hickory, Echo, Green, and even Razz. They all were misjudged by her and well, she needed to open her heart to finally accept their real selves.

Bethany noticed her worried look, probably understanding that (Y/n) was still worried about intruding. Even though, that wasn't exactly true. She was just feeling embarrassed for judging Bethany and everyone else just because of how they looked, without even trying to understand who they really were...

"(Y/n)..." Bethany said, her expression worried, as she put a hand on her shoulder. Her touch was light, and gentle, probably because of the fact that she said about her injury and she didn't want to hurt the other more "If you feel uncomfortable, you can not come..."

(Y/n) felt slightly stupid for making the other feel like this. Maybe she shouldn't go. She didn't want to seem completely out of place. Besides, she didn't have much money either way. What is she going to do there anyway?

"..." Bethany stayed quiet for a second before her face lit up like she had a sudden thought came to her mind, as she started to say it "Or!" The loud tone slightly surprised (Y/n), as Bethany looked embarrassed, but she continued "Or, you could bring someone else with you, so you would feel more comfortable?"

(Y/n) thought about it for a second. That actually didn't sound too bad of an idea. She needed a change of scenery, but wasting quite some time would be bad too. So, why not bring someone else along?

But who? Who should she bring around? That was a question she didn't have an answer to. There were so many people, but there were also so many people she didn't want to be around or didn't want to raise stats with... 

Just as suddenly as that thought came to her mind, the face of Teddy flashed in her mind. Yes, she knew that he wasn't exactly the best option right now, but... But she could use this for her advantage, right? 

She wasn't stupid. She noticed how he was staring at specific parts of her body, and how he was reacting to her touching him. If she would play it right, just right, she might get out of the favor with a minor sexual favor... 

It made her feel nasty, to even think about such things, but she knew that if she left that thing for much longer, it could be used for worse things. She could be forced to move to the other mansion, or she would need to do something even worse than just a minor sexual favor. So, it was best if she would get rid of it while Teddy hasn't realized what he could do with that favor.

"-ey, hey!" Bethany was waving her hand across her face, as (Y/n) was confused, before she realized what had happened. Oh heavens, she had zoned out completely again, hasn't she? That was embarrassing... 

"S-sorry! Eheh, sure thing. When are we going?" (Y/n) said, flashing an embarrassing smile to the other, as Bethany let out a hearty laugh, making (y/n) feel warm inside.

"In 30 minutes! Let's meet up near the entrance, alright? Don't be late!~" Bethany said, before skipping into the kitchen, leaving (Y/n) to come back to her thoughts, as she headed to lay down on the couch.

Alright, this was good. So, she had a somewhat good plan in her mind. She was going to invite Teddy, and make him use his favor for something sexual and minor, like a blowjob, or eating him out or whatever else he would want her to do as long as it wouldn't be full sex or anything like that.

How was she going to do that? He didn't look like the type who would ask something like that himself, meaning that she would need to entice him enough, before dragging him somewhere and offering. But she needed to make sure that he would specifically say he agrees this is paying the debt off, or she would do that for nothing... 

She really didn't want to leave such a bad impression on Teddy. She hated this so much, but she didn't have much of a choice. She had never encountered Teddy in the game, outside of a few interactions while going after Hickory's route, that's why she wasn't too sure what she could do or what to expect out of him.

She had been misjudging people left and right. Who says that she hasn't misjudged Teddy? Maybe he came off as a good guy, but he actually was worse than the main guys? Those thoughts were worrying her, and she wasn't sure what to do. 

Could Teddy really be a bad guy? That sweetheart? Sure, he could be a little pushy at times, and he seemed to find her sexually attractive, but that wasn't all that bad, right? Could a guy with such pleasant magic really be able to hurt anyone? She just didn't know what to feel or how to think about this situation...

She knew that things will never go back to normal after this. She knew that things won't really turn out well. She won't be able to go back to how things where before, she knew that. 

A chuckle escaped from above her, as she moved her hand, to see that it was Mutt that was standing above her. This was great. Did Mutt, she, and this couch had some sort of magnets that would attract each other?

He walked to the side of the couch where she had her feet, before pulling her up, and sitting down, and putting her legs on his lap, as he put his hands on them. 

She looked over to him, and as much as she hated the fact that Mutt was with her right now, she was thankful that someone dragged her out of her train of thought. She didn't want to cause herself a headache for overthinking things again.

"So, whatcha thinking so hard 'bout?" Asked Mutt, looking at her. His hands still on her legs. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't feel any impulse to run away or move her legs. She just felt annoyance that Mutt was around.

"Nothing that should matter to you," She said, before she pulled out her phone, and cursed. She didn't even have Teddy's phone number, did she? So she was overthinking things for no reason...

"Come on, you look uncomfortable. Can little old Mutt help you with anything?" He said, an amused look on his face, as he noticed her annoyed expression. He was enjoying annoying her, wasn't he?

"Unless you have Teddy's phone number, then you going away would be nice" He put a hand over where his heart should be like he was hurt or something, but the amused look on his face told a different story.

"Aww, why so mean? You will hurt little old Mutt's feelings like this, I might just get attached~" He slurred out his words, making her gag from disgust, as he just laughed.

"And by Teddy, you mean the short skeleton, with a hole in his skull and calming magic?" He said, pulling his own phone, as he looked through something, before showing her the screen.

She was surprised because the name the number was under, and the photo that came with the number was... Teddy's. She wasn't sure about the number itself, but it looked real enough. 

"Give it to me" She simply said, sitting up, and taking her legs off of him, about to reach for the phone, but he moved it out of her reach, a smug look on his face.

"After you being mean to me? I don't think so~" He said, finishing with a burst of laughter. This was getting annoying. She was in no mood to play around with him. He would better give her what she wants or she will hurt him... But he would like that, wouldn't he?

"What do you want for the number?" He had thinking look on like he was thinking about something serious, but both of them knew that he wasn't actually thinking about this at all. He probably wanted this from the moment she told him about needing the number.

"Ah... How about a kiss?" He said, snickering, as he pointed to his cheekbone. That's it? She was expecting something more. A simple kiss was nothing for her. She licked a skeletons neck, pussy, and fingered a skeleton. She did even more things to others, a simple little kiss wasn't moving her heart anymore.

She moved closer to him, before making sure that no one was around, before getting on his lap, a bored look on her face, as she kissed where he had pointed. He seemed surprised that she actually did that.

She was going to move away but felt like that seemed a little bit too little, especially with how he was, so maybe she needed to add something more? 

Didn't Echo enjoy a lot when she licked and kissed his neck? If she remembered right, the game said that their spines where pretty sensitive right? Would that give a better effect?

She moved her head in between his neck, and he seemed confused about what she was doing before her tongue touched his cervical spine. He had tensed up for a second, before relaxing when she started placing small little kisses. Only when she started to softly nibble on his cervical, did he start to act... a little weird.

One of his arms warped around her waist, while the other got itself entangled in her hair. The moment that she bit him harder, did she heard a moan from him, and that was her cue to stop.

She probably let herself go a little bit too much, as she pulled away, to look at him. He had a dark orange blush on his skull, as his eyelights looked a little fuzzy. 

That wasn't all. She seemed to be too caught up in the moment to notice a few things. Firstly, he was holding her waist very closely to him, as the hand that was holding her had pulled her skirt's waistband a little bit, and his hand was resting on her lower back, while his other hand that was entangled in her hair, was caressing her in a relaxing manner.

What really made her conscious thought, was the bulge that she felt rub against her. Maybe, just maybe, she had took it too far? Especially with how the heat weak was coming closer... and how he was a very sexual person...

He looked confused at her, maybe even disappointed. "W-why did ya stop? No one's here... We can continue..." He said, as he seemingly wanted to lay her on the couch, but she stopped him, but pushing him away from her, shaking her head.

"I'm not trying to start anything, mh? Got me a little wrong. I just want Teddy's number" That answer seemed to not be the one that he wanted to her, as he frowned, his blush dying down, as he pulling his hands away from her, and picking up the phone that he dropped on the couch.

"Lucky fucking bastard, I guess. Here ya go" He said, pushing her off his lap, but she didn't care too much, as she wrote the number in, and immediately dialed it, before throwing her legs on top of his lap too.

He looked as confused as ever when she did, as she rolled her eyes "I'm not letting you leave until I know you gave me the real number" she said, letting a weak smile out of him.

He put on of his hands on her leg, massaging it a little bit, but he didn't look away from her. She wasn't going to lie... He was pretty good at what he was doing. 

"Yes?" the moment that she heard that, a huge smile appeared on her face, as she brightened up. The voice on the other side didn't say much, but he already sounded like Teddy.

"Um, hello! This is (Y/n). Is this Teddy?" It sounded like some shuffling was happening on the other side of the line before an answer came, making her grin.

"Y-yeah! Yeah. How did you get my number, though?" He asked, and that was a valid question, of course. She could tell him the truth, but she decided to not.

"A magician never reveals their secret~ Anyways, I wanted to ask you something" Her answer seemed to get a laugh out of him and that was good enough for her. She didn't exactly want to seem like a complete creep.

"Mh, of course. Ask away" He said. While she was talking, Mutt seemed to stare at her, while having a blank expression on his face. She knew it wasn't nice of her to tease the other, but still.

"So, My roommate Bethany invited me out to the mall, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along? I need some moral support" She said, letting out a laugh.

"Oh? S-sure! but, don't you have other options?" He asked, and that made her feel a little bit bad. Maybe she was interrupting him? He did sound like he was doing something before she called.

"Of course, I have other options," She said, before feeling that that might have been too mean. Mutt's laugh was enough to make her realize that. "But I chose you" She added, hoping to make it better.

There was silence on the other line before he said "I'll be at the mansion in 15 minutes... I'll see you there (Y/n)" and with that, the call was done. She looked at the time, seeing that he would arrive on time.

She tried to pull her legs away from Mutt, but he wasn't letting her go. She frowned at him "Let me go" She said, handing him his phone back. He took his phone back but didn't let her legs go.

"Yer a real tease, ya know?" He said, but it didn't sound like a joke. His expression and tone told her as much. He was like an open book. It was easy to understand how he felt how he looked.

"People tell me that a lot" Again, seemed that was not the answer that he wanted to hear as he growled a little bit, seemingly angry. Heavens was this the reason she felt like something bad will happen? Because she will say something stupid?

"So, you got a habit to go around, and getting all sexual with others?" How should she tell him nicely that yes, that was what she did, even when she was in a 'relationship'?

Her silence seemed to not be the right answer either. He was so confusing, she wasn't sure what he wanted from her. Sometimes pleasing these skeletons was hard.

"I wonder how yer lil boyfriend would feel knowing this," He said, as she looked confused at him. Did he really think she cared all that much? She literally did this in the middle of the living room, on the couch, while Bethany was still in the kitchen. This wasn't exactly something that she cared about.

"...Ye don't care, do ye?" He said, but he seemed to know the answer himself, so she didn't say anything back to him. A crude laugh escaped from him, as he pulled her on his lap back again.

"So, why not fuck me? I could make ya feel real good..." He said, warping his arms around her, putting his skull in between her neck this time, but before he could do anything, she pushed him off and climbing off.

She gave him a laugh of her own, as she put her phone back into her pocket. "Oh honey, I'm not the type to be fucked. I like doing the fucking, if you get what I'm saying" She said, pointing to her crotch. 

She was about to head out of the living room, but before she did, she turned around, a smirk on her face, as she said: "Besides if you got so excited just from a small little nibble, I don't think you're all that good either."

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

Currently, (Y/n) and Teddy where left alone. Bethany and the group of girls had gone somewhere, leaving the two of them behind. She was pretty glad that she brought Teddy with her, as she would have been left behind alone otherwise.

It was also good that she was alone with Teddy, as that way she could actually start to 'seduce' him without being called out on it by Bethany or having the girls make fun of her. Unlike Bethany, the girls looked... well, like Bethany before. But she could be wrong again. She wasn't pushing that possibility away just yet, but she felt like she wouldn't be meeting those girls again...

First of all, she needed to start of slowly. She needed to give him the idea that she's interested in him, and that maybe this would turn into a date inside of his mind.

She remembered how embarrassed he looked when she took him arm, so she decided to do it again. That would work, right? He wanted her to play the helpless girl, and she was going to play into that.

She walked a little slower, so she could match his pace, before looking up at him. He was just a few inches taller than her, but still taller nonetheless. He also was... a little wider than her, similar to how Riggs is, just a tad bit smaller than the guy.

Oh, she shouldn't be thinking about other people at this moment. She will lose her train of thought, and that could ruin it all. Or she could enter another train of thought, and start going quiet again, and that might set off some alarms, or make her lose her chance of seducing him any time soon.

He seemed to not see anything much with the fact that she slowed down her walking, to match his, and that she got closer. The thing that seemed to get him a little bit tensed up was the first time their hands touched, making him look at her, but she gave him a bashful look, as she asked.

"Do you... mind if I..?" she didn't finish her sentence, leaving it open to interpretations, to see if he would get her hints or not. She needed to see how much he will get and how much he won't. She needed to know if she needed to go with her hints slowly or make them much more sexual.

He looked to be bashful too, as a maroon hue appeared on his skull, as he shook his skull. In a sense, he was being so adorable, that her heart skipped a beat.

The second touch was a little bolder, a little longer, but she wasn't the only one who seemed eager to hold hands together. He was hesitant but seemingly excited to touch her. 

That gave her a good idea of how he was. She knew this wasn't much, but it gave her a somewhat interesting idea on how he was. That he was willing to give into his own wants, as long as she showed even the smallest of interest in it. 

That seemed to make things easier for her. If he was the type of guy who would try to push her away or his wants away, it would be harder to get this done. Even though, that would make him... a slightly better guy, maybe..?

The third and final touch was actually initiated by him. The moment she slightly pulled her hand away from him, wanting to see how much she could tease him, he seemed to grab her, before intertwining their fingers together.

That was surprising for her... She didn't expect him to do that. Maybe he was bolder than she thought. Well, that was good, she guessed. But it did leave a nasty feeling inside of her...

They were walking like this, close to one another, while they where holding their hands. She was curious about how things would go, so she decided to maybe try and let go of his hand, but as surprising as it seemed to her, he wasn't letting her go, but actually tightening his grip on her hand, each time she tried. She also swore she heard a few growls here and there, each time she tried to do that.

Her plan was pretty easy. She had three seduction parts. Currently, they where going through the first one. She needed to see how willing he was to accept her affection, and he seemed pretty willing, actually reluctant to let her go...

The second part of her seduction was showing off something of hers. Or well, showing off her goods, in a way. She had three options right now. And she was going to go through them all. She had three goods, well, more goods packed away, but she couldn't show them off without being charged for inappropriate behavior.

Firstly, she was going to show off her behind. It was a usual trick, but a good one nonetheless. She will drop something of hers, and go to pick it up, before showing everything to him. Or well, not everything, but giving him an idea of what she was hiding under her skirt.

The second, she was going to complain about being hot and unbuttoning a few of the buttons on her denim jacket. She was so glad that she decided to only wear a dark green bra underneath her jacket, as this was going to help her a lot. She won't show too much but show him enough. The fact that her bra was a push up too, it was going to make her breasts look even bigger, and that was what she wanted.

The last was to show off her mouth skills. And well, what is better way to do that than to eat ice cream? Maybe... get a little bit messy, and ask him to come to help her clean herself up...

She planned to make the ice cream part happen at the very end. They will need to go buy the ice cream right? And well, that's when her last part of the seduction would come into view. What is that part being? of course, her 'accidentally' rubbing against him while standing in line. 

The plan was nice, and if she worked everything right, that would work out completely right. Of course, if this was her past self, she would be embarrassed, but this was a different world, and if she wanted to survive, she had to adapt.

"Oh my!" she explained, getting Teddy to stop, as he looked over to her "Sorry Teddy," She said, looking a little embarrassed "I dropped something." She said as Teddy looked at her, before nodding, and reluctantly let go of her hand. 

She walked over to her phone, as she knelt down, making sure, that her skirt fell nicely enough to show her curves. She wasn't sure if he was watching or not, but she didn't care too much at the moment. 

She took the phone, before letting out a sigh of relief. This was the second time that she dropped it, and it was fine, thankfully. She only had her wallet and her phone, so it was either all her money or her phone... And she knew her wallet would have been immediately stolen... Sometimes, sacrifices must be done, for the greater good.

After she made sure that her phone was fine, she got up, a smile appearing on her face, as she returned over to him. Mh, there was no blush, so either that didn't excite him enough, or he was a gentleman enough to not look... She would like to believe that he was a gentleman enough.

When she had put her phone back into her pocket, she let out a small laugh, a soft smile on her face "I'm sorry Teddy. I can be a little clumsy sometimes" She said, as he laughed along with her, petting her head, careful to not ruin her hair.

"Hey, it's fine, don't worry" The more she was spending time with him, the more she was starting to regret her choice of doing what she will do, but well, she needed it for her own good...

She stretches her arms a little bit, as she unbuttoned two of her top buttons. Unlike the drop thing, that had an immediate reaction from him. He looked at her, glancing at her chest, as a blush appeared, but he immediately looked back at her face.

"W-what are you doing?" He said as she looked confused at him. "Mh? Oh, I'm hot. I can't breathe in this thing! but..." She said as she moved closer to him. 

"U-um, Well, I don't have anything underneath... other than my bra. Can I... Hold onto your arm, so no one would look at me?" She asked, looking to the side, trying to look embarrassed.

She glanced at him, and almost wanted to smirk. This was great. The look on his face told her that he was already hooked up. He was blushing madly and actually looking at her chest.

"Oh... F-for sure. Don't worry" She immediately grabbed his arm, before pushing it against her chest, putting her head near his arm. She was ready to go like this, but he seemed to not be.

His fingers got her fingers again, and only when she was holding his hand, did he finally let up, and they started to walk. "Hey, Teddy? Let's get Ice cream, okay?" She said as he nodded.

He didn't reply for a little bit, before asking her a question, that made her want to curse. She knew that this might have worked on someone from the main mansion, but Teddy was not stupid... Why did she think this would have worked on someone like him?

"... (Y/n)... Are you trying to... seduce me?" The question might have sounded stupid, and he looked embarrassed to have asked it. This was bad. This was very bad...

No, wait... She could still get out of this. She could still get out of this, and she knew that. Alright, alright, she knew what to do now. Maybe her plan wasn't going as she wanted, but it didn't mean that it was completely destroyed either. She still had hoped to make this work.

She looked around for a second, before noticing a narrower place. Without saying much, she dragged him over there. She knew that she wouldn't be able to drag him if he didn't want to follow her, and well, that gave her hope. 

The path lead to some of the bathrooms. She decided to open the bathroom of the disabled, as it was a single bathroom, before closing it, and locking it.

He looked confused at her, but it seemed that he understood that this will probably not end with them just talking if he wouldn't put a stop to it. So, will he?

She walked over to him, before wrapping her arms around him. Her original plan didn't work out, but it didn't mean that she couldn't make this one work... No, she knew that she could make it work. 

What was her current plan? Well, going with the love route. She would lie about having a small crush on him, and then saying that she knows exactly how to repay her debt.

She felt so embarrassed. She never knew that her life would eventually become so simple, to the point of resembling the plot of porn. She was sure that if people searched enough, they found something similar to this...

"Teddy... I think I love you..." He had suspicions about her, so she was forced to go big or fail this... And she didn't want to fail this. She was too far gone to do that.

"You are so sweet... No one has ever made me feel the way you did..." She said, looking up at her, as he was looking back at her. One good thing was that she knew that he didn't feel the same way, at least romantically, so she could say whatever she needed without worrying too much.

"(Y/n)..." Teddy eventually said, one of his hands moving to her cheek, caressing her, as she looked up at him. She needed to move this up, so she could go on with her day.

*~😱🍋😱~*

Her other hand walked over to his free hand and moved it to touch her breast. He looked unsure on what to do, but he also looked like he enjoyed it.

"Tell me, Teddy, do you find my body attractive...?" The question seemed to make him blush, as he looked down at her, before nodding. Yes... This was good. Alright!

"Yes..." He said, like he was admitting to something horrible. But it was alright. She needed him to like her body. Even if he was just interested in her body.

She removed the hand that was holding his hand, and well, let's say, he didn't disappoint. She thought he was about to remove his hand from her breast, but no, instead, he completely unbuttoned her denim jacket, exposing her bra and breasts to him. His hand moved to her clippings, and it took no time before he removed her bra, exposing her perky breasts.

"Oh, dear Asgore..." He muttered, as his eyes looked at her, as his hand returned to her breast, and began to play with it, fondling it, and giving exclusive attention to the nipples.

His hand was cold, while her skin was warm. The feeling of him touching her like that, made her feel a little bit excited, as she felt herself blush, She looked at him, feeling embarrassed.

"You're so... so... so beautiful," He said while lowering himself, as his tongue moved to her breast, licking her nipple. She closed her eyes, almost about to lean into pleasure before remembering her main objective.

As much as she wanted to lean into this, and enjoy this, she needed to do her job, and besides, a disabled bathroom wasn't exactly the most romantic place to have sex in...

"N-no, wait," She said, making him look at her, him still licking her. "I want... I want to touch you... To lick you" She said, feeling even more conscious with what she was saying. But no, she needed to do this... she needed to do this for the better of it all... oh heavens, this was going to be so problematic.

"I want to... to do it in a more... romantic place... For now, just let me repay the debt that I own you..." He pulled away from her, the blush from before again on his face, as he nodded his head.

**_ ~~~TEDDY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

She was... perfect. He didn't think of her romantically, of course. He had only known her for a little bit, but he has sexually attracted her. And she seemed to be attracted to him too.

He knew that it was wrong to play with a girl's feelings like that. And he was going to stop. Really, he was going to stop, but the moment that she allowed him to touch her, and when he felt how soft she was...

She tasted heavily too... He wanted to take her whole. He wanted to taste her all over. She was so beautiful, so attractive, so sexual... But the cherry on top was when she said what she did.

She, such a cute little one, wanted... wanted to taste him. Oh, Asgore... How lucky was he? As she got on her knees and unbuckled his pants, he let his thoughts run wild.

He wondered how things would develop if she would move into the other mansion? Would they be able to actually go all the way? Would she allow him to taste her every single day? Would she let others use her when she would realize is using her?

The last thought made him snap back to reality, as he realized what horrible thing he was doing. He was about to stop her, but all his words left him when her tongue touched his cock.

He looked down at her, and the sight alone made his cock twitch. Oh, heavens above, how could he ever think of her differently now? How could he ever go back to thinking of her as someone he needed to save...? How could he ever, when the only thing his mind was being filled was with imagines of her with his cock inside of her mouth.

And the movement... It was driving him mad. She was so good, that he wasn't sure if he would be able to really control himself before he could burst. He didn't want to embarrass himself, but he couldn't keep himself in check either... She had been teasing him so long, that it was only time when he would finally burst.

Maybe, she was a little bit too good. Like, she knew what she was doing. Like, she was experienced in what she was doing. Like this was something she did a lot of times. 

He knew that hoping that he was her only one was childish, but he hoped that he was at least one of the few ones she slept with... But her experience was telling him a different story...

Did other people like him use her? Did the people from the mansion used her...? Did they use her poor little self, to satisfy their sexual cravings? Is that why the only way she thought of repaying her debt was by a sexual favor...? Was that why she fell for him when he gave her a little bit of affection...?

His arm returned to her head, before softly pushing it down, as she glanced at him for a second, before returning all her attention to his cock. All of her attention, to his cock...

He didn't love her. Nor did he like her romantically. But it didn't mean that he couldn't start doing that... He will take her out of that hellhole, that's for sure.

He'll take her away, and keep her all to himself... For her safety, of course... ehe, what was he kidding anymore? He wanted her for his own selfish reasons. Not for her safety.

*~😱🍋😱~*

**(HORRORFELL SANS) Teddy 'The dusting butcher' ** _(LOVE: 13 )_

_(LUST: 1 )_

_(TRUST: 2 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: -48 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 90 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -66 )_

_(Jealousy: -100 )_

_(Danger levels: 60 )_

_(Mental stability: 59 )_

_(Sanity: 49 )_

_(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 6'0_

_(Yandere type: Affectionate, violent type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS HARD TO GET. HE DOESN'T OPEN HIS HEART TO MANY, BUT WHEN HE DOES, YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO EVER LEAVE HIS CARE. HE WILL BE AFFECTIONATE AND USE HIS MAGIC TO MAKE YOU FEEL SAFE AND HAPPY WITH HIM, BUT HE'S NOT AFRAID TO BREAK THE ILLUSION AND USE VIOLENT TO MAKE SURE YOU LISTEN TO HIM AND ONLY LOVE HIM. KIDNAPPING, TRAINING, AND MURDERING OTHERS IS A MUST WITH THIS YANDERE. ||**

***DOESN'T KNOW IF HE CAN EVER THINK OF YOU THE SAME WAY**

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 11, DAY _ **

She was horny, there was no way going about it! But she knew that she couldn't masturbate, or she would set the whole fucking house into a heat. This was such a shitty thing. And Teddy came almost instantly, before leaving her. At least he said that she paid off her debt, and the whole item was gone, so that was good.

While she was going to the staircase, she noticed that the basement door was open. She sighed, going over to close it, but something stopped. What that something being? The sounds of whining. 

See, at some point, she thought that maybe Mutt had a little friend over, or was having fun because of what she did, but that didn't make sense. First of all, too long had passed, and he couldn't still be up, doing that, and there seemed to be no different whines. As much as she liked to make fun of Mutt, she knew that he wasn't all that bad in the bedroom, so that wouldn't be exactly possible...

Now that she was listening closely, the whines seemed much different than Mutt's whines. She slept with him, a few runs ago, and even if she was drugged up, she could still recognize Mutt's whines and someone else's whines. 

If she didn't know better, she would have thought that the whines sounded similar to Razz's voice. But that couldn't be it, right? But his lust... His lust was almost full... So, maybe it didn't sound too crazy.

With a deep breath, she slowly started to head down the stairs, closing the basement door behind her. When she was down, she walked over to the door, before taking a deep breath in and opening the door.

There, she found quite an interesting sight. On the bed, laid Razz, as he desperately tried to get himself off, but seemed to be failing. He seemed to be pretty sweaty, probably because he was up doing what he was doing for some time. He had his eyelights closed, and most of his clothes off. 

When the door opened with a squeal, his eyelights shut open, as he looked over to her, stopping all whining. The two stared at one another, as she was about to close the door, with her outside of it, but she was stopped, by him yelling out. "W-wait!"

She was hesitant, but she did stop, as she looked over to him. "P-please don't go..." He clearly was hinting at her fucking him. And well, she didn't want to deal with that.

Or did she? She didn't want to be humped, like a fucking dog, but she didn't mind fucking him if he was alright with her doing the work... She would really need to get off too...

"Razz..." she said, feeling conflicted, before closing the door behind her. She looked over to him, before pulling her dress down a little bit, enough to show off her bulge.

"I-I don't mind!" Razz immediately said, not even waiting for her to say anything. "Y-ya can fuck me! Please, please, just fuck me!" He sounded so desperate, that her heart honestly hurt upon seeing him like this. 

He was a good guy, or at least, she wanted to believe him to be, that's why, maybe, this wasn't going to be too bad. He needed help, she needed help. It was clear that they could benefit from him...

*~😱🍋😱~*

She completely took off her skirt, alongside her denim jacket and her underwear. He looked at her cock, looking a little bit nervous at the size if she had to guess.

"Y-you are... very big.." He said, between panting "Y-you think, it will fit inside?" He asked the moment that she climbed on the bed. Unlike Sans or Mutt, Razz was like a mix of those two... Small and thin. Sans was small, but he was on the thicker side, while Mutt was thin, but he was tall and loose. Razz looked to be either of those.

She hated both of Sans and Mutt, that's why she wasn't even worried about not using any lube on their holes, but Razz? She wanted to have a nice friendship or at least, a neutral relationship with him. That's why she wanted to make him be in as much pleasure as she could manage to give him.

"Do you have lube?" He nodded, with a shaky hand, pointing to the nightstand. She nodded, before grabbing the small bottle and pouring some on her hands, and on her cock.

Unlike her previous times, she was already pretty hard and ready to fuck. There was no need for any foreplay. Not like he looked like he could really handle it right now. He needed some hard fucking right now. And she was ready to deliver.

"Don't worry... but if you ever want to stop, tell me, alright?" She said while lubing her cock up. When she found it to be slick enough, she moved to stretch his hole enough.

The moment her fingers started to stretch him out, he seemed uncomfortable, before relaxing. To make him feel a little bit better, she started placing kissing on his spine, while continuing to stretch him.

"It's alright... it's alright... Don't worry, I'll take good care of you... It's alright." She said, trying to calm him down, while he nodded, breathing heavily, as he kept muttering okay.

When she thought that he was slick and stretched out enough, she was ready to put herself inside. For some weird reason, it was hard to search him out, but it didn't matter too much for her.

"Are you sure?" She asked one more last time, as she positioned herself near his backdoor entrance. He frantically nodded his head, begging for her to fuck him already.

With a slow and gentle motion, she started to enter inside of him. Oh heavens! He was so tight... Much tighter than Sans was, and he was pretty tight. Almost like no one had ever fucked him in the backdoor before...

No, no, she didn't want to think about this right now. She didn't want to think about this right now, she was probably thinking nonsense anyways... he couldn't be a virgin, now could he...?

"Tell me when to move, alright?" The moment she said that he yelled for her to move, without even letting himself get adjusted to her size. Well, she will be gentle either way. 

**_ ~~~RAZZ'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

This was insane. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but heavens, he wanted her so much. When she first came inside, he believed that he was dreaming. But he wasn't.

He didn't expect her to have such a big package, and that slightly scared him. This was his first time ever taking anything in the backdoor, so he was unsure if he would be able to handle her, but he needed her.

Mutt had told him what she did to him today, that was what had set him off in such a messy situation. He had been holding himself back so much, but he couldn't do that anymore, and that was why he ended up acting like this... He was so embarrassed, but there was not much he could do...

It hurt, it really did hurt, but her gentle words, and movements, was making him push his worries to the side, as he tried to breathe normally, so he would be able to handle the pain.

He knew she wasn't inside of him fully. She was too big and he wouldn't be able to handle her, not on his first time. He wondered if she realized it was his first time? Did she know how much he wanted her?

If he was in a better state, he would probably laugh at his stupid thoughts. Of course, she didn't know anything. Of course, she didn't know the effect she was having on him. She probably didn't know the effect she had on anyone...

His whines turned into moans, as she gently pumped inside of him. Even if her movements where slow, she made sure that he would feel each and every single one of them, drawing herself across his walls.

A few tears appeared on his face, from the pain, but the pleasure canceled out the pain. How would she feel when she would find out that she was his first time? Would she take responsibility? Would she avoid him? _Would she fuck him again, this time fully and much rougher?_

He knew that the last choice was probably not going to happen, but he could dream, right? Imagining her slamming him against the wall, and taking him as a beast...

Being as violent as she would want, not caring if he was in pain or not, because it was his fault for what had happened to her, so she had all the right to take him however she wanted...

Oh heavens... This was bad... He was trying to make himself less interested in her, but could he ever do that now..?! Now that she had taken something from him that he was supposed to treasure?!

*~😱🍋😱~*

**(SWAPFELL SANS) RAZZ ' The lord ' ** _(LOVE: 18 )_

_(LUST: 70 )_

_(TRUST: -3 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 40 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -38 )_

_(Jealousy: - 100 )_

_(Danger levels: 53 )_

_(Mental stability: 77 )_

_(Sanity: 84 )_

_(Dere type: Oujidere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 5'3_

_(Yandere type: Worship type_

  
  


**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WILL TREAT THEIR LOVED ONE AS AN ABSOLUTE GOD/GODDESS WHILE EVERYONE ELSE LIKE TRASH. MORE THAN LOVE, IT'S JUST MINDLESS WORTH. IT'S BEST TO AVOID HAVING THIS CHARACTER AS A YANDERE, OTHERWISE, YOU'LL HAVE A CRAZY FOLLOWER! ||_ **

***HIS FEELINGS ARE CURRENTLY CONFLICTING**

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

She ran out of the basement, barely believing what she had done. Well, there was nothing that she could really do. She already did what she did, and all she could do was hope that no one heard or smelled what had happened down in the basement... Now, she needed to make sure she would take a shower, so her smell wouldn't travel anywhere else.

While she was heading to the bathroom, she passed Red, who took a whiff of the air, before frowning, and looking at the bathroom door. That was good enough for her to understand that her smell was pretty strong and that she needed to make sure she cleaned it all off or things would be messy. 

Hopefully, Red was the only one who caught the smell of her while she was running upstairs to the bathroom. She didn't want to deal with anyone else who was going into early heat.

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 11, EVENING _ **

All throughout her shift, she was a little bit off. She was feeling tired, because of all the work she had been doing all day long. Her mouth hurt, and she felt drained in general.

A sigh escaped from her when she noticed that someone joined her next to the bar. She thought it was Firefly, but she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was actually her boss. 

She grinned at him, before greeting him, and he greeted her back. But he wasn't the only one who had come near her. Sans seemingly was there too. 

Now that she was looking at him, she felt herself smile. Almost everyone who came to the place seemed much better than outside of it, and Sans was the same.

Or maybe she was still horny, and the memories of what Sans and she did was exciting her again. But even if that was the case, she wasn't sure she would be able to handle any more sexual activities today... 

The three of them talked for the rest of the short shift, but she seemed out of it, because of how tired she was. The two looked pretty understanding about it and weren't forcing her to talk too much, and she was thankful for that. 

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 11, NIGHT _ **

She returned back home, feeling tired but happy. Sure, the day had quite a lot of sexual encounters, she wasn't going to lie about that, but it didn't mean that the day was bad. She got rid of that debt, thankfully, so she didn't have to worry about it anymore. There were quite a lot of other problems all around, but that didn't matter at all... She was just glad that things were going pretty well for her now. She knew she won't have many similar days for long, as good days never last, but hey, she was glad she had one good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thank you for reading the chapter!~ Hopefully, you enjoyed it, even if the smuts could be better T_T I WANTED TO DELIVER THE CHAPTER TODAY, SO SORRY ABOUT IT T-T PLEASE JOIN MAH DISCORD ))
> 
> 1\. You should start...
> 
> a. Kitting with Boss (+ Hobby) (+4 LOVE, +3 TRUST, -10 JEALOUS, +1 OBEDIENCE) (+3 LOVE for Red)  
> b. Gardening with Tatters (+ Hobby) (+5 LOVE, +10 TRUST, -1 JEALOUS, +0 OBEDIENCE) (+10 OBEDIENCE for Hickory)  
> c. Building figurines with Mutt (+ Hobby) (+3 LOVE, +5 TRUST, -20 JEALOUS, +15 OBEDIENCE) (+5 LOVE for Razz)
> 
> 2\. You should comfort...
> 
> a. Papyrus (+5 LOVE, +10 OBSESSIVENESS, +2 POSSESSIVENESS, +1 OBEDIENCE) (+3 LOVE for Green)  
> b. Hickory (+2 LOVE, +10 OBEDIENCE, +3 TRUST, -10 JEALOUS, +4 POSSESSIVENESS) (+4 LOVE for Tatters)  
> c. Green (+1 LOVE, +3 TRUST, +3 OBEDIENCE, +10 POSSESSIVENESS, +8 OBSESSIVENESS) (+10 JEALOUSY for Echo)
> 
> 3\. When Riggs approaches you about why you've been avoiding him, you should...
> 
> a. Apologize (+4 LOVE, +5 TRUST, +20 LUST, -5 OBEDIENCE, +15 JEALOUSY) (+9 JEALOUSY for Hickory)  
> b. Give an excuse (-10 LOVE, +39 JEALOUS, -20 OBEDIENCE, -30 TRUST, +29 OBSESSIVENESS, +15 POSSESSIVENESS) (+10 LOVE for Echo)  
> c. Invite to hang out tomorrow (+5 LOVE, +10 TRUST, +3 LUST, +1 OBEDIENCE) (+3 TRUST for Firefly)
> 
> ((Remember, for the next few chapters, Antagonist will think with her lower head more than with her brain, because of her lack of sexual activities...))


	28. Chapter 28: A new hobby, day 12, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Antagonist is starting to get obsessed with lying and using people

_**Chapter 28: A new hobby, day 12, morning** _

Currently, she was laying in bed, as she was looking at the ceiling. She had been awake for quite some time, but there was a reason why she wasn't doing anything.

The reason was pretty clear. She was trying to understand what she had been doing the previous day. It was like she was rewatching a movie, and not understanding why she watched the movie in the first place.

She couldn't understand what she had done. Did she seriously go and does the things she did? Did she seriously go out and embarrass herself so much, and for what? 

Did she seriously ruin her relationship with Teddy, just because she was being paranoid about what he might ask of her? He will never see her the same way again, will he? Of course, he won't! Just like she can't see Sans the same way, he can't see her the same way...

But that wasn't the only thing she did. Oh no, she didn't just stop there. She ended up fucking Razz. She ended up fucking Razz. Let me repeat that. She ended up fucking Razz... After she teased his brother all morning long. Oh heavens, what was going on?!

While she was laying, another horrible thought came to her mind. Weren't heats starting next week too? Doesn't she have two more days, excluding this one? Does she even have a plan on what to do?

She wanted to scream, to cry. She just had to go and mess things up... Alright, alright, everything was alright, she shouldn't be panicking so much. She needed to take a deep breath in, and start to think.

She needed to make a plan for what she was going to do. She for sure couldn't stay here. She couldn't go to Toffee's even if Plum wasn't there, because guess what? She ruined her relationship with Toffee...

She really wanted to cry right now. Was there any place she could really go? Was there anyone she could ask for help? She knew that there was no one, and that was the horrible truth.

So what? She was going to stay and be a fucktoy to everyone here? Was she going to throw away the last bit of dignity that she has? Was she completely dehumanize herself?

She shook her head, sitting up from the bed. Of course, she's not going to do that. Alright, it was clear what she was going to do right now. She needed to figure out what was her plan for the heat week.

She didn't know much, but she couldn't ask anyone about it, because she didn't want anyone to know her plans, that she still doesn't have, and try to follow her.

She got up from her bed, went to the closet, and grabbed a peach-colored oversized jumper, white loose shorts and some sandals. One thing she noticed is that the weather always fits with what type of outfits she chooses, so she decided to take some hot day clothes, hoping that the day will actually be warm.

She got out of the room, heading to the bathroom, as she needed to fix her things as fast as possible, before returning to her room and starting planning on everything else. She didn't have any time to waste.

She finished, pretty fast, and unlike every single day, she didn't head downstairs, but instead, she returned to her room. There was no time to waste around today. 

Two days were not ready to prepare for something like heat, that will last for about a week. What she knew about the heat was that it lasts a week for subs and three days for doms. 

Meaning, that if she wanted to be safe from both of them, she needed to be away for at least a week, but a few days longer would be perfect, in case anyone would be in heat for longer. She didn't want to deal with any aftermath. 

Alright, what can she do? The option to stay here is out of the case because it's pretty clear that she won't be able to fight back to anyone, especially if they go feral as Patch did.

The second option was... what could be the second option? She couldn't ask anyone she knows outside of the mansion to stay at their place, that's for sure. 

Teddy was clearly out because of what she has done. Besides, he lived in a mansion full of other skeletons and other monsters, meaning that she would be in as much danger, if not more if she would follow him where he lives.

Toffee and Plum where out because she ruined her relationship with Toffee, and Plum was clearly a sub heat because he had reacted so weirdly to her when she came to the apartment while smelling sweaty. Red had the same reason, and he was a sub heat, meaning that Plum was a sub heat too or a Dom heat. Either way, dangerous.

Brash was out of the question too, because of clear reasons. First of all, he was the guy who threatened her and even hurt her, so she would be insane to even consider him. But he also was a monster, so he could go into heat, and he already showed likingness to hurting her, meaning that he wouldn't control himself in a heat.

Grillby and the rest of her co-workers were out of the question too. They were monsters, besides, she was not friends with any of them, so she couldn't exactly ask them, even if they were not in the danger zone.

Riggs was immediately out of the question because she didn't know the guy. This run was the only time she met him and the way he watched her, like she was prey, made her shiver. 

Pierre was out of the questions, alongside Theodore. She didn't even know them really, and Pierre left a very nasty feeling inside of her. She didn't want to be near the guy. 

Alright, so all her options were ones that she couldn't use for one or another reason. Was this a lost cause? Would she need to give up and stay here?

No, wait, there was one more option. Motel. She could rent a room in a motel, for the week, and stay there? She couldn't afford anything fancy, but she could afford something cheat for the upcoming days, right?

She ran over to her coat, grabbing her wallet, and returning to the table where she was sitting at. Alright, so how much money does she have currently?

380, but she will get paid today another 65 dollars, and that would add up to a total of 445 dollars. Alright, that was something. It wouldn't be enough for a fancy place, for sure, but for a cheap place? She might just be able to pay for him.

She took out her phone, before starting her mission on googling what places she could go and how much they cost. It was going to be hard, but she hoped she will find something good enough.

After a while of searching, she finally reached something that might be just what she needed. It was two towns over this town, so far enough for no one to track her down in case they would decide to do that, and it only cost 60 dollars a night. The ticket for the bus there was 25 dollars, so 50 dollars for a ticket back too... And she would deep at least 20 dollars every day for food if she was going to buy something from the store and try to be very careful with how much she uses... Maybe 35 would be more like it, so she would be able to get some better food. She needed to count how much that will cost now...

So, 60 dollars for 7 days, would be 420... Leaving her with only 25 dollars... How much she would need more? For food, she needed 140 dollars, if she was going to be very cheap, and 245 if she wanted to buy better food... And all of that will sum up to...610 dollars if she was going to buy the worse food and 715 if she wanted more normal food... It was not even close to what she currently had. If she would work for the next two days, she would gain 130 dollars, making her own 575 dollars. Unless she would starve for the next week, she will not be able to manage. She had searched for long, and the 60 dollar motel was the safest, closest, and best option for her, as it was also further from the monster district. They probably put their costs up because heats are coming up, and they saw this opportunity to profit...

Alright, so, what was she going to do? She had an item that said that she could borrow money from Blackberry and Patch, right? Well... Mh, she wasn't sure. She didn't trust items after the Boss event...

Well, she only had two options now. and those options were to either stay here and hope for the best or go and borrow money from someone and give it back later on. And well, if she was honest, she would rather borrow money from someone.

Alright, she had a somewhat solid plan. She had a place she knew she could go to. She knew what bus to take, and she knew the cheaper markets near the motel. All she needed was to actually get the money.

She stretched out, letting out a pleasant sigh. This was okay. See, when she was thinking, she could figure out a solution. She only needed to figure out who she'll ask the money from.

Just as she was planning on heading out, she heard a knock on her door. She felt a little bit uneasy about the fact that someone was knocking on her door, especially when she was inside alone, but she decided that fearing was not going to do much either way.

"Um, come in?" She yelled from the room before the door slowly opened. Let's say, the person that entered was no one that she had expected. It was Razz, and he looked a little bit uncomfortable.

She felt uncomfortable too, especially as memories flashed to what she and he did the night before. She planned on avoiding him for a little bit, but it seemed that he wasn't planning the same thing.

"Oh... Hey," She said, looking up at him, as he nodded, closing the door before him, looking around a little bit, before walking over to the bed, and sitting down on the edge of it.

"Sorry... For disturbing you. " He said, looking at her as she was still holding her phone and wallet. She placed her wallet back on her table, as she turned her phone off.

"That's fine, don't worry. Was done with stuff anyways. So, what did you want?" She said, turning completely to face him. She didn't want to deal with this, right now, but she didn't want to deal with this later either. 

"I just... Well, I would Like to talk about what happened the night before" Well, of course, he wanted to talk about it. It made sense that he wanted to, but she didn't want to talk about it.

"... Razz, look-" She started to say, but he stopped her before she could say anything else too much. "I would like for us to forgot anything even happened, please" The thing that Razz said... Surprised her.

She looked over to him, trying to see his expression. His expression was disappointed, and it held a sign of something else, and she understood that that wasn't exactly what he wanted, but knew would be easier.

It would be easier, wouldn't it? But she felt inside that she didn't want to let it go just yet. No, not that she herself didn't want to let it go, but that it would be used against her if she did.

"Razz... Last night was... gentle and calming, and made me happy" What was she saying? She didn't mean those words. She was clearly left unsatisfied because she couldn't go all the way... But she knew that lying was going to help her out in the long run, and she was just going in the long run.

"... It was?" He looked up at her, but she didn't look at him. She noticed a soft magenta hue appear on his cheekbones, and that was enough for her to understand that she did right.

She wasn't going to go insane like she went yesterday, but this was needed if she wanted to better her relationship with Razz. He was someone that will probably come in handy as she goes on. So, having him on her good side will be something that will help her a lot.

"But I believe neither of us is ready to talk about it just yet.." She said, and Razz nodded his head, agreeing with her. "How about we have this talk another day, over a cup of tea?" Razz slowly nodded his head, making her smile that he agreed.

"I'm glad to hear that, now, I have to go." She didn't really need to go anywhere, but the way Razz was looking at her was making her feel a little bit uncomfortable, and she was now regretting the clothes she chose to wear.

She grabbed her wallet, her phone, and headed out of the room, thinking that Razz will head out of her room too, but he... didn't? Well, it didn't matter, she currently couldn't really say much about that, so she just decided to leave him be.

**_ ~~~RAZZ'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He was willing to try and forget it all if it meant that he and (Y/n) could move from this and become closer. But she seemed to not want to move from this. 

When she spoke about what had happened, it made him be unable to do anything, but smile at her, feeling his cheekbones heat up. He didn't know that she felt the same way...

Yes, it was painful, and even now, he was in pain, but the way she treated him like he was important like he was loved by her, even if he knew that wasn't the case... it made him want her even more.

Was that why everyone was fighting over her? Why everyone wanted to be with her? Well, not everyone, but just a big part of the skeletons in the mansion? 

It was weird, but she had this sort of way to her, that attracted people. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made him even more attracted to her, that he wanted her even now...

The thing was, was he willing to let these feelings grow? He knew that he will get hurt, heavily. She wouldn't feel the same way towards him, he was not stupid, so was he willing to let her play with him?

She had so many suitors, so of course, she wouldn't just choose him. Even when she came yesterday to him, she smelled of a different sort of magic, meaning that she was doing something with someone else...

So why did he still want to try? It made him believe that maybe if he tried hard enough, he would be able to achieve something. And even if it wouldn't be exactly what he hoped for, he would be happy either way...

It was insane, how over a few days he was starting to gain so many feelings towards her... This was... not how things were supposed to go, but can he really do anything right now?

He stared at her, as she closed the door behind her like she knew that he would want to stay in her room, where everything smelled like her. He felt embarrassed to be left all alone here... 

With a content smile on his face, he decided to relax for a little bit. He had been very tensed up for the past few days, because of his upcoming heat, but maybe it was time for him to finally relax.

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

With a plan in her mind and a little more relaxed mind, she was ready to start her day. She was worried so much this morning, but she was glad that she sat down, and made a plan, so she wouldn't simply go blind into the heat week.

When she arrived downstairs, she noticed something a little bit weird. Or well, not something weird, but something that surprised her highly. There, on the sofa, sat Boss and he looked very interested into something.

She was avoiding Boss for all this time, but she knew that she shouldn't avoid him any longer unless she wanted stats to start going down with him and that would be very troublesome.

She felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulder, as they leaned their weight on her. She looked to the side to see who it was, as an annoyed look appeared on her face. 

There, with a smug look on his face, stood Mutt, inches away from her face, but she turned her face back to look at Boss, as Mutt moved closer to her ear, as he whispered.

"Mh, got a lil crush on tall, dark, and handsome over there?" It was clear that Mutt was teasing her but for some reason, he also sounded a little bit... off? He had a similar look like Razz had too.

"Of course not. I was just curious about what he's doing" She said, rolling her eyes. She could have sworn like the air itself had become lighter when she said that. 

"That so? Well, I'll answer. He's kitting" He said, a laugh following after, as she elbowed him, sending a glare at him when he didn't let go of her but laughed more.

"Oh, why so violent? Honestly, if you keep acting like this..." He said, before coming closer to her, and whispering, purring a little bit "I might just fall in love with you~" 

Mutt was scum. There was no going around that. She wasn't saying that she was much better than him. But an equal scummy living being, she could say that he was one of the worse ones.

"Mutt, I swear to everything I love, if you don't let go of me, you won't have a spine anymore" She only got a laugh back from him, before an annoyed caught arrived from the couch.

She looked over to the couch, as she saw Boss looking at the two, an annoyed frown on his skull, as indeed... he was kitting right now... Well, that was... something.

She wasn't saying that he couldn't knit. Oh heavens, that wasn't what she was trying to say. The thing was, he just didn't look like the type that would be interested in something like that, though.

"Oh, sorry!" She said, feeling a little bit embarrassed, as she let out a nervous laugh "Whatcha kitting there?" She asked while Mutt was still attached to her.

"Oh, A New Scarf For My Brother. He Has Lost His Last One, And I Thought It Would Be Nice If He Saved Money And Wore Something Home Made" That was actually... nice.

Well, in the last run, Red did say that Boss was a nice guy and that it would be best if she would try to befriend him... She wondered if things would have gone differently if she was more knowledgeable on stats and wouldn't have caused the bad end to happen...

"That's very nice of you!" She said as Boss looked confused over to her, before nodding his skull, with an agreement. "It looks very good too, by the way" 

"Well, Thank You!" He said, a little bit surprised, but a pleasant expression on his face. The one who destroyed this moment was Mutt, as he let out a yawn, before pulling her closer to him.

"You guys are done being boring? Let's go (Y/n). I can show you something really interesting" Mutt said, trying to pull her towards the basement, but she knew better than to follow a horndog like him, into the basement even.

"Yeah no, I want to see what Boss is doing. You can have fun down in the basement. Alone" She said, pushing him away with a shooing motion, as he stared at her, before letting out an annoyed sigh, and walking away.

She waited until he left, before turning back to Boss, with a grin on her face. Boss looked surprised, but he got to the side, moving all his stuff, leaving enough place for her to sit down.

"Thank you," She said, before sitting next to him. Now that she was closer to him, he really seemed to know what he was doing. She had tried to knit before, but she never actually had the nerves to go through with it.

"... Want Me To Teach You How To Knit?" Boss said, after 15 minutes, of her simply staring at him, the look of interest never leaving her eyes, as she looked at the similar movements of the hand.

She looked up at him, before thinking for a moment. Did she have time to do something like that? But well, maybe picking up a hobby would really help her..? "You know what? Sure!"

**_ ~~~BOSS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

(Y/n) was someone that he hadn't talked with much before. And well, seeing as she wasn't going out of her way to talk to him, he wasn't going to go and annoy her either. 

They might not be friends, but they were perfect neutrals, right? But well, Bethany had told him about (Y/n) yesterday and how the girl seemed to be pretty lonely, and it would be nice if he could try to befriend her.

See, Boss didn't really have many friends himself, so he didn't see a problem with (Y/n) being alone, but it seemed that Bethany didn't like that answer.

He wanted to laugh at the memory, but he decided to just focus on helping her. Of course, he didn't give her the scar that he was knitting, he didn't want her to ruin it.

The more she tried to do the things he was doing, the less she was getting it right. And she seemed to have no patience at all, making it a very funny thing for him.

He didn't exactly have any strong feelings towards her, but he could try and befriend her if it will make Bethany feel a little bit happier. Besides, maybe he needed some friends too.

**.(UNDERFELL PAPYRUS) BOSS ' The guard captain ' ** _(LOVE: - 18 )_

_(LUST: 23 )_

_(TRUST: - 92 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 21)_

_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_

_(Jealousy: - 100 )_

_(Danger levels: 54 )_

_(Mental stability: 88 )_

_(Sanity: 69 )_

_(Dere type: Bocchandere+ Yandere )_

_(Height: 8'4_

_(Yandere type: Self-Sacrifice type._

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING AWAY JUST TO MAKE THEIR LOVED ONES HAPPY. EVEN KILL OR DIE! SO BE CAREFUL, BECAUSE THIS YANDERE WILL TAKE EVERY WORD OF THEIR LOVED ONE AS THEIR MOST HONEST WISH! ||_ **

***HE'S PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT YOU ARE TO HIS TASTE**

**_ ~~~MUTT'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

It was unfair. It really was unfair. How much can she tease him? How could she let him be so close to her, smell her scent, that had small left-over magic from both Teddy and Razz, and still be treated so coldly?

Yes, he enjoyed that type of treatment, so he couldn't understand why it hurt him so much to be treated like this. It felt like he was being stomped all around, with him actually hating it.

He felt like it was just a few days ago that he and (Y/n) were not even speaking because that was true, so why was he feeling so... so lovesick right now?

He felt so stupid, for feeling so needy. For wanting to get some affection, for once in his life, and not being happy with the abuse that he was getting. Wasn't he supposed to enjoy this type of treatment? So why was he feeling like this? Was she putting some sort of curse on him, to chase after her, even if he knew she didn't like him?

She was choosing everyone to expect him and it was drawing him mad. both because he wasn't sure why he was feeling like this, towards someone that he barely knew, and at the same time, he didn't really want to know.

**_ *** TIME SKIP*** DAY 12, DAY _ **

It was... different. Spending time with Boss like that made her feel like she could try and trust the guy a little bit more, but at the same time, she knew that every single time she thought like that, things would happen to make her regret her train of thought...

She let out a sigh, as she decided to head out for a second. There was a garden here, right? She never actually explored it much, and she was quite curious if she was honest. 

While walking around, enjoying the nice sun on her skin, she was interrupted by the sound of sobbing. She stopped in her stop, trying to figure out if she was hearing things, or if someone was actually crying somewhere near here.

She waited for a second, before hearing sobbing again, this time a little bit louder. She wasn't sure who was crying, but the sound was making her heartache.

She wasn't the type who cried a lot, even if she wanted to. She always tried to keep crying inside, as she was raised that way, but she was always the type to be very sensitive to crying...

The inside of her was screaming for her to find who was crying, and at least check it out. Her more logical side was saying that this could have been a trap.

She now had two choices. Either ignore the sound and return back to the mansion, possibly abandoning someone who might need a shoulder to cry.

Or she could risk it being a trap and actually go and find who was crying, to comfort them if someone was actually crying and in need of any sort of help.

It seemed that her body chose the answer, as she started to head towards the sound of the crying. Her mind was screaming for her to turn around and go back to the mansion, as she was venturing deeper into the garden, but she ignored that side of her. 

She knew she was running a risk here, and she knew that she had the possibility to actually lose all the progress that she had gotten this far, but did she care at this moment?

For the last few days, she had been doing the most reckless things possible, and well, she already messed quite a lot, so why would she shy away from maybe helping someone?

Finally, she arrived at where the sound was coming from. Her heart was thumping in her chest, her mind screaming that she will die, while she was holding her breath in.

She took a step closer to the sound of someone crying, and turned to look at the direction only to see Papyrus there, slumped over, holding his skull in his hands as he was crying.

His phone was thrown near him, shattered completely. For a second, she thought that he was crying because of his broken phone, but it looked completely shattered, stomped on, and maybe thrown several times, as she saw the glass in several places, further away from the phone.

She wasn't sure.. how to feel. She never was close to Papyrus, in no run this far, but it didn't mean that she was cruel. It didn't mean that she didn't have any sort of pity towards him. 

She had a lot of pity for the guy. She had a lot of pity for anyone who would need it. She just had hidden that side of hers away when she arrived here, to protect herself, but now? Now that side came out again.

She came closer to the guy, pushing the phone and glass away with her feet, before kneeling near him, putting a hand around him, finally making her presence known.

Papyrus took his head out of his hands, as magic-infused tears were rolling down his face. They were a light yellow, just like his magic. his magic resembled her a dandelion or the sunshine...

"H-HUMAN?" Papyrus asked as he tried to wipe his tears away as fast as possible, but no matter how much time he would wipe, more tears would appear.

"I-I'M NOT CRYING!" He said, still trying to wipe his tears away "I WAS SIMPLY WALKING AND A FLOWER FELL IN MY EYESOCKET" he said, as she looked at him.

She didn't say anything, but she knew that he knew that she didn't believe what he was saying. But she wasn't going to act like he needed to tell her.

See, she knew that the two of them were not close. That's why he wouldn't need to open up to her if he didn't want to. And she wouldn't force him, because she would hate something like that happening if she was in his position. 

It didn't mean that she wasn't going to comfort him. She was going to try her best, to at least make it seem like he could cry to her without being judged about it.

"It's okay to cry, alright?" She eventually said, getting slightly closer to him, as he stared at her, still trying to hold back a cry, but he was failing miserably.

"I'm not going to judge you," She said, placing a soft smile on her face "I'm going to close my eyes, so I can't see anything," she said, doing as she said, closing her eyes "So now, I don't know who's in front of me crying"

The silence was there, but she didn't open her eyes. She was scared not to be able to see what was going on, but she wanted to establish a sort of trust between the two, and this was just a small price she needed to pay.

Soon after, she felt arms wrap around her, as he pulled her closer to him, putting his head in the crook of her neck and started to cry uncontrollably again. 

She kept her closed as she kept caressing him. She was happy with this moment just being like this, with him eventually leaving, without saying anything, but it seemed that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"... WHY ARE THEY SO MEAN...?" Papyrus asked, between sobs. He was so loud, but she said nothing about it, as it seemed that he needed to say everything out. "I... I try so much" She didn't expect him to lower his tone, but she was thankful.

"...Why? Why am I disappointing everyone...?" The more he spoke, the more he was putting himself down. At first glance, he looked like a narcissistic, self-loving guy, and well, he feat that description perfectly, even now.

Narcissistic people are more than just self-observant people. Narcissistic people have a lot of trauma, that lies with the fear of disappointing people, so they try to reach for perfection. And when they fail for that, they completely break down.

She wasn't a professional, but she had a fair share of encounters with people like Papyrus when she worked at the night club. A lot of people come there, and she learned a lot from those people.

She couldn't listen to him putting himself down anymore, so she decided to try and finally comfort him with not only her actions but her words too.

"Papyrus... I know we don't know each other, but I know you aren't disappointing anyone" She said, as his grip got tighter around her. It was starting to hurt, but she said nothing.

"...You said... You didn't know... who was in front of you" That almost made her laugh, as she nodded her head, returning to caressing him again, as she spoke again.

"I mean, dear stranger, I know a lot of people don't feel like that about you," She said, taking a deep breath in. It seemed that she was becoming a true liar. 

"The moment you come into the room, I can see how many people relax around you" That was not the truth. Everyone would look more annoyed, and Sans would look tense.

"Your laugh and smile brighten the mood all the time" That was also a lie. His laugh always would make people roll their eyes, the same for when he spoke.

"You have this aura around you that makes you rela-" She was going to keep lying, but he interrupted her. "Please... Stop lying" Making her stop saying what she was going to say.

"...I know... People don't like me..." He said, before starting going off "I know people want to avoid me! I know I'm annoying! I know that I know that!... I know... That" Maybe he knew that a little bit too well... The others probably told him that a little bit too much... And this was starting to get at him...

"And you..." He started speaking "How are you liked so much...?" He started, jealousy clearly there "Always getting people to brighten up when you enter the room, have them follow you with their gaze" His grip was starting to tighter around her painfully "How you can just enter any conversation with such ease..."

The grip was horrific. It made her feel like she will have bruises on her side when this was done, and if she didn't stop this, it might end up bad. So she said the only thing she knew that could help. "Hey Papyrus?" She continued when he didn't reply "Let's be friends"

That statement seemed to come as a surprise for him, as he pulled away from her, as she opened her eyes, a smile on her face as she looked at him "Let's be friends, okay?"

**_ ~~~PAPYRUS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

(y/n) was everything he ever wanted to be, and more. She had everyone liking her, and she liked everyone. People were willing to fight for her, and respected her.

He hated her. He hated her so much, that he wanted to rip her apart right at this moment. And he was going to do that. He was so close to doing that, but her words...

She really was the complete opposite to him, right? She never actually needed to try. Because she was a born liar. Unlike him, who needed to work hard to lie.

It made him jealous. She was such a great liar. She knew how to keep people hooked on her, but not too close to slowly draw them into madness. 

The look she had when she looked at him, it made him jealous. She was such a good liar. Such a good liar, that even he, for one single second, thought that she meant her words.

It was silly, how he actually thought she might want to be friends with him. But she didn't actually want to, right? She knew he was going to hurt her, so she was protecting herself...

He was so jealous, so jealous that he wanted to be her... And what better way to become her, to learn how to lie like her, than to start being around her?

... He just hoped... He would be able to climb out of her web of lies.

**(UNDERTALE PAPYRUS) PAPYRUS 'The Liar' ** _(LOVE: - 8 )_

(LUST: 27 ) 

_(TRUST: - 80 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: - 28)_

_(Possessiveness: - 98 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -90 )_

_(Jealousy: - 100 )_

_(Danger levels: 69 )_

_(Mental stability: 72 )_

_(Sanity: 96 )_

_(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 7'4_

_(Yandere type: Wrong idea type._

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA YANDERE! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WELL, EVEN THE SMALLEST OF GESTURES TOWARDS THEM WILL MAKE THEM THINK THAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE THE SAME AS THEIR OWN. THEY AREN'T AFRAID OF KILLING THOSE WHO ARE IN THE WAY AND THEY DON'T USUALLY TEAM UP WITH OTHERS, BUT THEY MIGHT IF THE SITUATION WILL NEED IT||_ **

  
***KNOWS YOU ARE LYING**

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 12, EVENING _ **

Sadly, she had not managed to catch Grillby today, to ask for the next week off, but she knew that she had two more days to ask that of him, so she felt a little bit better about that.

While she was working, she was surprised to see that Riggs was nowhere to be found. Well, that was pretty good for her, as she had been feeling slightly intimidated by him for the past few days, and she didn't want to talk with him...

Like that, her shift went pretty uneventfully, as she picked her things up, and started to head out, saying goodbye to Pepper and stretch, that was going their way.

For some weird reason, Echo was nowhere to be found, and that made her feel a little bit uneasy. She didn't want to be walking all alone, not after what had happened with Hickory...

She let out a sigh, deciding to start picking up her pace, so she would be able to get back home before the sun would completely set. She didn't want to walk alone in the dark.

She seemingly got halfway back home, going through the park, as she noticed a figure sitting on the park bench. She was a little bit worried but decided to just go past them as fast as possible and everything would be alright.

Sadly, her plans didn't seem to really work out the way she wanted, as the figure stood up, when she started to get closer to them. Soon, they came under the street light, making it clear that it was... Riggs, who stood there.

When she was close to the guy, he grinned at her, waving a little bit, before taking a step in the middle of the path, to stop her from going anywhere.

See, she didn't mind talking to him in the bar, because there were other people, but at the park? Alone? When the sun was starting to set pretty fast?

She felt all her alarm bells going off, but she took a deep breath in, as she slowly stopped, a nervous look on her face, as she looked up at the guy.

"Hey, Buddy!" He said, his tone cheerful as always, expect, he didn't slur any of his words, because she guessed he wasn't drunk at all. That was good and bad at the same time.

"Oh, heya Riggs," She said, feeling a little nervous under his eye. He looked intimidating, she wasn't going to lie. The aura around him seemed extremely dangerous too.

"Sorry for stoppin' ye! Yer probably hurryin' home, right?" She simply nodded at his question "Thought so! Won' take much of yer time, no worries" He said, his tone as friendly as always, but that was what made it truly eerie.

"So... I had this little worry, ye know?" He asked as she looked confused at him. That caused him to laugh, as he continued "See, yer m' special buddy! I don' wanna lose ye, ye get it?"

It was confusing for her to try and understand what he was trying to say to her. "See, after yer return... Yer been avoiding me, mh?" He said, flashing his sharp teeth even more.

She was confused, and that was clearly there on her face. Did he think she was avoiding him? No, she wasn't avoiding him. Sure, she felt uncomfortable around him, but she wasn't avoiding him, no way.

"Riggs, I am not avoiding you though?" She said, her tone confused, as his grin slightly waved, as a look of anger flashed through his eyes, but he didn't do anything, though.

"So, why did ye talk with that other one, instead of me?" He asked, and it took her a second to realize what he meant by that. Oh heavens, was this all coming down to her talking to Stretch?

"Oh, Riggs! Stretch is my roommates! He's underage, so I was confused why he was at a bar" This time, Riggs was the one who had a look of confusion on his face.

"Roommate?" He asked as she nodded her head, letting a laugh out "Yeah! I wanted to make sure Firefly wouldn't give him anything alcohol, so I went over to him first. Then Pepper joined and the girl never talks with anyone! so I wanted to to make sure she would feel a little bit more comfortable"

He stared at her, before bursting out laughing. "Oh, dear! I'm sorry, Bunny! Though ye were avoidin' me or something." He said as he stared at her, a soft look on his look.

"No way! you didn't do anything to be avoided," she said and was about to start walking again before she got an idea. He looked to be someone with money, right? 

He was attached to her, right? Maybe if she used tomorrow to get a little closer to him... She would be able to avoid using the item on Blackberry and still get the money?

"Hey, Riggs?" She asked as he looked at her, nodding his head "Yeah, buddy?" He asked, his friendly grin back on his face, as he stared at her, and only her.

"Want to hang out tomorrow?" He looked confused "Like, outside of the bar? At day time?" She asked, as his confused turned into surprise. It didn't take long for him to accept.

"Yer serious? For sure, yeah!" she nodded, grinning widely at him. This was good. She was doing pretty good, wasn't she? Maybe she will get the money out of him.

"Glad to hear! Here is my nu-...mber?" she said, as she looked down, and then up again, but he was... gone? She looked around for a second, before letting out a sigh. Oh well, there was not much that she could really do now, was there?

**_ ~~~RIGGS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

(Y/n) had been avoiding him. He knew that. She was talking with Stretch and Sans. Talking with those two disgusting pieces of shit, instead of talking with him.

Did she already get bored of him? Did he embarrass himself too much and she simply didn't want to hang around him anymore? Or did those idiots trick her to avoid him?

No... No, this wasn't his fault, this was her fault. She was playing with him, and now she simply got bored of him, and moved on to other people, didn't she?

She started explaining things, and he simply grinned at her, but he knew that she was lying. Of course, she was lying. Of course, she was lying, why wouldn't she lie?

He expected her to pick up the pace, and start walking away from him, but she... she surprised him differently. She... invited him to go out tomorrow.

It was weird. He didn't know why, but the moment he looked down at her, his soul started moving around like crazy, making him blush so brightly.

She wanted to spend time with him. He never... never expected her to actually be around him. But it made him happy. His bunny wanted to be around him. 

It made him embarrassed, as he was getting angry for nothing, it seemed. why was he such a hot head? He really needed to listen more to his bunny, and maybe it would have spared him so much headache.

Now, how was he going to dress up for tomorrow? And where would he take her? He needed to take her somewhere very expensive, and extravagant, so she would remember this ~~date~~ hang out for months to come!

**(MAFIAFELL SANS) RIGGS 'The failing underling' ** _(LOVE: 25 )_

_(LUST: 13 )_

_(TRUST: 23 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 21 )_

_(Possessiveness: 4 )_

_(Obsessiveness: 41 )_

_(Jealousy: -100)_

_(Danger levels: 94 )_

_(Mental stability: 85 )_

_(Sanity: 68 )_

_(Dere type: Yottadere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 7'5_

_(Yandere type: Loyal puppy type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS THE GAME'S MOST LOYAL YANDERE. HE WILL FOLLOW ANY ORDER AND WILL DO ANYTHING FOR EVEN A SLIGHT CHANCE TO GET ANY SORT OF AFFECTION FROM HIS LOVER OR FRIENDS. HE GETS ATTACHED EASILY AND IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE HIM LOSE INTEREST, AS LONG AS YOU ARE ALIVE. KIDNAPPING AND STALKING IS AN INEVITABLE END WITH THIS YANDERE ||**

***EXCITED FOR YOUR ~~DATE~~ HANG OUT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hope you enjoyed the chapter!~ And yes, the true new hobby of Antagonist's isn't knitting, but it's actually teasing Mutt and lying to people (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ) Please join the discord group!!))
> 
> ((PS: No, don't worry T_T There is no bad end hidden in these choices. Though all of those choices can still lead to a more or less pleasant outcome, and if I would put all the stats, it would ruin the surprise~))
> 
> 1\. While hanging with Riggs, you should be...
> 
> a. Flirty   
> b. Friendly   
> c. Sexual 
> 
> 2\. You should ask for money from...
> 
> a. Riggs (+20 LOVE, +29 OBSESSION, +10 POSSESSION, -12 TRUST, -9 OBEDIENCE, +15 LUST) (+4000 DOLLARS)  
> b. Sans (+smut)(+29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +5 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST) (+500 DOLLARS)  
> c. Blackberry (-10 LOVE, - 4 OBEDIENCE) (+200 DOLLARS)
> 
> 3\. While asking for a week free from Grillby, you should...
> 
> a. Be flirty  
> b. Be pitiful  
> c. Be sexual 
> 
> ((Remember, every choice matters in the long run. If you wish to choose the lesser evil, you need to think about the future))


	29. Chapter 29: Debt, day 13, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, Antagonist finally found a friend? Probably not, but it's nice to believe so.

_**Chapter 29: Debt, day 13, morning** _

The next morning, (Y/n) woke up with a slight headache. She let out an annoyed sigh but decided to ignore it. She didn't have medicine, and she couldn't spend money on buying medicine, especially if she wanted to have enough for her plan.

She had a lot that she needed to do. Sadly, Riggs disappeared before they could exchange their numbers, so he was out of the question when it came down to asking money from him.

Sans and blackberry were the last ones... She knew that Blackberry was out of the question. Items were hard passes and without an item, she didn't feel comfortable asking money from him. 

Not without him asking questions and she didn't want to tell him about her plan. But she didn't want to lie to him either. She was okay with lying to people that she didn't care about but Blackberry?

As much as she hated to admit it, no matter what, she still needed him. He was still the closest to... _Her_. The only person who (Y/n) truly cared about.

That's why she couldn't do that to Blackberry. She knew that holding personal feelings towards one of the guys was dangerous for her own safety, but she couldn't help it. She needed someone and he was the perfect someone. 

Even if she hated, she couldn't go on without him. Even the thought of having a bad end with him... oh heavens, it made her completely lose her mind.

She took a deep breath, before crawling out of the bed, one hand holding onto her head. The headache was not so bad that she couldn't do it, but it was there...

She always had a lot of headaches in the past, because of work, stress and other things she didn't want to think about... She thought that maybe because this world is 'perfect' she would be able to go on without them, but it was too much to hope for that, mh?

She walked over to the closet, opening the door to see what she might grab. She made sure to grab something that wouldn't be so... arousing like yesterday, as she didn't want to cause anyone to enter a heat a few days before it actually begins. 

Even the thought was making her shiver. If someone would really enter a heat a few days before they would actually need to enter it, it would mean that her whole plan would go fuck itself in the ass...

The clothes she held in her arms where simple. A black, short-sleeved graphic t-shirt with some band that she never heard of before, but it looked punk or metal, a light blue denim jacket, high-waisted black jeans, and white trainers. 

With the clothes in hand, she headed out of her room, and towards the bathroom. While she was passing through the staircase, it seemed that something was happening downstairs, but she didn't pay it too much attention.

She wasn't going to go downstairs to check what was going on within her pajamas. She was going to make sure she doesn't smell and is properly dressed before she goes and checks everything out.

That was exactly what she did, and when she was ready to go downstairs, she did. The moment that she did, she looked around to see anyone she actually wanted to talk with, who she could approach to ask what was going on.

She saw Razz and Mutt standing near the door, Razz with an annoyed look on his face, while Mutt looked nervous. Further away was Hickory and Tatters, Hickory looked a mixture of pain and anger, while Tatters looked scared. Spice and Sugar where near the kitchen, talking between one another, but they looked worried too. The only group that she knew that she could approach without too much trouble was Boss and Bethany, with Boss having his arms on Bethany's shoulders, as the girl looked worried.

She walked over to the two, as Bethany looked over to (Y/n), and tried to smile towards the girl, but the smile was clearly forced because of the worried look she had a few seconds ago.

"Oh, (Y/n)! I'm glad you are alright" Bethany said, and (Y/n) nodded her head. Boss nodded his head, giving a quick greeting to (Y/n), while comforting Bethany.

"What's going on?" She asked, as Bethany, shook her head, saying that she wasn't exactly sure, but it seemed serious. Boss was the one who filled her on what was going on.

"Someone from the rival house came here" She wasn't too sure what Boss meant by the rival house, but she was going to accept that answer. Now, what should she do?

This was really putting a stick in her plans, because of this, she won't be able to ask anyone for money... Heavens, why was this happening today?

She walked over to the window, moving the blinds a little bit, to try and see who was outside, before being surprised to find... Riggs? What was he doing there?

"... Riggs? What is he doing there?" She said to herself, getting the attention of Razz and Mutt, who brought everyone's attention to her, as they spoke.

"You know the guy?" Mutt asked as he seemed to have heard what she said, as Boss, Bethany, and she was not too far away from were Mutt and Razz were standing.

"Yeah, he's a local at the bar, around my shift. Nice guy" She said, and the moment she said the last part, Boss looked shocked at her, like she just killed someone in front of him?

"Nice guy? That's not it at all" She was confused now. "Mh, no, he's pretty nice. Had the chance to hurt me, but never did, and that makes him nice in my book" She said, not realizing how that might have hurt Hickory.

She glanced at the guy, and he looked hurt. Or maybe he was just in pain. She wasn't sure anymore, but she liked to believe that he was hurt by what she said. 

Well, he deserved it either way. "Approached me yesterday at the park while I was going home. Had all the chances to attack me or whatever, but he didn't. We even started to plan to hang out, but yeah, he disappeared before we could exchange numbers"

The mood seemed to darker when she said what she did. Well, maybe she could have hidden a few facts here and there, but well, still. She wanted to say why she thought he was good.

"Ye sure love ta jump from one guy ta another, mh?" Mutt said, a cold laugh escaping him "Already to bored of Teddy?" She glared at him, as he was making the situation much worse.

"Can you shut up?" She spat out, taking a step closer to him "For the last few days you have been doing everything to get on my nerves" She was clearly angry.

(Y/n) was a calm person. She tried to control herself as much as possible, but because she knew what she could do if she got angry. But now? Now, she didn't have the time or want to control herself. 

Mutt was annoying her, and she couldn't handle it. She had been on her last straws for the last few days, and the heats were going to add more trouble to her life. The last thing she needed was for Mutt to do this right now.

"Mh, yer speaking like I'm lying or somethin'" He said, laughing "Weren't ya the one who asked for Teddy's number? What, gonna ask for Riggs' number too, for you can su-" He speaking when a bone attack went straight to him.

She looked towards the staircase, only to see Blackberry there, grinning widely while having a few more bones summoned. It seemed that Hickory was as worried as she was, because of their memories.

"that's Not Very Nice! The Human, (Y/n) Has Been Very Nice To You, You Should Stop Talking Like That With Her" He said, as she stepped down the staircase, a tired-looking Patch walking after him.

"Good Morning (Y/n)! Long Time No See, How Are You Doing?" He asked as he came closer to her, smiling brightly at her. She smiled back at him, as he put his magic away.

"I'm doing good! Eheh, Thanks for scaring Mutt there. I was close to hitting him myself~" She said, as a joke, but she was serious. Her fists where clenched up so tightly, that the long nails broke the skin and a few drops of blood were dropping.

It seemed that a few people notice that, including Bethany, as she walked over to her, and grabbed her fists, before seeing that (Y/n) really did dig her nails into her palm.

"Oh, heavens (Y/N)! When did you become so violent? Did you really want to hit him?!" Bethany said, dragging Antagonist towards the kitchen, before putting her hand underwater to clean the blood off.

" Yeah, well, maybe I was going to hit him. He has been annoying me for days." She said, letting the woman do what she needed to do. It took no time before someone brought some bandaids and placed them on the places she hurt herself.

"Well, be more careful, alright? You can't go around hitting people." Bethany said, before adding "What if you break your knuckles again? You were lucky that Papyrus healed you before anything worse happened."

It was true, she had been letting her emotions out of control for the past few days, but it didn't matter too much. Bethany, Spice, and Blackberry were currently with her, making sure she was okay, while it looked that Sans and Papyrus had come downstairs and noticed the hole in the wall made from Blackberry's bone.

After a second, (Y/n) realized something. "... What if Riggs' outside for me?" That question seemed to surprise the three that were next to her, as they listened.

"Why do you think so?" Spice was the one who asked that, as (Y/n) explained "Well, I said Riggs and I were making plans to hang out before he disappeared. Maybe he came for that?"

"I don't know... He seems dangerous" Bethany said, coming closer to her. "I don't want you hanging around him," The girl said, making (Y/n) laugh a little bit.

"Geez, well, sorry mom. But seriously, the guy's not that bad." And she needs to ask for money. She knew she wouldn't be able to ask Sans for money without giving him something more sexual, and well, she wanted to try her best to get money without needing to do anything sexual with him.

She walked out of the kitchen, greeting a few of the new people in the living room. She used the time that everyone was busy talking about the hole, to sneak away from the group and towards the entrance.

She opened the door and found Riggs standing there. He turned over to the door before a huge grin appeared on his face, as he saw that it was her that came out.

"(Y/n)! Bunny!" He said, walking over to her, caressing her head, ruffling her hair up a little bit "Sorry for disappearin' on ye like that. Thought ta come and visit ye, but yer lil friends were not so friendly ta me"

She nodded her head, before trying to move his hand away from her, but when he didn't seem to budge, she gave up "Stop ruining my hair, Riggs." She said, sighing.

He stopped soon after, before taking her hand, examining the bandaids that she had on them "Did someone hurt ye?" He asked, the grin on his face gone.

"Oh? oh! No, I dug my nails in my palms." He looked at her to see if she was lying, but when he noticed that she was saying the truth, he gave up, before nodding his head. 

"Alright, but if anyone hurts ye, ye can tell me, ye know?" He said, and before she could reply, the nervous voice of Sans came from the door, as the rest of the group of skeletons and human was behind him or even outside.

"Hey (Y/n), whatcha doing?' He asked, clearly nervous, as sweat was starting to run down the side of his skull. Riggs started to grin again, as he walked behind (Y/n), putting his arms around her shoulder.

"She's just spending time with her buddy! Nothing to worry about" He said. The people where looking honestly either scared, or worried for her, and she wasn't sure why.

Was there something she didn't know? All she knew about him was that he was someone who loved to wear suits all the time and had a problem with drinking, but was a friendly drunk.

"Why are you here, Riggs? You promised to not come back, are you breaking your promise?" Boss was the one who spoke, as he looked judgmentally at the skeleton behind her.

"Nothin' like that! Just came here ta hang out with my buddy" He said, grinning them a wide grin, as he finally came to her side, his hand returning to ruining her hair.

"..." She looked annoyed but decided to not say anything. It didn't seem appropriate, as everyone looked so tensed up, and she didn't want to make light of a serious situation.

"..." silence was between all of them, as she finally decided to break the silence. "I don't want to sound stupid or anything but are you here for that plan to hang out?"

Riggs almost immediately pulled her closer, before nodding his head "Exactly so! Yer a smart cookie, ain't ya, bunny?" Only now did she notice that he already managed to give her a nickname.

"... You could have waited for me to give you my number." She said, sounding a little bit annoyed, as he had a dumbfounded look on his face, before an embarrassed on appeared on his face.

"Got too excited, sorry, hehe. Anyways, how about we go now?" He said, pulling her arm lightly, but she didn't move from her spot, looking at him.

He was looking back at her, a confused look on his face. "Uh, that's not how it works buddy," She said, tapping her fingers against her arm "You need to discuss what we will do before doing it"

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 13, DAY _ **

The whole discussion was awkward. Everyone was wary of Riggs, and many didn't want her to go with him, saying that it was dangerous, but she simply ignored them.

See, as much as she was wary of Riggs herself, as much as she didn't actually want to go with him, she knew that she couldn't just let this opportunity run away from her.

She needed to bring the conversation up, and well, she wasn't sure how she would do it, but she needed to do it. Owning money to someone she didn't know, who seemed to have a bad relationship with the others was not ideal, but it was better than completely dropping her pride, and sleeping with someone she didn't like for money.

If Sans was someone who was less... well, himself, she wouldn't have much of a problem with him, but the fact that he was himself, she didn't want to deal with him. He was simply too annoying, and that was just the truth. 

She didn't have a problem with sleeping with others for money. Oh heavens, that's not the problem! If Sans was someone else, as she said before, she would have chosen that safer option.

She already used her body to get her debt paid off, and she used her body many times to get people to do what she needs. She didn't have much trouble with getting paid for her hard work.

Currently, (y/n) and Riggs were at a bowling alley, and... Riggs was horrible. She wasn't sure if he was joking, or if he was actually this horrible, but it was hilarious to watch.

Now that she looked at him, and how he was dressed up, more closely, he did indeed look like he had a lot of money. His suits, even if messily put on, were of an expensive brand, the same for everything that he was wearing. 

Each time he would appear, he would wear a different suit, different everything, and all of them were so expensive... So what was someone with money doing at a cheap place like Grillby's?

She walked over to him, holding back her laugh, as she asked. "Hey, so, why do you like Grillby's so much?" She asked as she went to her throw the ball, hitting half of the standing ponds.

She was focusing on trying to knock the last ones down, that she didn't notice how Riggs' expression seemed to fall at the question. When she threw the ball again, he spoke.

"The place fits for a piece of shit like me," He said, laughing, but she had the feeling like he didn't really mean it as a joke, but actually believed what he was saying...

Was she going to need to comfort him too? She knew that was a cruel thought to think, being so cold, but she knew that if she wanted to survive, she couldn't really be too considerate if she wanted to live.

"Besides, you are there now," He said, jokingly wiggling... his browbone?? She still couldn't understand how skeletons and their skulls could move and act like human faces, that had muscles, but she wasn't trying to understand that now.

"Hush now, don't change the subject!" She said, pouting. "As your soon to be best friend, I'm not going to allow you to put yourself down like this" It seemed that she was going to be lying a lot today too.

She knew that she had three routes to go with today. First being a flirty route, showing interest, but nothing too much. The second being the sexual route, meaning she would give him sexual favors for money, but well, if she was going to just do that, she might as well went with Sans who was much safer.

The last option was... To befriend him. She knew this could easily fail, but... But he seemed to need a friend. She was in no position to say anything, but he needed a friend. 

She needed a friend too... Someone she wouldn't be afraid to talk to. He seemed to have his own fair share of problems, and self-esteem problems too.

They were similar, in a sick way. She had problems, things she wanted to hide away from people. He seemed to have problems too. He didn't see herself as a good person... She knows she's not a good person. 

They might fit perfectly, in a twisted way. Who knows, he could use her, and she could use him. That way, she wouldn't feel bad for using him, right?

"Ye want ta be friends with me?" He asked, surprised "Even if ye know everyone don' like me?" He asked as they both walked over to their table, to relax a little bit.

"Mh, I'm not liked too much either. I'm pretty much a walking dildo for most" She said, laughing, as he looked confused at her, before realizing what she meant.

"Oh geez, that fucken sucks..." She nodded her head, letting out a sigh "Yeah, I want a friend who's not going to try to jump my poor self" She said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Can understand that. Get a fair share of people tryna jump ma bones" She looked over to him, squinting her eyes, before shaking her eyes, laughing a little bit.

"Don't really see it, buddy, sorry?" She said jokingly, as he placed a hand over where his heart should be, before he spoke "I would like to say that I am a very wanted bachelor, thank you very much!" His accent changing from his usual southern accent to a posh one.

"Sure, sure~ Keep telling yourself that," She said, making the two of them laugh. She missed laughing and joking around like this. She usually was worried about her words... Maybe she needed a friend.

Not one who has friends who will hurt her, like Toffee was. She thought the woman could become her friend, but it seemed she was wrong. Maybe Riggs could be that friend she needs?

For the next few hours, the two kept playing, joking around and having fun in general. Eventually, their hang out was coming to a close, as the two felt even closer than before.

He was currently walking her towards her job, as her shift was going to start soon. While they where walking, Riggs eventually spoke up "Hey...? Can I ask you somethin'?"

She nodded her head, and he continued "Well, no offense, but why yer living with those skeletons? From what you told me... It's pretty bad, so why not move away?"

That question made her frown. Oh, if only she could, then she would. She would move away, as far away as possible, but she knew she couldn't. 

She knew the system would never allow her to ruin its games like that. "... Eheh, If I had the money, I would..." She said. If only she had the money, she really would.

Riggs was... a good guy. Maybe she could tell him her worries? Not fully, of course, but enough to get them off her chest. Besides, he didn't look at her like she was a piece of meat, so maybe she could trust him?

"Can I confide in you?" She asked as he looked over to her, before nodding "Thanks... I'm kind of worried... for the next week. Like, heats are coming up, and well, man, I don't want to be a toy for them to play around with..." She said, feeling tears come to her eyes. No, no, she needed to keep it in.

"I wanted to go away for the week, rent a motel room, and be there throughout the week, but I don't have the money. I worked pretty hard, but I still don't have enough... I know I'll need to borrow it from Sans, but fuck, I don't know..." She said, feeling like a huge weight has been lifted from her chest when she confided in him.

While she was hanging around him, her plan to ask him for money had completely gone away. He... He's a good guy, for fuck's sake. She couldn't use him like that.

"..." The two walked in silence, before Riggs stopped, shuffling through an inner pocket inside of his vest, before pulling out an envelope. She stared at it, as he handed it over to her.

She stared at it, as she held it, as she looked confused at it. "Ye said ye needed money, right? Not sure how much ye need, but hopefully that's enough. Was gonna use it to buy us a fancy dinner, but it seemed I didn't need ta use it" He said, smiling, as she opened the envelope, her eyes widening. 

"Riggs, this is much money than what I need! I can't take this much. I won't be able to repay you any time soon" She said, looking panicked at him, as he shook his hand.

"Don' worry! I was gonna spend this money on ye, either way, so yeah. And don't think this is a debt. As I said, was plannin' on spending' the money on ye," He said, returning closer to her, as he ruffled her hair.

"Get out of town tomorrow, yeah? Don't go tomorrow, as ye could be tracked down or in danger, if ye return back home at night, for those who start heats earlier." Riggs said his tone as caring as possible.

Riggs was a good man. A good friend, and someone who deserved to have a better friend than her. But she was selfish, and she was not going to push such a gift away.

She pulled the money closer to her, looking down at the ground, before nodding her head. "... Thank you..." She said as he smiled at her sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, alright? Stay safe, okay? I want my friend after the week is done" He said, before stepping away from her, winking at her, and just like yesterday, he disappeared right when she blinked.

**_ ~~~RIGGS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He didn't mind her using him. He used a lot of people, and he was used to people using him, so he didn't mind her using him. As long as she would give him what he wants, he didn't mind her using him at all...

When she said they will be friends when she started opening up about her problems, he felt overwhelmed. She... She was saying things like that, without knowing what he was, or what he has done.

He felt like he needed to pay for her time. She thought of him so honestly. She even wanted to be with him after everyone probably told her how horrible he was.

When he heard about what the others were doing and how they were, he felt like he wanted to kill them. He even offered to do so, under the pretense of it being a joke. 

He expected her to jokingly agree, and then he could use that as an excuse for him hurting them, but she had turned serious pretty fast, saying that he couldn't hurt anyone.

Did she know how he was? Or did she care for them? He knew she didn't care for them, so what was the problem? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to do something she seemed to against.

When she started to talk about her heat plan, he thought it was smart. He thought those idiots were going to lie to her about it, but it seemed that she found out either way.

It was pretty easy to understand why he gave her the money. She needed it, and he was giving it to her. She needed it to be able to protect herself.

He was always surrounded by people who wanted to use him. People who wanted to be his partner. People who wanted him for his money. People who didn't care for him.

He saw the way she would eye his clothes, his expensive things, so he expected her to ask him for money. And he was willing to give her that money. That's why he had the money prepared.

He was going to give her the money, and hold it against her, and make her play by his rules from that point on, but... But something changed how he wanted to do things.

She didn't want him sexually, she didn't try to seduce him. All she wanted was a friend, and she thought that he was good enough for her to be friends with.

He knows that she's not a good person. Just like him. They both have committed sins. They both have taken innocent lives. That's why they fit pretty well together, right?

He needed a friend. But no one was a good enough friend. They always tried to better him, or worsen him. But her? She knew she was a piece of trash. She knew he was a piece of trash.

And she didn't care. She didn't fucking care! She treated him like he was someone who was worth kindness when he knew he wasn't! When he knew she wasn't the type to give kindness.

He had planned to play with her, before he finds someone else, more interesting, and dropping her, but now...? No, he wasn't going to let her run away.

He needed a friend. That's what he needed so desperately. And she was willing to fulfill that role for him. She was willing to be that friend he needed.

He knew he wasn't good. He knew he didn't deserve friendship or pity. That's why he was paying for that. He wasn't joking when he said he wanted his friend back...

He gave her the money, to buy her friendship. To buy her pity. To buy her kindness, smiles, and laughs. He couldn't hold it as a debt, as he was buying something with that money... 

_And he will make sure that his money is not wasted._

**(MAFIAFELL SANS) RIGGS 'The failing underling' ** _(LOVE: 45 )_

_(LUST: 34 )_

_(TRUST: 31 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 30 )_

_(Possessiveness: 14 )_

_(Obsessiveness: 70 )_

_(Jealousy: -100)_

_(Danger levels: 94 )_

_(Mental stability: 85 )_

_(Sanity: 68 )_

_(Dere type: Yottadere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 7'5_

_(Yandere type: Loyal puppy type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS THE GAME'S MOST LOYAL YANDERE. HE WILL FOLLOW ANY ORDER AND WILL DO ANYTHING FOR EVEN A SLIGHT CHANCE TO GET ANY SORT OF AFFECTION FROM HIS LOVER OR FRIENDS. HE GETS ATTACHED EASILY AND IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE HIM LOSE INTEREST, AS LONG AS YOU ARE ALIVE. KIDNAPPING AND STALKING IS AN INEVITABLE END WITH THIS YANDERE ||**

***STARTED HIS NEW OBSESSION**

**_ ~~~TIME SKIP~~~ DAY 13, EVENING _ **

Without greeting anyone, she went immediately into the back, and towards Grillby's office. She wasn't going to work today, because too many monsters were here, and it was too close to heat day. Besides, she had quite a lot of money now, meaning that she would have enough for the next week, and would have money to spare for a later date.

Now, she needed to figure out how she was going to ask Grillby to let her have the next week off. She knew that it was going to be pretty hard, as she had been working for less than two weeks, and such a thing would be a little bit too much...

She had a few routes she could go with this time around. She could do the same as she did, when she asked for a job, and be flirty. That seemed to work for her pretty well, so she could try that again.

She could try and be pitiful... No, no, that's already out of the window. She won't be pitiful, she needed to keep working here! and if she had the reputation of someone pitiful, she might lose her job...

If she went by that logic, giving him sexual favors for a week off would be bad too... Alright, it was decided, she was going to be flirty. First of all, explain why she wanted a week off, and then use her 'charms'.

She knocked on the door, and finally, she heard Grillby inside say that she could come in. She opened the door, a smile on her face, as he looked at her, asking what was wrong.

She closed the door behind her, before walking over to him and sitting down on the chair that was in front of his table. She felt a little bit nervous because if she played it wrong, she could either lose her job or not be granted the week off...

"Hey, boss! um... There is a small problem." She said, as he didn't say anything, but was clearly listening, so she simply continuing with what she was saying. 

"Next week if... well, Heat week, right?" She said as Grillby heated up even more if that was possible, his flames turning blue around his cheeks as she continued to speak "... So, I was thinking, if maybe I could take the next week off?"

"I already have plans to stay with my relatives for the next week, so no one in the mansion would... think to ask for 'help'..." She said, lying about the place she will stay at.

She wasn't going to tell Grillby where she was really going. Not while not knowing what heat he will have, and especially not while she knows that he is friends with Sans and other skeletons.

Grillby looked at her, a little bit conflicted. Already, she needed just a little bit more pushing. That was okay. "Of course, I'm willing to take double shifts after the heats are over!" She said.

Grillby seemed a little bit more willing to accept what she was saying. She could probably give up now, and try her luck with how he is, but she wanted to try her luck differently.

She got a little bit closer, before smiling softly at him, saying "I know that my boss is a very kind man," she said, her hand reaching over to his own, being surprised how his flames were warm and comfortable, but not hurtful.

With the skeletons, hand contact seemed to always help, and she was wondering if it was a monster thing, or if it was a skeleton thing. She hoped it was a monster thing in general, and that contact will help her get what she wants.

"I admire you a lot, boss," She said, having caught his attention. "A lot of people love this place, a lot of people love you and I can see why" She wasn't sure where she was going with this, but it seemed from the blush that was darkening that he liked being complimented. Mh, that was good to know.

"boss, would it be alright if I call you just Grillby?" She already had been calling him Grillby before, but it seemed that Grillby had completely ignored that fact, as he was playing along with her.

"O-of course... Can I... Can I call you (Y/n) then?" She needed to be careful, and not take it too far. She didn't want him to think she was interested in him, but she needed to make sure he would agree.

"Of course, I would love that, Grillby," She said, feeling that name roll off her tongue weirdly, but she ignored it, continuing "Grillby, you truly are someone who seems... Well, I don't know the right word, but I'm intrigued" She said, smiling at him.

"I hope that after the heat week, we could get to know each other a lot better. If you are okay with it, of course" She said, and the fact that she got a reply that fast, made her think that this was the right line to stop at.

"O-of course!... I mean.. Of course... I would love that" Alright, this seemed a nice place to stop at, and ask about the week off again. He seemed to be pretty willing to accept the things she offers.

"Would it be okay for me to take the week off then..?" She asked as he nodded, squeezing her hand back before she retreated her hand. "I'm so glad to hear that! I'm preparing my things and will be going off early in the morning tomorrow. Is that alright?"

She asked, and Grillby nodded again "I see no... problem. Besides... As you said... It could be dangerous... For a human to be around so many monsters... near the heats..."

_**~~~GRILLBY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Not too long ago, Grillby only saw (Y/n) as another worker of his, that was friendly from time to time. But he had been watching her as she would interact with other people, especially around closing time.

She wasn't anything... special. She wasn't especially kind. She wasn't especially mean. She seemed to force herself to be friendly most of the time, and she seemed to often hold herself back from hitting someone or yelling. But he guessed that was what had made him interested in her.

She was just so simple. She was like every other person. Going through each day, holding back on her feelings, to try and keep her job. But she still managed to gather such a huge amount of people who wanted to be around her.

It didn't take much before he started to want to be around her too. But he never dared to cross the line of employer and employee. He just never thought that she would feel like that towards him.

She already had a boyfriend, didn't she? Sometimes when Sans would get drunk, he would listen to his story about Antagonist. At one point, he even was starting to talk about their sexual adventures, before Grillby stopped the guy from embarrassing himself further on.

From how much he knew, she had two boyfriends, one claimed individual, and a few flings. She seemed just so troublesome, and the more he found out about her, the more he realized that.

He had thought of firing her because of that troublesome nature of hers. But each time he was close to doing that, she stopped him from doing that by making his soul skip a beat.

He knew that the two would never be something serious. She was just too wild and he wanted to find a mother for his teenage daughter. Someone he could settle down with.

He was not insane enough to see her as someone who he would ever settle down with. She was just too wild. She was just too much trouble. She was not fit for what he wanted. But... But he deserved to let loose sometimes too. To have fun. And she seemed like the type of girl that enjoyed doing that, if her two boyfriends, one claimed and many flings was anything to go by...

She might not be good enough for him to search for a meaningful relationship with, but she was perfect to have a short but wild adventure with, that he will be able to remember for the rest of his life...

**(UNDERTALE GRILLBY) GRILLBY ' The bartender '  ** _(LOVE: 35 )_

_(LUST: 86 )_

_(TRUST: -10 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 13 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 49 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -38)_

_(Jealousy: - 100 )_

_(Danger levels: 15 )_

_(Mental stability: 70 )_

_(Sanity: 64 )_

_(Dere type: Kuudere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 6'3_

_(Yandere type: Reserved Yandere_

**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE DOESN'T OPEN UP TO EVERYONE! THEY ARE A YANDERE TYPE THAT PEOPLE USUALLY TRY TO AVOID AS GETTING THEM TO BEHAVE IS HARD NOT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT THEM. THEY ARE VERY GOOD PROTECTORS AND THEY PUT THEIR LOVED ONE'S SAFETY BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE. STALKING, THING TAKING AND KIDNAPPING IS A MUST FOR THIS YANDERE ||_ **

***HOPES TO BECOME CLOSER SOON ENOUGH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hope you enjoyed this chapter!~ Remember, items cause bad ends (Expect the 'secret protector' item) and love that goes over 85 causes a bad end too, because they become a yandere who either kills Antagonist or the skeletons, triggering a bad end!~ PLEASE JOIN MY DISCORD T-T))
> 
> 1\. When Bethany finds you packing your bags, you should...
> 
> a. Tell her the truth  
> b. Lie to her  
> c. Give her half of the truth
> 
> 2\. After you arrive at the motel, exploring the place, you should...
> 
> a. Help the nervous-looking girl with her bags (+new character) (+3 LOVE, +1 LUST, -10 TRUST, +35 OBEDIENCE)  
> b. Help the tired-looking skeleton with his bags (+new character) (+1 LOVE, +1 LUST, - 25 TRUST, + 15 OBEDIENCE)  
> c. Help the excited and grumpy looking skeletons with their bags (+2 new characters) (+10 LOVE, +1 LUST, +5 TRUST, +2 OBEDIENCE for Excited skeleton) (-5 LOVE, +1 LUST, -35 TRUST, +40 OBEDIENCE for Grumpy skeleton)
> 
> 3\. While in the lobby, you should...
> 
> a. Invite your chosen character to buy some snacks  
> b. Try to befriend the rest of the characters  
> c. Should check out the commotion outside
> 
> ((Remember, each choice is not good, but there is always the lesser evil. Even if a choice seems like the lesser evil, it will always affect the story, in the long run, most of the time negatively. It's best to think about the long run))


	30. Chapter 30: Moving to the motel, day 14, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc two: Heat Week BEGINS!!

_**Chapter 30: Moving to the motel, day 14, morning** _

Without wasting any time, she started to pack some of her stuff for the week that she would be away, the moment she woke up. She took a few outfits that she could wear throughout the week, and of course, she took some extras too, in case she would get them dirty and she would need to change.

Something she hadn't thought about was that someone might come and interrupt her while she was busy. She was kind of scared to see who it was. What if it was one of the skeletons? What was she going to do then? Not like she could really tell them her plan, and she didn't believe lying to them would really work...

Thankfully, the person who interrupted her was not one of the skeletons, but it was actually just Bethany, who looked at her with a confused look on her face when she saw her packing.

(Y/n) wasn't sure why Bethany was in her room when the woman was never there before, but she wasn't going to ask questions, because she didn't have time for it. She wanted to get the hell away before everyone would start waking up. It was good that outside of her phone, wallet, journal, and clothes, she didn't have anything of value. 

She was kind of afraid of leaving most of her old clothes behind, especially the used up outfits, but she knew she couldn't really do anything about it. She couldn't take all the clothes with her, so she just hoped that people would take all of her clothes, or at least would wash them... But seeing what Sans did in the past, she had little to no hope for them all.

She let out an annoyed sigh, at the thought of what her poor clothes and room will go through, but she knew that it was better sacrificing them instead of herself.

"So... Were ya packing?" She asked, looking a little bit worried. Did she think (Y/n) was leaving the household to move out? She wished, but sadly, that was not the case at all.

There were many ways she could answer this question. She could lie, she could try to change the subject, she could tell the truth, or just tell half of the truth. 

Before, she would have easily lied to Bethany and not cared too much about it, but now...? Well, she wasn't too sure what had changed, but she was feeling a little bit more connected with the woman? She didn't want to lie to her like she didn't want to lie to Riggs, so of course, she had to figure something else out.

She couldn't tell her the full truth either though. As much as (Y/n) started to like Bethany, she knew that she was still someone who could betray her if she fucked up the stats, and well, the stats were not matching the way she was acting, making (Y/n) wary of the woman at this moment. 

She hated being so wary of people. Of not being able to tell the entire truth, but as much as she might hate that, she couldn't really do much about it. This was something she needed to do for survival.

"Oh, I'm going to my relate's place for the heat week," She said, hoping that Bethany would buy it. (Y/n) didn't know much about the previous Antagonist's life, and well... Bethany knew much more, so she was hoping that (y/n) didn't fuck up and Bethany would believe her. She knew she could lie to the skeletons and other monsters, but Bethany? That would be harder, especially when (Y/n) knew that Bethany knew more about the old Antagonist than (Y/n) does.

The silence was so long, that (y/n) almost thought that she messed up, and was going to try and fix the situation by digging her grave even deeper, but thankfully, Bethany stopped her before she could really do that anymore.

"Is that so? I'm glad. I was worried you would be left here for heat week.." Bethany said, but (Y/n) knew that Bethany wasn't telling the full truth, was she? If she really was that worried, then she would have told (Y/n) about the heats, right? Something told her that Bethany was acting strangely, and she needed to understand why...

With a sigh, she looked over to the side, before looking back to Bethany, as the girl spoke "Boss and I already have plans to go away for the week, so I'm really glad you will be fine!"

(Y/n) decided to spare herself more danger, and simply played stupid with Bethany. The woman was... too weird for (Y/n) to understand her. She needed to figure out what Bethany really wanted, as it seemed that the girl wasn't actually all that nice.

"Well, I'm glad!" She said, staring at the other, a smile on her face, while the other nodded too, and stared back. It felt like an eternity of them staring before Bethany said.

"Won't you... do something?" (y/n) nodded, still smiling, as she said "Of course! when you get out, that is" Her smile as bright as always, even if her words were harsh.

Bethany frowned a little bit, but got up from her seat and headed out of the door, but not without glancing at the girl one last time, before (Y/n) waved to the woman.

The moment she was out, (Y/n) locked her door, just in case someone else wanted to try and come inside. Besides, Bethany was acting too weirdly, and she didn't want to get in trouble.

With those thoughts in mind, she got up from her seat and headed to her closet, looking at what she could pick out to wear today. After looking for a while, she decided to go with a white short-sleeved shirt, dark green jumpsuit, and some small heels, that would fit pretty well with her outfit.

She walked over to her door, unlocking it, before exiting and locking it again, and heading to the bathroom, to clean herself and prepare herself for the long day that was waiting for her.

**_ ~~~BETHANY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

Bethany knew it. Something was seriously wrong with (Y/n). Everyone knew that (Y/n) family and relatives had cut all ties with her, because of the huge amounts of money that she owns them. It was clear that they wouldn't want her there, besides, no one lived anywhere close for her to be able to go there. 

An annoyed sigh escaped from her, as she was trying to figure out what was going on. It was easy to understand that this was not (Y/n) that she knew. Something happened and she needed to know what had happened.

She had her suspicions when she started to act so strangely and had completely forgotten about what had happened in the past between the two, but this? This was the last straw that proved to her that (Y/n) was not the (Y/n) that she knew, but she still had no proof of that, and she hated it.

She could tell everyone this, yes, but would they believe her without proof? She knew some would, but she also knew that most of them wouldn't believe her. Even Boss was starting to talk to her, like he talks about his brother, meaning that the other was starting to get attached to the other.

She knew that if she wanted to really uncover the secret of who this was, she needed to get proof. She hoped that if she hid the fact about heats, that something would happen to the woman, and she wouldn't need to worry about her anymore, but it seemed that she was too hopeful.

It was funny, the girl was a true monsterphobe before, and now she had two monster boyfriends and was fucking god knows how many monsters. It was clear this woman was not (Y/n), not the one she knew.

The fact that she was smart enough to lock her door was also a sign of this woman not being the real (Y/n). The old (y/n) was as stupid as a log. It was funny and infuriating too.

She hoped she could find something interesting about the woman. Maybe in that journal, she saw (Y/n) putting into her bag. She hoped she could grab it, but it seemed she was too hopeful.

Well, doesn't matter. She will figure this out sooner or later, and when she does, she will expose this imposter to everyone. She wasn't sure why she wanted to do that, but well... She missed (Y/n)... Even if what had happened made them strand away from one another, she really wanted her (y/n) back...

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 14, DAY _ **

The trip was long, and the motel wasn't all that fancy, but it was good enough for her. She was pretty glad she arrived here sooner, so she would be faster. She did wonder how everyone else in the house would react when they would figure out that she was gone... She just hoped that Bethany wasn't going to ruin her plans too much.

She finally managed to get everything put away, and decided that maybe it would be time to go out and check things for how they are. It would be nice to maybe meet some of her neighbors too if they looked friendly enough. She really needed a breather from skeletons and game characters, that she was willing to befriend random people in the motel.

She exited her room and turned towards the path that leads to the main part of the motel before she stopped in the tracks. There, not too far away from her, stood a monster. A skeleton one for that... 

She felt dread fill her. oh heavens... She thought her plan was perfect, but no!... What was she going to do!? What was she going to do now!? Can she really get away in time? Can she find a good place in time!?

She took a deep breath, shaking her head. No, no, she needed to calm down. Of course, things would go completely alright, she didn't need to worry about it...

She looked closer to the skeleton, seeing him... struggling with his bags? The guy did look very skinny, putting even Mutt to shame... He wasn't skinny to the point of thinking he will break at any moment, but he looked skinny enough to make him look pitiful and want to help the guy out.

She cursed under her breath for her heart who was forcing her to help the person there. She hated being someone who cared so much when someone looked pitiful but she just didn't have the heart to push someone away to was like that. Expect for Sans. She knew that guy was trash, so she didn't care about him...

She tsked annoyingly the moment she thought of Sans. No, she wasn't going to think about no one from the mansion for this week. She will be completely free from those assholes...

She walked over to the skeleton, before picking two of the bags up. The skeleton looked at her, the eyebags under his eyesockets looking even more horrific now that she was close. Did the guy ever sleep?!

"I'm going to help you bring these inside. Open the door." She said as the skeleton looked confused at her. She sighed "You look absolutely pitiful trying to pick this stuff up, come on"

After a few more seconds of looking between the two of them, the skeleton did what she said, as she picked up the last bag that he dropped off, before bringing the stuff in and placing them on the bed.

The bags were not even that heavy, or well, maybe she was just strong because of all the workout that she had done in the past. One good thing was that either the previous Antagonist loved to work out too, or she brought her strength from her original body to this one. She liked to think, the latter was the answer.

"Alright, well, good luck with the stuff then," She said, stretching her arms, after making sure the three bags weren't going to fall off the bed. She just didn't think he would bother to even try to pick it up.

"...Thanks" Was all he said, as she nodded. "Hey, don't mention it. If ya need any other help with caring stuff, I'm in room 182, a few rooms away from yours" He nodded his head.

"... Name's Rus" He said, just as she was about to walk through the entrance, out to the path. She looked over to him, her hands still being intertwined behind her head.

"oh, nice to meet you, Rus. Name's (Y/n)" She said as he nodded again. "..." He stayed quiet before she awkwardly laughed. "Well, see you around, yeah?" and with that, she started heading out.

When she was out, and he closed the door behind him, she felt relief. She was worried throughout this exchange, but it looked like things were not as bad as she thought they would be! That was good, she was glad about that. 

**_ ~~~RUS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

When the human, (Y/n), came and picked up his bags, at first he thought that she was going to steal them from him. He was ready to use his magic to stop her, but she... didn't? He wasn't sure what had happened, but before he could even notice what was happening, she brought the bags in, but not before insulting him.

It was kind of funny. She seemed worried a few seconds ago. He had sensed her nervous aura. And well, her hands seemed to shake, especially when he stopped her when she was leaving, but she still went through the interaction and seemed to act calm, even if she clearly was worried about something.

He didn't exactly care too much about a lot of things. And the human girl didn't change that at all. She just seemed... nice. And scared. Nice and a coward. Those two things never really fit well together, especially in a survival scenario, but well, it didn't matter to him too much. Really, it didn't.

Her smell kind of was lingering in the room, especially near his bags... It was kind of annoying in a way. Or maybe it was nice. He wasn't sure. Her smell wasn't exactly the usual smell of girls, he was used to. Most women smelled something fruity, or floral, or just sweet and nice things in general. While she? She smelled like sweat, and... alcohol. And cigarettes too. Cheat alcohol and cigarettes. But she didn't seem to really be someone who drank, or smoked? Or maybe she did in the past, but stopped? 

Souls usually smelled in a way to represent someone, and he believed that outside of the sweat smell that was left behind, the other two were left by her soul... It intrigued him in a way. Usually, the souls of humans, especially women smelled something nice, as he said before. But hers? Hers smelled rotten.

The smell of alcohol, cheap cigarettes, and rot was all that he could smell from her soul. He knew that the other smell was rot because he had been met with the smell many times from the corpses he had to deal with, so why... why did her soul smell like that? It was truly intriguing to him, and he couldn't wrap his mind around why.

This was making his head hurt. He would better stop thinking about this, and simply head-on with his day. He should probably stop thinking about her for now, or why she smelled the way she did. He won't figure anything out either way and just thinking about it was only going to annoy him further. It was a waste of time.

**(MAFIASWAPFELL PAPYRUS) RUS 'The jack of all trades' ** _(LOVE: 1 )_

_(LUST: 1 )_

_(TRUST: -25 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 15 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_

_(Jealousy: -100 )_

_(Danger levels: 80 )_

_(Mental stability: 50 )_

_(Sanity: 59 )_

_(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 7'5_

_(Yandere type: Lazy type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS VERY LAZY. TO THE POINT OF ALLOWING HIS LOVER TO RUN AWAY IF HE EVER BRINGS HIMSELF TO KIDNAP THEM. BUT DON'T UNDERSTATE HIM. HE IS A MAFIA MEMBER, MEANING THAT HE HAS MEANS OF FINDING HIS LOVER NO MATTER WHAT, WHERE OR WHEN. HE WILL NOT APPROACH HIS LOVER UNLESS HIS LOVER APPROACHES HIM. IT'S POSSIBLE TO AVOID THE KIDNAPPING ENDING WITH HIM, BUT HIS LOVER NEEDS TO BEFRIEND HIM BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE ||**

***INTRIGUED BUT TOO TIRED TO THINK MORE ABOUT YOU**

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

She walked over to the lobby, where she was confused by the sound of shouting outside. Oh heavens, what was going on now? She wasn't ready for anything else to happen today.

She didn't want to go outside to find out what was going on, in case she would get involved, or if it's dangerous, that's why she looked around the lobby to see if anyone was in there, to see if she could ask anyone for what was going on.

Sadly, she only found a group of three people talking a little bit further away. The group was made from two short skeleton monsters, one who was too excited, while the other was grumpy. Near them stood a slumped over girl, who seemed to be glancing at the windows from time to time, a little bit scared.

Well, she already approached someone she didn't know and went into their room, why not approach the three unique looking people? Besides, what could really happen?

She walked over to them, and they seemed to be surprised when she did. The human girl looked up at her, and now that she was closer, she noticed tears beginning to appear in her eyes.

"!! LOOK PLUTO! LOOK! ANOTHER HUMAN!!" 'whispered' the excited skeleton over to the grumpy looking skeleton, who looked even more annoyed.

"I CAN SEE SO MYSELF, YOU IDIOTIC WELP!" The other 'whispered' back, and she already could feel the headache from yesterday coming back to her, as she sighed.

Well, she thought Lucky and Papyrus were bad, but it seemed that these mini-sized skeletons were much worse than both of them put together, for each of their voices...

"..." The human girl said nothing, simply started to sob quietly, as small tears started to fall down her cheeks, but she seemed to not say anything, or ask for anything. The two skeletons seemed to not notice that over their own yelling.

"Alright, let's keep it down, yeah?" She said, letting out a sigh "Sorry for disturbing, but I was wondering if you guys know what's going on outside?" That question seemed to confuse the skeletons.

She couldn't believe it... They were completely oblivious to the yelling that was going outside, because of their own yelling. They didn't even notice the poor girl starting to cry...

"... Alright, I'll take that as a no." She said, as she took a step back and was going to head back to return to her room. Yes, she might be sympathetic towards the girl, but she wasn't going to sacrifice her own ears to help the girl.

She was stopped when one of the skeletons ran up to her, and held onto her legs, as the excited skeleton looked at her, grinning widely at her, as he spoke "Ahhh!!!! PLEASE DON'T GO HUMAN! I HAVE A LOT OF QUESTIONS TO ASK! I WAS GOING TO ASK THE OTHER HUMAN LADY, BUT SHE STARTED TO CRY AND WOULDN'T ANSWER!" Oh, so they did notice that she was crying, mh? That's even worse! They were ignoring a crying lady!

"..." she stayed quiet, looking at him, as he grinned even wider, before starting to talk "I'M GLAD YOU WILL ANSWER MY QUESTIONS HUMAN!! ALRIGHT!!! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

She was a little bit confused at the question, but because it was pretty innocent, she decided to answer it "(Y/n)" She said, simply, trying to remove the guy from her legs, but he wasn't moving an inch.

"WONDERFUL! OHHH, IT'S A WONDERFUL NAME INDEED! WRITE THAT DOWN PLUTO!" Yelled the excited skeleton at the other one, but the other seemed too busy at yelling at the other girl how she was being weak and pathetic for crying like this.

"AH DARTS! I WILL NEED TO REMEMBER THIS NOW!! HOW WILL I EVER DO THIS!!!" He said, his voice getting louder by each word that he was saying. "OH WELL! HOW OLD ARE YOU HUMAN!!??" 

Her eyebrow twitched a little bit, as she felt herself get angrier. "Never heard how asking a lady her age and weight is bad??" All she heard after that was a loud gasp coming from the skeleton as his eyes seemed to brighten up, and his eyelights... turned into stars.

"I TRULY DID NOT KNOW!!! PLUTO, PLUTO! WRITE THAT DOWN, WRITE THAT DOWN! WRITE DOWN THAT ASKING THE FEMALE POPULATION HER AGE AND WEIGHT IS NOT OKAY! PLUTOOOOO!!!!!!" The other skeleton was trying to get 'Pluto's attention, by yelling louder, and louder, and at this point, she was noticing how some other people were coming around, so she embarrassingly covered his mouth with her hand, hopefully stopping him from yelling, as she walked over to 'pluto' and the crying girl, still holding a hand over the guy's mouth. The people looked at her, glaring, but soon left.

"You can't yell like this! or you will get me and everyone here kicked out," she said, hardly being able to hold back the need to call him an imbecile, but she believed it wouldn't do much either way.

"I'll remove my hand, and you need to not talk, okay?" He nodded his head, as she slowly removed her hand, before straightening up, and turning to the other skeleton.

She didn't want to get involved, but she was getting tired of hearing the other yelling and making the other girl cry harder, so she needed to do something, it seemed.

"And you!" she said, walking over to the skeleton, before picking him up by the shirt and bringing him up to her level. He was burning brightly, but the frown on his face was clear.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU WELP?" He said, clearly trying to stop his blushing "If you don't stop bullying the girl, I'll..." she stopped, looking around before saying "I'll hang you by your shirt on that hanger and leave you alone" She said, that pointing to the hanger, as he gasped, glaring even more.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" He said as he started to kick around with his legs, but it didn't really do much to her, as his legs didn't reach her. "Want to try me?"

The two had a staring contest for a few seconds before the excited skeleton seemed to attach to her leg again, before starting to whine that he wanted to be picked up too.

Were these two children?? because they sure looked like children, and they acting like children too, so it wouldn't surprise her if they actually were children...

"Are you two kids?" She asked out of nowhere, as both of them gasped at the same time. "CHILDREN!?" The skeleton who was up high seemed to be offended, while the skeleton attached to her leg was giggling loudly at that.

"NO WAY, NO WAY HUMAN!!" Said the excited skeleton "WE ARE ADULTS!! I'M 25 WHILE PLUTO'S 28!!" She couldn't believe them... She couldn't believe these two were adults... They were not acting like adults, that was for sure.

"T-than-thank... you..." A quiet voice came from the side, as sobs were still coming from the girl. (Y/n) looked to the side, still holding the grumpy skeleton, as she smiled "Hey, no worries. What's your name?"

"C-cherry..." She said, hiding her face in her hands, as she smiled. "That's a very cute name" That seemed to make the girl squeal, as she nodded her head, turning to the side.

"You are Pluto, correct?" She said, shaking slightly the grumpy skeleton that she was holding in the air, as he seemed to protest, and whine, but eventually say that he was Pluto. 

She looked down at the excited skeleton, before petting his skull, getting him to squeal excitedly "OH! OH! PLUTO! WRITE THIS DOWN! WRITE THIS DATE DOWN! THE DAY I GOT A PAT FROM A HUMAN! PLUTO! WRITE THIS DOWN, PLUTO! WRITE THIS DOWN!" She wasn't sure what was the deal with the excited guy, but she already found him... hard to be around.

"I CAN'T YOU IDIOT! I'M BEING HELD HOSTAGE HERE! YOU IDIOTIC WELP!" Pluto yelled back at the excited skeleton, as he gasped loudly, gripping on her legs harder.

"HOW HORRIBLE!!" Was all he said, before rubbing his cheek again her thighs, smiling. "..." She stayed silent, trying to force herself from hitting him or kicking him.

"How about we do a trade?" He looked confused at her "If you tell me your name and let me go, I'll let your friend go" She said, as he looked in thought, before shaking his head.

"THE TRADE SEEMS TOO UNFAIR!" That seemed to offend Pluto, as he started to move around more, threatening to murder the excited skeleton when he gets out of this.

"...I'll tell you my age and weight too..." she said, getting the reaction she wanted out of the excited guy, as he immediately told his name "I'M COMET!!"

Well, these bunch looked... too much for her, but well, they seemed pretty safe, so she shouldn't worry too much about them, right? Well, she hoped that was the case.

**_ ~~~CHERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

The... human, (Y/n) seemed... pretty. And nice! Very nice... Cherry was not the social type, that's why she was cornered by the two skeletons without a way out pretty easily. When (Y/n) came out of nowhere, it was like she was a knight in shining armor who came to save her from these skeletons!

She knew it was probably just a coincidence, but she... she didn't care! She felt herself flush up when she came over and protected her from the rude skeleton...

It was also pretty funny when she picked the rude skeleton up like he was a baby. Cherry wanted to laugh out, but she decided against it, in case she would get anyone angry... She didn't want for that to happen!

She let out a dreamy sigh, as she looked down at her hands. Was her name really pretty? She always hated it, because it was not her real name but well... well, if the other said that it was pretty, then she had to believe her knight in shining armor!

She wanted to ask a little bit more about her knight, but... but she wasn't sure how to approach her, as she was surrounded by those... those fucking skeletons!

She forced the growl that wanted to escape her down. Oh, if only she had her knife here... no, no! she promised herself to be good and not attack anyone... But they were so annoying...

No... she shouldn't ruin her reputation with her knight just yet... But she needed to find a way to talk to her again! She wanted to know so much about her hero and protector!

She also had an idea of how she could reward her protector... if she wanted, of course! S-she was not the type to for herself on anyone... unless her protector liked that...

**(STORYFELL CHARA) CHERRY 'The pet' ** _(LOVE: 5 )_

_(LUST: 15 )_

_(TRUST: -5 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 35 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 96 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -87 )_

_(Jealousy: -94 )_

_(Danger levels: 84 )_

_(Mental stability: 59 )_

_(Sanity: 64 )_

_(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 5'5_

_(Yandere type: socially awkward type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS NOT REALLY A SURPRISE! THIS IS THE WEIRD PERSON IN THE BACK THAT EVERYONE BELIEVES TO BE WEIRD! THIS YANDERE WON'T EVER APPROACH THEIR LOVED ONE AND WILL WORSHIP THEM FROM FAR AWAY. THEY LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY TAKE EVERYTHING THEIR LOVER LEAVES AND WORSHIPS LIKE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING FOR THEM. IF THEIR LOVED ONE WOULD APPROACH THEM, THEY WOULD PROBABLY LOSE THEIR MIND FROM HAPPINESS AND WOULD GET A DELUSIONAL BONE, THINKING THAT THE PERSON THEY LOVE LOVES THEM BACK. STALKING AND TAKING STUFF IS A MUST. KIDNAPPING CAN HAPPEN IF JEALOUSY IS RAISED ENOUGH ||**

***TRYING TO CONTROL HERSELF**

**_ ~~~COMET'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

This human was pretty interesting! He only talked to her for a few seconds and she already told him so many things that he didn't know before! 

The other human was nice, that's for sure, but she seemed... to be crying, so he left her alone when he saw another human come closer to them and decided to ask her questions!

When she put her hand on his skull, he almost exploded in a blush, but he managed to keep himself as together as possible. He didn't want to scare her off just yet!

Her skin was so, so, _so_ soft! How was human skin so soft? He could never understand it! and it was so warm too! He wondered how clothes made from human skin would feel!

Anyways, it was pretty funny when she picked Pluto up and was hanging him up in the air like that. He wanted to go up in the air too! It looked fun, but she decided to not do that to him...

Did she already like Pluto more? But he was such a meanie! Oh no!!! Was it because he talked? Was that why she was not willing to be his friend anymore?

He wanted to cry but stopped when she asked for his name... Oh... oh!! This was good! when someone asks for your name, it means they want to da-... No, no, that was the wrong thought! They want to be friends with you, right? This sounds correct! Then it must be the right way! she wants to be friends!

He felt happy. He didn't think he would make so many friends while going away. He was so excited to finally get out of the mansion! He wasn't sure why Teddy was so protective, but it was really annoying!

No matter, he wasn't going to think about that meanie right now! Now he had a new friend, who's legs he was hugging, and all of his attention was given to this new friend of his!

**(OUTERSWAP SANS) COMET 'The curious human fanatic' ** _(LOVE: 15 )_

_(LUST: 5 )_

_(TRUST: 25 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 15 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 93 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -77 )_

_(Jealousy: -96 )_

_(Danger levels: 34 )_

_(Mental stability: 79 )_

_(Sanity: 69 )_

_(Dere type: bakadere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 3'3_

_(Yandere type: Curious type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WANTS TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIS LOVER. AND I MEAN, EVERYTHING! HE IS CLINGY, JEALOUS AND MANIPULATIVE! HE IS WILLING TO HURT PEOPLE TO GET WHAT HE WANTS AND HE IS WILLING TO PUT HIMSELF IN HARMS WAY IF IT MEANS HE WILL GET CLOSER TO HIS LOVER. BE CAREFUL AROUND HIM, AS HE IS NOT ABOVE TEAMING UP WITH OTHER PEOPLE. ||**

***FEELING HAPPY**

**_ ~~~PLUTO'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He didn't understand why Comet wanted to go somewhere so far away from home! Somewhere so far away from the safeness of home! He didn't understand why he wanted to go so far away from everyone that was going to protect them...

He was so scared, and things got even worse when that big human came around and was threatening him! He wanted to scream, cry, and run away, but he knew he could do that.

He wanted to beg for help from Comet, but the other just mockingly looked at him, so he couldn't' do anything. He was so scared! What was this human going to do to him!? He didn't want to be hurt, please don't hurt him!

**(OUTERFELLSWAP SANS) PLUTO 'The Strength fanatic' ** _(LOVE: -5 )_

_(LUST: 25 )_

_(TRUST: -25 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 40 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_

_(Jealousy: -100 )_

_(Danger levels: 14 )_

_(Mental stability: 89 )_

_(Sanity: 79 )_

_(Dere type: bakadere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 3'1_

_(Yandere type: scared type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS SCARED OF EVERYTHING! HE HIDES BEHIND HARSH WORDS WHEN IN REALITY, HE IS VERY SCARED OF EVERYTHING, ESPECIALLY GOING OUT OF HIS COMFORT ZONE. THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE HIM OBSESSED IS BY MAKING HIM BELIEVE YOU ARE HIS PROTECTOR. HE WILL BECOME CLINGY, AND GUILT TRIP YOU INTO NEVER LEAVING HIM. BUT DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HIM. WHEN WORKING IN A TEAM, HE IS VERY GOOD AT WHAT HE DOES, AND HE CAN BECOME DANGEROUS ||**

***FEELING SCARED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! We have one more character to introduce for this new arc!~ hope you are all excited to interact with these cheerful, be it a little sexual characters!! PLEASE JOIN MY DISCORD T_T!!))
> 
> 1\. While checking the commotion, you should...
> 
> a. Go alone  
> b. Bring Rus with you  
> c. Bring the three troublemakers with you
> 
> 2\. Before going to bed, you should...
> 
> a. Make sure Cherry gets to her room safe (+5 LOVE, +10 LUST, +3 OBEDIENCE, +10 POSSESSIVENESS)   
> b. Answer more questions for Pluto and Comet (+10 LOVE, +1 LUST, +1 OBEDIENCE, +15 OBSESSIVENESS for Comet) (+1 LOVE, +10 POSSESSIVENESS, +14 OBSESSIVENESS, +2 LUST for Pluto)  
> c. Wish good night to Rus (+2 LOVE, +3 TRUST, +10 LUST, +1 POSSESSIVENESS, +3 OBSESSIVENESS)
> 
> 3\. The next morning, you should...
> 
> a. Invite Cherry for breakfast (-25 Dollars) (+2 LOVE, +3 POSSESSIVENESS, +3 OBSESSIVENESS, +9 OBEDIENCE, +15 LUST)  
> b. Invite Rus for breakfast (-25 Dollars) (+4 LOVE, +1 TRUST, +10 POSSESSIVENESS, +3 OBSESSIVENESS)  
> c. Invite Comet and Pluto for breakfast (-50 Dollars) (+2 LOVE, +11 POSSESSIVENESS, +4 LUST, + 2 OBEDIENCE for Comet) (+1 LOVE, +2 POSSESSIVENESS, +1 OBSESSIVENESS, +10 LUST, +2 TRUST for Pluto)
> 
> ((With the start of this new arc, new characters and troubles will rise, while we leave behind the old troubles for a few chapters to come. Let's try to not show too much affection towards someone too much, or the others might start getting jealous of that specific someone))


	31. Chapter 31: SAVE point??, Day 14, Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last character has been introduced, so the real fun of this new arc can begin~

**_Chapter 31: SAVE point??, Day 14, Evening_ **

A sigh escaped out of her mouth, as she glanced out of the window. She had placed Pluto down on the ground, and he immediately ran over to Comet, dragging him from her leg, before starting to talk to him about something, but she was uninterested in it, as she walked over to the window, trying to understand what was happening outside.

Near her, walked Cherry, as she was looking at what was going on, before letting a quiet gasp out what was happening outside. (Y/n) noticed it too, feeling anger boil up inside of her, as she held back a growl.

Outside, a small skeleton, who looked like an adult, but was just short, was being surrounded by a group of young adults, around maybe the age of her, trying to take his stuff away.

She even heard a few racial things escape from one of the guy's mouths when the skeleton was not willingly giving up his bags to the trio. She was starting to get angry.

This scene reminded her of the blackberry situation... She couldn't let this happen. No, she really couldn't let this happen! she needed to make sure that he would be alright.

She knew that if she got hurt this time, she wouldn't really have much of a chance to heal herself. And the hospital? Yeah, well, she wasn't going to go there.

With a sigh, she ignored her logical side, and went over to the big doors and opened them. The way she slammed the door open seemed to alert the two skeletons and Cherry, as they got curious, while Cherry was worried and all of them followed after her.

She completely ignored all of them, as she headed towards the guy that was trying to grab the bag that the skeleton was holding. She tapped on the guy's shoulder, and when he turned around to ask what the fuck she wanted, she wanted a punch on him, immediately knocking him to the ground, and letting the skeleton grab his bag again.

The skeleton stared at her surprised, but she completely ignored him, as she moved to the next one, hitting him in the chest, making him lose his balance, allowing her to place another punch on him to knock him down. The moment that he was down, she made sure that he wouldn't come back down by stoping down on his crotch with her heel.

Sadly, while standing on only one heel, she almost lost balance, alerting the last guy, while the last two were on the group, one holding a bloody nose, while the other holding onto his crotch. 

The third guy, came up to her, trying to hit her from behind, but her fumbling forward made her avoid the much, and make the guy himself fumble, giving her the chance to regain herself and hit the last one too.

When she was done, the three were cursing at her, calling her a crazy bitch, and she couldn't agree more. What the hell did she fucking do!? Did she honestly just assault three people in the middle of the street?

She looked around, but it seemed... That no one else was around?? Heavens, how convenient... Maybe that was why the guys could try and rob the other skeleton?

She felt completely embarrassed at this moment. The way she was stumbling around was embarrassing. Fighting with heels was the most horrific choice she could have done and she was going to keep regretting it until the end of time... 

She slowly turned around, wondering what the reaction of everyone was going to be. She just showed that she was brash and impulsive, violent too! Heavens, what was she going to do?

The reaction that she saw was... not the type that she had expected, to say the least. Cherry seemed to be blushing, Comet had starred as his eyelights while Pluto seemed to have a more relaxed expression. 

The new skeleton seemed to look at her, surprised, but a thankful look on his face, as she had an embarrassed expression on her face as she slowly started to inch towards the four.

"...Man, that was embarrassing..." she said, muttering under her breath "No more fighting in heels for me..." she added a little bit when she got close enough to the four.

The first one to approach her was Comet, to ran up to her and hugged her leg, a huge grin on his face as he did that "THAT WAS SO COOL HUMAN!" Said Comet, jumping up and down a little bit.

That made her feel more embarrassed. The more time passed, the more relaxed she felt, and the pain of the knuckles returned... Oh heavens, well, this was bad.

"... I would Like... To thank you..." Said the other skeleton, saying some of his words louder than others, but it seemed that he didn't notice that as he walked over.

"... You hurt Yourself. Let Me Heal you as a Thank you." The more time passed, the more she started to get conscious of the pain, so she wasn't going to be stupid and decline that help.

"That would be great, thank you," She said, as he nodded, and the six of them returned all inside. When they where inside, Comet was still attached to her lower limbs, while Pluto seemed to be in thought, same for Cherry, as the new skeleton took her arm and started working on healing her.

"... My Name is Cotton" He said after he finished healing her arm, as she nodded her head "Nice to meet you Cotton. I'm (Y/n). I'll see you around then. I'm in room 182 if you ever need help" She said, not noticing how the other three listened on what she had said, memorizing the room she was in.

"... Of course. Have A nice Evening, (Y/n)" With that, he got his bags up and started to head towards where his room was. She waved to him one last time, before looking at the last three.

"Same for the three of you, alright? If you ever need help, I'm in room 182. I'll mostly be in either my room or motel, so you guys will be able to find me if needed" She said, feeling like the three of them was not really someone that could cause a lot of trouble to her, outside of being annoying. Besides, this place proved to not be the safest, for monsters at least, so it was best to make sure they knew where to go in case they needed help.

_**~~~COTTON'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He wasn't surprised when someone came and tried to rob him. He wasn't strong enough to fight them back, but he wasn't going to just give them what they wanted without fighting.

What he had not expected was for someone to come and help him. By beating the guys up... That was a little bit too much... but not like he was in any position to really say anything. He was just glad that he still had all of his stuff, money and was not hurt one little bit by this encounter.

But it didn't seem like his savior was as lucky as he was. She seemed to be hurt because she was hitting the others. Well, that was her own fault, but the least he could do would heal her, right?

Of course, he also didn't want to really leave a bad impression on her friend group. He didn't exactly know what will happen in the future, and it would be best to have a good relationship with the group for the time being.

**(LUSTSWAPFELL SANS) COTTON 'The authoritative slut' ** _(LOVE: 1 )_

_(LUST: 15 )_

_(TRUST: -45 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: -4 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_

_(Jealousy: -100 )_

_(Danger levels: 44 )_

_(Mental stability: 69 )_

_(Sanity: 59 )_

_(Dere type: Tsundere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 4'2_

_(Yandere type: controlling type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WANTS TO CONTROL EVERYTHING IN HIS LOVER'S LIFE. AND OF COURSE, HE WILL NOT REACT WELL WHEN HE DOESN'T GET THAT CONTROL. HE IS WILLING TO KIDNAP HIS LOVER, AND HE IS NOT ABOVE TRYING TO REPROGRAM HIS LOVER TO FIT ALL OF HIS DESIRES IF HIS LOVER DOESN'T PLAY ALONG TO HIS RULES ||**

***FEELING CAUTIOUS**

**_ ~~~PLUTO'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

The moment that he followed after Comet, wondering why he ran out of the motel like that, he never expected to come outside to see (Y/n) beating down on some people...

He thought that she was bullying someone, but then she saw that the people were actually holding bags and trying to rob this other skeleton!... She was protecting him?

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He really believed that she was someone evil, or at least, not someone strong enough to protect him or anyone else, but maybe, just maybe, he was wrong?

When she offered protection for the other skeleton, he was panicking. oh heavens, did he mess up? Was he going to be unable to get protection from her? But how was he going to live!?

When she offered the protection for the rest of them, it was like a weight as lifted from his shoulders, as he felt himself relaxing. This was good! This was very good... He was worried he already messed up...

**_ ~~~COMET'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

It was... Incredible! Seeing someone being beaten up like this, was completely incredible! He couldn't believe his own eyes! Truly, he was so happy to have came so far away from home.

He couldn't help himself when he ran over to her and rubbed himself against her happily. Now that he was near her, he could really smell her and her smell was... well, it reminded him of one of the bad skellies!

He shook his head, almost wanting to laugh. Man, that was a funny thought! He knew that she wasn't one of the bad guys! She might smell like one of the bad guys, but she wasn't!

When she offered the protection, he wanted to laugh. Silly human! He didn't need protection! But Pluto seemed pretty happy and he didn't look that happy since they left the mansion, so he wasn't going to say anything.

He wasn't going to ask her for help, of course! He wasn't the type to ask people for help, but he could ask her more questions now that he knows in which room she is!

**_ ~~~CHERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

It was... Different from seeing someone fight like that. She had fought many people before, but this was so much different than that. Watching someone punching so many bad people... It really made her heart skip a beat in a weird sense...

She wanted to talk more with (Y/n), but her hand seemed to be hurt. Those fucking humans! How dare they hurt her arm with their ugly faces?! If only she had her knife...

As reluctant as she was, she didn't say anything when (Y/n) was being touched by the two other skeletons. As much as she wanted, she had no magic, and couldn't really heal (Y/n)...

When (Y/n) offered the protection, it was like a hoard of butterflies were flying inside of her stomach, as she felt herself blush even harder. Oh heavens... She was already falling for (Y/n)? Even if they only knew each other for less than half an hour...?

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 14, NIGHT _ **

Things thankfully went alright. She spent a little bit more time with the trio, eating dinner with the three, before excusing herself and heading back to her room.

While she was heading back to her room, she noticed that someone was heading back to his room too and that someone was Rus, the skeleton she met this morning.

She walked over to the guy, smiling a little bit at him, as he looked down at her, the same tired expression on his face, as he slightly waved to her with one of his hands.

"Hey Rus. Going back to your room?" She asked as he nodded his head. She nodded along with him, "I'm going to my room." She said, their conversations soon dying off.

The two simply walked in the same direction, quietly, without saying much, as he sometimes would glance at her, but she wouldn't pay it much thought.

Eventually, when he reached his room, he stopped her in her tracks, when he asked "... You smell like magic. Something happened?" That was the longest sentence he had said to her, isn't it?

Oh, and how sweet! He was worried about her. That was very kind of him, she was very happy to hear that. Not many people were kind to strangers.

"Oh, I hurt my hand, so a monster who was around helped me." She said, smiling at him, as he slowly nodded his skull, his expression not changing, and actually looking worse than this morning.

"...Well, good night Rus! Rest well, alright?" She said and waited for him to say something, but after a few seconds of him not saying anything, she awkwardly grinned, letting a laugh out, as she turned around, starting to head towards her room.

** _~~~RUS' POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

Her EXP has changed since this morning. She seemed to have done something wrong, but she didn't tell him what she did, simply saying she was healed by a monster.

This was giving him a headache. Couldn't he have gotten someone who was less troublesome to become his 'neighbor'? or someone who wouldn't have involved themselves with him? That would be much better.

The smell of strong alcohol, cheap cigarettes, and heavy rot was coming even stronger from her soul. And his room was still... Was still smelling like her.

He would think he would hate this smell, but as weird as it is, he doesn't really hate it. It's not as pleasant as most human's smell, but it fit him pretty well.

He was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling and inhaling the smell, before exhaling. It was weird, but in a sense, the smell felt like home for him?

He wasn't sure why she was making him think so much, why she was making him have a headache like this. He wasn't the type who thought much, who tried much. 

_So why?_

**(MAFIASWAPFELL PAPYRUS) RUS 'The jack of all trades' ** _(LOVE: 3 )_

_(LUST: 11 )_

_(TRUST: -22 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 15 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 99 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -97 )_

_(Jealousy: -100 )_

_(Danger levels: 81 )_

_(Mental stability: 46 )_

_(Sanity: 57 )_

_(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 7'5_

_(Yandere type: Lazy type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS VERY LAZY. TO THE POINT OF ALLOWING HIS LOVER TO RUN AWAY IF HE EVER BRINGS HIMSELF TO KIDNAP THEM. BUT DON'T UNDERSTATE HIM. HE IS A MAFIA MEMBER, MEANING THAT HE HAS MEANS OF FINDING HIS LOVER NO MATTER WHAT, WHERE OR WHEN. HE WILL NOT APPROACH HIS LOVER UNLESS HIS LOVER APPROACHES HIM. IT'S POSSIBLE TO AVOID THE KIDNAPPING ENDING WITH HIM, BUT HIS LOVER NEEDS TO BEFRIEND HIM BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE ||**

***ANNOYED HE CAN'T GET RID OF YOU IN HIS THOUGHTS**

_*****TIME SKIP*** DAY 15, MORNING** _

The next morning she woke up to her phone buzzing. But it wasn't the same buzzing that she was used to when someone called her or texted her. No, that was the type of buzzing that the system gave when a new thing would be added.

She rubbed her eyes groggily, as she looked to the side, before picking up her phone, and looking at what was going on. Maybe this would be helpful?

_**\--------------------------------------------  
CONGRATULATIONS HOST! YOU HAVE GAINED YOUR  
FIRST SAVE! NOW, WHEN YOU WILL DIE YOU WILL  
RESTART FROM EXACTLY THIS MOMENT! EACH NEW  
RESET WILL HAVE A NEW PROTAGONIST AND MOST  
THINGS SHALL NOW CHANGE, SO DO NOT BE AFRAID  
AND HAVE FUN!!  
\--------------------------------------------** _

She let out a sigh, as she got out of the bed, throwing her phone on the bed, and walking over to her bag, to grab some sort of outfit she could wear for the day.

It was good that she wouldn't need to restart from the beginning each time, but still. It wasn't like she was exactly planning on dying anytime soon.

She looked through her bag and decided to go with her knee-length dark green dress and some comfortable heels. She knew that it was a bad idea if she was going to be fighting someone again, but well, she wasn't planning on fighting anyone, and she hoped the day would be warm and sunny, so she needed to choose something that would go with the theme.

She walked into the bathroom, before frowning. She was used to the expensive and fancy bathroom of the mansion, so the motel's bathroom was... not very good for her. 

She shook her head, she shouldn't be very needy right now. She should be thankful that she was currently safe. With that thought in mind, she started to get prepared for the day.

When she was done, she walked out of the bathroom, only to hear knocking on her door. She walked over to the keyhole and saw that it was the girl from before, standing there nervously.

She opened the door, smiling at the girl. "Hey, hon, what's the problem? And good morning" She said, getting a small smile out of the other girl too.

"u-um... -just... wondering if you wanna.. grab breakfast together?" The girl asked, as (Y/n) thought for a moment. The girl seemed to be pretty harmless and secret love interest... Well, it was best to get stats done fast, so she wouldn't need to deal with that later on, right?

"Only if you let me treat you this time around," She said, her tone playfully flirty. The other seemed shocked for a few seconds, before giving (Y/n) a shy smile and nodding her head.

Things were slowly going how (Y/n) wanted them. Of course, it was annoying that every single person she met was a love interest, but it was best if she would be careful with them. Who knows, maybe if she played it right, she could use them for her own gain. Pluto and Cherry seemed easily manipulated, while Comet seemed too naive to understand things fully. Rus... Rus was a mystery, but she would be able to do something with him too, she was sure of that.

**_ ~~~CHERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

The next morning, she knew that she needed to do something if she wanted to try and 'befriend' her knight in shining armor. Of course, inviting the other for breakfast would be the perfect thing to do, right?

The moment (y/N) opened the door, and Cherry glanced at the woman, she couldn't help but start feeling herself heating up at the sight before her.

Who would have known that her savor looked so good... So good in a dress? The way the fabric hugged the woman's every curve so perfectly, the way it made her skin look even more kissable...

no, no! She shouldn't be thinking about these things! Yes, the woman was very attractive, that was a fact, with her sharp glance that she always has, even if she tried to smile to make it seem better... But she couldn't be thinking about these things. No, she needed to control herself as much as possible.

But she really... Really found the woman attractive... Oh heavens, this was going to cause some problems, wasn't it? She was going to mess up somehow and make something bad happen... She already knew that much..

She took a deep breath in, trying her best to not look at the woman or think of the woman in a sexualized way, but the more the woman spoke while walking, the harder it was getting for her to do so, as she imagined all the other sounds the woman could do when a more pleasurable scenario is presented...

She shook her head again. This was bad... But she wanted to spend time with the woman!... But her thoughts were going towards such things that made her be unable to look at the woman without letting a pant out...

She needed to be very careful... Very careful to be on her best behavior, and not do something to anger the other. Or she might never get the chance to touch (Y/n) in more ways than just holding hands...

**(STORYFELL CHARA) CHERRY 'The pet' ** _(LOVE: 9 )_

_(LUST: 30 )_

_(TRUST: -5 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 44 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 93 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -84 )_

_(Jealousy: -94 )_

_(Danger levels: 84 )_

_(Mental stability: 58 )_

_(Sanity: 67 )_

_(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 5'5_

_(Yandere type: socially awkward type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS NOT REALLY A SURPRISE! THIS IS THE WEIRD PERSON IN THE BACK THAT EVERYONE BELIEVES TO BE WEIRD! THIS YANDERE WON'T EVER APPROACH THEIR LOVED ONE AND WILL WORSHIP THEM FROM FAR AWAY. THEY LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY TAKE EVERYTHING THEIR LOVER LEAVES AND WORSHIPS LIKE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING FOR THEM. IF THEIR LOVED ONE WOULD APPROACH THEM, THEY WOULD PROBABLY LOSE THEIR MIND FROM HAPPINESS AND WOULD GET A DELUSIONAL BONE, THINKING THAT THE PERSON THEY LOVE LOVES THEM BACK. STALKING AND TAKING STUFF IS A MUST. KIDNAPPING CAN HAPPEN IF JEALOUSY IS RAISED ENOUGH ||**

***IS CURRENTLY EXTREMELY HAPPY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hope you enjoyed this!! Ahh, sorry for it being shortish. I began writing the chapter a little bit too late and I wanted to get it done either way T_T Anyways, I just wanted to say that yep!~ This short Arc will be smutty~ As an apology for the lack of smut in the past chapters, and the horrid half smut with Teddy and smut with Razz T_T PLEASE JOIN MY DISCORD `(*>﹏<*)′ ))
> 
> 1\. After breakfast, you should...
> 
> a. Approach Comet and Pluto (+1 LOVE, +3 TRUST, +2 LUST for Comet) (+2 LOVE, +12 TRUST, +4 POSESSIVENESS for Pluto)  
> b. Visit Rus (+2 LOVE, +1 TRUST, +6 LUST, +1 OBEDIENCE, +9 OBSESSIVENESS)  
> c. Stay with Cherry (+5 LOVE, +14 LUST, +6 POSSESSIVENESS, +7 OBSESSIVENESS, +3 OBEDIENCE)
> 
> 2\. At night, you should...
> 
> a. Should accept going to the bar with Cherry (+Smut) (+29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +5 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST)  
> b. Should invite Rus for a drink out (+Half smut) (+15 LOVE, - 10 LUST, - 15 POSSESSIVENESS, - 20 JEALOUSY, + 15 OBSESSIVENESS, +2 OBEDIENCE, + 3 TRUST)  
> c. Should take Cotton out for some drinks (+Half smut) (+15 LOVE, - 10 LUST, - 15 POSSESSIVENESS, - 20 JEALOUSY, + 15 OBSESSIVENESS, +2 OBEDIENCE, + 3 TRUST)
> 
> 3\. You should accept...
> 
> a. Going to the amusement park with Comet and Pluto (-100 dollars) (+5 LOVE, +4 TRUST, +1 OBEDIENCE, +10 LUST, +3 POSSESSIVENESS for Comet) (+2 LOVE, +10 TRUST, +2 OBEDIENCE, +20 LUST, +3 OBSESSIVENESS for Pluto)  
> b. Visit an art museum with Cotton (-15 dollars) (+3 LOVE, +1 TRUST, +2 OBEDIENCE)  
> c. Got to a butterfly garden with Cherry (-40 dollars) (+10 LOVE, +2 POSSESSIVENESS, +10 LUST, +2 TRUST)
> 
> ((Remember, all your choices will reflect how the future will go on from this point on... Make sure to understand that and enjoy yourself, while not killing Antagonist, please~))


	32. Chapter 32: Learning about one's body, Day 15, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like plans don't want to work out today.

_**Chapter 32: Learning about one's body, Day 15, morning** _

The two ate breakfast at a nearby little cafe, and things had been completely wonderful. Cherry honestly seemed to be a nice and sweet girl, even if a little bit shy.

The girl has managed to make (Y/n) laugh several times, with some horrific puns and dad jokes that she had hidden away. The last time she heard such horrific jokes, it was when she was back home and on similar shifts as this specific coworker of hers... She already missed his silly grin and horrible jokes...

No, she shouldn't be thinking about him for now... She shouldn't be thinking about anyone that she is missing from her real-world life... Or else, her mood would fall way too fast...

She let out a sigh. Usually, when she would sigh, or do something else like that, she would go unnoticed, but Cherry? Cherry seemed to have noticed that something was wrong, as she looked up at her, asking.

"A-are you okay? If my jokes went too far, I'm very sorry!-" The girl continuing apologizing, seemingly getting more agitated as she spoke, but (Y/n) was barely listening at this point. 

She waited until Cherry was done, before giving the girl a tired look, shaking her head. The girl was nice to be around, yes, but... she worried too much. To the point of her worry becoming a little bit overbearing... Well, it didn't matter too much really. She simply sighed again, before starting to talk.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just thinking about things, don't worry. It has nothing to do with you" She said, trying to make her tired smile look as realistic as possible, but it was hard, seeing that she had no energy.

She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she was completely drained out of all of her energy, leaving nothing for her, as she simply wanted to lay down and relax a little bit.

Now that she was away from all the danger, she had more time to think, and well, it gave more time for her to think about the past... and about the future that she wants to pursue.

With all the time that she had, she thought and thought and thought... Would the give for her really end around the mark of three months ending? 

In a sense, it made sense that it would, right? That is where the game ends, so there shouldn't be anything else planned for this world anymore after that, but would she really go back home...?

She wasn't the protagonist, and the Antagonist never survived longer than the first three weeks in the game, meaning that there was no true planned out future for the antagonistic character.

Maybe, she would be destroyed when she would reach the ending? Who knows how many people had been before her, so that was a plausible thing to think about...

What if she would be forced to start everything from the beginning? What if that was her ending? Maybe, after the three months would end, she would forget everything and start from the start?

What if... This has already happened before, but she just doesn't remember about it? How long has this cycle been going around? How long has she been stuck doing this over and over...?

This was her personal hell, wasn't it? She wasn't punished by the authorities for what she has done in her lifetime, so she was stuck here, repenting for her crimes, right..?

Thankfully, before her thoughts could spiral into any more thoughts that would slowly drive her insane, the waiter came and brought them their bill.

She wasn't sure why Cherry didn't say anything at all when she noticed that she wasn't saying anything at all... She wasn't sure why the girl simply watched her, with a shy smile on her face.

The more (Y/n) looked at the girl, the more her stare was making her uncomfortable. She felt like all her sins were being looked at her. Like she was being judged...

She was starting to be paranoid. Who knew what has she done..? Solaris knew, so what stopped other people from knowing? What made them know? She needed to know, and she needed to know soon...

She let out a frustrated sigh, wanting to yell into the sky, begging for forgiveness, but she simply stayed silent, as Cherry watched her, not saying anything, the shy smile still on her face.

**_ ~~~CHERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

(Y/n) hasn't been around Cherry a long time, but the girl already noticed a few patterns to (y/n). Or well... noticed a few things that made Cherry more interested in the woman.

First of all, when not in a huge group, she seemed to always be in deep thoughts. Even while talking, she takes long breaks between speaking, seemingly thinking a lot about things.

Secondly, the girl sighed a lot. At first, she thought the girl was somehow annoyed with Cherry, but it seemed that she was scared for nothing and well, that was good to know in a sense. She didn't want to think that because of her, (Y/n) was annoyed or anything like that. It would be horrible.

Another thing was that... The woman always seemed tired. It was weird, but no matter how cheerful and happy she was a few moments before, the woman can seem tired in a split of seconds.

Only now, that Cherry was closer to the woman, could she notice the eyebags under her eyes. She could notice a lot of features on the woman. Like, the present frown on the woman's face or sharp look like she was staring into someone's soul. It was funny for Cherry how the woman tried to make herself seem more harmless by smiling more, even if it doesn't work all that well...

**(STORYFELL CHARA) CHERRY 'The pet' ** _(LOVE: 14 )_

_(LUST: 44 )_

_(TRUST: -5 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: 47 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 84 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -77 )_

_(Jealousy: -94 )_

_(Danger levels: 84 )_

_(Mental stability: 58 )_

_(Sanity: 67 )_

_(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 5'5_

_(Yandere type: socially awkward type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS NOT REALLY A SURPRISE! THIS IS THE WEIRD PERSON IN THE BACK THAT EVERYONE BELIEVES TO BE WEIRD! THIS YANDERE WON'T EVER APPROACH THEIR LOVED ONE AND WILL WORSHIP THEM FROM FAR AWAY. THEY LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY TAKE EVERYTHING THEIR LOVER LEAVES AND WORSHIPS LIKE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING FOR THEM. IF THEIR LOVED ONE WOULD APPROACH THEM, THEY WOULD PROBABLY LOSE THEIR MIND FROM HAPPINESS AND WOULD GET A DELUSIONAL BONE, THINKING THAT THE PERSON THEY LOVE LOVES THEM BACK. STALKING AND TAKING STUFF IS A MUST. KIDNAPPING CAN HAPPEN IF JEALOUSY IS RAISED ENOUGH ||**

***IS MEMORIZING YOUR FEATURES**

**_ ***TIME SKIP***DAY 15, DAY _ **

What was (Y/n) doing at this moment? Well, currently, she was spending time with Cotton, while at an art museum of some sort. She wasn't the most interested in all of this, but Cotton seemed to be mesmerized by the paintings, so she didn't say anything about this. Besides, this gave her more time to reflect on many things...

The paintings seemed to be ones she had never seen before, guessing that many of the art was actually made by the system itself and not something is taken from the real world...

Even if she was not an artistic soul, it didn't mean that she wasn't pleased by the quiet atmosphere of the museum. She never was a big fan of art, but she loved museums.

When she was younger, she always visited a lot of historical museums. She loved all the weapons, old clothes, and tools of the past that were presented there, behind white walls.

It was always... Relaxing. Heavens, was she seriously thinking about this again? Why was she getting nostalgic? She shouldn't have any place for emotions like this. They were not going to get her anywhere, outside of an early grave.

She needed to think about her next survival plan. She couldn't really stay here forever. She would need to return back home soon... She would need to deal with the aftermath of her leaving like this...

Her head was starting to hurt only from the thought of that. And the only thought that she had was that she needed a drink to help herself relax. 

She knew that she shouldn't be drinking, not after what has happened before, but Mutt was nowhere in sight, right? She was safe, right? She could relax a little bit, right?

It was slightly ironic how the last time she went drinking she was feeling like shit too, and she ended up in a less than pleasant situation. In a cruel sense of humor, she wondered what would happen this time around.

The two kept walking around, close to one another. Cotton seemed still interested in the paintings, while she was thinking, letting her mind run wild.

For someone who would look at them from the side, they might look like they had gotten in a fight and that was why they were not speaking to one another.

Cotton did have a scowl on his face all the time, and the scar across his eye didn't help him one little bit with looking more approachable and friendlier.

While her? She had a natural villainous face, to say the least. Her eyes sharp, making her look like she's glaring all the time, while her expression always looking like she's either frowning or annoyed. 

But in reality, they were quite peaceful together... They weren't talking with one another but they didn't need to talk to get their thoughts across this time around.

They both seemed to be people who didn't enjoy talking a lot. They both seemed like people that would prefer the silence over talking. And they both fit together perfectly.

She had been very hopeful for the last few days. Hoping that she would gain a friend, would have some free time, but now that she had more time to think, she really couldn't understand why she wanted anything.

She needed to understand that survival was first. As much as her human needs seemed important, she couldn't put them before her survival. She needed to survive first.

She was scared to befriend anyone here for many reasons. Reasons like them turning insane, them trying to kill her, her getting attached only to see them die...

That's why she needed to detach herself. But could she? Humans were social creatures. Would she be able to live without being able to be with others?

A crude laugh almost escaped her, as that thought passed through her. She was human too, wasn't she? She had needs and wants, just like everyone else... 

Of course, she wanted an emotional connection with someone. Who didn't want that? Who didn't want someone near them that would help them take the world head-on?

If only she had someone like that. Maybe she would be able to confidently stand and do what she needs to do. Maybe if she had someone to fight for, she would be able to find the strength inside of her to fight more?

A sigh escaped from her, as she looked to the side, finding Cotton looking straight at her, a blank expression on both of their looks, as she offered.

"... Want to grab a few drinks?"

**_ ~~~COTTON'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

It didn't take long for him to figure out that something wasn't exactly all right with his 'savior'. And he knew that owning debts to people like that was dangerous. He also could have sworn that she was talking with one of the mafia guys not too long ago...

She personally looked harmless, but something about her gave him shivers down his spine. And he hated that. He hated being afraid, especially of humans.

He was no weakling. Being afraid was not an option that he would just accept. That was why when he heard her offer to go for drinks, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

Cotton was not new to people wanting to take sexual advantage of him. It was pretty clear what she wanted by offering to go for drinks, and well, if that will pay off the debt and will make sure that he doesn't need to interact with her, then he was willing to give her exactly what she wanted.

But he would be lying if that sharp gaze didn't send different shivers down his spine too... No, that was stupid. He shouldn't be thinking about something like that, not towards someone who was with the mafia.

**(LUSTSWAPFELL SANS) COTTON 'The authoritative slut' ** _(LOVE: 4 )_

_(LUST: 15 )_

_(TRUST: -44 )_

_(OBEDIENCE: -2 )_

_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_

_(Obsessiveness: -100 )_

_(Jealousy: -100 )_

_(Danger levels: 44 )_

_(Mental stability: 69 )_

_(Sanity: 59 )_

_(Dere type: Tsundere + Yandere )_

_(Height: 4'2_

_(Yandere type: controlling type_

**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WANTS TO CONTROL EVERYTHING IN HIS LOVER'S LIFE. AND OF COURSE, HE WILL NOT REACT WELL WHEN HE DOESN'T GET THAT CONTROL. HE IS WILLING TO KIDNAP HIS LOVER, AND HE IS NOT ABOVE TRYING TO REPROGRAM HIS LOVER TO FIT ALL OF HIS DESIRES IF HIS LOVER DOESN'T PLAY ALONG TO HIS RULES ||**

***FEELING IRRITATED**

**_ ***TIME SKIP***DAY 15, EVENING _ **

"H-hey..." She muttered her, feeling weak in her knees, as Cotton helped her to go back to her room. The guy wasn't all that bad, he really wasn't!

See, before this, the two had gone out and started drinking. Sadly, after the 6th shot, she completely lost count on how many shots she took. It was embarrassing, seeing that he drank the same amount, but seemed to be fine.

Of course, in this situation, it was pretty good that he was not drunk. If they both were drunk, that would be pretty problematic, wouldn't it? She wouldn't be able to get back to her room, and would probably pass out in the ally.

"You sure Are Heavy, human" Said Cotton, clearly annoyed, but he was slurring a few of his words, meaning that maybe he wasn't as sober as she thought he was at first.

"S-sorry!" she said, letting out a giggle, as she put even more weight on the smaller skeleton, as he tried to open the door to her room. She was glad that she gave all her things to Cotton.

"Ahh... You smell so nice~" She said, making him freeze up a little bit when she warped her arms around him to pull him closer to hug him, giggling.

After a second, he returned to unlock the door, this time trying to do it faster than before, seemingly in a hurry to get inside, as she could have sworn that he was blushing a little bit.

One good thing about her, or well, the bad thing about her, she was a flirty and affectionate drunk, meaning that she was very touchy-feely with people and trusted them much more easily.

Cotton finally opened the door, helping her inside, but he... closed and locked the door behind himself? Mh, what a nice guy! He is making sure no one would come and rob her! But don't people usually lock the door when they are going away...? Mh, that was very confusing! She couldn't understand...

He helped her to lay on the bed, and oh look! He was even helping her take off her dress... How nice of him! She wouldn't have been able to do that without his help...

But... Why was he crawling on the bed with her? And... She didn't need her underwear to be taken off...? Um, maybe he was being too much of a nice guy right now?

*~😱🍋😱~*

"H-hey... Whatcha doing..?" She asked, clearly sound a little bit nervous as she slurred most of her words, as he didn't look up at her, taking off her panties, fully revealing her cock, who wasn't exactly limp.

She felt herself blush, as she looked at Cotton, and before she could ask again what he was doing, he replied. "Repaying... my debt... heavens... Didn't know you were So Big..."

Repaying his debt...? Oh, for when she helped him? But didn't healing her was repaying the debt? She wasn't... Sure what he was trying to say, but she wasn't exactly excited about what he was doing.

He was cute, that was true, but well... She wasn't exactly in the mood..? To do this right now? But it... kind of felt bad to say anything else, so she just shut her mouth, looking to the side uncomfortably.

_**~~~COTTON'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

The moment that she rubbed against him, and she felt her bulge, he understood that she was telling him to hurry up. Heavens didn't this woman know how to control herself and her urges?!

.... Of course, she seemed to be quite an interesting type of drunk... It took almost no time for him to find out that she had a nice cock hidden under that dress, along with a nice, pink pussy.

When he pushed her on the bed, she seemed nervous when he took her clothes off. It was like she didn't want this to happen, but that couldn't be the case, right?

... Well, it would make sense why she didn't make any sexual advancements on him... Did he misunderstand her? Did he get what she wanted wrong?

He glanced down at her cock, before glancing at the nervous woman. Well, if he knew anything about humans, it was that their bodies were the most honest...

He slowly lowered himself towards her cock, pumping it a little bit, as he got a small yelp from her, as she looked even more uncomfortable, looking to the side. He tried to ignore her, placing all of his attention back to the cock that seemed to need and desire for attention from him, that it made him want to laugh.

Of course, she wanted some attention. It was stupid of him to think otherwise. Maybe she was just feeling shy, and that seemed to make him want to smirk.

How adorable could she be? Honestly... oh heavens, and she tasted... she tasted fucking delicious. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol speaking, on the delicious smell that she was letting out.. but she smelled and tasted so delicious, that he himself could let lose right now...

Just as he wanted to continue, a knock was heard on the door, as a worried voice of another human came from the other side, asking if she was alright in there. How fucking annoying... He couldn't even get what he wanted done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thanks for reading!~ Hope you enjoy this!!))
> 
> 1\. You should...
> 
> a. Ask Cotton to return your phone, alone  
> b. Bring Cherry along to ask for Cotton to return your phone  
> c. Bring Rus to along to ask Cotton to return your phone
> 
> 2\. A misunderstanding should happen with...
> 
> a. Rus (+Smut) (+29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +5 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST)  
> b. Cherry (+smut) (+29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +5 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST)  
> c. Comet and Pluto (+Smut) (+29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +5 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST)
> 
> 3\. You should...
> 
> a. Answer the unknown number  
> b. Reject the unknown number  
> c. Ignore the unknown number


	33. Chapter 33: New System?, Day 15, night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that with a the new system, Antagonist finally knows her purpose in this world, but will she really be able to fulfill it with quests like that?!

**_ ((Hello! I'm back babes~ I hope you missed me, because I missed you all!! Life been busy, so I couldn't write much, but here I present you with the new chapter!~ I hope you will enjoy it! Because I'm back at work full time, I'll have less time to write, I won't be able to make daily updates, but I'll try to at least keep them weekly, and in general whenever I have time! Please join my group!~ It would mean the world for me!! The cult needs new cult members!!... I mean, new friends!~ Not a cult, totally not a cult!!...PLEASE JOIN!!)) _ **

  
**_ 1\. When you accidentally meet Riggs, you should... _ **

**_ a. warmly greet him with a hug (+5 LOVE, +2 TRUST, +1 POSSESSIVENESS, +2 OBSESSIVENESS) (+2 JEALOUSY, -1 TRUST from Rus, Comet and Pluto)  
b. coldly ask why he's here (-3 LOVE, +5 POSSESSIVENESS, +2 LUST, +1 OBEDIENCE) (+1 LOVE for Rus)  
c. tell him you missed him when greeting him (+3 LOVE, +3 TRUST, +2 OBEDIENCE, +1 LUST) (+5 JEALOUS for Rus) _ **

  
**_ 2\. When Riggs asks you how you are doing, you should... _ **

**_ a. Tell him you are fine, and that he can leave   
b. Tell him you are fine, and that he can stay if he wants  
c. Tell him you are fine, but you would feel more comfortable if he stayed _ **

**_ 3\. When people ask about Riggs, you should... _ **

**_ a. Tell them them he's a friend  
b. Tell them he's no one important  
c. Change the subject. _ **

  
**_ (Have I said how important your choices are? Well, they are. With this new System here, things will get much harder. Things are getting complicated, especially now that Antagonist understands that this is much more twisted and tangled up than before. Make sure that you keep the people you want close, and the people you don't further away, but close in case they are needed. You never know what these 'creators' could want from her) _ **

**_ Chapter 33: Repeating history, Day 15, night _ **

Things were truly confusing for (Y/n) that day. She didn't even notice how Cotton cursed under his breath while dressing her up again, before getting up and running out of the room like there was no tomorrow.

Outside of that door stood none other than Cherry, a surprised yet worried look on her face, as her cheeks looked rosier than usual because of the cold outside wind.

Was Cherry always this pretty? She wasn't sure why, but Cherry was looking very pretty right now. Her short hair really fit well with her petite face, and her rosy cheeks just made her look even more like a porcelain doll.

" You're really pretty... You know that?" (Y/n) said, with a small chuckle, as Cherry's face lit up even more at her comment. Oh, yeah, Cherry really was cute, and right now, she was looking like a cherry! Not only red but delicious enough to eat.

"(Y-Y/N)! Are you... okay?" She asked as she entered the room, looking embarrassed. "Y-you are drunk..." Cherry eventually said as she walked over to the bed where (Y/n) was laying on, a look of disappointment on her face.

"W-who was that?" Cherry eventually asked, looking out of the door, that for some reason was still open. Didn't cherry know that it was dangerous leaving the door open?

(Y/n) Tried to get up from the bed to go and close the door, but didn't manage to do that, almost falling face-first on the carpet, but was somewhat stopped by Cherry managing to catch her.

"B-be careful, please!" Cherry said, holding (Y/n) to herself a little bit too tightly. (Y/n) felt awkward, seeing that Cherry could put her back on the bed, but instead of doing that, she was holding (y/n) in her arms.

Cherry seemed to be thinking about something, her face starting to get a little bit too close to (Y/n) for her own liking, but the whole ordeal was stopped by a voice that she knew a little bit too well.

Well, not really too well, but she already came to know Rus a little bit, so she could recognize that tired and slurry voice anywhere. Well, okay, not anywhere, but you get my point.

"Whatcha doing there, human?" Rus said, leaning on the door while puffing out some smoke. The smoke usually smelled horrible but this? This smelled the opposite. 

The smoke that Rus was letting out had undertones of peach, which was leaving (Y/n) wanting for more. She was curious were Rus managed to get such nice cigarettes.

"W-who are you?!" Said Cherry, an angry look on her face, as she held (Y/n) closer to her, actually starting to hurt her. Maybe Cherry wasn't as weak as she looked.

"Just the next-door neighbor. Now, how about you put (y/n) down? You're hurtin' her" He said in a bored tone, puffing out more smoke, as Cherry looked at (Y/n).

Reluctantly, Cherry placed (Y/n) back on the bed, before turning to look at Rus again, her face turning into such an ugly glare, that (Y/n) didn't think was possible.

"Happy!? Leave us alone now..." The stutter that Cherry had in her speech was all but gone now that she was angry, making (Y/n) wonder how much Cherry is lying about herself.

"Calm down, kid. I'm not going anywhere until I know that she's okay." Rus said, almost wincing as he said those things. Why did he look like he didn't want to say them?

"She's fine, so scram!" Cherry was getting more and more aggressive by the second, clearly starting to annoy Rus with how she was acting right now.

"I don't like your attitude kid. If you want to get out of here with your tongue, you better shut it" He said, almost spitting his words out. Heavens, she was seeing so many sides to all of these people she just met...

"Guys... I'm tired" (Y/n) said, breaking the silence, and their eye staring contest, as both of them looked over to her. No one did anything when she said that, so she added. "Could you like, go?"

That seemed to get them moving, be it a little bit reluctantly, but still. Both of them said goodbye to her, and she did the same, before wobblingly she got up and went to lock the door, and then returning to bed, finally being able to fall into a deep slumber. 

**_ ~~~CHERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

Everything had happened so fast, that she couldn't understand many things. She was simply going back to her room when she heard weird sounds coming from (Y/n)'s room. For a second, she thought that (Y/n) might be playing with herself, exciting Cherry quite a bit, but that fantasy completely disappeared when she heard... slurring sounds and different moans...

The excitement that Cherry felt just a few seconds ago was replaced by jealousy and pure rage. Currently, someone was inside that room. Someone was inside that room, with (Y/n), and both of them were moaning...

It took all the strength that Cherry possessed inside for her to not burst through that door and kill the person that was currently with (Y/n). She was strong enough to do that, so why shouldn't she?

No, no, she shouldn't go out of control just yet. Instead, Cherry decided to knock on the door. If she would find something she didn't like... Well, then she was going to really kill someone, but until then, she needed to not break character, and seem sweet and delicate.

The door opened sometime later, and without her being able to catch who ran out of the room, she looked inside to find (Y/n) there, smelling like booze from the place that Cherry was standing in.

Heavens, when the woman started to compliment Cherry, it was like her body felt all hot and bothered at that moment. Did (Y/n) even realize what type of reaction she was causing inside of Cherry? Did she even understand how much those words meant for her?

It was insane, wasn't it? Cherry barely knew (Y/n). She knew the woman for only a few days, but it felt like the two knew each other for so long, making Cherry desire (Y/n) so much.

It was insane for Cherry too, honestly. She had never desired anyone like she desired (Y/n). She wanted the woman so bad, that she was having such horrific thoughts, thoughts she only had when... _he_ was still alive...

No, she shouldn't be thinking about him right now. The point still stood though. Her obsession with the older woman started so fast, and it grew so much in so little time, like a newborn fire...

With a worried look on her face, Cherry walked over to (Y/n), being so close to the woman, that Cherry could smell the booze even clearer now. But there were some undertones of (Y/n) natural scent... And it was intoxicating...

She had never felt like this before, but she would give anything away just to be able to smell (Y/n) much more. She heard that monsters had a much better sense of smell, and Cherry was jealous of that.

Had (Y/n) lips always looked so delicious? Has her eyes always had such a mysterious allure to them? It was like they were teasing Cherry, inviting to come closer and to taste those delicious lips...

Cherry had promised herself that she would control herself, so why couldn't she just do that much? She had promised herself that she would play the part of an innocent and shy girl, so why were her desires making her do such things...?

Their lips were so close to one another, Cherry could feel (Y/n)'s on her lips, but when they were just about to touch, someone interrupted this sweet moment.

Hatred was clearly present on her face, as she stared at the man that interrupted them. Who was he? Why did he think he could just come here and interrupt them?!

The skeleton that interrupted them made her want to kill him. When was she going to get such an opportunity again? She knew that she wasn't going to get this opportunity again in a very long time, and she just lost it because he couldn't just mind his damn business!

She could have treated (Y/n) so well. Made her feel so loved. But now she couldn't do that because of this skeleton coming and interrupting them...

Reluctantly, Cherry left the room after (Y/n) requested the both of them to leave. She didn't want to leave, but she also didn't want to upset (Y/n).

Outside of the room, she was about to start an argument with the skeleton, but before she could even do anything, he was gone, leaving her all alone in the hallway... Doesn't matter, she'll deal with this later on...

(STORYFELL CHARA) CHERRY 'The pet' **_(LOVE: 15 ) (+1)_**

**_(LUST: 48 ) (+4)_ **

**_(TRUST: -5 )_ **

**_(OBEDIENCE: 47 )_ **

**_(Possessiveness: - 79 ) (+5)_ **

**_(Obsessiveness: -75 ) (+2)_ **

**_(Jealousy: -84 ) (+10)_ **

**_(Danger levels: 85 ) (+1)_ **

**_(Mental stability: 53 ) (-5)_ **

**_(Sanity: 65 ) (-2)_ **

**_(Dere type: Dandere + Yandere )_ **

**_(Height: 5'5_ **

**_(Yandere type: socially awkward type_ **

  
_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS NOT REALLY A SURPRISE! THIS IS THE WEIRD PERSON IN THE BACK THAT EVERYONE BELIEVES TO BE WEIRD! THIS YANDERE WON'T EVER APPROACH THEIR LOVED ONE AND WILL WORSHIP THEM FROM FAR AWAY. THEY LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THEIR LOVED ONE. THEY TAKE EVERYTHING THEIR LOVER LEAVES AND WORSHIPS LIKE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING FOR THEM. IF THEIR LOVED ONE WOULD APPROACH THEM, THEY WOULD PROBABLY LOSE THEIR MIND FROM HAPPINESS AND WOULD GET A DELUSIONAL BONE, THINKING THAT THE PERSON THEY LOVE LOVES THEM BACK. STALKING AND TAKING STUFF IS A MUST. KIDNAPPING CAN HAPPEN IF JEALOUSY IS RAISED ENOUGH ||** _

  
**_*WILL LAY OFF FOR RIGHT NOW_ **

**_ ~~~COTTON'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He couldn't believe how much his luck was out of place right now... Well, it didn't matter all that much. Just because he couldn't really get something done, it didn't mean that he couldn't finish his business later on.

He was lucky enough that he ran out of the room fast enough, the other human being unable to notice who he was, but he could have sworn another skeleton saw him... That could become a problem later on.

When he returned back to his room, it was like relief had taken over him. He felt finally safe, even if he knew that this room wasn't exactly a place where he should feel all that safe in.

He turned to one side while laying down on the bed. He himself was feeling dizzy, and he really wanted to take a nap right now. But something was... budging him in his pocket?

With a confused look, he stuffed his hands in his pocket, before pulling out... a phone? Wait... Wasn't this (Y/n) phone?... Oh stars above, did he accidentally forgot to return her phone?!

He couldn't go back right now, that was for sure, or he would get killed. Well, maybe not killed, but he would get in quite a little bit of trouble, he was sure about that.

He stared at the phone, curiosity on his face. He tried to turn the phone on... but it didn't turn on? Was it out of battery? Well, his damn luck, right? Well, no matter. Not like he was going to find much on her phone, right? 

He placed the phone on the nightstand, before getting comfortable on the bed. No matter, he's going to return the phone the next time he sees her. 

**_ ~~~RUS POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

See, since he had met (Y/n) a few days ago, things had been very confusing for him. He hates it, actually. He had never cared, worried, or thought of anyone as much as he did of this one human.

For a little bit, he thought that maybe his heat might be affecting his mind, but that couldn't be it, right? He was one of those monsters who could control his heat almost perfectly. This one single human couldn't just trigger him like that.

With that option of the way, he had racked his skull trying to understand what else could be attracting him so much to her. Was it something she said? Was it something she did?

What could she have said to make him feel like this? They barely talked in the few days they knew each other. She only greeted him and said goodnight the times they saw each other. He doesn't know her and she doesn't know him. 

Then, could it be something she did? Did her help him out really move him so much? Couldn't be. This isn't the first time someone tried to appease him by doing something nice to him.

So, what could it be? What was driving him so mad? She didn't seem like such a kind person, honestly. Her soul was dirtied by sins, and she seemed to be driven by greed, yet he seems to like her.

Last night, he had actually managed to fall asleep without much trouble, and just because she said good night to him. He hadn't slept that well in years, ever since he had been dragged to this place...

Really, she seems like your most average person. Not ugly, but not drop-dead stunning. Not the greatest personalities, but not an asshole either. Greedy and selfish like most people, but does have her nice moments too. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he stopped near his room but saw someone near (Y/n) room. Someone that he hadn't seen before entered inside the room, leaving the door... wide open?

Usually, he couldn't care less. That's their own business, he shouldn't get involved. But... For some reason, his body moved on its own and he arrived near the room, peaking inside.

What he found inside made him... uneasy. The human form before was holding (Y/n) tightly, while (Y/n) seemed barely connected to the real-life world. It took him a second to realize that the smell of booze was actually coming off her body and not only her soul alone. Heavens, was she drunk?

When the other human was about to kiss (Y/n), something inside of him made him feel annoyed, as he spoke up, starting to smoke. The other human seemed to be annoyed, while (Y/n) seemed to relax a little bit as she was placed on the bed.

It was kinda funny seeing how (Y/n) was barely able to sit straight. She probably was halfway into falling asleep and they both were interrupting her. 

It didn't surprise him when she asked them both to leave, but what did surprise Rus was how willingly this human was to actually follow with the instruction.

Welp, this was done with. He didn't want to deal with this human anymore, so he simply teleported back to his room. He doesn't like using his magic, as it takes a lot of strength out of him, but just this once, why not?

When he was inside of his room, laying on his bed, he realized why he might seem already so attached to such a simple human as (Y/n). The answer was pretty clear.

Rus was... Lonely. Or well, he just didn't like to put effort into anything. Friendships and meaningful relationships in general too. Didn't change the fact that he was lonely.

Maybe the fact that someone just decided to put some effort into him, and didn't get bored after the first time that he put no effort at all made him feel less lonely?

He couldn't say anything right now. It was just two days the two knew each other. She might get bored tomorrow, or the next day after tomorrow, but what he did know is that if there was any chance of her not getting bored, without him needing to put any effort in, he was going to take it. Even someone like him wanted to have at least one friend by his side, even for a small amount of time.

(MAFIASWAPFELL PAPYRUS) RUS 'The jack of all trades' **_(LOVE: 4 ) (+1)_**

**_(LUST: 11 )_ **

**_(TRUST: -21 ) (+1)_ **

**_(OBEDIENCE: 15 )_ **

**_(Possessiveness: - 99 )_ **

**_(Obsessiveness: -94 ) (+3)_ **

**_(Jealousy: -99 ) (+1)_ **

**_(Danger levels: 76 ) (-5)_ **

**_(Mental stability: 43 ) (-3)_ **

**_(Sanity: 56 ) (-1)_ **

**_(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )_ **

**_(Height: 7'5_ **

**_(Yandere type: Lazy type_ **

**  
|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS VERY LAZY. TO THE POINT OF ALLOWING HIS LOVER TO RUN AWAY IF HE EVER BRINGS HIMSELF TO KIDNAP THEM. BUT DON'T UNDERSTATE HIM. HE IS A MAFIA MEMBER, MEANING THAT HE HAS MEANS OF FINDING HIS LOVER NO MATTER WHAT, WHERE OR WHEN. HE WILL NOT APPROACH HIS LOVER UNLESS HIS LOVER APPROACHES HIM. IT'S POSSIBLE TO AVOID THE KIDNAPPING ENDING WITH HIM, BUT HIS LOVER NEEDS TO BEFRIEND HIM BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE ||**

**  
*SEEMS TO SLOWLY ACCEPT THE THOUGHT OF BEFRIENDING YOU**

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** DAY 16, MORNING _ **

The next morning started out horribly for (Y/n). Her head was buzzing horrifically, and if that wasn't enough, she couldn't find her phone. The panic of not finding her phone had not set in for her until she got out of bed, and started to slowly wake up.

Holding onto her head, she was trying her best to try and get over that horrific headache of hers, but without any medicine or anything relaxing, she couldn't do it. And sadly for her, she had absolutely nothing...

The headache was already bad enough, but knowing that her phone, possibly the only thing that was helping her keep track of her actions, was gone... It was gone and without it, she could possibly die!

If she regretted going out for drinks before, she was regretting that right now so much. If she could go back yesterday and tell herself to stop, she would happily do that. But sadly, that was not possible. What's done is done, and unless she's willing to die to reset to that new save she has, she'll have to deal with this.

She stumbled back to the bed, becoming sitting on the edge of it. Okay, there was no point panicking. She needed to try and remember as much as she could.

First of all, she was out all night with Cotton. She couldn't remember anything from that night at all, but Cotton was currently her best bet. But... Were was his room?

Her thoughts had been interrupted by a knock on her door. A hand on her head, she slowly got up from her bed, before heading to the door and opening it, without even looking at who was outside of it.

She admitted, it wasn't the smarted decision, but who was outside of the door wasn't exactly someone she was scared of. Or at least, she didn't find any reason to be scared of. Yet.

There stood, tall and slumped over Rus, a tired look on his face as he was holding some sort of bottle inside of his hands. She looked confused at him, her hand still on her head.

"Rough night, mh?" Rus eventually said, and she nodded painfully "You wouldn't guess it" She answered, taking a step back, enough for him to come inside.

That seemed enough of an invite for him to enter, with her closing the door behind her. He walked over to her bed, before slumping over it, placing the bottle on her nightstand.

"Heard how you stumbled back home drunkenly yesterday, though I'll bring you some painkillers," He mumbled into her pillow, seemingly about to fall asleep.

She wasn't going to lie, she felt confused. On one side, she felt weirded out that some stranger she barely knew was acting like they had been friends for years, but on the other hand, she was thankful. Kind of angry he didn't come help her when she was drunkenly stumbling around, but well, this was good enough.

She walked over to her bed, not really caring how he was actually trying to fall asleep there, as she took the bottle, and took two pills out, and swallowing them dry.

"...wow... Manly" Rus joked a little bit, lifting his head from the pillow for a second, before putting it down again. She laughed dryly at that, nodding her head a little bit.

"So, I'll guess you're going to sleep here now?" She asked him, as he nodded his head. "Imma take that as payment for the meds..." He started mumbling again, seemingly sleepy again.

Well, she didn't exactly have any valuables, so she wasn't scared about being robbed. Her money was with her, and her phone was god knows where.

She walked over to the closet, grabbing a grey t-shirt, some shorts, and flip flops. Yeah, not a magical outfit, but it was going to be good enough, besides, she was in no mood to deal with anything at this moment.

She was about to take off the dress she had on right there and then, but the voice of Rus stopped her from doing that. "Whoa, buddy. Please undress in the bathroom. Not interested in seeing your fleshy body right now" He said in a joking tone, but it seemed he was serious about not wanting to see her body.

It was... Surprising, but pleasant. Maybe she had gotten over her head at this point, but she was used everyone kinda seeing her as a walking talking toy, so seeing someone actually ask her to go change somewhere else was nice.

"Aw man, weren't you supposed to be sleeping?" She said, smiling a little bit, before heading into the bathroom, a pleasant smile on her face, feeling comfortable. Of course, the moment had been ruined by the fact that she was still in pain from the headache, but there wasn't much she could do before the medicine would start working.

It took her a little bit, but she finally changed, exciting outside, only to find Rus to be soundly asleep in her bed, snoring softly. She wasn't going to lie, he was kind of cute...

Alright, no more time to stare at a sleeping Rus. She needed to go and find her phone. But before she could do that, she needed to find where Cotton was.

She exited her room, letting out a sigh. Well, it looked like it was time for her to go around and see if she could find the guy that might or might not have her phone.

**_ ~~~RUS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

Rus never puts any effort into anyone. Really, he doesn't even put the effort into himself. But something different was happening right now. He had been thinking a little bit yesterday. If he didn't show any sort of effort at all, she might lose hope in him and move on, right?

He had noticed her hanging around some other skeletons, and that human too, right? Didn't it mean she had options? Well, he should probably give up right now. There was no reason for him to try and pursue this.

Yet, even if he knew that he was still standing outside her door, holding a bottle of painkillers... They were his, but still. She would be in pain, right? It would be nice of him to try and give her this, right? 

When she opened the door, looking like she had a rough night, he couldn't help but make a comment. She seemingly relaxed at that, letting him in.

Her room was really overwhelming. Smells were all mixing in, and she probably had no idea about it. He was barely able to stand up, needing to lay down. But even her bed smelled like her... 

He buried his face into her pillow, feeling weird, but at the same time, relaxed, as he slowly closed his eyes, wanting to sleep. Her scent was too much for him to handle. Things were too much right now.

When she headed out of the room, was only when he could at least a little bit relax. The whole room was still heavily scented like her, but at least he could finally focus on just pushing the smells out.

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

Thankfully, she managed to find Cotton's room eventually. It really was a miracle that while she was walking around, she found him going out of his room.

Currently, they were inside of his room, and she felt awkward, as he kept staring at her. He offered her something to drink, but she had declined, feeling like something very bad might happen if she would accept. She wasn't sure why, but because lately a lot of history of previous timelines had been repeating, she wouldn't want a specific event to happen again...

She stared at the phone that was placed on the table, before reaching out and taking it. She looked over to him, finding him staring at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable.

She wasn't sure why, but it felt like something was wrong. Something was off with this guy, and she didn't want to find out what it was. She felt kind of uncomfortable now that she was alone with him, but she knew that now that she had her phone back, she had no other reason to stick around here, so she could actually head out. 

"Well, thank you for keeping my phone safe," She said, clearly uncomfortable, as she got up from the seat, before starting to head towards the door. 

She tried to open it, but it was... locked? She looked back at him but saw that he was near her, reaching his hand towards the door to unlock it. She felt so uncomfortable with him so close to her. Why did he even lock the door if he was only going to give her phone back??

"..." He said nothing, as she pushed the door open, before leaping out of the room, and going back towards hers as fast as possible. Something was wrong, and she didn't want to stick around long enough to find out what was wrong.

**_ ~~~COTTON'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He was glad she was gone. He really was glad that she was gone, and didn't drink the tea... He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he almost did something he might have regretted...

He locked the door behind him, hoping that she would be smart enough to not come back here anytime soon. He was just glad that she was smart enough to notice that something wasn't completely alright, and left as soon as possible, while he still could control himself.

**_ ***TIME SKIP***, DAY _ **

She looked at her phone, happy that it was working all fine, but... Something was... weird? Well, she wasn't sure why, but two new icons were present.

**STATS (CLICK)**

**ITEMS (CLICK)**

**ACHIEVEMENTS (CLICK)**

**SKILLS (CLICK)**

**TROPHIES (CLICK)**

**QUESTS (3) (CLICK)**

Outside of that new 'Quest' icon, there had appeared a small... Animal on her phone? A bright orange fox that seemed to jump from point to point in her phone. Was this some sort of virus? Was it even possible to catch a virus in this phone?

She decided to click on the fox, be it a little bit hesitantly. The little fox seemed to cheerfully jump up and down then (Y/n) did that, before a speech box appeared.

<<Hello, hello!! I'm Tavarius! I'll be your new guide, dear host!!>>

<<I hope we can get along! I'll be explaining a few things to you now!!>>

<<First of all, I can hear you, so if you have any questions, please ask away!!>>

<<My creator is currently making me a voice chat option, but until then, this is how we will communicate!>>

<<The reason why the old system has been replaced is that it broke down because of the pressure from this interesting turn of events!!>>

<<You see, dear host, it seems like we have some sort of virus right now!!>>

<<The virus is not letting you die whenever you die, so until we fix it, we had to upgrade the program so everything could go by plans!!>>

<<Now, I believe you know what the Stats mean, right?>>

Did she know what the stats mean? She never actually heard any explanation about it... Could she actually get an answer about the stats? But she would need to write everything down. "I don't know what the stats mean. Could I write it down?" She whispered when she walked to the side, trying to make sure that no one was really listening. It would be hard to explain things, wouldn't it?

<<Oh heavens, the old system sure was old! Alright, how about I save all the information for you in a folder, so when you have time, you'll read about it? For now, we don't have enough time for chit chat!!>>

<<Alright, for now, the important things are for you to understand what quests are!>>

<<See, the creators have noticed that you are proceeding very slowly, and without a purpose>>

<<If you keep going like this, even three months will not be enough for you to finish everything!!>>

<<That's why, to help you with your adventure, the creators have made you quests to follow and put you back on track>>

<<To motivate you to finish the quests and as fast as possible, they have added rewards for each quest and even extra awards in case you manage to finish your quests faster than the timer ends. If you finish the quest after the timer ends, you will receive only half of your reward.>>

<<Please open the quests now!!>>

With Tavarius finishing what they wanted to say, (Y/n) did as she was told while sitting down on the railing. When she opened the tab, there were three current quests ready for her.

* * *

_QUEST NUMBER ONE: **SWEET STARS ABOVE**_

description:  _You ever wonder why Comet and Pluto are so close? Well, it's because they are together! But aren't you lucky, because those two are quite interested in humans and their anatomy. How about you show those two curious skeletons how a human treats their lover?_

**Objective:** _Have sex with Pluto and Comet_

_Reward: +29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +5 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST for Comet and Pluto.  
+1 Charisma, +1 Endurance, +1 luck_   
_Achievement: Sweet Stars Above_

**_Timer :_** _2 Days_

 _Bonus time reward_ : +25 dollars

* * *

(Y/n) couldn't believe her eyes. Was this serious? Were they being serious? They wanted her to have sex with those two and get only this much?

It seemed the System read her mind, because the small fox avatar appeared again, beginning to speak and explain more about the quest itself to her.

<<Weird quest right?! That's what I said too!>>

<<But you see, with the type of person you are, only you could do this job!!>>

<<No offense, of course!>>

<<The rewards might not entice you just yet, but it's because you are so behind with items and everything that the system really doesn't have what to give you.>>

<<But as you go on, a lot more important items will be given to you!>>

She let out an annoyed sigh but decided to not question this. She was going slow, and this might help her, but it didn't mean that she would want to do these type of quests if the rest of them were the same. Oh well, she will just need to go and find out then.

* * *

_**QUEST NUMBER TWO**_ : _LIFE LONG FRIENDSHIPS_

 _description_ : _Don't you feel like your life has no meaning anymore? Don't you feel like you are lacking in any sort of normality right now? Well, you aren't alone! Find those lonely souls and find ways to entertain one another to make your life less miserable!_

 ** _Objective_** : _befriend 5 secret characters_

 _Reward_ : _+1 Charisma, +1 Luck for every secret character befriended.  
+1 Secret Protector  
Achievement: LIFE LONG FRIENDSHIPS_

 _ **Timer**_ : _2 weeks_

 _Bonus time reward_ : _+250 dollars  
+1 Secret Protector_

* * *

This quest was much more useful, thankfully. And it was much more reasonable, so that was good, but heavens! Couldn't they word things less crudely? It sounds like the System is trying to insult her and the secret characters...

<<Quite a nice quest, right?! I think so too!>>

<<Now, the stats you should keep is between 15 to 25! If it's lower or higher, the quest won't accept it!>>

<<And of course, only secret characters! If you befriend the main character, a helper character or an enemy character, the quest won't accept it>>>

Well, it seemed reasonable enough. Now, she needed to make sure she checked out the last quest. She needed to choose which one to start on. 

* * *

_**QUEST NUMBER ONE**_ : _HEAT AFTERMATH, THE THIRD ARC_

 _description_ : _Sadly, because of your decision to leave for heat week, the main heat arc had cut in two parts, but no worries! With the new system around, everything will be fixed!_

 _ **Objective**_ : _Survive until the third arc._

 _Reward_ : _+New Helper Character_

 ** _Timer_** : _5 days_

 _Bonus time reward_ : _None_

* * *

To say that the last quest was an utter disappointment would be too nice. And what was with that reward? Could you even call that a reward? Every 'helper' character she met this far, either wanted to kill her, knew someone that wanted to kill her, or were as bad as the rest of the characters. The only decent enough 'helper' character that she knows is Riggs and even then, she's not sure how decent he really could be, seeing as one, everyone in the mansion dislikes him and second, she now owns him a pretty big sum of money and knowing people, money can drive them to do a lot of bad things.

<<As you see, all of these quests are pretty easy, especially the last one!!>>

<<Each time you manage to finish one quest, another one will appear!>>

<<And at every new save point, a new quest slot will appear!>>

<<By the way, not sure if you know it, but a save point appears every 2 weeks!>>

<<That means, if you die after the save point, instead of starting from day one, you'll start from your save point!>>

Be it this new system was a little bit annoying, at least they were a lot more helpful than the previous system. She would need to check out that file that this new system made for her. Hopefully, that will help her with surviving.

Now, what should she do? Should she try to befriend the others? Yeah, tha-... That would be fine, but how about the first quest? She would need to finish it, either way, right? Or else, she couldn't progress with further quests that will help her out... Why did it have to be so difficult? Why did the quest have to be like that?

Her thoughts had been disturbed when she heard a worried voice come from one of the rooms. She looked towards the room, before seeing the door open to find Comet coming out of it, a worried look on his face.

She didn't know the guy on a personal level, but from how much energy he seemed to have had before, it looked weird to have him look so worried. And were was Pluto?

Was Comet worried about something because of Pluto? Feeling uneasy inside at the thought, she called out to the skeleton. "Hey Comet? Everything alright?" She said, putting her phone away.

"O-Oh! H-human!" Comet said, trying to sound his usual cheerful self but it was clear that it was hard for him, really impossible. That really did make her worried.

She got off the railing and walked over to the skeleton. "Everything okay Comet? You seem worried." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. If something happened and she could help, she wanted to try. That might even help with her mission to gain 5 friends. 

Man, now that she was thinking about it, it did sound kinda sad... No matter, it didn't really matter right now. She shouldn't worry too much about how it sounds.

"O-oh! I-It's just... Pluto... He's very... Panicky right now..." Comet was talking in a quiet voice, looking down to his feet. "It's... it's my fault for playing a bad joke on him... And now... n-now he can't stop crying..."

Well, that didn't surprise her all that much. Comet seemed to like teasing Pluto a lot, and from what she read about Pluto, the guy seemed to be a very panic prone character.

"Anything I can do to help out?" She asked, making Comet look up at her. It seemed that he was thinking for a second, before nodding his head. That was good, she was glad.

"... Could you... Lay there with him...?" Comet asked her, but she felt a little bit off about it because of the blush that appeared on his face as he added "And um... let him do what he wants, in case he does something?"

See, she would happily have accepted with cuddling with him, calming him down, even if she wasn't the best when it came to that. She was still willing to do that. But the second request? It sounded... fishy.

"And... If you don't mind me asking... What would he try to do?" She asked, clearly skeptical. Comet seemed to get worried himself at her question, so she added "I'm not angry, I just need to know before anything happens so I could be ready"

"... Pluto.. um, when he's panicky... His first reaction is to... Cry and ... Be touchy, feely..." Comet said, trying to explain as best as he could, continuing when she simply looked at him confused "In... very intimate ways... like kissing... touching... um, like, stuff lovers do, ya know?" Comet said, sounding nervous.

She too looked nervous. It seemed that he was hinting at a little bit more than just that, and she wasn't sure if she was completely willing... Even if she would be able to finish the quest.

"... You two are together right?" Comet seemed surprised at that but nodded his head, his blush brighter than before "So, aren't you, well... not okay with Pluto doing stuff like that with a stranger?"

Comet seemed to look uncomfortable for a second, before nodding "Y-yeah... I wouldn't... Let any stranger do that... Not... Without me there too... At least..." 

That didn't sit well with her, not one little bit. It was clear that she had her doubts and was about to decline, but was stopped when Comet pulled her down to his level, in a force that she didn't know that little body could have.

He pulled her in into a kiss, closing his eyes, looking still nervous and maybe even uncomfortable as he did what he did. A few seconds later, he pulled away. "P-please human!... He has been crying for an hour now, and nothing I do calms him down!... Please, I'm desperate human..." He did look desperate enough.

"I-I can pay you!" When he said that, she frowned. No, she couldn't take money him... Okay, she'll do it. And she'll finish that quest too. It will be a win-win situation for both of them.

Before he could say anything else to her, she took his arm and walked inside the room. Comet seemed to calm down a little bit when she did that, gripping her hand tightly.

"L-Look Pluto! I brought the human here!!" Comet said hoping that it would make Pluto calm down a little bit, but it seemed to not get through Pluto at all, as he was crying into the pillow.

(Y/n) let go of Comet's hand, and he let her go too, looking hopeful at her. She wasn't going to do anything inappropriate of course. It would be Dubcon otherwise. In general, this is very dubious, but still.

She climbed on the bed, and crawled behind him, wrapping her arm around Pluto, pulling him closer to her. He seemed to gasp a little bit, surprised, before relaxing a little bit into her touch, still crying.

"..." She stayed quiet, gently caressing his skull, trying to see what sort of reaction Pluto will have. Currently, (Y/N) was laying on her back, while Pluto was on top of her, tightly having his arms wrapped around her, sobbing into the crook of her neck, while she had one of her arms loosely wrapped around him, while the other caressed his skull.

Comet was unsure of what to do, but eventually, he came closer to the bed, before sitting on the edge of it, seeing how everything was going on.

She wasn't sure for how long they had been like Pluto was still crying, but he seemed much calmer. His breathing had slowed down, and it seemed that he was about to fall asleep. She felt much more relaxed too, feeling quite glad that nothing happened.

Comet at this point was laying on the bed too, snuggled up to the two of them, seemingly relaxed too. Well, her room was still occupied by Rus, she guessed. She might as well try and sleep here, right?

She closed her eyes, so close to actually falling asleep, but something jolted her right back to lucid thoughts. What that could have been? Well, nothing else, but a wet tongue sloppily licking the crook of her neck.

** ~*😱🍋😱*~ **

She opened her eyes again, looking at the now not crying Pluto, who still looked agitated, but also... well, she couldn't exactly describe the look on his face, but it looked carnivorous if anything else.

"M-Miss... C-Can I Kiss... You?" Pluto said, making (Y/n) a little bit unsure of what to do. She was about to suggest that it was best that they didn't do anything at all but was stopped when she felt Comet moving away from her side and crawling towards her shorts, before slowly removing them, his tongue lolling out at the bulge.

"W-Wowie! I-It looks... DELICIOUS!" The completely nervous Comet seemed to be gone, replaced by the excited Comet that she already came to know.

She understood that what had happened before was real, but how they quickly changed was... well, she wasn't sure why, but it just didn't sit all that well with her...

You know what? This was a chance she might not get another time, she might as well play into it and get that reward from the system for completing the quest.

She wrapped her arms around Pluto, and that seemed enough of an invite for both of the skeletons to get to work on whatever they wanted to do with her body.

**_ ~~~COMET'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

It was insane how this was developing. While they were all laying, her scent was all that both of them could smell. It was not sweet or delicate, not gentle at all. The smell was overwhelming and sensual in a way. He hated to admit it, but the scent itself was enough for him to get wet. He really wanted to do something sexual with her, but he wouldn't have pushed it if Pluto didn't want to, but it seemed that he wasn't the only one feeling like that, as Pluto initiated the act.

How glad he was that (Y/n) actually accepted... He wasn't sure if she would, but now that she did, he could actually do everything that he wanted... He could explore her body in ways that he could never in other situations...

He pulled her cock out, and only looking at it was making him salivate. Usually, he had male genitals, but because of heats and all of that, it was really hard for him to bring male genitals into existence. Not that he minded having female genitals. That way, he could really enjoy her in every hole he has. Of course, starting with his mouth.

It seemed that Pluto and Comet weren't the only ones who were excited about this, because it didn't take many pumps for Comet to get (Y/n) cock to rise and shine, giving Comet the chance to do what he really wanted right now. 

He was pretty surprised too! For someone that seemed so reluctant to do anything with them two just an hour ago, having her cock stand so strongly, ready for whatever will be given to her... Ehehe, it was admirable.

Comet might not have lips, but that never stopped him from giving a pleasurable head. And he was going to show her exactly how good he was and how skilled he was with his tongue.

Gently pushing the head of her cock against Comet's teeth, he eagerly pushed her cock inside of his mouth, it sliding inside without a problem. Comet didn't realize how much he missed the feeling of cock inside of his mouth, until this very moment, making him let out a moan immediately, sliding her cock up and down inside of his mouth, making sure that his teeth wouldn't hurt her.

While his mouth was working on her cock, taking her in as much as he could handle, and making his tongue work as best as he could under such excitement, his small hands were working on her balls, making sure that they weren't feeling left alone from all the action.

He was excited to taste every single part of her cock, including her balls. He knew that he should finish with her cock, but how could he ever ignore her balls, when they looked so lonely?

He was curious about their taste, would they be as good as her cock? She seemed to take good care of her hygiene, and he was so thankful for that right now.

He loved servicing people, that's just how he is, but you see, he just hates when people don't at least take a shower before going to meet up with him.

He was slightly worried about her state, because she didn't exactly take a shower before this started, but it seemed she did clean herself this morning, and made sure that she smelled great...

Really, she smelled so wonderful, so clean, but what was driving him completely insane was her natural scent. It was so... Different from what he was used to. It was intoxicating... A mixture of alcohol, cigarettes, natural sweat and something else... He wasn't sure what that last thing was but heavens, it mixed so well with the previous mixture...

For some, the smell might come off as too strong, but for them it was like a pheromone, of sorts. He wasn't sure if it was because of the heat, or it was just because she tasted so good, or if they were just so fucking horny, but it made them both love this smell to bits. Comet knew that Pluto loved this smell too, if the arousal of the other was anything to go by, as he was rubbing himself on her, trying to make sure that he smelled just like her.

Comet usually felt jealous when someone else would try to do anything with Pluto, but right now? Comet was more than okay, because he felt the very same way. Actually, even before this moment he kind of felt a connection with this human... Her smell really made him want to be as close to her as possible...

He moaned out, taking her cock out of his mouth, his jaw slightly hurting, but he didn't care one little bit, as he had more important things to worry about, like her pleasure. He wanted her to feel so much pleasure that she would come back, and would fuck them over and over again. He needed to do a good job...

He glanced up at the two on top as he was gently licking and kissing her balls, feeling a bright blush coming to his face at the scene above that he was lucky enough to vistness...

There, he saw Pluto and (Y/N) making out, with (Y/N)'s hands inside of Pluto's pants, gently fingering his backdoor, probably preparing him for later...

How lucky was he to actually be able to see this?! Heavens, this scene was so hot, he couldn't help but want to rub himself too. He wanted to show how good he could be too.

These thoughts were so strange and erratic for him. It was her scent again, affecting him in such a way that he couldn't describe it, but he loved it so much...

While he still licked her balls, one of his hands slipped under his shirt, and onto his ribs, before moving to his soul and starting to massage it. Heavens, it felt so good!

Not many monsters liked to touch their souls, in fear of liking it too much, but for Comet? He was addicted to touching his soul while in the act, making him so much more sensitive, feeling twice as much pleasure.

The more he looked at the scene before him, the more he was touching his soul, the more he wanted to go back to gulping down on her cock, taking in as much as he could, and even more, before he would be chocking on it.

Would she like it? Would she feel a lot of pleasure if he would do that? He bets she would feel quite a bit actually. Well, wasn't he such a good boy... He'll make sure that she feels a lot of nice things...

With a muffled moan, Comet leaned away from the balls, and returned close to the cock, parting his mouth open again, before taking in as much of her hard cock as possible, but it wasn't enough. It was just not enough for him. He wanted more of her cock, and he knew he could push more inside of him, if only he would try hard enough. Fuck, he just wanted to choke on her cock, feel her cock hit the insides of his magical throat.

With a deep breath, and a bit of courage, he pushed his head as far as it could go, taking her in as deep as he truly could, pushing his limits further than he had ever did. And it hurt, but mixed with the pleasure of him touching his soul, watching her finger his lover and inhaling such intoxicating scent, it was nothing but pleasure for him.

Up and down, fast and slow, he was going at it like there was no tomorrow. His fingers digging deep into his soul, his wet folds dripping with need for something big to go inside of them, but he will be patient. He'll wait like a good boy, and until then, he'll happily suck her cock in a way she never had her cock sucked.

What truly made him feel like he was in heaven itself was when he started to hear moans from Pluto. And if that wasn't good enough... (Y/n) started to thrust her hits back into him, helping her cock dig deeper and deeper, causing small priclets of tears appear in the corner of his eyes but he didn't care one little bit. He loved all of this.

Pluto was getting ready to be entered, so why shouldn't Comet start getting ready too? One hand pleasuring his soul, and the other hand slipping inside of his pants, rubbing his dripping folds, his boney fingers slipping inside with no problem at all. If she wanted, she could slip her cock inside of him and there wouldn't be any problem...

His fingers desperately tried to reach inside of him, pleasuring him, but they soon where not enough. He wanted her cock inside of him, the cock that was currently so deep inside of his throat. It could be as deep inside of his pussy too... His dripping pussy, just waiting for something or someone to fill him up.

Leaving his soul alone for a second, he started to play with his ribs, rubbing, and lightly scratching them in such a way that made him feel so much pain. If he kept playing with his soul for any second longer, he might just come right here and there...

It wasn't that bad of an idea right? He could cum right now, show her how much just getting her off is getting him off... Would she reward him then? Or would she been too tired to do anything else?

No, no, she didn't seem like the type that would get tired right away. She was lasting pretty long, and after what he was doing, it seemed that he could enjoy her as much as he wanted, alongside Pluto...

Heavens, he wanted to have a turn on her cock, but he knew that Pluto deserved this so much more right now, after what Comet did to him, so he'll happily watch from the side and let him be fucked... before Comet has his turn too.

A desperate, shuddering heat suddenly crashed through Comet's dripping folds as he lets out a manic squeal when a blinding wave of pure ecstasy washed over him. The pleasure was so intense that he could barely comprehend what was going on.

Comet's pussy muscles gripped and squeezed around his intruding boney fingers, and, driven on by the intense, pleasurable sensation, he continued to stroke and tease his clit, all the while letting out a series of desperate moans.

Just as Comet finished his orgasm, him relaxing a little bit, and basking in the afterglow of the orgasm, he was surprised when his head was grabbed by one of (Y/n)'s hands, as she pulled him down onto her cock, and before he could react, he was swallowing a load of her cum.

When she let him finally go, he slowly pulled away from her cock, some of the cum dripping down his chin, but with some of his fingers he picked it up, before licking his fingers clean. 

_Delicious~_

**_ ~~~PLUTO'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

It was hard for Pluto to understand anything for the longest time. All he knew was that Comet did something very scary, and Pluto couldn't stop panicking anymore... 

While he was panicking, something happened thought. An intoxicating smell swepped him away. In a way that he didn't know he could be swapped away in. He happily leaned into the smell for the longest time until he finally calmed down.

When he finally looked out at who it was that managed to call him down in such a way, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was... the human. And she smelled so.. so good...

He looked to the side, only to see that Comet was there too... snuggled up to her, sniffing her like there was no tomorrow, and there was a faint sweet smell coming from him, signaling his arousal...

Stars above, he wanted to do something with this human. He wanted to do something with this human like he had never wanted before. He knew that it was wrong, and he knew that he should stop fantasizing in such a way, but he simply could not. He wanted to do so many things with this human and there was no going around it.

When the human accepted the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, he felt like he was on cloud nine. He was so eager, pushing his tongue inside of her mouth, trying to taste as much of her as she would allow him.

Their kiss so passionate, so desperate for more, while she was moaning, as Comet was working his magic on her cock. Comet's tongue was really magical, wasn't it? It always managed to calm Pluto down...

While Pluto was do deep inside of the pleasure of such a simple kiss, he didn't even realize how her hand slipped inside of his pants, teasing his backdoor with her fingers.

He didn't do anal all that often, just because Comet liked doing vaginal much more, but he never minded it that much. But... was she interested in doing anal? The thought was exciting.

He glanced to her cock, feeling slight fear come over him. Stars above, was that even going to fit inside of him without ripping his ecto body apart?

He was honestly worried, but excited at the same time, the concept of something new entering inside of him, while Comet consented to that was good to know... He did love Comet, but he liked having sex with other people too. He would never do it without Comet's permission, but doing something like this, once in a while was nice...

He could get used to this. It was a weird thought. It was always just Comet and Pluto, ever since they both lost their baby brothers, but now there was someone else who could fill that void, and fill them in more than just one way.

His wholesome thoughts were interrupted by the fingering that had started to happen. Her fingers were enough to set him off already, but with a tighter grip on her, he tried to relax as much as possible...

She was so gentle, so thoughtful. Her kiss was so loving too, making him wonder why someone like her wasn't taken just yet. What reason could there really be for something like that? 

It really made him wonder. If there really was no one else who was willing to take her, then why couldn't he and Comet take her then? They could make her really happy.

The idea immediately put a smile on his face, as he could finally fully relax, and let her do her magic, while working on him. Yeah... They could make her happy... It wouldn't be just Comet and Pluto anymore. But (Y/n) too.

For a second, all three of them decided to rest up. But it didn't take long before the three of them where starting to work on the main meal on the table...

(Y/n) gently took Pluto off her, before positioning him on the bed, making sure that he was comfortable. Both of Comet and Pluto stared at her, as she started to take off the little amount of clothes that she already had on.

It took almost no time before she was bare naked, and that was when he noticed the scar on her shoulder. Comet seemed to have noticed that too... It seemed like she had history too.

She noticed that they were staring at her scar. She looked uncomfortable for a second, touching it, before smiling at them and saying "I'll tell you the story of how I got my scar another time." That was a clear enough indicator that she wasn't willing to talk about it just yet, and that was completely fine with both of the skeletons.

Comet, and Pluto too took of their clothes, feeling a little bit embarrassed showing off their bodies to someone else who wasn't one another, in a very long time...

"You both are stunning, you know that?" She said, making Pluto blush, as she came over to him. Why did she need to compliment him? Why did she need to be so gentle and loving with him? With Comet? Did she not understand what she was doing? Maybe for her it was just sleeping around, but if she was so gentle... they might just get too used to this, and never want to let her go...

Currently, Comet was holding Pluto's hand, smiling at him brightly like he always did, whispering reassuring things, while (Y/n) was gently kissing his collar bone...

Did she know what all of what she was doing meant? Things like that were meant for lovers and lovers only... But Comet didn't seem jealous at all, instead he had such a happy expression on his face. Was Comet feeling the same thing as Pluto did? Did Comet thing that this could be their new human too?

"You're so small..." She said, worry lacing her words, as she had such a gentle and caring expression. Was she scared of hurting him? He was scared of that too, but he could do it... He had Comet near him and (Y/n) was being so gentle... He could do it.

"I.. I can do it..." He said, taking the free hand that he had and taking a strand of her hair that fell. He never knew that hair was so soft... He could get used to the texture...

"If you ever want to stop, just tell me, alright?" She said, softly caressing his cheek, like he was something important. Like he was someone worth loving. 

This made him think... How many other people was she so gentle with? Was this how she always treated people she was with?... It made him feel jealous inside...

He wanted to have someone so caring by his side too. He knew that Comet would need someone like her too. All three of them could live such a happy life, no worries at all...

She gently spread his legs, tracing down his bones with her soft fingers, so slowly that made him feel every single movement, and memorize it too...

She gently positioned herself at his backdoor entrance, her length covered in juices produces from Comet and herself, hopefully helping her slip inside of him without much pain.

This moment felt so... calming, so relaxing. Couldn't ever moment be like this? Couldn't the three of them be locked inside this one room, in the company of one another? Wouldn't it be a perfect ending?

His thoughts soon came to a halt as she started to slowly insert herself. It was hard, and he was already feeling pain from just the tip of her, but he was happy too.

His grip on Comet's hand tightened, and Comet happily held back as tightly, beginning to whisper to Pluto how much he loved him, and how good he was being right now...

Gently and slowly, (Y/n) was entering deeper and deeper inside of him, feeling as if he would rip at any moment, but he didn't dare say a word, never wanting this moment to end...

It took a little bit for him to finally adjust, but when he did, he was able to truly start to slowly enjoy himself. To help him enjoy himself more, Comet was gently massaging his ribs, something that Pluto absolutely loved.

"N-next... Next time... Let's try... my lady bits..." He managed to mutter out between heavy breaths, getting a smile from her and an affirmative nod from her. Comet seemed happy about that too.

"Of course, sweetheart. Anything you want..." Her words soft spoke and gentle, just as her movement. It was sad, but she had only managed to insert a third of herself inside of him, and that was already too much for him, but she wasn't complaining, and seemed happy either way.

"..." He didn't say anything, his body slightly moving up and down with each of her slow thrust. It didn't hurt him as much as it did before. She was stretching him out alright, and he was getting used to the pain, so he could finally feel the pleasure.

Gently sinking her large shaft deep into Pluto's tight backdoor, she started to rock her hips back and forth a little bit faster, letting out a grunt with every thrust, as she slowly fucked Pluto. At this point, Pluto was eagerly bucking his hips in response, letting out moans of his own, letting her cock slide inside of him. Because of that, Comet seemed to be quite glad, as he started to kiss Pluto, gently massaging his ribs.

It took almost no time before Comet started to touch himself again at the sight before him. Pluto was feeling all hot inside. For so many reason. Hot from the pleasure and pain he was experiencing. Hot from the sight of his lover touching himself while watching Pluto be fucked in the backdoor...

Pluto was feeling so good. Everything was flaring up inside of him, probably from the mixture of the pleasure and pain and he knew that he might not be able to walk for a few days, but did he care? He couldn't care about anything for the time being.

(Y/n) leaned closer to him, her hips still moving back and forth, but it was so much easier to smell her scent right now. So much easier to get lost in this very moment.

With a gasp, he started pushing back into her even more, seeing the look of pleasure on her face, making him even more aroused, wanting to get as much of her cum as he could.

"Y-you're such a good... good boy" She muttered into the side of his skull, a warm feeling instead of him spreading at those words, feeling so happy.

If her praise wasn't good enough, the sweet sounds of Comet's moaning on the side was enough to make Pluto completely insane at this moment.

"P-please... Please... don't stop... Don't stop..." Pluto said breathlessly, feeling like he might be so close to his orgasm. And he knew that she was pretty close too... If the twitching inside of him was anything to go by.

A few more pumps, and they both were orgasming. Pluto grabbed (Y/n), pulling her as close to him as possible, feeling her warmth wrapping all around him, as he panted loudly.

She slowly removed herself, but he still felt as full. How couldn't he, when he was still filled with her cum? He felt so tired right now, just wanting to sleep... He hoped that she still had enough energy to satisfy Comet, because he was sure that his lover would want a round on her too...

_ **~~~COMET'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He was being so patient and good for his cute lover. He wanted Pluto to enjoy himself as much as possible and heavens it looked like they had enjoyed themselves quite a lot... He was curious if she was okay to go for one last round...

He looked over to her, and they looked at one another for a few seconds, before she let out a sigh, and laying down, nodding her head. That was all that he needed, before crawling on top of her, a huge grin on his face.

He was quite excited about this... She looked pretty big, but he wasn't worried at all about her fitting inside of him. See, unlike Pluto, Comet is pretty stretched out, both analy and vaginally, meaning that she shouldn't worry her head about hurting him and just letting him enjoy her fully.

"You Did Do Good With Pluto!" He whispered, a happy grin on his face as he looked at her, his hands on her shoulders, where her scar is, tracing it gently with his fingers.

"You Were So Gentle..." He said, his finger gently tracing away from her scars, and to her body itself. How soft and delicious did her body look? And that scar... He was curious how she got it... Was it in a fight? Was she protecting someone and the villain hurt her? It sounded like something that could have happened to her...

"But You Don't Need To Worry About Being Gentle With Me" He said, his excited look changing into a more sensual one. He had been waiting patiently for his, and he was going to enjoy himself now.

"Because I'll Milk You Dry~!" With that, he positioned her cock near his folds, before slamming himself down on her, taking her immediately all in with a gasp.

He had never felt this full before, and he had to admit, it was a strange feeling, having something so big inside of him, but he knew that he could handle it. If Pluto could handle a third of it, he could handle it all!

Her hands lazily travelled up to his waist, gently massaging his pelvis, a lazy grin on her face. She seemed to be tired already, and he couldn't blame her. She shouldn't worry about anything. He'll make sure to have as much fun on her cock and he wants. She can even take a nap if she is able to...

"You're so good... taking all of me. I'm proud" She said, surprising Comet. He wasn't sure why, but did she like praising people while in the bedroom...? He kinda.. liked that! Like, a lot!

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" She asked, the smile still on her face, as Comet slowly started to move up and down, still feeling a little bit uncomfortable and getting used to the feeling of something so big entering inside of him.

"N-no!... J-just a little... Uncomfortable, But Nothing I Can't Handle!" He said, starting to speed up, a grin on his face, but he was trying his best to show off that he could handle more than Pluto. He loved his boyfriend, but he loved showing off just as much. And It shouldn't be a surprise that he liked playing a few mean jokes from time to time too...

"That's good... Oh, you feel fantastic, you know pudding?" She said as her hands travelled up to his spine, before slowly reaching his rigs. O-oh? What is she going to do?

He got his answer when he felt her starting to play with his ribs. It was such a weird feeling, having something so warm and soft play with his ribs... He was used to his own cold and hard bones touching his own ribs, or sometimes having Pluto do that, but this...? This felt extremely good... too good...

He should probably tell her to stop, he thought while jumping up and down on her cock, getting faster with each of his movement. But could he really do that?! The ribs and soul was something only lovers and oneself touched... a stranger and night stands shouldn't really should places like that but... but he couldn't tell her to stop, it just felt too good! 

Was there even a point on lying to himself anymore? He loved this so much, and he knew that he probably shouldn't love it, but he did and nothing could really stop him right now from enjoying this moment.

He felt embarrassed, but he already felt that he was so close to cumming... But she didn't feel like she was close to cumming, and that was embarrassing. He usually lasted longer... 

Was it because he was touching himself? Was it from the excitement from seeing his lover be fucked? Was it from her touching his ribs? Or was it because of the orgasm he had before, leaving him still sensitive?

Either way, there was no reason to lie, he was not going to last long, and it seemed that she noticed that too, as her smile had changed to a smug grin for a slip second.

"Feeling good, pudding?" She asked in a teasing voice, as he felt himself blushing again, as he looked to the side for a second, nodding his head, starting to slightly pant.

"Are you going to cum for me pudding?" he felt embarrassed enough to not answer, but he did not, and thankfully, that was good enough for (Y/n)

"What a good boy you are... You should do exactly that, eheh..." She said, each word sounding so sweet to him. It was weird, so weird. He was unsure on what to feel.

A few more up and downs and Comet was leaking down on (Y/n) cock. He felt so tired, looking at her, she smiled at him, caressing his skull, about to pull him down into a hug, to rest, but he shook his head.

"N-No! I'll Make You Cum Too!" He sounded tired, but he was going to do what he said. He couldn't just embarrass himself in such a way. Not only did he cum so fast, but he also didn't make her cum too? No way!

She seemingly wanted to protest, but the protest was stopped when he started to move up and down again. It was slightly hard for him, as he wanted to catch a breath, but there was no time to waste anymore!

She seemed to give up on trying to stop, before relaxing and giving him the chance to do his job. He wanted to make her cum, but he also wanted to finish up as fast as possible.

Some time passed, and he finally noticed that she was close. That's good, very good! He just needed a few jumps and he will be able to finally rest. That was good.

"H-hey... Pull out pudding..." She said, nervously. He was slightly confused, before realizing what she was hinting at... He didn't even think about that! It wasn't like he was protected from something like _that_!

But man... He was jealous! Pluto had managed to receive a nice enough internal cumshot and he couldn't... Wait, he could! He just needed to switch which whole she was inside.

With that, he pulled her out of his pussy, before pushing her inside of his ass, gripping her hand. With that, he started jumping up and down again, feeling happy after avoiding the problem.

"N-nnow, Give Me A Nice, Big, Juice Filling!" He said, panting as she finished inside of his backdoor. Just as she did, he fell on top of her, tired as ever. He didn't even bother dismounting from her, as he closed his eyes, feeling tired.

** ~*😱🍋😱*~ **

(OUTERSWAP SANS) COMET **_'The curious human fanatic' (LOVE: 45 )_**

_**(LUST: 1 )** _

_**(TRUST: 28 )** _

_**(OBEDIENCE: 20 )** _

_**(Possessiveness: - 100 )** _

_**(Obsessiveness: -52 )** _

_**(Jealousy: -100 )** _

_**(Danger levels: 34 )** _

_**(Mental stability: 79 )** _

_**(Sanity: 69 )** _

_**(Dere type: bakadere + Yandere )** _

_**(Height: 3'3** _

_**(Yandere type: Curious type** _

**  
|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WANTS TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIS LOVER. AND I MEAN, EVERYTHING! HE IS CLINGY, JEALOUS AND MANIPULATIVE! HE IS WILLING TO HURT PEOPLE TO GET WHAT HE WANTS AND HE IS WILLING TO PUT HIMSELF IN HARMS WAY IF IT MEANS HE WILL GET CLOSER TO HIS LOVER. BE CAREFUL AROUND HIM, AS HE IS NOT ABOVE TEAMING UP WITH OTHER PEOPLE. ||**

**_*FEELING SATISFIED_**

. (OUTERFELLSWAP SANS) _**PLUTO 'The Strength fanatic' (LOVE: 24 )**_

_**(LUST: 1 )** _

_**(TRUST: -10 )** _

_**(OBEDIENCE: 45 )** _

_**(Possessiveness: - 100 )** _

_**(Obsessiveness: -85 )** _

_**(Jealousy: -100 )** _

_**(Danger levels: 14 )** _

_**(Mental stability: 89 )** _

_**(Sanity: 79 )** _

_**(Dere type: bakadere + Yandere )** _

_**(Height: 3'1** _

_**(Yandere type: scared type** _

_**  
|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS SCARED OF EVERYTHING! HE HIDES BEHIND HARSH WORDS WHEN IN REALITY, HE IS VERY SCARED OF EVERYTHING, ESPECIALLY GOING OUT OF HIS COMFORT ZONE. THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE HIM OBSESSED IS BY MAKING HIM BELIEVE YOU ARE HIS PROTECTOR. HE WILL BECOME CLINGY, AND GUILT TRIP YOU INTO NEVER LEAVING HIM. BUT DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HIM. WHEN WORKING IN A TEAM, HE IS VERY GOOD AT WHAT HE DOES, AND HE CAN BECOME DANGEROUS ||** _

_**  
*FEELING SAFE AT LAST** _

_ *****TIME SKIP***EVENING** _

_ **~~~COMET'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

The three of them were happily sleeping, relaxing like there was no tomorrow. Things were really great, that was until Comet was awakened by the sound of the phone. But it wasn't his or Pluto's phone. No, it was an unfamiliar phone, that he guessed was from... (Y/n)? Well, it was in her phones, so he guessed it was hers.

He looked over to Pluto and (Y/n) sleeping soundly, cuddling, so Comet took upon himself to find out who was interrupting their nice relaxing time together.

Comet took the phone, before walking into the bathroom and answering the phone. Before he could say anything, the voice on the other side started to talk.

"Oh, Dolly, I'm so glad that you answered. Was kinda scared ya wouldn' because this is an unknown number... How are ya holding up?" The man on the otherside asked.

Who was he? And why was he calling (Y/n) a pet name? This wasn't good at all. Was this her lover?... No, that couldn't be, right? She was as single as could be! So, this much be some weirdo wondering about her. Still... Didn't make him less jealous, for whatever weird reason. The way he was talking to her, or thinking he's talking to her, in such a caring manner, like the two were old time friends or even lover... She wasn't allowed to have anyone this close to her...

"I'm Sorry But (Y/N) Is Busy Right Now" He answered, and was about to end the call there, but stopped when the voice on the otherside started to speak again.

"W-wait! Who are ye? Why do you got her phone?" He asked, the sweet and caring, maybe even loving tone that was in his voice before was completely gone and replaced by anger, aggression and maybe worry.

"Just A Friend" He said, hoping that was going to satisfy the person on the other side, but it seemed that he was being too hopeful, as the man continued to pester him for more information. 

"Now that's a fat lie" The voice on the otherside said, a crude laugh escaping from him "She doesn't do things like friends. I'm her only friend. So, who the hell are ye?"

Who was this man?! Why was he acting like he knew so much about (Y/n)? And why was Comet feeling so angry? He wanted to smash her phone into pieces but he knew that he had to control himself...

"...I'm The Guy She Just Finished Fucking. Are You Happy With This Reply??" Comet answered, clearly getting annoyed. He needed to ask (Y/n) who the hell this man was and why he was so fucking infuriating!

"... That so?" Was the only reply that the guy gave, before hanging up. Finally! What a weird guy. Well, doesn't matter. Now that this talk was over, he could come back to bed, and snuggle close to his cute skeleton and new human.

(OUTERSWAP SANS) COMET **_'The curious human fanatic' (LOVE: 45 )_**

_**(LUST: 1 )** _

_**(TRUST: 28 )** _

_**(OBEDIENCE: 20 )** _

_**(Possessiveness: - 100 )** _

_**(Obsessiveness: -52 )** _

_**(Jealousy: -95 )** _

_**(Danger levels: 34 )** _

_**(Mental stability: 79 )** _

_**(Sanity: 69 )** _

_**(Dere type: bakadere + Yandere )** _

_**(Height: 3'3** _

_**(Yandere type: Curious type** _

  
**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WANTS TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIS LOVER. AND I MEAN, EVERYTHING! HE IS CLINGY, JEALOUS AND MANIPULATIVE! HE IS WILLING TO HURT PEOPLE TO GET WHAT HE WANTS AND HE IS WILLING TO PUT HIMSELF IN HARMS WAY IF IT MEANS HE WILL GET CLOSER TO HIS LOVER. BE CAREFUL AROUND HIM, AS HE IS NOT ABOVE TEAMING UP WITH OTHER PEOPLE. ||**

**_*FEELING ANNOYED BY THE MYSTERIOUS VOICE_**

_ **~~~RIGG'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

The moment the call was over, Riggs threw his phone across the room, before holding onto his head. Fuck, fuck fuck! Why didn't he call sooner? Why didn't he check up with her sooner? Was what had happened consentual? Or did some monster caught her and used her up for their heat?

He needed to find her. He needed to find her and fast... But he couldn't do it on his own. He loved playing like someone who knew what he was doing, or someone who had any sort of power, but he was completely powerless. And if he wanted to make sure that she is alright, he needed to ask help from someone.

And he knew exactly who to ask help from. Rus. The guy might be the laziest man he knows, but he has undeniable talent in finding people. Riggs just had to go and beg Rus to help him find (Y/n) before it's to late... That's fine. He had no dignity or shame left anyways. If he could just hope for his friend to be fine, that was good enough for him...

_ **...MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY...** _

_ **~~~PAPYRUS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

** ~*😱🍋😱*~ **

Papyrus was feeling weird all of a sudden. Warmth was all around him, and he wasn’t sure why he was feeling like that. The only thought that he had in his mind was of (y/n). Memories of her face, of her sweet laugh, and of the delicious smell that she would let out all the time...

Were was she actually? He had no idea, but he already missed her so much... Right now, he was remembering how soft she felt while she was hugging him, how wonderful she smelled while she tried to comfort him. She was so soft unlike his rough bones... She smelled so sweet, unlike him who had no scent at all... Or at least, him himself. His magic did have a scent, but he didn't really count that...

It was weird how he was noticing all of those things now that so much time passed since that moment... How much he regretted not noticing those little details a little bit sooner, when he had her so close, when he could do anything he wanted to her at that moment... When he could just push her down and have his way with her...

Where was she? He missed her smell, he missed the routine of seeing her every single morning, all clean and smelling fresh, as she would walk out of the bathroom with her hair damp, and her clothes nicely sticking to her body, showing everything there was to see... Like she was just begging for someone to rip those wet clothes off her body...

He wondered how it would feel to let his arms roam on her body. How would she react to him doing that? How would she feel about him doing that? Would she feel shy? Would she encourage him? Would she touch him too? Would she tell him that she was waiting for this for so long?

Heavens, he wanted her to touch him so badly. It would feel so good... If a simple hug made him feel like this, how would he feel with her fingers railing down his spine? He would completely lose his mind, would he not? He would do anything she would ask him to, just so he could feel her fingers on him...

What about her mouth? How would her tongue feel while playing with his own? Would it have a different texture than his own tongue? He was quite curious now... He wanted to know all of that. How about around his dick? How would her tongue feel around his dick...? Would she enjoy how he tasted?

...Would she like his tongue around her cock? If he would warp his tongue around her cock, along with his boney fingers, would she tell him he was doing good? Would she thrust her hips into his mouth, trying to go as deep as possible...? Would her cum taste as delicious as she smells? He wanted to know...

Why was he thinking these things?! He didn’t even like her, did he? So why was he currently touching himself, to the thought of her doing all of those things, while holding her underwear and rubbing himself with it...? What was she doing to him? How could he think of her like that, even if she was so far away??

He was so dirty... So... So dirty... He hated it so much, so why couldn’t he stop himself, instead speeding up, feeling the pleasure of an orgasm surface. Why did it feel so good doing something so dirty. Why did it feel so good knowing that she would hate him if she found him doing this?

He looked down to his fingers, and the underwear that he dirtied, that was covered in his light yellow cum... he was dirty. So dirty... Would she want someone as dirty as him? Or would she leave him, all needy, to go and be with someone like Blackberry...? She would, wouldn't she?

Small tears appeared in his eyesockets, as he hugged his knees up to his ribs, starting to sob, still holding the underwear. His mind was screaming for him to stop being this dirty, to stop using her things like this, but his body was doing the complete opposite, not listening at all.

He was so dirty... Why did he do this? She didn’t deserve to have her things played with like this, so why did he do that...? He hated it so much... It's no wonder she liked Blackberry... He would never do something like that to her things, right? It's clear that her type is... Pure and innocent... Would he ever be considered that...?

** ~*😱🍋😱*~ **

_(UNDERTALE PAPYRUS) PAPYRUS **'The Liar' (LOVE: 7 )**_

_**(LUST: 2 )** _

_**(TRUST: - 77 )** _

_**(OBEDIENCE: - 26)** _

_**(Possessiveness: - 100 )** _

_**(Obsessiveness: -75 )** _

_**(Jealousy: - 100 )** _

_**(Danger levels: 69 )** _

_**(Mental stability: 72 )** _

_**(Sanity: 96 )** _

_**(Dere type: Deredere + Yandere )** _

_**(Height: 7'4** _

_**(Yandere type: Wrong idea type.** _

_  
**|| CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA YANDERE! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WELL, EVEN THE SMALLEST OF GESTURES TOWARDS THEM WILL MAKE THEM THINK THAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE THE SAME AS THEIR OWN. THEY AREN'T AFRAID OF KILLING THOSE WHO ARE IN THE WAY AND THEY DON'T USUALLY TEAM UP WITH OTHERS, BUT THEY MIGHT IF THE SITUATION WILL NEED IT||** _

_  
***IS MISSING YOU ALREADY** _

_ **~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Where is (Y/n)? He had been wondering that for quite some time. He was honestly worried about her. Was she doing okay? Handling everything alright? Where could she even have gone? He just couldn't figure that out. Well, at this moment, he had his hands full with other things too...

For some weird reason, his baby brother Patch entered a sub heat and now Blackberry had been trying his best to clear the boy's mind and make him get through the heat as best as possible. It's hard, he knows, that's why he is going to be by his side and help him out as much as possible, without it getting sexual. They were brothers after all.

He wasn't going to lie, the thought of using (Y/n) as a means to help his brother out had crossed his mind once or twice, but he would always push those thoughts to the back of his mind. They were simply too cruel to actually go through with. Why would he ever actually put (Y/n) in danger like that?

At first, he really was worried about (Y?n), but he figured out that she might have moved to some place for the time being because of the heats. He guessed that because her journal, phone, wallet and some of her other important things were gone, and she hadn't returned home for a few days. 

He knew she was smart enough to survive. She was smart enough to push through with the knowledge of resets and such, he was sure that she would be able to handle a week of heats.

Well, there was no time for him to think about her anymore. He knew she was just too smart to actually end up getting killed. For now, he should only worry about the health of his brother.

_ **~~~TOFFEE'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Heats were hard things, she guessed. His brother had been locked in his room, suffering alone for quite some time now, and Toffee was barely handling it right now. 

She wanted to go and whine about this to someone. But her only other friend was Brash, and she didn't even know if he was in a heat or not. She couldn't go to Grillby's, because it's a place with monsters and there was never a rule to not come there when your heat is on. The only other person she knew that she could talk to was (Y/n)... Or well, could. Because of something Brash did, (Y/n) wasn't talking to her... she was sure the girl wasn't going to answer her phone.

Toffee wanted to cry at this moment. Thing were hard for her. So fucking hard... She wanted someone to comfort her. She was sick and tired of doing all the comforting... She wanted to be the one comforted for once in her Fucking life, and this was unfair! Because of Brash stupid possessiveness, she lost the only possible friend she had...

She wondered how did (Y/n) deal with heats. Was she somewhere away? Was she locked away in her room? Was she desperate for someone to be there with her too, like Toffee was?

It was pathetic, how even when she knew that (Y/n) didn't want to see her face, Toffee was still thinking of the girl, still unable to forget about her. She would do anything to be forgiven...

It was funny, was Toffee feeling this desperate only now, when she actually ddin't have anyone else? Would she have realized how much (Y/n) left a mark otherwise?

... This was hell... She needed a drink...

_**~~~** **GREEN'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Thankfully, before the heats had started, they had returned back home. Echo seemed to be reluctant to go back home, saying that he needed to see (Y/n) at least once more, but eventually he gave up on the idea when Green promised that they would return after the heats are over, so he could see (Y/n) more.

It was insane for Green how Echo just lost his mind in the little time that he knew (Y/n). She was so scary, what did Echo see in her? Green completely didn't understand it.

But it was weird how she was nowhere to be found. It was like she simply disappeared. Did something happened? Not that he was worried, but it was just strange.

Whatever, he had no time to think about someone like her. He just hoped that when the heats are done, Echo will actually realize what mistake he did getting infatuated with (Y/n), or at least, not drag Green with him when he goes to visit her again.

**_ ~~~TEDDY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He was worried. Oh, so worried! When Spice and Sugar returned back home, he had asked about (Y?n) and why she wasn't with them. Teddy clearly asked them to bring her along before they leave home, so she wouldn't be stuck with the other's throughout the heats. Sure, there were people here with heats too, but most were beta heats and the few with sub heats were smart enough to leave this place to not hurt anyone. She could have been safe here!... In his arms...

See, he wasn't in heat, or at least, not in an active one. He had a beta heat, and he was glad to have an heat like that. But still, his thoughts could stray from innocent thoughts too sometimes... especially while thinking about her!

He isn't sure what she did to him, but every single time he thinks about her, he starts doing some very inappropriate things to himself, and he just doesn't know what to do about it. He doesn't feel like that is right, but he doesn't want to stop either!

She would like to do things with him too, right? Well, after what they did in that bathroom, he had been thinking about a lot of things. About how much fun they could have if she would come here... How much fun they could have while she's living here... How much fun they could have while she's alone with him...

Stars above, he had only been thinking about having fun with her! He should worry about her health right now!... But all he could do is feel jealous that someone else might be getting that belonged to him, in a sense.

Because she said so herself, of course!... Stars above, this heat was really affecting him in the worse ways ever... It was best that he would just return back to his room and relax.

_ **~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Stretch was honestly surrpised when he didn't get any sort of heat. He and (Y/n) were soulmates, so shouldn't he have some sort of heat? Well, he did have a beta heat, but still. It wasn't one that he had expected. He was kinda hoping the heat was going to show him what type of role he was going to take in the relationship, but he was hoping for too much.

If that wasn't bad enough, she was nowhere to be found. Well, no surprise. She probably found out about heats from like Pepper or something, and found some place to stay at. Maybe even at Pepper's? Man, that would be great, wouldn't it? But he wasn't stupid, he knew there was no chance of that.

He let out a sigh, feeling disappointed. Things were pretty rough around the mansion right now. Many people were having heats, people that didn't usually have heats were having them too, and he was kinda jealous...

It was so weird, but everyone who were having heats were subs, expect for Razz and Boss. It was clear why Boss wasn't a sub. He had a girlfriend, and he kinda took the lead all the time, while Razz was just that type of person. He couldn't imagine the guy having a sub heat honestly, but still...

Why were people, for example, his brother, having sub heats while having no lovers? Man, if he didn't know better, he would say that it's because of (Y/n)!...

... He is smarter than to think that... but just in case that's why they are having sub heats... he's fucking _jealous._...

**_ ~~~MUTT'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

His brother was searching for (Y/n). So, of course, Mutt while not being striken down by a heat, he was searching for (Y/n) for Razz, but found her nowhere. Man, she was smart. Did she think about this happening, so she disappeared before anyone could find her? Well, whatever. Razz seemed to have found someone to spend the heat with, so that was good enough for him...

Yep, there was nothing else for him. For the past day, he had been lazing around in his room. It was great. No nagging brother. No annoying Sans saying he wasn't working hard enough... No (Y/n) to tease... Totally great...

Alright, so he might be missing her too. The way they left each other was... bad. And he was actually worried about it right now. Before, he found it funny, but now? Did she leave because of him?

He knew she left because of heats. Red told him while drunk that he told her, and he kinda told him what they did too... Man, he was curious how skilled she was with her tongue now...

No, he shouldn't think about this right now. This was not something he should think about.. Fuck... Where were those tissues? He might or might not need to take care of something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello! I'm back babes~ I hope you missed me, because I missed you all!! Life been busy, so I couldn't write much, but here I present you with the new chapter!~ I hope you will enjoy it! Because I'm back at work full time, I'll have less time to write, I won't be able to make daily updates, but I'll try to at least keep them weekly, and in general whenever I have time! Please join my group!~ It would mean the world for me!! The cult needs new cult members!!... I mean, new friends!~ Not a cult, totally not a cult!!...PLEASE JOIN!!))
> 
> 1\. When you accidentally meet Riggs, you should...
> 
> a. warmly greet him with a hug (+5 LOVE, +2 TRUST, +1 POSSESSIVENESS, +2 OBSESSIVENESS) (+2 JEALOUSY, -1 TRUST from Rus, Comet and Pluto)  
> b. coldly ask why he's here (-3 LOVE, +5 POSSESSIVENESS, +2 LUST, +1 OBEDIENCE) (+1 LOVE for Rus)  
> c. tell him you missed him when greeting him (+3 LOVE, +3 TRUST, +2 OBEDIENCE, +1 LUST) (+5 JEALOUS for Rus)
> 
> 2\. When Riggs asks you how you are doing, you should...
> 
> a. Tell him you are fine, and that he can leave   
> b. Tell him you are fine, and that he can stay if he wants  
> c. Tell him you are fine, but you would feel more comfortable if he stayed
> 
> 3\. When people ask about Riggs, you should...
> 
> a. Tell them them he's a friend  
> b. Tell them he's no one important  
> c. Change the subject.
> 
> (Have I said how important your choices are? Well, they are. With this new System here, things will get much harder. Things are getting complicated, especially now that Antagonist understands that this is much more twisted and tangled up than before. Make sure that you keep the people you want close, and the people you don't further away, but close in case they are needed. You never know what these 'creators' could want from her)


	34. Chapter 34: Worried friends and jealous acquaintances, day 16, evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After completing two quests, seeing Riggs again, and causing yet another misunderstanding to happen, Antagonist really deserves to take a nap.

_**Chapter 34: Worried friends and jealous acquaintances, day 16, evening** _

Because of the time that she fell asleep, she didn't sleep for long. She was tired at the time that she fell asleep on, but now, after a few hours of sleeping, she felt like she was all ready to get back and get done with her day. 

She opened her eyes, only to find Comet and Pluto next to her. Well, it seemed that that was not a dream at all. Not that it was bad that it wasn't a dream. Nothing like that, she enjoyed what they did quite a lot, but it was a little bit exhausting, she wasn't going to lie. She'll avoid sexual interaction as much as possible, quite she's able. 

She let out a sigh, wanting to cuddle up to them for a little bit longer, but she knew that there was no time for that anymore. She needed to get working as fast as possible. She needed to go and see how she would turn in the guests and what will be her next quest. Maybe she will be able to finish another quest too...

She slowly slipped out of the bed, feeling a little bit worn out, but it was okay. She looked over to her clothes, before frowning. Heavens, she forgot she wasn't in her room anymore and forgot to take off her shorts before cumming... 

She looked over to the two sleeping skeletons, feeling even worse. Really, their small bodies weren't even close to her... No clothes of theirs would fit hers. Well, she needed to leave her underwear and put on her shorts that were somewhat clean and go and put some clean clothes, there was no other way around.

With that in mind, she did exactly that, feeling a little bit uncomfortable without something holding her everything in place... Well, it doesn't matter. She will walk over to her room and find what she needed.

It was a little further away, but it was better than anything else... And it was pretty late, meaning that people shouldn't really be out and about, ready to see what she was carrying...

She grabbed her phone and confirmed that it was evening already. With all of her clothes, minus her underwear was on, she was about to head out of the door, but was stopped at the quiet voice of Comet.

"Mh? Where Are You Going?" He asked sleepily, as she turned around, smiling. "I need a change of clothes. It's best if I go now while it's an evening when there are not a lot of people around." 

The two looked at one another for a little bit, but that answer didn't seem to satisfy Comet, as he got out of the bed, still leaking some of her out, completely naked. "Leaving Without Saying Anything Is Very Mean..."

She let out a sigh, walking over to him, caressing his skull "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. Besides, we'll meet each other around, like we always do."

By this point, Pluto seemingly was slowly waking up too, rubbing his eye sockets. He looked over to her, then to Comet. Noticing that she was dressed up, and Comet out of the bed, talking to her, arms crossed, it seemed that Pluto understood what was going on.

"Are... you leaving... already?" He asked still sleepily, as she nodded her head "Yeah, I'm already going to go. Need to get a change of clothes while there aren't many people around"

Both Comet and Pluto stayed quiet at that answer before Pluto broke the silence. "Are you... ashamed to be seen coming out of our room?" What? When did she say that? She wasn't ashamed of that at all, why did they get that idea?

A confused look appeared on her face, as she shook her head. "Why did you get that idea?" No one knew here, except for Cherry, Rus, and Cotton, but she wasn't worried about them.

".. Then why are you leaving now?" Pluto kept pestering, and (Y/n) sighed, before pointing at her shorts. "As you can see, everything is pretty visible. My underwear's pretty much gone. I don't want to get harassed while I get back to my room"

They listened to her and seemed to have accepted that answer of hers. Pluto kinda tried of move but winced, before falling back on the pillow, hugging it, trying to hide a blush.

"Aww, how cute" She muttered under her breath, covering her mouth to try and hide the small laugh that escaped from her. Comet seemed to have the same reaction.

"I'll show you to your room!" Comet said, smiling at her. She was going to decline but decided to not do that, just so she wouldn't accidentally get stats down.

"Alright, but clean yourself up before that," She said, getting a skeptical look from Comet. She rolled her eyes "I'm not going to run away. I'll stay with Pluto, make sure he's all comfortable and okay"

That seemed to be a good enough answer for Comet, as he headed towards his bathroom, as (Y/n) walked over to Pluto, who was currently hugging his pillow, still blushing.

She sat down on the side of the bed, caressing the top of his skull. For a little bit, Pluto didn't say anything, before starting to talk with her. "Are you like this... with everyone?"

This was a confusing question. What did he expect to get as a reply? What did he want to hear? Did he want her to say that she was acting like this with everyone?

"Well, you know sunshine... I like making people feel good. Make people feel happy. That makes me feel good and happy. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can stop?" She said, about to take her hand away from him, but stopped when one of his smaller hands grabbed her hands, and brought them back to his skull, shaking his head. 

"No... I like it. I'm just... jealous" Pluto admitted, confusing (Y/n). Why would he be jealous? Oh? Did he think he wasn't special? That could be something that could make him feel unloved, right?

"Hey, there is no need to feel jealous. You and Comet both are very special and precious. You couldn't compare to anyone else" She said, hoping that what she said was enough to make him feel a little bit better than before. The brighter blush on his face seemed to be the answer that she needed.

10 more minutes passed and Comet came out of the bathroom, all dressed up and nice. He was smiling while looking at the two. Comet walked over to Pluto, placing a kiss on his forehead, before saying "I'll come back when I'm done. Sleep well!"

**_ ~~~COMET'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He wasn't sure what to feel. Was the person her phone really her lover? Was she going to meet with him? Comet wasn't sure why, but he was feeling angry. He shouldn't feel like this, but he was, and it was horrible...

When she wanted to leave, he felt anger boil inside of him. Thankfully, he managed to stop her, but still. It was clear that she wanted to leave. He wasn't sure how much he could actually trust what she was saying, but he wasn't going to take her words as truth just yet. Something wasn't completely okay for him.

When he came out of the bathroom, and saw the sweet scene before him, between (y/n) and Pluto, he felt like maybe (Y/n) was saying the truth, be it for a mere second, but it didn't change the fact that she was leaving, and the excuse she was giving him didn't sound all that plausible.

**_ ~~~PLUTO'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

He wasn't sure why, but Comet was acting like a jealous person... Pluto wasn't sure how to feel. Was there a reason for Comet to feel jealous? He couldn't exactly tell, but he was sure that Comet wouldn't be jealous for no reason.

Even if Pluto didn't exactly know what was going on, or why Comet might be acting the way he was acting, he believed that Comet would take care of this. For now, he needed to relax and rest up... the sleep he got was just not enough.

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

They arrived at her room, a huge smile on her face, as she stopped at her door. "Well, we're here. You can go back to Pluto," She said, going to open her room.

Rus would be out by now, right? Well, wrong. He was still in her room, except now he was awake, watching something on his phone. When the door opened, he turned his head to the side, looking at her, before lazily waving to her. "Heyy"

She sighed, nodding her head to herself, feeling like there will be a misunderstanding. She turned to Comet, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well, this is Rus. He's my next-door neighbor" She said, as he nodded his head "He brought me some meds today, and fell asleep in my room as I was going out. Didn't have the heart to wake him up"

That seemed to be a good enough explanation. She just felt like something wasn't exactly alright, especially with how he was tightly holding his fists.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT HUMAN!" Comet was back to his loud voice, surprising Rus by the volumes, as he sat upon the bed, looking at Comet and (Y/n) confused.

"IS THIS YOUR LOVER HUMAN?" He asked, making her uncomfortable. Of course, he wasn't. She had just explained that. Why was he asking that? Did she honestly look like the type that would do something like that?

"Comet, I already told you. He's my neighbor here" She said, trying to calm him down, but he wasn't calming down. He looked at her, small tears in his eyes, as he continued talking.

"THEN WAS THE GUY ON YOUR PHONE YOUR LOVER??" He asked, and by this point, Rus was near the door, looking nervous, probably wondering if he did something wrong. She simply sighed again.

"Comet, you took my phone?" She said, calmly, but inside she was panicking. It seemed that Comet didn't see anything weird, otherwise, he would already been screaming about it, but still. The fact that he just took it reminded her that she still was in danger because someone could just take her phone and look through her things...

"... He Is, Isn't He?" Comet said, his voice going back to being quiet, as he looked back down, about to say something, but all three were interrupted by a voice.

"...(Y/n)?" A questioning voice came from the side, as all three of them looked to the side. Rus looked annoyed, while Comet looked like he realized something, while (Y/n) was feeling... happy?

She couldn't describe what she was feeling, but it was a pleasant feeling. Heavens, she didn't realize how much she missed Riggs until this moment when she saw him again.

She wanted to go and jump into his arms, saying how much she missed him and how glad she was that he was here, but she managed to stop herself from doing that.

First of all, she didn't want to scare off Riggs. The guy already seemed to be tense because of something. Her hug might come off as too much. Besides, the situation seemed tense, so she didn't want to mess things any further because of a hug.

"Y-YOU'RE THE GUY THAT WAS ON THE PHO-" comet's talking was interrupted when (Y/n) walked over to Riggs, an excited look on her face as she laughed a little bit.

"Dude, how did you even find me?!" She said, before jokingly saying "I missed you, Riggs. How have you been?" She asked, looking as Riggs' expression softened up.

"eheh, I missed you too dolly. You doing alright here?" He said, ruffling her hair, as she frowned "Dude, don't ruin my hair!" he laughed, not stopping "Not like I can do anything worse than what's already done"

"Man, that's just mean. How would you like if I said that to you?" She said, in a teasing voice, feeling so good to finally be able to relax a little bit, almost forgetting about the other two behind her.

"Sadly for you, I have no fair for you to make fun off," He said, laughing even more, before adding "Guess you gotta leave all the fun to me, mh?" 

She pouted a little bit, but their happy moment was ended when Rus opened his mouth "So... You wanted to find her, mh?" The guy said while lighting a cigarette, but for some reason, his hands were trembling.

Riggs pulled her close to him as he did so often in the past few times she met him, before saying "Yeah... But I found her now, so that's fine... Who's he?" Riggs asked, eyeing Comet.

(Y/n) was about to open her mouth to answer, but she was stopped when he started to speak, answering for her "THE ONE WHO HAD ANSWERED THE PHONE"

Rus and (Y/n) were a little bit confused about this, seeing as Rus didn't know what they were speaking about, while (Y/n) wasn't aware of what had been said between one another. but Riggs and Comet? They seemed to know what was happening alright.

The grip on her shoulder tightened, as Riggs looked down at her, finally taking her whole look in, and the expression he had on wasn't pleasant at all, but he clearly was trying his best to control himself.

"T-That so?" Riggs said, gritting his teeth together, his grip on her as tight as ever, on the same shoulders that some days ago were hurting like help. "Well, how about you scram now?"

Comet looked furious too, about to turn around and walk away, but not without saying "HAVE FUN WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND, CHEATER!" She didn't have any time to say anything to him before Riggs pulled her even closer, and when she managed to get out of his grip, Comet was long gone... Fuck, this was going to be messy to fix.

The three of them stayed quiet for a little bit, before she let out a sigh, turning to Riggs, and then glancing at Rus. "I'm sorry about him. He's probably stressed over something" She said, not being able to think about anything else.

"What's your relationship with him anyways?" Riggs asked, still glaring at the place where Comet was before, confusing (Y/n) even more, but she wasn't going to ask that.

"Nothing special honestly. Met him a few days ago, been a little friendly with him and his boyfriend, but nothing special" She said, feeling like that was good enough of an answer.

"You were friendly alright..." Rus muttered, puffing out as much smoke as possible. She wasn't sure why, but the air was being filled with the smoke's smell. For some reason, when that happened, Riggs looked a little bit more relaxed, and actually loosened his grip on her shoulder, helping her relax too. Now his touch being pleasant.

"... Um, yeah... There are two more people I met?" She said, unsure of how to reply to what Rus muttered. Because they were pretty close to one another, she heard him, but she wasn't sure what Rus was hinting at. He couldn't know about what sh-... fuck.

She frozed up a little bit, feeling her face heat up, as she realized something crucial... She just had a threesome with Comet and Pluto... She didn't take a shower yet... And she was barely decent.... this couldn't be worse...

She took one of her hands close to her face, before letting a desperate laugh out. Riggs seemed to realize that she understood the problem, letting out a laugh of his own, but his expression seemed slightly strained.

"Ya seemed to be having fun, dolly. It just seems like your one night stand got a little jealous" She didn't want to listen to this right now! She liked Riggs, he was a great friend compared to everyone else, but man, did he love to make fun of her and tease her in the worse of moments!

"Riggs, please don't beging this! I'm currently hoping a hole will open under me and swollow my shame!" She said, getting closer to him, and hiding her face into him. 

"You two seem to be close too, if I'm honest" Rus said, puffing out some smoke again. Yeah, they were close, they were friends, but she guessed he was asking about a different type of close, seeing the nature of their previous talk.

"If you are asking if I slept with Riggs, then no Rus, my dear strange neighbor. I'm just his friend." She said, as Riggs nodded, his face lighting up in a blush too. Ah, revenge!

"Yeah, nothin' else happened. We're just friends." Rus rolled his eyelights. Okay, she had to say that they might not look like simple friends. She was literally burried in him right now, as he had a possessive arm around her, and they were acting very close to one another, but still.

"Hard to believe." Rus said. What was wrong with the guy? This was the most he had ever talked. In general, today he was acting so weird. Was everything alright with him?

She wanted to go and ask more, but it seemed that Riggs was getting weird again, his grip tightening on her, as he picked up a strand of her hair, playing with it like he usually liked to do...

Only now did she fully understand her position. Currently, it was heat week. And she was smelling of fresh sex and arousal. Her clothes were all sweaty and she hadn't taken a bath since this morning. She couldn't how she was affecting them right this moment...

"... I'll be going to change my clothes, okay? and Take a bath..." Her words snapped Riggs out of his thoughts, as he nodded his head, looking nervous again.

"Yeah, seems like the smartest idea, dolly. We'll wait for you here" He said, making her nod, getting out of his hands, be it a little bit reluctantly from his side. 

She walked over to Rus, as he looked at her, giving her a tired smile, as she smiled back to him. She wasn't sure why Rus was acting so differently and full of life today, but she hoped that he stopped soon. If he was going to be like this with everyone, he'll become troublesome, and she already had enough troublesome people around.

"..." Rus didn't say anything, but his gaze followed her, as she closed the door behind her, and locked it behind her, just in case. She wasn't sure what type of magic he had, or what he could do because of her smell... She would rather be safe.

**_ ~~~RUS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

Was he jealous of what she did with that small skeleton? Not exactly. It was her option to sleep with who she wanted. She smelled absolutely fucking arousing, there was no way around it. How could he even explain her smell? Well, he couldn't find the words, but her smell was filling up all of his senses, and he was having a hard time thinking.

That was probably why he was barely able to control himself when he saw how friendly Riggs and (Y/n) were. The friendship they were showing was causing Rus to feel so angry inside. Why was that failure here and why did he want to try and take away his potential friend? He should lear his fucking place!

No, no, this was the heat speaking... He was feeling teritorial right now and that's why he was having these types of thoughts. He hated his heat, but there was nothing he could really do, so he decided to just start smoking.

If he was smoking, he might just take his mind away from her smell, and finally be able to concentrate. The smell of the smoke should help too, seeing as it was a magicial cigarette and the smell was stronger than a normal one...

Sadly, it didn't do anything for him. For Riggs? It looked like it might have helped for a second, but the smell soon won over the smoke, and Riggs' possessive personality was back...

Something really hurt him when she said that she was friends with Riggs. The fact that Riggs didn't look disappointed about that statement, but instead happy about it made it clear that both of them were in this friendship...

Why was that? That was annoying. For once in Rus' life, he was actually trying to do something, and Riggs here was trying to get in the way? It was annoying. 

When she was passing near him, he felt weak in his knees. He barely could stand, as his gaze followed after her. He wanted to follow her actually, but stopped when she closed the door behind...

He could teleport in-... His thought was stopped when Riggs walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, and squeezing in a painful way.

"Don't even think about it buddy, or i'll make sure this is the last time you can think with your other parts" Riggs said, looking angry. Rus let out an annoyed sigh, but did absolutely nothing. Riggs really was annoying. Hopefully, the guy would disappear as fast as he appeared, or else, he might not be able to control himself next time.

(MAFIASWAPFELL PAPYRUS) RUS 'The jack of all trades' **_(LOVE: 4 )_**

**_(LUST: 11 )_ **

**_(TRUST: -21 )_ **

**_(OBEDIENCE: 15 )_ **

**_(Possessiveness: - 99 )_ **

**_(Obsessiveness: -94 )_ **

**_(Jealousy: -94 ) (+5)_ **

**_(Danger levels: 76 )_ **

**_(Mental stability: 43 )_ **

**_(Sanity: 56 )_ **

**_(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )_ **

**_(Height: 7'5_ **

**_(Yandere type: Lazy type_ **

  
**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS VERY LAZY. TO THE POINT OF ALLOWING HIS LOVER TO RUN AWAY IF HE EVER BRINGS HIMSELF TO KIDNAP THEM. BUT DON'T UNDERSTATE HIM. HE IS A MAFIA MEMBER, MEANING THAT HE HAS MEANS OF FINDING HIS LOVER NO MATTER WHAT, WHERE OR WHEN. HE WILL NOT APPROACH HIS LOVER UNLESS HIS LOVER APPROACHES HIM. IT'S POSSIBLE TO AVOID THE KIDNAPPING ENDING WITH HIM, BUT HIS LOVER NEEDS TO BEFRIEND HIM BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE ||_ **

  
**_*DOESN'T LIKE THAT YOU AND RIGGS ARE SO CLOSE_ **

**_ ~~~COMET'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

Comet couldn't believe it! She had a boyfriend!... Or did she have more than one boyfriends? Was the tall skeleton her boyfriend too? Why else would he be in her room? Why else would he look so nervous near him and her? And that huge skeleton was so... so annoying! Ahh! He couldn't deal with this.

He wanted to go and yell at someone. He wanted to go back to his room, but he decided that it was best to try and calm down before trying to go back to where Pluto was... He didn't want to care Pluto again by an accident and need to call (Y/n) again...

Or maybe that would be a good plan? That way she would stop paying attention to those two skeletons, and start paying attention to Comet and Pluto again, like she's supposed to!...

Oh stars above... his heat was hitting him quite badly this year... He was feeling so possessive of someone that wasn't even his! And so what if she had a boyfriend or two or whatever other amount she might have. 

He felt embarrassed right now. Why did he even react like that? He wanted to go back and apologize, saying that his heat was affecting him, but he didn't want to scare her... In case he would ever need help with Pluto, of course!..

BUT IF HE DIDN'T APOLOGIZE, SHE WON'T EVER HELP AGAIN! ahhh, this is very troublesome and he was just not sure how to deal with this... It was best if he would just calm down and wait until the big skeleton wasn't with her anymore, and then he would go and apologize to her.

... He could do anything she wanted to be forgiven. He was sure that she knew that he was willing to do _anything_ to be forgiven... She just needed to tell him about it...

NO! AAHHHHHH! He needed to stop thinking, before he would embarrass himself even more. He should go and grab a cold drink, and think about how wrong it is to think like this of a friend!... who he slept with... but still! A friend nonetheless!

**_ ~~~RIGGS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

A lot of things had been on his mind for the last few hours that he had been driving towards were Rus was. He was wondering how much it will take for him to find (Y/n). How much it would take to find the asshole who slept with her. How much he would need to torture the guy. Really, all the important questions.

He never expected that he wouldn't need to spend any time doing that, and would simply immediately get everything in one place. Things seemed to be playing for his side. But the thing is... Things weren't perfect either, even if they were playing for his side.

First of all, Riggs saw how Rus came out of her room. How close did those two get while Riggs were away? And why did Rus even seem to care? He didn't care when his brother was murdered, but now he cares about this? Something didn't sit well with Riggs.

Second, she smelled so heavily of arousal. And not only her own, but several others. Two in particular, maybe three even. It had been what? Two, maybe three days since he last saw her, and she was already getting used up so much? Was it even better being here? He knew were he lived wasn't the safest place, but at least he could be near her...

He really wanted to bash the little skeleton's skull in. He was acting in a way that Riggs didn't like and he was making (y/n) feel uncomfortable too. But he didn't move to do anything. He didn't want to scare (Y/n) just yet. She clearly needed him near her right now.

When she got embarrassed and realized what was going on, it was really adorable, as he looked over to her, laughing a little bit, but it was hard to hide the fact that her smell was affecting him too...

He was disgusting, really. This was his friend, he shouldn't feel this affected by her smell. How could she ever be friends with someone like him? It seemed that maybe she would be better off with Rus..

No, of course she wouldn't. Who looked so uncomfortable around Rus? It was (Y/n)! Who came to talk to him, with an excited look on her face? It was (Y/n)! He should stop feeling so insecure. Besides, what he was feeling was completely natural because of the heat. It didn't have any other meaning to it all.

.... Will he start believing that if he keeps telling himself that?

(MAFIAFELL SANS) RIGGS 'The failing underling' _**(LOVE: 48 ) (+3)**_

_**(LUST: 35 ) (+1)** _

_**(TRUST: 34 ) (3+)** _

_**(OBEDIENCE: 32 ) (+2)** _

_**(Possessiveness: 14 )** _

_**(Obsessiveness: 70 )** _

_**(Jealousy: -100)** _

_**(Danger levels: 94 )** _

_**(Mental stability: 85 )** _

_**(Sanity: 68 )** _

_**(Dere type: Yottadere + Yandere )** _

_**(Height: 7'5** _

_**(Yandere type: Loyal puppy type** _

  
_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS THE GAME'S MOST LOYAL YANDERE. HE WILL FOLLOW ANY ORDER AND WILL DO ANYTHING FOR EVEN A SLIGHT CHANCE TO GET ANY SORT OF AFFECTION FROM HIS LOVER OR FRIENDS. HE GETS ATTACHED EASILY AND IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE HIM LOSE INTEREST, AS LONG AS YOU ARE ALIVE. KIDNAPPING AND STALKING IS AN INEVITABLE END WITH THIS YANDERE ||** _

_***BARELY CONTROLLING HIMSELF** _

**_ ***TIME SKIP***NIGHT _ **

She took a shower, before putting on a stripped shirt, sweatpants and some sneakers. It was a good enough outfit, she believed. Besides, she was going to head to bed soon either way. It seemed that she might have took a little bit longer to dress up than she wanted, because when she came back, Rus wasn't there anymore, only Riggs stood there, his usual grin on his face.

"Want to take a walk with me?" Riggs offered, as she nodded her head, locking her room up, before walking over to him. It seemed that Riggs was holding up much more. That's good, it meant that she wasn't smelling that bad anymore.

For a few minutes, they simply walked in silence, heading out of the motel. Honestly, she wasn't sure what to say. Things were pretty rough right now. She was just glad to have him around her right now, but she wasn't sure if that was okay to tell him. Would he take it the wrong way? 

"I missed you" She said again, feeling like that was the right thing to tell him. He looked over to her, the grin on his face changing into a genuine smile, as he ruffled her still damp hair.

"I missed you too, (Y/n). How have you been holding up?" He asked her. How has she been holding up now? Now that no one else was around and only he was around her, she felt like she could be honest.

"I'm fine. I mean, compared to before, this is much better. Is this wonderful? Of course not, but I'm handling myself" She said, feeling finally able to express her real feelings.

Being around all of those people was exhausting. She had believed that maybe she could relax finally, but they were part of the game too, and that made it clear that she couldn't relax.

She wasn't sure why, but Riggs? He was different. Yes, he was part of the game, but he was just... well, different. He wasn't a main nor a secret love interest. He was... Well, the game too had called him a helper.

Everyone else who was under the helper category really disappointed her. But Riggs? She felt like they could have became true friends if they met under different circumstances.

Man, she might even have fallen for him if she wasn't in such a stressful situation. But she better not tell him that... Her feelings were so confusing right now. 

Just a few weeks ago she felt like this towards Blackberry, and now she was feeling like this towards Riggs. She was afraid to admit it, but she might just like the concept of being safe, and not Riggs himself...

She didn't want to think about this or anything else until she was sure that he really was someone that she liked. And even then, it wasn't like she could have a normal relationship with him. 

As much as she hated to admit this, this whole thing was doomed from the very beginning. There was no chance of them being more than just friends. 

Maybe if she kept saying that, she will finally believe it? It was cruel of her, but she wanted to bury herself in the short fantasy. Because that fantasy was the only thing that was keeping her going right now. 

"What are you thinking about so much?" Riggs asked, coming closer to her again. Why did he always have to be so close to her? Why did he have to make her feel so nice all the time?

"Would you believe it if I said I was thinking about you?" She said a smile on her face. Riggs stared at her surprised, stopping for a second to look at her, before picking up his pace again.

"Hey, don't take it to your head, yeah?" She laughed a little bit, as Riggs nodded his head. Both of them were walking in silence, the street lamps being the only thing illuminating the path.

Shyly, his fingers found their way near her hand, and for only today, she decided to let her give in to her fantasy. For today only, she'll let her believe that they could be more than just friends.

"... I'm going to stay, okay?" He whispered, not daring to look at her. He was going to get in the way of her finishing her mission, she knew that much... but she wanted him here.

"Okay... You can stay if you want." She told him back, her grip on their intertwined fingers tighter than before, his squeezing back just as hard, like both of them could disappear if they let go. It seemed that she wasn't the only one giving into a fantasy. 

**_ ~~~RIGGS' POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

What happens when two broken pieces meet? They become one full imperfect piece. That was what he and (y/n) were when they were together. A full imperfect piece.

Riggs wasn't stupid. He didn't know everything, but he also knew that this could never work out. She wasn't ready for anything serious, and he didn't want to lose her just yet...

It hurt him that only when they were alone, under cover of the night, that the two can be so close, but he understands that it's the only way that he can have her close to him in a more... different way.

They both are so imperfect for one another. He's too dangerous for her, and she's too dangerous for him, yet they are both attracted to one another. It's so... pitiful.

He doesn't want to leave her side, but he knows that if he stays he'll hurt both of them. She seems to realize that too. They will never be a full perfect piece. 

He knows that, yet sometimes, at night, when both of them were alone, he liked to believe that even an imperfect piece like them both could be beautiful.

He wondered how holding her in his arms would feel, without needing to repeat in his head that this meant nothing. That his soul was just reacting like this because of the heat. He wondered how it would feel holding her hand in the public, not being afraid of being seen. He wondered how it would feel kissing her, and not hoping that she would wake up.

He wanted to have everything that her lover has. He wants to be the only important person for her. But he knows that's just a dream for now. That's why he will simply let this stay in his fantasies.

_And keep everyone else from her too. If he can't have her, then no one else can either._

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

She was finally in her room, alone and ready to do what she had been planning on doing for the past few hours. She picked her phone and quickly checking the instruction file that she had been sent.

**LOVE** \- _This is the stat that shows you the amount of how much the characters care for you. If the love is between 1 to 15, you are in the acquaintance/friend stage. If the love is between 15 to 55, the character is starting to fall for the Antagonist. If the love reaches 70 Love, the character becomes a stable yandere. When the character goes over 85 of love, a bad end is caused, because they lose their mind and can either kill Antagonist, kidnap her or kill the rest of the characters. If a character has -70 love or more, the system gives a warning, three days before a bad end, to try and fix the stats with that character. The bigger the character's hate, the bigger the chance the character will kill Antagonist before the three days are over. A bad end is caused because the character hates Antagonist so much, they are willing to kill her, to get rid of her._

  
**LUST -** _This stat usually tells how much people feel attracted to Antagonist, sexually. If the lust is between 1 to 45, the character finds Antagonist attractive, but won't do anything to her. If the lust is between 45 to 85, the characters are starting to get sexually frustrated, and might try to seduce Antagonist, but won't really force themselves on Antagonist. If the Lust is over 85, then the character is usually blinded by lust, to the point of not caring about morals anymore, and are willing to force themselves on Antagonist, drug her, take advantage of her, or seduce her while she can't fully consent, for example, in a drugged up/drunk form. There is no negative of this stat, as usually, everyone has either 1 or higher lust levels._

  
** TRUST -  ** _This stat means how much someone trust's Antagonist, her choices, her words. If the character's trust is between 1 to 55, they are willing to listen to Antagonist, but they might not believe her without proof. If their trust is over 55, they will listen to her every word, and not question her at all. They are less willing to believe rumors spread around, and they will usually believe any lie/excuse Antagonist will give them, without losing many stats. If the character's trust is in the negative, they are more willing to believe rumors, than Antagonist. They also will see through Antagonist's lies and excuses much easier, and their stats will drop easier when a new rumor surfaces or she lies to the character/makes an excuse._

  
**OBEDIENCE -** _This stat means how much the character is willing to follow Antagonist's words. Characters who have their Obedience between 1 to 15 are willing to listen to Antagonist and do whatever she wants them to, but they want something in exchange, or their stats will fall, or they won't do the thing she asks them to do. Characters who have their obedience between 15 to 35 are more willing to listen to what Antagonist tells them, so the chance of them not doing it is low, but if the thing she asks of them is against their morals, or personal beliefs, and preferences, then they will have major stat falls. If a character has their obedience is over 35, they will follow anything she asks them to do, and their stats will not fall or worsen. If they have their stats between 0 to -45, they have a hard time following anything Antagonist asks of them, and without getting something back, they won't do anything for her. Their stats will also fall quite a lot. If they have more than -45 obedience, they will not even humor the idea of doing what she asks them off, and their stats will fall drastically._

  
**POSSESSIVENESS** - _This stat shows how much the character believes they own Antagonist. If their possessiveness is between 1 to 45, they will show signs of possessiveness, but they won't really do anything more than threaten people around Antagonist. If their possessiveness is between 45 to 85, they are willing to not only threaten people around Antagonist but hurt Antagonist too to get their points across. They become much more violent, and the higher the Possessiveness, the bigger the danger level rises. If they have possessiveness that goes above 85, they are willing to kill people to own Antagonist, and a kidnapping bad end will be triggered. If the possessiveness is in the negative, depending on the yandere type, usually the characters show signs of being possessive but don't go through with it. It's preferable to keep things in the negative with this stat._

  
**OBSESSIVENESS -** _This stat shows how much a character is obsessed with the Antagonist. If the stat is between 1 to 5, the character usually has a healthy curiosity about what the Antagonist is doing. If the stat is between 5 to 25, the character starts to wonder more and more about Antagonist and might start texting/calling her more often, to satisfy their curiosity. If the stat is between 25 to 30, they might get restless, especially if Antagonist starts to ignore them, making their metal state decrease a lot. If the stat is between 30 to 45, they are at the stage of starting to stalk the Antagonist around. If the stat is between 45 to 60, they start to steal things from Antagonist. If the stat is between 60 to 85, they start to steal bodily things from her, like hair, saliva, old skin, nails. If their obsessiveness is over 85, they completely lose their mind, decreasing their sanity, making them obsessed with Antagonist, and having Antagonist for themselves. They will start watching Antagonist, taking so much from her, and starting to harass her to make her more paranoid and easily kidnapped. It's preferred if the stat would be left in the negatives. Depending on the yandere, they can start acting like that too, even if their stats are lower than stated above._

  
**JEALOUSY -** _This stat shows how much a character is jealous because Antagonist is showing more attention to someone else. This is a very important stat, as it affects trust, obedience, mental state, and sanity. Each character reacts differently to jealousy, mostly depending on their yandere type, that is why it's best to keep jealousy in the negatives._

  
 **DANGER LEVEL -** _This stat shows how violent and aggressive a character can be, when angered. This stat can be mostly affected through Possessiveness and Jealousy. If the possessiveness/Jealousy is high, a character can be very dangerous towards the Antagonist or someone else. It's preferable to keep the danger level under 50, otherwise, the chance of a bad end is doubled._

  
 **MENTAL STABILITY** - _This is how rational a character is, and how emotionally stable they are. Usually, mental stability and sanity go hand in hand. If mental stability is higher than 45, the character is harder to manipulate, but they are less prone to hurting others or doing something crazy. If their mental stability is lower than 45, then the character is easier to influence, but they are easily prone to hurting others._

  
 **SANITY** \- _This stat shows how willing a character is to do something bad. If sanity is 5 or lower, the character is driven to a maddening jealous. Because of that, a warning is given by the system free days before the character works on their feelings. When they are driven to mad jealousy, they are going to try and kill the person/people who are hanging around Antagonist more than them, to try and get Antagonist close to them again. If more than two characters die, outside of Antagonist, a bad end will happen._

  
 **DERE TYPE** \- _This stat shows the default personality given by the system. The characters can easily not fit all stereotypes, or even develop out of the dere is their true personality or yandere selves are against that dere type. This stat is given by the system and seeing as the system is just a pile of codes and not a living being with a conscience, it can not differ a true personality between stereotypes. The dere helps give a basic idea to the character, but they can easily act differently._

  
**YANDERE TYPE -** _This stat shows the default yandere type given by the system based on their dere type and basic personality. Like the dere type, this stat can be a little bit misleading, especially when you actually gain the yandere. Depending on your stats, the yandere type can change. Same for when an item is used on them._   
  


That was quite good information. She wasn't sure if she would be able to remember all of this, but she actually now knew what level of Love she needed to avoid and what caused bad ends. She also understood what some of the stats actually mean and why they are needed... Mh, but how much of this is actually true? She wasn't sure, but for now, this was the best she had. She needed to believe this.

Well, with the file checked up, she needed to head over to the quests, but before she could do that, the fox avatar, Tavarius appeared out of nowhere, signaling that it wanted to talk to her.

<<Good lord!! What was happening some time ago?>>

<<It was like a catfight, I swear! Be careful, if things go like this, you won't be able to finish quest Nr. 3!>>

<<Anyways, I saw that you read the file. That's good! Now that you know everything, we can move forward without any problems>>

<<You also completed your first quest, and the sexual one too! Congrats! I knew you could do it!>>

<<It's pretty easy to get your reward. Just click quests, and click 'reward' and it will give you what it promised!>>

She sighed, doing what the fox Tavarius told her. She clicked on the quest icon, before looking at the quests that she could take and get rewards for.

* * *

_QUEST NUMBER ONE: **SWEET STARS ABOVE**_

description:  _You ever wonder why Comet and Pluto are so close? Well, it's because they are together! But aren't you lucky, because those two are quite interested in humans and their anatomy? How about you show those two_

_curious skeletons how a human treats their lover?_

**Objective:** _Have sex with Pluto and Comet_

_Reward: +29 LOVE, - 25 LUST, - 25 POSSESSIVENESS, - 25 JEALOUSY, + 25 OBSESSIVENESS, +5 OBEDIENCE, + 5 TRUST for Comet and Pluto.  
+1 Charisma, +1 Endurance, +1 luck_   
_Achievement: Sweet Stars Above_

**_Timer :_** _2 Days_

 _Bonus time reward_ : +25 dollars

> TAKE REWARD

* * *

She clicked the button, to take the reward, feeling a little bit uneasy about it. Her phone pinged, and she looked to see that... she did receive everything that she was promised. Well, that was good enough.

<<CONGRATULATIONS!! I'm so proud of you! You finished your first quest! I hope you enjoy your new rewards~>>

<<I made the rewards myself, so I hope you enjoy them and you'll find a use for them, wink wink!>>

(Y/n) didn't really understand what Tavarious meant until she finally checked out what she had gotten. When she did, she almost threw her phone onto the wall, staring at the items, frowning. 

_**CURRENT ACHIEVEMENTS** _

__

_**1\. SWEET STARS ABOVE:**_ CONGRATULATIONS. YOU HAVE WENT THROUGH YOUR FIRST THREESOME! NOW PLUTO AND COMET WILL FEEL LIKE YOU ARE PART OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP. THEY WILL KEEP GETTING JEALOUS EACH TIME YOU ARE AROUND SOMEONE ELSE, SHOWING ANY ROMANTIC INTEREST. AS A BONUS, YOU HAVE GAINED 'TRAINER FOR THE REAL DEAL' AND 'SWEET POISON'

__

__

__

_**CURRENT ITEMS** _

1\. TRAINER FOR THE REAL DEAL - CONGRATULATIONS! THIS IS A 8 INCH LONG DILDO, WITH A BASE, AND 5 INCHES OF GIRTH. A SKELETON IS BEING NEEDY? GIVE THEM THIS! IT'S NOT THE REAL DEAL, BUT IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!!

2\. SWEET POISON - Congratulations! This item is a bottle of aphrodisiac that you can find in your closet. The bottle can be used one time and the effects last for 8 to 12 hours, depending on the person you use it on. 

She decided to not react too much to this. She wasn't going to use any of these items, not right now at least, but in case she would need to, she knew that she could use these... heavens, this was going to be troublesome...

__

* * *

_**QUEST NUMBER TWO**_ : _LIFE LONG FRIENDSHIPS_

 _description_ : _Don't you feel like your life has no meaning anymore? Don't you feel like you are lacking in any sort of normality right now? Well, you aren't alone! Find those lonely souls and find ways to entertain one another to make your life less miserable!_

 ** _Objective_** : _befriend 5 secret characters_

 _Reward_ : _+1 Charisma, +1 Luck for every secret character befriended.  
+1 Secret Protector  
Achievement: LIFE LONG FRIENDSHIPS_

 _ **Timer**_ : _2 weeks_

 _Bonus time reward_ : _+250 dollars  
+1 Secret Protector_

> _TAKE REWARD_

* * *

Mh? but she didn't even do anything? Maybe she had a few of the secret characters already on that level. That was good enough to know. She didn't want to go out of her way and try to befriend the others, especially now that Riggs was around.

<< ~~~~congratulations again!! I'm so excited for you! You managed to finish a second quest, and not even do anything to finish it! I'm very proud of you!! I knew you were the right person for this job! >>

<<Anyways, when you accept the last reward, close the quests, and then open them again. The page will update with new quests then! I'm excited to work with you!>>

Well, she hoped everything else will be this easy, but she had a feeling that this was just a lucky thing that had happened to her, and that the next quests will be quests she needs to work towards... Oh well.

_**CURRENT ACHIEVEMENTS** _

_**1.life long friendships -**_ ' CONGRATULATIONS. YOU HAVE REACHED THE FRIENDSHIP LEVEL WITH 5 PEOPLE! BECAUSE OF THIS, NOW YOU CAN ASK THEM FOR THINGS, AND HAVE LESS NEGATIVE AFFECTS! BONUS: 'ONE WISH GRANTED' x5 AND THE SKILL 'PROTECTIVE FRIENDS'

_**CURRENT ITEMS** _

1\. ONE WISH GRANTED (x6) - (The item allows you to ask anything to the person who gave you this, without them being able to decline. Depending on the wish, the stats can fall or rise)

-Blackberry

-Pluto

-Cotton

-Tatters

-Echo

-Rus

2\. SECRET PROTECTOR (x3) - (The item will protect you one time from a dangerous situation. One-time use item. Can avoid a bad end.)

_**CURRENT SKILLS** _

_**1\. PROTECTIVE FRIENDS**_ \- CONGRATULATIONS! WHEN YOU USE THIS SKILL, YOU CAN ASK THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE '15 TO 25' LOVE TO FOLLOW YOU FOR THE DAY, PROTECTING YOU AND AVOIDING A BAD END IF IT'S COMING CLOSE! YOU CAN USE THIS SKILL ONLY ONCE EVERY TWO WEEKS.

Mh, she really liked the new skill she got. And of course, the amount of 'secret protector' she has gotten. That's very good. She was stupid in the previous runs, but this time she had no plan on starting out from nowhere. She was going to use these items and actually go through the game.

She clicked out of the quests and quickly went to check her new stats. She knew that they didn't exactly mean much for herself, as she didn't feel stronger, more charming, or anything, but it was still nice to check it out.

(Y/N) ' The misunderstanding queen '   
_**Strength: 61/100  
Endurance: 30/100  
Agility: 49/100   
Defense: 19/100   
Charisma: 47/100   
Intelligence: 19/100   
Luck: 08/100 **_

Well, that wasn't that bad. Her luck was going up, alongside her charisma and endurance. She wasn't sure about what that was going to help her with, but maybe it was going to help her with a few quests? If that was the case, she was glad that she managed to raise some of these stats. 

With that in mind, she returned back to the guest page, seeing that indeed, there were two new quests in the place of the old quests. Alright, seems that she'll have some work to do for tomorrow.

* * *

_**QUEST NUMBER FOUR** _ _: FIRST KISS_

_description : You ever felt such a powerful attraction towards them, that you wanted to kiss them, even if they don't have lips? Well, even if you don't, you will still have to kiss someone! But make sure no one catches you, or else you might just cause a small jealousy war to break out!~_

_**Objective**_ : _Kiss one of the skeleton monsters for the first time_

 _Reward_ : _+1 charm, +1 luck  
+25 DOLLARS  
+10 OBEDIENCE for the character_

_**Timer** : 2 weeks_

_Bonus time reward_ : + _1 ONE WISH GRANTED  
+1 SECRET PROTECTOR_

* * *

She stared at the quest, feeling... weird. See, if it was just to kiss a skeleton, she would probably just kiss Pluto or Comet, and get it over with, but now they were asking her to kiss someone she never kissed before... 

Her only options here would be to kiss Rus, Cotton, or... Riggs... No, if she kissed Riggs, everything would be ruined. He would join the pile of people who don't care for her, and she would lose the only person that seems to actually want her to survive. It was better to avoid him as an option.

Cotton was acting so weirdly, she didn't know if she felt comfortable kissing him... At least alone... but she couldn't exactly bring someone else to watch either. The only possible option was to Kiss Rus... But Rus and Riggs didn't get along. And she felt weird around Rus right now, because of how he was acting. Would it be a smart idea to actually kiss him?

<<Pretty easy, right? The last mission was a real hard one and you managed to finish it in mere hours! This will probably be very easy for you!>>

<<Ah, I'm already excited to see who you'll choose!>>

She didn't like the attitude this system was giving her, but she simply ignored it and decided that it was best to not get angry or show any emotions towards the system. She didn't want to show any sign of weakness.

* * *

_**QUEST NUMBER FIVE** _ _: SAFE WITH ME_

_description : It's clear that everyone has problems. The love interests are no different either. They have emotions and weaknesses! In this quest, you must find out one of their weakness and comfort them, making them understand that you are someone they can depend on when they need it._

_**Objective:** Comfort five different love interests_

_Reward : +1 charisma, +1 Intelligence, +1 Luck for each character  
+400 dollars  
+2 SWEET POISON  
_Achievement: _Dependable aura_

_**Timer:** 2 weeks_

_Bonus time reward:_ _+1 SECRET PROTECTOR_

* * *

Well, that seemed a little bit more... reasonable? She also started to see a repetition of quests. The first slot will probably always have a quest related to touching, sex, and other physical actions. Romantic actions in general.

The second slot will probably be mass quests. Always give her some sort of quest that will make her interact with more than one character to win the quest, but the rewards will also be much bigger.

She still wasn't sure about the last quest slot. She'll just need to survive the five days and find out after that. But it was good to know for now and have an idea of how the quests worked.

<<congratulations on the quest! It's a pretty emotional quest, so I'm not sure how you'll do...>>

<<oh? Wait! I know exactly how you'll do! You'll use them as you did with Papyrus, Hickory, and a few others and finish the quest pretty fast!>>

<<Eheh, welp, this is all for today!~ Have a fun day hon, it's time for you to sleep now!>>

She really ddin't like the attitude of the system. It was making fun of her, wasn't it? But she couldn't care about it right now. It was time for her to sleep, and tomorrow, she'll need to think about her next move...

* * *

_**QUEST NUMBER THREE**_ : _HEAT AFTERMATH, THE THIRD ARC_

 _description_ : _Sadly, because of your decision to leave for heat week, the main heat arc had cut in two parts, but no worries! With the new system around, everything will be fixed!_

 _ **Objective**_ : _Survive until the third arc._

 _Reward_ : _+New Helper Character_

 ** _Timer_** : _5 days_

 _Bonus time reward_ : _None_

* * *

**_...SOMEWHERE FAR AWAy _ **

_ **~~~FIREFLY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

When Grilly said that (Y/n) won't be coming to work for some time, it was like Firefly's heart stopped for a second. What happened? Did she get attacked again? Was it the same guy? What was going on?

Of course, Grillby explained how she was going to visit family for the next week or so and won't be able to come to work. It made sense, right? Well, Firefly wasn't as stupid as Pepper was.

He realized that Grillby was lying almost immediately. It was clear that she was away for another reason. So the fear of her getting hurt was still there, but it didn't seem to be that either. Another reason why she could be gone would be because of the heats.

It made sense, right? When she was still working as a waitress, all monsters that she served would get so grabby with her, he couldn't imagine how bad it would be when the heats would start... And she seemed to be smart enough to realize that too and get out of the place as fast as possible.

A sigh escaped from Firefly, as he looked at one of the clients, before kicking them out, and closing the place down for the night. Heavens, it was only two days that he hadn't had her near, and he already felt... so cold.

He wasn't sure why, but even when she wouldn't talk to him all that much, he felt like she was always there, and that she brought this sort of energy with her, that made him want to work.

It was weird, he couldn't explain it. And he didn't think he wanted to. If he would be able to explain the feeling that he feels towards her, it would take the whole charm from the thing. All he could say is that... He felt empty without her around.

_ **~~~SUGAR'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

He's not sure why, but he is really worried about this heat. Before, he never had to worry about anything. Most of his life where he only had to worry about himself and his brother, but now? Now he had someone else to worry about. Someone who could not take care of herself. Someone that needed his and his brother's help.

When he had gotten the order to bring her back to the other mansion to heat him, he was glad. He was honestly worried that Teddy would tell them to leave her in the mansion because she had declined to come the first time, but it seemed that... Teddy really, _really_ wanted her to come. He said to even use violence if that was what it takes to bring her back...

He wasn't sure why Teddy felt like this towards (Y/n) but he was glad that he wasn't the only one that was feeling like she deserved to be cared about. 

His brother didn't like the idea of hurting her, so they were going to try to do this peacefully, but the problem was that... she was nowhere to be found. A day before the heat, she simply disappeared, nowhere to be found.

For a little bit, he was worried that that mafia guy had kidnapped her from work, but that couldn't be. He had asked Bethany, who was her friend, and the girl before leaving said that she packed her bags and left to spend her heat time somewhere safe, but wouldn't tell him where... Well, at least she had a good friend, who wouldn't tell the heat-stricken skeletons where (Y/n) was...

The problem of her being nowhere found was still there. But well, they at least knew that she was safe, and that was pretty good for them. He wasn't sure if Teddy was going to like that answer, but it was better than nothing, right? They could handle the lash out from Teddy, but he was just hoping that she was taking good care of herself...

_ **~~~SOLARIS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?! He was going completely insane, the thought hunting him. Did she go and ends up dead? Was his mission just done!? No, no, that couldn't be. 

If she was dead, they would have come to tell him to leave, but he is still here, meaning that something is wrong... Why would she just disappear out of nowhere?

What was going on that could have caused her to get so scared and leave? Was it because of how everyone else was acting? Because of the heats?... Wait a moment, as she honestly scared of the heats?

That's funny. Really funny! Why would she be scared of the heats? She had him by her side. His job was to protect her and he was going to do his job. He wouldn't let them touch her. Was she stupid?

It was kinda funny, like, really funny. If that was all she was worried about, she could have told him. He would have made sure she wasn't scared anymore. How weird were humans? He was strong, so he could protect her just fine.

He sighed, entering her room, before sitting on her bed, annoyed. Her closet was completely raided, and the room, in general, was a mess. The door wasn't even on its hinges anymore, for god's sake!...

Maybe it was good that she left. He could have protected her, of course. No questions asked about that, but that doesn't change the fact that everyone was going completely insane. Even he was worried for a second.

He also, well, kinda felt lonely?? It was weird, really weird. He wasn't sure why, but he felt so fucking lonely. It was probably the heat speaking, even if he was a beta heat... But he missed her stupid face. It was funny watching her do all those weird things... 

He didn't realize how much he got used to her, to watch her from far away, when he finally couldn't do that anymore. Maybe, when she comes back, they could actually, well, maybe try to be friends?

Ehe, that sounded pretty nice.

**_ ~~~GRILLBY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

It had been a few days since (Y/n) came to work and even if he knew where she was, he was worried. You see, Sans and a few other skeletons had come to search for her, and how glad Grillby was that she was gone.

Grillby wasn't sure what she had gotten herself involved with, but he just hoped that she was handling herself well. If someone knew how hard it was to deal with Sans when he was in heat, it was Grillby.

He was curious about where she was currently. Would she be at a family place? Was she taking good care of herself? Hopefully, she knew how long the heat time lasted, so she wouldn't return at the wrong time.

Did she know about the week after the heats and how sensitive every monster is after that point? Well, if she ever feels not safe at her own place, he is willing to open his house to her.

That would be nice, right? She could meet his daughter, and she could maybe even move in if she would like it. He would give her cheap rent, and living with her boss will probably make her feel at ease, right?

... It was his heat speaking, wasn't it? He was one of those monsters that could control his heats pretty well, but heavens, why was he having such a hard time right now? 

Why didn't he ask more about where she was going? why wasn't he smarter than that and actually asked? Maybe that way he could go and see how she's doing.

He has her phone number, right? Maybe he should call her? Or maybe he shouldn't. Would she answer? No, this was a bad idea. If he heard her voice right now, he might not be able to control himself and well... that would make their work relationship pretty awkward when she comes back...

**_ ~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~ _ **

As weird as it might sound, Stretch wasn't stricken by the heat. Or well, he had a beta heat. It was weird, he kind of expected the heat to be specific. He wanted to get some sort of heat, honestly. That way he would know what type of role he takes in his relationship with his soulmate, but it seemed that his plan to find that out through the heat failed.

It was weird, but a lot of people were heat-stricken this year. He was quite curious why everyone was being stricken like that. Especially when only three were dom heats and everyone else was sub heats...

Boss, Hickory, and Razz were dom heats. Boss and Razz didn't surprise him, but Hickory did. (Y/n) and Hickory was together, right? So why did Hickory get a dom heat? from how the two acted, he was sure Hickory would get a sub heat...

It was weird, he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Whenever he would imagine (Y/n) being the one who is under Hickory, moaning, and begging for more, it left a weird taste in his mouth. Would he need to be the dominant one in the relationship too?

He shook his head, rationalizing. Of course, she wasn't the submissive one in the relationship. Not after what he heard her doing with Sans, she couldn't be. The only explanation was that Hickory was a dominant not for her, but for his brother. He always was the dominant one, so it made sense that his body was still getting used to the change of roles.

That explanation calmed him down a lot more. That worked much better. But the problem of there being so many submissives was still there. People like Papyrus and even his brother, who never had a submissive heat while in this world, were having one.

If Stretch didn't know better, he would say that it's because of Antagonist, but that couldn't be, right? Right? _Right?!_ He let out a sigh, of course not!

... His brother didn't even like her, why would he be a submissive for her. Same for Papyrus... But he could have sworn that he heard them moan her name... no, he was just hearing things, right? 

_Please tell him he was just hearing things, or he might lose his mind..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello, hello!~ Here I am with a new chapter for everyone!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!~ Don't forget to join my discord group!~ And Feel free to send in requests on my Tumblr if you wanna~))
> 
> 1\. You decide to...
> 
> a. Kiss Rus to complete the FOURTH quest.   
> b. Try and kiss Comet/Pluto to see if the FOURTH quest will get completed.  
> c. Leave the kiss quest for now and focus on the FIFTH quest
> 
> 2\. You should...
> 
> a. Invite Comet for breakfast alongside Riggs (-2 LOVE, -3 TRUST, +3 LUST, +5 POSSESSIVENESS) (+3 JEALOUSY for Riggs)  
> b. Invite Cherry for breakfast alongside Riggs (+1 LOVE, +5 JEALOUSY, -1 TRUST, +7 OBSESSIVENESS) (+1 JEALOUSY for Riggs)  
> c. You have breakfast alone with Riggs (+2 LOVE, +1 OBEDIENCE, +2 TRUST, +10 POSSESSIVENESS, +10 OBSESSIVENESS) (+7 JEALOUSY for Rus)
> 
> 3\. After breakfast, you should...
> 
> a. Work on the FIFTH quest  
> b. Clear the misunderstanding with Comet  
> c. Explore the city with Riggs (+ New Character)
> 
> ((Remember, every choice matters. Be it now, or in a few chapters, your choices will reflect as we go on, so make sure you make the right choice if there even if the right choice. There is just evil and the lesser evil))


	35. Chapter 35: Misunderstanding finally cleared? Day 17, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After slightly scaring Comet, gaining some trust with Rus, and having a breakfast fight with Riggs, things couldn't get worse, right?

_**Chapter 35: Misunderstanding finally cleared? Day 17, morning** _

She woke up feeling much better than yesterday. She also felt much safer than before. She wasn't sure where Riggs was right now, but yesterday when he brought her back to his room, he said that he would come to pick her up for breakfast. Before she could decline, he already was off...

Not that she would decline going to get breakfast with him, but the option of doing that being there would have been nice. At least an illusion of being able to decline would have made her believe she had more power than she probably actually had. 

She let out a sigh, before nodding to herself. Yeah, it was best to wake up right now. But what could she do while she waited? Should she try and complete one of the quests?

Honestly, walking over to Rus' room right now and giving him a quick kiss would be easy enough. She could even return back to her room and not even make Riggs wait for her. 

But something wasn't sitting right with her. Would she really want to do this right now? She wasn't sure but the idea alone was putting a nasty feeling inside of her... She didn't want to be forced to do something more than just kiss.

Alright, then what else could she do while she waited? She couldn't do the kiss quest, that's for sure, so she needed to think about it, and... well, probably go and try to do the other quest, right?

It was a quest based on trust, right? She needed to make sure five people trusted her enough to open up to her. That was going to be... a hard quest to complete, that's for sure. If she knew one thing, it was that raising trust was hard without raising other stats...

Well, she might as well go and start off with Rus, right? It would be best that she would go right now, and already build a base for Rus' trust towards her, right?

She got out of her bed, and without doing the same mistake as yesterday, she went to her closet, picked a pair of fresh clothes, and went into the bathroom to take care of herself.

She came out of the bathroom with a shirt that said 'sweet tooth' and some candy drawn on it. It was a black shirt in general, but the candy were colorful. For some reason, she liked it. Even if she didn't have a sweet tooth. She liked sweets, just like the next person, but she wasn't crazy about it. The shirt still felt very nice. She worse jeans and slip on black trainers. In general, the outfit was simple, but it was comfortable, and she was ready to walk if needed.

Ready to go out, she walked out of her room, locking it, and then heading towards were Rus' room is. She checked the time, and saw that it was still pretty early, 7AM, but she hoped that because of conivience, Rus would hear her knocking and would come to open her the door, to see what she wanted.

Thankfully, that was exactly what had happened. She stared at the tired Rus, who for once, was actually not wearing a suit, but was wearing a black t-shirt and blue boxers. Mh, it seemed that even he wore something outside of a suit. She wondered how Riggs would look with something else on that wasn't his suit.

"Oh, were you sleeping?" She asked, trying to sound sorry. Rus stared at her for a second, before nodding his head, leaning on the door frame, as he watched her.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just, you know, kinda worried?" She said, sounding a little bit awkward. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him. She needed to think about something that would make him trust her more, something that would make him feel more connected with her. And well, what better way to go about that than to show worry, right?

"... Worry about what?" He finally asked, taking one of his cigarettes out and lighting one on, smoking it. Was he nervous? She noticed that he only smoked when he was nervous.

"Well, you just disappeared out of nowhere, without even saying good night... I wanted to come and ask how you are yesterday, but it was already pretty late and I thought you might not want to see me" She said, letting a weak chuckle out.

"I know it's pretty early right now, but I couldn't really... well, wait for longer? I was really worried" She said, trying to make it sound like she was honestly worried.

"..." He stayed quiet for a second, before looking behind him. "... My room's messy..." She wasn't sure why he would say that, but she smiled at him, shaking her head.

"Oh, that's completely fine! I wasn't planning on coming inside anyways. It's so early, you know? Just wanted to make sure you are alright, or if you are maybe angry with me?" She asked him, as he shook his head.

"ah, I'm not angry... Ya don' really wanna come in?" She felt a little bit unsure on what to do. Was this coming in meant something more than just come into his room? Did he take her words as something more than they were?

"Honestly, I don't even have the time right now! You can come to my room later on, if you want?" She offered, trying to find a ground were both parties were going to not be disappointed.

"... Sure, sounds good... But what are you busy with? So early in the morning, I mean" Rus asked, a light hue covering his face, but he didn't make any other signals of being embarrassed. It seems that he did take her words the wrong way. Well, she'll need to deal with that later on, now she didn't have time.

"Oh, I'm going to have breakfast with Riggs" She said, before realizing that maybe that wasn't the best plan. Rus seemed to react reluctantly at that, actually frowning.

"... I think you would have more fun if you would come inside, though..." He said, placing one of his hands on her shoulder, near her collar bone, as he played with one strand of her hair.

"It's messy inside... but I'm sure we could find some space" Yeah, the more he was speaking, the more she understood what he was hinting at. And no, she wasn't interested. Not right now, at least.

She took the hand that was playing with her hair, and gently pushed it away, as she smiled "I'm sure we would have lots of fun, I would make sure of that, but I really can't. I hope you understand that. But I am glad you are doing fine." She said, trying to stir the conversation back to the original topic of her visit.

"you would..?... Anyways, yeah... yeah, I'm fine. I left because..." he strailed off, as she ended the sentence for him "I was pretty stupid and caused your heat to spike up, correct?"

He looked at her for a second, before nodding his head "Yeah, I had an intuition that that had happened. I'm just glad you are holding up okay. Say, do you want me to bring you anything?"

That seemed to confuse Rus. "I mean, I'm going to go to a cafe with Riggs. Do you want me to bring you something? As an apology for the uncomfort I caused you yesterday" She said, smiling. That was going to raise trust, right?

"...Sure. Surprise me..." He said, weakly smiling at her, as he looked at the hand that she was still holding. "...You're still holding my hand, eh" He said, and she immediately let go of him.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I'll be going now then. Make sure to take care of yourself, alright? I'll bring you something good too" With that, she took a step back from the door, and started to head back

_**~~~RUS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Things had been so confusing for him for some time now. He couldn't understand what (Y/n) really wanted from him. Maybe she wanted to be friends with him? But didn't she already have Riggs as a friend? 

He had been thinking about it for quite some time, and he had realized that the only other reason why she could be so friendly with him without wanting to be friends is that she wants to sleep with him.

It would make sense, right? She keeps herself involved with so many skeletons, and even slept with two, so it means that she has a kink for skeletons right? Was he someone that fit her tastes?

He wasn't sure if he really wanted to do that with her, but the hope of maybe befriending her after that was still there. They could be friends with benefits.

He offered her that but she declined it to be with Riggs. It's clear that a real friendship could never even come close to being a friend with benefits... 

He was jealous, he wanted that type of friendship with (y/n) too. With anyone.... well,there was still time to manage to get that too, right? He just needed to make sure that he would show her how much better he is.

(MAFIASWAPFELL PAPYRUS) RUS 'The jack of all trades' _**(LOVE: 4 )**_

_**(LUST: 11 )** _

_**(TRUST: -16 )** _

_**(OBEDIENCE: 15 )** _

_**(Possessiveness: - 99 )** _

_**(Obsessiveness: -94 )** _

_**(Jealousy: -87 )** _

_**(Danger levels: 76 )** _

_**(Mental stability: 43 )** _

_**(Sanity: 56 )** _

_**(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )** _

_**(Height: 7'5** _

_**(Yandere type: Lazy type** _

  
_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS VERY LAZY. TO THE POINT OF ALLOWING HIS LOVER TO RUN AWAY IF HE EVER BRINGS HIMSELF TO KIDNAP THEM. BUT DON'T UNDERSTATE HIM. HE IS A MAFIA MEMBER, MEANING THAT HE HAS MEANS OF FINDING HIS LOVER NO MATTER WHAT, WHERE OR WHEN. HE WILL NOT APPROACH HIS LOVER UNLESS HIS LOVER APPROACHES HIM. IT'S POSSIBLE TO AVOID THE KIDNAPPING ENDING WITH HIM, BUT HIS LOVER NEEDS TO BEFRIEND HIM BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE ||** _

  
_***BELIEVES HE COULD BE BETTER THAN RIGGS** _

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

"So, what do you want to get?" Riggs asked, as he put down the menu, looking at her. They were currently at a cafe that wasn't that far away from were the motel was.

"Mh, well, I was thinking about getting the omlette and then grabbing something to take back to the hotel. Of course, a cup of black coffee too" She said, smiling.

"Mh, what are you going to bring back?" Riggs asked, as she shrugged "I'm not too sure, honestly. I promised to bring something back to Rus, so I was trying to figure out what he would like..."

Riggs seemed to frown at what she said, but he didn't say anything. "You know him, right? What would be like?" Riggs simply shrugged, not wanting to tell her.

She couldn't understand why him and Riggs didn't get along, but she didn't like how he was acting... he better stop giving her such an attitude or she'll get up and leave.

"..." She frowned, before starting to think. He would always smoke something that smelled like peaches. Maybe she should get him something sweet with peaches? That seemed the best that she could think about it right now.

When the waiter came over, she ordered and asked to pack a few sweets with peaches for her and a sweet tea. She turned to Riggs, who still seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Come on, why are you so moody?" She asked, trying to look concerned and not angry. He stayed quiet for a moment, before looking up at her, no smile on his face.

"Do you like Rus?" He asked. The question was easy to understand and straightforward, but it took her back for a second, as she stared at him. What did he want to get from such a question?

"Riggs..." She said, but he seemed to get angry, as she added "Don't try to avoid the question, just answer me. Do you like Rus or not?" He pushed the question once again.

"Riggs, there are a lot of types of like. If you are asking romantically, no, I don't find him to be my type" She said, before adding "But he seems to be nice enough. I don't mind being around him" That seemed to not be the answer he wanted.

"So, if you had to choose between being friends with me and him, you would choose him?" What were these questions? Why did he even think of asking these right now?

"What are you trying to get here, Riggs?" She said, frowning too "Why do I need to choose? Can't I be friends with both?" She said, not seeing the problem. Did he meant something else with the word friends?

"Like you have several boyfriends, you want to have several friends too?" She gripped her own hand, trying her best to not show any signs of anger, but it was so hard.

"Riggs, I don't know what you are trying to get at, but this is annoying me. It's like you didn't notice how uncomfortable I am around Rus, like you haven't noticed that I enjoy being around you more" She said, being honestly angry.

Didn't he understand that he was important for her? Did everything that she did mean nothing for him? Did her effort mean absolutely nothing?

The silence was getting too much for her, so she got up from her seat. She opened her wallet and was about to place some money on the table, but stopped when he grabbed her hand.

She looked over to him, a angry look on her face, as he looked at her with a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry dolly. I'm just... feeling under the weather."

If this would have been anyone else, she would already went away, but this was Riggs...She let out a sigh, before nodding her head and sitting back down, her wallet still on the table in case he said something wrong.

He was eyeing her wallet, before saying "I'll pay for everythin', don' worry" He said, as she slowly nodded her head, putting her wallet back into her pocket... She wasn't sure what to say anymore.

"I care about you, (y/n)" Riggs said, as she nodded her head, but didn't say anything. He waited a second for her to maybe say something, but when she didn't he continued.

"You trust people too easily. I was scared that you would get tricked by Rus into leaving me behind. He's... he's not a good guy" Riggs said, as she nodded her head. She could believe that.

"He is a very dangerous person... That's why I want you to stay away from him..." Riggs said, as she let out a sigh, looking over to him, shaking her head.

"Riggs, you know I can't do that." Riggs shook his head at that "You can if you want to. I don't know why you get yourself involved with so many dangerous people"

She couldn't tell him, even if she wanted to tell him. For his own safety, she didn't want to tell him anything. The system was so powerful, what if it would hurt anyone who knows about the system?

"I can't tell you why exactly, but I can't just avoid him." She said, wanting to end the conversation here. She couldn't continue with this anymore. Or else she might accidentally tell him something he shouldn't know.

"...Then I'll just be around you, in case you get hurt" Riggs said, smiling at her. She wasn't sure what to do about this, she needed him to be gone for what she needed to do, but well... Maybe having him around to protect her would be nice enough.

"... But don't get jealous if you see me getting friendly with other people" She said, him letting out a weak laugh. It seemed that he didn't like that idea.

"You sure I'm not enough?" He asked, kind of making her feel wrong. If she had any choice, she happily would choose him, but she didn't have that type of choice. Not yet, at least.

"Of course you are, but I need to get to know other people too. I can't say why, just yet, but hey, maybe one day?" She said, being so glad that the waiter finally came back with their things.

Their talk finished there, but she was sure that Riggs was going to question her much more as time goes on... well, for now, this was going to be good enough. She just hoped that... he would understand that he couldn't get in the way of things she is doing, or else she will need to find a way to get rid of him.

_**~~~RIGGS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

(y/n) was involved with something, he was sure, and he wanted to help her. If only she would trust him, he would help her with whatever she needed. Whatever she needs, he'll do it...

A sigh escaped from him, as he drink the cup of coffee he had ordered, as he watched her eat. What could something like herself get involved with? Was it something that helped her gain all that Lv?

It was confusing, honestly. And why would she need to get closer to people like Rus? Was she trying to get some sort of information from Rus? Was she involved in some sort of gang?

No, that couldn't be it. Maybe she owned someone a lot of money? He was just not sure why she was acting this weirdly. Was it maybe some sort of hobby of hers?

That would make more sense, right? Was this what she liked to do in her free time? Going around and getting involved with other people? Was that it?

That seemed to be too easy as an answer, but for now, that seemed to be the most credible answer. Well, it didn't matter too much. He'll figure this out eventually. And when he does, he'll finally be able to help her.

(MAFIAFELL SANS) RIGGS 'The failing underling' **_(LOVE: 50 )_**

**_(LUST: 35 )_ **

**_(TRUST: 36 )_ **

**_(OBEDIENCE: 33 )_ **

**_(Possessiveness: 24 )_ **

**_(Obsessiveness: 80 )_ **

**_(Jealousy: -100)_ **

**_(Danger levels: 98 )_ **

**_(Mental stability: 85 )_ **

**_(Sanity: 68 )_ **

**_(Dere type: Yottadere + Yandere )_ **

**_(Height: 7'5_ **

**_(Yandere type: Loyal puppy type_ **

  
**_|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS THE GAME'S MOST LOYAL YANDERE. HE WILL FOLLOW ANY ORDER AND WILL DO ANYTHING FOR EVEN A SLIGHT CHANCE TO GET ANY SORT OF AFFECTION FROM HIS LOVER OR FRIENDS. HE GETS ATTACHED EASILY AND IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE HIM LOSE INTEREST, AS LONG AS YOU ARE ALIVE. KIDNAPPING AND STALKING IS AN INEVITABLE END WITH THIS YANDERE ||_ **

**_*YOU ARE HIS. YOU DON'T NEED ANYONE ELSE. WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?_ **

_*****DAY TIME***** _

With a sigh, she returned back to the hotel. For some reason, Riggs said he needed to go somewhere after he got a call. Well, at least that gave her time to do some other things without him getting involved with all of that. That was good enough for her, especially after what had happened at the cafe.

When she had gone to give Rus his treats, he simply took the treats before saying that he was busy and needed to head out somewhere but said that he will get her something nice too as a thank you.

She wanted to say that he didn't need to do anything for her, but before she could do that, he was gone and she was left all alone in the hallway, staring at where Rus was before...

She let out a sigh, deciding that the next thing she should do would probably be to go over to Comet and explain the misunderstanding that had happened between them.

She needed to make him trust her, for the quest, and if she wanted that to happen, she needed to make sure that he doesn't have such misunderstandings in mind.

Alright, what was she going to tell him? Should she come off as more aggressive and angry about the misunderstanding? No, that would be stupid from her side. Maybe... maybe she should come off as gentle and a little flirty? Would that work?

Well, it didn't matter, she'll try and wing it when she arrives there. She'll manage to do something, she was sure about that. She couldn't really mess up worse than now, right?

She eventually arrived at Comet's room, and when she was there, she stood in front of his room, before knocking on the door. It took a little bit, but eventually, someone opened the door.

When Comet saw that it was her that knocked on his door, he was about to slam the door close, but she stopped it, a small smile on her face, as they looked at one another for a little bit. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, CHEATER?" Comet said annoyed, as she let a weak smile out too. Why did Comet have to be so loud? Especially about something that was... true. Well, she was kinda... a cheater?? It was a weird situation. For Hickory, she would be cheating on him, even if she never actually said they were dating... meanwhile with Echo? It was weird. They were fake dating, and they did say they will date until heat week comes but the past few days he had been very... Well, no matter. Guess she really was a cheater, but still, it didn't exactly matter right now.

"I think there is a little misunderstanding Comet," She said, letting out a chuckle. "I'm not dating anyone. That was my friend, same for Rus." Comet rolled his eyelights.

"EVERY CHEATER SAYS THE SAME THING!" Comet said, before adding "IF YOU TWO ARE NOT TOGETHER, BUT DID HE SOUND SO ANGRY WHEN I TOLD HIM WE SLEPT TOGETHER?" Now Comet did what?

Well, it didn't matter. She sighed, reminding Comet "I'm friends with Riggs. I ran out of your room without even taking a shower, smelling of arousal. If I had to take a guess, because of that his heat was strengthening and his more possessive tendencies came out" 

Silence appeared between the two before Comet opened the door wider, showing that Pluto was currently asleep, somehow? Or maybe he was acting asleep?

"O-OH... THAT... WOULD MAKE A LOT OF SENSE" Comet said, as she nodded her head. "Yep. I'm not dating anyone. He's just my friend. I mean... you think you would still be alive if I was together with him?" She joked, adding "Did you see him? He looks like he eats bricks for breakfast"

It looked like the realization of that being a possibility dawning on Comet, as he gulped down before frantically nodding his head "Y-YOU SURE YOU AREN'T TOGETHER??" He asked, seemingly scared now. 

It seemed that Comet and Pluto were not that different, seeing as they got scared pretty easily. The only difference being that Comet was much more energetic.

"Don't worry, I'm not with him. But I would avoid him if I was you" She said, giving him a wink, before laughing. "I'm joking, don't worry. He won't hurt you, I promise you" She said, as Comet slowly nodded his head, probably not believing her.

Silence came over them again, before Comet looked at her face. "UM... DO YOU WANT... TO COME INSIDE?" He asked, a small blush appearing on his face.

She shook her head, letting out a nervous chuckle herself "Oh, I don't think I should. Not this soon at least... I'll be going back now, I'll see you around, yeah? Hope Pluto's doing alright too" She said, smiling, before turning around, and heading back to her room.

** _*PING*_ **

(OUTERSWAP SANS) COMET 'The curious human fanatic' **_(LOVE: 45 )_**

**_(LUST: 1 )_ **

**_(TRUST: 35 )_ **

**_(OBEDIENCE: 20 )_ **

**_(Possessiveness: - 100 )_ **

**_(Obsessiveness: -52 )_ **

**_(Jealousy: -95 )_ **

**_(Danger levels: 34 )_ **

**_(Mental stability: 79 )_ **

**_(Sanity: 69 )_ **

**_(Dere type: bakadere + Yandere )_ **

**_(Height: 3'3_ **

**_(Yandere type: Curious type_ **

**_  
|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE WANTS TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIS LOVER. AND I MEAN, EVERYTHING! HE IS CLINGY, JEALOUS, AND MANIPULATIVE! HE IS WILLING TO HURT PEOPLE TO GET WHAT HE WANTS AND HE IS WILLING TO PUT HIMSELF IN HARMS WAY IF IT MEANS HE WILL GET CLOSER TO HIS LOVER. BE CAREFUL AROUND HIM, AS HE IS NOT ABOVE TEAMING UP WITH OTHER PEOPLE. ||_ **

**_*FEELING A LITTLE SCARED_ **

_**...SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY** _

_**~~~PEPPER'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Stretch talked so much about (Y/n), that at this point, she felt like she knew everything about the girl. Even if they only talked like... two times? Maybe three? She couldn't remember.

She was honestly sorry for the girl. Stretch was quite a delusional kid, and he probably had some sort of plans with her... Pepper wasn't sure what to do honestly.

Should she warn the girl? Or should she ignore this and if something happens, act like she didn't know anything? Well, she wasn't just sure about that right now. 

Honestly, she couldn't bother with thinking about this right now. The two were not even that close, why should she care what Stretch was going to do with her? Stretch was her friend and not (y/n). And because Stretch was her friend, she'll be a good friend and keep her mouth shut about every plan that Stretch has.

_**~~~MUTT'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

(y/n) was smarter than he thought she was. She got away when heat week started and that was pretty good. Of course, Mutt had been ordered to search for her, but because of... something, he had decided to not actually go and find her. He could, that's no problem at all. He even knew where she currently was, but something was keeping him from telling his brother.

It was weird. For the first time in his life, Mutt was actually disobeying his older brother. And for who? Someone who tried to hit him? Someone who teased him? Someone who played around with his brother? Yeah, was she even worth him disobeying his brother?

Mutt was so confused about what he felt towards her. He was conflicted between hating her and liking her. She was... well, she wasn't that bad, honestly, but she wasn't wonderful either.

She didn't have an idea of what she wanted, that's why she moved from one guy to another guy, even keeping multiple guys near her at the same time. The rumor about her was right...

He kind of expected the rumors to be wrong, but it seemed that they were right. Or at least, mostly right. There was no way around that, but still, she had this weird charm that attracted him to her.

He sighed as he stared at the bra that he stole from her room. Why did he steal the bra? He honestly wasn't sure. Not like he was going to use it. Maybe he wanted to have something near him that smelled like her? That's... weird. Oh well, he already took it. Not like he'll go back to her room and let someone else take something like this. This was his treasure until she comes back.

The thought of the horror on her face when she comes back and sees her room made him want to laugh. That's going to be a funny scene honestly. He wouldn't want to miss it for the world.

_**~~~SPICE'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Was Spice worried about (Y/n)? Well, he was kind of worried, but he knew that the girl was smart enough to handle herself. Besides, she wasn't at the mansion, meaning that she was in better hands. And of course, he couldn't exactly help her if she wasn't where he could see her, right? It might be cruel to say that, but wasn't that true?

She was nice, of course, but he never got close to her, and well... he had more things to worry about than a human. Not that he had anything against her or humans, it was just that so many people were already worried about her, why should he waste his time and worry about her too?

He, of course, didn't dare say these thoughts to Teddy or even his brother, but he never stopped thinking like that. She just didn't seem that interesting to worry about, yet everyone he knew was acting like her disappearing was the worse thing that had ever happened.

It was already a lot when Teddy had said to bring her back to the mansion, but now this? Yeah, he couldn't spend any more second worrying about her. 

He just hoped that Teddy would stop annoying him about this. He couldn't bear anymore listening to Teddy whining how worried he is or having his brother think about what he could do to make sure she would be safer next time. Honestly, she was more trouble than she was worth. 

_**~~~TEDDY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Oh, the poor dear was probably somewhere away, without him. Of course, she was without him, but that must really hurt her, seeing that she really liked him... 

Of course, he was worried about her. Was that even a question? How could he not be worried about her when she could be somewhere, alone, and lonely without him? Or even in danger? What if someone else was taking advantage of her? 

He was really disappointed when Spice and Sugar didn't bring her back to the mansion when he had told them to do it. Spice clearly didn't care meanwhile Sugar, the only sensible one seemed to be worried too.

But it did kind of made him think, why was he worried about her? He knew that she liked Teddy, right? Like, if he had any hopes of her being more than just friends with Sugar, then he should drop those hopes.

Of course, he says this so Sugar wouldn't get hurt in the future and no other reason. But that isn't the most important thing right now. What's important right now is that she is somewhere, and no one knows were.

She would have so much more fun if she would be here. If she could spend time with him... Alone... In his room... maybe continuing were they left off? Not that he was expecting something, but well, he knew that if she wanted to spend her heat with someone.... it would be him...

Her heat? Heavens Teddy! She's not a monster, she doesn't have heats. His own heat was making him think in such a weird way. It was best if he would just... go to his room right now... take his mind off this for now...

_**~~~PATCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Patch wasn't sure what to do... He had never had a sub heat before, and (Y/n) wasn't even here! Unlike many others who have sub heats, he was less in any sexual need and more in a very aggressive form.

She wasn't here, and he wasn't interested in anyone else, so throughout his heat, all he could do was hit and hit everything that came into his room. He even tried to hit his own brother, who thankfully, knew how to handle him.

Patch only sometimes had moments of lucidity and when that would happen, he would cry and tell Blackberry that he was worry and that he couldn't control himself. 

Those moments didn't last long, him usually going back into his heat-stricken mindset pretty fast, and going back into his violent fits. It was... horrible, but there wasn't exactly anything else that he could do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Not my best chapter, but I hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter!! Please join my discord, or check my Tumblr!!))
> 
> 1\. After finding Riggs hurt, you should...
> 
> a. Call an ambulance  
> b. Ask Rus for help  
> c. Do nothing and leave him be
> 
> 2\. When the police come, you...
> 
> a. Lie and tell them you don't know Rus and Riggs  
> b. Tell them the truth  
> c. Give them a fake lead
> 
> 3\. After finding out what Rus and Riggs are involved with, you...
> 
> a. Accept them  
> b. Push Riggs/Rus away (Choose who you want to push away)  
> c. Push both of them out of your life
> 
> ((Remember, your choice will affect the story... Make sure that you think about the choices))


	36. Chapter 36: 'A Glitch?' BAD END, day 17, night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like some sort of glitch happened. The last sense of safety that Antagonist had is gone, what is she going to do?

_**Chapter 36: 'A Glitch?' BAD END, day 17, night** _

When she arrived back in her room, she found that her door was... slightly open? A shiver ran down her back, remembering that she did close her door before leaving. What was going on?

She knew that she couldn't just stand there. She needed to open the door and see what was going on... In the worse case... she could always... use one of the items to save herself? 

With a deep sigh, she slowly opened the door, only to find Riggs on the floor, a pile of dust near him, seeing as he was slowly dusting, and in clear pain.

At the sight of that, she ran inside, unsure of what to do. Oh heavens, what should she do!? What was there to do?! She needed to call the ambulance, no questions asked.

She took her phone, as she moved over to him, but.. her phone was glitching out!? What the loving hell? She could barely see anything on her phone over the glitches. 

Her phone wasn't showing normal glitches, not ones that usually happened when a phone would break down, so what was going on? Between the messy letters... she could see the words... BAD END...

The system told her that there was some sort of glitch... that was keeping her alive? But why was this glitch doing this?! She couldn't understand, she needed to save her friend, or else, he will actually die!

Before she could do anything else, everything started to turn dark around her, as she lost complete control of her body, before falling down on the ground, a contorted voice saying 'Ḅ̷̼̑͂̈́̄̄͠A̶̤̳̰̹̾͋ͅD̶͍̝͚͙͕̥̂̇̿̐̐̌͂͜͝ ̸̠͙̹̌̈́̏̀̑͜͝Ę̶̦̥̣͇͈͖͕̆̓͑̀̾͒̕͝N̸͎̞̮͓̂̅̑͛͂̈͘͜͝ͅD̸̝̞̖͚̘̈́'. The last thing that she felt before that, was the horrific feeling of being strangled again, a feeling she never wanted to feel again.

**_ ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,  _ ** **_ E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅ*BAD END*O̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓ _ ** ** **

_**^^^BAD END UNLOCKED: 'A GLITCH?'^^^** _

**DESCRIPTION:** _After making up with Comet, (Y/n) returned back to her room, only to find Riggs dusting on the floor. Because of a glitch that happened in the system, the first death repeated, ending up with (Y/n) losing consciousness from strangulation._

**DEATH TYPE:** _Strangulations. Because of the glitch that had happened in the system, the same death that happened on her first run had repeated. Because of that, (Y/n) passed out, hitting her head, before fully losing consciousness when she was strangulated, because of the glitch. Her killer is the glitch/Lucky._

**WHO WAS THE MOST AFFECTED AFTER HER DEATH: *** _Hickory. After the heat week finished, the police would come over to their house and tell everyone that she was found strangulated to death, with a pile of dust next to her. Hickory truly loved her, and the whole thought of not being able to save her will affect him._

_*Sans. He felt like he failed her. They were supposed to be teammates, and instead of that, he continued acting like a child. After this, he would start acting more seriously, trying to stop pushing his work to a later date, and doing it all at the right time. There was no time for him to waste anymore._

_*Blackberry. The memories of when he killed her would reply, him hating himself for not being able to help her. Unlike everyone else, he could have been there for her... but instead, he was back with his brother. He would hate himself for not choosing her over his brother, thinking that if only he chose her, he might have saved her._

**ENDING FOR THE KILLER _:_** **_ Ě̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓ _ **

**WHO DID BETHANY END UP WITH:** _Boss. The two had gotten married, and had twins together. She never liked (y/n) that much at the end, but she believed that the girl deserved more than such a death. Boss felt sad for (y/n), but nothing more. They had moved from the mansion three months after the accident, and haven't been in contact with the mansion since._

_**^^^BAD END UNLOCKED: 'A GLITCH?'^^^** _

**_ Ě̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚DON'T DARE GIVE UP,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓Ě̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝Ě̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓KEEP GOING AND YOU WILL SURVIVEĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓i'M HERE NOWĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓i'LL KEEP YOU SAFEĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓nOW LIVEĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̴̩̥̜̙̯̅̋͜R̵̛̭̣̠͎͔̬̉͊̄̋̊͗R̸̢̛͇̘͍̱͓̲̮̕͜ͅO̷͎̽̾̎̑̈́͂̋̔͘Ŗ̵̩̤͉̯̖̝̜͊̑,̴͖̆̉̊̐͜ ̴̡̡̛͎͖̙̫͉̘̿̈̽̐̄͝͠ͅĚ̷̥̥̃̇̎́̒͊̚͠Ŕ̴̢͈̦̼̥̱̣͈̑̓̒̈̍̏R̵̙̔̈͊͊̋Ơ̵̛͍̼̬̗̹͖̽͝R̷̨̼̞̯͍̮̠̣̳͓͑̎̎̍̇̓̅͝,̶̜͗̑̓͊̅̓̂͝ͅ ̴̻͋̀͂̅͝E̸͓̘̯̮̅͗R̸̡͎͙̞̘̜̓̈́̊͝͝R̸̘̰̀̕͠O̷̗̝̝̪̯̊̔͜R̸̫̥̟̄̉͋́͛,̶̯̲͚̙̻̗̔̓͆̆̈́ ̵̛̳͍̲̺̊͑̏͊͒͠Ȇ̷̡̥̈R̶̖̥̅̋̓̏̐͑͝R̸̤̙̹͇̲͇̍͠O̸̜̽̊̏̒̄̆͗̾Ŗ̷̧̝͇̜̹̝̩͛̏,̶̢̳͖̹̓̎͜ ̸͉̲̲̗͖̲͈̾̿̉͝E̷̠͑͒̾͆̈̅́̈̉͠R̴̡͚͎̜̻͇̬̞͐͋͘͠R̶̼̔̌͒̃Ǫ̸̞̟͐̐͑͆̆͘͝R̸̺̝͎̔̈́̔͊͝,̶͚͕͙̣̗͈͐͐̋̉̒̏̈́ ̸̱̻͚̼͋͠E̶̫͖̲̞̦͇͚̽̆̈̾͒̏̊̌Ŗ̷̢̢͈͙̭̪̝̭̭̆R̵̡̩͐̽Ö̶̡͔̠̞̝͈̬̘̣R̵̰̹̜̎̆͜ͅ,̶̦͇̠̲͓̳̭̱̀̔̐̃ ̵̣̬̃̇̋̍́̀͑͠Ė̸̢̨͕͚̪͚̻̝̽͑͝ͅR̴̛͙̫͎̿̐͐͌́̍͠R̶̰̬̥̣̩͎̈́̓̒̈O̷͉̙̮̦͓̪̺̜̔̐̊͘͝R̵͙͙̥̼̗͈͚͕̬͊̕,̵̛͔̤͔͎̻̏̃̎̆̉̎̕ ̷̟̜̳̩̄͂̓̈͋͋͊E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓E̷̪̘̩̭̲̊R̷̥͙̳̣̄ͅR̸̞͕̎̀̒̚͝O̴̧̧͖͇͉͇̔̅̆̾͌̍Ŕ̴̛̛̘̻̉,̶͓̗̪̠͖̥͓̦̯̼̾͛͆E̶͎̝͇͓̙̣̅͑̅̐̆̾̊̚͠ͅŖ̸̮̮̯̳͈̓̌̔͋̈́R̶̨͈̘̿͐O̵͕͖̣̠̜͌̔́͊͒̋͝Ȓ̸̩͍̪͌͑̋̚,̸̨͉͓̗̫͉̭͝ ̴̧͎̱͈̈̓̈͊͋ͅÊ̴͓̻̳̝̋͐̈́̿̋͝R̴̞͔͔͖͙̥̹̲͂̾̀͊͒͝R̸̂̀ͅO̸̢̠̮̦̅̔̐̆R̶̛̥̔,̴̧̰̘̜̀̓͆ ̸̨̧͇͍̪̩̉̈́̃̓ _ **

**_ ***MORNING TIME*** _ **

Without a chance to even use an item, she wakes up, afraid to see what the date was. Everything was such a mess, what was that glitch trying to do? And what was that corrupted voice trying to say? That they were here now... and that they'll keep her safe? That she needed to keep going? It was so confusing...

"A̷̰̋̊̓̐r̷̩͚̫̆̍̀̿̉̈́̉͛͆e̷̥̣̥̓̂̃̀̽̒͌̒͘̕͜ ̴̬̰̱͒͋̃̄͊̔̌y̴͈̩̘̻̼̖̋͗̽̒̽͗͛̀́͠ǫ̵̨̨͇̺̞̺͉̇̒̌̆̒̉̎͜ư̵͚̍̌̃̌̈͒́ ̵͖̻̤̩̙͔̏̋ͅạ̴̮͇͉̮̥̙͑̎̓̅͘w̵̢͚̘̳̞̳̗͍͌͋̊̇͆̾̋̐̕a̷͕̔͝͝k̵̦̥̭͈̘͋͜͠ȩ̴̛̫̱̩̰̭͕̟͇̐̃̒͂̄̎͛͠͝,̶̧̠̠̗̮̭͖͛̍̃̂͌̀͘͝ ̸̮̂̈̅̆̊̐g̵͈͎͇͑͜ͅͅl̷̡̡̠̦̱̃͂̆́́̈ĭ̷̘̦̯͓̎̈͝t̸̮̞͎̟̙͔̱̹̳̯̊́͂͋̀̄̒c̷̢̜̖͕̬̱͇̞͋̅̈́̾̚͝͠h̴̪͒?̶̘͎͍̗͔͚͙̖̯̋̔" A glitched voice came out of nowhere, fully waking (y/n) up from her sleep. She stared at the skeleton that was in front of her, who was frowning at her.

The skeleton was glitching from time to time, frightening her the first few times that happened. Who was this and what was he doing inside of her room?

"I̴̬̣̲̥͝ ̵̺͙͉̻̤͚̉́̊̌c̸̞̓̊a̶͍̖̙̺̠̿̕n̵̠̟̊̊͗͊̌̃͛͆̿̃ ̴̧̞̙̘͉̭͆̆͌̾͋̅͘͝ş̴̧̨̱͉͕̮̩̊͗͛͗͂̕ë̸͈̱̭̯͎̤͙̰͔́͆̂̑̀̄͜ė̶͇͂̃ ̸̨̜͕̙̬̀̇͝ẗ̵̰͇͓̻̭̪̮́̅͋̍̊ȟ̵̛̝͛̄́̈́̉͐̐̈a̴̺̟͚̜͎̗̎̍̓̎͆̽́͘͠ţ̵̨̰͑̃ͅ ̴̡̜̱̭͇̙̘̘̻̪͛͊̀̎̑̐̚y̶̪̲͈̥̣̿̑̏̌o̷̠̖͖͙̊͋̈́͑̈́͌̓͒͐u̷͔͇̱͒ ̷̧̛̖͔̳͖̼̦̘̮̦͂̽̽͂̊̕a̶̟͔̳͎̙̰̖̲̣̾͗̚r̵̢̪͙̖͎̫͉͗̄̈́͋̚͝ͅȩ̸͚̺̒̈́̐̌͆̎ ̴̢̘̞͙̟̽͝a̴̡̛̙̪̦̬̪͇̗̲͐͑͑͑͗͑̇̈͜͠w̴͚̞̔͂̓͘ạ̷̻͙̥̱͓̭̈́̌̑̊̈́k̴̖̈͌̏̚͝ȅ̷̬̖͉͓͆͒̌̀͘͝.̸̛͉̂̈͝.̷̲̙͎̝͉͍͉͊.̴̛̯͕̈́͗̈́͝ ̴̢̛̩̹̙̼̰͛͜C̶̘͈̊͛a̴̦̞̹̔̈́̊̍͛̈́̈͂ͅń̷̢̦͈̳̐̑ ̴̲̄͜y̶͖̐̊̾̂̈͆o̸̧̠̤̥̗͙͐̓͜u̵̹̬̘̼̒̔̂̿͌̈̈̚ ̴̛̛̙͈̠̪͈̋̈̑͐̍͠u̴͖͓̙̯͍̐̈̃̚ͅͅn̷̢̫̬̮͚̬ď̷̢̧͇͓͓̭͗́͒ͅě̶̡̀̔̿̀͐r̵̮͙̜̋͊͂̂̋̅̾́̕̕ş̷̨̮̫̫̙̃͊t̷̥͉͎̭̿a̵̢̢͖͍̪̻̱̘̠̐̊͑̐͠n̷͉͇̓̐̐̓̎̄d̸̨͓͉̠̩̠̱̲̞͇͛͗̊̉͘ ̷̘̥̩̻͕̻m̶̠̿́̂͗̀̅͗̇̕e̸̡͓̩̝̞̰̣̋̾̌̎͜͝,̷̨͚̥̭͖̽̕͜ ̷͍̜̹̭͖̻̜̜̚g̵̫̮͛̾̅͐͊̊l̴̠̈́̀̄̔̽̈́̌į̴̝̖̞͙͍̳͔͙̱̈́̑t̸̗͈͉̪̼͓̻̞̐͋͑͌̒͊̈͝c̵̳̈́̑h̸̪͎̻͚̖̩̠̿̂̃̅͗̏̉͐͘ͅ?̵͖̠̇͌̎͂͗͗̄" The more he was speaking, the less she could understand what he was saying because the amount of glitches he was letting out was too much. 

She slowly shook her head, as the other skeleton let out a sigh, nodding his head. She wasn't sure what happened, but the next time he spoke, his voice was much clearer, be it the tones would still switch from time to time.

"You CAn underStand now RigT?" She nodded her head, as he let out a sigh of relief. "That's GoOd to Hear. NoW, DreSs Up, You need to gO and SaVe RiGgs from the BaD end...Go and ForCe him to StOp from GoinG to wHere his call AsKs him to." 

She expected him to explain what was going on, who he was, or anything like that, but it seemed that all he was going to tell her is what she needed to do. It also seemed that he might be the glitch? She wasn't sure yet...

She got out of her bed, and headed towards the closet, before taking out a quick outfit to wear. When she looked back at the skeleton, he was nowhere to be found, seemingly having gone somewhere...

She went into the bathroom, putting on a black t-shirt, a midi light green skirt, and some black flats. With that on, she decided that it was time for her to head out, or well, wait for Riggs to come on for the breakfast date...

**_ ***DAY TIME*** _ **

This whole deal was very... messy, but she was lucky enough to have managed to somewhat stop Riggs and Rus from going. They were confused, but she managed to do it. Right now, the two were in her room, and she needed to think of what they could do to make them entertained... She wasn't sure, but she needed to think about it or else she might go through another bad end, and she was not willing for that...

_**...MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY** _

_**~~~???'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

How stupid was he? Honestly, why did he decide to join that game too? Wasn't it better when they were simply looking over it while still being safe? It didn't matter right now, there was nothing he could do to get him out of the game. The only way out of the game is to win it and no one has ever won the game before. It's a lost case. He'll end up as another game character, like everyone before him... Oh well, at least he'll enjoy watching this now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This, by far, has been the worse chapter I had ever created, and i'm so fucking sorry about that, I'm serious. I had put myself in such a messy situation with the choices and was just not sure where to go with them... I'm again sorry about the chapter for today, but I'll try to come back with better chapters as we go on. For now, please bear with this... Ahh Let's get going with the choices for the next chapter)
> 
> 1\. To try and keep Rus/Riggs from leaving, you should...
> 
> a. Get sexual with them  
> b. Invite them out to do something  
> c. Tell them you feel afraid, and feel safer with them around
> 
> 2\. When the secret skeleton comes back, you should...
> 
> a. Ask some questions about the system  
> b. Ask some questions about her goal  
> c. Ask some questions about what her chances of getting out are
> 
> 3\. After this, you should...
> 
> a. Stay at the motel  
> b. Try your luck at the mansion  
> c. Call Grillby, and ask if you can stay with him
> 
> ((Remember, every single choice matter. Things are getting complicated right now, and that never means anything good...))


	37. Chapter 37: The right choice, or a mistake? Day 17, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Antagonist isn't going to get out of this as easy as she thought, but oh well, lucky for us, she already had low hopes from the beginning.

_**Chapter 37: The right choice, or a mistake? Day 17, morning** _

There was nothing she could really do about this. Now that they were here, she needed to say something that would make them stay. She couldn't let them go out there and get themselves killed.

She wasn't sure what happened that ended up getting them killed, but she wasn't going to let that happen again. She cared about Riggs, and she couldn't let him die if she had the chance to stop that from happening.

She had gone through so many deaths at this point, she didn't want someone that she cared about this much to go through the same amount of deaths, even if he wouldn't remember them.

At this moment, they both were looking at her, probably expecting something from her. She wasn't sure what to tell them. Should she try to use their heat to keep them here...?

No... No, she couldn't ruin her relationship with Riggs like that. She didn't care that much for Rus, or her own body. She already used it to get herself from bad ends, to keep herself from needing to go through with favors and many other things... But the friendship she had with Riggs, that was something she needed to protect.

What else was there to do? Spending some time with him? Stars above, what was that going to do? It will probably just anger them and say that they are busy. She already tried that before, before Riggs died and he said that he really needed to go, saying that they will hang out later on... That was not a good enough option.

Well, maybe the true answer to keeping them around would be, be honest with Riggs? And Rus, of course... She had a feeling that the mysterious skeleton was going to keep killing her until she saves both of them and that will get very painful and annoying... She was lucky he used the strangulation method this time... She was scared to see if he would use the head-bashing or slow bleeding out next as punishment for her not doing what he said for her to do. 

"I..." She started, before taking in a deep breath. "Feel scared... I know, it might sound stupid, but I just don't feel safe here!" She said, catching both of their attention. 

"Back home, I had people always around me. It was either Echo or Hickory around me and walking me back home. Or I was at work and knew that no one would harass me there, but here? I don't know, I just don't have anyone to really... rely on?" She said, trying to figure out how to say this to them.

"I would love to go back home, but I'm scared that those two aren't in their right state of mind... And I don't really know... Honestly, when you Riggs arrived, I felt like a huge rock was lifted off my shoulder." She said, seeing that Riggs seemed to have a proud look on his face, as a soft blush appeared on his cheeks, but it seemed that she was losing Rus already.

"And you too Rus. Honestly, the past two days that you've been hanging around me, I felt pretty comfortable, actually not being too afraid of being here. I just... I don't know." She said, feeling good that she had both of their attentions on her right now, be it that Riggs had a sort of angry look whenever she talked about Rus.

"I honestly feel embarrassed and I know that you two must be really busy but... I really, really, really would like it if you two could be with me?" She said, before correcting herself "For the time being, of course. I'm not asking you to follow me back home when the heats are over and all that" she said, letting out a weak laugh.

She needed to convince them, of course, but the last thing she needed was to give Rus the wrong idea. She already had too many people who liked to pretend that they were together with her. She didn't need anyone else to add to the list.

"...Forget that. It sounds really stupid. You guys are probably really busy and I'm just wasting your time right now" She said, grabbing her hand, her hands shaking as she held on to her forearm, as she looked to the ground. She hoped that this was going to catch them in her trap.

The silence was there for a few seconds, but no one seemed to be moving to get out of the room. That was better than nothing, right? It didn't mean that they were leaving and that she failed.

"G-geez.. no need to be this cute..." Muttered out Riggs, as he added "Don't worry... I wasn't even that busy. I'm going to stay. Don't know about Rus, but I'll stay for sure..." He said as she looked at him, a happy smile on her face, as Rus immediately added after.

"I wasn't even busy in the first place. Yeah, I'll stay too, no worries. " He said, as she let out a sigh of relief. It looked like she did manage to keep them to stay in this place and that was very good...

"Thank the stars above, then!" She sighed. This was good, she had them in her hands now. She wasn't sure what will happen because of what she said, but at least they were alive...

_**~~~RIGGS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Riggs wasn't sure why (Y/n) said what she did, but how could he ever actually leave her? Yes, he knew that he would get in trouble for not doing his job, but for fuck's sake, did it matter? He was not about to let Rus get her alone, not when he was in heat, nor was he going to let her keep feeling unsafe.

He had never actually thought of her as someone weak. He felt like she might get hurt yes, but he had never seen her asking for help like this, outside of that one time when she asked him for money...

She clearly needed protection and he was stupid enough to think that she could handle being alone by herself. It was his fault that she wasn't feeling safe. He will make sure that she's never left alone anymore... He'll make sure that she's always safe...

But how could he do that? He wouldn't be allowed in the mansion, so he needed to get her out of there... Maybe, he should take her with him? But the place where he lived was dangerous too... He wasn't sure. He needed to think about it before he did anything drastic...

(MAFIAFELL SANS) RIGGS 'The failing underling' _**(LOVE: 50 )**_

_**(LUST: 35 )** _

_**(TRUST: 40 )** _

_**(OBEDIENCE: 33 )** _

_**(Possessiveness: 39 )** _

_**(Obsessiveness: 80 )** _

_**(Jealousy: -100)** _

_**(Danger levels: 98 )** _

_**(Mental stability: 85 )** _

_**(Sanity: 68 )** _

_**(Dere type: Yottadere + Yandere )** _

_**(Height: 7'5** _

_**(Yandere type: Loyal puppy type** _

_**  
|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS THE GAME'S MOST LOYAL YANDERE. HE WILL FOLLOW ANY ORDER AND WILL DO ANYTHING FOR EVEN A SLIGHT CHANCE TO GET ANY SORT OF AFFECTION FROM HIS LOVER OR FRIENDS. HE GETS ATTACHED EASILY AND IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE HIM LOSE INTEREST, AS LONG AS YOU ARE ALIVE. KIDNAPPING AND STALKING IS AN INEVITABLE END WITH THIS YANDERE ||** _

_***HE'LL KEEP YOU SAFE, DON'T WORRY** _

_**~~~RUS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Adorable... She was so cute and adorable. Of only Riggs wasn't here... No, he shouldn't think like that... He shouldn't have accepted to help her, not while the heat was going on. But could he actually leave her alone with Riggs, for the guy to do whatever he wanted to her?

She might be blind, but Riggs was dangerous. There was a reason why no one liked Riggs. He kept to himself all the time and was one of the more dangerous members.

He was also the brother of the current leader and there is going a rumor that he was the one who had killed their father so his brother would gain the title of leader. 

She needed to know that Riggs was not someone that she could trust, but he couldn't tell her who they were, or else she would be put in even more danger than she currently is.

That's why he needed to make sure that she starts liking him a lot more than she likes Riggs, that way she won't be near someone who's really dangerous, and then she'll be pretty much dependant on only him...

(MAFIASWAPFELL PAPYRUS) RUS 'The jack of all trades' _**(LOVE: 4 )**_

_**(LUST: 11 )** _

_**(TRUST: -12 )** _

_**(OBEDIENCE: 15 )** _

_**(Possessiveness: - 84 )** _

_**(Obsessiveness: -94 )** _

_**(Jealousy: -87 )** _

_**(Danger levels: 76 )** _

_**(Mental stability: 43 )** _

_**(Sanity: 56 )** _

_**(Dere type: Darudere + Yandere )** _

_**(Height: 7'5** _

_**(Yandere type: Lazy type** _

_**  
|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS VERY LAZY. TO THE POINT OF ALLOWING HIS LOVER TO RUN AWAY IF HE EVER BRINGS HIMSELF TO KIDNAP THEM. BUT DON'T UNDERSTATE HIM. HE IS A MAFIA MEMBER, MEANING THAT HE HAS MEANS OF FINDING HIS LOVER NO MATTER WHAT, WHERE OR WHEN. HE WILL NOT APPROACH HIS LOVER UNLESS HIS LOVER APPROACHES HIM. IT'S POSSIBLE TO AVOID THE KIDNAPPING ENDING WITH HIM, BUT HIS LOVER NEEDS TO BEFRIEND HIM BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE ||** _

_**  
*FEELS LIKE YOU ARE MUCH CUTER THAN YOU WERE BEFORE** _

_*****DAY TIME***** _

Eventually, they returned back to their hotel rooms. She wanted to stop them, thinking they might leave to get killed again, but Riggs said that unless she wanted to help with the heat, it was best to let them go right now while they still had some control.

As much as she wanted to keep them alive, she wasn't going to become a toy that they could do whatever they wanted with. That was just not something that she wanted. 

When she was finally left alone, a few minutes later, the strange skeleton returned to her room, frightening her. How was he moving that way? And what was wrong with him?

"... Well, congratulations. You've managed to avoid them getting killed" This time, the skeleton was talking clearly and she was grateful for that because it was hard to understand him whenever he was glitching out.

"... Who are you even?" She asked him, as he sighed, rolling his eyes a little bit. Was that a stupid question or something? She honestly wasn't sure who he was.

"Look, there is no time to get all buddy, buddy. Nor do I care to become buddy, buddy with you. Now, listen here, I can only answer three questions right now before I need to keep integrating my own code into the game... the next time we'll meet, you'll probably see my name on your phone too, so be ready for that. But don't be stupid and try to romance me or something. Or else, you'll end up stuck here forever." The strange skeleton said, annoyed.

"Alright... First of all... Who are you, or well, what name should I call you?" She asked, being adamant at knowing. She couldn't keep working with someone that she didn't even know the name of.

He stared at her, before sighing. "You seriously are an idiot. You only have three questions and that's your first question? Whatever. Can't tell you who I am, but all you need to know that I am an Error of the System, we could say it like this. Just call me Glitch" He said, as she nodded her head.

"Alright, second question, will the game really end after 3 months?" She asked, as Glitch walked over to the bed, and sat down. He looked over to her, before shrugging.

"It depends on the fact of how you do your purpose in the game. If you finish all the 100 quests in time, then sure, the game will end, but if not, then you'll be reset to the beginning, and that will happen until you manage to finish all 100 questions" Glitch said, making her shiver. 100 quests? But how was she going to finish all of them, in so little time? She needed to hurry up...

"Alright... And for the last question... What is my purpose in this game?" She asked, needing to know. In the original game, the Antagonist needed to die in the first few weeks, but that didn't seem to work for her, as she would keep getting resetted every single time, because of some sort of virus.

"Originally, it was to die, like everyone before you... but currently, you've entered a new purpose, thanks to the virus. That purpose is to... well," He stopped, before continuing "... There is no clear purpose for you. The virus keeps changing it, but the most consistent idea the virus has for you is to save the protagonist... In other words, take the burden of being loved by psychos from the protagonist. And not get killed, of course."

She listened to him, but she didn't want to believe it. So, there was no chance for her to actually go through the game in a peaceful way without raising flags. She needed to keep raising flags for everyone, but still make them not kill her... This was insane...

Glitch didn't say anything, looking at her, before letting out a sigh. "Listen, I'm here for a reason. I'll help you out, but you need to listen to me, alright? Listen closely. There is a new skeleton in the motel now. He is one of the capture targets. You need to go and introduce yourself to him, and from that day on until this arc ends, you need to get on his good side. It will help you in the long run. Currently, he's in the lobby, hurry up" And with that, he was gone, leaving her alone. 

Finding this out was... Well, it wasn't something that she wanted, that was for sure, but she needed to be strong. She was going to manage to go through this, she just needed to be more careful from this point on. And for now, she needed to do what this mysterious skeleton was telling her to do. He seemed to be aware of much more than her...

_*****EVENING TIME***** _

She headed into the lobby, looking around before her eyes fell onto someone. She immediately knew that that person was the skeleton that she was supposed to find.

He was, without a doubt, breathtaking, in a strange way. He had this elegant look to himself, as he had a straight posture, old fashioned clothes on him, and a heavily fractured skull. A shaky yet comforting smile on his face, as he was talking to the receptionist... 

She wasn't sure why, but she felt like this might be troublesome. She hadn't even talked to him, and she was already feeling like he was bad news. She'll need to be very careful with him.

She sighed, not really sure how she was going to approach the skeleton. Should she accidentally bump into him? Or should she do something like that?

Without really needing to embarrass herself with doing any of that, she was surprised to see that he walked over to her and started talking to her.

"Hello Miss, I'm sorry to disturb you, but perhaps you know of these two skeletons?" He said, pulling up a photo of Pluto and Comet, as she nodded her head.

"Oh, that is absolutely wonderful to know. Could you please show me to their room?" He asked as she was a little bit hesitant. Why would he need to know where they were?

He seemed to notice that she was hesitant, so he added. "I'm here to check upon them. My son, Teddy, asked me to do so." He said, a gentle smile on his face.

Father? She did hear about 'Gaster' Characters in the game, but they were usually used as mini villains for specific storylines. She never saw a Gaster like him before...

"Alright, let's go than...?" She said, looking at him, as he laughed a little bit, saying "Rust, little miss. My name is Rust. How about you?" He asked as she replied "(y/n)"

As they were walking, Rust started to ask questions. "Oh, miss (Y/n), how do you know those two boys?" Rust asked, walking with her, as she started talking.

"Well, I met them the moment I arrived at the motel. Guess I could say we are friends, but Comet and I got into a fight yesterday, so yeah." She said, remembering that because they resetted, she and Comet weren't made up...

Rust didn't pry any further, as he nodded his head, now walking in silence. Why couldn't everyone be like Rust? If they would be like that, she wouldn't have this many problems.

When they arrived at the door, she didn't stick long enough to see Comet or Pluto again. Simply saying goodbye to Rust and heading back to her own room.

_**~~~RUST'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Well, wasn't she just such a nice lady? He wasn't sure why she didn't stick around more, but he was sure that he would be able to see her as time goes on. Maybe they could go out for some tea? For now, he had to make sure those two were doing fine. Teddy was worried about them and seeing as Rust wasn't affected by the heat, like many Gaster's, he was sent out to check upon them.

(HORRORFELL GASTER) RUST 'The man who speaks in screams' _**(LOVE: 1 )**_

_**(LUST: 1 )** _

_**(TRUST: 2 )** _

_**(OBEDIENCE: 5 )** _

_**(Possessiveness: - 100 )** _

_**(Obsessiveness: -100 )** _

_**(Jealousy: -100 )** _

_**(Danger levels: 56 )** _

_**(Mental stability: 73 )** _

_**(Sanity: 86 )** _

_**(Dere type:** _ **Byoukidere** _**\+ Yandere )** _

_**(Height: 8'5** _

_**(Yandere type: Pathetic type** _

  
_**|| CONGRATULATIONS! THIS YANDERE IS WILLING TO GROVEL BEFORE YOUR FEET JUST TO GET YOU TO STAY BY HIS SIDE FOR ONE MORE DAY. HE IS PARTIALLY BLIND, SO IT IS EASY TO GET AWAY FROM HIM. THE REASON WHY HE IS BLIND IS BECAUSE OF HIS STUPID WANT TO DO ANYTHING TO HIMSELF TO PROVE TO HIS LOVER THAT HE LOVES THEM. GETTING SUPPORT FROM HIM IS VERY EASY. IT WOULD BE GOOD TO BEFRIEND HIM, AND EVEN IF YOU GAIN HIM AS A YANDERE, HE IS MOSTLY HARMLESS. HIS SON, ON THE OTHER HAND, ISN'T AS HARMLESS. ||** _

  
_***THINKS YOU ARE A NICE LADY** _

_*****NIGHT TIME***** _

She arrived back to her room, tired and wanting to sleep. She locked the door behind her and went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. When she came out of the bathroom, she was about to climb into bed, and sleep, but she was stopped by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked confused, as she picked the phone, and seeing that it was... Toffee?

She wasn't sure why the woman would be calling so late at night. That is until she remembered that Toffee was one of those people who remembered her dying... Was Toffee calling about that?

In any other circumstances, she wouldn't have answered, but this time, her curiosity was too big, and she actually did. The only thing she heard was "I'm coming to bring you back" Before the call was ended.

All (Y/n) knew was that things were getting much more complicated and she wasn't sure if she could handle it right now. Or ever, if she was being honest.

_**~~~TOFFEE'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

She died again... She died again! She wasn't safe... She wasn't safe! Toffee was... Toffee was _happy_ about that! Before, Toffee had no reason to try and call the woman before this, but now? Now she could not only call the woman but actually go and bring her back... Oh, this was going to be _great_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thank you so much for reading this chapter! It's shortish, I know, but I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, either way, ~ If you want to leave an ask, ask some questions to the characters themselves, want to request a one-shot, a match up or even leave a fanart for the story, please go and check out my Tumblr that you can find right here!~ http://chocolatte-and-despair.tumblr.com/ and if you want to go and become part of my discord, the link is right here~ https://discord.gg/eQW3dJs))
> 
> 1\. You should get closer to... 
> 
> a. Riggs (+4 LOVE, +1 POSSESSIVENESS, +1 OBEDIENCE, +2 LUST) (+2 JEALOUS FOR Rust and Cherry)  
> b. Rust (+1 LOVE, +3 OBSESSIVENESS, +3 OBEDIENCE, +1 TRUST)   
> c. Cotton (+1 LOVE, -5 TRUST, -1 OBEDIENCE, +3 LUST for Pluto and Comet) (+1 LOVE for Rust)
> 
> 2\. You should talk more with...
> 
> a. Glitch  
> b. Toffee  
> c. Rust
> 
> 3\. You should go with...
> 
> a. Toffee  
> b. Cotton  
> c. Rus


	38. NOT A CHAPTER

((Sadly, I'm pretty disappointed with how things have been going with that story, that's why I decided to do a rewrite! The first chapter of the rewrite is already out, so feel free to go ahead and check it out if you are interested! Sorry again, for everyone who might have liked this. I'll try to make the rewrite much better and consistent with the storyline!))

((Link to the rewrite: [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630464/chapters/67601798)))

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about the story or wish to request something, please send me a message on my Tumblr!
> 
> http://chocolatte-and-despair.tumblr.com/
> 
> And if you want to get more content about this story, or to chat more freely with other fans of the story, feel free to join my discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/jM8AwjQ

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Brightside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515507) by [FistfightingGodBrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FistfightingGodBrb/pseuds/FistfightingGodBrb)
  * [You might have made the wrong choice...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597377) by [TheCuriousCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat)
  * [Lover's Spat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356896) by [SilverSnap420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnap420/pseuds/SilverSnap420)
  * [Formido Ab Arce.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885322) by [TotallyNotNerdy63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63)
  * [Undertale Multiverse Simulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635593) by [Misheru08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misheru08/pseuds/Misheru08)




End file.
